Supremacy
by wickedworrior
Summary: With the grand plan coming to fruition, Niko unleashes his organization. The final acts of Niko, Yelena, and Sean begin. With tensions running high between the Avengers and the Government, every choice has consequences. Someone will pay in the end. The Avengers are forced to do whatever it takes, the repercussions, will change everything. (Sequel to Love, Live, Die 2).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's the continuation, hope you enjoy. This one is going to be a ride. Review**

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

 _Prologue Part 1…_

The laboratories in Miami, were not the most secure facility, but they were next to the series of canals. There was only one way in and one way out, unless someone got creative. The sun was high and the humidity was high, the civilians walking on the sidewalk, were drenched in sweat and it was only ten in the morning. The facility had a light level of security, seven guards around the building, only one entrance with two guards at the main gate. There were cameras on every corner of the building, each one able to see the entire parameter. The main doors could only be opened with employee or security authorization. Inside, the laboratories housed three underground levels, the real work was being done below, with its main study was in rare metals. The job was easy, break in, take something, and then deliver it to the client.

Three longs streets over was a large van, in the back was three people, they were looking at all the screens that were hanging around the entire compartment. A fourth was standing, he was looking at the main screen. He had his arms crossed and he studied the screens and he saw his men moving in. He watched the live feed, he leaned forward and rested his hand against one of the chairs "Move in" he ordered.

"Copy" a voice said through a speaker. The man glanced at the screen with the live feed and he watched as the small group of men moved forward. He took a slow breath, he looked at the driver "We move in, in five"

The driver gave him a nod and put the keys into the ignition, waiting for the go. Rumlow had done this type of job hundreds of times. He watched the live feed closely "Jam their comms and knock out their cameras" he ordered.

One of the three men sitting pressed a button and it cut the feed of every camera in twenty-five blocks. Rumlow nodded "Go" he said. He watched the feed and his men took out the guards, one after the other. He smirked, he looked at the driver "Get moving"

The driver turned the keys and the van came to life, Rumlow felt the vehicle jerk forward as the gas petal was pushed on. Rumlow looked at his watch, they didn't have a lot of time before the cameras would come back on and then the noise would draw the authorities. He moved toward the back of the van, he stood in the small area that had his equipment. "Be there in four" the driver called back to him. Rumlow put his hands into two long Exo contraptions. They were a gift from the Spider.

He felt the metal hands hug his own, he just needed to press the buttons on the side of the index fingers for them to activate. He grabbed his rifle and he held it close, he stared down the barrel and cocked it back.

The van went over a bump and took a sharp turn, the wheels squealed and the rubber burned against the hot road and left its prints. The van went through the entrance and braked, the van slid sideways and the back compartment swung forward as the face of the van went toward the entrance, which was now the exit. Rumlow felt the van come to a quick halted stop and he kicked the door open. He walked out and he saw a guard on the roof and he aimed and shot him. The guard fell off the roof and smacked into the ground, his legs taking the brunt of the fall and breaking. Rumlow was met by his men, one was reloading his weapon. "Main entrance" Rumlow ordered.

They followed him as he walked toward the main doors, which had sealed shut. Rumlow sighed "Another blast" he ordered

He felt his comms fill with static, but since they were protected, they weren't cut off. The metal plating that had planted itself firmly in front of the doors, preventing them from entering, whine and lurch open. Rumlow fired a gas grenade out of the launcher that was attached to his under rail of his rifle. The grenade burst through the glass and hit the floor, it spun and skidded across the newly waxed floors. The large entrance filled with tear gas. Rumlow and his men put of gas masks and entered the facility. Rumlow took a moment and stopped, he looked around "Kill them all" he ordered.

Rumlow walked over to the main desk and he saw three people on the floor and they were coughing. He aimed his rifle and squeezed the trigger. He continued walking as he left the small amount of room behind the counter become full of blood. "Move toward the elevator" he ordered

He came to the large elevator doors, he looked at one of his men "The code"

The man walked over and he was holding a hand, just the hand. The lock had a code and a fingerprint scanner. The man pressed the correct code with the hand's fingers and the little light on the pad went green and the elevator doors opened. The man tossed the hand aside and they all entered the elevator. Rumlow kept his mind on target "Remember, we are hear for one reason only, a rare metal, the client wants it, so we deliver"

His men listened and they waited for the door to open, each had their rifle low, but aimed forward. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They saw over ten security guards and they opened fired upon them. The security guards quickly feel and blood splattered onto the walls and floors. Rumlow walked forward, his boots clinking against the bullet casings. They came to a large lab and Rumlow fired through the glass and he walked through the opening.

He was faced by two scientists, he aimed at them "Load it up" Rumlow ordered

They were horrified as Rumlow's rifle came at them. "What do you want?" one asked

Rumlow sighed "The metal"

The man frowned "What metal"

Rumlow shot the man five times in the chest and blood splattered onto the countless desks and consoles. Rumlow looked at the other man, who was considerably younger than the other "The metal" he said again

The young man nodded, he was sweating and he walked over to a large metal casing and he pressed numerous keys and it unlocked. He opened it the rest of the way and Rumlow walked forward. The young man put up his hands and stepped aside. Rumlow looked at the contents of the large metal casing, he saw a large amount of a silver like metal. He smiled and grabbed the large chunk of metal, it was surprisingly light. He turned and one of his men had a large briefcase and he placed it within it. The man closed it and locked it. Rumlow turned toward the young scientist. He nodded and shot the man to death.

Rumlow walked out of the lab and he followed his men toward the elevator. "That was too easy" one said excitedly

Rumlow sighed "The security just isn't the same"

Rumlow was soon outside and they were all getting into the van. Rumlow climbed into the van last and he looked back at the facility. He nodded and he pulled the doors closed and the van sped off and left the facility with smoke coming from it and dead bodies lying around, no living witnesses.

Rumlow saw one of his men look at the large chunk of metal. "Where is this thing from?"

Rumlow sighed "Not sure, but we're getting paid for it"

His men smiled and one gave a loud and exited whoop.

Rumlow did know what it was, but his men didn't need to know. He just had to deliver it to the Spider. He had an interesting relationship with the man, they never officially met, but he had finished numerous assignments for the man, all from the phone and wire transfers. Rumlow was being paid a hefty sum for the large chunk of metal, but he knew what it was and how rare it was. The thought about what his client wanted to do with that metal was a mystery to him, and frankly, he didn't care.

Later that day there was a news story about the attack at a facility that studied metals. Not once was the media told what metal they were studying, but it was enough for the media to run with. Rumlow was on a plane to Frankfurt, Germany at the exact moment that it was aired. He had the chunk of metal in hand and was ready to be rid of it for his money. The flight was nice, private, his preferred way to fly, ever since his face had been scarred from a building falling on it.

The plane was soon making its decent into Frankfurt's airport, Rumlow walked off the plane and he was met by a large black car. There was a man standing there, his hands were together and in front of him. Rumlow saw that his brown hair was slightly greasy and he had a scar that ran down his face, not to mention the spider tattoo on his neck. "You one of the Spider's men?"

"No, I am the Spider" Niko said

Rumlow raised his eyebrows "Oh, here you go, the object that you wanted" he said handing the large brief case toward him. He was surprised by how he looked, he was expecting a businessman.

Niko took it "The money is being wired to your account and the pilot is instructed to take you anywhere you want to go"

Rumlow nodded "I would ask why you wanted that metal, but then the answer would just get me in trouble"

"Yes it would" Niko said simply.

Niko watched as Rumlow walked back onto the plane, and it began to go back down the runway and lift off the ground. Niko turned and the door of the car opened, Yelena climbed out and walked toward him, she sighed "So you used him to" she said

Niko nodded "Yes, Crossbones is a good middle man, just don't trust him with anything too big"

Yelena sighed "So did you get your metal?" she asked

Niko nodded "Yes" he said glancing at the brief case in his hand, they both walked back to the car. They climbed into it and Niko spoke to the driver to take them to the nicest hotel in Frankfurt. Yelena was sitting calmly and she watched Niko closely. Niko opened the brief case and he saw the large chunk of metal. Yelena frowned "How is that going to help us?" she asked

Niko looked at her "When Sean Richardson attacked Captain America and the other Avengers, his shield was destroyed. When we find him, this will be my gift to him"

"A large chunk of metal?" she asked with a frown.

Niko looked at her "No, this metal is called Vibranium, it comes from a country in Africa, Wakanda. Captain America's shield is made out of this material"

Yelena nodded "So give the man who dresses like the Captain the final piece to his outfit"

"Yes" Niko said

Yelena sighed "Now we just have to find him"

Niko closed the brief case and he locked it "We'll find him, then, the plan begins"

Yelena and Niko both looked at each other as the car drove out of the airport.

 _ **New York City**_

It had been four months since he had faced Anti-Cap and New York finally accepted him. He was now the most liked hero by the general population in the city. Peter was standing on a building, he was perched on the edge of the roof and he was looking down at the line of cars, mostly yellow. He was just taking in the sights, and enjoying a very easy day. He's had plenty of hard ones, but once in a while, he would get a good one. Peter had taken Tony's advice and told his Aunt that he was Spider-Man. Like Peter thought she did not take it well at first.

After a couple of days, she warmed up to it, but those couple of days were dreadful, she was always worried about him, and she often could guess where he was, she saw him a lot on the news. Peter had been used to being alone in New York and every cop wanted to arrest him, but now most of them liked him. He had started a relationship that was a bit rocky at first, but now there was mutual respect and trust. Funny enough the cop he had talked to the night before he fought Anti-Cap was Jean DeWolff. A rising star in the NYPD. He wasn't on good enough terms just to stroll into the precinct, but at least when a cop saw him, they didn't point a gun his way.

Peter had to make some choices during those four months of the new fame, and one of those may have cost him a friendship, defiantly a relationship, but maybe a small friendship remained. Felicia Hardy, she was the one girl that could get away from him. She was always robbing a place, he was constantly trying to stop her. Months before they had started a relationship, of the sexual nature, he was right about how it would crash and burn, it did. Peter was now out of school for the summer and single, giving him all the time in the world to be Spider-Man. Peter had barley spoken to any of the other Avengers since that night, other than Tony. He still used his lab to improve his own tech.

Peter wasn't alone though, during the day he would spend it alone, but at night he was in a good old partnership with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Peter would help him out on occasion, recently the infamous case of Frank Castle shook the city. Matt Murdock was now by himself and apparently freelancing, or at least that's what Peter called it. He was actually supposed to meet him later in the evening, as Peter Parker though. So Peter took the remaining of the day and watched out for the next crook, robber, bully, or a high speed chase. Funny right, New York City, so many taxis how would there be a high speed chase? Well believe him, there were plenty.

Peter being the one for lack of time following decided to look at his watch, he pulled back the fabric of his suit at the wrist and he looked at the time. His eyes widened slightly, he was supposed to meet Matt Murdock ten minutes ago. Peter lowered his head in defeat, he was always late when he was on Peter Parker time.

He jumped off the roof and fired a web to the far right, the web slacked then jolted straight and Peter held on as it pulled him to the right, a sharp right to make the change in street. He was in a hurry, his timing was impeccably bad.

He was soon rushing out of a building and he was in his normal clothes, his suit was underneath. The time it would spent to take it off was too long. He rushed onto the street and he pushed his glasses up on his face and jogged toward the court house. He made it to find Matt Murdock standing there with both his hands on his white cane and he looked over at him. Peter stopped a couple of feet before he reached him and walked toward him. Matt smiled "Heart rate is up a little"

"Sorry I'm late" Peter said

Matt cocked his head slightly, his glasses blocked out his eyes and it looked like he was staring past him, but Peter knew Matt knew where he was. "No apology, I get it."

Peter saw him walk away and he followed. "So what's up?"

Matt shifted slightly "Well since the past events"

"Yeah, well this would be the first time that Peter Parker has ever met Matt Murdock"

"Right" Matt stood still and held out his hand "Matt Murdock"

Peter took his hand and shook it "Peter Parker"

Matt chuckled slightly "Have you been keeping an eye on our feline friend?"

"Felicia, uh…my ties with her are cut at the moment"

"Broke up huh"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Well" Matt said and smirked slightly "My firm is done and I am currently looking for a new form of work for myself, and I may have just secured it"

"What is it?" Peter asked

Matt shifted slightly "I have decided on working on taking down criminals as a lawyer instead of defending people"

Peter listened closely "So this new work venture, what does it consist mainly?"

"Oh the usual, I help someone who gets out of jail for catching a criminal"

Peter frowned "What?"

"I have partnered with a new arrival to New York, not the best partnership, but all I have to do is help"

"And what does this person do that gets them arrested?"

"They're a bounty hunter"

Peter heard the words "Like Boba Fett?"

Matt chuckled "Not exactly, they just help track down people and bring them in"

Peter nodded "Okay, so have you met this bounty hunter?"

"I have a meeting later today, a diner"

Peter chuckled "So a date?" he said teasingly

"No, work"

"Well not most people that work in criminal justice have official business in diners late at night"

"Bounty hunter" Matt said simply

Peter didn't have anything to combat that remark "Okay, so what does Matt Murdock want Peter Parker to do?"

They both stopped and Matt faced him "I want to get you a job"

Peter chuckled "A job?" he rubbed his head "Spider-Man is a full time gig" he said softly

"It may be, but you need your secret identity to have an alibi if you're near trouble"

"Okay" Peter said, not really grasping at the idea. Matt sighed "You're good with a camera right?"

Peter frowned "Yeah why?"

"Have you ever thought about being a photographer for the crime investigation team?"

Peter chuckled "Me in a crime scene, I don't think so"

"Then what could Peter Parker do that wouldn't warrant any suspicion that he might be Spider-Man?"

"I'm in school" Peter said with a frown.

"You only have what, two more years?"

"Yeah"

"Well Peter Parker needs to join society instead of hanging out in his room"

Peter took a breath "I'll look into it"

"Good, well if you need any help, call me"

Peter watched as he walked away, he took a deep breath and sighed. A job?

 _ **Washington**_

A ceiling of fog hugged the tops of the dense trees, rain was dripping through the trees, the leaves a vibrant green. The trees surrounded a single brown dirt road, the small amount of room only let vehicles stay in single file. The road had impressions of the constant traffic that traveled down it. The trees were close to the road, some branches were swung out over it and hung low from the weight of the water that they had accumulated.

Three large armored trucks rolled down the road toward the large base down past the large rock face. The rocks were a dark grey and sprinkled with browns and other colors of numerous rock that were mixed together. At the bottom of the rock face near the base was a large pool of water. Up above a small waterfall threw water over the edge and down into the dark pool.

At the top of the rock face, was a small area that had a broken tree that hung over the edge slightly. Large bushes hugged the downed tree, in the smallest of clear areas was the tip of the barrel of a rifle. The man holding the rifle was positioned well, he had entire view of the whole base. He was covered with dirt and rain ran down his clothes, he had spent three days in this forest, studying the base and its patrols. He stared down the scope and watched two guards that were on a smoke break, to their right was a large mound of sand bags and concrete where a large machine gun was planted. Up above that was two more guards that were watching the forest vigilantly, but not good enough. The man was too high for them to think that someone would be there, the rock face was one of the strong points to the base, but the man sitting comfortably above saw it as a weakness. He was breathing softly, it was a cold morning. He shifted slightly and he blinked then a voice filled his ear from his comm. "What's it look like?" a female voice asked.

"They're not expecting to be attacked today" he responded

"We are to the northeast"

The man shifted his eyes to the tree line that was to the far left of the base, they would come out to the main courtyard. He moved the rifle and the scope scanned over the area. The courtyard had over six armored cars and four machine guns planted in areas that he couldn't do anything to take them out from where he was. "I suggest coming in from the south" he said, the south was where he was, the road let out that way, and in.

"It'll take time"

"We have time, let's not get ourselves killed"

"Copy, we'll be in position in sixty"

"Copy that" he said and he took a breath "Be careful" he added.

There was silence, but he knew she got it. He pulled his face away from the scope and he sat up slightly. He left the rifle propped against the tree trunk with a bipod. He decided to eat something. He went into his pack and he found his last granola bar, he opened it and took a bite. He didn't want to take his eyes off the base for too long, but he had at least thirty minutes to himself.

He leaned back against the large stump that the tree had fallen from. He had slept there for two days. He had made himself a lovely little nest, even had a tarp up so he wouldn't have water hitting him constantly. He couldn't stop all the water though, he was still in damp clothes, he couldn't wait to be back home and in dry clothes. He finished his granola bar and he put the wrapper back into his pack. He moved back over to the rifle and looked down the scope. He watched the guards closely, there should be a patrol leaving the base soon, he saw the moment of happiness as two armored trucks moved out with a group of guards on foot. They would be problem when they had to leave, but he wasn't worried. He had left a little present for them on the road a day earlier, he just needed to press a button.

Thirty minutes went by rather quickly, the comms came back on. "We are almost there" the female voice said again

"I have my eye on the base, a patrol is just leaving we have four hours till they return"

"Well, good thing you did extensive recon of the whole area"

"You're making me blush" he said with a smile

"I know how to make you blush" she said back to him

He smirked and pieced his lips together "You gonna show me later?" he asked

"You bet I will"

Another voice interjected into the comms, it was another man "You guys know we're both still hear right?"

"Sorry you can't handle an adult conversation Allen"

"Oh I can handle it, but do you want me to film it?"

"Just shut up and keep your eyes peeled"

The man laughed slightly "Just wondering"

"We're getting closer" another female voice said

"How's the leg Carter?" Allen asked

"It's fine Allen"

"Just making sure"

"You like to make sure don't you?"

Allen laughed "yes I do"

"Well Allen, just don't get yourself killed"

"You know what Barnes, you are such a joy"

Bucky chuckled a she stared down the scope "Don't you forget it"

"Okay, cut the chatter"

"Maria, when we get home, lunch?"

"If you be quiet yes"

Bucky laughed softly as he watched the two guards who were smoking walked back into the base.

"Sorry, but Mrs. Barnes" Allen asked in a teasing voice

"What?" Hill asked

"Can you guys please stop talking about your plans, you're making me feel like I have no life"

"That's because you don't" Sharon jested

"I have a life, just not beyond work" Allen added

"Just shut up Allen, were coming up on the road" Hill said

"Copy" Allen said, not a hint of joking in his voice.

"Okay, Bucky keep us updated so we get in there unnoticed" Hill said

"Don't worry, I'll get you in"

Bucky looked to the right and far below he saw them below. The patrol was going right by them, he took a breath and stared down the scope. He zoomed out so he could see more activity. He saw that almost every guard was moving "I'll tell you when to move" he said

Bucky watched as the closest guards turned away and they were clear "Go" he said and he looked to the top of the base for any of the other snipers, but they were also busy. He looked at a screen to his right, it showed thermal imaging of the area, specifically Hill and everyone else they were constantly flickering though. He saw them stop, "Okay, waiting for your go" Hill said

Bucky studied the guards again and he noticed the ones they just passed were still oblivious. He saw an opening, but it was a tight one "Move, quickly"

Bucky kept an eye on the other guards that could get a shot off before they could. He saw that they still hadn't noticed them. He watched them stop on the thermal imaging. "Waiting" Hill said again.

Bucky looked, but he couldn't see an opening, "Hill, get ready to move as soon as the guy above you hits the deck"

"Hit's the deck?"

"Yeah" Bucky said aiming at the man's head. Bucky inhaled, he lightly squeezed the trigger and a bullet bolted out of the barrel and buzzed through the air and hit the man in the head and sent blood and brain matter onto the ground as he hit the deck. "Move" he said as soon as he fired. He watched Hill and the others run and they got into the base. "We're in"

"Close one" Allen added

Bucky exhaled and he looked at his communicator, which also showed the time, he studied it for a moment "You have fifteen minutes before the shifts change, hurry and get out"

"Copy" Hill said

Bucky hated this part, he couldn't do anything till they got back outside, and he kept his eyes on the others in case they saw the dead body. Over ten minutes went by, no one had noticed. Hill gave him five minute updates, the last one said they were almost out. Bucky saw another guard that was on the level above the dead one and he noticed him. Bucky saw him reach for his radio, Bucky aimed and fired. The bullet hit the man in the hand and went through the radio and out his shoulder. Bucky quickly squeezed off another one and it hit the man in the throat. He watched him hit the deck and blood flowed everywhere.

Bucky exhaled in relief as he just saved them from being noticed. He waited for a couple more minutes when suddenly he heard an alarm sound and flashing yellow lights went up everywhere around the base. Bucky widened his eyes "Hill" he said over the comms. There was no response. Bucky saw the guards below going ape shit. Bucky swallowed "Maria?" he asked again.

He heard gunfire enter the comms "We're going to plan B"

Bucky sighed "You almost out?"

"We're at the entrance"

Bucky quickly looked through the scope and started to shoot at the random guards running around. It wasn't long till one noticed, and pointed up at him. Bucky knew he only had a few seconds. Bucky shot three more guards and he saw a snipe and quickly shit him in the chest. Bucky looked and he saw a man with a rocket launcher. Bucky forced a breath and let go of the rifle and got to his feet. The man below fired the launcher and the rocket flew up toward the top of the rock face. Bucky ran and the rocket hit where he was and the tree exploded into shards of wood and all of his equipment that he had set up flew off the edge.

Bucky dove and rolled down a small hill in the dirt. He landed on his feet and took off running. He could still hear the alarms blaring, eh ran through the forest. He jumped down from a small over hang and landed in the shrubs below. He got to his feet and ran toward the single road that led out of the base. He saw the patrol was on its way back. Bucky quickly dove to the ground and slid under a fallen tree and a couple of bushes hugged the trunk to hide him. Bucky saw them getting close to his present, he pulled out a trigger and pressed it. Two large caliber rifles fired down at the patrol. The men on the ground got hit and blood went everywhere, the armored trucks though, the turrets on them quickly took out the present. Bucky cursed, they were auto-targeting cannons.

Bucky watched them continue on and he got to his feet and ran across the road and the dead bodies. He quickly entered the other tree line and he had another hill to run down. Bucky's feet planted themselves firmly and pushed off with just as firm power. He zipped past trees and he came to a large clearing. Bucky saw his Quinjet, he smiled and he quickly ran up the ramp and got to the cock pit. He hopped into the pilot seat and strapped himself in. He got the Quinjet to come to life, he spoke into the comms "Maria?"

"We're surrounded outside the base, they're coming in all directions"

"Armored trucks!" Allen yelled over the gunfire

Bucky grabbed the controls and he got the Quinjet to rise into the air. Bucky hit the throttle and he flew toward the base. "Extraction incoming, just be ready to get on"

They didn't respond, but Bucky knew they heard him. They were too busy to respond. Bucky saw the clearing and the base was below, he needed to get down there, but also be careful of those auto-targeting cannons, they would tear the Quinjet apart. Bucky put the nose of the Quinjet down and he flew down into the basin. He saw the armored trucks and he knew those cannons were targeting him. He pressed a button and rockets fired out of the Quinjet and hit the trucks and areas around them. Bucky pulled the controls back and the Quinjet stopped and hovered next to Hill and the others. Bucky hit the manual release and the ramp descended. Bucky pressed the trigger on the controls and the large caliber gun under the nose spun and fired. Dirt flew up into the air as the bullets smacked into the ground and hit numerous guards.

Bucky heard Hill and Allen climb onto the ramp. Bucky didn't glance back, he focused on the guards in front of him. Bucky heard Hill yelling, he glanced back and Sharon was climbing onto the ramp and Bucky saw her get shot at as bullets hit the ramp around her. Allen walked forward and fired at the shooters. Bucky saw Allen dove down to the floor as bullets hit the ceiling. Bucky quickly unbuckled his straps and he looked straight on and he saw one of the remaining armored truck's cannon aimed at him. He quickly jerked the controls and dodged the barrage of fire. Bucky felt himself leave the seat and he tried to stay where he was and he pulled the controls back and he fell back. The Quinjet moved up and flew straight up. Hill grabbed onto the co-pilot seat and Allen wrapped his arm in the straps on the side of the hull. Bucky flipped and hit the floor and rolled down toward the ramp. He heard Hill scream and Allen tried to grab him, but missed. Bucky rolled and he saw Sharon struggling to hold on with one hand. The Quinjet was gaining speed and as it flew out of the basin and above the forest. Sharon was gritting her teeth and holding on with all the strength she had, but the growing speed was pulling her down. Bucky came out of a roll and he saw Sharon's hand slip from the ramp and she fell back. Bucky grabbed the ramp with his metal hand and he grabbed Sharon's arm and he came to a halted stop. Bucky yelled in pain as he felt his shoulder that was metal pull against his own skin. Sharon was breathing heavily, as she quickly grabbed Bucky's arm.

Bucky clenched his jaw and looked back up the Quinjet "LEVEL IT OUT!"

Bucky groaned a she felt his shoulder aching, if it was just his own weight he would be fine, but himself and Sharon was too much. Bucky saw Hill climb into the pilot seat and grab the controls and level out the Quinjet. Bucky felt himself move slightly and Allen appear and Bucky lifted Sharon up and Allen grabbed her. Bucky groaned through the strain on his arm. Allen pulled Sharon into the Quinjet and Bucky moved his hand and grabbed the ramp, he pulled himself up and he laid down on the ramp. He was breathing heavily and adrenaline was pumping through his limbs. He steadied his breathing and Allen offered his hand. Bucky took it and Allen helped him to his feet.

Bucky gave him a nod and he saw Sharon trying to calm herself. Not every day you almost go free falling. Bucky gave her a nod as he walked toward Hill, she was looking back at him, her face telling him everything. Bucky decided to keep it off the job and they would talk about it later. "Did you get it?" he asked

Allen walked forward "Yeah, Fury will be happy"

Bucky sighed and took a seat in the co-pilot seat "Well at least we won't get a lecture" he said

They all looked at each other laughed softly. Allen took a seat next to Sharon and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sharon was wiping happy tears from her eyes. Bucky looked at Hill and he took the risk of the teasing and he leaned over and gave her a long kiss. They came apart and Hill and Bucky smiled at each other. They were headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avenger's Facility**_

 _Prologue Part 2…_

Four months, four months had past. The facility was repaired for the second time. Steve was sitting at his desk, he used the office more than he used to. If anything he felt like he lived in the office. The dreaded reports laid upon his desk and he was sitting in his chair, leaned back, his head to the side and he was asleep. An open report was in his hands as he slept, a knock came from the door, then it slowly opened. If Steve was awake, he would quickly close the report and sit up in interest, but he softly snored away.

Red hair came around the door and Natasha was looking into the office, at first she thought it was empty. She could always hear Steve shift in his chair whenever she knocked on the door. This time, she heard nothing, looking for Steve Rogers was harder than it sounded. She put her eyes on the snoring soldier. She smiled softly and she walked into the room. She softly closed the door, making sure not to make a noise. She knew that Steve got plenty of sleep, but he had been up all night going through reports and updates. She offered to make the night more fun, but he declined, he had work to do. She smirked as she knew exactly what he meant: _If we have fun tonight, I won't be able to climb out of this mass of paperwork._

Natasha silently tiptoed over to him, like a kid trying not to wake the person they were trying to get past. She on the other hand was heading right for him, she decided that she should wake him up. When she got next to him, she saw the report in his hand, it was about the usage of fuel of course he fell asleep. She swiftly took the report out of his light grasp. She closed it and set it down on his desk, she was afraid for a second that the mound of reports would slide off the desk, but they didn't budge.

She took a quick breath and she moved behind him. She looked down at him, she smiled as she listened to him snore softly. Her hands rested on the backrest of the chair. She slowly moved her hands to his shoulders. She lightly massaged them, Steve was still snoring, not enough to wake him up. She moved her right hand up to his head and lightly dragged her fingers through his hair. The snoring stopped and she paused, Steve was still asleep, he just shifted in his chair slightly.

Natasha moved her right hand out of his hair and went back to rubbing his shoulders. Steve let out a low breath, almost a moan. Natasha knew she was getting somewhere and the very idea made her smile. Her hands glided over his shoulders, they were tense he rarely relaxed. She may need to remedy that later. She continued to rub his shoulders, her hands moved to his chest and she lightly drew her fingers over his pecks and she lightly dragged the tips of her fingers back and up to his collar bone. Steve let a low groan leave his lips as he shifted in the chair again. She was getting closer, she knew what would get him to wake up though. She moved her hands back down his chest and she leaned over him, her shirt was inches from his face, since he was leaned back, his face was pressing lightly into her breasts. She could feel the warmth from his breath and it made her shiver slightly.

She needed to push him over the edge and she kept moving her hands down and she rubbed over his abs lightly. She got to his belt and she swiftly unbuckled his pants. She grabbed the button of his jeans and pulled it away. She pushed the zipper down and her hand slid into his pants. She found him and lightly ran her fingers over him, she suddenly felt him get hard. She smirked and she moved her hand into his boxers and grabbed him lightly. Natasha could feel his breath against her and she exhaled slowly. She lightly stroked him, she smiled mischievously as she did so.

Steve could have sworn he was reading a report when he had fallen asleep, but now he felt a sudden urge to open his eyes. Steve thought against it, he wanted to sleep longer, that was until he felt a hand rubbing his member. He opened his eyes and his face was buried in a shirt and not to mention a pair of breasts. Steve inhaled deeply, he knew that smell. He decided to say hello, he pressed his face into her breasts and he heard a happy gasp. He felt her hand let go of him and she leaned back and stood up straight. Steve sat up and swiveled the chair around. He stared at the caught spy. He smiled, Natasha turned around and she put her ass on his groin. Steve gasped as she did a little dance for him. She leaned against him and put her head back, her hair tickled his face as it lightly glided over his cheek. She put her hand on his other cheek and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Morning soldier" she said softly.

Steve moved his hands to her waist and lightly moved his hands upward. His fingers pressing slightly against her skin. Natasha let out a long breath as she closed her eyes as she felt his fingers moved up her stomach. Steve inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. His face buried in her hair, Natasha opened her eyes and she didn't want to move out of his grasp, but she did. Steve watched as she turned to face him and she got low and rubbed her hands down his chest, bringing them towards her. "I like the way you wake me up" he said

She smiled at his words, she put her hand on his groin and she lightly grabbed him. Steve had both hands on the armrests of the chair and he put his head back as Natasha put her hand into his pants again. She went into his boxers and pulled him out for her to see. Steve exhaled as she held him in her hand and he was in the fresh air. Natasha lightly moved her fingers around his member and she looked at him. Steve watched her get closer, her breath lightly touching his member. He almost shivered, but she felt him get harder in her hand.

Steve put his head back as she stroked him lightly. Steve opened his eyes and looked at her and her lips were so close to him. Her breath flowed over him and her lips lightly touched the tip. Steve swallowed as she lightly kissed him. Natasha opened her mouth slightly and put him on her tongue. Steve took a breath of reassurance for himself as he felt her wet tongue on him. Natasha smiled slightly and put her mouth around him, Steve shuttered slightly as her tongue moved around the tip of him. Natasha moved and he went further into her mouth, he gripped the armrests tightly. Natasha moved him slowly out of her mouth, her lips making a loud pop when he left her mouth.

She stroked him and Steve sat up slightly, but her put her hand on his stomach and pushed him back into the seat. Steve felt her mouth again and he put his head back and exhaled. Steve lost track of time, but he just closed his eyes and let her do what she wanted. If felt like time had stopped, he finally opened his eyes and they locked with hers, the emerald eyes staring up at him. He swallowed as she moved his faster in her mouth. Steve exhaled and he could feel the end coming. The slight pressure building, the warmth forming at the base of his member. Natasha made a loud pop noise and she quickly put her mouth back on him. Steve felt himself come undone and he moaned softly as he gripped the armrests tighter. He was sitting up and breathing heavily as he caught his breath and settled down. His mind coming back to him, he looked at her. She slowly put him back in his boxers and Steve shivered slightly as her fingers lightly ran across the top of his member. She got to her feet and put her hands on his shoulders and brought herself down. Steve and Natasha kissed lightly, then more passionately. Natasha reluctantly pulled her lips away, she knew his stamina. He would be ready to go again soon, probably right now. In other circumstances, she would be a happy camper, but they had work to do today. She instead sat down on the only clear space of his desk. He swiveled himself back around and he was buckling his pants and he took a deep breath.

Natasha placed her hand on the small remaining area of clear space to support herself as she leaned back. Steve pulled himself closer to the desk. "No round two?" he asked

Natasha smiled at him and shook her head "We have a busy day ahead of us" she said, Steve frowned. She raised her eyebrows "Remember?" she added.

Steve thought about it for a second then he remembered, it was training day. He sighed "Training day" he said softly

Natasha nodded "Oh come on it'll be fun, everyone working out, testing new equipment, sparring."

Steve smiled "You've just been waiting to spar with me"

Natasha's eyes shifted as if he had caught her "Maybe" she said softly

Steve smiled, his white teeth shining. She could stare at that smile all day, she swallowed "So, you want to get the rest together, or should I?"

"I'll get them, but they can wait, it's only" he said looking at his watch "Seven"

Natasha cocked her head "I thought there was a schedule to stick to?" she asked teasingly.

"A few minutes being late is not bad" Steve said

"Only the boss can say that" she said to him.

Steve smirked "I am the boss"

Natasha smiled at him, he took a breath "Besides, I want to talk to my fiancé" he added after a few moments. Natasha smiled at the word "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she asked him.

Steve gave her a look "Anything you want to" he said

Natasha stared at him, his eyes, how they made her feel like she could say anything to him, God she hated him for it. She smiled "How about, you talk first" she said with a smirk.

Steve nodded "Well, when do you want to go out for a date?" he asked

"Don't know, we don't have an easy schedule to work around"

Steve shrugged "We've always found the time"

She nodded "That we have"

Steve had an idea come to him, he had actually been thinking about for a while now. He took a breath. "Speaking of finding time" he said

Natasha seemed to perk up with interest as he spoke, Steve continued "How about we do something normal" he said

Natasha was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Normal?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Like what, go see a movie?"

"If that's what you want to do" Steve said

Natasha chuckled "Not much of a movie theater person"

Steve frowned slightly, then he got the idea "How about a cook out?"

Natasha stared at him. "A cook out?" she repeated

"Yeah, how about we talk to Clint and we have a cook out at his house"

Natasha had to admit, she liked the idea, but. "Do you realize how long it's been since you've been to a cook out?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly "Yeah, but I think something normal would be good for us"

"Captain America and Black Widow, at a cookout?" Natasha said

Steve sighed "That's just what our work title is, we've been having non-stop work for months. I think that a couple of days hanging out with friends would be good"

Natasha smiled at him and she slightly shook her head. The look on his face was like a child wanting to do something fun and exciting. "How you can be so normal is beyond me" she said with an admiration.

Steve shrugged and blushed slightly "Our work is important, but if we don't take care of ourselves, we won't be as effective."

Natasha nodded "Okay, so we talk to Clint, who is at home right now. He and Laura are waiting on the baby to come and we ask him if he wants to have a cook out?"

"Basically, and Laura's six months a long" Steve said simply, with a fraction of a nod.

Natasha nodded and she was satisfied with that "Just us?" She asked

Steve shrugged slightly "Do you want to invite someone?" he asked

Natasha wasn't entirely sure about that, but she would figure it out once she talked to Clint. Steve glanced at the reports on the desk and the very sight of them made his heart drop. "Okay, I'll call Clint"

"Okay, I will finish a few reports, then we start training" he said with a determination that she knew took his all.

She got off his desk "Okay, I'll see you in an hour?" she asked

Steve gave her a nod and grabbed the report he had fallen asleep on. Natasha leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and she began to walk away. She was almost to the door when Steve called out to her "Nat?" he said

She turned to look at him, he smiled "I love you" he said

Natasha loved hearing him say that "Love you to" she responded and she left the office. Steve swallowed and nodded, his eyes moving away from where she just was and back to the report.

Natasha walked down the hallway, her boots lightly clicking against the floor. She knew Clint would be awake by now, but she decided to wait till she got back to her and Steve's quarters before she called. She liked having some form of privacy. Natasha saw a few personnel on her way, but they usually kept their head down and didn't talk to her. She didn't take offense to it, but the feeling of loneliness was still there. Besides the others and Steve, she didn't talk to anyone, most people were afraid of her. Again, she couldn't blame them, but she still wished that she was accepted in some form other than the one woman you don't want to get attention from.

In her early years in S.H.I.E.L.D., she was used to that, often enough, she didn't care either. She only really talked to Fury and Clint at that time. It was still like that during those days leading to and after the Battle of New York. After more than a week after, she was partnered with Steve, which at first she thought was a horrible idea and she couldn't understand why Fury made that decision. So she took her anger out on Steve, most of the time, she would call Clint and vent a little, but the one thing during all that, that stood out to her the most was Steve. He treated her like everyone else, no extra caution or kissing ass. He treated her like a peer, which was refreshing. Still though, Steve was also the only person, besides Clint, who actually wanted to talk to her. Sure she and Steve's relationship started out pretty rocky, but soon it leveled out to a form of respect. They were often called each other's work wife or husband, ironically enough. She didn't at the time, but she grew to appreciate that from Steve, which soon started her spiral downfall from love is for children to, she really wanted to be loved by someone. If one thing is for sure in life, it was that nothing ever stayed still.

She came to their door and she entered it. Natasha closed the door, she turned as she pulled out her phone. Her fingers swiftly went to her contacts and she put her finger over Clint and called him. She raised the phone to her ear, she looked over at the desk while she waited for him to pick up. She noticed that Steve had his sketch book out on the desk, she frowned. He usually kept that in his desk at the apartment. She began to think about how she liked calling it their apartment, but then Clint answered and said the cliché line that everyone said even though they know who is calling. "Hello" Clint said

"Hey Clint" She said

"Hey Tasha" he said happily

Natasha smiled softly "How's it going?" she asked, she decided that some small talk first would be nice.

"Not bad, Laura is getting mean, but I would too if I was growing a person" he said, Natasha could tell he was being sarcastic. "How's Lila?"

"She is happy, she asks when are Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve coming back, almost once a week"

Natasha chuckled "We are her favorite"

"You're telling me, I think she loves you and Steve more than me and Laura"

"She still loves you guys, but Steve and I are…"

"Awesome" Clint said quickly

"Different" Natasha said

"Well, otherwise we Barton's are doing great"

Natasha smiled "Good to hear"

"How are you and Cap?" Clint asked

"We're good, today is training day"

Clint made a loud sound of triumph "And I am missing it!"

Natasha laughed "Yeah, you lucky bastard"

"Hey now, just because I have a reason to be gone, doesn't mean you need to get mean" Clint said almost laughing as he said it.

Natasha kept smiling "Well Clint, Steve had an idea"

"This better be good"

"It is" she reassured

"Okay, what was Cap's brilliant idea?"

"Steve wanted to know if we could come over and have a cook out" Natasha said, as simply as she could, even though the words sounded foreign to her.

Clint was silent, Natasha almost thought that he had hung up, but then he spoke. "A cook out?"

"That's what I said"

"I mean, the idea sounds awesome, but I'm just trying to picture Steve at a cook out"

Natasha knew what he meant, but she liked the idea. "Would it be okay?"

"I don't see why not, just hold on one second"

Natasha waited for a couple of minutes, then he came back, he sounded out of breath "Laura agrees, not to mention Lila over heard me and she hollered with joy. Do you have a set day?"

"I say the day after tomorrow" Natasha said

"That works, now how big is this cook out going to be?" Clint asked

"I have no idea"

"Is it just you guys?"

Natasha was silent for a moment "I guess yeah" she said

"You don't sound too convinced"

Natasha took a breath "I mean, it would be nice to invite someone along"

"Who'd you have in mind?" Clint asked, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I thought about inviting Bucky and Hill"

"Oh, for a second I thought you were going to say the whole team, but sure Bucky and Hill are welcome. Well everyone is welcome."

"I just thought that since Bucky and Hill are married, and Bucky is Steve's best friend, it would be nice if we invited them along"

"No, I get it, and I agree."

Natasha sighed "Good, well I will let Steve talk to Bucky"

"By the way, how's it going with Bucky?" Clint asked, Natasha froze a little after he said it. "If it's okay to talk about it" Clint added, it was like he knew how she reacted.

"It's fine, I haven't really spent too much time with him"

"You did tell me you guys made some ground"

"Yeah, more like an aquatinted relationship"

"And you want to invite him along?" Clint asked, she could tell he was smiling. "Yes" she answered simply

"I'm all for it, I will see you guys in a couple days"

"Okay, say high to everyone for us"

"You got it"

Natasha hung up and she looked at her phone. She watched the screen go dark and a feeling of anxiety filled her. She lowered her phone and put it back into her pocket. The very idea of spending time with Bucky frightened her. Yes she forgave him for what happened so many years ago, but she didn't know how to act around him. It wasn't like she could just act like he was a friend and she had known him for years. She still felt like she was meeting him for the first time every time she saw him. He acted so differently from when they were both in Red Room. She was just afraid, but she shouldn't let that stop her from alienating him. She had been alienated her entire life, she knew he had been alienated when he officially came back. They shared that, but she was treated normally after she found certain people in her life, deep down she knew Bucky needed the same thing. Maybe it was her turn to treat someone like they were normal. The very idea made her feel more confident about inviting him, enough so that she wanted to ask him. She took a breath and realized that Steve was rubbing off on her.

She laughed softly at the very thought, she turned and walked out of their quarters and walked back toward Steve's office, hoping that he hadn't fallen back asleep. Or maybe not.

 _ **Siberia**_

The base that Niko was using in Siberia was of his own design. His organization used it as their main base. Niko was in his private quarters, Yelena was standing by his kitchen. Niko stood in his side room where he had his plans. He used the main base for laying low, especially since no one knows where it is. He walked out of the room and saw Yelena staring at an I-pad. She held it in her hands and she was biting her lip as she was studying it. He walked forward "My men are working on crafting the shield for Mr. Richardson.

Yelena looked up from the I-pad and she sighed "I am impressed by your organization, even though I still want to kill you" she said

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said with a smile.

Yelena set the I-pad down and looked at him, she leaned against the counter slightly "You have any leads on Richardson?" she asked

"Yes, just verifying them now, he may be in Montana, or somewhere else in the U.S."

"You really narrowed that down" she said almost laughing

"We know he could not get out of the country, he doesn't have the resources, but the U.S. he could get around"

"What about Canada or Mexico?" she asked

"Possibly, I say we check out Montana before we think of Mexico or Canada"

Yelena nodded "We have time"

"Yes, and the more time we get, the better prepared my men will be, and the more production we'll be allowed"

Yelena glanced over at the door, standing there was a man cladded in black, he was wearing tactical black pants, his black boots were rather sleek. He had a black tight fitting sweater that a leather vest stretched over. He had a gun strapped in his holster that hung around his shoulders. The more interesting part was that his face was concealed. He had a black mask on and goggles that covered his eyes. She wished she could see anything that made him human, but even his hair was covered. Niko saw she was looking at him "Don't mind him"

"Who is he?" she asked

Niko took a breath, like he was about to brag. "He is a loyal asset, he is one of the enhanced"

Yelena raised her eyebrows "What can he do?" she asked

"He is gifted with speed"

Yelena frowned "Like the other Maximoff twin?"

"Exactly, if you're wondering why his face isn't able to be seen, he was in a bad accident, he's a bit deformed."

"I thought since he has similar powers to the Maximoff twin, that he could heal?"

"Not every enhanced is the same" Niko said "They aren't the full product"

"Not like Mutants" Yelena said with a nod.

"Yes, but he will be a great help"

"What's his name?" she asked

"I call him Magnus"

"Magnus?"

"It sounds cool" Niko said

Yelena nodded "It does"

Niko smiled "Magnus, will you leave us?" Niko ordered

Magnus gave him a nod and a grunt, he turned to leave. Niko glanced at Yelena "You ready to head out?"

"Yes, I want Richardson to be in Montana"

"Don't we all" he said walking back to his side room.

 _ **Avenger's Facility**_

His feet burned as he ran across the training floor, his legs ached as he ran. He hated being the one who had to fight him first. Sam dodged a punch from Steve and he rolled to the right. He came up and went to hit him. Steve turned and blocked his attack and knocked him back. Sam took the hit and he came back with a quick jab and hit Steve in the jaw. Steve took it like it was nothing and swung his hologram shield at him. Sam dodged the first strike, but as he moved he saw it come up and hit him in the chest. Sam flew back and landed on the mat. Sam was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Steve walked over and held out his hand. Sam took it and Steve pulled him up to his feet. "Not bad Sam" Steve said

Sam gave him a nod "Yeah, only one hit"

"That's better than the no hit before" Steve said with a smile

Sam shook his head, he looked back at the others, and they stood outside of the matted area. Sam saw their faces "Like you could do any better" he jousted.

Rhodey laughed "We could"

Steve was listening "Thank you for volunteering Rhodey"

Rhodey lowered his head and sighed "Damn it"

Sam chuckled "You had it coming"

Rhodey smiled and gave Sam a pat on the back as he walked onto the mat. Steve was standing there, waiting. Rhodey got into his stance and put his hands in fists and he took a deep breath. No one liked sparring with Steve. Except maybe Natasha, but that was for a different reason. Steve stepped to the side, slowly circling Rhodey. If anything, Rhodey hoped to just be able to hit him more than once.

Steve stopped and began to walk the other direction, Rhodey took a step forward and he braced for Steve to attack, but he didn't. Rhodey watched him as he moved around him, waiting. His eyes were motionless as he only focused on Rhodey. Steve knew that Rhodey wouldn't attack first, he lunged toward him. Rhodey exhaled as Steve got close and swung the hologram shield. Rhodey dodged the shield, but instead of rolling, he went for the small opening. He brought his fist toward Steve, but as soon as he thought he might hit him, Steve moved like there was no resistance from the air and his hand blocked Rhodey's attack.

Steve followed up with a shove, Rhodey stumbled back, and he caught his footing and got back in there. Steve was waiting for him and blocked three quick punches, Steve smirked slightly and he hit Rhodey in the gut and head butted him. Everything felt like it was floating, Steve hit hard, harder than you should when you spar. Rhodey blinked and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the grogginess. He blinked then he saw Steve lunge and then he was on his back and staring up at the ceiling as it was spinning.

Sam and Steve came into view and his vision settled out, Sam chuckled "You sure?"

Steve offered his hand "Sorry, hit you harder than I wanted to"

Rhodey reached up and took Steve's hand, Steve pulled him up to his feet and gave him a pat on the back. Rhodey took a breath "I hate sparring you" he said

Steve chuckled "How about all of you this time" he said, looking at everyone.

Sam glanced at the group "By yourself?"

Steve gave him a nod. "Yeah, at least it'll challenge me. I know all your fighting styles, attack me like a team and it should give me a good base of where to work from."

Rhodey took a breath "If you think you can handle it"

Steve nodded "I can, wear your suit Rhodey, make it as real as possible"

Rhodey widened his eyes "What if I hit you?"

"I'll recover, and you won't" he said with a grin.

"Oh now it's on" Rhodey said

Steve chuckled, he walked back onto the mat, and he looked at everyone. "Same to you guys, don't hold back"

Wanda was unsure that she should, Vision wasn't really seeing the positive outcome of this, but he complied with Steve's wishes. Sam grabbed his pack and put it on and locked it to his torso. Rhodey stepped into his suit and his face plate stayed up as he walked forward. Wanda walked forward slightly, Vision stayed where he was. Steve looked at his wrist and he increased the power of the hologram shield so it was the same density of his real one. He turned it down before because if he hit one of them with his real shield, he would break some bones.

Steve knew that Natasha wished she was here to help them, but he had her up in observation, to help him afterward with adjustments. Steve took a few quick breaths, then they all gathered around him. He swallowed "Now, work together to take me down" he ordered.

Sam walked forward first and he pulled out his machine pistols and pushed back the hesitation and fired at Steve. Steve put up the hologram shield and it blocked the bullets, Rhodey's face plate slammed down and he ignited his thrusters and flew up and around. Steve knew what he was doing, Sam had to reload, so it gave Steve the time he needed. Rhodey came down with his fist drawn, Steve turned and kicked him out of the air. Rhodey flew into the ground and rolled, he came up and aimed his right hand and fired. Steve rolled out of the way of the blast and he threw the hologram shield and it hit Rhodey in the chest and bounced off him and hit the wall. Sam ran forward and kicked Steve, Steve took it and stumbled back and blocked three more attacks. Vision appeared behind him and he turned quickly and blocked his attack with the new hologram shield that appeared and he punched Vision in the ribs. Sam ejected his wings and he swung one and it caught Steve in the legs and took him off his feet. Steve hit the mat and he rolled past Vision and he got back up to his feet quickly, Sam and Rhodey attacked at once and Steve dodged one of Sam's wings and he punched Rhodey in the face.

Steve turned and Vision charged up the mind stone and fired. Steve put up his shield and it hit, he felt the hologram begin to vibrate from the force. Steve saw out of the corner of his eye that Rhodey aimed at him. Steve pulled the hologram shield away and he turned and Rhodey hit Steve in the chest with the blast. Steve flew back and hit the floor, he pushed back and rolled backwards to his feet. He ran forward and he slide under Sam as he flew forward, he came up and kicked Rhodey in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Steve advanced on Rhodey and punched him five consecutive times before Sam hit Steve with his wings. Steve flew into the air and flipped, Vision caught him by the throat in mid-air and threw him into the floor, Steve saw Sam and rolled to the right and came up and blocked one of his wings as it glanced off the hologram shield and he punched Sam in the face, pancaking him and he smacked into the floor. Steve glanced over at Wanda, who wasn't sure if she should. He took a breath "Wanda" he said loudly, it seemed to break her out of her frozen state.

Steve turned and blocked another attack from Vision, Wanda swallowed as her heart was in her ears. She walked forward and moved her hands, the red aura formed around her and traveled toward Steve and grabbed his arm as he was about to hit Rhodey and left him open for an attack. Sam punched Steve across the face and Rhodey kicked him in the side. Steve groaned in pain as he felt his ribs get bruised. He wanted them to take him down though, Vision grabbed Steve and threw him into the wall of the large room. Steve got to his feet and he saw Sam coming toward him, Steve charged forward and hit Sam, Rhodey came next and he blocked two strikes and he kicked him in the chest, denting the armor.

Vision charged up the mind stone and fired, Steve put is foot forward and threw himself into the blast with the shield out front. He felt his left arm strain from the force as he kept himself from sliding across the floor. Steve gritted his teeth and he dove out of the way and threw the hologram shield and it hit Vision. Steve ran toward Wanda and the shield appeared on his arm again. Wanda moved her hands and pulled them around herself and struck down at him, a wave of red hit Steve and he smacked into the floor.

Steve pushed himself to his feet and he moved toward Wanda again, Wanda put her hand forward to block him, but instead she entered his mind. Wanda's eyes glowed red, Steve stopped and his blue eyes began to glow red as well. He stood up straight and frowned, Wanda panicked and she felt her heart jump and she tried to leave his mind, but instead she attacked it. Steve stiffened and he saw flashes of fire and he was running through a snowy forest firing a pistol at Hydra soldiers, the Howling Commandos were around him. He saw a flash and then he was sitting next to Peggy in the nursing home, she was crying, he made a sound of pain and he sounded like he was choking.

Wanda stared at him horrified as she saw what he saw, she had never stayed in a mind this long before, she was losing control. She felt nothing but fear as she tried to escape his mind. She closed her eyes in pain and she opened them, she was underwater. It was freezing, but it burned at her skin. She saw Steve getting pinned by large pieces of ice and he was drowning, that was why he was choking. She watched him fight against the ice, but he couldn't move and she saw a small compass float past him, he steadied and reached out and grabbed it. Wanda watched as he held the compass close and he closed his eyes. Wanda gasped for air and she closed her eyes and the cold water was relentless. She forced them to open and she was on the floor, she looked at Steve, he was still choking, his eyes still glowed red, then the red faded and blue eyes remained.

Steve gasped for air and fell to his knees. He put both his hands out and he inhaled deeply, his lungs were on fire. He heard everyone walking toward them, Steve looked at Wanda, her hand was over her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. She got up and Natasha walked up to them and Wanda looked at her and ran off and left the room. Natasha put her hands on Steve and he was cold, she helped him to his feet. She looked at everyone "That's enough for today"

Vision went to follow Wanda, but Rhodey stopped him, "Let her be" he said softly

Natasha looked at Steve, she put her hand on his cheek, he seemed like he was just dunked in freezing water. "Steve?" she asked

Steve looked at her and he was shivering "Cold" was the only word he was able to say from his intense shivering. Natasha clenched her jaw, "Sam can you get a hot cup of coffee?"

"Sure"

Rhodey walked forward his face plate raised "What's wrong with him?"

Natasha looked at him "Wanda accidently attacked his mind"

Rhodey nodded "I thought she could only mess with your mind?"

"She can, but she never stayed in the mind, this was the first time she's done that" she said looking at Steve as he was still shivering. His white teeth chattering together. She put her arms around him and tried to warm his up. Steve looked at Rhodey "Someone…needs…to…to…talk to her"

"I will" Vision said

"No" Steve said loudly, they all looked at him. Steve closed his eyes and he started to speak softly. Only Natasha hard him though. Steve kept repeating: I have to put her in the water.

Sam returned with a mug of steaming coffee, Natasha took it from him "Thanks"

Sam gave her a nod and looked at Rhodey, they both knew they weren't needed anymore. They walked away, Vision walked forward "Captain Rogers" he said

Steve looked at him and stopped speaking softly "I want to…talk to her" he said as he shivered.

Vision nodded "I will be in the lounge" he said softly

Natasha kept her arms around Steve and she handed him the coffee. He wasn't cold to the touch anymore, but he was still shivering. Steve took a long sip of coffee and he began to repeat: My choice, over and over again.

Natasha took a breath and she sat next to Steve as he worked his way out of his mind, slowly becoming more stable. She listened to everything he said and she knew what Wanda had brought to his mind, it was when he crashed the bomber into the ice and got trapped by the water and ice and drowned, then froze. Steve didn't talk about it too often, but that was the reason he hated the cold. Natasha just stayed next to him and she started to speak to him, reigning him back in. It wasn't too long before he was back to normal. Natasha smiled "You recovered from that better than I ever did"

Steve looked at her "I need to talk to Wanda" he said

Natasha nodded "Drink the rest of the coffee, the get cleaned up, take a long hot shower."

Steve nodded, his teeth chattered occasionally "Do you care to join me?" he asked with a small smile.

Natasha smiled "I would love to"

Steve nodded and he closed his eyes and leaned against her, his head rested against hers and he took slow deep breaths and he could smell her hair. It helped him settle down and come back to where he was and not in that freezing water.

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think so far with a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bucky**_

The Helicarrier was hovering high above the Rocky Mountains. Fury gave them three months of paradise, but as soon as it was over, back to work they went. Bucky and Hill had been so busy, they hadn't seen or talked to Steve and Natasha since that morning at Hicks. Bucky wanted to talk to them more, but they were all equally busy, over the past month, he had been to Florence, to Beijing, to Rio De Nero, to Damascus, then recently Washington. Hill had been with him on mission for two of those.

Bucky, Hill, Allen, and Sharon were all sitting at the famous conference room. Fury was debriefing them, Bucky was hoping for some time off. Allen was lightly scratching his face as Fury walked in. They all sat up straighter once he entered, Fury was holding an I-pad in his hands, his usual look. He looked like usual too, face of stone and an eye of determination. Fury's boots lightly tapped against the floor as he took a seat across from the four of them. Bucky shifted slightly, his metal hand lightly scraped across the table as he moved it slightly. Fury set the I-pad down and he looked at them. "Good recovery" he said simply

They were all silent, they didn't know where he was going. "Except" Fury added, with the tension broken, now it was normal. "You were seen"

Allen glanced at Hill then back at Fury. Bucky closed his metal hand "What's on the device we stole?" Bucky asked

Even though Hill, Allen, and Sharon knew Fury longer than Bucky, he was the only one who really didn't care how he sounded when he talked to him. Fury's lips twitched slightly "Something important" he finally said

Bucky nodded, that was the best answer he was going to get. Bucky looked at Hill, she was giving him the cautionary look, he often got it from her when he ever talked to Fury with her. Bucky looked back at Fury. "We ran into a problem, but we still accomplished the mission"

Fury leaned back slightly "Be that as it may, you were still seen"

"We weren't wearing any S.H.I.E.L.D. identification" Allen said in defense.

"Lucky you weren't wearing any" Fury said bluntly.

Allen looked down at the table, Bucky could tell he was angry. Bucky's eyes moved over the table and found Fury. "What was on that device?" Bucky asked again.

Fury looked at him "Above your level, you should know how this works Barnes"

"Above my level?" Bucky said with a nod, he smiled. It wasn't a kind one. He shifted in his seat "Now I see why Steve hated you" he said under his breath.

Fury looked at him "Do you have something more to share?"

Bucky knew Hill wouldn't want him to say anything, she knew his opinion on Fury on occasion; otherwise he liked the man. Bucky looked at Hill and her eyes told all, she didn't want him to tell the truth. He took a breath "Nice to know you still compartmentalize"

Hill hoped for something better, but she knew it was the best she was going to get. Fury took a breath, he was edge as it was, and Barnes was really reminding him of Steve. "You better get used to that program" Fury said.

Bucky nodded, he raised a hand with a smile. _Yeah, what would I know?_

The tension was back and it was between Bucky and Fury. Hill was trying to be the mediator or she was elected to be. Allen and Sharon just watched the show.

After a very stern argument, Bucky walked out of the Conference room, his feet smacking against the floor loudly. The personnel down the hall turned around when they saw who it was. Bucky really didn't understand Fury sometimes, defend everyone, save the day without them even knowing it, yeah what a lot of shit that was. As soon as he got back to the Helicarrier it was shoved away in compartmentalization, which he hated. He was soon beginning to feel uneasy about everything they had gathered over the year that he had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. Most of the time it just gave him a headache.

Bucky entered his quarters and stood in the middle of the room. He was breathing sharply, his blood boiling. He felt like putting his hand through the wall. The door wasn't closed, light from the hallway shined into it. Bucky saw a shadow come behind him and it dimmed the room slightly. Bucky knew who it was, he turned and it was Hill. He looked at her and looked down. Hill wasn't mad, far from it. She was just happy that Bucky had his own mind, he made choices for himself, and he hadn't had that for seventy years.

Bucky turned away from her slightly to show he wasn't happy with himself. Hill walked forward and closed the door, she turned on the room's lights. Bucky still wasn't looking at her. She walked forward and stood close to him. Bucky shifted slightly, he was hesitant to touch her. Hill took a step closer, she reached forward and took his hand. Bucky's head was still turned away, she reached up to turn it back, but looked at her before she did. His eyes shifted slightly, his lips were thin and his jaw was clenched. He took a sharp breath through his nose and exhaled. "Sorry" he said softly, taking another sharp breath.

Hill shook her head "No reason to be, you showed your opinion"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, then Fury basically told me to go fuck myself"

Hill sighed slightly "He is the boss"

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore" he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Hill looked at him as he put his hands together and looked down at the floor. Hill sat down next to him and she put her hand on his back. "Want to talk about it?" she asked

Bucky closed his eyes and took a long breath. He knew he should, but a part of him didn't want to. Then again, he valued Hill's advice. He opened his eyes and looked at her "When I started, I thought that I would be working on righting my wrongs" he sighed, he thought he could be like Natasha, but he wasn't. He continued. "Now I just feel like I have been doing more of them, I don't know what happens to anything I bring in, or why I need to take someone out, just that it's important" he said, disappointed in himself.

Hill took a breath "The jobs not easy" she said.

Bucky chuckled in agreement "You got that right" he said "How do you deal with it?" he asked her.

"I worked and worked and I got up there to be Deputy Director, then things became clearer"

"Did you know everything?" he asked

Hill sighed "No, I still wasn't allowed to know everything"

"That doesn't encourage me" Bucky said

Hill leaned against him slightly "Have you talked to Fury yet?" she asked

Bucky knew what she was meaning "That we want to leave?" he asked looking at her "No"

"You need to" she said

"I know, I know" Bucky said as he looked at her.

Hill put her hand against his shoulder and he put his arms around her. Hill took a long breath and closed her eyes as she basked in the warmth. "Funny, I never thought I would want to leave" she said

Bucky's eyes glanced at her "Times change" he said

Hill nodded, she looked at the ring on her finger. "You got that right"

Bucky and Hill both laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Hill's hand moved up his chest, she was walking her hand up him. She stared at his metal hand that was resting on his stomach. "I never thought I would settle down" Bucky said

They both laughed, "Well, times change" she said to him.

Bucky smiled, Hill put her hand on his metal one. She frowned "What does my hand feel like?" she asked.

Bucky shifted slightly and he held her hand in his. He swallowed "I don't know" he said softly

Hill sat up slightly, "I know you can tell my hand is there."

Bucky took a deep breath "I can feel that your hand is warm, and it feels ridged" he said

Hill frowned slightly, Bucky took her hand with his real one, "But in this one, your hand is smooth, warm, I can feel the little hairs on the back of your hand, I can feel the smoothness of your nails and I can feel the small lines on your palm"

Hill stared at her hand as he held it. Bucky put his metal hand on her face "I feel your warmth, but ridged" he put his other hand on her face and held her softly "But I can feel you smooth cheek, you slightly foundation, how your cheek raises as you smile, how your skin shifts" he said closing his eyes.

Hill swallowed, Bucky opened his eyes "I can feel that you're beautiful"

Hill smiled at him "You know how to talk to a woman Barnes"

"Only the ones I like" he added.

Hill and Bucky kissed lightly, Bucky inhaled deeply as he tasted her. He pulled her closer, their lips parted slightly so they could breath, then they came back together. Bucky felt her leg shift and wrap around his waist as they made out on the bed. Bucky pulled away slightly and smiled at her "Do you have them picked out?" he asked

Hill smirked "I have a few"

"Well I want you to give me show and tell" he said with a smile.

Hill chuckled "It can wait till after"

Bucky nodded and they began to kiss again, Bucky rolled over and he was laying over her, he kissed her as his hand grabbed her thigh as her leg wrapped around his waist. He lightly moved his hips against her as they continued to kiss. Bucky rolled back over and she was on top now. Bucky moved his hands up her form and he grabbed the zipper of her suit and pulled it down to show her breasts. Bucky grabbed them lightly with his hands, Hill shivered from his metal hand as he massaged her breasts. Hill leaned down and they continued to kiss as her hand moved down toward his belt.

 _ **Steve**_

The thought of drowning in the freezing water was in the back of his mind as he walked down the hallway. He had waited for two hours, Wanda had still not left her room; Steve was almost there. He wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier. He saw her door at the end of the hall, he quickened his pace slightly, but as he drew near his steps slowed. He got to the door and he was barely moving, he saw that the door was closed. He raised his hand and put it into a fist, he knocked on the door lightly. He listened, even if she didn't speak, he could hear her breathing. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak "Wanda" he said softly.

Wanda held her breath and she exhaled slowly. Steve spoke again. "Can I come in?" he asked. He waited for a response, he heard a sniff and the door opened. Wanda opened the door, but quickly retreated back to her bed. Steve peered in, he saw her sitting on her bed, her knees pressed against her chest, her hands locked together at her ankles. He smiled "Hey" he said

Wanda's eyes glanced at him, but quickly looked away. Steve walked into the room and he closed the door. Steve walked toward the bed, Wanda seemed to shrink as he got closer. He stood at the foot of the bed "How's the leg?" he asked

Wanda shifted slightly "Fine" she answered

"Dr. Cho does good work" Steve said, he took a seat and his back was to her. He figured she'd like it that way. Steve looked around her room, it was very much like an older teenager's room. She was only in her early twenties. Steve took a deep breath "Wanda, I just want to say its, okay"

Wanda swallowed, how could it be okay? Steve looked at the floor and he saw a suit case with clothes in it. He frowned "I don't blame you" he said softly.

Wanda could still see him drowning, reaching for a compass. She shuttered slightly, she had lost control, and her powers didn't do what she wanted. Steve wasn't looking at her, she was staring at the back of his head. She didn't know how he knew she didn't want to look at him. Steve turned slightly "I pushed you, and I'm sorry" he said

Wanda knew that he was wrong, she just couldn't control her powers. "It's not your fault" she finally said, her voice was soft and hoarse from crying.

Steve looked back at her, her eyes were red and swollen. "You didn't need to see any of that" he said

She knew what he meant, she closed her eyes and she could feel the freezing water around her. She opened them and he was staring at the covers on the bed. "Wanda" he said

Wanda shook her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry" she said

Steve shook his head "It's not our fault"

"Yes it is" she said, "I attacked your mind, I lost control, I could have killed you"

Steve looked down, that was what it was really about. "Wanda, you need to focus to use your powers right?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"How did you get distracted?"

"I wasn't, I was afraid I would hurt you" she said

Steve smiled "I'm touched you feel that way" he nodded "When do you lose control of your powers?"

Wanda was silent for a minute, she was thinking, from her emotions, she lost control for a bit once Pietro died, and when she was under stress. "When I feel emotion" she said softly

"You were angry and sad when Pietro died, you were afraid to hurt me and I was going to hit you, not hard, but we were fighting. The goal was to take me down"

"I know, but my powers are dangerous, they are driven by my emotions"

"The more you feel the stronger they get" he said

Wanda nodded "I've never attacked a mind before" she said with a sniff, his face flashed before her eyes as he drowned. She blinked and it went away, she looked into Steve's kind blue eyes. Steve smiled "You were afraid, not of me. You were afraid of yourself" he said

Wanda stared at him, her eyes shifted slightly. Steve nodded "Fear can cause many thing Wanda, don't let it control what you do"

"How?" she asked, her eyes were watery and he could tell she felt helpless. Steve smiled at her encouragingly "You need to control your emotions"

"Easier said than done" she said

Steve nodded "It'll take time, and hard work. But it can be done."

Wanda titled her head and sighed, the idea felt impossible. Steve looked at her "And how we're going to do it is by working together. I want to see you on the training floor tomorrow morning"

Wanda's eyes filled with horror "No" she said shaking her head.

Steve shifted slightly "I will work with you, but you have to work with me. It'll just be you and I"

Wanda was even more terrified "I can't Steve, I don't want to use my powers ever again, I don't want to see…" she said, her voice trailing off. Steve took a breath "Wanda" he said firmly, with complete confidence. "Let me help you"

Wanda took a long time to say anything. Her eyes were closed for most of it, a tear fell down her cheek she could see him drowning again. She opened her eyes to escape it, Steve was waiting patiently. He blinked "I know what you saw" he said, his eyes became distant, he seemed to be staring off "You should never have seen any of that"

Wanda nodded "That is why I can't use my powers, I don't want to enter another mind, never again"

"Wanda that is the last thing you should do" he said

Her eyes were full of shock "I don't want to go into people's minds, I see everything" she said, her voice breaking.

Steve nodded "Private training sessions, just you and I. All I'm asking is for you to trust me. I can help, I'm supposed to help you. I can, but first you have to trust me, and trust yourself"

Wanda took a long breath, she didn't answer him. Steve stood up "I'll leave you, Vision wants to see you"

Wanda smiled softly at that. Steve smiled "Tomorrow, bright and early. Don't make me order you" he said in a light tone.

Wanda swallowed and nodded, she would try, but she still felt like she was too hostile. Steve turned and walked out of her room.

He walked down the hallway toward the lounge. It was a new addition from Tony. Steve entered and Vision was standing next to one of the many chairs. He turned to see Steve, he walked forward. Steve smirked slightly "She's expecting you"

Vision nodded and walked past him and down the hall. Steve looked over at the kitchen, Natasha was at the stove. She knew he was there, but she was cooking. Steve walked past the couches and chairs and entered the kitchen. He walked past the counter and he put his hand upon it, his fingers lightly gliding across it. He felt the counter top become warm after his fingers glided against it. Natasha glanced back slightly and saw him through her hair. She smiled as she looked back at the pot of soup she was making. She had taken the opportunity to become more diverse in the food she could make. Now, she could make much more than breakfast.

Steve walked up behind her and he leaned forward. He felt her hair lightly touch his face as he put his hands on her hips. He felt her back touch his chest, her shoulders moving slightly as she stirred the soup. She could feel his warm breath against her neck. She thought about leaving the soup and just turning around and pushing him against the wall, but she decided not to since they weren't exactly in complete privacy. Steve took a deep breath and the soup smelled delicious. He moved his hands to her stomach. "Hmm, what are you making?" he said softly as he lightly kissed the nape of her neck.

Natasha made a sound of approval as his lips touched her neck "Your Vegetable Soup" she said.

Steve smiled "Can't wait to have some" he said as he kissed the top of her shoulder. Natasha smiled, her lips arching, making her look devious. "Easy Bronco" she said

Steve chuckled "You bring it upon yourself" he said as he moved his hand up her back and lightly ran his fingers into her hair. She closed her eyes and his fingers tickled slightly, but she relaxed and exhaled slowly. "Do I?" she asked

Steve nodded "Ever since you kissed me" he added as he lightly kissed her neck again. Natasha smirked at his remark "The escalator?" she asked

Steve smiled "You made the right move, but on the wrong person" he said softly

Natasha smiled "It was a fifty-fifty chance that Rumlow wouldn't have noticed us"

Steve pulled back slightly "So you took a chance?" he asked

"Yeah, it worked out" she said softly

Steve shook his head "You just wanted to lay one on me didn't you?"

"I wouldn't have admitted back then, but hell yes" she said as she exhaled from his breath lightly brushing against her skin.

Steve reached over and turned off the stove and he turned Natasha around. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes making him feel light headed. "When did you start liking me?" he asked

Natasha stared at him "After the first year we were partners"

Steve raised an eyebrow "That was when you started trying to get me dates"

Natasha shrugged "I thought I was no good for you, and I didn't want to like Captain America. I didn't want to be every other female Agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. They talked about you a lot"

"Did they?"

"Yeah, many wanted hop on you and go for a ride"

Steve blushed and he chuckled "I liked you when I first saw you, but I didn't fall for you till you started trying to find me dates. I pushed my feelings away too, I focused on being Captain America, not Steve Rogers."

Natasha smirked "I guess we're both hard headed"

Steve smiled "I'm happy I let you in" he said

"Me too" she said with a soft smile and they kissed tenderly. Steve loved feeling her body against his, the softness of her lips, the feeling of her hair lightly touching his face. Natasha pulled away slightly, she lightly bit her lip "Eat up Soldier" she said

Steve smiled "Later, right now, I need some soup for energy"

Natasha laughed, she was waiting for it, Steve smiled and his cheeks turned bright red. She shook her head "You can't talk dirty without blushing" she said

Steve nodded "I try"

Natasha smiled and kissed him lightly "Eat and then I'll make the rest of the day fun for you"

"Being with you makes the day fun, even talking to you for just a minute makes waking up worth it" he said

Natasha smiled and she couldn't help it, but she always felt so relaxed around Steve, her cheeks turned red. He tilted his head slightly and smiled "You're blushing"

Natasha bit her bottom lip seductively and nodded "You're the only who could make me blush"

 _ **Stark Tower…**_

New York was beginning to start the light show as the sun began its descent. The Tower stood high, the bright orange setting sun covered the top of the Tower in a bright orange glow. Inside the Tower, it was quiet. Except for the lab, music was blaring. Tony was standing in the center of the lab, he was working on fixing the Iron Spider suit, also tweaking it a bit. He couldn't resist, he studied the mid-chest. He looked at the ribs, he could see the dented fist imprint. He had been busy for a while, he was just now able to work on the suit. He ran his fingers over the indentations. He made a small sound of interest, Tony glanced at one of the screens, and he watched the news report on the laboratories in Miami, Florida that were attacked. The news had it wrong, something was stolen.

Tony still had very good contacts, he stared at the screen for a moment, and he sighed. The very idea of what was stolen made him worry. It was Vibranium, not a large amount, but who knows what someone wants with it, could be anything. Tony was looking into with more depth. He hadn't been to the Avenger's Facility for two months now, he was too busy with doing his own thing, looking for Bruce, and being with Pepper. She still wasn't happy that he was still being Iron Man, but it didn't make sense to stop. He didn't want to stop, he needed to be Iron Man.

He grabbed a tool and he took off the plating that was dented with Sean's fist. He casted the piece of metal aside and he looked at the internal damage, luckily there wasn't much. He took a deep breath and forcefully blew it out. He turned and he saw Pepper at the door of the lab. Tony had the music stop and he walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, "Hello" he said

Pepper smiled "Did you forget?" she asked looking at what he was wearing. Tony frowned, then his eyes widened and he put his hand to his head "Dinner" he said

Pepper nodded "You promised"

Tony nodded, he walked back toward the suit, and he shut everything down "And we're going, just give me a few minutes"

Pepper slightly rolled her eyes "You need to spend time outside of this lab"

Tony looked at her "I am, we're going to dinner"

Pepper gave him a look "You know what I mean"

Tony nodded "I know, just I have to work on something"

Pepper smiled and walked further into the lab and she put her hands on his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "Well you need to work on watching the time" she said walking out of the lab. Tony took a quick breath and he turned off the last console and he quickly left the lab to hurry and get better dressed.

Pepper was sitting at the counter when he came out in a suit with no tie, he button the jacket "Okay, let's go"

Pepper turned and got off the stool and walked over to him. "Our reservation was revoked from failure to show up on time"

Tony sighed and lowered his head "I'm sorry Pepper" he said

Pepper sighed "You need to try and live normally for once" she said

Tony nodded "As you keep telling me"

"And you never listen to me"

"And when it all falls on me you are there to tell me: I told you so"

"Yep, and now we're not going to dinner"

Tony shifted slightly, Pepper rolled her eyes "You need to start being here"

"I am here" he said with a frown

Pepper shook her head "Not hear" she said putting her hand to his head "Here" she said pointing to where she was standing. Tony nodded "I lost track of time, you know how it is when I work on something"

Pepper nodded "I do, but sooner or later, I'm not going to be here"

Tony frowned as Pepper began to walk away "What do you mean by that?"

"Either you actually spend time with me and we go do things, and not spend time apologizing because you can't keep track of time, or I want a break" she said

Tony walked forward "Not like a break, break?"

Pepper nodded "A break, break" she repeated.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed "Potts"

Pepper raised her hand and pointed at him "That won't work this time" she snapped

Tony raised his hands slightly "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Pepper's eyes narrowed and it actually scared him a bit. "If you were sorry, you'd stop doing it. I don't listen to your apologies anymore Tony, they don't mean anything!" she said

"Pepper" Tony said

She shook her head and walked away from him "Start caring about more than that armor, or you're going to end up like your father"

Tony frowned "My father was married thank you" he said

"Yeah, how long till he actually found one that wanted to stay?"

Tony's lip twitched "You have no right to talk like that"

Pepper scoffed "When was the last time you ever cared about your father!"

"I want you to leave" Tony said

Pepper laughed, then nodded "Okay, see you Stark" she said harshly and walked away.

"Potts" he said, he shouldn't have said that.

"Fuck you" Pepper said leaving him alone.

Tony put his hands into his pockets and walked past the living area and walked up the stairs. He walked along the balcony and stared out of the large glass panes. He saw himself in the reflection. He shook his head and he saw a small stand with a reward on it. He walked over and took it in his hand. He looked at it, he read his name on it, the white letter engraved into the crystal. He turned and threw the reward and it hit the floor and broke into pieces. Tony put his hands on the railing and lowered his head, he needed a drink.

 **Author's Note: I would love a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Peter**_

That night, Spider-Man was having a late outing. Peter stood on the edge of a building, he overlooked the street below. He was slowly getting used to Hell's Kitchen, but he still preferred Manhattan, for Spider-Man all of New York was important, Peter Parker never liked Hell's Kitchen. He took a deep breath and his head buzzed, he turned to see Matt standing behind him. He took a deep breath and sighed "You can't sneak up on me" he said

Matt was wearing his suit and his mask covered his face, except for his mouth, which formed into a grin. "I wasn't trying"

Peter shook his head slightly "So who is it tonight?" Peter asked, looking at his web shooters and making sure they were fully loaded.

Matt walked forward slightly and stood next to him, Peter got low and he put both his hands on the edge of the building, Matt titled his head slightly as he listened. He turned to look at Peter "I have been keeping an eye on the Yakuza"

Peter sighed "I heard they came back"

"They never left" he said simply

"So, are we going to one of their deliveries?"

Matt was apparently still listening when he heard three trucks full of Yakuza, they were talking in hushed tones. He made a small noise of interest. "Yeah, their deliveries"

Peter sighed and nodded "How many?"

"All of them"

Peter raised his eyebrows slightly, even though no one could see his expression "Are they in order?"

"Basically"

"Why is it that I have a feeling they aren't?"

Matt glanced at him "There's one at the docks"

Peter nodded "I got it, here" he said handing him a communicator.

Matt frowned slightly "What is it?"

"It's an S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator, I stole it a while back, it's so we can stay in contact"

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D. listening in?"

"I have it at a different frequency, I made it up only I can hear and call you"

Matt rubbed his gloved fingers over the communicator "Where do I put it?"

"It can fit into a watch" Peter said

Matt nodded, "Any more toys you stole?" he asked

Peter sighed "Nope, but I have created a few"

Matt smiled "Better get going"

Peter nodded "Call me for the next delivery"

With that he left Matt standing on the roof as he fired a web and leapt off the building and swung down through the street. Peter swung through the warm early summer air. He angled his body as he flipped through the air and fired another web. Peter kept his thoughts out of his mind as he swung toward the docks. Peter landed on the roof of a building and rolled, he came up to his feet and sprinted over the small space. You never could have guess his back was broken four months ago. Peter saw the edge of the roof coming up, he pressed off with his legs and he jumped high into the air.

He felt the air lightly brush against his body and he could smell the Hudson. He saw the docks, he fired a web and he swung himself up to a crane. He held his hands out as he grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. The wind was lightly moving as he stayed crouched, but he looked down from the top of the crane and he saw the lovely delivery of drugs. He took a deep breath and he put his hand to his eyes and everything lit up. He installed tracking for when it was dark, he used it from the Iron Spider suit that Tony was rebuilding, he thought he wouldn't mind if he just took it. Peter saw the Yakuza, very stylish with their suit jackets and tank-tops underneath.

Peter felt his ears vibrate and he knew who it was. "There are…" FRIDAY began to say

"Twenty-five Yakuza" Peter said "I know" he loved it when he was faster than her.

"Then I assume you counted the others?"

"Fifteen" Peter said simply, he took a breath "Can you call in an anonymous tip to the NYPD?"

"DeWolff?" FRIDAY asked

"Yes"

Peter decided he would drop in while she was busy doing that, he moved forward and fired a web on the bottom of the crane and he slowly lowered himself as he held the web. He got closer, and if they had any good light, they could see him, but they don't. He took a deep breath and he saw a large crate that was full of Heroin. He watched as the deal was going well, not for long.

Peter let go of the web and he lightly landed on a large container. He walked forward and he was directly above them. Peter almost laughed at how oblivious they were. He decided to announce himself. He lightly coughed, they looked up at him. "Hey, don't worry about me guys, just watching" Peter said taking a seat on the edge of the container.

They all aimed their guns at him, Peter put his hands up "Wow, no need to get violent, I'll just go" Peter said smiling. He saw them looked at each other and frowned. He chuckled to himself, they were so stupid. Peter dropped down to the ground and fired two webs and stuck four guys together. They fired at him and he was gone. They looked around for him, but Peter was nowhere in sight. "All I wanted to do was watch" Peter said from the side of a container. They aimed to where his voice was and fired, but Peter was already gone.

They were all panicking as the new guy was forming out of nowhere. Their eyes stayed on the containers, they didn't notice that Peter was standing in the middle of the large circle they had formed. He was looking at the large crate of Heroin. He felt a moment of disgust "You guys do know what this does to people right?" he asked

It was like they had all seen a ghost and they jumped and turned, looking at the crate of Heroin that was alone, even though the voice came behind them. If anything they were starting to get annoyed, others were about to piss themselves. Peter was back where he was at the beginning, sitting on the container, he scratched his head slightly. FRIDAY spoke in his ears "The NYPD are on their way, I estimate ten minutes"

Peter sighed, the fun was over, Peter fired a web and it hit one and he freaked out, his finger pulled the trigger and he shot one of his own men. Peter jumped down and kicked him in the face, he skidded across the pavement and kicked another in the gut he leapt up and punched him in the face. Peter felt his head buzz and he dodged the barrage of bullets that followed, he leapt high into the air, he saw them aim up at him and fired again. Peter fired his web shooters and they formed a shield of ionic webbing and the bullets hit it and dissolved. Peter hit the ground and he lunged forward and wrapped his legs around one and brought him down into the ground, he came up and grabbed one as he aimed and shoved the rifle out of his hands. Peter brought his hand into his throat and head-butted him.

Peter dove across the pavement toward another and he swung his leg and swept his legs off the ground. He brought this elbow down and hit the man as he hit the ground. Peter saw the Police Cruisers and he smiled slightly as he continued. The flashing red and blue lights lit up the area and the siren sounded loudly. The ones who weren't fighting him, tuned and aimed to shoot the cops. Peter fired four webs out of each wrist and hit them, he yanked them back and their guns went into the air and clattered against the ground. Peter jumped up and landed on a guy's shoulders and flipped him around with his feet.

Peter had learned a few new moves from some of the Avengers. He went to a few of their training days. Peter slid between one's wide open legs and he smacked his inner thigh and he came up and kicked him in the back as he was kneeling on the ground. He flew forward and hit another. Peter saw that only a few were still standing, he quickly fired web after web and they were soon stuck to any surface they were near, one was hanging upside down with is pants pulled down and his white boxers out for everyone to see. Peter did that one on purpose.

He rather enjoyed himself, he nodded, and turned to see the cops. He gave them a wave "Hello Officers" he said walking forward.

Officer Jean DeWolff walked forward, her handgun drawn. Peter titled his head "These lovely boys are Yakuza" he said

"I can see that" she said looking around at the mess. Peter sighed "That crate is full of Heroin, I'll leave it to New York's finest"

Peter turned on that note and fired a web and swung up toward the crane that he had used to get down. She watched him swing away, he took a long breath and looked at the other two officers. "Get Narcotics down here" she ordered.

Peter was soon swinging back toward the city, leaving the docks behind. He was happy about that too. He swung past an open window and someone yelled loudly and he chuckled nervously as he landed on a roof. Peter looked at his communicator, lucky enough it started to ring. He answered it. "What else do you got?" he asked

"Well, I just stopped the one by the warehouses"

"The docks are taken care of as well"

"Good, how did that go?"

"Embarrassment and hand cuffs"

"That well"

"Yeah" Peter said stretching his arms "What can I say, it's a talent"

"Well there's one last one that I heard about outside of Hell's Kitchen, meet up and take that one out?"

"You got it" Peter said, he took a breath and jumped off the roof and fired a web, he felt the breeze flow around his body as he swung high into the air. He loved swinging around the city. Peter followed the directions that Matt gave him. It was outside Hell's Kitchen, up near Harlem. He didn't know Matt went that far up. Well since he is basically not tied down to a day job, he would increase is area of effectiveness. Although, what could the Yakuza possibly be doing up in Harlem? Drugs go everywhere, but the Yakuza tended to stay in Hell's Kitchen. Peter didn't mind too much though, just more punks to beat up and send to jail.

Peter had to move quickly, how Matt was going to get there was beyond him, but he had faith that he would be there when he arrived. He hoped at least.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky and Hill were both asleep, their quarters were dark and the light from the desk lightly flickered. Bucky was laying on his back, the blankets came up to the middle of his chest, his bare shoulders laid upon the mattress. His short hair was surrounded by the pillow that his head was resting in. His right arm was wrapped around Hill as she snuggled against him. The blankets was over her shoulders, hence why it only came to his mid-chest. Her brown hair was down and it flowed over his shoulder, some of it was on his neck. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they both slept away.

It had been months since Bucky last had a nightmare, a veil of peace seemed to finally taken position. He was lightly snoring as the night went on. His metal arm was lying next to him, he slept like that so it wouldn't hurt Hill if she rolled over onto it, a real arm could be quite comfortable under your back, but a cold metal one that was not like a real one could be a pain in the ass. So it was by his side, his hand open and placed palm down on the mattress. He inhaled deeply and his metal hand twitched. He shifted slightly, his index finger moved slightly, then his middle finger. Bucky was still asleep, peacefully snoring away. Bucky swallowed and then his entire hand twitched, then he grabbed the mattress. He jolted slightly and his breathing became quick and sharp. The jolt of movement made Hill slowly open her eyes. She looked at Bucky as he was breathing quickly, she shot up and looked at him "Bucky?" she said as he shifted in his sleep and his brow furrowed, his lips pierced together, and his nostrils flared. Hill put her hand on his chest, his heart was beating frantically, but his metal hand jumped forward and grabbed her wrist, she gasped in pain by the grip.

Bucky began to shake slightly, or shiver. Hill climbed over him and she put her hand on his metal wrist and pulled his hand away, it grabbed the mattress like before. She climbed out of bed and went over to the console on the wall, she put the soundproof option on. She muted the noise in the room so no one outside could hear it. Hill was in her nightgown and she turned to see Bucky shaking, his head was pressed deeply into the pillow. She walked toward him, then Bucky sat up and rolled out of bed. Hill stopped as the movement startled her.

Bucky was wearing boxers as he slammed his back against the edge of the bed, his eyes were closed, but his hands were close to him. Bucky peeked over the edge of the bed and saw something that made him quickly look away. Hill moved forward and Bucky looked in her direction and screamed at her "GET DOWN!"

Hill frowned, then Bucky jumped up and punched the wall, his real hand denting the metal as much as his metal one. He yelled in frustration. "NO!" he yelled as his metal hand dented he wall.

Hill stayed still, she didn't know what he was going to do if she moved. Bucky turned and he grabbed the computer desk chair and he held it like a club and smacked it into the over wall. The chair broke and he knelt down to the ground and took the broken plastic stem of the chair and started jabbing it into the floor like he was killing someone. Bucky then looked up and threw the stem of plastic and it clanked against the wall. He ran forward and he brought his knee into the wall. Hill moved forward and Bucky turned to her, his eyes were still closed and he stopped, he was breathing heavily and then he fell over.

Hill's eyes widened in horror as Bucky laid on the floor, he opened his eyes and he screamed "NO!"

Hill moved forward and she knelt down next to him. Bucky was shuttering with fear "Where am I!?

Hill put her hand on his chest and his metal hand shot up and grabbed her throat. Hill gasped for air as he choked her, his metal fingers gripping tightly around her throat. Hill struggled to breath, it was even harder to speak. "Bucky" she said through a raspy breath.

Bucky's eyes looked at her, she had never seen such fear in his eyes before she put her hand on his face "Bucky" she said again.

Bucky's eyes blinked and he widened them in horror and let go of her. Hill fell back and she gasped for air as she coughed. Bucky crawled backward, until he smacked into the wall. He closed his eyes, his real hand was throbbing; it was broken. He gritted his chattering teeth together. His eyes opened, Hill was taking deep breaths and he closed them again, he put his head back and rested against the metal wall. His knee was throbbing as well. He put his hand to his head, he thought they had stopped. He groaned as he heard movement, he looked and Hill was crawling toward him. Bucky pressed his body against the wall, "Stop" he said

Hill paused slightly, her hands were flat on the floor Bucky closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He hated himself whenever this happened. His eyes opened to Hill, she was sitting Indian style. She was watching him, Bucky could feel his hand already starting to heal. There was a soft tickling burn on his knuckles. He closed his eyes and the room flashed before him again. He shuttered as he opened his eyes, he kept his eyes off of Hill. She lightly touched her wrist, it wasn't broken, bruised, but not broken. Bucky glanced and he saw her wrist was already forming a purple bruise around it, he looked away. He groaned softly as he clenched his jaw, he had hurt her.

Hill seemed to know what he was thinking. "Not your fault" she said

Bucky looked at her "Yes it is, I grabbed you"

"Yeah, but you thought I was someone else"

"That doesn't change it" Bucky said taking a deep breath.

"Was it Red Room?" she asked

Bucky shook his head as his eyes focused on the floor. "No, something more personal" he said

"What?" Hill asked, Bucky inhaled sharply and he forced himself to look at her. "It's not a happy one"

"Clearly" Hill said bluntly

Bucky scoffed slightly and held back a smirk. "It was before I got captured by Hydra in 1944"

"Before you were the Winter Soldier"

"Yeah, back when I was just Bucky Barnes" he said with a hint of bitterness towards himself. Hill didn't say anything, she waited for him to continue. Bucky seemed to become distant, like he was remembering something. "I could smell the gunpowder, feel the cold mud, the loud screams. Then I was in a dark room and it was Zola. He was standing over me, asking me questions. The questions" he said and shook his head slightly. He groaned and rubbed his eyes "Then I fell from the train, lost my arm" he said looking at his metal hand as he slowly closed it. He took a deep breath "I saw Hydra scientists or doctors, I grabbed one by the throat and killed him that was when I heard your voice"

Hill scooted herself closer to him. Bucky didn't mind, he was still distant "I remember feeling the saw against my arm, the burning shooting pain, but I couldn't react, I was out of it. I remember them constantly calling me the subject" Bucky blinked slowly and breathed "The subject is responding well" he said, his eyes shifted toward Hill, but they were dull and almost misty. "The last time I heard my name was when Zola spoke to me with a grin, Sargent Barnes he said" Bucky closed his eyes, tears formed at the edges of his eyes "It was my last memory of my parents, the last time I thought about them, the last time I knew who I was. The next time I opened my eyes, I was sitting on a table, cold, I felt nothing, my breathing even felt foreign to me. Zola was there, checking me over, he spoke of my arm, then gave me a pat on the shoulder and lied to me, told me that I had taken a grenade to the arm, and I was found by my comrades and they saved my life." Bucky put his hands to his head "It was my first memory of being Winter Soldier, no emotion, not even anger, just hollow, not a thought going through my head, then it happened" Bucky said, his voice trailing off.

Hill was sitting next to him now, she titled her head "What happened?" she asked

Bucky blinked as if he was startled, he looked at her. His lips pressed together and he exhaled. He took a breath, then spoke. "I remembered who I was"

Hill frowned slightly and she blinked, Bucky spoke. "I grew up in Germany, I was an orphan, I joined the army and I spent weeks in the mud, my best friend; Aldrik. He took a bullet to the throat, his blood sprayed all over my face, then I turned and a grenade landed next to me. I grabbed it and threw it, but it exploded only a foot away from my arm. I woke up and the doctor was telling me that I was brave, and that my friend died. Then he told me that I would become the new fist of Hydra. I remember feelings of hate toward the Americans, toward the very idea of Captain America. I felt hate for the first time, and it was toward the best friend, that I didn't even know I had."

Hill frowned, he had never told her any of this before "What was your name?" she asked

Bucky swallowed and shook his head "I don't know, Zola told me that I was to be nameless, for my title was a great honor and only the best soldiers are given the name. The name becomes the knew you, my name had no relevance"

Hill shook her head "Bucky" she said

Bucky looked at her "I even remember my German mother giving me a hug on my tenth birthday, a mother that never existed, just a memory that Zola had implanted in my mind. Suddenly I could speak German, Russian, Japanese, French, Romanian, Korean, Chinese, Spanish, I lost track after a while" he said and swallowed.

Hill rested her head on his shoulder, Bucky rested his against her head and he put his arm around her. She took a deep breath "That isn't who you are"

Bucky nodded "I know"

"Not everyone has their life torn away from them and a new one made"

Bucky closed his eyes "I'm happy I found you" he said

Hill smiled "I'm happy I found you too"

Bucky and Hill held each other and Bucky felt tear fall down his cheeks as he thought of his fake mother, how it was so real, but fake at the same time. He closed his and played every memory he had of Hill, she always made it easy to relax.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter liked to say that Spider-Man went everywhere, but that wouldn't be true. He hadn't been in Harlem once since he became Spider-Man. Peter swung up to a sign that hung above the sidewalk, he sat there, crouched. He watched the empty street in the late hours. Peter waited, he was where Matt told him to be, and the place spoke for itself too. There was a large abandoned building, and lights were shimmering through the fogged glass toward the roof. Peter knew that they were from headlights.

Peter shifted slightly and jumped up to the edge of the roof of the building to his right, he pulled himself up. He stood up and heard footsteps behind him. Peter glanced back, it was Matt.

Matt walked up to the edge of the roof and looked at the building across the way and he could _see_ inside. There was five large SUVs. With over twenty armed men. Matt took a breath "You ready?" he asked

Peter took a breath "Why not" he said simply

"Okay, I'm going to introduce myself"

Peter nodded, "See you soon"

Matt leaped over the edge of the roof and Peter jumped off and fired a web. He swung to the right and up, he flew up past the building and landed on the roof softly. He stayed low, he scanned the area, it was empty, not even a guard on the roof. Clearly this was not a routine delivery point. He went to the edge of the building and he climbed over it, he hung off the edge, his feet right above the large line of glass. Peter listened carefully.

Matt pushed the door open, he walked in and he was expecting this. He blocked a knife and snapped the man's arm and punched him in the throat so he couldn't scream. Matt punched him in the face, he hit him again and again. He left him bleeding on the floor, Matt walked forward. It would have been a nice building, but it was more like a warehouse. The inside was as hollow as a dead tree.

He saw the two SUVs, they were facing away from him, and the other three were shining their head lights nice and bright. He stuck to the edges of the large open space, where the shadows still lingered. He slowly placed his footing, their voices were enough for him to see the entire space, he stepped over a busted pipe, he could tell that there was a rat in the far right corner of the building and he knew that Peter was just above the glass. Matt took a slow deep breath, he could hear their breathing, calm and normal. They weren't expecting trouble. A smile formed on Matt's lips, he got closer. They were talking about the shipment, it was a lot of Heroine. It would soon be on the streets and be the next biggest thing in Harlem. The Yakuza were getting desperate for territory and money, and it was all because of him.

Matt knew he was running out of shadow, he stopped and he continued to listen. It was a good possibility he could hear some more details on how the Yakuza were fairing. He listened, if anything, the Yakuza were starting to get desperate. Matt listened for another five minutes, but the deal was coming to a close, so he decided to stop it. He stepped out of the shadows and they all jumped at the sight of him, they aimed their rifles at him. One of the men that the Yakuza were dealing with, his eyes were wide and he looked at them I thought you said that he doesn't come up this far?" he had a lovely skull tattoo on his neck. Matt kept his focus on their fingers, he needed to know the exact moment that they were going to pull it.

Peter heard the commotion and he waited, he loosened his arms slightly, at least his grip never got tired if it was just him. Matt took a stepped forward and they went to fire. They fired, but Matt had already moved, he was back in the shadows. "SHIT!" the man with the skull tattoo hollered.

Peter knew it was almost time, they all studied around, looking for the slightest movement in the shadows. Matt was standing behind of the SUVs. He climbed onto top of it and ran, they heard the slamming of boots on metal and then Matt lunged out of the darkness and hit one with his fist as he came down. Matt's feet hit the floor and he rolled, he heard the slightest movement as he came up and smacked one in the knee, it snapped to the side.

Peter fired two webs and he pushed back with is feet and he jumped off, he swung back and put his feet forward and he drove himself through the glass. The loud shattering of glass scared them, Peter saw everything in slow motion, glass was moving past him and his eyes, he fired a web and felt the slack, and he swung himself forward and kicked one into the SUV. Peter flipped backwards, eh landed on another man's shoulders and he jumped off. Peter blocked a punch and kicked him in the ribs and punched him in the chest. He flew back five feet and smacked into two others. "It's the Spider!" another yelled

Peter turned and the light moved over his suit, his eyes reflected the light and the man ran away in horror. Peter chuckled and fired a web, hitting him in the leg. Peter yanked him off his feet, he yelped as he pulled him forward. The man screamed as he was put upside down and he hung from the ceiling by one foot. Peter knew that Matt had it handled, he was just looking for runners. Peter saw the guy who was pissing his pants, a skull tattoo was on his neck. Peter fired a web and it hit the man on the back. He blind fired his pistol and Peter dodged the bullets that came toward him. Peter yanked him toward him, the man turned and fired again, the bullet missed him by a longshot. Peter fired another web and it stuck him to the floor.

Matt kicked the last remaining Yakuza in the face. He turned, there was a guy hanging upside down, his heart was hammering and the guy on the floor was almost crying. Matt walked toward Peter, he looked at him "Got the runners"

Matt took a deep breath "Good"

They both looked at the skull tattoo guy. They looked at each other, Peter nodded and walked forward. The lights loomed over them, Matt didn't notice how in low light Peter looked creepy. The Skull guy started to breathe faster as Peter walked toward him, his white eyes narrowing. Peter could tell the guy wanted to run away, he knelt down, his hands hanging next to his knees lazily. "Hello Mr. Skulls, I have a few questions"

"I ain't telling you shit! He yelled in a higher octave voice, Peter could tell he was trying to act tough. "Well you might want to, because the guy behind me wants to ask the same questions, just I won't break anything"

The man swallowed and nodded "What do you want to know?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Why are the Yakuza up here?"

"Uh…they were looking for good customers, they were losing ground in Hell's Kitchen", his eyes glancing at Matt.

Peter looked back "Bit surprised that he came all the way up here huh?"

"Yeah" the guy breathed

"What was the plan for this Heroine?"

"Sell it to people on the street and anyone else who wanted good heroine"

Peter chuckled, _good heroine._ "Well it's not going to anyone but the police"

The guy swallowed "What are you going to do to me?" he asked in a small voice

"I'm going to leave you hear and let the police deal with you"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"I don't kill" Peter said

"What about him?"

"He doesn't kill either, just severely hurts you"

"So you're not with him"

"We help each other out"

"No, not him, the other guy"

Peter looked back at Matt, he turned back to the Skull tattoo guy. "The other guy?"

"Big man, a black man, can rip car doors off with one hand, nothing harms him"

Peter sighed "No"

The man sighed and Peter punched him in the face and knocked him out. Peter stood and turned toward Matt. "Who's he talking about?"

"Claire's mentioned him" Matt said

Peter nodded "How is Claire doing?"

"We don't talk too much"

Peter nodded, the very sight of the large crates of heroine made his blood boil. "Have you ever seen him?"

"No, just people talking, why? Do you thing we should make an introduction?"

Peter shrugged "Have you talked to the girl who runs Alias Investigations?"

"Been busy" Matt said

Peter nodded "Wouldn't hurt to have some other friends"

Matt shrugged "The only one I seem to like is you"

Peter and Matt both began to walk toward the exit "You've only met me"

"I know Felicia" Matt added

"Criminal" Peter added

Matt sighed "Got me there, Castle" he said with a quick voice.

"Criminal too"

Matt sighed "I guess I don't know any other good guys"

"Well, I think it's time we at least get on a name basis with them"

"Well, I'll leave that to you" Matt said

Peter frowned "You don't want to have any friends?"

"Most people that get close to you get hurt"

"Well not exactly a choice for us to make, it's theirs"

"Keep believing that" Matt said as they left the building.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think about Peter and Matt getting a few new friends? Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Steve**_

Everything was quiet, the hallways of the Facility were empty. Lights were on, but not all of them, letting the natural light flow in from the large glass panes on the east side of the building. The sun wasn't not visible, but the edge of the horizon was becoming a pale blue. Small hands of orange lightly pressed against the very tips of the trees. The personnel within the Facility were working in their stations, but no personnel were going back and forth between them unless needed. In Steve and Natasha's quarters slept two Avengers. Steve was on his back, as usual. Natasha was snuggled up against him and her arms were around him. Her legs were wrapped around his, her head was resting on his shoulder. Her red hair rested against his shoulder, but it was now long enough that some of it crept onto his neck and chest. She had decided to grow it out, Steve didn't complain.

Natasha's eyes were moving slightly, her hand was rested upon his chest, over his heart. She loved the sound of it as she slept, Steve was sleeping quietly occasionally he would snore softly. Steve was dreaming, he was lost within his dream. His chest slowly rose and fell, his soft breath filled the room. Steve's face was plain, then his eyebrows shifted and furrowed. He didn't shift, or make a sound, but his eyebrows moved and he scrunched up his face as he breathed, then stopped. He was holding his breath.

 _Steve felt the freezing water all around him, he fought against the large amounts of ice that fell around him. He looked out through the darkening bomber, the white ice fell around him, pinning him against the hull of the bomber. He gritted his teeth as he pushed against the ice, trying to get unpinned. Steve stopped, his muscles were straining and he saw his compass float past him. Steve still had one good arm, he reached out with a sudden urgency and his fingers lightly touched it, but they missed and the compass turned and flipped. His heart jumped and he reached farther, his arm was burning and then his fingers grasped the compass. He pulled his arm close to him, he looked at it. The picture of Peggy looked back at him, her smile. Steve could still feel her lips on his, he suddenly gulped in freezing water as his body gasped for air. There was none, just water. His body jerked and twitched as he sucked in more water, he felt his lungs filling up, and his vision was growing dark. Steve looked at his compass, at Peggy, one last time. He closed the compass in his hand and his eyes closed along with his hand and everything went dark._

 _Steve opened his eyes and he was at a party, he looked at his hand, his compass was missing. Steve looked around as he saw happy faces and people danced and flipped over their arms. Steve had seen this before, it was the dream that Wanda made him see. He walked forward and he saw a camera flash and he heard a loud roar of cannon fire. He shifted at it, he looked over and he saw a man with a beer in his hand laughing, he was bleeding from the chest, a gunshot wound was directly over his heart. He was pale, but as happy as can be. Steve frowned slightly and he continued to walk, he could hear the music, he knew the sound. He could feel it him his feet, how he wanted to dance to it, but he couldn't. He looked to his right and a grenade flew through the air and a great flash followed. He looked as he lowered his hand from his eyes. It wasn't a grenade at all, it was a flower._

 _Steve continued on and he suddenly felt the ground rumble and he stopped, then a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Peggy, her brown hair was up and her lips were red and she was wearing a blue dress. "Steve?" she said_

 _Steve looked at her, but didn't say anything, he was in shock to see her. "It's time for our dance" she said, her voice welcoming and the voice he longed to hear._

 _She looked at him and smiled "We can home now, the War's over"_

 _Steve felt a smile creep upon his lips, Peggy got close and he put his hands around her. He took her hand in his and placed his over hand on her waist. Then they began to dance, Steve smiled then, he twirled her and brought her back to him. Steve felt her body against his and then another flash and he turned. He was alone in the large space, everyone was missing, and it looked like the party was over. He looked back over to the places he saw the dead soldiers, they were missing as well, but blood was pooled on the floor where they stood and covered the chairs they sat in._

 _The music was gone, he was alone then he heard a chuckle. It was low and gravely. It laughed again "Captain America…" it said_

 _Steve frowned, he knew whose voice it was, Ultron. "I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…"_

" _To think you could exist without a war"_

 _Steve looked around for Ultron, his voice was coming from behind him. Steve saw him, standing there. His red eyes were almost squinting as he walked forward, his metal mouth smiling. "We gave you a party, the woman you love, but all you could see was war and death"_

 _Steve looked back at the chairs that the dead soldiers were at, but they were gone, the blood was also gone. He looked back at Ultron, he chuckled "Stark doesn't understand, I understand"_

 _Steve swallowed as Ultron continued to walk forward, he stopped a few feet away from Steve. It was as if he expected Steve to take a step backward, but he didn't. Ultron raised his metal brow in amusement. "All you see is a fight, I understand. You sacrificed yourself in the middle of a war, then you woke up and learned about our beautiful world. Then you were thrown right back into the fight. You may have chosen to, but they still encouraged you. They even tried to help, but they couldn't. They weren't there."_

" _Neither were you" Steve said_

 _Ultron smiled and nodded "I wasn't, but I saw it all, the horror, and then the beauty"_

 _Steve frowned, he took a step forward. Ultron chuckled "To think you could exist without a war"_

 _Steve blinked and he looked around as Ultron was gone. He looked around then a hand grabbed his arm. He looked to see Peggy "We can go home" she said again._

 _Steve blinked and took his arm out of her hand. She frowned "Steve?" she said confused_

 _Steve shook his head, he had been through this before. He turned and Natasha was standing there. He froze, her red hair was shorter. She was wearing a black dress it was the dress from their mission in Spain. She smiled at him "Hello Rogers"_

 _Steve swallowed then Peggy walked around him "Steve?" she asked_

 _Everything felt so real, his heart was aching. He looked at them, but they didn't seem to notice each other. Peggy smiled "Let's go home, Howard is waiting for us"_

 _Steve felt his heart constrict, almost stop as he heard the name. He remembered when he learned that Howard had died, by the hands of Hydra. Steve closed his eyes, then he felt hands touch him. He opened his eyes to see Natasha close to him, her eyes filled with concern. "Steve?" she asked_

 _He closed his eyes and Natasha lightly placed her hand on his arm, her touch made him feel warm, his heart slowed and he felt better. He open his eyes and Natasha smiled at him "Clint is waiting for us"_

 _Peggy spoke "Steve" she said_

 _Steve looked at Peggy, she got close. Natasha was gone, he was alone with Peggy. He took her in his arms and they kissed. Steve felt his lips burn with the familiar feeling, but something was off. He didn't know what it was, but he just didn't feel anything besides the memory. They came apart and Steve looked down at her "I can't go home" he said_

" _Why not?" she asked with a small laugh._

" _Because it's not my home, it could have been, but that's all it is, a dream, a fantasy"_

" _How could you say that?"_

" _Because the truth is, I didn't come out of that ice, not at the time I wanted to, but the time I needed to. I will always love you Peggy, but I don't have memories of you that make me feel alive."_

" _And you do with her?" Peggy asked bluntly_

 _Steve thought about Natasha and all the times she had made him laugh and feel that he wasn't ninety-four years old. "Yes, I love you, but I can't live my life with you, I have a chance here. I need to live my life, I need to stop torturing myself with the past and what we could have been. I love you Peggy, but not like I love Natasha"_

 _Steve saw a bright flash and an explosion then he closed his eyes._

His eyes opened, he was lying in bed. Natasha was against him and the ceiling was staring back at him. He took a deep breath. He felt lips against his cheek, He looked Natasha had just woken up. "Morning" she said with a smile.

Steve pushed all his thoughts away from his memory, and smiled back "Morning"

Natasha blinked and she took a breath, she could tell something was bothering him. Her hand moved over his chest slightly. He kept his eyes on her, "What's wrong?" she asked

Steve made a small noise, he wasn't surprised that she noticed. "I can't get anything past you"

Natasha raised one of her eyebrows, "Not everything"

He chuckled softly and took a quick breath. His eyes looked at the ceiling "Just a memory" he said

"Of what?" she asked him.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He shook his head "It's not important"

Natasha put her hand on his face, he looked at her. Her emerald eyes looked at him "Let me help you for once"

Steve smiled softly, then it disappeared. "It was the dream that Wanda made me see in South Africa"

"The time that she got all of us?"

Steve nodded, his hands were still around her, but they weren't holding her tight like before. She stayed quiet as Steve worked through his mind on what he wanted to say. He wished it was easy to say, everything would be better if it was all easy to say. "I told you what it was about"

Natasha nodded "You were at a party, you saw soldiers drinking and being happy, even though they had bullet wounds and were bleeding. Peggy came up behind you and you danced for a few seconds and then you came out of it"

Steve nodded "That's not all of it"

Natasha inclined her head with interest "What?"

"I left a part out"

Natasha propped herself up with her arm and looked at him "What happened?"

Steve took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She could tell he didn't really want to talk about it. His blue eyes looked at her and kept leaving then coming back. Each time they looked sadder. She laid there quietly, letting Steve take his time. He took another breath. "When I turned and I was alone, I heard Ultron's voice"

"Ultron was in your dream trance?"

"Yes, he repeated what he said to me before he attacked"

"What did he say, I wasn't exactly there at the moment that you, Tony and Thor interrupted him."

"He laughed at me" Steve said softly, his eyes distant "He said: Captain America… I can't physically throw up in my mouth. To think you could exist without a war"

Natasha kept listening, Steve continued "He spoke to me about how they showed me a party and the woman I loved, and all I could see was war and death"

"Then?" Natasha asked

"He disappeared, then Peggy came back, told me we could go home"

Natasha listened closely, she did her best to not interrupt him. Steve took a breath "You were there, you said hi to me, and told me that Clint was waiting for us"

"That all?" she asked in a soft voice

"No, I talked to Peggy, and I moved on. I liked you, but you had your eyes on Bruce. I gave up the fantasy, the dream of having a family"

Natasha put her head on his shoulder. Steve closed his eyes for a moment and tears came to them, he sniffed and wiped them away. He took a deep breath "And it all worked out, I got you" he said looking at her.

She smiled at him "And I got you" she lightly poked him.

Steve smiled softly "Yes you did"

Natasha put her arms back around him and tightly hugged him. Steve closed his eyes and took in the feeling. She closed her eyes and she could hear his heart in her ear. They opened and she spoke "Steve?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"I wish we could have a family" she said softly

Steve smiled softly, he held her tighter. She closed her eyes, feeling safe and comforted. "Me too" he said softly. He lightly kissed her head and they both laid there in each other's arms. Staying in the moment and enjoying it.

 _ **Bucky**_

Early morning was not the best time for Bucky, especially after the night he had. Bucky was on his Quinjet, some damage was sustained. He took it upon himself to repair it, he usually worked on it in the morning, if he had any free time; which wasn't often. He was on the very top of it, there were a few panels missing. He was putting new ones on, he was wearing goggles as he used the blow torch.

Bucky liked working on the Quinjet, it was like when he was younger, working on a car. Except this one could fly and shoot. He took the torch away from the metal and the blinding light ceased, a loud clap came after. Bucky looked up slightly and pulled the goggles away from his eyes and they sat in his short hair. Which was on its way to growing out again, it was mixture of what it used to be and short. He liked it, he looked down and Fury was standing there, Allen was with him. The very sight of them gave Bucky a feeling of annoyance. He wasn't going to get to work on the Quinjet as long as he had wanted to.

Bucky slowly moved over to the edge and took a seat, his legs hanging off the edge. Allen smiled "Patch up job"

Bucky looked back at the patch of new paneling he had done, and the ones he needed to put in. He nodded "Just keeping her healthy" he responded, he looked at Fury "Nick" he said

Fury had both hands on his waist "James"

Bucky used his first name, so Fury used him that was how it usually worked. "Got a mission for me sir?" Bucky asked

Fury nodded "I do"

Bucky cocked an eyebrows slightly "Do I need to come down, she still needs work"

Fury shook his head and glanced back at Allen. "I need you to go to Montana"

Bucky frowned "Montana?"

"We have reason to believe that Sean Richardson could be there"

Sean Richardson, Anti-Cap, the cosplay dresser. "Have the coordinates?"

Fury gave him a small nod, Bucky took a breath "Send them to my communicator, once I patch up my ride, I'll head out"

"Not enough time to patch up, you need to leave now"

Bucky frowned "Rush?"

"We may have something, we're not entirely sure what, but it's promising. Niko may be involved"

"Finally showing his face huh?" Bucky said, standing up.

"With how it all went down four months ago, Niko may be interested in our dear Anti-Cap"

"Wouldn't surprise me, Sean ran though, you think he would go back to where he was?"

"Maybe, maybe not, it's worth a look"

Bucky climbed off the Quinjet and landed on his feet. He walked forward "Solo?"

"If you want" Fury said

Bucky swallowed and licked his teeth slightly "I'll take Hill with me"

Fury nodded "You better be gone in ten"

Bucky nodded and Fury walked away, Allen stayed for a few seconds and followed. Bucky rubbed his hands together, no time to get cleaned up either. Bucky really needed to talk to Fury, it could wait till after Montana. He went to go find Maria.

He walked down hallway upon hallway, sometimes he hated the size of the Helicarrier. He was hoping Maria was somewhere easy, he walked past Jane's lab. He stopped and walked through the doors. He entered the lab and he looked at all the crazy gismos. Jane suddenly popped up from the large desk "Bucky" she said

Bucky smiled "You know where Maria is?"

"In here" Hill's voice said from a side room.

Jane's eyes shifted toward her voice and went back to Bucky. Bucky frowned "What?"

"Nothing just thought you were working on your Quinjet"

"I would be, if Fury didn't give me a mission"

Hill came out of the room, "Where to?"

"Montana, it's about Sean Richardson"

Hill sighed "Solo?"

"No, you're coming with me"

Hill frowned "You know I can't fight Sean right?"

"Yeah, but there is a high chance that he isn't there"

Hill took a deep breath "Okay, we leaving now or…"

"In five" Bucky said.

Hill smiled slightly and nodded "Well is the Quinjet repaired?"

"No" Bucky said "We're taking a newer one"

Hill nodded "I'm driving" she said as she walked out the door of the lab.

Bucky chuckled "I was going to let you"

Jane laughed silently at him, Bucky looked back at her and shrugged "I was" he exclaimed.

 _ **Natasha**_

The warmth of the bed was gone as she stood at the dresser. Steve had went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and take a quick shower. She looked at the mirror that sat on the dresser, she saw the long red curl that hung in front of her eye. She moved it aside and she shivered slightly as the cool air touched her skin. She stood at the dresser, naked, not a stitch. Natasha opened the top drawer and she found the mixture of her underwear and his. She smirked as she looked at his boxers.

Her hand reached in and grabbed one of her pair, she twirled it on her finger. The bathroom door opened and Steve walked out, his hair slightly dry, teeth cleaned and his breath smelling of spearmint. Natasha looked at him, he raised an eyebrow. She pulled one of the sides of her panties and flicked it at him. He caught it with his right hand, lucky enough that it was the one holding the towel around his waist together. The towel fell to the floor, Natasha's eyes moved down his body and she gave him a seductive smile. Steve felt his heart quicken in pace and he walked forward.

Natasha stood there, waiting for him. He smiled, her panties in his hand. She gave him a smirk and her eyebrow rose. He had seen that look before, she usually only used it on him. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Natasha felt his breath tickle her neck, she could smell the spearmint. Steve stepped closer, their naked bodies inches apart.

Natasha looked down his chest and his defined abs, his muscular forearms and he was standing erect. Her eyes slowly moved back up to his, she gave him another seductive smile. "Happy to see me?" she asked teasingly

Steve smiled and his hand lightly brushed up her arm, he stopped and moved his finger lightly back down her arm. "What do you think?" he asked

She showed her teeth and Steve looked at her panties that were in his hand. "Red ones?" he asked

She shrugged "Luck of the draw" she said

He smirked "Want help?" he asked, she could tell he was trying not to blush, and to his victory, he didn't. Natasha moved even closer, her breasts lightly touched his chest. Steve looked down at them for a moment "You're excited" he said

Natasha smiled "How could you tell?" she asked

Steve raised an eyebrow "Well, it could be by how you're looking at me"

Natasha nodded, "What else?"

"Your heart is beating quickly, and your hand is itching to grab me" he said glancing down at his member.

Natasha smiled and kept her hand at her side, Steve nodded "and your nipples are hard" he added

Natasha chuckled softly "Gave that one away"

"Although that could be because it's cold in here"

Natasha got closer and his warm skin touched hers, Steve took a breath "I have work to do"

Natasha nodded "I know"

"You don't care do you" he said with a smirk.

Natasha shook her head and placed both her hands on his chest, his heart was thumping, rather quickly. She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. Steve moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer. Natasha could feel him pressing against her stomach. She moved him to the wall, Steve lightly smacked into it. Natasha laid it on him, Steve closed his eyes and he felt her tongue dancing with his. Natasha move her hand down and grabbed him. Steve felt his heart skip a beat and he grabbed her ass. Natasha moaned against his mouth, she felt the very touch of his fingers, making her body become warm and she felt the urge to push him onto the bed.

Natasha grabbed him and pulled him away from the wall, Steve walked after her as they continued to kiss. Steve still had her panties in his hand as they slowly made their way over to the desk. Natasha felt the desk touch her ass and she stopped and leaned back slightly. Steve pushed forward, she went back and laid on the desk. Steve shoved the things upon it out of the way. Natasha smiled as Steve kissed her neck. She shivered from his soft lips.

His hands touched her breasts and she moaned softly as his very touch made her feel like she was on fire. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his member laid on her pelvis. She put her hand son hi strong back and held him close as they continued to kiss. Steve pulled away slightly and grabbed her breasts. Natasha gasped and lightly moved her tongue over her teeth and lightly bit her lip. Steve moved his hand and found himself. Natasha stared up at him, his blues eyes gazing down at her. She could feel his against her, he moved and lightly rubbed against her sweet spot. She moaned with anticipation. Steve took a deep breath and she kissed him hard and she pulled him in. She closed her eyes as she felt him, he moaned loudly.

Natasha kept her hands on his back as he opened his eyes. She took a deep breath as she felt him. Steve swallowed and his hand went to the side of her face. She closed her eyes and pushed her cheek against his hand. She felt nothing but bliss, utter pleasure. She opened her eyes and she gave him a gentle kiss. Steve began to move, she held onto his back tightly. She felt every part of him, her hands moved to his sides and she felt his skin press against hers.

The whole room seemed to move, his breathing was her breathing. His movement was her movement. She closed her eyes and took in a long breath as she clenched her jaw and moaned. His hand came back to her cheek and she opened her eyes, his blue eyes made her feel even more on fire. She moved slightly and pressed her lips against his and he groaned as she slightly swiveled her hips. Natasha felt him move again and she leaned her head back and a breath left her. She could feel him, every movement made her moan. The feeling of his breath on her neck made her shiver.

Natasha could feel it, the feeling. It had been brewing for some time now. Steve held her tighter, she moaned as she felt him. She knew he was almost undone. The room seemed to start to slow and Steve bit his lower lips slightly and she felt him. He closed his eyes and she moaned loudly as he slowly moved, his body slowly coming to a stop. She felt her thighs shiver and she could feel him. Steve opened his eyes and he put his hand on her cheek again. Natasha pulled him down and their foreheads pressed together. Their noses less than an inch apart. She was breathing heavily, and so was he.

Steve took a deep breath "I love you" he said with a soft voice.

Natasha blinked and she smiled, she kissed him. Their lips drew apart, "I love you too" she said

Steve took a deep breath and he leaned back and stood to his full height. He stepped away from her and she shivered slightly as she felt him leave her. Steve walked toward the dresser, he grabbed a pair of boxers. Natasha sat up, the desk was in reasonable order, just a bit of tidying up to do. She moved, her feet touching the floor. She walked toward him, Steve was already in pants and buckling his belt. She put her hand on his shoulder, he turned. She kissed him "See you in a bit"

Steve nodded "Nat"

Natasha raised her eyebrows slightly to show she was listening. He took a breath "Tomorrow, we'll be at Clint's"

Natasha smiled at him "Can't wait, I need to talk to Hill"

"See in the training room"

She nodded "Now I need a shower" she said with a smirk.

"Sorry" he said

Natasha walked to the bathroom doorway and turned around, "My fault" she said with her usual smile with a cocked eyebrow. Steve nodded "Love you"

"Love you" she said

Steve went to leave, "Hey soldier?" she called after him, he turned to look at her. "There's room" she said

"Tempting, you want to go again?" he asked

Natasha moved like a child and looked at him "Maybe" she said softly, as if she was asking for something.

Steve thought about it for a second, "To hell with being on time" he said walking forward, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside.

Natasha laughed as he followed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

 **Author's Note: Leave a review with your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wanda**_

The Facility was rather quiet today, Wanda was standing in the training room. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground and her hands were together, her fingers wrapped around each other. She looked around at the large room, she was on the sparring mat. Which took up over half the room, another section was the workout center, that itself had a one on one sparring mat. She often saw Steve and Natasha using that. Wanda found the whole situation interesting, first of all it was all pretty shocking. Now, seeing them react to one another. Wanda wasn't upset by it either, she felt rather neutral about it. The stories of Natasha were all true, but yet she was very different than she thought she would be.

When she started, she thought she would be cold and calculating, exactly how she was described by all the Hydra agents that she had listen to when she was in her glass cell. Actually meeting her, that was something. She was what they said she would be like, tough and intimidating. She still was, but Wanda never thought she would have a sweet side to her, that she actually had a heart. She actually looked up to her in a way, she looked up to most of her teammates. She was the kid on the team. She never really spoke to Rhodey, other than the normal hello. Sam was okay, nothing too special with him. Vision on the other hand was one of the most interesting people she'd ever met. Technically he wasn't human, but she could feel his mind. He had thoughts and feelings, wants and needs. To her, he was as human as she was, and to most people, she wasn't one.

Her and Vision had a connection, even if it's because the mind stone, nonetheless. She felt something for him. Her thoughts continued on till the doors opened and Steve walked onto the main floor. Wanda blinked and looked at him, he was wearing his equipment, except for the helmet. Wanda didn't really have equipment. Steve smiled at her as he walked forward, his shield on his arm swinging slightly. "Morning Wanda" he said kindly

"Morning" Wanda said simply, her voice was quiet, but strong.

Steve swallowed and shifted slightly, he took his shield off his arm "Won't need this for now" he lightly set it on the floor. Wanda watched him closely, he seemed happy, happier than before when he talked to her. She was glad for that, especially after what she made him relive. Steve almost seemed to notice what she was thinking "I'm good, you didn't hurt me Wanda"

"You could have fooled me" she said simply, she remembered him, his eyes. Steve nodded "I've relived it before actually, multiple times"

Wanda didn't react to that, but the fact made her feel even more uncomfortable. He took a deep breath "Okay, ready to get started?" he asked

Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but she cleared her throat slightly and lowered her head in anxiousness and shifted. "Yes" she said

Steve's blue eyes looked on her fondly, she looked at him. She felt better instantly, Steve smiled "Just breathe" he said

Wanda took a deep breath, she was tense from the time she opened her eyes that morning, some of it disappeared, but enough remained. "So, you think I can control my powers" she said

"I do" Steve said with a nod "We just need to clear some of the fog" he said pointing at her head.

Wanda frowned "Fog?"

Steve looked at her "Sorry, you let your emotions control what you do instead of you actually doing it" he said with a nervous smile.

Wanda nodded, that made more sense. Steve put his hand out, Wanda stared at it. Steve took a deep breath "Okay, I want you to move my hand back to my side" he said simply

Wanda squinted for a second, almost confuse don what he wanted. Steve just waited patiently, she could swear he would have waited forever. Wanda took a deep breath and began to move her right hand. The red aura twirled through her fingers and it moved to Steve's hand. Steve could feel her wrapping around his hand. Steve smiled "Now move it" he ordered

Wanda focused and she intensified her powers and Steve's hand began to shake slightly. Steve flexed his hand and fought against her power to keep his hand in place. Wanda focused more and his hand moved slightly. She could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. Steve kept his hand in place, except for the occasional twitch from her powers. Wanda let out a gasp and lowered her hand, she took a deep breath "I can't move it" she said amazed with the fact she couldn't move it, when she could stop a train. Steve only smiled and nodded "I was fighting you the entire time"

Wanda frowned at him. Steve shrugged "You think I'm just going to let you move my hand on your own, no you have to be stronger than me, now" he said putting his hand back out "Move it" he ordered. Wanda swallowed and took another deep breath. She raised her right hand again and the red aura moved toward Steve's hand and wrapped around it, she focused and tried to move his hand to his side. She was pushing hard, but what if she broke his wrist or pulled his arm all the way back and snap it? She wasn't achieving what Steve told her to do, she raised her left hand to help her right and another red aura moved to Steve's hand and tried to move it.

Steve fought against her power, it felt like an evenly matched arm wrestle, no one moving, just painful flexing. Wanda should really be able to move his hand to his side with little to no effort. He felt her stop a train, she should be able to move his hand. Wanda gritted her teeth and she collapsed her arms and she took a deep breath after deep breath. She shook her head "I can't move it"

Steve only smiled "You should be able to, what's stopping you from pushing harder?"

Wanda shook her head "I don't know" she simply said

"Yes you do" Steve said

Wanda bit her lower lips slightly and her eyes left him and went to the floor. "I don't want to hurt you" she said

Steve nodded "That is why, you're spending half your focus on not trying to hurt me instead of using it all to move my hand to my side like it was me myself that moved it"

"I can't control it" Wanda said

Steve shook his head "Wanda, I am fighting you, I am reacting like anyone else. You have to focus and move my hand to my side, you won't hurt me. Focus on moving y hand to my side, you're not making me hit myself"

Wanda shifted uncomfortably, "Okay" she said

Steve smiled at her "Okay, now move my hand" he ordered again.

Wanda watched as Steve put his hand out again, Wanda raised her right hand and the red aura moved to his hand and wrapped around it like before. She went to move his hand and he fought against her, his hand began to shake like before. Wanda felt her thoughts of hurting him re-enter her mind. She focused more, but the more she did, the more her fear of hurting him took her focus away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she needed to focus; she wasn't making him hit himself. She was just moving his hand to his side it didn't have to be quick or violent. Just a fluid motion. Her eyes opened and the thoughts of hurting him left and all her focus went to moving his hand.

Steve instantly felt an overwhelming feeling and his hand began to move to his side, he fought and fought against it, but whatever he did was nothing compared to her. His hand wasn't even shaking, it was like it wasn't his anymore and his own hand was moving on its own. His hand went down to his side and Wanda lowered her right hand and let out a long breath. Steve grinned "See, you can do it"

Wanda smiled slightly "I just did what you told me"

"When all of your focus is on something, you have complete control. When you attacked my mind, even though it was something you've never done before. You did it out of defense, I was going to hit you, and your mind reacted. More of your focus was used, so you attacked my mind, instead of meddling with it"

"How do I get those thoughts out of my head?"

"You don't, you need to learn to trust yourself. You're afraid you'll hurt people, and when you did that, you hurt people. Have control of it all, you could take us all down, simply by taking hold of our legs and keeping them from moving"

"I don't think I'm ready for that" Wanda said

Steve chuckled "It'll take time, lots of time, but I'll be with you every step of the way, if you want me to be" he added.

Wanda smiled softly "What next?"

Steve grabbed his shield "Catch this in mid-air" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

Wanda swallowed "Is it coming directly at me?" she asked

"No, not yet. I will throw it aside you, but I want you to catch it and throw it back at me, don't worry I'll catch it"

Wanda took a deep breath, if she could move his hand without hurting him, she could catch a shield and throw it back. Wanda nodded "Okay, if you don't catch it, I'm going to feel awful"

Steve backed up slightly with his shield in hand "If I can't catch my own shield, I'll never live it down from Tony" Steve said with a smile.

Wanda laughed softly "We can't have that"

"My thoughts exactly"

Wanda stood, her hand up and she was ready. Steve took a deep breath and threw the shield.

 _ **Peter**_

The City of New York was breathing well, Peter was flying through the air as the sun was shining. Peter could feel the cool air flowing over his body as he dove downward. His eyes captured everything that was happening, from the guy who got cut off down below to the small fly that was on the window of a building. Peter smiled and put his arm out, he fired a web and it flew through the air and stuck to the side of a building. Peter held on as the web carried him forward and he let go at the right moment and he flew over the roof of a smaller building. He pressed the side buttons on his index fingers and the web fired out the sides of his arm and ribs.

The webbing formed together and made gliders, Peter caught the wind and he stopped falling and flew forward. Peter laughed, he was enjoying himself immensely. Peter turned and dodged a building that was coming up. He was sideways and he turned onto his back and he glided. He enjoyed the moment of bliss as he floating on air like water. He quickly turned back over and angled himself so he turned. He flew around a building and he pressed the buttons again. The webbing dissipated and he fired a web and yanked on it with his legs up and wide. He flew forward and he flew up a building and he landed on the edge of the roof, as if he had never left it.

Peter was smiling and he turned to look at the city, he loved all of it. A voice entered his ear "Come on kid, stop showing off"

Peter laughed "Tony, where's the excitement?"

"Back when I was a playboy" Tony said

Peter frowned slightly "Okay, coming in" Peter jumped off the edge of the roof and fired two webs on the glass and he saw the small opening. He pulled himself forward and shot through the long tunnel like a bullet. He came out and landed on the floor. He stood up and Tony was standing there, a drink in hand. Peter looked back at the long tunnel that Tony had put it for him so he could get in easier. Tony smiled slightly "Good to see you"

Peter took off his mask "Same" he said with a smile.

Tony nodded and took a long sip from his drink. Peter frowned slightly, the place smelled like booze, or that was just Tony. Peter walked forward, Tony smiled "Come on, working on the suits"

"Suits?" Peter asked as they both walked over to the door to the lab. Tony nodded "I have been working on improving my suit as well"

Peter nodded "Need any help"

"Not with mine, but with yours sure"

Peter nodded as they entered the lab and Peter saw the two suits. Tony's was silver, and only partly started. Peter raised his eyebrows slightly "Paint job not done?"

"Yeah, the paint goes on after" Tony said as he eyed the suit closely. He looked at for a moment too long and turned his attention to the newest version of the Iron Spider suit.

Peter watched as Tony walked ahead and put his hand on the Iron Spider suit and lightly tapped it. "Say hello to Iron Spider Mark II"

Peter looked at it "Looks the same, besides it being not finished"

Tony nodded "We have the chance to integrate some new things in it, as in more arsenal"

"I don't use arsenal, just stuff with web"

Tony nodded "You developed the Ionic Web yourself right?"

"Yeah, useful against guns and other metal things"

Tony took one last swig of his drink, he nodded and almost seemed to lighten up as he walked over to his desk and refiled the glass. Peter felt he should say something, but he pushed the thought from his mind and focus on the suit. "The limbs were nice, could be stronger though"

Tony nodded a she was taking two big gulps from his drink. He walked forward "I can fix that, easy. I saw it helped against Hulk Hogan"

Peter nodded "Yeah, stabbed him"

Tony nodded "The metal is titanium alloy"

"Wasn't his shield made out of titanium?"

Tony nodded, he still had the pieces. "And you actually stabbed him with one of these?"

"Yeah, it was useless afterwards though" Peter added

Tony made a noise of interest and wandered over to one of the holograms. He started messing with it and he quickly ran a simulation on titanium versus titanium. Tony sighed "That would explain why he could stab me with his shield, I just thought he was really strong, which he is, but his shield was titanium, just like my suit"

"So the titanium was strong enough to pierce through of titanium materials" Peter said

Tony smiled "Yeah, and since this was able to stab him, his skin must be like titanium"

"So titanium can hurt him, how nice. If someone cane get close enough to actually hurt him"

Tony nodded "Well, I will relay the information to Fury"

Peter sighed at the name "How's he doing by the way"

Tony looked at him "Haven't talked to him?" he asked and took a long sip from his drink.

Peter shook his head "Nope, not since I was able to leave the Facility"

"Well you're doing your own thing" Tony said turned back to his desk to refill his drink.

"Still, I expecting something" Peter said

"Go up to the Helicarrier" Tony said

"I would have, but the Helicarrier left New York four months ago"

Tony nodded "I thought he was just relocating it instead of having it directly above the Facility"

"Apparently it's not even in New York"

Tony shrugged "He's a busy man, especially with taking Hill, Carter, Allen, and Barnes with him"

"I wonder what they're up to" Peter said

Tony shrugged "Not important really, looking for the three jackasses"

Peter nodded as he watched Tony down the full glass. Peter frowned slightly and as tony walked back over to his desk to refill the glass, Peter turned his eyes back to the suits.

 _ **Bucky**_

He was used to going on missions, especially when an outcome was nothing. He'd spent four months doing that. Bucky and Hill were in one of the newest Quinjets. Bucky was sitting in one of the chairs farther back since the cock pit now only seated one. Bucky was lightly moving his real index finger along his metal hand. The small ripples in the metal lightly dipped against his skin. Bucky was true to his word and let Hill fly, he didn't mind too much. He used the opportunity to think.

He was hoping that Fury would let them have a couple days off, only three of them were actually part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sharon Carter was in the C.I.A. she was on vacation, some vacation. Bucky wondered what Steve was doing, and Natasha. He wished he could see them both, but for the time being. They were apart, Bucky was used to it. He had officially been back for a year, amazing that it's only been a year. I felt so much longer than that, but then again. They have done a lot. Bucky closed his eyes briefly and he thought about what he would do once he was out of S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn't have too many options, he could join the Avengers. Then again that was just the same as S.H.I.E.L.D., just Steve being the boss instead of Fury. Bucky knew he wasn't done yet, but he would rather try and live quietly, maybe help Gerald out with the pub. Do some jobs with him, would be a change of pace, and he could still do things for Steve and Fury, just in a more reserved capacity. He had to be honest with himself, the idea was tempting. He and Hill could get a place in the town, live together, worry about normal things. Bucky and Hill came from two different worlds, but they did agree on that they weren't done yet, but they would at least like to be in the background.

The ideas and thoughts of it filled his mind most of the time when he wasn't on mission, but he knew that they wouldn't have any of that till after Niko was dealt with. Bucky almost wished that Niko never showed himself again, that he would just give up, but Niko wasn't the one to give up, even when he was seven years old, he was hard to sway. The memories of him and Natasha often haunted his footsteps, he had slowly began to deal with it. They were never going away, he just needed to learn to live with it. He needed to learn how to live with everything. He could remember everyone he had killed for Hydra, down to the smallest detail. He tried not to dwell on them too much, they often just made him depressed, and he focused most of his time on Hill.

Bucky looked up from his metal hand and Hill was flying the Quinjet steadily. He stood up and walked toward the pilot seat, his hand rested on the top of it "How's it looking?"

Hill glanced back at him "Everything is quiet, even the air chatter"

Bucky sighed "What's our ETA?"

"Not long, we're about three klicks from the place that Sean Richardson hid out in for years"

Bucky looked at the imaging on the screen to the right of her hands. He stared at the data, they were about ten minutes away, at least in a Quinjet. Hill kept her hands steady, the Quinjet was a smooth flyer, but she noticed that it was superior to Bucky's older model, but only in the design that made it look sleeker. Bucky's was more, blocky was the best term for it. She also knew that a different metal was used for the new ones, Bucky might have the older model, but it's stronger than the newer ones. The upgrades made the newer Quinjets less durable, at least to direct hits. Anything at a glance or in movement the metal was strong enough to take a couple of hits, and that usually depended on where it got hit as well. Bucky's could get hit a lot, and still fly.

Also Bucky made some other upgrades on his own, which she didn't know what they all were. Bucky didn't like to talk about the Quinjet, even though he often spent hours upon hours repairing it, he never talked about it. Bucky stepped away from the pilot seat and grabbed the rifle that he had brought with them. He looked it over with a close eye, he pulled out the mag that stuck out the side of it. He looked at the bullets within it, he fluently locked the mag back into the rifle and cocked it back.

Bucky turned and Hill saw that they were right on top of the coordinates. Hill looked out of the canopy and she saw a cottage below. Hill slowly landed the Quinjet, Bucky smacked the manual release at the end of it, he stood there gun ready. Hill quickly unclipped herself and pulled her pistol out of her holster, she walked toward Bucky. He walked down the ramp and scanned the surrounding area. He turned toward the cottage and he saw all the car parts that were scattered all over by the right side of the house. Hill frowned "He fix something up?"

Bucky looked closely and he noticed that they were bent and dented in small circles, some even had holes. Bucky shook his head "Practicing"

Hill saw what he was talking about, Bucky was ahead of her as they walked toward the cottage. Bucky placed each foot carefully, he didn't know if Sean set any traps. They both kept their eyes vigilant for any sign of movement, but there was none. The cottage seemed to be abandoned. They drew nearer and Bucky saw that the front door was open, well kicked in. The front door was lying on the wooden floor of the entryway, a large crack ran up the middle of it. "Door was kicked in" he said

"Fury did say Niko may be around"

"Seems that they've come and gone"

"You sure?"

"No" Bucky said as he walked through the doorway. Hill turned around and watched their back as they entered the cottage. Her finger was pressed lightly on the trigger, Bucky looked to his right, a long hallway led to two room. Bucky glanced at Hill "Keep your eyes peeled"

Hill gave him a nod as he walked down the hallway. He lightly shifted his fingers against the metal, he re-adjusted the rifle in his hands. His feet moved slowly over the wooden floor, his boots made the smallest sound as he made his way to the first door on the right. He put his hand out and pushed it open, he entered quickly and checked all the corners and he saw the bed that Sean used to sleep in. It was a cot and the room was mostly empty. Bucky recognized the way it felt, like he was in a barracks. Bucky turned and left the bedroom like he found it, empty and bland. Bucky saw that Hill had moved toward a window, he took his eyes off her and went for the second door.

Hill lowered her pistol slightly, she put her hand on the small counter in the even smaller kitchen. It was covered in dust, Sean clearly didn't come back here. Yet the door was kicked down, he may have been in here, but had to leave in a rush. She walked back into the main center of the room, a small arm chair was sitting to her left it was old too. She walked forward and her feet lightly clicked on the floor, then she stepped on a section that was near a wall and it creaked. At first it was just a creaky board, but then she put her foot on it again, it was loose, like there was nothing under it. It sagged in the very middle, she frowned. Hill lowered herself and crouched, her knees close to her chest, she looked at the floor. She studied the scruff marks from something that was oved over it numerous times. She put her fingers on the lines of carved wood.

They soon found a steady straight line that cut off and went another direction, then it made another turn, and another till it was a large square. Hill took her hand away and looked to where Bucky was. "Bucky" she said calmly

Bucky walked out of a room in the hallway and walked toward her, his rifle was up and pressed against his side "What?" he asked

Hill looked back down at the floor that clearly had something under it. "See this spot?" she asked

Bucky got closer and looked at the floor that she told him to study, he noticed the scruff marks and the lines. He looked at her "Get behind me" he said. Hill stood and walked away slightly, Bucky put his metal hand on the small crack, he pushed his fingers forward and they tore into the wood. He pulled the piece of flooring away and they were met by a metal hatch. Hill looked at Bucky "Can you get it open?"

Bucky knelt down and studied it "No, someone already did" he said looking at the sides of the metal hatch. He grabbed it with his real hand and pulled it open, it was only one side of the doors. Bucky saw stairs that led down below. He took a breath "Okay, time to go down the rabbit hole"

Hill tilted her head slightly and nodded slightly "Let's try not to tumble down it"

Bucky put his foot on the first stair and he walked down, his rifle up and ready. He walked slowly down and he came to an opening. It was another house underneath the one above. Bucky looked around and he saw more equipment than the Quinjet can hold. He saw a rifle that was sitting on a long bench that came up to his waist. The gun hadn't been cleaned in a long time, he could tell it was covered in blood. It didn't matter how long ago it was, he knew what dried blood looked like on metal. Bucky stared at it for a moment longer and moved on. Hill gazed around the room, her eyes going form the crate full of weapons to the paper that were stacked on the edges of the room.

Bucky walked forward, he made sure to be even more careful where he stepped, Sean could have booby trapped the area. Bucky made it past the couch that was in the center of the room, the center point where equipment and paper unfolded like an overflowing file room. Bucky turned and he saw a small corner in the back, he continued on and he saw a large wall that was covered in pictures. He saw pictures of himself, to Steve, to Natasha. Even pictures of the past fights the Avengers have had, newspaper cut outs of Sokovia and New York were up, even the one when Red Skull attacked New York. Hill saw it too and she whistled "He kept up on current events"

Bucky nodded as he saw red markings on the pictures of himself and Natasha. "In a weird psycho way"

Hill saw a picture of Fury, she didn't even know how he got that" "You got that right"

Bucky turned away from the shrine of hate and he saw a beeping red light. Bucky listened closely and it was making a small clicking noise. Bucky looked at Hill "We need to leave"

Hill saw the red beeping light too, she quickly moved and they both ran out of the hidden room. Hill got to the main floor and Bucky was slightly behind her. Bucky climbed out of the stairway and he turned toward the door and he stopped in his tracks. Hill was standing still as well. In the doorway stood Niko. He wasn't surprised to see them. "Barnes" he said coolly

Bucky tiled his head slightly "Niko"

Niko smiled, "I see you found his place as well"

Hill raised her pistol slightly, Niko's eyes were on her. "Find anything interesting?" he asked them

Bucky looked around the room and there was nothing else. Niko put his hand on the side of the doorway "Well, it was nice to see you both" he turned to leave and Hill raised her pistol and went to shoot him.

Bucky saw him shift slightly and he grabbed Hill and pulled her aside as a bullet flew into the cottage and smacked into the wood wall behind them and made a hole the size of an apple. Bucky heard Niko laughing as Hill quickly got up and got to the door and Bucky followed her out of the cottage. Niko was walking toward a Quinjet, Hill fired at him. Niko turned and he had a pistol ready and fired back. Hill went to the ground and continued to fire at him. The Quinjet's ramp opened and Yelena appeared with a large machine gun. Bucky widened his eyes. Yelena smiled and pulled the trigger. Hill got up and ran and dove over the car parts that were piled up and the bullets missed her by an inch.

Bucky reacted with instinct and fired at Yelena. Yelena turned toward him and Niko fired and bullet caught Bucky across the thigh. Bucky winced as he felt the burning pain. He fired and Yelena pulled back and Niko stood and walked backwards, firing his pistol wildly. Bucky dove out of the way and he came up, he saw Yelena getting ready to fire again, and he aimed and fired one bullet, it hit Yelena in the shoulder and she dropped the machine gun in her arms. Bucky saw Niko run out of bullets and he threw his pistol away and went to get up the ramp. Bucky dropped his rifle and he ran after him.

Bucky sprinted toward them, Niko got to the top of the ramp and he turned to see Bucky close behind. Bucky grabbed a knife and threw it at him. Niko stood still as the knife suddenly disappeared. Bucky frowned, then he felt something hit him in the chest and he flew back five feet. Bucky groaned as his chest ached. He got to his feet, Hill came out of the pile of metal car parts and fired at Niko. Suddenly her gun flew out of her hand and she flew back and rolled as she slammed into the ground.

Bucky got up and suddenly flew back again. Bucky rolled back and got to his feet, eh stood ready and he heard something. He turned and he saw a flash and a fist hit him in the face, he staggered back and then a foot hit him in the lower gut. Bucky kept his footing and then a saw someone in black suddenly appear. He was in body armor, Bucky had never seen anything like it. He was quiet, just standing there. Hill walked forward with a second pistol and fired at the mysterious man. The man dodged every bullet and he suddenly appeared next to her and he grabbed her by the throat and he threw her toward Bucky. Hill hit the ground and Bucky pulled her up to her feet.

Bucky pulled out another knife, the man appeared before them and he tilted his head. Bucky watched the man closely his body armor seemed to be molded to his body, even his neck was armored. His face was not able to be seen from the mask he wore, he didn't even seem human. Niko laughed "Like my new friend Barnes?"

Bucky gripped his knife tighter and then he threw it at Niko. The man appeared before Niko and had the knife in his hands. He threw it as fast as he had caught it. Bucky raised his metal arm and it glanced off with a loud scrape. Bucky took a step forward and the man was upon him and he punched Bucky in the face and he stopped Hill's hand and he slightly twisted her wrist. She winced and he head butted her. Hill fell back and she was unconscious. Bucky came back and the man dodged the four quick punches that even Steve couldn't have dodged. But this man did, he suddenly appeared next to him and hit him in the ribs and it felt like he was it by large rocks as if there was more than one. Bucky gasped for air and the man grabbed him by the throat. Then a whistle came and the man stopped and punched Bucky in the nose and stood still. Bucky took his hand away from his nose with warm blood in his hand. Niko laughed again "I'm coming for you Barnes"

Bucky saw the man appear next to Niko and he stood motionless. The man was enhanced, now Niko had an enhanced with him. Niko smiled "My dear friend wants to kill you, but not yet"

The man turned to Niko slightly, Niko saw Yelena on her feet and holding the machine gun. She went to fire, but Niko put up his hand "No, not yet"

Yelena looked at his crossly "Enough of your games"

"I said no" Niko ordered

Yelena rolled her eyes and turned around. Niko took a deep breath "See you soon Barnes"

Bucky watched the ramp close and the Quinjet flew away, Bucky was on his feet and he fell to his knees, his robs were killing him. Bucky put his hand to his ribs and winced, three were broken. Bucky looked at Hill, she was okay, besides the fact that she was covered in dirt. Bucky took a breath and his side burned and he winced again. He activated his communicator "Fury?" he said into it.

Fury's voice came through "Barnes"

"Need Evac"

"What happened?"

"Niko" he said

"Are you…"

"Just a little banged up, I have at least three broken ribs, maybe"

"Hill?"

"She's unconscious, Nick, we have a problem"

 **Author's Note: What do you think so far, I would love some feedback. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Steve**_

The Facility was wide awake, and the hustle and bustle made the day go by faster. The sound of the shield moved through the air and touched his ears. Steve turned quickly and caught his shield. His hands were sure and he twisted around, his leg moving up and he threw the shield directly at Wanda. She put her hands up and the shield stopped just before it hit her chest, she moved her hand slowly and pushed the shield. Steve was ready for it, the shield flew toward him, the colors almost hypnotizing, and he was ready. Wanda flicked her finger out and the shield took a curve and missed Steve. The shield flew past its owner and hit the wall. Steve jumped into the air as the shield came back. Steve just made it high enough as the shield went past his chest as he seemed to lay over it in mid-air.

Wanda put her hand out and made the shield miss her and hit the wall. Steve hit the mat and quickly got up and caught the shield as it flew toward him. He held his shield in his left hand, he smiled. "Not bad" he said

Wanda smiled and she moved her hand and the shield left Steve's grasp and slipped onto his left arm. Steve looked at it, he shook his head with a grin. "Well, I think we have objects down". His eyes shifted over to her, she smiled and rubbed her head as those blue eyes stared at her. Wanda could see why Natasha liked him, he was easy to work with, although by the way they describe it, Natasha hated Steve for a while.

He moved forward, his shield still on his arm, he smiled, his white teeth shining. "That's enough for today, we will continue when I get back"

Wanda nodded, she put her hands together and she slightly held onto one hand more than the other. "I haven't been able to do that for a while"

Steve's smiled slowly faded "You could control them before?"

Wanda gave a small nod, Steve chuckled "When?"

"Before Pietro died" she said and her eyes shifted to the floor. Steve nodded, he understood. "Been out of balance ever since"

Wanda nodded "It's been a year, but I still feel like I'll see him every time I wake up, like he would be right there, just like all those years."

"I wish I could have gotten to know him better"

Wanda smiled, her eyes were clearly filling with tears, her throat was tight and she did her best from letting her lips tremble. "He would have liked that"

Steve gave her a reassuring smile, his eyes filled with sorrow. Wanda could have sworn he mourned him as much as she did. Steve swallowed "He was an Avenger, his sacrifice won't be forgotten" Steve said

Wanda blinked and a tear fell down her cheek, she smiled and almost sobbed "Thank you" she said in a quick voice. Steve nodded "See you later"

Wanda nodded "See you later"

Steve took a deep breath as Wanda walked toward the exit. Steve frowned slightly "Wanda?" he called after her.

Wanda stopped and she lightly held her hands into fists to keep herself from crying. She turned to look at him. Steve smiled again "Would you care to join me and Natasha at Clint's?"

Wanda frowned "I don't want to intrude…"

Steve shook his head and his grin widened "You won't be intruding anything, would you like to go?"

Wanda slightly opened her mouth to speak, but it quickly closed. Steve held his gaze and smile, waiting for her response. Wanda took a deep breath and sniffed "I would love to"

Steve smiled even wider "Okay, we leave tonight"

Wanda smiled and another tear fell down her cheek and she nodded as she walked away. Steve looked at his shield and nodded to himself. He took a deep breath and his eyes moved up to the observation room. He saw Natasha standing there, her arms were crossed and s smile was on her lips. Steve looked up at her and gave her a small tilt of the head and a shrug. Natasha only smiled wider and laughed. Steve blinked and turned around, he figured he get a workout in since he was there.

Natasha stared down at Steve was he walked toward the punching bag that was hanging by itself with a long line of floor that was labeled the caution zone. At least they called it that, nothing like poking a little teasing at him. She figured that he would have the time to himself, even though she wanted to go down there and join him, but she had some other things to do. Natasha turned and walked away from the large wall of glass, he was soon out of the observation room and walking down the hallway. The lighting in the Facility was good, but she knew if she spent too much time in it, outside looked weird.

On the other side of the Facility was where she needed to be. The Operations room was over there, Natasha quickened her pace so it wouldn't take five minutes to get there, just a very solid three minutes, and she had forgotten how large the Facility was. She could have sworn it was smaller a year ago, but then again, it has been rebuilt twice since then, Stark could have added more to it, and he did, at least to the areas she noticed, which were many. Stark had added the lounge area, it came with a kitchen. The evenings there reminded her when it was just the original six in the Tower. How things had changed, no more loud booming voices, or Clint sitting on the refrigerator. Not to mention Bruce reading, the books that Stark would tease him on, but secretly read himself, just so he could keep up with Bruce. Her thoughts wandered a bit, she thought about Bruce and where he was. She hoped he was happy.

Natasha put her thoughts aside as she came upon the Operations room. Natasha entered through the even more heavily defended metal doors that Stark recently installed. It was no surprise that she saw Sam standing there with Morse next to him. Natasha saw how he looked at her, nothing really got past her. Natasha could tell one of them had heard her. Sam was the one to turn around "Natasha" he said

"Sam" she said walking up next to them. Morse was leaned over a console, her hands supporting her. She looked tired, and she hadn't even looked at her. Morse lifted her head "Romanoff" she said bluntly

Natasha answered with a cold voice "Morse"

Sam's eyes went between the two women. Natasha didn't keep her eyes on Morse, she still had something against her since she locked her up and ordered her execution. She may have been going with what she had, but that didn't mean Natasha couldn't be a little mad. Sam took a nervous gulp and took a step forward "Morse, any contact with Fury?"

Morse sighed "Not since the Helicarrier moved its position"

"Do we know what they're up to?" Natasha asked

Morse turned to see Natasha and her blonde flipped out of her face slightly "Fury said they were following a lead"

Natasha raised her brow slightly "That it, Fury usually gives more details than that"

Morse shrugged "Fury has been quiet ever since Sean Richardson escaped"

Natasha stared at the console, there was pictures of the major players: Niko, Yelena, Sean, Rumlow, Alexie, and Zemo; which there was no picture of. She crossed her arms and huffed a breath "well we have one who is locked up, and another that is a gun for hire, the rest are all on the run"

Don't forget about the ghost Zemo" Sam said

Natasha nodded "And him, how is it we have not gotten a photo of him?"

Morse shook her head in annoyance "He's off the radar, even details about his life are hidden, whenever we get close, the ones who could help say he's a private person"

Natasha scoffed "Can't imagine why, Alexie said that Niko knows him"

"Yeah, but how well?" Sam asked

Natasha took a breath and she remembered talking to Alexie in the Helicarrier, how he looked at her, it made her feel sick. "When Steve interrogated him, he was adamant that Niko and Zemo were working together, at least to a point"

Sam closed his eyes and turned around, "All this cloak and dagger shit is annoying"

Morse and Natasha shrugged "Welcome to the job" Morse said

Natasha didn't say anything, but Morse was right. Natasha always dealt with cloak and dagger shit, she was the reason why there was such a type of work. "We need to talk to Fury" Natasha said after a period of silence.

"You're his favorite" Morse said sharply

Natasha looked at her and didn't say anything. Natasha wanted to hit her, but she held back, no reason to make more trouble. Sam was back between the two of them "I'll let Steve know that we need to talk to Fury" Sam said

"I got that" Natasha said

Sam glanced at her and nodded "Okay, then I am going to get some sleep, I need a break"

Morse shifted slightly "I got it handled here, have Steve update me after he talks to Fury, or if he talks to him"

Natasha gave them both a nod, she turned and left the Operations room. Natasha was soon on her way to Steve's office, she decided to wait for him, he would be done shortly it was still mid-day, plenty of time to talk to Fury.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky had come to the point where he hated being in a medical bed. He had spent too much time in the medical bay, although most of that was his own fault. Bucky was sitting on the bed and a doctor was wrapping his ribs and patching up anything else. Hill was there to, he had a bruise on her forehead from where the mystery man head-butted her. She also had a very mild concussion, he hit her hard.

Bucky gave her a smile and she returned him in kind. The doors opened and Fury was walking through. Bucky and Hill both watched him as he strolled to them. Fury was holding a file, he stood before them. "Hill you alright?" Fury asked

Hill nodded and put her hand to her head "I've had worse"

Fury nodded and his eye looked at Bucky "What the hell happened?" he asked

Bucky titled his head slightly "We went into the cottage, we found that the door had been kicked down. We then found a secret stairway down to a whole different complex."

"Anything interesting down in this complex?"

"Yeah, a wall, more like a weird shrine that had pictures of Steve, Natasha, and I placed all over the place"

Fury frowned "Some Agent found a body"

Bucky and Hill both frowned "Body?"

Fury gave a slight nod and he leaned against the wall slightly "It was a male, he'd been dead for about four months, maybe five"

"Sean killed him" Hill said

Fury nodded "And starved him, he was malnourished, and he had bones broken and they healed, then broken again"

Bucky sighed "Sounds like Sean, what killed him?"

Fury opened up the file "A broken neck, Sean probably broke his neck with his bare hands"

Bucky shifted slightly "Do we know who it was?"

Fury took a deep breath "Yes, a Dr. Noah Burstein"

"Burstein, he's the one who developed the device on Sean's spine"

Fury nodded "This whole story is confusing, he was part of ONI, was hurt in an accident, lost the ability to walk, and then he came back out of nowhere and was able to walk again"

Bucky frowned "That doesn't make any sense"

Fury nodded "He then proceeded to work at Seagate Prison"

"Doing what?" Hill asked

"Being a doctor, but there were rumors of experiments going on there, then nothing, Noah Burstein falls off the map again. Then he comes back to treat Willis Stryker"

Hill frowned "Willis Stryker, Diamondback?"

Fury nodded "The things that happened in Harlem a while ago may still be talked about and that Carl Lucas was still alive and is now back in Seagate"

"Carl Lucas, Luke Cage you mean" Bucky said, he remembered hearing about it on the news, while they were busy with Yelena then looking for him, stuff in Harlem was escalating. Same with Hell's Kitchen. Fury took a quick breath "And now he ends up dead in a cottage in Montana"

"Where is Diamondback?" Hill asked

Fury sighed "Locked up in a secure facility"

"Well, appears we know a guy that could take on Sean Richardson, Luke Cage" Bucky said

Fury sighed "I'm not going to break someone out of prison, we can handle it"

"What if we can't?" Hill asked

Fury looked at her "Do you doubt us?"

"No" Hill said shaking her head. Bucky swallowed "Niko had an enhanced with him"

Fury nodded "You said that before, what, could this enhanced do?"

"He's fast"

Fury nodded "We've never run into another fast enhanced, and the only one we ever met is dead"

"Enhanced are starting to pop up everywhere, someone is still making them" Hill said

Fury put his hands on his hips "One problem at a time"

"Yelena was with him to" Bucky said

Fury frowned, a face he was famous for. "What?"

"Yeah, I think they're working together"

"Niko is Yelena's enemy"

"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right" Bucky said

Fury lowered his head "Just more problems, so they were looking for Sean?"

"Niko seemed to want to find him, well he was the one who broke him out of the Facility"

"I don't think Sean wanted anything to do with him" Fury said

"Clearly, but that doesn't mean Niko doesn't have anything to do with him."

"What could Niko want?"

Bucky feared the answer to that "The worst, an offer"

Fury nodded, he knew what the offer would be. "Well you two take some leave, I'll call you in when I have something we can go after"

"You sure?" Hill asked

Fury turned to leave, "Take some leave, that's an order"

Bucky saw him disappear and he tuned to Hill. "I'm okay with that"

"What about Niko?" Hill asked

"It was an accident that we ran into Niko, there is no trace of Sean we have time"

"It always seems that we never have enough"

 _ **Niko**_

The recent outcome was infuriating. Niko was back at the base in Siberia and he was full of rage as it started to boil over. He was in his main room and h threw a large case across the room and it smashed into the small coffee table next to the couch. How the hell did Barnes get to the cottage in Montana? Niko put his hands to his head and he yelled in frustration and kicked the wall and dented the concrete. He yelled and he was breathing heavily. Niko was catching his breath and his eyes shifted over to the door where _he_ was standing, calm and reserved. His dark tactical pants and the long sleeve sweater and the mask that covered his face. Niko turned to him "What did I do wrong, what did I mess up?" he asked

There was no response from _him_ , only silence. Niko shook his head "Maybe it was just an accident, but now Barnes knows that I am looking for Sean Richardson."

Niko turned and closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Magnus, we may need to quicken the search for Sean Richardson"

Magnus didn't even react to his name, just stayed still like a statue. Another voice came and spoke "What are you thinking?"

Niko took a moment to answer "Maybe Magnus could look for him, he'd find him before we could"

"Sending Magnus on a chase around the world would be a waste of precious time"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Gather information logically, and we'll find him"

Niko frowned "well that's all good, but now Barnes knows what I'm after. You don't know him like I do, he will never stop till he finds Sean Richardson, because if he finds him, he finds me"

The voice chuckled "James Barnes is on a tight leash these days, I don't think we have to worry about him yet"

Niko sighed "Don't be so sure, you above all others should know where that can get you"

The voice was silent "Touché"

Niko turned toward Magnus, "We'll do a mixture of the plans, go, I will update you on possible places as you go"

Magnus gave him a nod and was gone before Niko could blink. He smiled, he loved that he found Magnus, what a helpful hand he was. Niko put both hands on the railing of the upper part of the room. "Yelena is coming" the voice said

Niko nodded "Thank you, better go"

The door opened and Yelena walked in, her face was not pleased and she felt even worse than she looked. "We had him" she said loudly

Niko sighed "I have a plan, we stick to it"

Yelena walked forward, she looked up at him slightly as she got closer. "We could have killed him right there, then went after Natalia"

Niko nodded "We could have, but then we would have had all of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers on us. Captain America does not take kindly to threatening his friends. You and I both learned that the hard way"

"Fine, then take out S.H.I.E.L.D."

Niko laughed, Yelena frowned at him. Niko slowly stopped laughing "I could, but I want to be ready, my organization is almost ready"

"How much longer can they prepare?" Yelena asked in a harsh voice.

Niko put both hand behind his back and held them together "I am not making the same mistake as Red Room or Hydra"

Yelena felt the last straw get hit, she put her hands into fists how could he insult Red Room? "Red Room was the superior to all the others"

Niko titled his head "Then how is it that Red Room is not around and Hydra still is" he gave her a questioning look. Yelena's eyes went into slits "You killed them all"

"Exactly" Niko said loudly with a smile. "I killed every last one of those fuckers, well except for Natalia and Barnes"

"Barnes is Hydra"

Niko scoffed "He's as much Red Room as Natalia is, if not more. Natalia was a product of it, Barnes helped it become what it was before I put my boot on its throat"

Yelena shook her head "When this is over, I will kill you"

Niko chuckled "I hope you do"

Yelena had never been used to him, how he could just take the threat of death and be so accepting. Men like him always wanted to live. Niko was different, you threaten him, the happier he gets. "What is wrong with you?" she asked coldly

Niko's smile quickly went away and he could feel the cold again, the confinement of the cryo tube, the burning of every nerve in his body as he laid there frozen and awake, but un-aging. "Red Room is what's wrong with me, it won't end till Barnes is dead"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he let this happen to me" Niko snapped

Yelena stood her ground, but she wanted to turn away from him. His eyes were wild and dangerous. Niko took a deep breath and collected himself "Now, would you please tell my commander that they should keep running the simulation. I want a low percent of error"

Yelena didn't say anything, she just decided to listen and get the whole thing over with. The sooner it was over, the sooner she could kill him. Yelena left Niko alone in his large room, Niko took a deep breath. He was going to kill her eventually.

 _ **Bucky**_

He was taking the time off to the heart. He was lying on his bed and his eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. He was just listening to the silence. Hill was lying next to him, she actually was asleep. Bucky took long slow breaths, he enjoyed silence now. Before it used to be the last thing he wanted to hear, but now it was a comfort. His ribs were getting better, they were still broken, but not as bruised as before. It hurt less to move, which he liked. His thoughts wandered to the man that was now helping Niko. He was enhanced, Bucky was sure that the enhanced were not being violent, most are just trying to live peacefully. He wondered where Niko could have found him. Was he part of Struker's batch of enhanced, there were only two who ever survived his experiments, and those were the Maximoff twins, but one of them was already dead. Maybe there was another that was not spoken of. Then again he could also just be from a city that Niko found him in and offered him a deal. Both theories were likely, but what really bothered him was his recent interest in Department X. They were the leaders of the creation of the enhanced, they were not operating now, but maybe this guy was a product of Department X a long time ago. Bucky would most likely drive himself crazy before he figured it out just by thinking.

Bucky shifted on the mattress and his metal arm laid on his side a she stared at the wall in front of him. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, he was tired, but apparently not tired enough. He was soon climbing out of the bed and walking toward the door. Hill was still asleep, he felt like walking around. He put on his boots that was a task though. After he got past his ribs aching, they were on and tied. He walked out of their quarters and he took a turn toward the Bridge of the Helicarrier.

Bucky was taking his time to, there was no reason to rush his ribs thanked him for it. Bucky was almost there when he had another idea. Bucky turned around and decided to head down to the holding cells. Bucky took quick breaths as his ribs ached if he moved his legs too quickly. Breathing also hurt, quick short breaths were the only way he wouldn't hurt himself. Seeing Niko was affecting him more than he let on. Bucky needed to talk to someone who could give him some answers.

Bucky quickened his pace a little, the small amounts of pain were manageable, and he got to the holding cells in less than twenty minutes. He walked through the long hallway that led to the large hallway that was lined with cells. Bucky took a moment and leaned against the wall for support, he took a deep breath. He brought the air in slowly, his ribs barley hurt as he inhaled. Bucky closed his eyes and felt the long breath enter his lungs. His eyes opened and the air left him. His metal hand pushed off the wall and he turned and stared down the long hallway of cells.

Bucky put his boot forward and began the walk to Alexie. Bucky noticed that the cells were less full than the last time he was here. Bucky saw Alexie's cell and he passed another cell before his and a voice spoke. "You think you're free?"

Bucky stopped and looked in the voice's direction. Red Skull was sitting in the far corner, his knees were close to his chest. His arms were hung over his knees and his long red hands lightly swung in the air. His eyes were cold and hard, nothing but hate. Bucky took a short breath "Well, you're not"

Red Skull smiled unpleasantly "We own you Sergeant Barnes"

"Good luck with that" Bucky said

Red Skull laughed, it was a harsh laugh, and it felt like ice was hitting his ears. "We don't get out of your head that easily, I know you have the feeling. That itch in the back of your mind, the one that makes your hand twitch."

Bucky felt his right hand twitched slightly and he held it in a fist. Red Skull smiled wider, his skin stretching. "All you have to do is listen to it, the feeling, the temptation, and the orders. I know you want to kill everyone"

Bucky took a deep breath "Then you know you shouldn't test me" he said

Red Skull nodded and chuckled "One day you'll learn, all it takes is a few words."

Bucky frowned and looked at him closely, his eyes squinted. Red Skull was smugly smiling and he spoke in Russian. "Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak"

Bucky's eyes widened and he closed his eyes as the words made the back of his head tickle, he wanted to tear the feeling out, but he couldn't reach it. Red Skull only smiled "Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One."

Bucky put his metal hand on his head and his real one went flat against the glass of Red Skull's cell. He fought the feeling, the urge. Red Skull only laughed at his struggle "Freight Car"

Bucky opened his eyes and looked at him closely, Red Skull only smiled at the fact that Bucky was at his mercy. "Barnes" he said

Bucky suddenly felt the urge go away and return to nothing more than an afterthought and only the smallest of feeling in the back of his head. He took a deep breath and looked at Red Skull. He was grinning then spoke "Soldier?"

Bucky felt the feeling return with full force and he closed his eyes and then he felt nothing. His eyes opened and he spoke in Russian "Ready to comply" Red Skull nodded, he got what he wanted. Now he just needed to give him an order. Red Skull stood up and walked toward the glass. Soon it was only the glass that separated them. He spoke in German, "Are you ready?"

Bucky looked at him "Yes" he answered in German.

Red Skull smiled "I release you"

Bucky's eyes slowly closed, like he was slowly falling asleep. Bucky opened his eyes quickly after a minute. He took a deep breath, he was looking right into Red Skull's eyes. "What?" he asked softly

Red Skull chuckled "I freed you Barnes, the words will no longer have any sway over you"

Bucky frowned "I don't understand?" he said confused.

"I could not have the possibility that Niko would use that to his advantage"

"What?"

"I want Niko Constantin dead as much as you"

"That still doesn't explain why you would let go of your control over me"

Red Skull shrugged "Hydra does not matter anymore, all I have to do is wait till he gets here"

Bucky frowned "Whose he?"

Red Skull shrugged "Someone from a dream, now go on my old asset, do what you do best. Search, find, destroy"

Bucky looked at him closely "What game are you playing?"

"The one that matters, I was a fool to think I could take over, I am learning from my mistakes. Patience is my greatest ally"

Bucky frowned, Red Skull took his seat back where he was, and he closed his eyes and put his head back. Bucky turned and walked to the cell he wanted to go to. What just happened felt like a dream, it was all quiet, and the constant feeling of losing it was gone. He had to admit it felt nice. Bucky shook his head slightly and walked in front of the cell he wanted.

Alexie was lying on his back in the center of the cell, his hair was longer and a beard had covered his face. He was breathing slowly, then he raised his head "Great" he said softly

Bucky took a deep breath "Alexie"

Alexie sat up and he ran his hand through his hair "What does James Barnes want from me?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Bucky took a moment to speak, he was gathering his thoughts. "I want to talk about Niko"

Alexie scoffed "It's all you ever want to talk about"

Bucky decided to let that one slide. "Niko has a new pawn"

Alexie didn't even react "Like I can do anything about it"

"He was an enhanced"

Alexie seemed to perk up as soon as he said it. Bucky frowned "Do you know of an enhanced that works with Niko?"

"No, he must be new"

"Niko replaced you" Bucky said

Alexie chuckled "There was no replacement. My part in Niko's plan is over"

"You keep saying that, but you and I both know that you'd be dead if that were true"

Alexie smiled "Hard for you to believe that Niko really would just let someone go"

"What about the three that he gave to me to kill as I chased your asses through Moscow"

"Chernov, Demetri, and Helix never would have survived anyway"

Bucky titled his head "You're probably right, but that doesn't explain why Niko kicked Chernov off the truck"

Alexie shrugged "Niko likes to die last"

"He hasn't died yet"

"My point exactly, I'm not even in the game right now. I'm in this cell" Alexie said looking around. Bucky rolled his eyes slightly "What if he decides to break you out of here?"

"Our deal needed when I saw Natalia"

"Yes, you ex-wife. If you can call her that, you were only married for a couple months"

"And who do I have to thank for that?"

"Miss Kudrin"

"And why did Kudrin hate Natalia?"

Bucky swallowed "Because she was my favorite"

Alexie smiled and cocked an eyebrow "It's all your fault Barnes"

"Well I am paying for it now"

Alexie laughed, Bucky frowned at him. Alexie shook his head with his white teeth bare "Not even close"

"Come on, surely Niko told his plan, tell me about it"

"I'm not going to sell out on a friend Barnes"

Bucky slowly knelt down, his ribs ached, but he refused to show any reaction to the pain. "Does he see you as a friend?"

Alexie didn't answer, he swallowed "How is Hill?"

Bucky frowned "You don't need to know"

"Well, just wanted to make chit chat"

"Well you're a prisoner, not a friend"

"Right" Alexie said with a smug smile. "Okay, how Natalia"

"I wouldn't know" Bucky said, he was telling the truth he hadn't talked to Natasha for five months.

"Shame" Alexie said

"So you don't know anything" Bucky said

Alexie shrugged "Guilty as charged"

Bucky nodded "Okay, well I think this will be the last time I talk to you"

Alexie shrugged "Like I care"

"Maybe" Bucky said standing up and turned to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Natasha**_

Her legs were propped up over the arm of the chair that she could easily lay in. She was waiting for Steve, she had taken the time to relax. She hadn't tried to for a while. She was looking forward to going to Clint's. More time to relax and be around people that treated her normally. She was about to close her eyes when the office doors opened. Natasha would have quickly sat up straight and whoever walked in would assume she was always sitting like that. She used to do that whenever she waited in Fury's office, it was good practice. In this case, Natasha was too tired to try. She looked to see Steve walking into the office. He didn't stop moving either, he just smiled as he saw laying in his chair.

Natasha sat up slightly, Steve got to the desk and he placed his hand on the surface and lightly tapped his fingers. "Comfy?" he asked with a smirk.

Natasha gave him a small smirk "It could use some work"

Steve nodded and grinned, he watched her sit up fully and place her feet firmly on the floor. She rolled her shoulder slightly, "You invited Wanda"

Steve shrugged "Seemed like the right thing to do, she's only a kid, she could sue some down time that isn't in her room"

"I agree, but she can leave the facility"

"I know, but she doesn't, I don't think she has too much to do"

Natasha stood up, she was his exact height, but he was leaning on the desk. Steve pushed off the desk and stood up to his full height "I'm sure Clint won't mind"

Natasha got close to him, his hands touched her arms lightly. She smiled "He likes Wanda"

Steve smiled "And I'm sure Lila will love all of it"

Natasha chuckled "Lila won't know hat to do with herself, you and I, Bucky and Hill, and Wanda."

Steve took a satisfied breath "Well at least she'll leave me alone for a little bit"

Natasha gave him a fake face of being hurt "You love her as much as I do"

Steve grinned, his teeth shining. "Yes, but I like having time for just us" he said putting his arm around her and pulled her close. Natasha pressed her body against his, she made a sound of agreement "We need a vacation"

"Last time I looked, vacations don't happen for superheroes"

"Bummer, I know a great place" Natasha said

Steve looked at her lovingly, she loved when he did that. She put her hand on his side "Nice work with Wanda by the way"

Steve shrugged "She just needed some one on one"

Natasha went up on her tip toes and kissed him and held him there. Steve felt his pulse quicken, Natasha pulled away "I would like some one on one too"

Steve smiled "That can be arranged"

Natasha gave him a seductive smirk "Later, right now. I need to call Bucky, or at least Hill"

"Technically, it's Mrs. Barnes"

Natasha smiled "Hill is easier to say"

"Faster too" Steve added

Natasha gave him another kiss and she put her hand on his cheek. She pulled away and looked up at him, his blue eyes staring down at her. "One day, you can call me Mrs. Rogers"

Steve liked the sound of that, he smiled "catchy"

Natasha nodded "I thought so too"

Steve let her put of his grasp and walked to the chair that she had spent the long two hours waiting for him. He took a seat, "I need to clear up a few things, and then we can leave tonight"

Natasha nodded "I need to confirm if we're all going, I hope talking to Fury is on the list of things to get cleared up"

Steve nodded "It's on there, see you later"

Natasha walked toward the door "Love you" she said as she pulled the door open. Steve looked at her and watched her leave "Love you more" he said.

Natasha gave him a seductive smile, "You can prove it later"

Steve gave her a smile and his cheeks turned a rosy red. Natasha laughed lightly as he blushed. Steve shook his head and turned on his computer. He waited for the monitor to load up and then as it came to life and picture of Natasha in skimpy lingerie came on to his desktop. He was surprised and he quickly tried to remember to change it. He took a sharp breath, he looked at the closed doors, knowing Natasha would be laughing as she walked down the hallway.

Natasha was indeed laughing, she walked into the hallway that led to their quarters. Natasha saw two personnel at the end as they rounded the corner and disappeared. She walked toward the door and she opened it. She entered the dimly lit room, she had the lights come on and she unzipped her jacket and pulled it off. She tossed it onto the chair that was up against the desk. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and put her finger on the screen and slid it to unlock the phone. A picture of Steve and her appeared, he was smiling and she was looking at him lovingly, if she looked closely she could see the marks on his cheek from her lipstick. She went to contacts and called Hill, she didn't know if Bucky had a phone. She put the phone to her ear and listened as it rang. She looked around the room as she waited, on the wall in front of her was a large map that had red and green dots on certain cities. She saw Moscow, Caracas, New York, Berlin, Beijing, and Florence as the phone was answered. Hill's voice filled her ear "Natasha"

"Hi" Natasha said slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation, she had never called Hill by choice before.

"How are you?" Hill asked, her voice seemed light, as if she was also uncomfortable. Natasha nodded "I'm good, Steve is too"

"Good to hear it, we're fine too" Hill said with a groan.

Natasha frowned "You okay, you sound…"

"We had a run in with Niko"

Natasha's eyes widened a little "What happened?"

"We were investigating a lead on Sean Richardson and we just happened to run into Niko, he's looking for Sean too"

"How'd Niko get away?"

"He had help, from Yelena, and some other guy"

Natasha almost crushed the phone when she heard Yelena's name. "Other guy?" she asked

"Yeah, Niko has an enhanced with him"

Natasha sighed in annoyance "He has his knew pawn"

"Yep"

"You got hurt?"

"Nothing too bad, Bucky took the brunt of it"

"You guys busy?"

Hill took a moment to answer, Natasha had to guess she was talking to Bucky. "Not really, Fury gave us some leave, to heal mostly, and while he finds another lead"

"I was just wondering…if you and Bucky would like to join Steve and me for a cookout at Clint's."

"Steve at a cookout?" Hill asked

Natasha chuckled slightly "I said the same thing"

"I guess we could, I've never been to Clint's"

"Well its tomorrow, but Steve and I are leaving tonight"

Hill sighed "Just us?"

"Steve invited Wanda along"

"Oh, good for her to get out of the facility for a bit"

Natasha slightly laughed "Funny, you just said what Steve said"

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bright and early, it's an all-day thing, oh and be prepared for Lila"

"Lila?"

"Clint's daughter, she is…curious"

Hill laughed softly "Okay, see you then"

"Okay" Natasha said with a smile and ended the call. She stared at the picture of her and Steve again and she sat there on the bed. She took a deep breath and put the phone down and laid back on the bed. She could use some shut eye before Steve comes in and tells her they're leaving.

 _ **Steve**_

After a painful ten minutes, he finally got the picture of Natasha off his desk top. He took a deep breath as it went back to the default option. Steve leaned back in the chair slightly, he had a couple of reports to go through and he had to talk to Fury. He was going to be busy. Steve leaned forward and began to type. He accessed the reports, he had most of them come to him digitally now, and it kept his mind sharp and let his desk be clean. Steve started reading one of the reports that he had to do, it was about the recent influx of operations being run by Rumlow. Steve read carefully, he hated seeing Rumlow getting away with things, but he never left a solid lead. Steve read on the analysis of the facility he attacked in Florida.

Of course the data was not obtained the conventional way, it was recovered by hacking into the mainframe to the facility. Steve knew that the government would never let him see the actually details. Steve didn't like doing it, but it was the only way he could keep up with the constant flow of data between the governments of the world. So he compromised and agreed to let them do it. It was untraceable and it never left a digital fingerprint. Steve continued to read on the list of names of the workers who died, all of them. Steve knew what the facility really was, it tested rare metals, and he had a good guess which ones they were too. Steve saw that the rare metals that was being tested were not listed, the facility clearly knew how to keep it hush hush.

Steve would never know what kind of metal they were working with, unless he found Rumlow, which was on slim to none. Steve decided that he had seen enough of that report and moved onto the next one, this one was about the increase of enhanced people popping up throughout the United States. Steve only saw a few names listed: Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Daisy, and Black Cat. Steve knew two of those, Spider-Man was on their side, Daisy was on a rocky relationship though, but she wasn't a threat. Steve continued to read about the permission to use enhanced ammunition against enhanced people. Steve took a long breath, things were slowly becoming more dangerous for the enhanced community. Steve feared what it could turn into. He pushed the thoughts away, for another time. Steve finished that report too, he moved onto to the last one.

He began to read about the siting's of a man in the wilderness. Steve wanted this one to be low radar, it was for his eyes only. He looked at the pictures that were taken, they were not clear ones, but he could see the figure. He went through all the pictures and came upon a last one with the figure standing with his arms outstretched and three long blades coming out of his hands. Steve frowned, it was the guy from the Gulag, Steve had been wondering what happened to him ever since. He took a deep breath, he continued to read the statements, they were pretty out of there, but they all had the same thing, metal claws. Steve finished that one, and he went to contact Fury. Steve waited for his computer to connect with Fury on the Helicarrier, but it was taking a while. The Helicarrier must be far away for it to take this long. Soon the screen lit up and Fury's face appeared on the monitor. "Cap" he said

Steve nodded "Fury"

"Sorry for not keeping in touch these past few months, we've been busy"

"I heard, nay solid leads on Niko?"

"Other than our little run in with him in Montana? No"

Steve nodded "What happened?"

"Barnes and Hill were investigating the cottage that Sean Richardson lived in, when they ran into Niko, coincidence. Barnes said that Niko didn't seemed pleased to see them"

"Lucky mistake that they ran into each other"

Fury nodded and he stared at him. Steve frowned "What?"

"We have another problem, Niko has an enhanced with him"

Steve's eyes widened "How did he find this one?"

"Not sure, but he was fast"

"The only enhanced that we ever encountered that was fast was Pietro…"

"Maximoff, I know" Fury said nodding "But there seems to be another one"

"Description?"

"Barnes described body armor, his face was concealed, and he didn't even speak. Seems like the type that would be pulled in by Niko"

Steve had to agree, he closed his eyes and rubbed them. He felt tired all of a sudden. "Where are you?"

"Over the Rockies"

"Oh"

"We're on our way back now, working with what was recovered in Montana, maybe we'll get lucky"

"What did you find?"

"Not worth talking about unless it gets a result"

Steve knew what that meant, Fury didn't want to tell him. Steve dealt with it, he had for two years. He nodded "Okay, update me with anything new, if you find Sean Richardson, I want to know about it"

"Don't worry, you'll have a crack at him"

Steve watched the screen go black and the default desktop came back on. Steve took a deep breath. He felt tired, things just got more complicated.

 _ **Peter**_

The evening was coming as Peter flew over a roof. He closed his eyes and felt the air flow past him, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Peter moved his right arm and fired a web, the white fluid shot out and moved through the wind and stuck to the side of a building that was to his right, the bright clouds were high above. Peter held himself close like a ball and swung around the edge of the building. The sun came out from behind the building and shined brightly as it was setting.

Peter let go of the web and he flew forward from his momentum, he held his arms close at his side. He kept his hands ready as he felt himself angle downward and fall toward the street below. Peter took a deep breath and put both hands forward and fired his webs. He caught the shift in his weight and he pulled on the right web harder and he angled slightly. He let go of the left and he shot to the right. Peter barely missed the edge of a building as he flew past it. He smiled widely as he fired another web and kept swinging. Peter enjoyed the times he had by himself up between the buildings.

Peter found the place he wanted to go for the sunset, he fired a quick web to his left and he pulled on the web and it yanked him upward. Peter came to the edge of the roof and let go of the web, he flew up past the edge and he landed softly on the roof. Peter stood and he took another deep breath, he was enjoying himself. Peter walked toward the edge of the roof across the way and he saw the bright sun slowly fading under the horizon. Peter took the moment to calm down and take everything slow. He watched as the clouds turned from bright orange to a bright pink. He let his mind go blank and he just watched the sun, letting his mind go and just not thinking. With his heightened senses, it was nice to not have anything, just a moment.

"Looks nice"

Peter turned to see Felicia in her getup, she was standing in a very neutral stance, not her usual flirtatious self. Peter sighed "Just wanted to take in one of those rare moments" he said

Felicia walked forward, her boots clicking against the roof "I hate watching sunsets" she said

Peter titled his head slightly, she was telling the truth, when they were together he offered to watch the sunset with her, she turned him down cold, even told him why. "I know" he said

Felicia looked at the bright light and showed not interest in it whatsoever. She took a deep breath "How's it going?" she asked

"Not bad, just busy with all the crooks"

Felicia chuckled "I hear it's more than just crooks, taking on the Yakuza"

"I'm helping Matt"

"I know that too, why were you up in Harlem?"

"Stopping and deal between a group of guys and the Yakuza"

"Group of guys?" She asked with a smirk.

Peter looked at her and her eyes made him smile. Of course shed couldn't see it, his mask was still on. "What else should I call them?"

"They're Cottonmouth's men"

"Cottonmouth died" Peter said

"Yeah, well someone just took over his operations" she said with a glare. Peter sighed "Never run out of bad guys"

"Bad girl more like it"

Peter frowned "What?"

"It's his cousin"

Peter frowned "really, with her saying save Harlem, she sure shows a funny way of showing it"

"She's changed" Felicia said

"Felicia you haven't…" Peter began to ask

"No, I just like to know things that are happening around town"

Peter nodded and sighed "Anything interesting?"

"Not really" she said craning her neck the left. Her eyes moved to his chest and she stared at the spider logo. Her lips lightly pressed together as her eyes moved to his abs that she could slightly see under his suit. "Do you ever think that we could have made it work?" she asked

Peter looked at her, his mask held back a lot of his features that made it easy to read him, but all she got was those white eyes that moved. "Maybe" he said softly, his eyes getting small and thin. Felicia put her hand on his shoulder, his head moved and he looked at her. "You said it yourself that it would crash and burn"

"And it did, you stole something while we were on a date and I stopped you"

Felicia frowned slightly "And now I remember why it didn't work"

Peter could tell she was upset, he sighed, his shoulders stooped low and his head lowered. "Felicia" he said, but when he looked toward her she was gone. He forced and exhale and closed his eyes. Now he was starting to hate sunsets.

 _ **Matt**_

The sidewalk was crowded, he could _see_ them all. He walked along with his white cane with the red tip, he knew what they were thinking as they saw him. He almost smiled, Matt took a right and he missed two guys that would have bumped into him, but he dodged them. He was headed to the usual spot, he could smell the place. He inhaled slowly, from the scent of greasy cooking meat, coffee, smoke, and some garbage in the back, he was at the right place. Matt saw a woman get out of his way as he walked toward the door, he would have said thank you, but kind of took away the whole blind thing. Although he appreciated her curtesy. Matt walked up the steps that led into the diner.

Matt walked through the door and he moved to his right as a broad shouldered man walked toward the door. Matt swallowed as he looked thought out the diner, he saw an open booth and walked toward it. He saw a woman push her son's hand away as he pointed at him. Matt only smiled softly as he took a seat, he un-linked his cane and put it aside. Matt put both hands on the table, he waited patiently. A woman walked over, she was nice, beautiful smile, smelled nice too. She asked him what he wanted, Matt looked toward her and smiled "Coffee, and a slice of your apple pie please"

The woman wrote down his order "Anything else?" she asked, he beautiful smile showing again. Matt frowned "Um…the number eight"

"Okay, should be out in a bit"

"Take your time" Matt said with a smile. He listened to her walk away and he heard the door open and he smelled the familiar scent. He felt her boots tapping against the floor as she walked toward him. He waited for her to take a seat and he smiled "Hello Miss Drew"

"How many times, Jess" she said softly

Matt tilted his head "Sorry, Jess"

Jess set her jacket next to her in the booth and she saw the woman walking toward her. Matt was just staring at her, although he didn't know if he eyes were. Jess ordered herself a coffee. Her long black hair lightly moved in the air as she turned her head to look at Matt. He was taking a sip from his coffee as she glanced at his knuckles. They looked like he punched things often. "Get into fights as a boy?" she asked

"Uh…no, I work out at the gym where my father used to practice boxing, sometimes I don't tape my hands."

Jess shrugged "More power to you"

Matt chuckled slightly "So, you get him?"

"Not yet, Iriam Slustakov is a hard fish to catch"

"You'll get him"

"I need the money don't I?"

Matt smiled "right you are"

Jess took a deep breath "So why the diner?"

"I like the food" he said without hesitation. Jess eyed him closely "Funny, no other lawyer wanted to work with me"

"Well, I'm not the average lawyer"

"The eyesight is lacking"

Matt chuckled softly, she never was very kind to the fact that he was blind, which he liked. He shifted in the booth "Other lawyers are aware of your past"

"That I am enhanced" she said, she knew what he meant.

Matt smiled and chuckled with a breath "Yeah, that"

Jess titled her head slightly and raised an eyebrow "Then why did you want to work with me?"

"Because I want to catch bad guys"

Jess chuckled slightly "You don't actually catch them, you're just there in case I get busted for a B and E."

Matt took another sip from his coffee, "That I am, but at least I am contributing in some way"

Jess nodded "That's more than most people can say"

Matt noticed that his pie was coming out. He heard the plate touched the table "Thank you"

The woman smiled and walked away, Matt grabbed his fork and felt around for the pie and found it. He put the fork into it and pulled a chunk away and took a bite. Jess watched him closely, "Must have been a life changer, having to feel around for your food"

Matt chuckled as he swallowed the bite of pie "It took some getting used to"

"I bet" Jess said

Matt took a breath "So why did you come back to New York?"

Jess shrugged "Wanted a familiar feel"

"L.A. too hostile?" Matt asked with a smirk.

Jess frowned and eyed him closely "No, just wanted to come home"

Matt nodded as he took another bite of his pie, which was delicious. He swallowed and sighed "Most people would have just stayed away"

"Am I most people?"

Matt smiled "Uh…no" he said

Jess nodded "So how does the blindness work, are your other sense heightened or is that just a tale they say?"

"They're heightened, but no more than like I feel vibrations more than I used to"

Jess ran her finger across the table, Matt only smiled "Middle" he said

Jess frowned, Matt inclined his head toward her hand "Middle finger dragging across the table"

She took her hand away from the table and exhaled, Matt smiled wider "You're frowning"

Jess chuckled "You're good"

Matt shrugged "Like I said, I got used to it"

Jess tapped her fingers on the table and she stared at him, his glasses with red lenses made it hard to see his eyes. She leaned forward slightly, her hands together, her black hair hung down over her shoulders and lightly touching the table. Matt finished his pie "You sure you don't want anything?"

Jess stared at him for a moment longer then shook her head. "No, I need to find Iriam Slustakov"

Matt shrugged "You could at least have a slice of pie, it's really good pie"

Jess eyed him closely, he was a strange man. "IS this the reason you always want to meet in this diner, you just like to talk to me"

Matt shrugged "Sure, why wouldn't I, we both get paid for catching bad guys"

"This is more of a I catch them and we move on type of relationship"

Matt set the fork down and he grabbed his coffee and took one last sip. "Am I really that bad of company?"

"No, just"

Matt shrugged "I get it"

Jess raised her eyebrows "Really?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, you just don't like being seen with a blind guy"

Jess smirked and shook her head "It's not that, way off"

Matt laughed softly "You're all work and no play"

"Closer"

Matt smiled and his meal came out, he accepted it and he began to eat his food. "Surely you're hungry"

Jess looked at his meal and it did look good, she hadn't eaten since two days ago. She didn't want to be caught in a diner like she was dating some guy. Since she had gotten back to New York, the police and other firms have not reacted kindly. Matt was different though, he liked it that she was enhanced and not well liked, because frankly, not a lot of people like Matthew Murdock either. She looked out the window and all the passing pedestrians and how all of them didn't even look at the diner, they couldn't give a damn. She leaned back in the booth, she would like to have food, but she could eat somewhere else. Her eyes went back to Matt, who was eating calmly. She leaned forward "Not tonight big guy"

Matt shifted slightly "Your loss, have a good night Miss…Jess"

Jess climbed out of the booth, "Good night Mr. Murdock, thanks for the coffee."

Matt smirked at her "I knew you were going to make me pay for that"

"Need money" she said and left. Matt listened to her leave and he only smiled and continued to eat.

On the street it was chaotic as usual, and most people never noticed anyone. Jess put her jacket back on and climbed onto her motorcycle. She took a breath and brought the motorcycle to life. Down the street from a window and camera clicked as it took pictures of the woman on the motorcycle. Soon the woman drove away and the camera that was held by gloved hands went down. Then it lowly came back up and took a picture of the guy in the booth. The camera lowered and the pictured came up on the screen and the pictures were looked through. The hands held the camera tightly as the picture of Jessica Drew displayed before the photographer.

 **Author's Note: Leave a review with your thoughts, I would love some feedback. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Steve**_

They were leaving that night, all the things were taken care of. Steve told Sam that they were leaving and he was in charge till they got back. Steve and Natasha decided to retreat to their quarters till it was time for them to leave. The door was locked and music filled the room. Steve was lying in bed, the covers were messed up and hanging off the side of the bed. His head was propped up against a pillow. He smiled as he looked at Natasha, she was standing in the center of the room. She had decided to widen his horizons when it came to music. She was playing a band that Steve didn't remember the name of.

The drums were clapping and thumping behind a lead voice. Steve only smiled because of how Natasha was acting. She was dancing to it as she walked back toward him. Steve shook his head at her "You know this isn't my music"

Natasha only smiled and playfully rolled her eyes "This century isn't your music"

Steve shrugged "Point taken" he said with a smile as Natasha climbed onto the bed. Steve watched her crawl across the mattress and come toward him. He moved his hand and ran it down her arm as she got closer. Her red hair was hanging down next to either side of her face and her emerald eyes were on him the entire time. Steve felt his heart quicken as she crawled toward him, she looked like she was going to devour him. Natasha put her body against him and she kissed his cheek lightly. Steve moved his hands around her body and he grabbed her ass lightly. Natasha smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He wished her lips would never leave his.

Natasha's hand moved across his chest and she lightly drew a circle on his right pectoral muscle. Steve shivered slightly as her finger lightly brushed against his skin. Natasha noticed he was pressing against her. She glanced down at his member and smiled that devilish smile that she saved just for him. Steve wrapped his arm around her back and pressed her harder against him, she smirked and she kissed his neck. Her lips touched his pulse lightly and her tongue lightly touched him. Steve went to move, but she put a hand on his chest and he stayed put. Natasha looked into his eyes and she slowly crawled backwards.

Steve noticed how her hips moved, he swallowed, she wasn't only making him excited, and she was naked. Her breast slightly brushed against his knees as she drew away. Steve watched as Natasha got off the bed and walked back over to the music player. She swayed her hips slowly to give him something to look at. The thought of his face made her smile, Steve lightly bit his lip as she turned slowly and the light lightly shined against her pale naked body, giving it an angelic glow. He took the covers and casted them away from his waste, the heat below was becoming unbearable. He was out for her to see.

Natasha pressed the skip button and she looked at him, noticing him at full attention. She went to the next song and the new song started. The piano taking the lead, then a subtle sound of a cello followed. Then a voice came to his ears, it was female, but it seemed familiar. He saw Natasha turned toward him, her body just as naked as his. Steve went to get up, but Natasha only cocked an eyebrow and he stopped, she put her hand on the dresser and she lightly ran it across it as she walked forward. Steve swallowed as her hips swayed and she got back to the bed. Steve swallowed his anxiety down "I like this one"

Natasha smiled softly "I thought you would"

Natasha climbed back into the bed and she put her hands on his thighs. She saw him twitched slightly and she gave him a sharp eye as she put her hand on him. Steve opened his mouth slightly to exhale as her hand began to pleasure him. Natasha gazed at him lovingly and she crawled closer, letting go of his manhood. Steve shifted slightly and Natasha placed herself against him. Steve put his hands around her and pulled her up slightly and he found the right angle and he went just right. Natasha inhaled sharply as he found her. She looked at him and she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him within her. She loved how close they had become, she didn't know how she could have stood it before. Natasha let the moment and feeling drive her and she was soon lost in pleasure as they moaned and held each other. Natasha felt his fingers against her skin on her back and she shivered from his touch. The heat and pleasure took over their thoughts and they were lost to the moment.

Natasha closed her eyes, in the height of her pleasure and then she was lying next to him. The subtle sound of a guitar coming from the speakers. She could feel his heart beating against her hand as it rested on use chest. Steve looked at her and he smiled "Hey Nat" he said softly

Natasha smiled at him "Yes handsome?" she answered

Steve pulled her closer, she smiled at the feeling "What do you want?" he asked

Natasha gazed up at him "Not buying me another present are you, you know I hate those"

"I know, but I meant, what do you really want?"

Natasha was silent for a moment as she thought about her answer. She knew what he meant, she just had to think about it. Steve was silent as he waited for her to answer as patient as ever. Natasha looked at him "Somewhere peaceful, just you and me"

Steve hummed slightly "I would like that"

Natasha smiled and they kissed lightly. Steve inhaled deeply, her scent was always invigorating. Steve took a breath "You know what I always wanted?"

"To be able to talk to girls?" Natasha said

Steve chuckled "Yes, but…"

Natasha only laughed with him "I'm sorry, go on"

Steve nodded "I always wanted to serve, then have a family"

Natasha was silent to the family part, no matter how many times he told her that all he needed was her, even though it touched her heart, she knew that they would never really have that. Steve took a breath "Then I went into the ice, then I came out of it. Everything changed, I thought I could serve again, and I did, but I always wanted to live normally"

Natasha closed her eyes slightly and put her cheek against his shoulder. She took a deep breath "We both wanted that, but we didn't get it"

"I know" he said softly

Natasha sat up slightly and looked right into those blue pools. "Someday, we'll have that though"

"Will we?" he asked

Natasha sighed "Not if we have to save the world every few months"

Steve laughed softly "It does seem to do that doesn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe one day"

"One day" Natasha said and she put her hand back on his shoulder. "But for now, let's just enjoy these moments"

Steve held her closer "Yes ma'am"

Natasha closed her eyes and smiled softly as she was held by the only man who never used her.

 _ **Wanda**_

The contents of her small bag of things was laid out before her. She expected that they were going to be gone for a few days. She had never been to Clint's house, she had always meant to, but being an Avenger has kept her busy. Wanda stepped back and put her hands on her hips and looked around the room. From her TV to the guitar next to her bed, all of it felt foreign yet familiar. She had a room similar but very different back in Sokovia.

She took a seat on her bed, the comforter hugging her legs as she took a deep breath and took in everything and just stopped to breathe. She had been an Avenger for about a year and she had barely had a day where she could just sit and think. Now that she was able to, she felt like getting back to work. She closed her eyes and breathed in to relax herself. She hadn't had a quiet moment like this since Sokovia. She almost missed it, but the silence was something that she used to experience when she was with Pietro, they did it together, now he was gone. She was alone, but not alone. She had a home with the Avengers, but it would never amount to when it was just her and Pietro. Her eyes opened and she stared at the wall in front of her and she lightly pressed her teeth together.

Wanda lifted her hand and she watched as a small red glowing ball of red formed above her index finger. It hovered there, slightly shaking from its power. She stared at the small red orb and she closed her eyes.

 _The air was cool, the early morning air was thin and the moisture held a hand in the air as it touched her cheeks. She stood by and open window and stared at the main square of the city. The sun was just beyond the buildings, slightly touching the clouds with its color. Wanda took a deep breath and she looked back at the room she was staying in. Nothing too fancy, a simple bed and even simpler furniture. Wanda swallowed and looked back at the rising sun._

 _The door opened and she knew who it was as she kept staring at the ever brightening sky. Soft footsteps came from behind her and a hand touched her shoulder. Wanda took a small breath and she saw the bright blonde hair come into view out of the corner of her eye. Pietro looked out the window along with his sister. He smiled "Always liked the sunrise"_

 _Wanda smiled softly "Not the same without you"_

 _Pietro smiled "I knew you missed me"_

" _I always miss you" she said as her eyes stayed on the light blue sky._

 _Pietro took her hand in his and she held on tightly. Pietro gave her a good squeeze and he kissed her hand lightly and he turned away from the window and his hand left hers. She slightly reached out, trying to hold his hand as long as possible. Pietro opened the small closet door and he grabbed a shirt. He pulled the one he was wearing off and tossed it over the small couch. He pulled the new shirt of his head and he looked back at his sister. "I saw Stark on the TV in the bar"_

 _Wanda smirked in disgust "What did he say this time?"_

" _The usual, New York was just the beginning. Sister, it'll only get worse"_

 _Wanda turned away from the window and walked over to her brother, she put her hands on his arms. He stared down at her intently "He'll get what's coming to him, eventually"_

 _Wanda lowered her head, Pietro pulled her close and embraced her tightly. Wanda wrapped her arms around him, feeling safe. He put his hand on the back of her head and lightly brushed his fingers through her hair. He gave her a small kiss on the top of the head, Wanda inhaled, and he smelled like home. Pietro looked out the window from where they stood. "Eventually" he said._

Her eyes opened and she swallowed down the feeling of crying. The red orb disappeared as a knock came to the door. She came out of her thoughts and sniffed "Yeah, come in" she said as she quickly wiped her eyes. Wanda closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, her eyes opened as the door swung forward. Sam was standing at her door "Hey" he said softly

"Sam" Wanda said

Sam smiled "We thought we would say goodbye"

"We?"

"Yeah, come to the lounge"

Wanda frowned as she climbed off her bed and walked toward the door. Her hand grabbed the door as she walked out of her room. Wanda followed Sam toward the lounge, Sam glanced at her "I saw you were getting ready"

"I don't know how long we'll be gone"

"Probably just a few days"

"Steve left you in charge"

Sam nodded "Everything will be fine, go enjoy a few days of no Avenging"

Wanda smiled slightly "What about you?"

"Oh, I took a long break last Christmas, I don't need one for a while"

"Need or want one?"

"Want, I like to stay busy, anyway, what could happen"

"Someone attacks" Wanda said bluntly.

Sam shrugged "The Facility is well defended now"

"Do you think that would stop someone like Niko?"

Sam was silent for a moment and they rounded the corner and they were at the lounge. Wanda saw the other Avengers standing in a circle and they were smiling. Wanda chuckled softly "I don't think you guys understand, it's only for a few days"

"Well, you know treat every day off as a vacation" Rhodey said "Believe me"

Wanda nodded and smiled at him "I hope you didn't make a cake" she said jokingly, but her smile went away when she saw Vision shift nervously. Rhodey laughed "It was his idea".

Wanda looked at Vision, he smiled and he pulled out a cake from behind him. He walked forward with it in his hands. Wanda smiled, it wasn't the prettiest cake, but not the worst. Wanda took it in her hands, Vision sighed "To my defense, I've never actually eaten anything before"

They all laughed, Wanda set the cake down on the table in the center of the main area where the couches were. Sam lowered his head "We hope you have a good time"

"Try not to let the Facility blow up while we're gone"

Sam and Rhodey laughed, Vision only frowned and seemed confused. Wanda noticed "Joke Vis"

Vision nodded "ah" he said and he smiled, he looked a little uncomfortable smiling at their own demise. He looked at the cake "Should we have some?"

Sam sighed "I don't Vision, I love cake, but I don't know what that is"

Rhodey sighed "Can't be that bad" he put his finger in the frosting and put the large white puff of frosting in his mouth and he was quiet for a second. They all stared at him waiting to see what would happen. Rhodey made a low groan and nodded his head "I think its battery acid" he said

Vision only lowered his head, Wanda gave him a forgiving look "Thank you for the cake Vision"

"You're welcome" he said and smiled. He eyed the cake and he looked like he was cursing it. Sam put his hand on Wanda's shoulder "Well, see you in a few days"

Wanda nodded and they embraced, she hugged Rhodey and Vision and she was soon walking away from the lounge, leaving them there to deal with Vision's cake. She smiled as she walked away, yet a part of her felt sad, she just missed Pietro.

 _ **Matt**_

Night had fallen over Hell's Kitchen, so it was time to go to work. The night sky was clear, and if there wasn't a city full of lights, the stars could have been seen. Matt was standing on the roof of building and he was listening carefully. He listened to everything, from the bugs flying around to the people in every building. A family dinner, a party, and one guy alone eating a pizza. Matt listened to the taxis, the numerous voices. He went through them all till he found what he wanted. His head titled slightly and he shifted as he heard a long sentence in Japanese. He listened closer and it was what he wanted. He knelt down and put his hand on the roof and he felt the vibrations from where the voices were. He felt large boxes being carried and the small vibrations that were made by feet touching the ground.

Matt then heard a gun get cocked, he stopped listening and stood up. Time to go to work, he jumped off the roof and threw his long line and it hooked around a fire escape and he held on as he swung around the building and he landed on a van. He felt he other half come zipping back to its place. He put it aside and he jumped down from the van and moved toward the sounds of guns and bullets shifting.

Matt arrived at the spot, he was a good distance away. He stood still and listened. He heard crates hitting the ground. He moved forward in the shadows of the small abandoned warehouse. Matt needed to stop the Yakuza, they had been more annoying than he thought, and they were like cockroaches. Matt stopped when he heard a gun go off. He stood ready, but he listened and then he heard someone getting punched in the face. Matt ran and he came out from the shadows and he saw a group of Yakuza getting their asses kicked by a woman in a leather jacket. Matt knew who it was. He walked forward and he heard the increase in heart rate when one of them saw him.

Matt dodged an attack and he hit the man in the ribs and he head butted him. The man fell back and Matt blocked two quick strikes. He punched one in the ribs and right hooked him across the face. Matt heard one behind him and he dodged the lunge with a knife. He quickly disarmed the man and broke his arm. He yelled in pain and Matt pulled him down and kneed him in the face. Matt heard the woman flip through the air and kicked two in the chests. He turned and he grabbed one by the shirt and pulled him down to the ground and quickly hit him in the face with three hard punches. Matt moved on as he felt that he was out cold. He dodged another attack and then he heard a gun cock and he moved as it fired. The bullet missed him by centimeters and hit the man behind him in the throat.

Matt ran and flipped through the air, he twisted and his foot came down and hit the gunman in the head. Matt turned and he heard the woman kicked the last guy in the gut and flip him and put her foot on his throat and she yanked on his arm and dislocated it. Matt stood calmly and looked around at all the unconscious Yakuza. Matt took a breath then he felt his neck hair go up and he turned and dodged a punch from the woman. Matt moved out of the way of three more attacks. He blocked a fourth and he grabbed her am and brought his elbow into her face. She stumbled back and she came back. Matt dodged four swings and he took one to the gut and he dodged the next follow up punch. Matt came around and punched her in the face. Matt grabbed his numb chucks and he hit her in the gut and he heard a low groan and he smacked her in the throat and she fell back unconscious.

Matt breathed in deep breaths as he tasted blood in his mouth. He walked over to the woman and he knelt down, it was Miss Drew. Matt frowned under his mask and he was confused as to why she was out here fighting the Yakuza. Matt took a deep breath and he grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder and walked away from the scene. He could hear the sirens coming and he wanted to be gone before they got there. Matt was not used to having to carry someone up a roof. He was soon on the most random building that he could think of and he set Jess down and he propped her up against the edge of the roof. Her head laid to the side and he could hear her heart beat. He needed to be gone by the time she woke up, Matt had stopped the Yakuza and the police were responding. Matt stood up and walked away from her. What the hell was she doing fighting the Yakuza. Were they the reason why she came back to New York? Matt decided he would get the answers in time, but he wanted to look into it, but maybe Matthew Murdock, established colleague could get something from her.

Matt left her on the roof and he was back near Josie's before he knew it. Matt quickly took off his suit and he changed into his Lawyer attire. He walked down through the building and came out the door and stood on the sidewalk. Matt pulled out his white cane with the red tip and he unclipped it and acted like he needed it to see. Matt made his way to his apartment. He arrived at his building and he was walking up the stairs and he came to his door. He put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and walked in. He locked the door back.

He turned and walked out of the entrance and into the living room. He knew that the large billboard would be shining in through the windows, and he wished he could see it at least once. Matt pulled his tie off and he sat down on the couch. He was alone and he was getting used to it again. Foggy was busy working with that new firm and Karen, well Karen. She left Hell's Kitchen. Not too far but out far enough. Matt hadn't talked to her since he told her he was Daredevil. She didn't take the news very well, better than Foggy had the first time, but bad enough. Matt had decided to move on with his situation and work with a bounty hunter, seemed interesting, but now that bounty hunter was getting involved with the Yakuza. He needed to know why, he figured that Jess would talk to him eventually. He was hoping tomorrow, but he wasn't too hopeful.

The night was getting late and Matt knew he could still be out there, but tonight, he really needed to be in. Matt put his head back and he closed his eyes. He thought about Jess for a while then he thought about Peter, then Karen. Soon he was asleep and the night was one for dreams.

 _ **Steve**_

Water rushed through pipes, making twists and turns as it travelled upward. The force being put on the water as it touched every inch of the pipe. The water slowed for a few seconds as it came out of a pipe and splashed into a compartment with a circle at the bottom. Swirling and bubbling it shot out of the circle at the bottom. With the pipe next to the compartment began to heat the water. Steam slowly began to come off the water coming out of the faucet. Two hands went under the water and didn't stay too long. Then the hands went away and then returned with soup covering them. The steaming water splashed over the hands and pushed the suds away from the hands and it trailed off the tips of the fingers. The hands pulled away and then the water stopped as the small door for the compartment within the faucet closed and the water came to a halt, going back down the pipe to the city of pipes below that went to a large tank that held all the water for the Facility.

Steve grabbed a towel and dried his hands off, he looked up from his hands and stared at himself in the slightly fogged mirror. Steve stared back at himself, his blue eyes were calm, yet Steve took a deep breath and his eyes slowly changed from calm to sad. Steve took a long breath and exhaled, his lower jaw slightly shaking as he did. He put his hand to his cheek, he was starting to get stubble. He remembered that Natasha liked him with a beard, well she never got the chance to say if she liked it or not. Steve grabbed his razor and he quickly turned the small stubble to clean shaven. He set the razor down and he took the towel and patted his face and he put it back on the hook that sat on the wall next to the sink.

The bathroom was warm from the steaming water that was just used, Steve took a deep breath, and he loved the warmth. Steve looked at himself for another minute then turned toward the door. He walked out and Natasha was standing at their bed, she was dressed, and had a few things. Steve walked toward her, she looked at him, her hair lightly coming over her right shoulder as she turned. "Hey" he said

"Hey" he said back, Natasha frowned "What's wrong?" she asked

Steve shrugged "Not important right now"

Natasha had an act for knowing if he was lying and upset. She walked toward him, she looked up at him as she got close. Her hand took his and she stared into those blue eyes, she could tell something was wrong, his eyes usually looked happier than what they did now. Steve lowered his head and took a deep breath "I guess my dream is getting to me"

"The one with Ultron?" Natasha asked softly

Steve's eyes shifted "No"

Natasha looked at him closely, Steve slightly smirked "Not the whole thing"

"Then what parts?"

"I was at a party and all I saw was people dying. I never enjoyed the music, or the dancing, until I saw Peggy then I was happy, but then the dream turned into a talk."

"Don't let Tony's murderbot get in your head"

"I know, but he said that I needed a war to exist"

Natasha put her teeth together, she took a breath and she knew how that felt. Feeling like the only thing you're good at is fighting, and after a while it felt like that was all she could do. "You're existing right now" she said

Steve shook his head "Am I?"

Natasha didn't know how to answer that one, she took a breath and reached up and out her hand on his cheek. It was smooth, he recently shaved, and she swallowed and took a small breath before she spoke. "Yes, you are"

"What about Niko, Yelena, Sean, Rumlow, Alexie, what am I really doing for the past few years?"

"Stopping very bad people that want to kill us or other people"

"Sounds like war to me" Steve said bluntly.

Natasha was silent to that, she didn't know what to say to him. Steve seemed to notice and he lowered his head. Natasha felt bad, he was always able to console her, but she could barely console him. Natasha felt her nose slightly itch as her eyes filled with tears and her vision blurred. Steve wasn't looking at her as she swallowed her emotion and she took a deep breath and held back the tears, but her eyes were still watery. Her hand lifted his head and he looked at her. "Call it whatever you like, but we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, especially me"

Steve smiled softly "No, you'd all still be here, it would just be different"

"Yeah, Sam would still be at the Veteran Center, Tony would be even more of an ass, Rhodey would be off doing things for the military, Wanda would probably be dead, and the world would be missing Captain America."

Steve looked at her, her emerald eyes holding his gaze. "And I would be dead" she said softly

Steve frowned "No, you'd still be here"

"Would I?" she asked

Steve was silent and Natasha nodded "You saved my life so many times when we were partners, sure it was nothing huge but you still did. Then you pulled me out of the ruble and carried me to safety when Hydra blew up the base in New Jersey."

Steve stayed silent, Natasha took a moment and took a shaky breath "And if everything did happen and you weren't here, I would have been killed as a traitor. Yelena framed me, and out of everyone here" she said with ears filling her eyes again and she sniffed. He could tell she was trying not to cry. She took a breath "And out of everyone here, you were the only one that was on my side"

"Not just me" Steve said

"Were they here?" she asked him with a stern look. Steve blinked and his eyes moved around, but eventually went back to staring into her eyes. "No" he said

Natasha nodded "And they were going to accept my fate too, I know there was nothing they could really do, but still. Clint couldn't do anything, Hill couldn't either. Bucky, well I probably would have killed him if he broke me out by himself. But you, you believed me. You broke me out of here and after that you pulled me out of a car and carried me away as you were being chased by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents."

Steve swallowed and he took a breath, Natasha stared up at him "So yes, I would be dead if it wasn't for you" she remembered something "Actually not even then, I would have died being Natalia when Niko made me think I was still in Red Room."

Steve listened to her and he stayed quiet. Natasha smiled "See, you saved all of us. You brought us together, treated us as equals and inspired us. Steve, you…maybe the world wasn't happy that Captain America came back, but we are."

Steve smiled, he nodded. He put his arms around her and he lower his head and his chin touched her shoulder. Natasha's hands rubbed his back. Steve took in a deep breath. He nodded "Thank you" he said softly.

Natasha felt the words and they sank into her thoughts, she wanted to cry again. She could get used to this feeling, she liked this feeling. Steve held her tightly "You're right Nat" he said

Natasha smiled "And don't you forget it" she said

Steve laughed softly, Natasha smiled. Steve leaned back up and he kissed her. Their hands moved to each other's faces and Steve took in every second he could. Their lips came apart and Steve took a deep breath "We should get going"

Natasha nodded and she took a breath. Steve grabbed their bag and walked out of their quarters, Natasha looked around the place and followed him. She was slightly behind him as they came to the Quinjet. Steve looked around "Where's Wanda?"

Natasha looked around and then Wanda came around a corner, she was running slightly. She had a bag slung over her shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw them. "I thought you guys already left"

Steve smiled "We would have waited"

"I was saying goodbye to Vision"

Natasha nodded "Well come on, we'll be at Clint's late and we'll sleep, then go to the house in the morning"

Wanda nodded, Steve walked toward the Quinjet and climbed the ramp. Wanda went next and Natasha last. Steve set their bag down and he climbed into the pilot seat. Natasha walked over to him and stood there with her hand on his shoulder. Wanda found one of the many seats and sat down. Her bag laying on her lap. Steve brought the Quinjet to life after a few switches were flicked. Steve looked back at Wanda "Strapped in?"

Wanda quickly found the seat buckle, she strapped herself in and she nodded. Steve looked up at Natasha "You to"

Natasha smiled "I'll be back here missing you"

"And me up here missing you"

Wanda smiled at them, she frowned slightly. She wished she could have seen her parents act like that. The sound of the Quinjet lifting into the air brought her out of her thoughts. She felt the lift and then they were up in the night air. Steve got them high enough and he plotted the coordinates for Clint's house and he turned the Quinjet that way and he put his hand on the thruster. He pushed it forward and the thrusters opened on the back of the Quinjet and it shot forward. Steve felt the kick in his chest and he looked back at Wanda. She nodded, she never was used to flying.

Steve looked at Natasha, she was smiling at him, and Steve chuckled. He turned back and looked out the canopy and he held the Quinjet steady and he set it to auto-pilot and eh the speed leveled out. Steve unstrapped himself and climbed out of the pilot seat. He walked back toward them. "Well we have a couple hours" he said

Natasha shrugged "Well, what to do"

Wanda looked at them, she felt slightly uncomfortable, but she was still getting used to hanging out with people, the only person she ever truly hung out with was Pietro. "I'm up for anything" Wanda said. Steve nodded "Well I hoped you were, sitting in silence for hours was what I wasn't looking forward to."

Natasha sighed "You probably would have slept"

Wanda smirked, everyone knew what they did alone. "I believe that, but after you guys have fun right?"

Steve and Natasha looked at each other, Steve blushed. Natasha looked at Wanda and smiled "You know it".


	10. Chapter 10

_**Peter**_

Oh how he loved a good robbery. Well not for the reason of stealing money, even though J.J. Jameson would take it that way. He had been relaxing calmly on the side of a building, taking in the sights when his Spider Scanner caught a transmission. There was a robbery taking place, and the police were hold up outside, and naturally the robbers are staying inside. The night was very young, and he had all the time in the world for these pesky robbers. Peter was swinging through the air when he spotted the Police, he let go of his current web. He put his arms at his side and shot downward like a bullet. Peter had recently found out he could survive some crazy fall distances, and on occasion he liked to show off, okay make that almost every time.

He landed with a roll and he came up to his feet as quickly as he landed. The officers turned and had their guns ready. Peter put up his hands "Oh, boys in blue, uh sorry. Men" he quickly corrected himself. They didn't look happy or angry to see him there, probably because they couldn't make him go away even if they tried. The only one that could try and do that was Officer DeWolff. Which Peter had to admit was pretty, but he kept that to himself. Also, she scared him a little. It wasn't long till he heard a single set of footsteps coming toward him. Peter turned and it was DeWolff. She had been promoted after that night with Anti-Cap. Instead of wearing her blues, she was in normal clothes, well a female suit. Still normal clothes. Her blonde hair was cut short and it barely touched her shoulders.

"You show up anywhere there's a problem don't you?"

"I try" Peter said coolly. DeWolff sighed and put her hand on her hips "There well dug in"

"Any funny demands?" Peter asked as she began to walk away, he followed her. "No, they don't have any hostages"

"So what's stopping you guys from heading in there and kicking some robber butt?"

DeWolff turned to him and she looked at him closely "I believe you have met Black Cat before?"

 _More than met, I dated her._ "A few times, every time she's gotten away from me"

"There was that one time you caught her"

"Yeah, but she quickly escaped"

DeWolff nodded and directed him over to the small ring of top ranking officers. There was another Detective to. He looked seasoned. Peter walked over there with her behind him. They noticed the only guy in tights. "I think we have a way in guys" DeWolff said

"So you're the famous Wall Crawler?" the other Detective asked.

"You bet ya" Peter said quickly, give him some props, he was only sixteen.

The Detective nodded and looked at DeWolff "Well, what's the plan?"

Peter stepped forward "Well I'm going in and I'm going to distract Black Cat"

The Detective gave him a questioning look "How?"

Peter didn't know if that was a serious question or the fact in how his demeanor was. "We have small history, she robs I show up and try to stop her"

"I get it" the Detective said in a blunt tone.

Peter shrugged "Well, Detective DeWolff, see you in there"

DeWolff gave him a nod and Peter went too walked away, but he stopped and turned. He looked at the other Detective "Didn't catch your name"

"Carter, Detective Carter" he said

"He's my partner" DeWolff said

Peter smiled under his mask, his white eyes widened "Well I guess we'll be seeing more of each other Detective Carter"

Carter shrugged "I guess so, now get going"

Peter nodded and lightly jogged away from the group of officers. Peter took a deep breath. _Okay Felicia, what are you getting into now?_ He was standing behind the line of cruisers, he looked around the place. He could make his usual appearance by going through the air ducts from the roof. But Felicia would have known that he would pop up from that way, he needed a different route. He studied the building, he could always go in through the front door, but that would get him a good time in getting shot at, even though he could easily dodge all of them, he didn't want to behave recklessly.

Peter needed to find a simple, but surprising way into the bank. So roof, front door, back door, fly in through one of the windows, underground. Peter needed to decide and do it quickly. He chose the back door, he fired a web and pulled himself into the air and he went up to the roof. He made his way to the other side of the roof and he pulled himself up onto the ledge. He found the back door, well the place where the large armored trucks come when they transport all the money. He crawled downward on the wall, he kept his eyes open without blinking so he could catch any movement. He came to the loading area, he stayed in the shadows. He looked around, he didn't see anyone.

Peter let go of the wall and he landed on his feet, he walked forward, he kept his wits about him. He entered the bank and this time, Felicia wouldn't know. Peter quickly retreated to crawling in the ceiling in the dark. He could hear voices, he slowed his speed and he listened closer. They were talking about the current situation, like usual. Peter sighed, _Maybe if you had better help, you wouldn't get busted Felicia._

He dropped down from the ceiling and he hung around the doors. He put his hand on the large wooden door and slowly pushed it open. He looked around, the robbers were on the outskirts of the place, and if they were out in the open they would have been shot by now. Peter jumped onto the wall and he crawled up to one of the corners of the large room. He needed to survey the enemy positions. Once he found his spot, he sat there comfortably as he watched the robbers, and their small little patrol like walks. Peter didn't pay them too much mind, he was really looking for Felicia, but like usual, and she was nowhere to be seen, until she wanted to be. Peter knew how this was going to go, he was going to stop the robbers then Felicia would pop up with more robbers and they would get into a weird banter then fight each other. The story of his life.

Peter pressed a button on his Web Shooters, he had a few new updates. He had his streamline HUD show him the robbers, he loved being friends with Tony Stark. He crawled into the center of the room and he aimed both wristed at both sides of the room. He found all of the robbers, six on total, at least in this large room. He fired his Web Shooters and three webs came out of each Web Shooter and they all hit a robber. There was screams of horror and confusion and he yanked them all together and they smashed into each other. Peter looked at them as they all laid there in the floor, unconscious.

He dropped to the floor and there was subtle clapping. Peter knew it was Felicia. He turned to see her walking toward him, she was alone. "Not bad, love throwing cannon fodder in your path and seeing your new tricks."

"Come on Felicia" Peter said

She sighed in annoyance "Want to reform me, take away my claws"

"Every time you burgle a bank I stop you from getting anything."

"Why do you think its money I'm after?"

"Girl's got to eat"

Felicia nodded "Fair enough, well more lecturing or are you going to stop me?"

"Felicia, you are wasting your time stealing things"

"What else would I do? Be a hero?"

Peter shrugged "You could"

"I would have to serve a jail sentence either way, so no"

"They only know you as the Black Cat, they don't know about Felicia Hardy"

"So give up my name so I can go back and do something honest"

"Your name is Felicia"

"No, it's Black Cat, and I love what I do"

Peter sighed "Okay, have it your way"

Felicia smiled and it made Peter frown. He fired a web and she dodged it. She smiled "Missed"

Peter gave her a nod "Made you look"

Felicia glanced back and Peter fired another web and hit her in the gut and pulled her forward. Felicia was taken off her guard and Peter grabbed her, "See" he said with his light tone. Felicia smiled and she angled herself and pressed her ass against his groin. Peter shoved her away, she always played around with him. She came around and slashed at him, Peter dodged her attack and he countered with a kicked to the gut and he punched her across the face. Felicia smiled as she felt her jaw ache from his punch "Love it that you don't go easy on me"

Peter dodged her attack and he fired a web and swung away from her. Felicia fired her grapple hook and it hit Peter in the leg. She yanked him down, he smacked into the floor. He fired two webs and he yanked himself toward her as he was only centimeters from the floor. Felicia dove over him and she got to her knees and she fired her grapple hook onto the wall. She flew up toward the ceiling, Peter fired a web and followed. He ran along the wall and she jumped off and pulled on the line and she swung back and brought her foot toward him. Peter rolled across the wall and he stood to his feet.

Felicia held onto the line as she looked over at him. He was standing sideways, she smiled and fired another grapple hook and she swung across the large room. Peter ran up and fired a web and pulled himself to the ceiling and he ran across it upside down. Felicia was almost to the other side when he dove forward and tackled her in mid-air. They collided with the wall and landed roughly. Felicia brought her elbow back and hit Peter in the jaw. She was on her feet before he could blink. Peter got up and he stood ready as Felicia extended her hands and metal claws came out of the tip of her fingers. He took a deep breath and Felicia only smiled at him.

Peter moved and she was upon him, he dodged attack after attack. The metal claws barely missing him every time. Peter grabbed her wrist and fired a web that made her hand stick to the floor. She slashed with her other hand and Peter flipped over her and kicked her in the back. She smacked into the floor. She cut herself out of the web and she got to her knees and she put her fingers to her mouth and blood was leaking out of her lip. She smiled "Now it's getting interesting"

 _ **Steve**_

They always arrived at night, and they always left at night too. Steve was beginning to feel like a hidden visitor. He knew why though, first it was easier and second Clint needed to keep his family a secret. Steve was not about to jeopardize that because he could never arrive at Clint's during the day. He would accept the night, far better than having Clint's family put at risk. Especially his and Natasha's family. Steve may have been a new addition, but he felt that whenever they stayed at Clint's. He always missed it when they left. Steve had sat back down in the pilot seat to take it in and land. Steve flipped the switch for auto-pilot off. He grabbed the controls and took the Quinjet around the building below. He saw the roof open and he lowered the Quinjet. He brought the Quinjet inside the building and it lightly landed. The roof sealed again and Steve turned to look at his fellow travelers. Natasha was grabbing their things. Wanda was standing quietly.

Steve climbed out of the pilot seat and he walked toward Natasha. She looked at him and he took her in is arms. She was slightly surprised when he gave her a kiss and he pulled away from her and smiled. "Let's go"

Natasha felt his hands leave her waist and her back, she already missed him. Wanda was looking at her, she looked at Wanda and she looked away, and she smiled.

Natasha smiled slightly and she put her hand on Wanda's shoulder "Come on, I'll show you your room"

Wanda nodded and they both turned and left the Quinjet. Wanda couldn't help but widened her eyes as she saw Clint's building, it had all of his archery equipment. He even had a sparring mat, Clint must train even on his days off. Steve was standing by a door that seemed like the wall, but it opened. Steve walked in and Natasha was a little farther behind. She watched Wanda tentatively as she continued to stare around the place.

Wanda soon noticed that Natasha was waiting and took her eyes away from everything and walked toward her. Natasha smiled as they walked side by side toward the door. "Luckily Clint had two rooms installed"

"How long has he had this?" Wanda asked

"A long time" Natasha said with a smile. "I lived here for a little bit when I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Really?"

Natasha nodded, Wanda sighed "Well, he has a lot of secrets"

"Not as many as you think"

They walked through the door and Natasha showed her to a room to the left. She opened the door and Wanda looked inside, the room was very plain, but it was nice. Wanda walked in, turning and twisting to look at everything. Natasha stayed at the door and smiled "We'll be across the way, need anything, just holler"

Wanda sat down on the bed and she nodded "Sure, night" Wanda said, she was still looking around the room. Natasha smiled "Bright and early tomorrow"

"Okay"

Natasha disappeared and Wanda was alone. She took a deep breath and laid back onto the mattress. Wanda liked it, she closed her eyes and laid on the bed, just feeling the mattress beneath her. It was very comfortable, almost as comfortable as the one she had in her room. Wanda was beginning to nod off before she was settled. She sat up before sleep took her and she took off her shoes at least.

Natasha closed the door behind her as she entered the room, Steve was already taking his shoes off. She walked forward, her hands lightly tapping against her hips. She took her shoes off and she felt the carpeted floor with her feet and she walked toward Steve. He looked at her, his eyes staring at her with love. She got close and she stood before him, he put his arms around her and put his cheek against her stomach. Natasha could feel the warmth radiating off his face. She ran her hand through his hair, Steve took slow deep breaths as he held her. She rubbed her chin against his head and she sighed "I missed this"

"What?" he asked softly

"Our little moments, no talking, just silence, but we're together"

Steve smiled and he held her tighter, he kissed her stomach lightly and he pulled away from her. Natasha looked at him and she felt his hands on her waist and he was lightly moving her shirt. Natasha sighed and she felt his finger touch her scar and he lightly rubbed his finger against it. Natasha lightly placed her hands on his wrists. Steve pushed up her shirt and he looked at her soft ivory skin. He kissed her lightly and Natasha sighed as she felt his warm tongue lightly touch her skin. Steve pushed her shirt up high, Natasha grabbed it and pulled it off. She dropped it and Steve looked up at her. Natasha felt his right hand lightly move up her back and he undid her bra. Natasha sighed in anticipation as her bra fell away and her breasts were out and the air touched her skin and her nipples became firm.

Steve undid her pant button and Natasha slowly pushed them down. Steve stared at her black panties. He lightly ran his finger against her waist and her pelvic area. Natasha felt herself become wet as his touch tickled slightly. Steve grabbed the edges of her panties and pulled them down. Natasha swallowed as she felt her skin burning and the air touched her down there and she shivered slightly. Steve exhaled and his breath lightly touched her. She sighed and Steve pulled up his short and tossed it away. Natasha climbed onto his lap, her naked skin touching his jeans. Steve could feel her warmth and he grew hard. Natasha kissed his lightly and her hand moved down and she ran her fingers over his abs. She found his belt and she unbuckled him. Steve kept her there and he kissed her again and their tongues lightly touched, hesitantly.

Natasha sighed and she undid his jeans and Steve pushed them down. Natasha could fell him pressing against her, she became even wetter just thinking about it. Steve did a special maneuver and slid his boxers off. Natasha pushed him down and they laid down on the mattress and they kissed passionately. Natasha felt his skin against hers, she moaned into his mouth as they kissed. Natasha moved against his pelvis and she felt him pressing into her thigh. Natasha pulled away from Steve's lips and moaned as his hands massaged her breasts and she moved just right and he was in her. Natasha gasped with pleasure as she felt him and she moved against him and kissed him as they moved together and she felt her mind slip away into the crashing waves of pleasure.

 _ **Bucky**_

It was like a jolt of electricity shot up his arm and he exclaimed and quickly took his real hand away from the panel. Bucky cursed under his breath, the Quinjet was almost ready, but it was being stubborn. He got shocked by the panel on the side of the hull that let him lower the ramp manually. It had been damaged during the escape from the base back in Washington. Bucky stepped away from the panel and he noticed Hill was standing there. She looked at him with an amused look on her face. "You know you can have an actual technician look at it"

Bucky sighed a she rubbed his real hand against his thigh. "I'd rather do it myself"

Hill nodded and walked up the ramp, "is she flyable?"

"Yeah, just the damn panel for the manual release is broken."

Hill shrugged. "Maybe you can have Clint take a look at it when we get there."

"Probably should, he knows more about Quinjets than me."

Hill put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her "Come on, it'll be morning by the time we get there"

Bucky sighed, his head shifted and he nodded, his eyes glancing at the panel. "Okay, well she's tough"

Hill nodded "Well come on, I'm excited to finally see Clint's family."

"You didn't know about them?" Bucky asked as they walked toward the cock pit. Hill shook her head "Only Fury and Natasha knew"

"I guess it came as a surprise when you found out"

"Yeah, Clint always played the single guy who talked about woman a lot"

"Well he did what was best for his family, it's good that they aren't involved in any of this"

"I agree, but sooner or later Clint is going to have to choose between the job and his family. This job requires long periods of time being away."

"I guess it's better now that he's fully an Avenger and Steve lets him see his family all the time"

"Steve is…Steve" Hill said with her brow furrowed. Bucky only chuckled "I know" he climbed into the pilot seat and began to clip himself in, Hill sighed as she got into the co-pilot seat "He does have an allure to him"

"Steve, it's not hard to want to follow him, why do you think it was so easy to stay in the war and follow him into the jaws of death" Bucky remarked as he flipped the switched and the Quinjet came to life.

Hill only looked at Bucky as he continued to begin their flight to Clint's farm. She shifted in her seat slightly and she glanced back, the ramp slowly came up and sealed shut. She wasn't leaving now, she looked back at Bucky, his hair was getting longer and longer, it would soon be the length it was before he cut his hair for their wedding. She stared out of the canopy and they left the hangar floor and hovered for a moment. Bucky turned the Quinjet toward the exit and he pushed the thruster forward, the engines hummed and they shot forward, the wind blasting behind them.

The Quinjet left the hangar and flew out into the night air. Quickly banking and curving around toward the right direction.

 _ **Peter**_

He could feel his muscles straining as he quickly pushed off the floor and he flew up and landed on his feet. He fired a web and pulled himself away and he attached himself to the wall and looked to see her flying toward him, claws outstretched and bare. Peter quickly rolled and put his hands on the wall and climbed upward, he could sense her directly behind him. He felt his head tickle and he dropped from the wall and Felicia missed him and scrapped the wall, leaving claw marks. Peter put his hands on the wall and caught himself and he fired a web and it missed her as she dodged it. He pushed off the wall and flipped backwards and landed on his feet. His hands twitched as he saw her come flying toward him. He rolled out of the way and fired a web and it hit her in the back. He felt his shoulders tense as he pulled hard. Felicia stopped and flew back. She moved her body and brought her foot around, Peter was too late for that one as it hit him in the jaw.

Peter twisted and he saw the floor coming and he put his hands up as he smacked into it. He sighed and got to his feet and then a shock of pain hit him in the gut. Felicia's brought her fist back and punched him in the face. Peter stumbled back and she punched him again. She was in a rage as she kept punching him in the face and charging after him. Peter couldn't feel his mouth, he was too dazed to even notice that he was bleeding.

Felicia screamed loudly and kicked him in the chest. Peter flew back and eh felt his back smack into the floor, he felt the air leave him, like someone pricked a hole in a balloon. He blinked as his vision moved in sets of threes. Felicia walked over him and she kicked him in the ribs. Peter gasped in pain as her boot broke a rib.

Felicia stopped and she was breathing heavily. Peter groaned and got to his feet. He stood and there was a small space between them. Peter inhaled and he wheezed slightly. "Felicia" he said through his wheezing.

Her eyes suddenly went back to anger and she punched him in the gut twice and grabbed him by the throat. Peter close his eyes and he opened them to her face, right in front of his. She glared at him "It's Black Cat, you don't get to call me Felicia"

Peter felt everything going dark as she continued to choke him. Felicia frowned "Here's a gift from me"

She extended her claws and stabbed him in the chest. He gasped as the metal nails dug into his flesh and then she dragged them across his chest. Peter gritted his teeth through the pain. Felicia pulled her nails out of his chest and they were now red from his blood. She looked at him "Stay away from me" she said harshly and she clawed him in the side and he gasped and fell to his knees. Then red clawed hand came and they hit him across the face. Peter fell over to his side and his rib shot a jolt of pain up his side as he landed on it. Felicia walked away and he didn't care to look after her.

Peter got to his feet and he slowly stood as the wounds she gave him stung, and not just physically. He took slow deep breaths as he felt warm blood on his cheek. Peter walked back to the back door and he stumbled and almost crawled out of the bank. He was in the back alley and he collapsed onto the ground. He closed his eyes and he could only see her face, the glare she gave him. He opened them and her face went away, he pushed himself up and got to his feet. He fired a web and swung up and landed on a roof next to the bank. He took a deep breath and he looked at his chest, he was bleeding from his left pectoral to his right bottom rib. He sighed as he took a seat and took long deep breaths. He needed a break.

 _ **Tony**_

The room seemed to move when he didn't and he stared at the new suit in front of him. Tony took another long sip from his glass and he set it aside. He lightly shook his head to keep himself awake. Tony had been drinking all day, it was the only thing that helped him stay focused on his work. That first night when Pepper left wasn't the start of it. He had waited till morning, but she didn't come back, she wasn't even in one of his many vacation homes. He had FRIDAY check, nope she was gone. That afternoon, he busted out the scotch, he hadn't stopped drinking since.

He's been through this before, the drunken days of work, he was like this when he was younger. Then he met Pepper and it decreased, then it eventually went away all together. He became Iron Man and then the drinking only stayed at the parties he threw in the Tower with the others. Now it was back with a vengeance, Pepper wouldn't even return or answer his calls, not even a text telling him she didn't want to talk, nothing. So he buried himself in his work and the bottle, it made it easier. He hadn't even seen the others in three months, and they never call, so he got used to working in his lab. It strangely felt like he was back in his house before the Mandarin blew it up, even before Obi ripped the arc reactor out of his chest. He was back to the famous Tony Stark: playboy, partier, and avid drinker.

He filled his glass with more of his scotch and he took another long sip and he looked at the glass in his hand as he swallowed the liquid down, not even feeling anything. He frowned as he thought to himself, why, did he bury himself into his work after he destroyed all of his suits. He did it for Pepper, but then Cap and everyone else came back to the Tower and then the rest is history. Soon after that he got the damn arc reactor removed from his chest, and now he didn't have a little light in his chest.

God did he miss her, he closed his eyes and he only saw her. He felt his anger boil over and he opened his eyes and threw the glass and it smashed into the wall and glass shattered everywhere. He put his hands in his hair and he gritted his teeth and he slumped against the console and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and he felt tears burning in his eyes. He put his hand to his eyes and he clenched his jaw and sobbed. He inhaled and he felt the burning tears stream down his cheeks and he continued to sob.

He ruins everything that he touches, every idea, every thought. First he makes weapons then he finds out that they're being used against the very country he makes them for, all because he didn't feel like he needed to really be part of his company. Then he makes a suit that made him Iron Man, then he eventually was being poisoned by his own creation that kept him alive. Second, he stops an alien invasion and then has nightmares about it, almost hurt Pepper, then he trashed his suits. Next he is right back to it with a new Iron Man suit and all, he even made more, and more and more. They were used by Red Skull in the second battle of New York.

Then after that they went to look for Loki's scepter as it was taken by Hydra and then he created Ultron, murderbot and floating city. He was the reason why everything went bad, and why? Because he never stopped. Tony took a deep breath and the tears stopped coming. He swallowed and he took a deep breath. He shook his head and slowly got to his feet. He walked back over to the new Iron man suit and he glared at its face plate. He closed his eyes and he sighed "FRIDAY?"

"Yes boss?"

"Scrap this" he said

"Are you certain boss?"

Tony looked at the silver armor with the new technology he was going to use. He took a deep breath and looked at the head set that he made to fit his head perfectly, the neuro link. Then the device next to it with a new technology that he made, they would have changed a lot. But he didn't know if it would be good change. He sighed "Delete and scrap file: Superior Iron Man"

"As you wish"

"And FRIDAY?"

"Yes boss"

"Destroy Extremis 3.0"

"Are you sure, the things that you could do with…"

"No one deserves that technology, especially me. Destroy it and all my files on it, everything. I don't want a trace of it, existing"

"Yes boss"

Tony took a deep breath, it amazed him how he could become sort of sober when he was angry. He was right, he didn't need that technology, and if it got into the wrong hands, he wasn't going to start another world destroying event.

"Done Boss" FRIDAY said

"Good, melt that armor down and start up a new suit"

"What will this one be called?"

"Don't know yet, just make it happen. Please"

"Sure thing boss" FRIDAY said

Tony walked toward the door of the lab and left it. He walked down the steps and he found the couch and collapsed onto it. He was going to have a headache in the morning, and he deserved it.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry this took a while, it was a busy week. Remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tony**_

The sun was steadily rising, the light blue hue of the horizon shined against the buildings of New York City. The Stark Tower was catching the starting light at the tip of its construction. The sun soon beamed in through the glass that lit up the living area. Tony was snoring while he slept on the couch. He was still asleep as the sun slowly moved across the floor and climbed the couch. Tony was still sleeping away as it touched his legs and moved up his body, then it hit his face.

Tony opened his eyes and was met with a blinding hello from the sun. He yelped and fell off the couch, he groaned loudly as he laid on the floor. His head was pulsing and he groaned as he pushed himself up. The sun came again and he put up his hand and covered his eye. He sighed "FRIDAY, transition"

The glass suddenly darkened and the light from the sun became more bearable. He took his hand away from his eyes and slowly got to his feet. He felt the world move a little. If he wanted to experience the rotation of the Earth, drinking was a good way to do that. He slowly walked toward the kitchen. He slowly made a pot of coffee, he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge for a head start on his hangover. He soon found it was better to avoid the light all together, he kept his back to it.

The coffee was well underway when he had finished two bottles of water. Tony put the cap on the third one and he set it on the counter. He put his hand to his temple and he sighed as his headache kept bugging him. He needed to find the aspirin. He walked over to one of the cupboards and he found all the things he used when he got drunk when he was younger. Funny enough, he had a cupboard for hangovers. He grabbed the aspirin and he took the cap off and poured two into his palm.

He quickly put them in his mouth and swallowed them. He put the cap back on and put it away. He turned back toward the water bottle and he grabbed it, he pulled the cap off and topped it off. The water bottle sat next to the other two finished ones. Tony was rubbing his temples when he heard the coffee stop. He already had his mug out, he quickly poured himself some black coffee and he took a little sip. He was feeling a little better when he heard the wall at the top of the stairs open. Tony took another sip of his black coffee and frowned. Then he heard someone crawling in through the hole that he built for Peter. He suddenly realized it was Peter and he made his way to the stairs, graciously taking another sip of his coffee.

He saw Peter, standing at the top of the stairs, and he looked like a mess. The right side of his suit along the ribs was cut and dried blood covered the entire side of his torso. Tony also saw the long five slash marks on his chest, not to mention his face. Which the mask was torn and his cheek could be seen and the nasty scrap he had along the cheek. Peter had his hand on his left side of his ribs. "Hey Tony" he said with a tired breath.

Tony's eyes widened and he suddenly forgot he was still hungover and climbed the stairs quickly and helped Peter walk down the stairs. Tony led him over to the couch and set him down, feeling a little dizzy afterwards. He took a deep breath and held back the vomit and he took another sip of his coffee. Peter pulled off his mask and his brown hair was wet with sweat, and his left side of his face was covered in blood from the scratch on his cheek. It was also on his neck. Peter sighed in comfort as he sat on the couch. Tony walked forward a little "What the hell happened to you?"

Peter looked at him "Let's just say, cats are mean"

"A cat did that to you, more like a mountain lion"

Peter chuckled and his face instantly went from amusement to pain. "My rib is broken" he said through a grimace. Tony dragged a chair over and took a seat. "Why did you come here?"

Peter sighed "Only place in New York I can go that doesn't have Aunt May in it"

Tony held back the smile, he was more worried about Peter, especially because he looked like he got mauled by a tiger. "Who did this?"

"Black Cat" Peter said

Tony frowned "The robber"

"Burglar" Peter corrected

Tony sighed "Did you stop her?" He asked, even though that looked unlikely from the state of him.

Peter exhaled and shook his head "No, just got scratched"

"Scratched?" Tony said looking at the large deep slashes in his skin.

Peter sighed in pain "I'll be healed in a day or two"

"Which is why you should be somewhere where they treat these type of injuries"

Peter only chuckled, which was directly followed by a gasp in pain. Tony shook his head "I'm calling…"

"Not Aunt May!" Peter quickly exclaimed

Tony continued "Sam"

Peter raised his eyebrows "Oh"

Tony held back the smile again and he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple again. Peter frowned "Headache?"

"Something like that" Tony answered.

Peter sighed "Can you help me get my suit off?"

"Sure" Tony said, he got up. "I have a pair of normal clothes in the lab in the cabinet of my work station.

Peter closed his eyes as Tony slowly made his way toward the stairs. Peter opened his eyes and he started to take his torso off and he gasped as the fabric brushed against his wounds. Peter let go of the fabric and he closed his eyes and lightly patted his thigh. He could wait.

Tony returned with a simple pair of jeans, a shirt and socks. Tony set them next to Peter and then came the painful part. Tony helped Peter take off his torso and the fabric stuck to the dried blood slightly and after loud groans of pain from Peter, it came off. Peter tossed it away and he looked at his wounds. They were deep, very deep. He needed stitches, well he would if he didn't heal fast enough that he didn't need them. Tony looked at them "She got you good"

"Yeah" Peter said, his jaw was already healed before he came. He sighed and he looked at the slash on his side and he closed his eyes as he saw his rib slightly. Tony noticed too. "She cut you down to the rib"

"Yeah, she sure did"

"Are you sure you don't need stitches?"

"Yeah, I healed from a broken back in a week, this is nothing"

Tony sighed "Okay, well will they leave scars?"

"Not sure, probably not. I regenerate every cell"

Tony sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm getting the sense she did that on purpose"

Peter looked at him "Why wouldn't she, she's a criminal, and dangerous"

Tony only gave him a look, "I know who Black Cat is"

Peter's eyes widened "What, no you don't"

"Felicia Hardy, you brought her to Barnes and Hill's wedding"

Peter nervously chuckled, Tony shook his head "You two were dating?" he asked, well more like accused.

"Yeah, almost a year"

"What happened?"

"She wouldn't stop stealing things, she committed a robbery while we were on a date, and I stopped her as Spider-Man."

Tony nodded "Well ain't that a deal breaker"

"Yeah, and I'm going to assume that these are because we broke up" Peter said

"Yep, you pissed her off. You're the one who broke up with her right?"

"Yeah"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"

"We discussed it together, we both knew that it probably wouldn't work out. Since she was a criminal and I was a guy who stops criminals"

"Vigilante"

"Yeah, anyway, I don't know. I've seen her a few times before last night and it was tense, but not like last night"

"With any relationship, there's always going to be feelings. Believe me I learned that the hard way"

"So she's pissed that I broke up with her."

"Obvious, but I don't know if filleting you like a piece of meat is pissed" Tony said.

Peter smiled uneasily "Yeah, that's more like I want to kill you mad"

"Well I assume that you did, did…the" Tony said waving his hand and hesitating.

Peter sighed "Yes we had sex"

"Once?" Tony asked

Peter didn't say anything, Tony nodded "yeah, and was it bad?"

Peter frowned "Why would we do it more than once if we didn't like it?"

"You'd be amazed" Tony said and he sighed "Anyway, yeah. She's mad"

Peter titled his head "Well it's too late now, I think this" he said indicating his chest "is a clear enough message"

Tony frowned "You're probably right, she must have really liked you" he said getting to his feet.

Peter looked up at him "I really liked her"

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"Like I said…"

"I know what you said, but really. Come on, a little forgiveness never hurts anyone"

"That was the sixth time she did a robbery while we were on a date"

"And you stopped her as Spider-Man, every time"

"Not every time, but yeah the seventh was enough"

"Did she use you to get into places?"

"No, just close enough"

Tony nodded "Well time to move on buddy"

Peter nodded "Yeah, well how are you doing?" Peter answered, full aware that he had been drinking.

Tony sighed "I got drinking again"

"Why?" Peter asked

"Pepper left" Tony said as he turned away and walked toward the kitchen. Peter frowned "Left, left?"

"Out the door and never coming back" Tony said

Peter stood up and he winced as his wounds reacted to his movement. "Well you have to get her back"

Tony laughed harshly "I don't have a lot of luck with people who leave me"

Peter frowned slightly, then walked forward "This is Pepper we're talking about"

Tony put his hand on the counter and he nodded "Yeah" he said softly

"Why did she leave?"

"I was not with her" Tony said, his back to Peter.

"With her?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I wasn't with her" Tony said waving his hand figuratively.

"You didn't spend time with her?"

"No, I just didn't see her"

"You spent time with her, but she could tell she wasn't on your mind"

"She always could tell when I was thinking about something. I put myself into my work" he laughed "I have become my father" he said bitterly.

"You're just a workaholic" Peter said

"Yeah, well my dad was that too"

"Yeah, but you're Iron Man"

"You don't have to remind me, that suit has cost me a lot of grief."

"Are you blaming the suit now?" Peter asked bluntly.

Tony turned and looked at him "What?"

"You're blaming the suit on your situation"

"No, I'm blaming myself. I love being Iron Man"

"Do you love it more than Pepper?" Peter asked

Tony looked away and took a deep breath "How did my mom put up with my dad?" he asked himself more than Peter.

"They talked and worked it out" Peter answered him.

Tony looked at him "They always worked it out, but…I'm a handful."

Peter walked forward "Tony, apologize to her. Invite her back here and reconcile"

Tony sighed "I'll just make it worse"

"How?" Peter asked

"I'll find something to do that'll mess it up"

"Like what?"

"Work on a new suit, change tires on my car…I don't KNOW!" Tony suddenly snapped.

Peter took a step back as Tony slammed his hand onto the counter. He hit it again and again. He yelled in frustration. "I destroy everything around me" he said softly. Peter sighed and walled forward "Tony" he said

Tony held back a frown and his lip twitched slightly "I'll call Sam"

Peter watched Tony turned and walk away from him. He took a deep breath and winced from his rib. Peter nodded, Sam.

 _ **Siberia**_

The base was becoming more hectic by the day. Niko had all of his men in Siberia, and they were working around the clock. Niko had his plan under wraps and the only person that knew it was Yelena. With the amount of men and equipment, it was like a country going off to war, well Niko was going off to war. Standing on a long metal bridge that surrounded the entire main area within the mountain was Magnus. He stood with his arms at his side, his hands lightly shaking. He was out of his armor, but he had his usual black sweater on and his gun in its holster. He also had the mask on, he never took it off. Unless he had to eat of course, but even then, he was alone when he did that. He spent most of his time alone, any other time he was following orders. He didn't have an opinion on orders, he didn't have an opinion on anything.

Magnus didn't even care to have an opinion, he just did what he was told. He didn't remember much of anything either. Niko found him under ruble and dirt, he took him away and brought him here. Magnus found out he had these powers after Niko put him through something, he couldn't even remember what it was. If anything, he was too hurt to recollect, or he just suppressed it.

Magnus looked down from the bridge he was standing on, he saw what was going to be the Avenger's downfall, and he knew it was one of Niko's goals. But Magnus didn't even smile at the fact of doing anything. He didn't have a thought against the Avengers, he didn't even know who they were. But Niko saved him, and with his skill set, he offered his help. Niko declined at first, then he convinced him. Magnus had been his right hand man ever since, he told he needed a replacement, he lost his other right hand man a while ago. Magnus didn't even ask what happened to the man, he just got healed up and started following orders.

Magnus turned and walked along the bridge, he looked at his watched that was hidden under his sweater's sleeve. It was time for him to report, he saw that there was no on in his way and he ran forward and he burst through the air and went around corner after corner. He left nothing behind him, it was like he was just the wind. Magnus arrived at Niko's door and he stood up straight. He sighed and opened the door. Magnus walked in and saw Niko sitting at his couch. Magnus had both hands together, but behind his back. Niko sat up once he saw him, he smiled "Magnus"

Magnus gave him a nod, Niko chuckled "Anything to report?"

Magnus looked at him and spoke, his voice was robotic. "Everything is going according to plan"

"Good, how is my little project?"

"Almost finished sir"

Niko laughed "Just wait till they see the little old thing"

Magnus got the joke, he didn't laugh though. "I will return and keep you updated on progress."

"Very good, Magnus how's the head bothering you?"

Magnus didn't even react "Not a problem sir"

Niko smiled "good"

Magnus turned and walked away, he made his way down the hallway and he sprinted and he was back to his original place in less than three seconds. Niko took a deep breath "He seems to be doing well"

"From all the damage done to him, I would suspect that he has made a full recovery" the low gravelly voice said

"Except his vocal cords" Niko said

"Yes, they were damaged severely, it may take longer for them to heal"

"The robotic voice is creepy, that'll help"

"I would have guessed you'd say that"

Niko shrugged "I'm getting so close"

"Yes"

"I just need to find Sean Richardson"

 _ **Peter**_

Peter was sitting on a couch and his was fully wrapped up and he had normal clothes on. He needed to fix his suit when he got back. Sam had come and got him, and now he was sitting on the couch, doing his very best not to move as his wounds healed. He could feel the one on his rib already healing, it was burning with a slight tickle. Steve was gone, so Peter had to deal with Sam. Peter hardly knew him.

The lounge was big, it had a kitchen to the side and Peter felt a little hungry. He would go home after his wounds heal up a bit, it was hard enough to sit in a Quinjet. Every time it banked it made his wound on his side ache. Peter yawned, he didn't really sleep the night before, and he saw the opportunity. He could sleep, it sure would make the time go by much faster. Peter was sitting on a couch and he was alone. He shrugged and propped his feet up and laid down. He rested his head on the pillow it was cold at first, but it soon warmed up. Peter took a deep breath and he made sure to exhale even slower. He did it successfully and he didn't hurt. Peter closed his eyes and he hadn't really noticed how tired he was. He soon felt warm and toasty, his breathing became slow and heavy. _This is a comfortable couch._

Peter was soon asleep and off into the mystery of dreams.

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I would like to know your opinion. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, it was a busy couple of weeks. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**

 _ **Steve**_

The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon and the large building that they resided in began to be hit with light. It was early, so everyone was still asleep. Not even a sound was being made, except for the early birds flying and singing their merry old tune. Steve was sleeping dreamlessly. He hadn't slept without a dream in a long time, by dream he meant nightmare. He often found himself staring down the sights of his pistol and shooting a Hydra soldier back in the forties. He was happy when he never got a dream. He was covered with the blankets completely and he was laying against Natasha. She was directly in front of him, he was spooning her. He was breathing deeply, he was almost smiling.

Steve inhaled and his eyes began to open. He became aware of his surroundings and he was warm under the covers. He knew if he got up he would be out of the comfort of the bed, he didn't want to leave that. His face was buried into Natasha's red curls. He inhaled deeply and he could smell her hair as his face was almost covered by it. He smiled as he felt her against him, his arm was wrapped around her and he could feel her heart beating. He could feel her warm naked body against his. Her ass was pressed up against his groin, she always did that. He didn't know if she did it on purpose or was it just an accident, probably on purpose. He wouldn't complain either way, he closed his eyes. He could feel her smooth skin lightly pressing against his. Steve shifted slightly and he felt her stir slightly. He froze and she shifted again, she rubbed her ass up against him. She was awake, and she was. Natasha had noticed him against her and she couldn't resist.

She shifted her hips and rubbed against him and a devious smile came to her lips. She almost wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep, knowing that he was still there. She put her hand on his forearm and she turned. Steve watched as she came around and her body moved away from his. She was now facing him, she smiled "Morning soldier"

Steve smiled at her "I don't feel like getting up"

Natasha made a sound of agreement and she knew where he was coming from. "But it would be rude to not see Clint"

"I think he'd understand a couple hours" Steve said, his hand lightly ran down her arm. She inhaled as his fingers lightly glided over her skin, making her shiver slightly. "Now I'm the old fashioned one" she said teasingly

"I'll tell him of course" Steve added. Natasha nodded and held back a laugh "Now it's normal"

He chuckled "I just want to hold you for a little longer"

"I know" she said closing her eyes. Their foreheads were almost touching, she looked into his blue eyes. "I want you to hold me"

Steve moved his left arm down her back and he rested it at the top of her ass. "There's a request I want to follow"

Natasha smiled, her right hand found his face she lightly put her fingers against his skin. She could feel his beginning stubble. She licked her lips slightly "Maybe I can give you something to get you up"

"And that would be?" Steve asked

Natasha only smiled and her hand found him and he was instantly hard. His eyes lit up "Oh" he said softly. Natasha smirked and she lightly stoked him. Steve took a long deep breath "Well I guess I could get up"

Natasha moved down and Steve watched her disappear under the covers. He closed his eyes and he moaned slightly as he felt her lips against him. He inhaled deeply as she lightly kissed him. Steve felt his heart jump and then she put him in her mouth. He exhaled in pleasure and he sighed. Steve closed his eyes and he felt her going down on him and he took another deep breath. He put his hand into a fist as she was driving him closer. He felt his stomach begin to float and then he felt the ticking feeling and he exploded. He moaned and he took a deep breath. His heart was beating in his ears and Natasha came up out of the covers. She was laughing "Good luck going to sleep now" she said

"Well, I guess there's only one thing for me to do"

"And that is?" she asked, she got wet just thinking about the possibilities. Steve smiled "Repaying the favor"

Natasha inhaled and he was soon under the covers and gone. She laughed "Rogers, you are one…" she stopped and moaned as his mouth found her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she put her head back into the pillow. She smiled through the pleasure then she opened her mouth and moaned as he made her shiver. Natasha felt his lips and tongue against her, how he pleasured her. She was going to climax and he knew it. Natasha gasped as he pressed his mouth against her harder and she arched her back. Natasha gripped the sheets tightly and she came and moans left her mouth and she was coming undone.

Steve came back up through the covers and he climbed over her and his arms went next to her arms. Natasha knew he wasn't done and she felt him pressing against her thigh. She only smiled, she wanted it. Steve didn't spend another second waiting and he put himself inside her. They both moaned and Steve lightly began to move his hips. Natasha wrapped her arms around his back and she dug her nails into his skin. Steve inhaled through his nose as he continued to move within her. He was getting close after he pumped into her harder. Natasha moaned from his choice of movement and she quickly flipped him over and she began to move her hips in a circular motion. Steve moved his hands up her stomach and they went to her breasts and lightly squeezed them. His thumbs lightly touched her nipples and ran over them. She moaned from his touch and then she felt him getting harder. She knew he was almost finished and she began to move faster. Steve moved his hands to her waist and held onto her as he climaxed.

Natasha slowed her movement and she took slow deep breaths as she looked down at him. Steve put his head back into the pillow and he took a deep breath. Natasha smiled and leaned downward and gave him a long passionate kiss. She leaned away and climbed off of him, she shivered as she felt him leave her. She climbed out of the bed and headed to the shower. Steve sat up and he took a few recovery breaths. The covers were down by his waist, he turned and climbed out of the bed. He followed Natasha to the bathroom. The water was already going and she was climbing into the shower as he entered. He quickly hopped in with her.

Natasha laughed, she wasn't surprised that he followed her into the shower. She only smiled and turned around and gave him kiss after kiss. They both moved into the path of the steaming hot water as they began to make out and their tongues danced with one another. The steam wasn't the only thing fogging up the glass. Steve pulled her close and his hand grabbed her ass as they continued to kiss. Natasha held him as she felt him steadily growing erect and she smiled. "At least we're saving water"

"Of course" Steve said in between a kiss and he pushed her up against the wall and she moaned as his hand grabbed her breast. Natasha laughed as she felt his lips go to her neck. She put her head back and the hot water ran over their bodies, she laughed as his lips tickled and she felt him move her leg. Natasha hoisted herself up and put her legs around him to help him out. Steve found her easy enough and before she knew it they were doing it again. She exhaled and pressed her face against his head as she lost herself to the pleasure.

The shower and fun times were over. Natasha was standing next to the bed, she was putting on a boot as Steve turned away from their bag and he was putting a t-shirt on. She looked at his abs before they were covered up by the shirt. She could stare at him all day, in fact she used to, their second year being partners. She found him interesting to watch, she still did. Steve looked at her and caught her staring. He smirked "Want me to take off the shirt again?" he asked playfully.

Natasha inhaled as she was caught and smiled, God would she ever. She sighed "We'll be late if you do"

Steve smiled, his white perfect teeth shining. "Well, I'm not always on time"

Natasha looked at him with an amused cocked eyebrow. "Rogers, you were ten minutes early to briefing, you sat there alone for ten minutes"

"I like time to think"

"And what were you thinking about?" Natasha asked in a playful tone and she turned to grab her watch that was sitting on the nightstand. "A lot" Steve said, he put on his own watch and looked at her. Natasha turned "Was I in there?"

Steve lowered his head and his blue eyes glanced at her. A ghost of a smile crept onto his lips. "Most of the time" he said "It was hard for me not to think about you." Natasha gave a huffed laugh "I tend to have that effect on people"

"I was trying to figure out a way for you to like me, that first year was rough"

Natasha bit her bottom lip softly "Sorry for giving you a hard time"

Steve smiled and shook his head "I like strong, independent, commanding women"

Natasha laughed "Commanding?" she asked teasingly

"Yeah, you command a lot"

She only laughed at the thought, "So you would be the most likely to sleep with your commanding officer?" she asked teasingly, not really thinking about what he would say to that.

"Only if it was you" Steve said, his eyes unblinking. Natasha looked at him and she pushed her hair back around her ear. And she did her best not to look…

"Are you blushing?" Steve asked with a smirk.

Natasha gave a soft breath "Again" she said with a nod. Steve walked toward her, she looked at him, her emerald eyes staring intently into his blue ones. He titled his head "Has anyone else ever seen you blush?" Steve asked

"Only, Bucky" she said

Steve nodded "Well, I'm happy you can blush with me."

"I like blushing when it's you" she said

Steve gave her a kiss, and she closed her eyes as their lips seemed to melt together into one. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm the only one you let do this" Steve said

Natasha smiled "This is true" she confirmed.

Steve inhaled as he drew away "Well I think we should get going, I wonder if Wanda's up"

 _ **Wanda**_

 _Metal was rubbing against each other, it made a small clicking sound. Everything was dark, she couldn't remember where she was. She put her hand to the floor, it was smooth and freezing. Memories flooded back into her mind and she knew where she was. She was still in Sokovia, she didn't know how long it had been. She heard a loud thump behind her. She shuttered as she suddenly shivered from how cold it was. Wanda could hear something behind the wall her back was to, she inhaled and she could smell the place. She made a mental note to stop sniffing._

 _Wanda tried to get up, but her feet were in metal cuffs. She was chained to the floor. Her hands held onto the chain and followed it to where it hooked onto the floor. Wanda didn't realize she was crying until a tear feel onto her hand. The loud thump came again and she heard a loud yelp follow it. Her eyes widened and she instantly thought of Pietro. She went to stand up, but the shackle on her feet kept her from being able to stand completely. She put her hand against the wall and the thump came again, this time followed by a howling scream. She felt more tears fill her eyes and burn as they poured down her cheeks. She put her hand on the wall and she knew Pietro was behind it._

 _There was another thump and a low groan and then she heard him scream as she swore she also heard bones breaking. She put her hand over her mouth as she heard him grunting and yelling in pain. She heard a loud crunch and he let out a long roar, she fell to her knees as she stared at the wall in the darkness. She knew they never should have volunteered. She knew the reasons why and she still believed them, but the way of doing so._

 _Wanda then heard the wall vibrate from something hitting it over and over again. She fell back away from it, she could have sworn it was an earthquake, but it was only coming from the wall. Then it stopped, Wanda never wanted to hear that much silence ever again, then she heard a door slam shut and lock. Wanda took a breath then her door opened and white light burst forward and hit her eyes._

 _She was blinded, she could only hear voices. "One down, one to go" a soft voice said_

" _Let today be the day" another said, his voice was much older._

" _Don't worry, she's our little miracle"_

 _Wanda blinked and her vision slowly came back after each blink. The room was lit now, the walls were a nasty yellow and she was sitting next to a glass wall. She looked out and she could see scientists working and they occasionally glanced at her. Wanda looked up and the one with the soft voice, he had a maniacal over one eye. "Alright boys, make us a miracle"_

 _Wanda watched them walk away and she saw three men walk in, they were intimidating. She crawled backward and pressed herself up against the wall. One knelt down and smiled "You wanted this, remember that. I was telling the fighter a moment ago, before he screamed."_

 _Wanda looked at him and she wanted to kill him, and the other two. They hurt Pietro, she wanted to kill all three of them. The one who spoke smiled and grabbed her by the throat. Wanda's hands went to his wrist and she tried to loosen his grip, but it never waived. He smiled "Let's see if it happens to you today too"_

 _Wanda inhaled and then his over hand came forward and hit her in the gut. She felt the air leave her and then he tightened his grip. Her heart was beating quickly, Wanda gasped for air and then he hit her again. He looked at the other two and nodded. They pulled in a large bucket and he let go of her throat. She gasped for air and coughed. Wanda wasn't given a moment to breathe as he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her forward. Her ankle snapped from the way he pulled on her and the shackle dug into her skin. She screamed and then her head was plunged into the bucket. Wanda felt the ice cold water fill her mouth and nose and she began to drown and gasp for air, but only cold water was her gift. She was pulled out and she gagged and water spewed out of her mouth and she coughed. She needed air, she gasped and then he plunged her head back into the water and she was out of air and was inhaling water again._

 _Her lungs burned and she moved her arms and she felt disconnected. Her arms would flail, but she felt like she was disconnected from them. Everything felt numb, she was pulled out from the icy cold water. Warm bitter air entered her mouth and touched her lungs. Wanda was crying as they threw her against the wall. Her back hit an outward metal plate that was meant for another chain and it stabbed her back. Wanda would have screamed, but he cold water had made her less for words. Blood ran down her back, the long draped cloth over her that was white when she first got it was now brown and yellow from the walls and floor. Now a long red stain ran from the middle of her back to her waist. They didn't care though. Wanda hit the floor and she gasped for air, then a boot kicked her in the ribs and the air that she had reclaimed was forced out of her again._

 _Wanda felt more tears stream down her cheeks as she took another kick to the ribs. Wanda closed her eyes and she felt tow hand grab the cloth around her shoulders and yank her up. Wanda was on her feet and her broken ankle shot pulses of pain up her leg. Wanda opened her eyes and she looked into the guard's eyes. She saw nothing, she went to breath and he punched her in the gut again. Wanda felt the air leave her again and she fell to her knees. One of the other two punched her across the face, the force made her hit the glass and her head smacked into it._

 _Wanda felt one grab her leg and drag her back toward them, Wanda looked up and the third stomped on her stomach. She lurched forward in pain and then it happened again. Everything was fading, everything was going dark. "She's going to pass out" one said_

" _No she isn't"_

 _Wanda was brought back to her feet and they plunged her back into the cold water. Wanda became aware and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode, it was thumping against her chest. She was pulled out from the water and thrown against the wall. The metal plate stabbed her again. Wanda fell to her knees and her hands went forward to catch herself and on kicked them out from under her and her face smashed into the floor. Everything hurt, it burned to breathe. Wanda prayed for it to end, then one kicked her in the side and it broke three of her ribs._

 _Wanda would have screamed, but she couldn't say anything, her throat was raw from the cold water being forcefully pushed down it and then forced back out. Wanda just flexed everything and she took the pain in silence. The three Hydra agents were breathing heavily. "She has a lot more fight in her" one said_

" _Not when I'm done with her" another said_

" _We could have a little fun"_

 _Wanda could hear them, then she felt like someone put a burning poker into her stomach. She stayed silent with the pain, she felt he burning hot sensation move throughout her body. Her ankle healed itself and her ribs realigned and formed together. Her two wounds on her back healed and she felt the burn go to her throat, then it went to her head. She put her palms out and stretched out her fingers and she felt something in her arms got o her hands and then something stayed in the back of her mind. She felt the burning pain slowly fade away, but she could still feel something in the back of her mind. Then it all came in. She felt thousands of feelings in her mind and she almost screamed from the pain. Wanda gritted her teeth and the feelings stopped, she took a slow breath and se could feel the three men standing above her. They were feeling tired, but they still wanted to do something. She went to the one that kicked her hands out from under her, he was staring at her ass. She went to the one who punched her in the face, he wanted to do things to her. Wanda took another deep breath and she went to the one who caused the most pain, he just wanted to kill her. Wanda put her hands into fists and they were laughing. Their laughter echoed in her mind and she could feel the chains around the shackles on her feet._

 _Wanda flexed her arms and the chains began to rattle. The three men stopped laughing and they looked down confused. Wanda moved her hands and the chains snapped from their hooks and the shackles snapped off her feet and they floated into the air. The three men looked uncomfortable. Good._

 _They turned to leave, but the door slammed shut and locked itself. She could feel the other hydra scientists becoming freighted and she could feel every Hydra soldier rushing to get the door open. Wanda got to her feet and she looked at the three men. They turned to see what they had created and the two chains wrapped around two of the three men's throats. They gasped for air and she flexed her arms and the chains twisted and turned as they crushed their necks. They fell to the floor and the chains unwrapped themselves. Wanda looked at the one that wanted to kill her, now he just wanted to get out. "Why do you want to leave?" she asked him._

 _He looked at her in amazement "I thought you just wanted to kill me" she said._

 _The man's eyes were brown and they were frightened. Good._

 _She put her hand forward and a red aura went to his body and she pulled him forward and arched his back up and put his head back and forcefully opened his mouth. She moved her other hand and the bucket of cold water lifted into the air. "You are staying here with me"_

 _The cold water was forced down his throat and he gasped for air as the water forcefully came back out. Then the chains moved like snakes, slithering through the air. She took a breath and she moved her hand down and the chains forcefully went down into the man's throat and tore at his esophagus. He screamed, but it only came as muffled protests, then she made the chains break through his esophagus and they went into his lungs. He could feel blood filling them up and he was drowning. Wanda yanked her arm up and the chains broke through his ribs and burst out of the sides of his torso. Blood splattered onto to the floor and she let him fall and land on the other two. He was dead._

 _Wanda turned to see the man with the maniacal, he was smiling. "Nothing more frightening than a miracle"_

Wanda opened her eyes and she was lying in a bed, she wasn't in a cell and she wasn't being tortured. She sat up and she was in the room in Clint's building. She let out a relived breath and her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath and closed them into fists. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down, she took a deep breath and the horror was gone, for now.

 _ **Fury**_

The Helicarrier was still high above the Rocky Mountains to the North. The clouds were heavy and surrounded the Helicarrier, like a cloak. Fury was sitting in the conference room. He was alone at the long table. He had an I-pad laying in front of him. He was staring at its black screen. He took a deep breath, he needed a lead. He sent Allen on a recon mission to Maine, he was waiting to see if it was a legitimate lead. Right now it was just a blip on his radar. Fury leaned back in the chair, he rubbed his hands over his bald head. He took another deep breath. Niko was becoming more of a real threat than an annoyance.

Fury had been there for everything he threw at them, he hadn't had this long of silence from Niko. It was unsettling, all Fury knew was that he was planning something. The idea was to find out what it was, Fury didn't want to think about if he attacked a city. Red Skull attacked New York, they got lucky that no one was upset about that. The Avengers were heroes again. In the recent months, the Avengers have begun to get a few bruises. They really don't need a black eye, but Niko may just give them one.

Sean Richardson was news, horrible news, but not a world conquer, or had a mass hit list. What happened to him was tragic and wrong. The Government created him, hence why they didn't get any flak from them once he got taken into custody. They wanted to distance themselves, and it worked. Now, Niko had Yelena, the woman that framed Natasha and put every Avenger at each other's throats. Sean Richardson broke Captain America, he didn't want to know what he'd do if Niko got him to join him. Fury was worried about the possibilities. Attacking a city, taking on the Avengers. They were both likely outcomes. Fury had a list of people now that could help, Scott is one, and he could come in. The Devil in Hell's Kitchen could be persuaded. He knew he had Parker, but everything was staking against them.

He needed to find Sean Richardson and contain him before Niko found him that could save lives. It would save lives. Fury kept his eyes on the I-pad for the confirmation by Allen. Fury couldn't help but feel like he was being cornered. He felt that way just before Hydra crawled out of S.H.I.E.L.D. how safe were they? Fury was afraid of the answer.

He took a soothing deep breath, he was thinking of everything at once, that doesn't help. He needed to focus on one thing at a time, finding Sean Richardson is what he needed to focus on. He leaned forward and then the I-pad pinged. Fury grabbed it swiftly and he looked at the update.

 _Allen- Lead confirmed. Orders?_

Fury quickly sent him orders. _Fury- Set up in a good position, keep your eyes on site._

The I-pad pinged again. _Allen- Copy that._

 _ **Natasha**_

She pulled the door closed and looked at Steve as he walked out of the hallway. She followed, she frowned slightly _Wanda must still be in her room_. Just as she thought it the door opened and Wanda walked out. She jumped a little "Oh, Natasha, sorry you scared me" she said

Natasha sighed "it's okay, I was just wondering where you were"

"Just getting dressed"

Natasha glanced toward Steve "He might beat us to Clint's"

Wanda nodded and they both walked toward the door that led to the open area. Steve was standing there, waiting. Natasha smiled at him, he turned to see them. "Morning Wanda. How'd you sleep?"

Wanda thought about her memory, but she faked a smile "Good" she said

Steve nodded, he noticed that the smile was fake. Natasha could tell by how his eyes shifted. They walked toward the exit when the ceiling opened. They stopped and watched as an older model Quinjet came through and landed slowly. Steve smiled as the engines died and the ramp opened. Hill walked down the ramp once it was done. "Hill" Steve said

Hill walked forward and gave Steve a smile "Steve" she said. Steve brought her in for a hug, which took her off guard. Steve saw Bucky as he hugged Hill "Glad you could make it"

Hill patted him on the back "Happy to, high Natasha" she said

Natasha only laughed "Hope you enjoy yourself"

Steve let go of Hill and she smirked "I plan to, haven't had time to think for a month"

"I know how that is" Natasha said

Steve walked over to Bucky and they hugged. "Good to see you Buck" he said

Bucky smiled "It's been a while"

"Yeah, well it was Natasha's idea to invite you"

Bucky's eyes shifted toward Natasha, he smiled and gave her a small wave. Natasha gave him a slight nod, she took a breath "Well we shouldn't keep Clint waiting"

"Yeah" Steve said and he walked toward her and Wanda. Bucky followed Hill and they saw Wanda. "Hey Wanda" Hill said

Wanda smiled and gave her a small wave, she looked at Bucky and she could tell he was in a good mood, but something was bothering him. She stopped using her powers and put her hand out "I have seen you so many times, but I've never introduced myself"

Bucky took her hand with his metal one, Wanda noticed how cold it was. "Bucky" he said. "Wanda"

Hill smiled "Well happy to see you here to. If anyone needed to get a break"

Wanda nodded "I know, I've been meaning to see Clint's but I never found the time"

Natasha had somehow become the leader of the group as they left the building. Steve hurried forward like a kid who forgot he had something to do and held the door open for everyone. Natasha held back a laugh at his response for almost missing opening a door for her. Lucky enough for Steve she wouldn't have held it against him, also holding the door open let him be behind the group, right where Bucky was.

Hill, Wanda, and Natasha walked ahead of them and they climbed the hill. Steve and Bucky followed, but they enjoyed a quick catch up. Natasha noticed Wanda's face as they continued to climb the hill. "Try doing this in the winter" she remarked

Wanda sighed as she pushed through the burning in her legs as they climbed the steep hill. "I don't want to think about it"

Hill laughed "Well, I'm just happy to be here"

Natasha and Wanda looked at her, she shrugged "I never get invited to things"

"Why not?" Wanda asked as they were almost to the top. Natasha knew why, but she thought it would be better to let Hill answer. Hill took a breath "I've never been seen as the fun type"

"Me neither" Natasha added

Hill shrugged "Well you knew Clint"

"Point taken" Natasha said as she made the final step to the top of the hill. Wanda and Hill soon followed, they stood there and looked down the hill. There was the barn and farther across the grass was Clint's house. The two story house with white siding and a lovely porch on the front with a swinging bench. Hill took a deep breath and imagine herself in such a peaceful picture. "I can see why Clint wants to come home all the time"

"Just wait till you meet them" Natasha said with a smile. She had many fond memories of her first years in S.H.I.E.L.D. being here. She never told Clint, but they were the reason she coped with all of it.

Wanda took a deep breath "Nerve racking"

Natasha laughed "Not that bad, just Lila is a bit…bossy" she said after a moment. "Maybe not even that"

"Well I'm sure I'll be delighted to meet her" Hill said

Natasha glanced back and saw Steve and Bucky coming over the hill. "You two are really slow" she said

Steve and Bucky both looked at her, it was like they were twins. Both had a sad, but funny look on their face like it wasn't their fault. "We could race you if you want" Bucky said

Natasha smiled and shook her head "No, we'd lose"

Bucky smiled "At least you know when you're beaten"

Natasha gave him a look and smiled "Keep talking"

"Easy there Buck, she may take you up on that offer"

Bucky glanced at Hill "I'd still win"

Natasha nodded "Maybe" she said and looked on, Steve could see her smiling. "Well, I can smell Clint's food already" he said

Natasha looked at him "Yes, we know you love Clint and Laura's cooking, you about eat it all every time we're here"

Steve looked at them "That is true" he admitted.

"Well that means I have to beat you" Bucky said

"No, you don't want to go up against Steve with an eating contest, he'll destroy you" Natasha said

Hill and Wanda giggled and Bucky thought about it "Probably right, even back in the forties, he may been small, but he could eat"

Steve blushed "High metabolism"

"Oh so the serum just increased it, great" Natasha said teasingly. Steve took a breath "It comes in handy"

"Yeah, maybe she should warn Clint that he may need more food"

Steve sighed "Okay that's enough on my eating habits"

Everyone else just laughed, Steve shook his head with a smile. They continued on down the hill and headed toward the house. Natasha was leading the way again as they came upon the porch. The door swung open and Clint walked out and he was carrying Lila in his arms. "Well, there's the troop" he said with a smile. He looked at them, he hoped he had enough food. Lila's eyes widened when she saw the other three with Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve. Clint got the memo and quickly put her down as she marched off the porch and walked up to Wanda. Wanda looked down at Lila as she stood before, her hands were on her hips and her brown hair was back in a ponytail. "Hi" she said with a form of innocence only a child could have.

"Hi" Wanda said

"I'm Lila, that's my dad" she said pointing her thumb back at Clint. He only smiled and held back a laugh. Wanda looked at Clint "I know, I work with your dad"

Lila raised her eyebrows "Do you have a bow too?"

Wanda smiled and knelt down and was at her height "No, I do other…stuff"

Lila smiled "you talk funny"

Clint began to look uncomfortable "Wanda isn't from here originally"

Lila nodded "Okay, so foreign lady"

Wanda couldn't help but laugh at her. Lila looked on at Hill. "You work with my dad too?"

Hill nodded, Lila walked up to her. She stared at her "So what do you do?"

"I usually boss him around" Hill said

"Oh, like Mommy"

Clint rubbed the back of his head and he cleared his throat. "We agree on things" he said

Lila looked back at him and raised her eyebrow. Everyone just laughed at the two of them. Lila looked back at Hill and Wanda "Nice to meet both of you. Mom is in the kitchen"

Hill and Wanda smiled and Lila noticed the last new person. Her eyes widened as she saw his arm "How'd you get that?' she asked without hesitation.

Everyone looked at Bucky and waited for his explanation. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was in school again and the teacher just surprised him with a question. He took a breath "I lost my arm a whole ago and your dad's boss gave me a new one"

Lila nodded "Acceptable answer" she said.

Everyone laughed, Bucky smiled. He wondered what would have happened if it wasn't a good one as they walked toward the porch. Lila ran into Natasha's arms as they walked in and soon they were all in the house. Laura gave them a hollering hello from the kitchen. Clint quickly went into the kitchen "Hon, you don't need to do all that"

Laura's voice came in sharply "I can't stand sitting on the couch any longer"

Laura suddenly appeared with Clint nest to her and she had both her hands on her stomach. "Not to mention he just keep kicking me in my hip when I sit down." She added as she smiled at them "Hi, well welcome to our humble abode."

"It's beautiful" Hill said looking around the house and how normal it was. Clint was the most normal person in the Avengers, which was scary if you think about it. Wanda had to agree it was very nice, homey. Suddenly there came a cry from upstairs. Clint jumped into action "That's the little man" he said as he quickly went up the stairs. Natasha decided to make the effort and joined him. Laura smiled "The one upside to being pregnant and with a one year old, your husband does all the work"

They all laughed as Laura directed them to where the kitchen and living room was. Bucky stayed close to the entryway and leaned against the wall. Steve stayed further back as it was really Laura soaking up all the compliments from Hill and Wanda. He noticed Bucky was less social than usual. "Something up?"

Bucky looked at him, he shrugged and his eyes went to the floor. "Tired I guess"

"Not used to this atmosphere huh?" Steve said with an encouraging smile.

Bucky chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "I guess you could say that"

"What's new?" Steve asked, hoping to change the subject. Bucky shrugged "Same old same old, looking for Niko."

"How's that going?"

"Like looking for a needle in a very large stack of needles"

"Reminds me how we were looking for Hydra bases"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, but Niko uses old Hydra bases as traps. He knows what we could look for and he sets up for it." Bucky let out a long tired sigh "I wish I never met him"

Steve didn't say anything to that, he couldn't justify his feelings. They've both been through so many different things. Steve somehow started to feel a little disconnected from Bucky. They had been bets friends and now he barely knew him. The same was for Bucky, he'd been back to almost three years and they haven't done any besides work. Steve made the note to change that.

"You boys coming or what?" Laura hollered from the kitchen.

Bucky and Steve instantly jumped to perfect posture stances and walked toward the kitchen. They both realized what they'd done and laughed.

Upstairs was the fiddling sounds of a crib and hushed tones coming from Clint and Nathaniel cried. Nathaniel's face was red and he cried loudly. Natasha held him as he cried and Clint quickly went to gather the supplies. She lightly bounced him, she soothingly began to hum a song she knew. Nathaniel cried loudly then a soft voice touched his ears. He suddenly began interested in the noise and his cried died down. His red face slowly faded to a look of intrigue. Clint turned to see Nathaniel looking at Natasha intently. Natasha decided to stop humming and sing the actual words. It was the lullaby that her mother has sang to her, the only memory she had of her. Clint took a deep breath "I wish he did that for me and Laura"

Natasha looked at him "Well sometimes you need something to distract"

Nathaniel gazed up at Natasha as she continued to sing, Clint took him and put him on the changing table. Natasha followed and continued to sing the song. Nathaniel was quiet the rest of the operation of change diaper. Clint did the business and he quickly put on a new one and he pulled Nathaniel up and he was smiling. Natasha ended the lullaby and Nathaniel's eyes went to his father. Clint smiled at him and gave him a goofy face and Nathaniel made a noise of happiness and smiled at him.

Natasha sighed began to walk toward the door. Clint didn't look back at her, but he knew she was leaving. "Good to see you Tasha"

She smiled and slowly opened the door and walked out. "You to Clint" she said as the door closed. She took a deep breath and turned toward the stairway and began her decent toward the party.

 _ **Matt**_

New York in the morning, a grand old time. He was sitting in a booth at the diner and he was eating breakfast. He had the time to reflect on the past few months. He's been alone for a while. Foggy off working for another law firm and Karen was out being a journalist. Finding out he was Daredevil did not go over as good as he hoped. He couldn't blame anyone though, he was okay with being alone. It allowed him to focus on doing things that he wanted to do. It was also nice not it have the stress of having to keep it from anyone close to him. Cause now, who was close to him?

He listened and he heard the door open and the familiar scent entered the diner. Matt smiled softly as he heard her boots lightly tapping against the floor as she walked up to him. Jess appeared next to the booth and she sat down across from him. Matt smiled "Morning"

Jess put her hands on the table "Got him" she said

Matt smiled, quick to the point. He hoped she looked as beautiful as she sounded. Also he hoped he didn't give her a bruise on her throat. He did hit her with one of the batons. Matt took another bite of pancakes. "Look at that, care to stick around for breakfast?"

Jess smiled and looked at him, his eyes hidden behind those red lenses. "Probably not"

"Well you have money this time" Matt said with a smile as he took a bite from the sausage next to his pancake.

Jess nodded "I have plans"

"This early?" Matt asked

"Yes" she said

Matt nodded "We meet here almost every day and you never eat, unless you count coffee"

"Worried I'm not feeding myself are you?" she said with a smile, in the back of her mind she knew he couldn't see it.

Matt shrugged "Just making an offer" he said

"For what?" she asked

Matt took a moment "To have breakfast" he simply said

Jess smiled and rolled her eyes and looked at his plate of food. She could eat, but she had things to do "Next time"

Matt nodded "Which time?" he asked

Jess slowly stood up "I guess you'll just have to wait"

Matt smiled and he adjusted to where she was and looked at her. "You're missing out"

"On food or something else" she challenged

Matt felt his own heart jump slightly "That's for you to decide"

Jess smiled and nodded "see you around"

Matt nodded "I'll listen"

She walked away and left the diner. Matt smiled as she heard her climb onto her motorcycle and drive away. Matt took a deep breath and continued with his breakfast. He had a busy day ahead of him, since he worked with a bounty hunter, and that they just caught someone. He got paid too, he had the free time to look into what she was up to. Matt frowned as he could have sworn he heard a camera take a picture. Then again, everyone had a camera. He put the thought aside and continued to eat.

A long lens retracted and the camera holder looked at the photos. They scrolled through the pictures of Jessica Drew and the last two were of the Lawyer she was meeting. They looked at the picture of Matt and then the screen on the camera turned off and the day had just begun.

 **Author's Note: Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Barton House**_

"That can't be a drawing."

Hill stared at the drawing in the picture frame, Wanda stood next to her. They both stared at it, looking for a sign that it wasn't drawn. Laura stood next to Natasha they looked at them with amusement. Hill frowned "Steve drew this?" she asked looking back at Laura.

Laura nodded "It was a spur of the moment Christmas present"

"I made him do it" Lila said from the kitchen. Hill looked back at the drawing and stared at how detailed it was. Clint walked in and sighed "Yeah, we didn't have to pose for it. He just drew it."

Wanda looked amazed "I didn't know Steve could draw"

Natasha nodded "He has plenty more, they're in his sketch book. You should see the Red Wood Forest"

Wanda turned away from the drawing and walked toward Natasha. Hill still gawked at the drawing as the others began to come into the room. Steve came around the corner with Bucky and Cooper followed behind them. He frowned at Hill and he smiled when he realized what she was looking at. Clint glanced at Steve "They were admiring your drawing of us"

Steve nodded "I worked hard on that"

Laura put her hand on his shoulder "We know you did, but I think we may have just gave you more work to do"

Steve looked down at her, his eyes went to Natasha. She smirked and moved her eyes away from him. Steve took a deep breath "Who am I drawing?" he asked, knowing that was what it was. Bucky clasped his hand onto Steve's shoulder "I bet it's everyone" he said.

Steve glanced back at him and for a second he thought he was right. Hill turned away from the drawing and looked at Steve "You need to draw me and Bucky"

Steve's eyes lit up once he heard, Bucky lowered his head "Great."

"Afraid I won't do you justice?" Steve asked.

Bucky smiled and looked on and gave him a smolder "Exactly"

Everyone laughed and Steve shook his head "Well I need a pencil and paper"

Lila came marching into the fray of the adults and she held out a pencil, it was freshly sharpened and she also held out a large piece of paper. Steve looked down at her and took the pencil and paper. He looked around at everyone and he frowned "Why do I get the feeling this was planned in advanced?"

"What?" Laura asked in a very fake way, like she knew nothing about it. Steve sighed "Okay, I'll draw them, and if you want one just ask"

Natasha held back a laugh when suddenly Steve was given one from Wanda and another from Hill. Steve took a deep breath "Well nothing like doing nice things for friends"

The room was full of laughter and the cookout began to commence. Everyone went to their jobs and Steve was left alone with Natasha and Lila. He looked at them both "It was your idea wasn't it?" he asked them.

Natasha smiled and Lila nodded and gave an innocent smile, a good one. Steve sighed and smiled "You're learning things from Auntie Nat aren't you?"

Lila shrugged and it only made Steve smile wider. "Well, I guess I'll be busy drawing, again"

"Don't worry, we'll give you some time to go hang with the boys" Natasha said

Steve sat down on the couch and set the paper down on the empty table, almost like they cleared it off beforehand. He took a deep breath "Well I guess you'll just have to wait, these will take a while"

Natasha and Lila sat down on either side of him "We have time" Natasha said.

Steve chuckled "Oh how you two are alike"

The kitchen was the most hectic room in the house, as usual. Clint and Laura were quickly gathering the food and Clint was putting burgers and hot dogs on metal pans, he was getting them ready to be put on the grill. Laura was washing vegetables for toppings and for other uses. Hill had asserted herself into the fray and helped Laura get other preparations ready. Cooper grabbed a metal pan and helped Clint with the food. The only two who felt out of place were Bucky and Wanda. They stood on the outskirts of the kitchen and they watched the chaos ensue.

Wanda was gathering the courage to help with something, Bucky was just staying out of the way. Not that he didn't want to help, but he honestly didn't see anything for him to do. He looked at Wanda, she was standing there in anticipation he watched her for a few seconds. She seemed to raise up slightly when she got interested in something, then went back to the normal height when she saw an opportunity get swept away from Laura. Hill glanced back at the two of them, she couldn't help but smile as Bucky stood there, obviously in discomfort. Wanda just seemed to be waiting for something to do.

Bucky looked down the hallway and he saw Clint and Cooper carrying the pans and he walked after them, he needed to do something before he went crazy. Cooper was carrying two pans, same as Clint. Bucky grabbed one out of Cooper's hand and gave him a smile. Cooper looked at his metal arm and how it held the pan. Clint noticed "Coop, eyes up" he said.

Cooper looked away from the metal hand and followed Clint out the door. Bucky followed, the grill was already hot and ready for cooking. Clint placed the two pans on a large wooden table, clearly Clint made it himself and it was used for just this occasion. Cooper placed his pan next to the other two. Bucky scooted past them and placed the one he acquired down. Clint took a deep breath "It's been a while"

Bucky nodded "Too long"

Clint chuckled as he used tongs and placed the burgers onto the grill and they instantly began to hiss. Cooper was staring at his metal arm again, Clint saw it too. "Coop"

Cooper looked away and at his dad. "Yeah"

"Do you think we can stop the staring?" he asked

Cooper nodded "Sorry" he said.

Bucky shook his head "No reason to be sorry, I stared at it for a while when I found out I had it"

"How'd you get it?" Cooper asked.

Bucky took a breath, he could see Clint's look of caution. "I got hurt in a battle, and they couldn't save my arm, then I got this instead" he said holding out his metal hand. Bucky wasn't used to offering his metal hand to kids. Cooper slowly placed his hand on his, he felt the cold metal. "Must be annoying trying to sleep" he said.

Bucky chuckled "Exactly, I got used to it after a while."

Cooper looked back at Clint "Can I head back inside?"

Clint nodded "Yeah, thanks for the help bud"

"No problem" Cooper said as he quickly went back into the house. Bucky turned his head in Clint's direction "Smart kid"

Clint nodded "I think he's smarter than me"

Bucky laughed "Not so sure, he has his whole life ahead of him"

"Maybe he'll learn from my mistakes"

The burgers were almost done cooking as Clint checked them. He quickly went over the hotdogs. The tongs clicked as they were set down. "So how are things with Hill?" Clint asked

Bucky leaned against one of the posts that connected the porch to the roof. "Good, really good"

"Anything big happening?" Clint asked as he checked the burgers again. Bucky shrugged "We've been talking about getting out"

"Out of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yeah, just haven't told/asked Fury yet"

"Well I'm sure he'd let you guys go"

"Yeah, but Niko is still out there, I don't think I can leave till after he's dealt with"

"I get that, any other news?" Clint asked, he was holding back a smirk.

Bucky smiled "Not yet" he said

Clint looked bummed "Really?"

"Kind of a bad time to have kids" Bucky said

"They are born when they need to be"

"Well Hill isn't pregnant so, not the time"

"I can accept that"

Bucky took a deep breath, he looked around the farm. The sun was just starting to get hot. "It's going to be a nice day"

"Yep, perfect for a cookout"

Bucky chuckled "I haven't been at a cookout since before the war"

"Well there's always a time to get back up on the horse"

"Isn't that usually used for sex?" Bucky asked.

Clint shrugged "Does it have to be?"

"Good point"

Clint quickly took off the first wave of burgers and hot dogs and he quickly put on a second wave. "I hope you and Steve are hungry"

"Always" Bucky said

Clint nodded "Just leave some for the rest of us."

Bucky smirked "Can do"

Wanda was now the only one standing around not doing anything. She felt a little out of place, she rubbed her hands together and she could tell that she wasn't unwelcome or even being judged for not doing anything. Wanda was beginning to feel bad since she wasn't doing anything, suddenly Laura came to her rescue. "Do you think you can prep the large plates with the toppings?"

Wanda almost jumped at the request "Yes" she said and she quickly began to place the toppings for the burgers onto large plates so they could grab wat they wanted once they got their burger. Laura looked back at her, she dropped what she was doing and walked over to her. "We haven't properly met, I'm Laura" she said.

Wanda looked at her, she smiled "Wanda"

"Your brother was Pietro right?" Wanda almost dropped the plate in front of her. "Yes" she said

Laura titled her head "I'm sorry if I…"

"No, I'm fine. It's been almost a year. I'm getting over it"

Laura sighed "It's not something you just get over though"

"I know" Wanda said softly.

"Pietro is a nice name" Laura said

Wanda smiled "He would be proud"

They both smiled and Laura gave her a nod and she turned back to the vegetables. Wanda went back to placing the cut vegetables onto the plates, she took a deep breath and tried to put Pietro out of her head.

Drawing was always better when he was alone, at least for him. Lila was watching him like she had before when he drew the Barton's. Now though, Natasha was sitting on the other side of him. He wasn't nervous, he just felt like they were watching his every movement. It reminded him of when his sergeant watched him dissemble and reassemble the Grand M1 rifle back in boot camp. Steve put the pencil down, he had already done the outline of Bucky and Hill, and he had started Hill's feet. He leaned back into the couch.

"You know as much as I like having ladies around me, can I get some privacy?" he asked

Lila sighed "Okay, I know you draw better when you're alone. Just don't take forever Uncle Steve"

"Don't rush perfection" he said

Lila let out a sigh and nodded. Steve looked at Natasha, she was just smiling at him. Lila climbed off the couch, "Auntie Nat?" she asked

Natasha looked at her "yeah?"

"Want to see some of my new drawings?"

"I would love to, but how about later. I think the food may be getting close to being done"

Lila nodded "Okay" she went into the kitchen to help Laura and Wanda with the final touches. Suddenly her voice came from the kitchen "Can you really move things with your mind?"

Steve and Natasha smiled and Natasha put her hand on Steve's leg. "Do I need to leave to?" she asked.

Steve took a deep breath "Only if you want to"

Natasha smiled "I might as well go help" she said and she gave Steve and kiss and got up and walked away. Steve sat back up and grabbed the pencil and began to work again. This time moving at his normal pace, he was already done with Hill and Bucky's legs in five minutes.

Natasha walked toward the front door, where she could smell all the cooking food. She stepped out and Clint and Bucky were talking. She walked out and walked toward them "So how goes the grilling?" she asked

Clint looked back "Almost done with the third wave, one more to go"

Bucky looked at her and he didn't say anything. Clint went back to cooking and Natasha looked at Bucky. There was an uncomfortable silence and the only noise was Clint and the grill. Bucky gave her a half smile "Hi" he said

Natasha smiled "Hi" she said back to him. Bucky rubbed the back of his head and frowned slightly. He took a deep breath "How have things been?" he finally asked

"Good, how are you and Hill?"

"We're good"

"No kids yet" Clint said from the grill.

Bucky closed his eyes and he was beginning to blush. Natasha had never seen him blush, he looked a lot like Steve. "Thanks Barton" he said

"Glad to help" Clint declared as he flipped the hamburgers.

Bucky pushed off from the post he was leaning against and walked toward the steps off the porch. Natasha decided to follow him, she needed to at least try and talk to him. Bucky noticed that Natasha was following him. "I do actually have some news" he said

"Oh" Natasha said simply

"Me and Hill have been thinking about getting out of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Really?"

"Yep, we just think that we need to be alone. Live a little"

"I understand that" Natasha said

"I know you do, so how's Steve been?"

"He's good, although he's still…"

"Being Steve?"

Natasha nodded and smiled "Yeah"

Bucky shrugged "Fury been looking for Sean"

Natasha nodded, remembering seeing Steve being rolled into the medical wing on a stretcher with his entire body broken. "Any luck?"

"As of now, no. He's a tough guy to find"

"Niko's looking for him to right?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming the worst"

"Feels weird being at a cookout with all this shit happening"

"Well, we all need to live. We're just people, we all need some time to just have a good time. It's not all work"

"Steve works a lot, but he always finds time to do something"

"Well, Steve's always been good at that"

"Really?"

"Yep, once we were in France. It was after we just raided another Hydra base. It was a rough one, Steve somehow got a pub to open. It was the last night we all laughed together. Two days later I fell from that train"

Natasha smiled, but frowned as she thought about him falling from the train. What that must have been like. "Steve has a way with people"

"Yeah he does. It was a night to remember, I think it got a little crazy. But, it was fun. A good memory within all the bad ones from the war"

Natasha smiled as they approached the barn. Bucky looked back at the house and took a deep breath. He felt peaceful here, but he knew it was not going to be his for a while. "Clint had a beautiful family"

Natasha nodded as she looked back at the house. They could both see Clint at the grill and he yelled something through a window and then he burst into laughter. Bucky smiled "Why do I get the feeling that this won't last?"

Natasha shrugged she felt the same during the first years being at S.H.I.E.L.D. She had spent most of her time thinking that the next day was when she was going to be locked up and executed. Thinking that Fury changed his mind about recruiting her. "Nothing last forever"

"Things like this should" Bucky said

Natasha nodded "Well, this place has always been the same, ever since I first saw it. Clint was Clint, but when he got home, it was always different. Sure he kept his usual self, but he was happier, smiled a lot more" she said looking at Clint and how he was laughing. She frowned when she thought about the very thing that Clint had for herself, it almost seemed like a fantasy. She didn't know if she was ever going to have that.

Bucky took a deep breath "It is good to see you Natasha"

She looked at him and smiled "I'm just glad I don't feel like killing you anymore"

Bucky chuckled "That usually helps"

"Come on, food's probably done"

 _ **Jess**_

New York, New York, how she missed the place. That would be an exaggeration. She actually hated the place, she only came back because she needed to stop a little collective. She was driving her motorcycle toward an apartment that the group owned. She dodged and weaved in and out of cars. She could care less as she drove toward the apartment. The city was lively, as usual. Jess drove past a taxi and moved in front of it. She saw the apartment coming up and she hit the throttle and drove past three cars and parked herself along the curb. She killed the engine and climbed off the motorcycle. She looked at the apartment as it loomed over her. Her lips parted as she took a deep breath. Time to get some information. Jess walked forward and pushed the door open. She walked in and the apartment was actually abandoned, well at least it looked that way. Surprising, since none of the windows were boarded up. She thought about the idea of an abandoned building and it made sense as to why they worked out of one.

Jess walked toward the stairs, she pushed the door open and looked up the stairway. She needed the fourth floor. She began to climb the stairs, she quickly ascended the steps.

The door to the apartment opened and a woman walked in, she was holding a camera. It went into a bag then the woman began to look around and saw that the door to the stairs was closing. She walked forward and went after Jess.

At the fourth floor Jess opened the door and entered the hallway. Jess needed it and she looked at the doors. She needed room 278. She walked down most of the hallway before she saw the golden numbers on the black door. She put herself against the wall and she slowly moved toward the door. Hopefully no one was home. Jess inched toward the door, her hand reaching out to the knob. She felt it was locked, she looked up and down the hallway, then she turned the knob and it snapped. She pushed the door open and she entered the apartment. She looked around, there was nobody home. Lucky her.

Jess walked toward the desk that sat in the corner of the room, she glanced back at the bedroom, and the bed was made. She pulled the drawers out and scrounged through the papers. She hoped that it was here. She closed the drawer and opened another, full of papers just like the other one. She almost thought about trying to look for something that was digital, but she knew that it was old enough hat it wasn't on a drive. She knew it was a hard copy, and there was only one. Jess slammed the drawer closed and reached over and opened another one.

Jess gritted her teeth as she found nothing, she closed the drawer and she sighed. Her knees were getting sore from them pressing into the floor. Her eyes moved toward the bedroom when she saw something orange under the desk. She looked back and there was a large file tucked underneath the desk. She smirked and grabbed it, she yanked it free and she opened the file's wrapping and she looked through the papers. She smiled as she saw what she needed. Then the door creaked, she looked toward the door as it was beginning to open. She stuffed the file into her bag and retreated to the bedroom.

The door opened and the woman with black hair walked in, her pale skin almost glowing from the light shining in through the window. She frowned, she knew that she walked in here. Jess could see her from the bedroom, she was against the wall, her hand in her jacket. The woman glanced toward the bedroom, she frowned. It was the only other place she could have gone, or out the window. Jess heard her boots coming toward her, she pulled out a knife and she held it close. The woman came to the doorway and Jess lunged out and the knife went toward the woman's chest. She stopped it and she looked at Jess. Jess clenched her jaw as she swung a punch. The woman ducked the punch and tore the knife from Jess's grasp. She quickly moved as Jess kicked her back. The woman fell to the floor and she got up quickly and threw the knife. Jess caught the knife and charged toward the woman. She got to her feet and stopped Jess and flipped her over, they both smacked into the floor. Jess rolled back and stood to her feet. "Who the hell are you!" she exclaimed.

The woman got to her feet and took a breath "A third party" she said

Jess ran forward and they exchanged blows, Jess dodged three and kicked her in the gut. The woman retreated, then came back and punched Jess in the face. Jess felt her feet leave the ground and she flew into the wall, the drywall breaking behind her. The woman frowned as Jess climbed out of the small seat that was created, that punch should have knocked her out. Jess grabbed the desk chair and brought it around and hit the woman on the side and the chair broke into pieces. She held the arm of the broken chair and she tossed it away. "You're an enhanced?" the woman asked

Jess punched her in the face while she was letting her guard down and she kicked her into the wall. The woman fell to the floor and she put her hand to her stomach. Jess went to run and the woman grabbed her by the leg and dragged her to the floor. Jess kicked her in the face and the woman grabbed her bag. Jess grabbed her hand and she flexed. The woman felt her hand burn and she let go as Jess got to her feet and sprinted out of the room.

The woman felt her hand o numb and she winced as it burned slightly. She flexed it and it went away. "What the hell?" she said and she got up and ran out of the room. Jess was gone. The woman sighed and looked around the room, she saw a small white card lying on the floor. She walked forward and knelt down to collect it. She held it in her hand and turned it around, she read the name on it. _Matthew Murdock._ She frowned, then her eyes widened. The lawyer.

Jess ran out of the apartment building and she quickly got onto her motorcycle and brought the engine to life and she hit the throttle and the engine roared as she flew forward and disappeared into traffic.

 _ **Matt**_

The sidewalk was crowded, Matt lightly tapped the cane and he heard people purposely avoid him. That was nice of them, he could feel the sun beating down onto his neck. He took a deep breath as he walked toward the curb and waited for the crosswalk to be available. The crowd of New Yorkers behind him stood impatiently, he could hear all their hearts. They sure were in a hurry, he stood there calmly. He felt the people across the street, they were just as impatient as the ones behind him.

Matt felt the crowd move, he felt the people across the street move as well, the crosswalk was open. He walked forward and he lightly tapped the cane as he made his way through the river of pedestrians. Matt made it to the other side and he felt feet stomping. He frowned as he stood still and listened. Someone was approaching him. He inhaled and he could tell it was a woman. Also the shoes were plain. He could hear a camera moving around in a bag. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he figured it would be interesting. The footsteps were getting louder, she was getting closer. Matt walked forward, he didn't want to seem like he was listening. He knew where he was, it was the Diner, and he was to meet Jess there. It was the daily meet, funny how he had become a creature of habit. He was almost to the door when the footsteps were right behind him. "Matthew Murdock?" a voice asked

Matt turned around "yes" he said

The woman was standing there, she noticed that he had a cane and that his glasses didn't let her see his eyes. He was blind! She paused "I had a couple questions"

Matt raised his eyebrows slightly "I am heading inside, we can talk there"

The woman nodded, then she assumed that he didn't see that and she opened the door for him. Matt walked in "Thank you" he said as he walked toward one of the booths. He took a seat and he folded the cane up and set it down next to him. He held his hand out and addressed the seat in front of him. She took a seat and took a silent breath, or at least tried. Matt sighed "You know my name, may I know yours?"

"Jessica Jones" she said simply

Matt nodded "Nice to meet you, now the questions you wanted to ask?"

Jessica nodded "yes, do you know a Jessica Drew?"

Matt nodded "I do"

"What is your relationship with Miss Drew?"

"Well I'm a lawyer, and she is a bounty hunter. She catches bad guys, I just make it legal"

"How long have you worked with her?"

"Three months" he said

"Has she told you anything that may cause suspicion?"

"I don't believe so, what's this about?"

"I'm just tying up loose ends"

"Why?" Matt asked

"Did Miss Drew tell you that she recently returned to New York?"

"It came up in our first conversation, but I don't see why that would be relevant"

"Well it seems she's in trouble, the last time she was in New York, apparently something happened"

"And this something?" Matt asked

"Someone died" Jessica said bluntly "I'm a PI and I help a firm out on occasion"

"With what?"

"I don't know till I go in and get the job"

"Sorry Miss Jones, but that seems a little, farfetched. You won't even tell me the name of the firm"

"It's confidential"

Matt heard her heart as it was beating faster than he could count. "Is this a job with the firm?"

"Yes it is"

Matt kept his emotions down as he listened to her lie to him. "I don't think I can help you, I just talk to Miss Drew when she catches someone"

"You meet here every day" Jessica said

Matt nodded "She catches someone almost every day"

"Do you know why Miss Drew would be in an abandoned apartment?"

"Probably catching some punk" Matt said in a very douche kind of way.

Jessica smirked "I had a run in with her, did you know she's an enhanced?"

Matt frowned "What?"

"Yeah, she's an enhanced, feel a little different now?"

"Nope" Matt said "I mean, why, should I care?"

"Because she's dangerous"

"Well you're an enhanced too right?" he asked

Jessica's face went white "What?" she said

"You're an enhanced, I'm sure it makes the PI business easier."

"How'd you know?"

"Well it's quite obvious that someone can't crush the metal rod that attaches the table to the floor."

Jessica frowned and noticed she was pressing her foot into it. Matt smiled "I can hear really well, makes up for being blind"

Jessica took a deep breath "Well I see you don't know anything"

"Thanks" Matt said "Do you want a coffee?" he offered.

Jessica stood up "No, its fine. Enjoy your lunch" and that was it, she was out the door and off down the street. Matt sat there for a few minutes and he stood up, he took a deep breath. He left a couple bucks at the booth and walked toward the exit. He stood outside the Diner and he listened carefully, he couldn't hear Jess getting near. He took a deep breath, what the hell was she into?

 **Author's Note: Hey guys what do you think so far any opinions? I would really appreciate a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Steve**_

The clattering plates and silverware was all he had listened to as he ate his food. He had lost count of how much he had eaten, but he was sure Natasha would tell him later. He ate his food quietly, at least he hoped he did. His mind was not at the cookout presently, it was far away on what was going on while they were laughing and carrying on with life. He had spent time thinking about it before, but he pushed the thoughts away before they left. He didn't know what the plan was, but he knew Niko wasn't going to just lie down and die, he's too stubborn for that.

The idea really got Steve thinking, what was the plan? Was Niko going to attack a city, he wouldn't put it beneath him, but when Niko first surfaced he wanted to kill Bucky, and that was really it. He didn't care about world domination, or about a government, unless you count the one time he tried to blow up Moscow. The key word that kept floating around in Steve's mind was 'trying'. Steve thought about all the things that Niko had done and how every time they came out on top. What if this time it was different, what if he wins? Steve knew that he wouldn't let that happen, but Niko was looking for Sean. The idea of having Sean working with Niko made Steve worried. Sean wasn't just some guy, he literally almost killed all the Avengers by himself. Yelena is helping Niko as well, she turned the Avengers upside down and inside out, all to kill Natasha. Steve looked at Natasha, she was talking to Clint and laughing, Steve took a breath. He wasn't going to let Yelena kill her, she already tried twice. Steve hid his frown by taking a bite of a hamburger.

He continued to think about it, he trusted that everyone would do their job and they'd stop them, but right now it was still up in the air if Sean would even work with Niko, if they were lucky, and they never were. Sean would kill Niko, but Steve seriously doubt it. "Steve?" Natasha's voice asked.

Steve came out of his thoughts, he blinked and looked at Natasha "Yeah?" he asked

"You okay down there?" Bucky asked from across the table. Steve nodded "Sorry, just thinking"

"About what?" Clint asked as he took a sip from his glass. Steve smiled "I was just thinking about all of us" he lied.

Clint chuckled "Cheesy, completely you"

Everyone had a laugh at that and Steve smiled and nodded. He hid the fact that he was worried, he just lied to everyone. Steve looked at Natasha and she smiled at him, but no one could read her eyes like he could. She saw right through his lie, he gave her a slight nod and she looked away and began to talk to Laura and Hill. Steve took a slow deep breath and then a hand tapped his arm. Steve looked and Lila was standing there. "You want to see my new drawings?" she asked

Steve looked at his food and he realized he had lost his appetite, he nodded "I would love to"

Lila seemed to take the initiative and grabbed his hand and Steve quickly stood up so she didn't hurt herself trying to pull him along. Everyone kept talking and laughing as Steve and Lila left. Natasha glanced over and saw the back of Steve as he walked up the stairs. She looked away and smiled as she continued to talk to the others.

Steve climbed the stairs behind Lila, his boots made the steps creak. Lila took a breath "Dad's been meaning to fix those"

Steve only smiled "I'm sure he spends all his time with you guys"

"He does" she confirmed as they came to the top of the stairs. Steve eyed the end of the hallway the guest room was now a decorated door that obviously was now a nursery. Lila stood at her door and she turned too looked at Steve. He looked down at her, she smiled up at him. "What?" Steve asked

Lila shrugged "nothing" she said as she opened the door. Steve followed her as she walked into her room, he slowly took a step forward when the light flicked on. Steve stared into the room, there were drawings everywhere, and they were taped up onto the wall. Steve smiled as he saw drawings from, trees to even a mountain. Lila turned and smiled at him "Welcome to my collage" she said.

Steve smirked at the word, she knew what it meant. "You've improved" he said looking at a picture of Donald Duck. Lila smiled and put her arms behind her back and intertwined her fingers. "Well I had a good teacher"

Steve smiled down at her and he put his hand on her head, he lightly rubbed her hair. "Any new ones?"

Lila turned and pulled out a wooden box. She set it on her bed "Daddy made it" she said as she lifted the lid. Steve saw it was stacked full of drawings. He sat down on the edge of her bed as she pulled them out. She handed them to him, her heart was fluttering as she showed him drawings that no one had seen before. Steve held them in his hands and looked at the first one. It was of a star, clearly not a real one, but it was bright and colorful, with purple at its core and bright orange and yellow radiating outward. Steve went to the next one and he saw a drawing of a beaver. He could tell it was her first time drawing one, it was pretty good though. If she was this good at this age, imagine when she was twenty. Lila would probably be better than him. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Lila eyed Steve closely as he looked at drawing after drawing, then he got to the one that she widened her eyes to. It wasn't finished, actually she thought she'd thrown it out. Steve was smiling and his eyes looked at the drawing. It was of a man and woman, they were standing close together and the woman was holding something, it wasn't done yet. Steve looked up to see Lila's nervous face "Who is this?" Steve asked.

Lila sighed "No one, I thought I threw that one out." Steve frowned "Why did you want to throw it out?"

"I just didn't want to finish it"

Steve nodded, he knew what that was like, there were plenty of drawings that he never finished, and they usually found their way into his waste bin next to his desk. Steve looked at the drawing he noticed the man had blond hair and the woman had red hair. He frowned "Lila, is this me and Natasha?"

Lila took a breath and she sat down next to him. "Yeah" she admitted.

"Steve smiled "What is Natasha supposed to be holding?" he asked, his mind had an idea of what it was.

Lila looked up at him "I recently asked mommy if you and Auntie Nat were going to have a baby?"

Steve felt his heart drop, but it wasn't because of what she said, it was her face as she said it. Her eyes wouldn't look at him and her shoulders were slumped. Steve frowned "What's wrong?' he asked.

"I got the talk" Lila said

"Oh" Steve said, he barely remembered his talk, it involved his father sitting him down and then something embarrassing, the memory stopped there, he probably suppressed it. Lila nodded "Since I kept asking why when mommy said no"

Steve nodded, Lila looked up at Steve "Auntie Nat can't have a baby can she?" she asked. Steve could tell Lila was looking for conformation. Steve took a deep breath "Yeah" he said softly. Lila nodded and she sniffed "That's why I stopped drawing it"

Steve set the drawings back into the box and he put his arm around Lila and she instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Steve held her close he smiled, but it was a sad one. He instantly thought back to his coma, Grant his son in his other life he created with Peggy. He took a deep breath and he sat there holding Lila as she pressed her face against him and she was silently crying. Steve could feel her tears soaking into his shirt, she was young, but she understood a lot, too much. He took another long breath and Lila kept her eyes shut as tears slowly leaked from the sides and burned down her cheeks.

A knock came from the door, Steve looked up and Lila opened her eyes. She sniffed and the door opened. Natasha's red hair came around the door first. She looked at them and frowned a she noticed Lila was crying. "Hey, everything okay?" She asked.

Lila let go of Steve and hopped down from her bed and ran toward Natasha and hugged her around the waste tightly. Natasha put her hands on her and she lightly patted her back. "Sweetie" she said. Her eyes glanced at Steve and he tilted his head. Natasha got Lila to unwrap her arms from her waist and she knelt down. Lila wiped her cheeks and sniffed. Natasha rubbed her hands down her arms "What is it?" she asked.

Lila only looked at Natasha and gave her another hug, Natasha wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Lila's face dug into her shoulder. Natasha looked at Steve, Lila took a breath "Is it true?"

"What is?" Natasha asked in a soft voice.

Steve frowned and he felt tears coming to his eyes, Lila already knew the answer, but somehow she understood how much it sucked. He stood up and he walked over and knelt down behind Lila and he looked at Natasha. Lila took a sharp breath as she held back a sob "That you can't have a baby?" she asked, she already knew what the answer was, but Lila didn't entirely understand it all, but the news made her sad. Natasha felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widened slightly "Yes" she said softly.

Lila's arm tightened around her and for some reason Natasha felt tears coming to her eyes. She had already dealt with this, accepted it, but something about having Lila hugging her and crying was making her cry. She looked at Steve and he had tears forming in his eyes too and he wrapped his arms around them both and for the first time Steve held back a sob as he kept thinking about it. He had always hated the fact that they couldn't have a baby, but he always tried to cheer Natasha up about it, but this time Steve didn't have to comfort someone, and he was feeling it, all of it. His vision became blurry as tears formed and fell down his cheeks. Natasha took his hand in hers and he shut his eyes and he clenched every muscle as he sobbed silently. His face turning red, he sobbed and Lila let go of Natasha and in the small space she was allowed she gave Steve and hug, he felt Lila's small arms wrap around him and it only made him cry harder. Natasha put her arms around him and he was shaking from his sobbing, he was keeping it quiet. Natasha had tears falling down her face, but she was really just comforting Steve.

She knew he was sad about it too, but he was always comforting her, now it was her turn to comfort him. All the memories of what she thought Captain America was like, the image he portrayed, then meeting him and getting to know him, she had never seen him cry, not to this extent. But to see him sobbing in her arms only made her heart break, she bit her lip as she held back tears. She didn't want to cry, because if she did, she didn't know if she would ever stop.

 _ **Niko**_

The base in Siberia was busy at work with their project. Niko was standing on the long catwalks that were high above his plan. He stood with his hands behind his back as he watched the very thing that will help being built. Niko took a deep breath, the thought of finally killing Barnes was making him feel anxious. He wanted to do it now, but he knew it would only end in failure. He had two goals to accomplish in one go, they needed to be perfectly timed. If not there would be a gap that the Avengers could use, he didn't want to give them that, and he wanted to make them feel helpless. He smiled as he pictured it going down in his mind. He laughed softly as he opened his eyes and looked at his little project. That only made him laugh more, it was close, and the time is coming for the Avengers to feel what it's like to be helpless and alone.

Niko heard someone coming and he turned to see Yelena. Niko thought it was Natalia for a moment, but the blonde hair said otherwise. She looked down at the project, "It's almost finished"

Niko nodded "Years of planning, it's coming on fast"

"I just hope your plan works" She said

Niko wanted to smack her for not trusting him, he smiled "It'll work, I found this a few years ago"

"I just think it's crazy that they just left it"

"Well it'll be time for all of them to feel fear, they won't be on top this time"

"Don't go underestimating them"

Niko looked at her and squinted slightly "Like you?"

She looked at him "I underestimated Captain America, if he wasn't there, Natalia would have died"

Niko took a deep breath "If the Captain wasn't there for my plan, I would have killed Barnes, and Natalia"

Yelena frowned "She's mine, just remember that"

Niko nodded "You attacked her emotions as much as her body, can you do it again?"

Yelena felt her heart flutter and she put her hand into a fist "Any time"

Niko nodded "good, because I have a mission for you"

Yelena frowned "What?"

Niko smiled, and then Magnus suddenly appeared. Yelena looked back at Niko's project as Niko turned toward Magnus. "Yes my friend?"

Magnus titled his head and he handed him a data pad. Niko took it and turned it over so he could look at it. He read the information and smiled "We know where he is" he said softly

"Richardson?" Yelena asked

Niko gripped the data pad tightly "He's in Maine"

Yelena chuckled "Not that far from New York"

"Sometimes far is not the best option"

Niko frowned slightly "How's the shield coming?"

Magnus put up his hand and opened his palm, Niko looked down and he saw the small data pad that Magnus kept with him at all times. Niko saw that the shield was almost ready, he smiled "We'll be adding an ally very soon"

"What makes you think he'll want to help us?"

Niko bit his lip slightly and put his hand into a fist, it would be so easy. He turned to look at her "Once I give him the shield, he'll come around"

"Really?" she said, not impressed.

"And also the fact that he can kill Captain America"

"He failed the first time"

"He wasn't trying the first time, this time, Captain America won't be around to save his friends"

Yelena felt a smile come to her lips, and she would be free to kill Natalia, and with the Captain dead, she would be upset. It almost felt like a fantasy. Niko nodded and turned to Magnus "Tell me immediately as soon as it's ready, I don't want to keep our friend waiting"

Magnus nodded and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Niko turned back to his project, in a day's time, he could take it out for a spin. The thought made him smile and laugh.

 _ **Wanda**_

Laura was hard at work, even though she didn't have to be, then again she yelled at Clint for not letting her do anything. Clint had retreated, which Wanda had never seen Clint looked scared. She had to hold back laughter as he retreated back to the hallway and Laura called after him to go back to the grill. Wanda hadn't seen him since, she was also enlisted to help Laura. She was washing the dishes. Wanda stood next to her.

"So what's it like living at the Avenger Facility?" Laura asked

Wanda was silent for a moment "Different"

"How?"

"Well I grew up living in run down rooms, in Sokovia, Pietro found every place we ever stayed. He also did his best to make it livable"

"He sounds nice"

"Yeah" Wanda said silently "I miss him"

Laura nodded "Clint told me about him, and how he annoyed him"

Wanda laughed "He did, I wish he was here"

Laura swallowed and held back her words, she just stayed silent and continued to wash the dishes. Wanda finished a plate and she glanced at Laura "You have it under control?"

Laura nodded "I am the commander in the kitchen"

Wanda chuckled as she turned away from the sink and began to walk toward the door. Wanda looked at the pictures that were hung up on the wall. She saw a picture of Clint and Laura, just them. Probably before they had kids. She got to the front door a few seconds later, she pushed the door open and walked out onto the porch. Clint was cleaning the grill, he was scraping all the charred meat off the grill. He seemed to have noticed her behind him "How's it going?"

Wanda walked forward and smiled "Not bad" she said leaning on the fence around the porch. Clint looked back "Well you finally visited"

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't find time earlier"

Clint shook his head "it's okay, Lila likes you"

Wanda smiled as she thought about Lila, she was very straight forward and headstrong. Clint looked in through the window and he saw Cooper staring at them, or more like staring at Wanda. Cooper quickly looked away when he saw Clint looking his way. Clint chuckled and shook his head "Cooper likes you to" he said

Wanda noticed, she walked closer to the grill, Clint was still scrapping the black charred meat off of it. "The sad part about being able to feel people's emotions"

Clint looked at her "Suck" he said with a hint of a smile on his lips. Wanda smirked "You don't have to be sorry" she said feeling Clint's mind wander a bit. Clint looked down "Well I'm sorry for my son"

"Boys will be boys" Wanda said

Clint nodded "Yeah, he just recently got into girls, they aren't gross anymore"

Wanda chuckled "I had to deal with that with Pietro"

Clint whistled "How'd that go?"

"I got used to seeing girls leave our place"

"Well, he was a sneaky bastard"

"Clint can I tell you something?" she asked, her heart fluttering and she tensed up. Clint stopped scrapping and gave her his full attention "What's up?"

"Well I've been thinking about Pietro lately"

Clint nodded "I know it's only been a year"

"Yeah" Wanda looked down and took a moment, her hands started to shake slightly as she pictured Struker's face and his smile after she killed those three men. "I keep thinking about what it would be like if he was still here"

Clint set the brush down and he sighed "You can't do that to yourself Wanda"

Wanda bit her lip slightly and she felt tears filling her eyes "I know"

Clint sighed "Come here" he said and he brought Wanda into an embrace. Wanda buried her face into his shoulder and she felt the tears stream down her face. "I miss him so much" she said into Clint's shoulder.

Clint rubbed her head and nodded "I know, I owe him"

Wanda only cried harder after he said that. Clint took a deep breath "it's okay, sometimes we just have to let it out"

Wanda buried her face harder into his shoulder and her eyes burned as tears soaked into his shirt. Clint held her closer and her sobs became less and soon she stopped crying. She pulled her face away from his shoulder, which was now dark from her tears. Clint sighed "Better?"

Wanda gave him a shrug "When does it stop hurting?"

Clint took a breath "It doesn't, you just learn to deal with the pain"

Wanda closed her eyes and she nodded "Need any help?" she asked looking at the grill. Clint glanced back at it and shook his head "Nah, do you know where Bucky is?"

Wanda shrugged. "I haven't seen him since lunch"

Clint nodded "I hope Hill and him didn't go off to have sex"

"They do that a lot" Wanda said, she heard a lot of things.

Clint chuckled and he looked at the barn and Bucky was standing there with Hill. "Oh, please tell me they didn't" he said.

 _ **Bucky**_

He took a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around Hill. He could see Clint and Wanda, they were both looking in their direction. Hill frowned "Do they think we had sex in the barn?"

Bucky shrugged "Maybe we did" his hand tightened around her ass. Hill's eyes lit up and she put her hand on his chest and they kissed. Hill kept her eyes closed as their lips pressed against each other. Bucky pulled away and he looked over at Clint and he gave him a wave. Clint seemed to lower his head and go back to cleaning the grill. Hill took a breath "Well, you having a good time?" she asked.

Bucky turned his head toward her "Yeah, feels weird"

"Good weird?"

"A very good weird"

Hill put her head on his shoulder, Bucky held her closer, like if he didn't hold on he would lose her. Hill smiled "You need to tell Fury"

Bucky nodded "I know, bad timing"

Hill shrugged "Things happen when they're supposed to"

"Clint told me that earlier"

Hill held back a small chuckled, that would be Clint. Bucky wondered what Steve was up to. They were in the same house and they barley saw each other. Bucky understood why though, they both had their own things, Bucky had Hill, so he spent all his time with her. Steve was the leader of the Avengers and he was with Natasha, he spends all his time with them. Bucky took a deep breath, Hill frowned "You okay?"

Bucky seemed not to have heard her as he continued to stare at the Barton house. Hill shifted slightly "Bucky?" she said, still no reaction. She cocked an eyebrow "James?"

Bucky blinked and he looked at Hill "Yeah?" he asked

Hill laughed "You were zoned out"

"I was?"

"Yeah, I said something to you twice, you responded the third time"

"Sorry, just…"

"Thinking" she finished for him, he paused and smiled. "Yeah"

"About what?"

Bucky didn't speak, his jaw only stiffened as he stared at her. Hill was waiting for an answer, Bucky just stood there in silence as if he was desperately thinking of something to say. Hill smiled "Don't lie" she added, knowing that would mess with him.

Bucky felt his heart jump and he sighed "I don't know"

Hill shrugged "Middle ground" she nodded "not bad"

Bucky frowned "That wasn't what I was going with"

"Then what?"

Bucky went to speak, but his words got lost and only small sounds came out "I don't know, I was looking at Barton's house and I zoned out"

"Well at least you're not lying" Hill said

Bucky took a deep breath "Is there something you want to tell me?" Bucky asked

Hill shook her head "No, why, do you think I'm not telling you something?"

"You've been acting weird for a couple of months"

Hill shrugged and walked toward the house. Bucky took a breath and followed. "Maria" he said

Hill continued to walk toward the house, her hands clenched in fists. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him, not now. But when would the best time be, after, she had no idea how long everything with Niko would go on. That was only half the reason, what if he freaked out? They've talked and it doesn't seem like he would, but it wasn't happening when they spoke, now it is. Bucky was walking in long strides to keep up with her, he reached out and grabbed her arm "Maria"

Hill turned to look at him, he saw that she was stiff, her hands were in fists. Bucky frowned "What?" he asked

Hill swallowed and she opened her mouth to speak. "Hey Barnes." Bucky didn't look toward the voice. He looked at Hill, he took a deep breath "We'll talk later" he said, he could clearly see that Hill wanted to get out of the moment. Bucky looked at Clint "Yeah" he said.

Clint smirked "You're good with knives right?"

Bucky frowned "Why?"

"Well, how do you feel about a little competition?"

Bucky had no idea who got this idea, a knife throwing competition between Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, and Captain America. Clint had a large stump from a tree as the target, and there they were. Bucky looked at Steve "You're going to lose" Bucky said to him.

Steve chuckled "Hope you don't cry afterward, that'll just be sad"

Clint chuckled at them "You're both going down"

Bucky scoffed "You're talking to me a sharpshooter and Steve throws that shield like it's his life"

Steve frowned "Don't mock the shield"

The three of them heard laughter behind them, they looked and everyone was watching them. Natasha smiled "I honestly don't know whose going to win"

"My husband will" Laura said

Clint pointed at her "Thank you babe"

Hill chuckled "Bucky, will win" she said

Laura looked over at her "He isn't half as good as mine"

Hill frowned "Don't start talking before it starts, you may be surprised"

Natasha laughed "We all know Steve will win, have you seen him throw anything?"

Laura sighed "Of course you'd pick your own"

Clint, Bucky, and Steve all looked at each other as their partners continued to argue. Clint waved his hands "Babe, let's not start a war" he said

Laura looked at him and pointed "Shut up" she said and went back to talking at Natasha and Hill. Clint raised his eyebrows and Bucky and Steve laughed "You barked up the wrong tree" Bucky said and he looked at Hill and went to speak "Barnes" she warned and held out her hand with a raised finger. Bucky frowned "I think I just Harrison Forded"

Steve laughed, he remembered watching some movies with him in it when he first started being Natasha's partner. Steve looked at his two friends in defeat "Let me show you guys how it's done"

Clint and Bucky held back a laugh, like Steve could calm three women down. Steve sighed "Laura. Hill. Nat." He said.

They all shushed him, Steve frowned "Can we get on with the game?" he asked loudly

Natasha was the only one of the three who stopped talking, she chuckled. Steve looked at Hill, then back at Laura. "Ladies" he said

Laura and Hill looked at Steve. He nodded "We're going to start the game, can you stop?"

Laura shrugged "For now" she said.

Hill looked at Laura "well, let the best husband win"

Natasha looked at Steve and shrugged. He turned around and looked at Clint and Bucky. "I don't think I've ever felt more pressure than right now" Clint said

Steve chuckled, "Okay, Barton I'm guessing you have the knives?"

Clint pulled out three knives, "Okay, center is ten, the second closest is five and the outward is one. Whoever has the highest score after five rounds wins."

Bucky looked at Steve "Sounds simple enough"

Clint held out the three knives to Bucky "Ladies first"

Bucky cocked an eyebrow "Nat I thinks he mean you"

Clint frowned "I'd still win"

Natasha chuckled "Just get the competition started"

Bucky took the three knives and he took a deep breath "Do you have a marked area to stand?"

"Twenty feet from the target, so, right here" Clint said pointing toward the ground. Bucky nodded, twenty feet was nothing, Bucky stood in his stance and he held the knives in his metal hand. He took one and he squinted slightly and adjusted to the wind. He brought the knife back and he launched his arm forward and the knife bolted from his fingers and flipped through the air and drove itself into the very center of the target. Clapping came from behind and he pulled back the second one and threw it. The knife hit the very center again. Bucky launched the third on and it hit the center, but one fell off the target. Clint clapped "Okay twenty, one fell off"

Bucky shrugged "Okay, beat that"

"I'll get all three" Clint said

Bucky rolled his eyes slightly. Bucky stood next to Steve and gave him a look. Steve only laughed. Clint stood ready and he threw the first knife. It went directly into the center. There came a loud whoop from Laura. "Thank you babe" Clint said

Steve and Bucky looked at each other as Clint threw the second one. The center again. Clint chuckled and held the third one out to Bucky "Thirty" he said

Bucky crossed his arms "Jinxed yourself"

Clint titled his head and threw the knife and it went into the center. He opened his arms wide "Doesn't look jinxed to me"

Bucky rolled his eyes, Steve patted his on the shoulder. Clint quickly pulled the knives out and handed them to Steve. "We'll understand if you just hit the target"

Steve gave Clint and calm smile and he nodded, he looked back at Natasha, she was staring at him. He took a deep breath and looked at the target. He grabbed the first one and he held it at his side. Bucky and Clint watched him closely, waiting for him to raise the knife. Steve stood there for a few seconds, Clint raised an eyebrow "Worried?" Steve looked at him "Not in the slightest"

Clint gave him a nod and Steve quickly threw the knife and it went into the center. Bucky had seen the technique before, Clint was just surprised. "Did you even throw it?"

Bucky smiled "He always threw like that, you should have seen him play baseball on the street"

"You mean when I threw the ball and then got hit in the head?" Steve said, keeping his eyes on the target.

Bucky chuckled "The only time you played baseball"

Steve sighed and threw the second one and it hit the center. Steve didn't even wait as he threw the third one and it hit the center. Clint whistled "I didn't know we were showing off Cap"

Bucky smirked, Steve looked at him "Not showing off" he said with his white teeth shining. Clint cocked an eyebrow "Okay, show off time"

Steve gathered the knives and handed them to Bucky. Bucky took a deep breath and he smiled "Show off time" he tossed one knife into the air and he quickly, threw, both knives under handed and they went into the center and he jumped and kicked the third knife and it soared into the center. Loud clapping came from the ladies, Bucky looked at Clint "Beat that"

Clint smiled "Challenge accepted"

Natasha looked at Laura "Did they forget it's a game?"

Laura shrugged "This is more entertaining"

Hill sighed "Like Clint can do that"

Laura looked at Hill, "just watch"

Clint stood ready and he threw the first knife and it went into the center and he immediately flipped forward and threw the last two as he flipped and they went into the center. Steve clapped "Not bad, I think that's more impressive Buck"

Bucky shrugged "Just a flip"

Clint laughed "Just a flip, well that flip kicked your ass"

"Clint" Laura said and she pointed toward Lila and Cooper. Clint nodded "Sorry kids"

"You owe a dollar" Lila said.

Clint nodded "Okay, Steve, do better than that"

Steve took the knives and he took a deep breath and he turned around and faced Natasha. He smiled and he held all three knives in his hand. Natasha smiled at him, Steve twisted and went down on one knee and threw all three knives and thy all went into the center. Clint whistled "Damn"

"That's another dollar!" Lila called out.

Clint nodded "Put it on my tab"

Lila yelled back "Okay!"

Everyone laughed and Bucky pulled the knives out "Last one, okay now we really show off"

Clint clapped "Yay"

Steve laughed, Bucky stood ready and he took all three knives and he tossed them all up into the air. He flipped and kicked one with his foot and it went into the center of the target, Bucky quickly pushed off the ground and he caught the second knife and he threw it like a Frisbee and it curved through the air and hit the center. The third one came down and he caught it in between his metal fingers and flicked it forward and it went into the center. Hill clapped loudly. Laura glared as she clapped.

Clint nodded "We have to play Frisbee some time, that curve was beautiful"

Bucky smirked "Thanks"

Clint took a deep breath and he held the three knives and he jumped into the air and twisted his whole body and he threw two knives as he turned and they went into the center and as he hit the ground and tossed the third and kicked it, it went into the center. Laura gave another whoop and Clint stood and brushed off some grass. Clint laughed "Okay, Cap amaze us"

Steve grabbed the three knives, the center of the target was now shredded from all the stab marks. He took a deep breath and he took one knife and he dropped it, he balanced it on his foot and kicked it forward. The knife flew forward, Steve felt like everything was moving in slow-motion and he threw the second one and they scrapped against each other. Steve turned around and tossed the third knife backward with a high arch and it slowly flipped through the air. Everyone watched as it went toward the target where the other two knives were now in the center. The third one flipped and then sunk in the center at an angle.

Clint shook his head "I don't think you best us, but impressive"

Steve chuckled "I wasn't trying to beat you"

Bucky chuckled and he quickly grabbed the knife "Hey punk, just like in forty-two"

Steve smirked as Bucky threw the knife at Steve. Natasha felt herself run forward involuntary, but Steve side stepped the knife and caught it by the tip of the blade and he turned and threw the knife and it went through the target since the wood was so weak. Bucky laughed "That was better than the one from forty-two."

Natasha frowned and exhaled "You threw knifes in forty-two?" she asked Steve.

Steve shrugged "We hung out at a lot of pubs and it was a dart" he called back to Bucky.

Bucky shrugged "They're close enough"

Steve chuckled and he looked at Natasha "Do I get a kiss?"

Natasha sighed "I hate you right now", Steve smiled "How bad?"

Natasha eyed him and planted one on him, Cooper stared and Lila adverted her eyes slightly. Natasha pulled away and Steve looked at her, his heart was racing and his ears were warm. They all looked at the soldier and spy and Steve glanced around and he blushed. Natasha smirked "You'll find out later"

Steve felt his blood begin to rush from his head to down south. He swallowed "I'm looking forward to it"

Clint walked up "Okay, that's enough do me eyes" he said to Natasha glancing at Cooper and Lila. She only smirked.

 **Author's Note: Any predictions?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Matt**_

The city seemed to be more active tonight. He was kneeling on the edge of a building, he was listening for her. Matt took a deep breath and he could smell the rotting food in a dumpster seven alleys away. Matt placed his hand on the edge of the building and he felt the vibrations from everyone below. He was listening and feeling for her motorcycle, it had a particular sound and feel. Matt was going to find her tonight and figure out what the hell was going on. Ever since he had a run in with Jessica Jones, he'd been preparing to go out tonight. He was also listening to any camera sounds.

He didn't know if Jones would follow Daredevil or not, maybe she was only interested in Jess. Matt didn't want to take that chance and he focused on the sounds of all the motorcycles passing by. He noticed them as police, he sighed as he listened harder. Then he heard it, her motorcycle, it went over a bump and her suspicion gave off a noise that he'd heard before. He smirked as he stood up, he looked out at the city that was red and fire was everywhere. He sighed, he wished he could have seen the sky one last time. He pushed that thought away as he jumped off the building and he landed on a fire escape. He was onto her and he leaped over the railing and hit the roof of a building and rolled. He ran across the roof and jumped over the edge.

He adjusted for the landing and he rolled as his feet touched the ground. He ran across the roof, she was taking a right. He leaped over the edge of the roof and twisted and landed on the fire escape below. He listened closely and he heard her motorcycle rev and speed up. She was almost there. Matt jumped off the fire escape and he landed on a dumpster and rolled to the street. He slowly stood and he ran out of the alley and he heard her motorcycles go around a corner, he just missed her. He heard a shriek as he stood before a group of people. He quickly retreated into the dark alley and ran to the other side. Matt followed Jess half way across Hell's Kitchen when she finally stopped.

Matt was back on the roof tops when he heard her kill the engine. He listened and he knew she was getting off the motorcycle, he set the helmet down and she slowly walked toward a building. Matt focused on the building and he could hear over twenty guys inside, they were lifting something. He focused more and it was a large abandoned factory. He sighed, that would be a likely drug running place for the Yakuza. Matt heard Jess cock back a pistol. He put his hand into a fist, he stood up and turned.

Jess had already entered the factory when Matt reached it. He slowly walked toward the factory, listening for anything. He quickly climbed a large rusted truck and he jumped up to a stack of crates. He pulled himself up, it was right next to a window. The glass was mostly broken, he knew it was unlocked. He slowly opened the half broken window and he climbed in. He could tell it was very dark wherever he had entered. He hopped down and landed softly. He stood and focused on his environment, he was surrounded by crates. He didn't want to bump into one of them. He slowly walked through the small alleyways that the crates left for movement. He headed toward the door, which had a dim light coming through. Matt inched his way there and he stayed in the shadows as he heard voices beyond the doorway.

It was Japanese, he listened carefully. Something about a shipment going missing, and something else about a vial. His Japanese was a little rusty. A vial of what? Drugs? He wanted to find out, when he heard a footstep, they wouldn't have, but since he had heightened senses. It was Jess, she was behind a large stack of crates, good cover for a shootout. He didn't want that to happen, it would cause the police to come and he didn't want that. Jess's breathing was slow, and calm. She'd clearly done this before, Matt knew they were lifted a crate into a truck.

Matt listened as Jess moved slightly and he knew she was going to shoot. Then he heard the mechanical firing pin launch back then forward. He pulled out his numb chuck and threw it at the man she was going to shoot and hit him. He fell out of the way as the bullet flew past him and hit the wall harmlessly. Jess exhaled, surprised by what happened, the Yakuza pulled out their weapons and Matt took the initiative. The Yakuza looked around as he came running out of the darkness and he kicked one to the ground and blocked a kick and snapped his leg. One of the Yakuza aimed his pistol at him, he threw the numb chuck and it hit him in the head and came back to him and he swung it and it struck another man in the throat.

Jess went to fire again, but Matt threw the numb chuck at her and it hit the gun. She dropped it and it scattered across the floor. She frowned and went to join the fight, she leaped over a guy and flipped, her hand flexed and the Yakuza she flipped over collapsed. Matt turned and blocked an attack by her, he quickly dodged a strike from a Yakuza and punched him across the jaw and ducked a kick from Jess. Jess turned and kicked a Yakuza across the jaw, dislocating it with a crunch.

Matt rolled forward and he jabbed a Yakuza in the ribs and head-butted him. He hit the ground hard, Matt twisted and blocked a slash with a knife and he grabbed the man's hand and drove it around and stabbed another man in the leg. Jess ducked a punch and jabbed the man in the ribs and then she punched him in the throat. Matt knew the count was dropping, he turned and blocked a strike from Jess and he shoved her away as he blocked a strike and he kicked the man in the gut and punched him across the face, making him slam into the ground face first. Jess put her hand on a man's throat and flexed, he went limp and collapsed.

Matt knew there were only two left and he quickly took them both out with his numb chucks and he clonked them both on the head then drove the ends of the chucks into their abdomens. They both fell over with the air knocked out of them and unconscious. Matt turned and he dodged a punch from Jess. He sidestepped her kick and he hit her in the ribs. She retreated, then lunged. Matt rolled out of the way and he frowned as something was coming toward him. He dodged it and the liquid hit the ground with a sizzle.

Jess saw her gun, it was at her feet, and she grabbed it and went to fire. Matt quickly smacked the gun out of her hand and he punched her in the gut. She reeled back and she hit the floor. Matt stood before her, he was breathing heavily. "We've met before" he said

Jess went to get up and he raised his numb chuck, she stopped "Don't move" he said

Jess frowned as blood leaked out of her mouth and she spit it aside. She took a deep breath "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Jess was silent, she didn't want to talk. Matt sighed "What's your business with the Yakuza?"

"Same as yours" she said

Matt nodded "getting them off the streets" he said

Jess didn't say anything, Matt grabbed her leg and she recoiled and he gripped it tightly. "I know when you're lying, lie again. I'm breaking this"

Jess frowned, how could he tell if she was lying? She sighed "So you're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen"

Matt sighed "Sure, what is your business with the Yakuza?"

"Shopping" she said

Matt gripped her leg tighter and hear heart quickened. He felt that quick moment of fear then it was gone. He sighed "How about this, you ask a question, then I ask"

Jess sighed "Fine, who are you?"

"Are you seriously going to ask that?" he said.

"Fine"

"My question, you wasted that one. What is your business with the Yakuza?"

"They're working with someone"

"Who?"

"One question" she said. He held his breath.

"What's your name?"

"Mike" he said to her. "Who is this someone?"

"You wouldn't know them"

Matt tilted his head "Fair enough"

"Are you following me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"My turn" he said. Jess rolled her eyes. Matt took a moment "This would be a lot easier if you just told me"

"What, you want to know my life story?"

"No, maybe" he said

Jess smirked "You sure that's all you want?" she asked, her hand moved across her chest. Matt kept his face like stone "Sorry, not into that"

Jess sighed "Are you sure?" she asked as he shifted her leg and it brushed against his thigh. "I'm not following because I want to have sex with you"

"Then why?"

"You caught my interest"

"How?"

"Well the first time I saw you fighting Yakuza was the start of it"

Jess sighed "I'm not telling you"

Matt nodded "I am offering my help"

Jess frowned "What are you some Good-Samaritan?"

"No, clearly you know something going on in my city, and I want to know what it is"

Jess took a moment to think, it wouldn't be so bad to have back up. He was able to take on all these guys and her. He could be useful. Then again, she barely knew him, what if he found about what she wanted and he took it for himself? She sighed "Can you let me up?"

Matt stood and walked back a few steps. Jess got to her feet and she sighed "Okay, I wanted to interrogate one of these guys for a location."

"What location?"

"The location where this group is"

Matt nodded and he walked over to one of the higher ranked men and grabbed him. "He'll do, come on." He said and he listened closely "The police are coming"

Jess frowned "How do you know…"

"I have really good hearing"

"You enhanced?"

"No" he said walking away dragging the Yakuza behind him with one hand. Jess watched his ass as he walked. She followed and she could hear the distant sirens from the police cruisers. He was right.

High up on a roof, they waited as the Yakuza slowly began to wake up. Matt tied him up and he stood as the guy opened his eyes. He looked around questioningly then he realized where he was and he would have yelled, but he had a gag in his mouth. Suddenly he appeared before him the Devil. Matt sighed "We have some questions for you"

He looked over at Jess, who was sitting calmly on an air conditioning fan. He looked back at the Devil. Matt sighed "Who are you working with?"

The man said something, Matt pulled the gag out of his mouth and he spewed curses loudly. Matt quickly shoved the gag back into his mouth. He lunged himself at Matt as he stood there calmly. Matt nodded and he pulled out a needle. Jess watched closely as Matt walked up to the man and he frowned a she saw the needle. Matt put his hand on his face and held his head back. Matt began to put the needle to the man's eye. The man tried to move, but he was tied to the post and he began to thrash his head. Matt punched him in the face "You don't want me to miss"

The man seemed to shrink as the needle came closer to his eye. "What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"A trick a friend taught me" he said as the needle was about to touch the part that he wanted. Matt put his hand over the man's mouth and he pressed the needle into the nerve. The man screamed in pain, his face became strained as he continued to feel the pain and kept screaming. Jess frowned, it looked like he was digging his eye out. Matt pulled the needle away and the man stopped screaming as the pain faded. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. Matt sighed "Who are you working with, if you don't answer correctly. I'm doing it again"

"The man's eyes went wide and he motioned for Matt to remove the gag. Matt pulled it out of his mouth and the man took a few deep breaths. "We don't know their name, just what they wanted from us"

"Why did you work with someone who didn't tell you their name?"

"With what they were paying us, how could we say no? It could help us get back onto the street."

Matt nodded, wanted to get their heroine back into the hands of the citizens. He hated criminals. "What are they asking you to transport?" Jess asked.

"We're not told, but it was something about some weaponry. They're into gun running"

"Where is the delivery point in Hell's Kitchen?"

"It's an apartment building, it's being remodeled."

Matt knew the place, it had been remodeling for three years now. The event a couple years ago when aliens came out of a portal made sure to destroy a lot of property. Matt looked at Jess "I know the place"

Jess nodded "What about this guy?"

Matt looked at the man and he looked at him. Into those red eyes. "Someone, will find him in the morning"

The man widened his eyes and Matt punched him across the face, he was out cold. Jess nodded "Okay, I'll provide the transport"

"Wait" Matt said

"What?" Jess asked

"You know more than you're letting on"

Jess sighed "I need to cough up answers huh"

Matt titled his head "That's one way of putting it"

Jess sighed and walked over to the fan and leaned against it. "The group is called Hydra"

Matt frowned "The science division of Nazi Germany?" he asked, he remembered learning it in history.

"The very same. I used to be a Hydra Agent"

Matt frowned "What?"

"It wasn't by choice, these abilities weren't either"

Matt stood motionless, it actually made Jess feel uncomfortable. Learning someone used to be part of a Nazi group usually brought fists. Matt sighed "Okay, were you pressured into it?"

"You could say that."

"How'd you get your powers?"

"When I was a little girl my family lived on a large piece of land. My father was a scientist. The land we lived on was rich in Uranium."

Matt frowned, her father didn't experiment on his daughter did he. Jess continued "Hydra was pressuring my father into helping them use the Uranium. Then I got sick"

"Uranium poisoning"

Jess nodded "The land was full of it, I guess I fell down too much as a kid, got too much face full of dirt" she sighed and her hand gripped the fan tightly "My father was a scientist, so he tried to find a cure"

"Did he?"

"A cure of sorts" Jess said, she shook her head. "He failed and failed. Then he made up his own formula"

Matt walked forward slightly "He gave it to you"

"Yeah, it cured me, but it also change by biology. He used Spider venom and DNA and it made me into a mutant"

"You look normal to me"

"No it's a term used to describe, wait you've never met a mutant before?"

"No" Matt said

"We're rare, we often get mistaken for an enhanced"

"What's the difference?"

"Mutants are born this way, enhanced are created through experimentation"

"Why aren't you an enhanced then if you were given this serum?"

"It changed my genetic makeup, the enhanced are still them if you do any tests with their blood. Mine just comes up as question marks. The original Jessica Drew isn't here. I have completely different genes. The serum changed everything, it healed me, and gave me strength, and I can shoot venom out of my wrists"

"That's how you knocked that guy unconscious"

"Yeah, I can control the amount, I can numb, stun, paralyze, or kill"

"So Hydra, what happened with your father?"

Jess sighed "Once they found out he made a serum that saved me and gave me abilities, they forced him to make more"

Matt nodded "They were after the serum that made Captain America"

Jess nodded "They've always tried to get the best serum, but Erskine's was the best"

"So how much of it do they have left?"

"One vial"

Matt nodded, that's what the Yakuza were talking about back in the factory. He sighed "Well let's go get it"

Jess nodded, Matt bit his lip slightly "What are you going to do with it once you have it?"

"Destroy it, no one deserves to be like me"

Matt nodded as they walked toward the fire escape. "Well let's go stop Hydra."

Jess drove them up town and they were headed to the building. Matt was sitting behind her, he was enjoying the ride. He was thinking about what they were about to do. He had dealt with plenty of things, but never Hydra. It didn't even feel real, he never would have thought he'd be fighting Hydra when he was a kid. He remembered sitting in class hearing the teacher talk about the section in the history book that involved Captain America. It was the most interesting part of that year, it read like a fantasy.

Matt was fascinated with Captain America, like most kids. Captain America was an icon, he was the man they strove to be like. But when they got to High School, Captain America really was just a history lesson. Then he came back in the event. Matt remembered being moved as he heard about Captain America being alive. His only other hero was his dad. But to hear that Captain America was back, he felt like a kid again, but then slowly, things went back to normal and Captain America eventually became a topic barley spoken of again. Times change.

The motorcycle came to a stop, Matt brought himself out of his thoughts and Jess quickly climbed off the motorcycle and she looked at Matt. "Come on"

Matt nodded and got off the motorcycle and he listened, there were guys inside, but they weren't workers. They had guns. "Twelve men in a room on the fourteenth floor"

Jess looked back at him in confusion "How do you know that?"

"I can hear them"

"Okay, you say you aren't enhance?"

"I spent years training my senses"

"What are you blind?" Jess asked

Matt looked at her, then she realized that he couldn't see out of those eyes on his mask. "What?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it later"

"I know a guy who's blind"

"Really?"

"Yeah we work together, kind of"

"What's his name?" Matt asked, knowing the answer.

"Matthew Murdock, charming guy. If he knew what I thought of him"

"What do you think of him?" Matt asked, clearly more interested in what she thought of him than the situation at hand. Jess was silent, she liked him, a lot. She shook her head "Let's stay focused on the task at hand"

Matt nodded "Okay, they have fully automatic submachine guns"

Jess looked at him "That's kind of sexy"

"What?"

"That you can see them without seeing them. What do I look like?"

Matt swallowed and he didn't really know. "Sorry can't see faces"

"I could let you touch my face, isn't that how blind people technically see you?"

"Yeah, but focus?"

"Right, sorry" she said as they began to enter the building.

 _ **Niko**_

Everything was going according to plan, everything was in place. It wouldn't be long before his grand plan would be set in motion. Years of planning finally coming to a climax. He was in his quarters, calmly waiting for the events to fall into place. He was standing at the railing of the upper floor. "The project will be done soon" the low gravelly voice said.

"It's only taken a few years" Niko said

"Rightfully so, but the modifications have proved it was worth it"

"As they always do, have you set the orders for my men in New York?"

"Yes, they know their orders, it'll be taken care of"

Niko smirked "Good, shake the nest so to speak"

"I would have to agree"

Niko felt a gust of wind hit his back, he knew who it was. "Yes my friend?" he said turning to see Magnus. He was standing there quiet as usual, his face always covered. Magnus moved forward and he handed him a data pad. Niko took it and looked down at it. He chuckled "We have him, well time to speak to a friend, would you get Yelena for me"

Magnus gave a nod and suddenly he was gone. Niko laughed "Everything is falling into place"

"Everything" the gravelly voice said.

Niko turned to leave, he grabbed the shield that was Sean's gift and he held it tightly. The shield had been painted like his old one was. Silver and black. Niko only chuckled as he left his quarters for a Quinjet. "Have them send the project" he ordered.

"Yes, soon they will die" the voice said after him.

 _ **Matt**_

The building was quiet, it smelled run down, clearly the remodeling wasn't commencing anymore. It was a front, it always was. He was following Jess closely and they came to the fourteenth floor and Jess slowly pushed the door open. Matt took a breath "it's clear"

Jess nodded and opened the door fully and they entered the long hallway. Jess pulled out her pistol, Matt grabbed her wrist. "No killing" he said

Jess frowned "These men killed my father"

"Killing them will make it worse, let me handle this"

Jess looked at him for a long moment and nodded, she lowered the pistol and put it back into her holster hidden in her jacket. Matt walked past her "Just be ready to help me if I get in over my head."

Jess nodded and stayed near the door, Matt began his slow assault of the Hydra Agents. Luckily since the remodeling, not all the walls were complete, that would be to his advantage. He paused as one of them was moving toward the door, he put himself against the wall and the man didn't open the door. Matt sighed, interesting that they're all in one room, the serum must be that high of a priority. Matt noticed that a room that led to the one they were all in had a wall that wasn't finished. He smiled as he went into the room. He could hear their laughter as they guarded the serum.

Matt got low and he slowly made his way toward the half-finished wall. He got closer, there were two of them standing next to the wall. He put his hands into fists as he approached. Matt was also lucky enough to be able to draw them out of the room. He saw a coaster sitting on a table. He grabbed it and tossed it out of the room and it clattered against the floor. The Agents sat up suddenly, he heard them talking in German, which he didn't know any. But he could feel that five of them were moving toward the door, it opened.

Jess retreated back into the stairwell and she listened closely, they were in the hallway. Matt sighed as almost half of them left the large room. He listened as they noticed the door to the room he was in was open. Matt knelt down and he was behind a recliner and it was dark. Two of the Agents walked into the room, they turned on their flashlights and looked throughout the room. The other moved one down the hallway, Matt stayed still, one turned and went toward the new unfished kitchen. The other walked toward the recliner that Matt was behind. Matt held his breath and the one in the kitchen wasn't paying attention and the other got too close. Matt came out of the darkness and grabbed the agent by the throat and he quickly knocked him out. He slowly put his body on the floor, careful not to make a noise.

Matt stood and he walked toward the other one in the kitchen. The Agent was looking around and he turned and saw a man dressed like the Devil then everything went black. Matt quickly went back to the wall, three others left the room, smiled as he felt them walk past the room. Matt walked toward the door and went into the hallway. The ones in the hallway weren't even looking back as matt slipped past them and he walked toward the door where the serum was. Matt knew there was only four left in the room. He took a breath and he ran into the room and he quickly took two down and he grabbed another and smacked his head into the floor. Matt took down the last one and slammed his head onto the counter of the kitchen.

The Hydra Agents heard the loud thumps and turned back toward the room they had just left. They slowly walked forward, their weapons raised. They were pat the room where two of their agents lie unconscious and the last one went past the doorway and Matt tackled him into the wall. The other turned as Matt grabbed another and flipped him, he threw a numb chuck and hit one in the head. He kicked the one he flipped in the face. Matt ran and rolled forward as one was about to fire at him, he hit him in the knee a she came up and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him in front of him as one fired. The bullets went into the Hydra Agent that Matt used a shield and he kicked his body into the group of Agents. They recoiled from the dead body and Matt leaped over him and kicked one into the wall and he head-butted another and kneed him in the ribs. Matt turned and one fired at him, matt dodged the bullet and he brought his foot around and kicked him in the jaw and grabbed his leg and snapped it. Before the man could yell Mat punched him in the face.

Matt slowly stood and he took a deep breath. They were all unconscious besides the dead one. He turned and Jess was standing there, she nodded "Badass"

Matt lowered his guard slightly "The serum is to the far left in the room."

Jess quickly walked past him and went into the room to get the serum. Matt took a few deep breaths and he walked into the room. He looked around, he couldn't see what the room was like, but he was sure it looked better without the Agents lying on the floor. Jess came back around and she was holding a large vial. More like an industrial cylinder. "Got it" he said

Jess nodded and walked toward the door. Matt followed, they left the building as quickly as they entered. They stood on the street, Jess got onto her motorcycle. She looked at him "Thanks"

Matt nodded "Look me up sometime"

"I came to New York to this, I'm not staying here. New York will be in the review mirror before sunrise"

Matt was silent, Jess put on her helmet and she brought the engine to life. "Thank you, truly." She said

Matt nodded "Glad I could help, be safe"

Jess hit the clutch and the motorcycle sped forward and out of sight. Matt took a deep breath and listened to her motorcycle begin to head toward the bridge. He sighed, he needed to get another job. His partner just left, he turned and began to make the long trek back home. That as enough for one night.

It wasn't long till Matt was dressed like his lawyer self and he had dinner at the diner. He spent most of his time just looking at the chair in front of him, picturing Jess in front of him. Actually having that meal they talked about. Matt wished she would have at least stayed one more day, he could have gotten to see her again. Matt had paid and was on his way home. He was walking slowly, he wasn't in a hurry, the night was young too, and he was used to staying out till the early morning hours. He lightly tapped his cane as he walked.

He began to think about Jess and what she looked like, how her skin was, how her eyes looked. He had an idea what she looked like, but she was still a mystery to him. Funny, he saw her every day, but he barely knew her. Daredevil got more out of her than Matt Murdock did. He took a deep breath as he came upon his apartment. He needed to put it behind him, he was alone again. Matt entered his building and walked up the stairs and he paused as he heard five men in his apartment. He frowned as he noticed the door was open, he turned around, but two large SUVs drove up and parked themselves outside his building.

Matt suddenly heard a tongue clicking, he turned to hear a Hydra Agent walking toward him. "Got him boys"

Matt heard ten other Agents walk up behind him, he was in the middle of the staircase, and he wasn't going anywhere. Matt turned and one punched him in the face and his glasses flew off his face and clattered onto the stairs. He felt them grabbed him and drag him out of the building. They took his cane and tossed it away and they punched him in the gut. "It almost feels bad beating up a blind man, almost" he said and punched Matt again.

Matt felt his feet dragging across the pavement and they were taking him to a SUV. He suddenly thought of Jess, hopefully she was out of New York by now. The door opened and he was shoved into the SUV. Matt felt a fist coming and he took it as a blind guy would and his nose started to bleed as he slammed his head into the side of the compartment. Then he heard it, her voice. "Matt?" she said

He looked toward her voice and it was Jess, she had a bloody lip and the man in the passenger side was holding the serum. "You don't steal from Hydra and get away from it, sad you had to bring the Lawyer into it Jess, you should have known better"

"He's not involves" Jess said, the man slapped her across the face. "You've been working with him, so he's involved. You also added another guy to the list of people who die tonight. We'll get you comfortable, then Daredevil joins you"

Jess exhaled as she looked at Matt, he was calm, strangely calm. Matt sighed "I barely know her" he said and then he got punched again and he stayed quiet. If he was Daredevil, it wouldn't be a problem, but now he was just Matthew Murdock. The man who was clearly in charge looked at the driver "Head to the house"

Matt looked at Jess, her heart rate was up, she was afraid. Matt sighed and he lowered his head, he pressed a button on his watch that he was wearing. He hoped he wasn't busy with something.

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas. Thanks for reading my stories, still have a bit to go with this one. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Steve**_

Dinner was much more enjoyable for Steve than lunch had been. Not only was he having a good time, he wasn't thinking about work and Niko. He was fully focused on the loud conversation as they all talked as they ate. Clint had been explaining something to Bucky, it was some modern thing that Steve and Bucky both had no idea of. Everyone else found it quiet amusing, except Steve and Bucky, they were rather confused.

"Well you guys learned something" Clint said with a grin.

Bucky let out a long breath "Well I never thought about it that way"

"Me neither" Steve said

Clint only chuckled "Well if you need versed in the other areas, let me know"

Steve leaned back and he took a bite of his broccoli. "I'm fine thanks" he said

Clint frowned and he acted like he was hurt "You wound me Cap"

Natasha laughed "He can learn it from me" she said putting her hand on Steve's arm. He looked at her and smiled. Clint frowned "Not as fun"

"It'll be fun" Natasha said giving Steve a wink. Steve felt his ears become warm and he lowered his head as his cheeks turned a rosy red. Bucky chuckled "Well clearly that hasn't changed much"

Steve looked at him "Don't make me tell them about that one pub in France"

Bucky frowned "Not was not funny"

"Pretty funny Mr. Ladies' man"

Bucky sighed as everyone turned their eyes onto him. Bucky crossed his arms "I'm past it, tell'em"

Steve chuckled "Well it was after one of our many raids on a Hydra base, so we celebrated."

"Dum Dum celebrated" Bucky said

Steve smirked as he remembered his loud booming voice as they drank long into the night. "Anyway, Bucky being the charming man he is went to talk to a lady"

Bucky only chuckled, Steve continued "Except it wasn't a normal lady"

Laura frowned, then her eyes widened and she nodded "Got it"

Steve only laughed "Not really, Bucky got pretty far, till he found out it was the owner's wife"

There was a long silence as everyone looked at Bucky, and Hill smirked "How'd that go?"

Bucky smiled "I never had to fight so many small French men in my life"

Steve shook his head "What about the guy who grabbed you and threw you across the bar face first?"

Bucky sighed "I got kicked out of the pub, literally"

Steve chuckled "Then we got involved, a few too many drinks and some harsh words and we were in a brawl"

Clint laughed "You got into a bar fight?" he said in a way that seemed like he didn't believe him.

Steve sighed "It was a long time ago"

Bucky laughed "I still got her number too, guess I made an impression by punching her husband in the nose"

Hill chuckled "Well nice to know"

Steve sighed and he grabbed his glass and drank the pop. Bucky took a deep breath "Okay Steve, how about that one girl we got you to talk to, a lovely evening, what was her name?"

Steve lowered his head as they looked at him. Natasha raised an eyebrow "You hit on someone?"

"He tried" Bucky said with a grin.

Steve sighed "Her name was Valerie"

"Yeah, sorry for that one, but I guess you made an impression"

Steve frowned "Okay that's enough we don't need to talk about the next morning"

"Too late, spill it" Natasha said looking at Bucky.

Bucky sighed "He got a bouquet of flowers, and a very lovely letter about how she could help him"

Steve shut his eyes and he groaned "I never felt more humiliated"

"Well it was a very nice letter"

"Yeah, it described some acts that are not being mentioned at this table"

Bucky nodded "fair enough it was pretty gross. What did she say exactly, make a man out of you?" Steve only felt his cheeks become redder.

Clint chuckled "Okay, well apparently you guys did a lot more than the history books let on"

Bucky and Steve both lifted their head and spoke "You should hear about the one before that one"

Clint widened his eyes "How many pubs did you guys go to?"

Steve and Bucky looked at each other "Don't know" Steve said, "Lost count" Bucky added.

Clint only laughed and clapped his hands together "If only Tony could be here"

"Don't" Steve said firmly

Clint nodded "yeah, got it" he said as he took a deep breath. He eyed Natasha and she only smirked.

Wanda had been listening intently and she noticed that Bucky's mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about something, she didn't get the chance to know when Laura's voice cut into her thoughts. "Any interesting stories Wanda?"

Wanda looked at the table of the people she looked up to. "Well I have plenty of Pietro"

Clint titled his head "Let's here one"

Wanda put her fork down and nodded "Okay, well this was a few years ago. I was walking home to our apartment in Sokovia. Pietro had a thing when it came to women"

"As all men do" Laura said, she and Natasha bumped fists. Wanda chuckled lightly "Anyway, I came home one night and I walked up to our apartment and the door was locked, it usually never was."

"Oh boy" Clint said

Wanda shrugged "Well apparently I walked in on my brother with five different women"

Laura gave a soft whistle "Well, he certainly lived lively"

Wanda chuckled "He did, sorry that's really the only stories I have of him, besides the one where he got punched in the face by a girl that was amusing"

Clint shook his head "Not that bad really, not as bad as what we just explained to Bucky and Cap"

Wanda nodded "Very true"

Laura sighed and put her hand on her large belly "Good thing the kids are in bed"

Clint chuckled "yeah, well sorry to say it, but the cookout is almost over"

"It's basically over, we're out of food" Laura said

Steve laughed "Sorry"

Everyone laughed and Steve watched as Laura instantly got up and started grabbing the plates. Clint instantly got up to help, not to stop her from doing it, he knew that would only ensue Laura's wrath. Which he knew from experience, he didn't want to feel it. It was the last few hours of the cookout, and they had dispersed into different activities. Wanda helped Laura with the cleanup, she felt obligated since it was her first time being there. Clint was soon ordered to check on the kids to make sure they're sleeping.

Steve had returned to the couch and he continued to work on the drawing of Bucky and Hill. Natasha was seated next to him, she was staring intently at him as he worked. Bucky and Hill had gone outside to the porch. Bucky was leaning against the house as Hill sat down on a chair that Clint clearly made himself. Fine work really, the top of the back of the chair had elaborate swerves in the wood. Hill was relaxed, but she knew what was going to happen, Bucky wanted to talk. Bucky took his time with bringing it up, he spent at least twenty minutes just watching the sky as the remaining sunlight went away. The kids had to go to bed, but that was really so the adults could talk without having to watch what they said.

Bucky took a long breath, Hill knew he was going to talk, he usually took a long breath before he asked something. "So, what's been up with you for the past few months?"

Hill looked at him "Just been worrying" she said honestly.

"About what?" Bucky asked as he slowly walked toward her. Hill felt her mouth become dry and she gripped her knees tightly. Bucky eyed her closely. "Just about not being part of this anymore"

Bucky sighed "It'll take some getting used to, but I think the home life will agree with us"

Hill smiled "I don't doubt that, just, I've never thought that I wouldn't want to be part of it anymore"

Bucky only shrugged, he didn't have anything to really say about it. He saw his life being very different than how it turned out. He was now just seeing how it went. Hill took a deep breath, her heart was in her throat. "I'm just worried you'll freak out" she said honestly. She moved her head slightly as if she was shrugging, as if she was avoiding something. Bucky didn't notice, he put his hand on the top of the chair. "I wouldn't put it past myself" he said with a smirk. Hill looked at him "That's not funny"

"A little funny" Bucky said

Hill only smiled and shook her head "At least you're not depressed"

Bucky laughed softly "Nothing really making be depressed at the moment"

Hill smiled and took his hand in hers. "You'll be okay"

"Okay with what?"

"The home life, behind the scenes"

Bucky smiled and he put his metal hand over hers and he held on tightly "You'll be there with me"

Hill smiled, and suddenly a hint of fear came to the back of her mind, slowly leaking into her consciousness and almost making her smile fade, but she pushed the flooding thoughts back and held her smile. She needed something to turn her mind away from the impending fear that gripped her mind. She looked inside the house and saw Steve hard at work. "Hope he gives you justice too"

Bucky looked back at Steve and chuckled "It'll be like you're staring at me now"

Hill felt the fear slowly leave her mind and for the moment, everything was okay.

 _ **Peter**_

He was used to calls from Tony, but not random ones in the night hours. Peter was on his way home for a nap before he woke up at four for his day of looking for trouble. He needed to sleep sometime, but now he was swinging about the city toward Stark Tower. Tony had called and it sounded urgent. So naturally Peter hurried, pushing the thought of sleep away from his mind. He fired a web and pulled himself onward, the Tower was only another ten minutes by swinging time. Sometimes he hated living in Queens.

Peter was soon on approach to the Tower and he fired a web and he yanked on it and he lifted up into the air and he put his legs first and he launched himself into the Tower through the long tunnel that Tony had made for him. Peter landed on his feet and he was at the top of the stair case and the door to the lab was swung wide open, which it never was. Peter frowned as he pulled off his mask, he used to be able to swing without it, but since Spider-Man became the main topic of New York, and people always trying to get pictures of him for the Daily Bugle, he needed it at all times. Peter was proud that not a single good one had been taken. Which brought a thought, he could take pictures for the Daily bugle, of Spider-Man. He could get the best, he quickly pushed the thought aside as he heard a loud clatter come from the kitchen.

Peter leaned forward and looked, suddenly tony came into view, and he looked like he needed to sleep. How much coffee had he drunk, that was the question of the night. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs "Hey you're here, good. I need your help"

Peter walked down the stairs slowly "With what?" he asked as he looked at the kitchen, Tony was cleaning it. Tony quickly wiped down the counter and he was on the move. "If you could help clean it would help"

Peter frowned, he got woken up to clean? Bummer. He sighed "Tony…"

"I need your help"

"Tony I'm tired…"

"Five hundred dollars if you help" Tony quickly said.

Peter was silent, he wasn't really going to say no to that right? Defiantly not. He nodded "Okay"

Tony clapped his hands "If you could vacuum the whole floor"

Peter quickly grabbed the vacuum cleaner and he looked back at Tony. He looked like had cranked up his energy, then broke the crank. "Uh, what's this about?"

Tony was silent for a moment as he quickly opened the dishwasher. "Pepper is coming tomorrow"

Peter opened his mouth and nodded, Tony and Pepper had been going through a rough patch. Tony was trying to make the Tower spotless as he tried to reconcile with her. Peter now felt a little guilty for making him bribe him, then the thought of five hundred dollars jettisoned any guilt away. Peter turned on the vacuum cleaner and he began to sweep the entire floor. Luckily it was a high tech vacuum, not the one Aunt May still used. This one was wireless, much nicer. Peter didn't look back at Tony for the fear of seeing him doing something crazy. Which he was right to do so, because when he did turn around, Tony was cleaning the tiled floor of the kitchen. Tony was doing spring cleaning, at night, and all in one night. Peter sighed "What time tomorrow?" he asked as he emptied the vacuum cleaner. "Huh?" Tony said as he stared intensely at the floor as he scrubbed it.

"What time is Pepper coming tomorrow?"

"Noon" Tony said

Peter sighed, hopefully Tony would get some sleep. Now Peter really wanted to help, he didn't think it would go very well if Tony was half asleep when Pepper got here. He was his friend after all. Tony was done with the tiled floor quicker than Peter thought he would be. He had never actually seen Tony do any cleaning. Funny. Peter quickly started the vacuum cleaner again, he never noticed how dirty the floor was before. If he was honest, he never spent too much time looking around, other than the lab. Peter hand finished with the hallway, he was walking back into the main area and Tony was fixing the couch. He eyed him carefully, Tony seemed alright, just a little amped up. Then again Pepper was coming.

Tony noticed Peter was staring "What?"

Peter shook his head "Nothing, just not used to seeing you like this."

Tony chuckled "I'm not used to being like this"

FRIDAY's voice came from the lab "Boss"

Tony planted the last pillow back onto the couch and he walked toward the stairs. "Talk to me"

"The suit is almost ready"

Tony sighed "Good, what's left?"

"Calibration and paint job" FRIDAY said

"Good, you know what it's supposed to look like"

"Of course boss" FRIDAY said and it almost seemed like Tony's assistant walked out of the room.

Peter smirked as he walked the vacuum cleaner over to the end of the counter "Different from Jarvis"

"I know" Tony said putting his hands on the counter and looking around the large room. He frowned "I could dust"

"I'll get that" Peter said, Tony nodded and he turned and stared at the fridge. He was leaning against the counter, he looked tired. "You know I thought I would miss Jarvis, but not really"

"You had him for years"

"Yeah, but it feels more like I just found him a better job, free agent"

Peter chuckled as he found the small container with wipes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tony nodded "Just need to push through a little more, then I can sleep"

"Did you clean the lab?" Peter asked as he began to wipe the dust off a table that had numerous awards.

A look of horror suddenly filled Tony's eyes "Nope, gotta go"

Peter watched as Tony seem to leave a trail of fire behind him as he ran into the lab. Peter chuckled as he continued wiping away the dust. Peter looked at the rewards as he went. A lot of Stark Expo stuff. He wiped the dust from them as well. Clearly Tony didn't care that much. He really began to notice how dusty the place was, Tony wasn't the best of taking care of himself when he was facing a crisis. By crisis, he meant a rough patch. Tony had been on a few since they'd met.

Peter moved on and he walked up the stairs that lead to the long walkway that let you look out into the city. He smiled as he watched the New York lights, the city did look beautiful at night. Peter quickly wiped dust off three more tables. He turned around and he looked out over the large room. It looked nice, he had to admit Tony did a good job cleaning. "Hello" FRIDAY said.

Peter was caught off guard "Oh hi" he said as he moved to the other side of the walkway toward the stairs. "How have you been?" FRIDAY asked

"Good, busy"

"We don't talk much"

"Sorry about that, just busy"

"I understand, the amount of time you spend outside is immeasurable"

"Never looked at it that way, you sound mad"

"I do? I do" she said

Peter chuckled "You may be an A.I. but you do have feelings"

"Programed feelings"

"Sure" Peter said sarcastically.

"I detect sarcasm"

Peter laughed "You missed me, admit it"

There was a long pause "Okay, yes I missed you talking. You say…interesting things"

"I do?" Peter said as he threw the mused up wipes away. "I've regulated other voice patterns and normal human speak and I've concluded that yes, you say interesting things"

"You should talk to the World of Warcraft guys"

There was another long silence "I agree, they do say different things"

Peter chuckled, he liked it that FRIDAY would just do that. "How's he been?"

"Long hours, lots of caffeine and moments of complete insanity" she said, Peter detected she was attempting to joke on the last one. "So like usual"

"Yes"

Peter held back a laugh as he walked toward the stairs. He slowly ascended them, he was starting to feel the lack of sleep hit him again. He let out a long breath and he looked into the lab as he get to the top of the stairs. "You seem tired" FRIDAY said

Peter nodded "I am tired" he said. Tony was scrambling back and forth grabbing large amounts of papers. He was surrounded with the usual holograms. Peter only chuckled a she seemed to get into an argument with a piece of paper that kept falling out of his arms as he carried a large stack of papers away. Suddenly Peter's watch beeped. He frowned and he looked down and the light was red and beeping. "What is it?' FRIDAY asked as she detected his heart rate fluctuate.

"I gotta go, you'll tell Tony that I wished him luck right"

"Of course, have a good night Peter" FRIDAY said

"You too" he said. He turned and he pulled off his shirt and his suit was underneath it. He pushed his pants down and he kicked off his shoes. Peter quickly grabbed his clothes and he yanked his mask out of his pant pocket and pulled it onto his head. "Your speed is remarkable" FRIDAY jabbed.

Peter chuckled "You know me, ready to go in a minute" he fixed his mask and it was at its usual fit and he quickly pulled himself into the long tunnel that was in the wall. Peter checked his web shooters, they were good. He fired two webs at the very edges of the tunnel at the end and he put his feet on the edges and pulled hard. He felt the webbing wanting to launch him forward. He let go and he flew out of the tunnel and into the city. He angled himself and the cool air brushed past him, he fired a web and he headed toward the moving coordinates that were slowing down.

 _ **Matt**_

There were only a few moments that he wished he could see again, and this would be one of them. He knew where they were, it was a warehouse on the edge of Hell's Kitchen. Not exactly a house, but he caught that it was a code name. The ride over was quiet, most of the noise came from the Hydra Agents talking in German. Which he understood perfectly. They were going to find Daredevil, at least that's what the leader who now had the serum in his jacket told them. Matt knew they would never find him, they already had him. Good thing they didn't know that Matt was Daredevil, he had an advantage, then again he was now only seen as collateral and would likely get a bullet to the head. He hoped that they wouldn't be that quick, the more time they spent trying to get answers the closer Peter would be to them. He only hoped he got the distress call.

The SUV came to a hard stop and Matt felt the engine cut off as the driver pulled the keys out of the ignition. Jess was silent, she wasn't going to talk, as long as they threatened her. Matt had the feeling they already knew that, they would most likely threaten him to try and get her to talk. He wasn't entirely sure on how he should act, frightened, cool headed, stubborn, cocky. He figured he would do a bit of all of it. The door opened and Jess was dragged out of the back of the SUV. Matt's door opened and he felt hands grab him and yanked him out of the seat. His feet hit eh ground and he could see a good amount of his surroundings. He didn't see a very good way for Peter to get into the warehouse.

The windows were nothing but metal, the doors were locked by an automatic electrical lock. With a backup so if the power went out, the door wouldn't open. The last time he checked Peter didn't use explosives. Putting it lightly, the warehouse was more like a bunker, and they were most likely going to die tonight. Matt knew the odds and he knew the closer he got to the warehouse, the more his fate was sealed. Luckily, he could take care of himself.

He was directed toward the warehouse, Jess was ahead of them slightly, and Matt wished he would have been able to walk normal toward the warehouse, but it was more like a pushing competition between the two agents escorting him. It was the same with Jess. Matt inhaled deeply and he noticed that it smelled clean, too clean. Matt had a feeling this happened to a lot of people, he wondered how many people had died in that warehouse. They came to the large door, there was three agents posted as its guard. The leader looked around slightly and he looked at them "Open up, we got it" he said glancing at the bulge in his jacket.

The agent nodded and told the man to open it in German. Matt felt he door vibrate as it opened, he then felt the pushing competition resume. The place was huge, there was also stations that were obviously being used by scientists. It felt like he was in Hydra base back in History class. He now realized that things were much bigger than just New York. He didn't know if he was ready for that.

They were pushed/shoved toward two chairs in the middle of a large wide open space, plenty of breathing room to torture someone. Matt felt himself hit the chair and he was forced into the chair, which felt a little unnecessary. He had his hands tied to the back of the chair and his legs were also tied to the legs. The lower agents moved away, it was the boss's show now. He was handing the serum off to a scientist "Duplicate it" he said.

The scientist nodded and carefully took the serum away and he joined his fellow scientists who began to do something with it. Matt stopped peeking when the boots of the leader moved toward the two of them. Jess was looking at the floor, blood was still running out of her nose, it lightly dripped onto her pants. She sniffed and her hair was all over the place. Her head was killing her, those stun batons hurt. The leader looked at them, he didn't give Matt a second glance as he walked over to Jess.

"Well Agent Drew, nice to see you"

Jess didn't look at him, he grabbed her face and forced her to look up, his fingers pressed into her face hard and he let go and Jess felt her cheeks slowly go back to normal. The leader rubbed the back of his head "You've been out a long time"

"Five years" Jess said

The leader nodded "Five years, you left New York altogether went to L.A."

"If you knew where I went then why didn't you follow me?"

"We figured we didn't need you, but then you came back, started causing trouble. Made delays in our operation, so here you are"

Jess glanced over at Matt, the Leader chuckled "Working with a small time Lawyer, didn't see that coming"

"He has nothing to do with this?"

"Like you said before, but I don't believe you" he said putting both his hands on his knees and looking at Matt. Matt's eyes were staring off past him. "A blind one at that" he said as he stood to his full height and walked back toward Jess. "What else do you know?"

"You killed my Father"

"Wrong, he killed himself"

"I don't see a difference, you took his work away from him"

"We let him keep it, we just had him work for us"

"Making experiments on people" Jess said bitterly.

"Your Father found a serum that worked beautifully, but deadly if measured wrong. Blind luck he didn't kill you with it"

Jess stared at him "All you care about is control"

"And a superior people, with that serum" he said pointing back at the scientists "We can achieve that"

Matt sighed "Then why am I here if you have it?" he asked

The leader looked at Matt and smiled "Who told you, you could talk?" he said and punched Matt in the gut. Matt felt the air leave him and he groaned as the air slowly came back to his lungs. "You're here because you're involved with her."

Matt chuckled "She hands me bad guys" Another fist came and hit him in the jaw. Matt leaned to the left and slowly came back up. He sniffed as blood started to run out of his nose.

"Just let him go" Jess said, her eyes failing the fact that she didn't care. The leader laughed "No, you got him into this. What else do you know?"

"I don't know anything" Jess said

The leader nodded at the two agents behind Matt. Matt prepared himself. They grabbed him and one put a towel over his face and the other started to pour water into his face. The excess water went down into a second bucket below. Matt started to drown as the water went down his mouth and nose. He gurgled as the water just kept coming. Matt felt his heart slamming against his chest as he felt everything becoming very warm. Then the towel came off and his head forced forward as water forced itself out of his mouth and splattered onto the floor. Matt coughed and tried to breathe as the air slowly came back into his lungs. His throat was burning then his went back again and the towel went back on. Then came the water. Matt felt the water being forced down his throat again and it poured through his nostrils.

Jess tried to get her hands loose, she watched as they were slowly killing him. She saw the Leader smiled at her inability to break her restraints. "You really think we would tie you up with normal material, that's a highly absorbent polymer, you ain't breaking out of that"

Jess the adrenaline pour through her veins, why was she so worried about him. She barely knew him. He was right when he said it. She literally handed him bad guys to put in jail. Now he was slowly drowning and it was because of her. "I don't know anything" she said again.

The towel came off and Matt coughed as water ejected from his throat and sprayed over the ground. Matt inhaled deeply and hoarsely coughed. He inhaled deeply and the leader chuckled "You're lying, I know you are" he said pointing at Jess. He gave the two agents another nod and they grabbed Matt and pulled him to the ground in the chair. They began to kick him, Matt felt the air leave him again as they stomped on his chest. He soon felt his chest burning as they yanked him back upright. The Leader laughed "You are one tough son of a bitch"

Matt knew he got too close and he headed butted him. The Leader staggered back as he felt his nose suddenly start leaking warm liquid. He pulled his hands away and he frowned "Broke my fucking nose, fuck him up!" he hollered.

Matt felt the chair get pulled back and he hit the ground again and got kicked in the ribs. Matt felt another boot press into his chest and he coughed and blood entered his throat from his nose as his head was angled back. He moved his head and a foot kicked him across the face. He yelped as blood flew out of his mouth and hit the floor. "STOP IT!" Jess yelled at them.

The Leader charged her and he grabbed her throat and slapped her across the face "Bitch" he said and he punched her across the face. Jess spit out blood as he angled herself back up and she looked at the Leader, whose face was now covered in his own blood from his broken nose. The agents pulled Matt upright and then a fist hit his face and his head shot to the left and then another and it shot the other way around to the right. Matt hurt everywhere. Then a boot kicked him in the knee and he yelled in pain as his leg bent slightly and he felt it go back.

The Leader had them stop and he wiped his face with his shirt. "What else do you know bitch, this can get much worse"

"I don't know anything" Jess said honestly, she didn't know anything else, she just wanted the serum that was it. "Knife" he ordered.

One of the agents who spent their time stomping Matt's chest handed him a knife. He walked over to Matt and placed the cold steel against his throat. "What else DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Nothing!" Jess yelled back

The Leader frowned and he pressed the knife into Matt's neck. He felt the blade cut him slightly. Jess tried to break her restraints as she yelled at him "I just wanted the serum!"

The air felt thick, Matt felt himself not breathing as the knife stayed against his throat, the serrated edge pressed into his neck, if it moved in the slightest it cut into his flesh. If he just moved it across his throat, Matt was going to die. "Tell me!" the man yelled

"I just wanted to destroy the serum!"

"You knew we'd be after you!"

"Yes, I knew that you fuckers wouldn't be far behind, that's why I was leaving!"

"We would have hunted you down, it wouldn't have mattered where you went"

"You think I didn't know?!" Jess screamed at him, her restraints were digging into her wrist and blood was starting to drip down her hands. "I was part of your damn organization, I knew you'd kill me. I didn't care, as long as my Father's work was destroyed. Then I could die knowing that you'd never have your bullshit superior race"

The Leader gritted his teeth and he angled the blade. Matt felt the cold metal press harder into his flesh and he felt his blood go down his neck into his collar. "You were right about one thing" he said and went to drag the knife across Matt's throat.

Jess lunged forward as the restraints pulled on her wrists, this was all her fault. She didn't want to see his blood spray everywhere. She didn't want him involved, she needed a cover and a job so she could search for the serum. She made sure not to get close to him, she made sure not to involve him. But just talking to him, got him involved, Hydra had been watching her ever since she got back to New York, she never should have come back. She watched as Matt closed his eyes. Her mouth opened and she screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Matt**_

He didn't know if he was ready to die, hundreds of thoughts entered his mind as the knife was pressed into his throat. Then everything stopped. A loud firm voice interjected "WHAT THE HELL!"

The Leader froze and looked up at standing at the closing door was his boss. He took the knife away from the Lawyer's throat and he held it at his side. He straightened up and stood like a tower "Sir"

The man stomped forward, he was almost a head taller than the used to be Leader. His hair was greying and he had a long scar across his face. His eyes were a cold steel grey. "What were my orders?" he asked as he got into the Leader's face. "Find…out…out what she knows"

"And?" he added with a sharp tone.

The used to be Leader stammered as he searched for his voice. The boss raised an eyebrow "Don't harm them" he said firmly

The used to be Leader nodded and he backed away slightly. The boss put his hand out and the knife was given to him. The boss took a sharp breath "You were going to kill the Lawyer, why?" he asked giving Matt a look. He was a mess, bruises forming and blood all over his face and splattered over his dress shirt. "I was trying to get information from her"

The boss looked at Jess, she was staring in shock as Matt wasn't bleeding to death. He sighed "He's not the one we kill, he's our bait. Or did you forget that?"

"No sir"

"Then you were going to kill him then, knowing that if you did we'd be fucked?"

"I wasn't"

"Shut up!" the boss snapped

The used to be Leader lowered his head "Sorry sir, won't happen again"

The boss nodded "It's okay, I know how these things can get out of control" he placed his hand on his shoulder. The Leader looked up at his boss. "I'll just excuse myself"

"That would be best"

The Leader nodded and then the boss drove the knife into his gut. He exhaled in pain as the cold steel was piercing his gut, then the blade twisted. He groaned and then the knife came out and tore at his skin and made a mess coming out. Blood poured out his wound and down his shirt. The boss nodded "You're excused" he handed him the knife and let his body fall over with a heavy thud. He looked at the other Agents "Get this piece of shit out of my sight"

The Agent complied without hesitation or complaint as they dragged the lifeless agent away. The boss chuckled. "Can't rely on anyone now in days"

Jess relaxed her body and she felt the pain from the restraints digging into her skin. She took a deep breath as the man walked over to her. "Hello Jessica" he said

"Otto" she said

Otto lowered himself slightly and he smiled "Glad to have you home"

"I'm not home" she said bitterly.

Otto hid his sudden disappointment. "Your Father was a great asset to me, as are you"

"I'm done being your asset" she spat.

Otto frowned "Well, we'll catch up later. And who are you?" he asked Matt looking at him.

"Matt Murdock" he said softly, his lungs were still burning from having water forcefully poured into them. Otto seemed surprised "Jack Murdock's son?"

Matt frowned slightly "What?"

"Battling Jack, his fight was amazing, I made some serious money at that match. Your old man could throw a punch, and take a beating"

Matt hid his sudden surprise and he took a deep breath. Otto looked at him and cocked an eyebrow "A trait that I see was passed onto you"

"Just let him go Otto" Jess said

Otto looked at her, he sighed "I can't do that Jessica, we're still missing one more from our party"

"Daredevil won't come here" Jess said

Otto titled his head in a surprised manner "I nerve said he'd come here, I have my Agents out searching for him"

"He's smart enough not to come here and not to get caught"

Matt felt flattered she thought of him so highly. He must have a made a good impression. Otto sighed and he looked at Matt again "I am Otto Vermis"

Matt looked in his direction, his eyes still looking passed him. "You make it seem like that means something"

Otto chuckled "You got balls kid, I'll give you that. I guess you'd have to, being in this city"

Matt put his hand into fists and his knuckles turned white. Otto looked back at Jess, "So, you know nothing else, you just wanted the serum?" he asked

"That's all" she confirmed.

Otto gave her a long look, she felt like those cold steel eyes were bearing into her soul then he blinked and turned back to Matt. "What do you know of this Daredevil?"

"He operates in Hell's Kitchen, rough relationship to the police. As much as any other New Yorker"

Otto sniffed, then he took a deep breath "I am sorry for my overzealous Agent"

Matt titled his head and took a breath, his chest was killing him. Otto stood to his full height and he looked on to the scientists, they were working on replicating the formula. "Your Father did make it challenging to remake the serum, but unlike Erskine, he copied his notes and research."

He walked away from them and went to inspect the work. Jess and Matt sat silently as Otto was busy. Jess looked at Matt, Matt noticed, but he didn't look at her. He had to remember he was blind, and couldn't see anything. He knew that Jess was breathing irregularly, she was afraid. She put on a tough show though, he had to give her credit. He took a deep breath _where is Peter?_

"I'm sorry for getting you into this?" she said

Matt looked toward her "This is a bit much for a first date" he said lightly, he didn't want her to be all doom and gloom. Jess smirked at his remark "I've had worse"

Matt chuckled, then winced as his chest ached. He didn't have a single cracked rib. His chest was just sore from them stomping on it. Nothing like having a boot doing CPR. Matt took a long slow breath "You couldn't have waited till after breakfast"

Jess chuckled and her jaw ached from that punch earlier "Sorry, if we get out of this, breakfast is on me"

"I'll hold you to that" Matt said, smiling, but really knowing that they weren't getting out of there alive. His thoughts went to Peter, _where the hell was he?_

 _ **Niko**_

It may be summer, but in Maine it wasn't exactly hot. Niko had arrived in a small town that was looking out into the Atlantic. The bay was full of fishing boats, their main trade. Niko honestly didn't care what the place was called, he watched from the Quinjet as it went over the dark green trees that surrounded the Maine town. Yelena was sitting down in one of the many chairs. "So what are you going to do when you see our friend?"

Niko shrugged "Tell him the truth"

"What if he just kills you?"

"Then he kills me, I don't really care" He said turning toward the end of the Quinjet as it landed. Niko looked at Yelena as he passed her. She shrugged and stood to her feet, Magnus was standing there, silent as ever. She moved passed him as he followed toward the ramp. Niko had the shield in his hands, he had a small smile on his lips as the ramp descended.

The ramp sunk into the ground, Niko walked out of the Quinjet and he walked toward the house. It was more of a shack, he had to give it to Sean he sure liked small spaces. Yelena was close behind, her hand on her pistol as it hung in her holster on her thigh. Magnus followed her, his arms at his sides as he followed in silence, he was scanning the surrounding area. He had a feeling that there were traps for them that could go off at any moment. Niko approached the shack cautiously, he didn't want to seem like he was unfriendly. He got close to the small step to the porch. He went to step when a rifle cocked. Niko froze and he turned to his right, Sean was standing there with a rifle aimed at them. He was in baggy clothes, he looked like an outdoorsmen, and he had the beard to go along with the look too. Yelena gripped her pistol in her holster. "Hands off the pistol" Sean said softly, but loud enough for them to hear him.

Yelena took her hand away from her pistol. Sean tilted his head slightly "and the other one" She took her other hand off her backup. Magnus looked over at Sean, he stayed silent and unmoving, ready at a moment's notice to kill him if Niko gave the order. Niko smiled at Sean "You look good for a dead man"

Sean squinted slightly "You're the guy with the Adaptoid"

Niko nodded with a smile, as if he was almost bowing to a lord. "The one in the same"

Sean cocked an eyebrow "What do you want?" he asked, the rifle still aimed at them. Sean showed no notion of lowering it. Niko chuckled "I brought you a gift"

Sean looked and saw the shield, it looked just like his old one given to him by ONI. "You came all this way to give me a worthless piece of metal?"

"Oh but this is more than just metal, it is _the_ metal"

Sean frowned "Vibranium?"

Niko nodded "I figured after your original was cut into pieces, you could use a real one, just as strong as Captain America's"

Sean winced at the name, he sighed "Leave it then, now leave. Before I blow your brains out"

"Sean…"

"MY NAME ISN'T SEAN" he spat. "Sean Richardson is dead, it's just me now"

"Of course, Anti-Cap" Niko corrected himself.

Yelena held back her sudden feelings that he was crazy. A complete nut job, and they were trying to get him to help, he'd more likely shoot them before they even took another step. Sean sighed and lowered his rifle "What do you want?"

"May we speak inside?" Niko asked, glancing at the storm clouds coming in. Sean noticed them too and he nodded "Doors unlocked" he said.

Niko nodded and smiled as he opened the door and entered the shack. Yelena walked in after him. Magnus entered next, he stood like a door. Sean followed them with the rifle lowered, but his hand was still holding it as if he would shoot them any second. Niko noticed how plain the shack was, a single cot, with a small furnace, and such a small stove he wasn't even sure it was one. Sean entered, Niko turned around "I figured there was no reason to get wet"

Sean shrugged and he took a seat at the table, it was the largest thing in the shack. Yelena took a seat and Niko looked at Magnus. "Stay outside my friend, keep a lookout, Fury's Agent is in a house beyond the trees, make sure he doesn't come looking"

Magnus didn't even nod as he walked back out of the shack and stood on the porch as the dark grey clouds loomed over them and rain began to fall, gently, then firmly. The door closed behind him and he continued to look around the trees surrounding the shack.

Sean set the rifle down, he sat it against his chair. Niko put the shield up on the table. Yelena kept her hand on the table, no need to provoke him. Sean took a deep breath "What do you want?"

"I want you to join us" Niko said

Sean looked at him and then Yelena and he chuckled "No thanks" he looked at his rifle and he thought about shooting them both. Niko sighed "I figured that you would be like this"

"You figured right"

Yelena sighed, showing her annoyance. Sean looked at her "I could shoot you right now"

She only smiled "Give it your best try"

Sean realized that she had a gun pointed at him under the table. He smirked "If it could do anything"

Yelena knew all about his durability. She slowly put the hammer back and she set the pistol on the table. "No need to kill each other" Niko said. Sean looked at him "I told you when you broke me out. I wasn't joining your little group"

Niko nodded "I know, but you see we have a problem that I think you would be able to solve"

Sean frowned "What is it you want exactly?" he asked, his eyes moving from Niko to Yelena.

"I want James Barnes dead" Niko said

"I want Natalia Romanova dead" Yelena said after him.

Sean chuckled "Really, what's stopping you?"

Niko sighed "That would be our problem, they have friends"

"I broke Captain America"

"Yes, but he healed didn't he?" Niko said, showing a small measure of his frustration. Sean took a breath "Okay, so you have a way to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers?"

"Yes, and you're part of it"

Sean frowned "You want me to kill them all?"

"No, my organization can deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. I need you and Yelena to help me with taking out the Avengers"

"You want me to kill them"

"Yes, you almost did already, but you were escaping. We need to get rid of Barnes' and Natalia's friends before we take them"

"Didn't you two already try that?" Sean asked

"Yes, we were close both times, but one thing stopped us?"

"And that would be?"

"Captain America" Niko said bluntly. Sean winced at the name, he hated that name. Niko took a deep breath and put his hands together "If you work with us, you can kill Captain America"

"You help us take out our targets, we help you with yours" Yelena said

Sean was silent for a long time. It was the perfect time to kill him, the only chance he was going to get again. Killing Captain America, just like he killed Sean Richardson. He didn't lie to himself when that felt appealing. Very appealing, then again what would be so bad by working with others to kill them all? He knew they wanted the others dead too, but he just wanted Captain America dead, but if what they said is true, he would be able to. He took a long breath "Okay, I'll join you"

Niko skilled and nodded "Okay, my plan is underway. How long till you'll be ready?"

Sean cocked an eyebrow "By tomorrow"

Niko nodded "good, it should be here by that time"

Sean watched as Niko and Yelena stood up from the table. He took a short breath "I'll help you, as long as you leave Captain America for me" he said, as a warning, and as a promise.

Niko smirked "Agreed, you get to kill him"

Sean nodded as they left him in his shack alone. He closed his eyes and Jacob flashed before his eyes, he twitched slightly and pushed the image of Sean's friend out of his mind.

Niko stood next to Magnus, the rain was really coming down. "He get curious?" he asked.

Magnus looked at Niko and shook his head. Yelena sighed "Okay, we got him. What now?"

"We wait, Fury won't be far behind, and surely his man has seen us and is reporting to him as we speak."

Yelena took a deep breath. "What is it you want me to do?"

Niko looked at her and smiled "I have information about someone close to Natalia, I think you'll find it very interesting"

Suddenly Niko was holding out a file to her, she took it away from him and opened it. She looked at the picture of the family. She looked at Niko and smiled.

 _ **Steve**_

Everything was being cleaned and packed up. Laura was finishing the last remaining dishes and Steve was on the verge of finishing the picture for Wanda. Natasha was talking to Clint as Bucky and Hill stood next to each other in silence. He pressed the pencil lightly against the paper and began to finish the shading. He took a long and slow breath as he shaded the entire picture.

Clint glanced back at Steve, he chuckled "He sure knows how to draw"

Natasha smiled as she looked at him "Yes he does"

Clint took a breath "Nat?"

"Hmm" she responded

"Do you need me to come in?"

Natasha looked at him "We may need you"

Suddenly Laura appeared "Go back to work Clint"

Clint frowned "But honey, you and the baby"

"I can handle it, you're needed"

"I'm needed here too" he said

Laura smiled "Go, help them stop whatever is happening. We'll be here when you get back"

"I am not missing the birth of another child" he said

Laura sighed and smiled at him "Don't worry, I have a feeling hell be late like the first one"

Clint cocked his head "That doesn't make me feel better"

Laura looked at Natasha "Keep him safe, keep each other safe" she said

Natasha nodded "I promise"

Laura smiled and she put her hand on Natasha's arm "You're a good friend Nat"

Natasha smiled and she gave Laura a hug. Laura embraced her warmly and she looked at Clint though Natasha's red hair. "Just don't do anything stupid"

Clint chuckled "When have I've ever done that?"

Laura gave him a look as Natasha pulled away. Laura pulled Clint into a hug, she kissed him. "Keep the world safe, keep us safe"

Clint looked at her, his eyes unblinking sure of everything. "Yes ma'am"

Steve set the pencil down and he looked up at Wanda. She noticed and walked toward him. She looked at the drawing and she gaped as she saw her and Pietro standing together. It was beautiful. She looked at Steve "Thank you" she said

Steve smiled "No problem" he stood and he stretched his legs, they were stiff from all of the sitting. Wanda grabbed the drawing and lifted it up and she stared at Pietro. She wanted him to be here right now. But he wasn't. She smiled at Steve "This is very beautiful"

"Thank you" Steve said

Steve looked and he saw Natasha giving Laura a hug, he figured he should go say goodbye. He walked over toward them. Clint turned and smiled as he approached. "Hey Cap, got room for one more?"

Steve nodded "yeah, you coming back with us?"

"Yeah, I need to get my stuff"

"Yeah take your time" he said

Clint nodded and disappeared toward the stairs. Steve looked at Laura and he gave her a hug. "See you later" he said with a smile. Laura sighed as they leaned out of the embrace. She smiled "Yeah, we'll have to do this again sometime"

"Natasha" Steve said

Natasha looked at him "Sam knows we're coming back"

Steve nodded "Time to go back to work"

Natasha nodded and she looked at Bucky. He was kissing Hill and Hill held the drawing of them both in her hands. Steve and Natasha decided that they would talk to them as they waited for Clint. Bucky looked at them as they came toward him. "Well, it was nice to actually do something normal"

Steve smiled "So saving the day isn't normal?"

Bucky smirked "Not for everyone else"

"Well it was nice to see you" Natasha said

"Thanks for the drawing Steve" Bucky said glancing at the drawing in Hill's hands. She was still studying the perfect drawing of them both. It looked like they could walk off the page, Hill looked up from the drawing. "Yes it is very nice"

"Well I worked hard on it"

"So, what is your guy's plan?" Natasha asked

Bucky took a breath and Hill shrugged "Probably go back to the Helicarrier"

"I'm sure Fury misses you" Natasha said with a smile.

"Well it's all work after this" Bucky said, his eyes moved over the entire room. He was enjoying seeing something normal, something that isn't touched by the chaos of their life. "I can see why Clint come back here all the time"

Natasha nodded "He does love being here, honestly if it wasn't for Laura, he would probably never come back"

"No, I'd come back eventually" Clint said as he joined the conversation, he was holding a large bag, the strap hung over his shoulder. He smiled "But yes, she does get me to go back"

Bucky took a breath "Good to have you back Barton"

Clint chuckled "I do miss it sometimes, but you're going to need all the help you can get to deal with Niko"

"We don't even know what his plan is this time" Steve said

"Well if it's like the other ones he's had. We're going to win again" Clint remarked.

"Yeah, but it's what he might do that worries me" Bucky said "I trained him, he knows how to fight us, we may have stopped him every time, but we've never captured him"

"Sometimes I wish he had just stayed dead after you shot him" Hill said

Bucky looked at her, he didn't say anything, but he silently agreed with her. Niko doesn't give up though, either they capture him, or kill him. Bucky didn't care which, he was tired of him causing problems. "Hopefully that lead that Fury was looking into pulled off" Steve said

"If it does, I have a feeling that we'll be fighting another person on our list of bad guys" Bucky said.

"Sean" Steve said

Natasha took a breath "If all three of them work together…" she said eyeing Steve.

"We'll be in for a long day" Steve said.

Bucky nodded "Niko shows himself when he wants to, he probably already has Sean on his side"

"Well I'm assuming Sean is working with him, we need to be prepared to take him on. He almost killed all of us"

"Yeah and Niko has a new lackey" Hill said

"An Enhanced, more of them keep popping up" Bucky said with a certain disdain for the thought of dealing with him. Hill put her hand on his arm "We can beat them if we work together"

"I've been training everyone on how to take me out, it's helped" Steve said

Natasha nodded "yeah, also Tony helped with upgrading some of our equipment, Sam's pack is stronger now."

"Has anyone talked to Tony since he got out of the medical wing?"

"On and off, he's busy being Tony Stark. He's not full time anyway" Steve said "But we may need to call him and give him an update"

"Wasn't he having some problems with Pepper?" Natasha asked

Steve nodded "Yeah Pepper and him have been going through a rough patch."

"I know, I talked to her a while ago" Hill asked

"Well I hope Tony's head is in the right place" Steve said, they were all going to need to be focused. "Tony's head is never in the right place" Natasha remarked with her sarcastic tone.

They all shared a chuckle. Clint shifted the bag's strap, it was starting to hurt his shoulder. "I'll talk to him" he said

Steve nodded "When we get back to the Facility, I'll get everyone on alert"

"Eventually we'll all be looking for Niko" Wanda said joining their group huddle. She smirked "I'm sure Sam will like to finally do something"

The last remaining minutes were used for goodbyes, next thing they knew they were walking up the hill. They were all heading for the Quinjets, Bucky and Hill were going straight to the Helicarrier and would update them on Fury's lead. Wanda and Clint were going back to the Facility with Steve and Natasha. The cool night air was very stagnant, there was no wind. Clint noticed that he was the only one carrying equipment, then he remembered they didn't bring theirs with them. He shut down his witty remark and kept walking behind Natasha.

They came over the hill and made their way to the large building. They entered the building after five minutes of inching their way down the steep slope. Clint suddenly remembered why he barely went to the building anymore. He needed to put stone steps in or something, added another thing to the list of things to do.

The Quinjet was sitting right where they left it. Patiently waiting for their return, Bucky and Hill landed theirs somewhere else. Clint was happy he didn't have any neighbors. They entered the Quinjet, Clint quickly set his bag down. He took a deep breath as the weight on his shoulder was greatly decreased. Wanda quickly found a seat, Steve quickly made his way to the pilot seat. He sat down in the chair as it faced them, then it slowly turned. The chair moved forward and it locked in place, Steve quickly began flicking switches. Natasha took a seat as Steve brought the Quinjet to life.

Its engines came to life and glowed a bright orange as the thrusters began to heat up. The ceiling of the building began to pull away in a circle. The way was clear and Steve brought the Quinjet into a hover and slowly increased in their altitude. He turned the nose of the Quinjet toward their Facility, he had the coordinates locked in and he got high enough that they had a straight shot without a problem. The ceiling of the building below was closed. Steve put his hand on the thruster as he saw Bucky's Quinjet come into view, he gave it a small wave and then it jumped forward a sit flew in the opposite direction.

Steve took a deep breath, even though he was flying, it still made him nervous. He put his hand on the thruster and pushed it forward. The engines opened slightly and the orange glow glowed even brighter and then white and blue flame blasted out from it as the Quinjet acquired speed s it flew back home. Steve brought them at a steady climb, it was always easier for the Quinjet to fly extremely high, less air traffic and also it made it hard to be tracked, especially with the stealth drive on. Which it was, it kept them from being seen from the Government, nothing more alarming than an unidentified aircraft that just so happens to be flying over a city. Steve steadied the Quinjet out and he flipped the switch next to the controls and auto-pilot took over. Steve's favorite part, he didn't have to hold the controls.

He turned in the chair as it back out of the canopy. He saw Clint going through his equipment. Wanda had decided to sleep, she was leaning into her chair and her head was to the side. Her eyes were closed, Natasha was sitting quietly. Steve took a deep breath, he could use some sleep as well. They were going to have a busy day ahead of them. They'd be at the Facility in a few hours.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Matt**_

The sound of vials clinking and running liquid filled his ears as he sat there. His hands still firmly bound to the back of the chair. Matt took a long slow breath. He listened to everything. He listened as the scientists began to duplicate the serum, one talked about the difficulty of it. The serum was apparently very volatile if not in the proper conditions. Matt kept his smile within himself, the large warehouse didn't seem like a lab. Matt was beginning to think that Peter wouldn't show up, he pressed the button and it had been forty minutes, still now Peter. Then again, he didn't know how long it took him to get across Manhattan. Or if he got pulled into something. He hoped he wasn't taking time saving them to take out a mugger.

The warehouse clean for what it was, Matt lightly tapped his foot, and it allowed him to see a bit clearer. Jess was silent as she sat in the chair next to him. Blood was dripping off her fingers. The drops of blood fell slowly, he could see every part of it and then it crashed into the floor and made a soft little tap. He could hear her heart beating, she wasn't dead. Matt knew that though even without listening to her heart, but he noticed that she was bleeding a lot. The restraints had clearly dug into her wrists. He took another long slow breath and he moved his head slightly. His ears heard Otto talking to the Hydra Agents.

"Report" Otto said

"We have searched all of Hell's Kitchen, we can't find Daredevil"

Matt bit his lip slightly, _that's because I'm right here._ How many Hydra Agents were there?

"Begin the search outside of Hell's Kitchen. I want that man" Otto said harshly.

"Sir" they said and walked toward the warehouse door and continued their search. Matt heard Otto coming back over. Matt exhaled and he listened to Jess's heart as it beat slowly. Otto's footsteps were heavy, he walked with a purpose. Jess's head rose as Otto walked past Matt and stood before both of them.

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable."

Jess glared at him, Otto just smiled. It was an oscine smile, it gave Jess the chills. Otto began to pace slightly "Jessica" he said. Jess kept her eyes on him, waiting for the next load of bullshit that would come out of his mouth. "It saddens me to think that you don't want to come home"

"Hydra is not my home" Jess said firmly.

Otto walked closer to her "So…you don't believe in the cause"

"It was never my cause"

Otto looked genuinely hurt, but it was gone after a second. He was back to how he usually was, his emotions suppressed. "Your Father believed in it"

Jess felt her mouth twitch as her whole body seemed to get hot as her anger was coming to its boiling point. "He did it for me"

"Sure, but you left before he killed himself"

Jess sat back in her chair, her hair was a tangled mess. "That's on him" she said softly

Otto held back his smile, he was wrapping her around his finger. "He was heartbroken when you left, he put himself into his work. I guess it was too much, then learning that you'd been killed. It must have been too much. A man can only handle so much"

Jess looked at him, she studied his face, his eyes were genuine, was he telling the truth? She looked for anything that give him away, but his face his everything, not even a small twitch that gave his remark doubt. "You're lying" she said

Otto shrugged and shook his head "Why would I lie to one of my most prestigious scientists' daughter?"

Jess glanced at Matt and back at Otto, she shouldn't have done that. She cursed herself as Otto caught it and looked at Matt. He smiled "What is your relationship to our ballsy lawyer?" he asked, clearly asking Jess, but looking at Matt. Matt moved his head toward Jess, he wanted to know too.

Jess closed her eyes and she bit her lip as she cursed herself for putting them in this situation. Otto looked at her and smiled smugly "You don't like him do you?" he asked.

Jess put her hands into fists and she stared at Otto "No, I needed a job so I could stay here while I looked for the serum. He's nothing but a Lawyer to me" she said, her heart fluctuated as she spoke. Matt knew she was lying, now if Otto believed her ploy.

He nodded looking pleased. He backed off a little. "Come back to us Jessica"

"I just want to leave it all behind Otto" Jess said

He shook his head "You don't just simply leave Hydra my dear" he said

Jess felt her heart sink, Otto was taking her back even if she didn't want to. Otto checked his watch, he sighed and he pulled out a pistol. Matt flexed as it was pointed at him. Jess widened her eyes and lunged forward, her wrists having the restraints digging into her flesh. "Otto, no!" Jess exclaimed

Otto smiled and looked at her "I thought he was just a lawyer to you?" he knew she was lying, he'd taught her all she knows. Otto looked at Matt "Okay I go, I'll come back if you let him live" she said.

Matt turned his head toward her, he sat there in silence. Was she really going to leave and go back to Hydra so he could live? He felt his heart begin to panic. He didn't want her to leave, he began to tug on his restraints. Otto noticed and laughed. "Oh I think he likes you too" he cocked the pistol. Matt stopped as it was pointed directly at his head.

"OTTO!" Jess screamed

Otto looked over at Jess "This will only take a second my dear"

"Don't, just stop. I will come back if you let him live" she said again.

Otto squinted and cocked his head "I don't believe you" he straightened his wrist and his finger went to the trigger. "Otto, please" she begged.

Otto looked at her and her eyes were telling it all. He shrugged "Okay" he lowered the pistol. "Welcome back my dear, but I'm afraid I can't let him go"

Jess's eyes went from hopeful to terrified. She shook her head. Otto shrugged "I'll take both of you. After some tests, I'm sure Mr. Murdock would make a fine lawyer on outside. He can help with the cause, you both can. You can live in luxury, together."

"I said let him live" Jess said

Otto frowned "You know I can't do that Jessica. He knows about us"

"Otto, he won't do anything against Hydra"

Otto chuckled "His name came up on project Insight"

Jess tried to break out of her restraints again. "Otto"

"Either he dies, or he joins" Otto said harshly and he raised the pistol. He aimed at Matt's head. "Then I won't come back if you kill him"

Otto sighed "You make everything so difficult Jessica, just like your father"

Matt sighed "Do I get a say in this?" he asked

Otto looked at him, he almost forgot that he could talk. "Of course you do"

Matt took a deep breath "What kind of luxury?" he asked

Jess felt her heart sink "Matt no, you don't know…" She began to say as Otto smacked her across the face with the pistol. She flicked her hair out of her face as blood ran out of her nose. Otto looked back at Matt. "Which ever you prefer"

"Really?' Matt asked

Otto nodded. Matt took a deep breath "I like my apartment, and where I work. And the diner I eat at. I have all the luxury that I could want"

Otto sighed "You do have balls Mr. Murdock"

Matt shrugged "I'm just stalling" he said

Otto frowned "Stalling?"

Matt nodded "yeah, Daredevil is on his way here" he said as he got one hand out of his restraints. Luckily they thought he was just normal.

Otto and Jess frowned "How do you know this?" Otto asked

"I know him" Matt said, "Everyone in Hell's Kitchen knows him"

The door to the warehouse opened and four Hydra Agents walked in. "Sir"

Otto looked at them "Report"

"Daredevil is nowhere near here"

Otto looked at Matt and chuckled "Again, you have balls"

Matt saw him cock the pistol back. Jess went to resist. Matt looked at Otto, he noticed someone in the corner of the ceiling. "Maybe I just have friends" Matt said

Otto chuckled "Clearly"

Matt listened as Otto pulled the trigger, the mechanism went and the firing pin launched forward. Matt burst out of his chair and his hands were free. The gun went off, it missed Matt and hit the floor harmlessly. Then the four Hydra Agents yelled as they heard something above them moving. They looked up and there was a thing in red, its eyes were white and the blue looked black. They saw it point its hand out at them then they were enveloped in whatever it shot out at them. They were pushed into the ground and they were stuck in a weird cocoon.

Matt tackled Otto as he fired a second shot, he kicked Matt off of him, then a web hit his pistol and he tried to fire it, but it just clicked. Otto looked up and there he was, Peter dropped to the floor. He stood in front of Matt, he had his hands open and out, ready for anything. Like a duel. Otto pulled out a second pistol, he fired. Peter dodged the bullet like second nature and Matt rushed toward Jess. Jess stared in amazement. Matt knelt done and he began to unlock her restraints. "Hi" he said

Otto kept firing at Peter, but he dodged very bullet and he got too close and ducked the last bullet and he punched Otto in the face. He flew back and landed on the floor, he got up and he saw more Hydra Agents coming into the warehouse. He stood "Kill them!" he barked.

Peter stood still as Otto moved toward the exit and left the warehouse. Jess felt herself get free. She put her hand on Matt and pushed him behind her. Matt took a deep breath. "Stay back" Jess said.

Peter looked back and he saw Jess, he leapt back and landed next to her. "Hi" he said

Jess glanced at him, she saw all the Hydra Agents. "We need to get that serum" she said

Peter nodded "I'll get it, can you deal with these guys?" He asked

Matt stood next to him "Yeah, we got it, get that serum" Jess looked at him. "Matt?"

He only looked at the Hydra Agents, there were a lot of them, only a few had guns. Lucky them. "Should have told you sooner" he said

Jess frowned, then it hit her "You're not…"

"Yep" Matt said as he looked at Peter. "Go"

Peter nodded and ran forward, he saw the hydra Agents go to shoot him. He decided to help Matt out and he fired a web to the ceiling and he pulled up and he swung toward the exit. He shot quick balls of webbing at the guns and he jammed every one of them. He left the warehouse and he landed on a large crate. He saw Otto looking at him, he had a large case in hand. The Serum. Otto slammed the SUV's door and it took off. Peter fired a web and swung after it.

The warehouse turned into chaos. The Hydra Agents attacked Matt and Jess. Matt dodged a strike and he punched the Agent in the face. He kicked him into two more of his friends. Jess grabbed one as another threw a knife. The Knife flipped through the air and sunk into the Agent's back. Jess pulled the knife out and she dodged a kick, she sliced his leg quickly. He yelled as blood poured to the floor, she charged him and stabbed him in the chest. She pulled the knife out and she grabbed an Agent from behind and drove the knife into his throat. She pushed his body down and kept moving.

Matt turned and dodged a fist, he grabbed the Agent's arm and made him sorry, snapping the bone and it popped out of his skin as blood splattered onto the floor. He took a breath and dodged two separate strikes, he knelt and hit one in his groin and he blocked a downward stroke and dislocated his arm. Matt was listening to everything, from the breathing of the Hydra Agents, to their screams of pain, to the SUV driving away and the sound of Peter's web shooters. He brought his mind back to the fight, Peter can handle himself.

Jess brought her leg around and caught an Agent in the throat. He fell back and she charged forward and punched an Agent in the face as she charged forward. She turned and flexed her hands. Two Agents fell to the ground, they were knocked out cold. Matt ran and dove over a knelt down Agent and he came up and kicked him in the side of the head. Jess took a fist to the gut and she exhaled as all the air left her, she pushed through the sudden lack of air and she punched the Agent in the throat. Matt turned and kicked a knife out of an Agent's hand.

The traffic was light, it was late. Peter swung on a web as he followed the SUV that had the Serum in it. Peter let go of the web and he ran along the side of a building. He fired another web and swung after them. They were going fast. Peter saw the windows go down and then came gunfire. Peter twisted through the air as the bullets missed him. He fired a web and then the web snapped as bullets tore through it. Peter caught himself on a flag on the side of a building. He sighed a she watched the SUV take a sharp right. He took a deep breath and he fired a web upward and flung himself into the air.

He pressed the buttons on the sides of his index finger and the webbing shot outward and formed together for the websuit. Peter let the air get caught and he flew forward, he looked down and lucky enough the SUV didn't low down, it was still passing taxis and other pedestrians. Surely being given the finger by New York drivers. Peter put his arms at his side and he flew down the long street at the SUV. He could feel the air tugging at the webbing, he made himself like a bullet as he shot down the street. Peter pressed the button and the webbing dissipated. He fired a web and he held on as it swung him forward. He was going faster than he ever had before. Hopefully his reflexes were up to the test.

Peter let go of the web and he fired another one. He was coming up right behind the SUV. He saw its dark behind coming in. He let go of the web and he landed on the roof of the SUV.

Peter hopped down to the side of the SUV and he waved at them through the glass and he punched through it. He saw the muzzle of the gun and he flipped back up to the roof as it fired. He quickly fired a web and pulled it out of the Agent's hands before he killed someone. Peter grabbed the edges of the top of the window and he flipped through and landed inside the SUV. He was sitting in between two Agents. He looked at them nonchalantly, and he sighed. "Who taught you guys how to aim?"

Matt rolled forward and he heard the Agent in front of him and he dodged a slice of a knife and he head butted him a she came to his feet. Matt felt his head ache as he turned to hear a knife being through at him. He took a step to the right and the knife flew past him. He heard a guy inhale as the knife hit is leg. Matt took a breath and he blocked a punch and he countered with a kick to the leg. He grabbed his hand and knocked it out of the way, he brought his knee up and hit the Agent in the ribs. He exhaled in pain as Matt kicked him to the floor.

Jess had an Agent in a headlock and she flexed her hands and he went limp. She let him go and he dropped to the floor. She looked around and it was only her and Matt. Matt took a breath and she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Matt took it and he sighed. "That's for hitting me in the throat"

"Sorry" he said

Jess took a breath, she looked at all the lab equipment. She walked toward it, Matt followed. Jess began to look at the many tubes and beakers full of a green liquid. Matt sighed "The serum?"

Jess nodded "Yeah, they were making more of it, and they were almost done when your friend showed up."

Matt walked forward and he listened around the place. "Hopefully Peter has the serum"

"Who is he exactly?" Jess asked as she grabbed a beaker.

"It's a long story, New York is Capital of vigilantes"

"I know, they talk about on the news a lot"

"Jess" Matt said

She looked at him, he looked sad. It was about what she said. Matt shifted slightly, he was a little nervous how she would talk. "When you said that you'd go back to Hydra if he let me live. Did you mean it?"

Jess was silent for a long minute, she took a breath "Yeah, you shouldn't have gotten involved in all this"

"Well you did give me cause to look for you"

"I didn't know you were Daredevil"

"I didn't know about you till after a Jessica Jones talked to me"

Jess sighed, the woman in the apartment. She went back to the beaker she was holding. She looked at the consistency of the liquid. Matt took a break "Look Jess" he began to say.

"You may want to step away" she said

Matt paused and he heard Jess lift the beaker and pour it onto the ground. She grabbed a Bunsen burner and se lit the chemicals on fire. She turned around "We better go"

Matt went to speak when she grabbed him by the arm and almost dragged it out of the warehouse. Matt heard a loud crack and the chemicals exploded and the replicated serum was destroyed. She took a deep breath "Now if you friend has the serum"

Matt took a breath, she was working. He wasn't going to be able to talk to right now. He felt the dried blood on his face and neck and he turned to hear a vehicle crashing.

The SUV flipped and turned over and over down the street. Peter held onto the seat tightly and the Agents flipped around the compartment since they didn't have their seat belts on. The windows shattered and the wheels turned and creaked as the street crashed into them. Peter felt like he was in a ride that went around and around, he was starting to feel sick when the SUV flipped one last time and landed upside down.

Peter was unlucky to have let go of the seat and he flew forward and went through the partly intact windshield, well not anymore. Peter rolled across the pavement and he landed on his stomach. He groaned as he stood to his feet, he just had to let go of the seat. Peter looked at the SUV as he approached, it was bent and dented, the wheels were nothing but destroyed rubber and shards of glass were all over the place.

Peter looked around and few people were taking videos on their phones, others were calling people. Most likely the police. Peter didn't have the time to wait till they got there, he walked over to the passenger side of the SUV. He grabbed the door and pulled it off its hinge and he dropped it. He knelt down and Otto was laying there, the case in his arms. Peter grabbed him and pulled him out onto the street. He set him down gently and then his eyes opened. Peter noticed both is legs were broken. Peter looked at him, his eyes were a steel blue and then they closed as he passed out.

Peter could hear an ambulance coming, they would be fine. He grabbed the case and he looked around. Everyone was too occupied by the sirens. He fired a web and left the scene. When the citizens looked back, Spider-Man was gone.

Matt and Jess were standing outside the warehouse when he swung around a building. He was holding the case in one hand as he swung down toward them. Jess walked forward as Peter landed. He took a breath "Here's your serum"

Jess took it from him "Thank you" her hands held the case tightly. Peter looked at Matt. "You okay?"

Matt nodded "I've been through worse"

Peter nodded "It was nice to meet you…"

"Jess" she said

"Jess, Matt it's a good thing I gave you that Communicator"

Matt smirked "Yeah, look I finally got to use it"

Peter turned "See you around" he left it at that and fired a web and was gone as quick as he appeared.

Jess stood silently as she held the case in her arms. Matt took a few steps forward "Come on, we need to get out of here, someone heard that blast"

Jess nodded and followed Matt toward the street.

 _ **Natasha**_

The Quinjet was flying steady and smoothly through the air. The clouds were thin and the weather was nice. Natasha sat in a chair in the far back. Steve had moved back to the pilot seat as they were coming up on the Facility. It was the middle of the night, and she was beginning to feel tired. The day had been fun, normal even. Wanda was asleep, Clint was about to doze off, his eyes would close then open again. Natasha smiled to herself as she leaned back in her own chair. She felt a yawn coming and she did her best not to let show.

Her mind drifting, the thoughts went from Steve to the fact that she needed sleep. She was soon lost in her thoughts. She was even slowly drifting to sleep, the chair was comfortable. She missed the uncomfortable chairs that used to be in the Quinjets. It was harder to fall asleep, kept you awake on the way to missions. She learned how to deal with during her first two years, then Steve came along. That was another challenge, he was already used to it, and so he slept like a baby. Now the chairs were comfortable, and she was about to fall asleep. Why did Stark have to change everything, he could have left the chairs the same.

The Quinjet banked and the sudden movement woke her up. She leaned forward, away from the back of the seat. Her mind becoming clear, she noticed that they had arrived. Did she fall asleep, or were they closer than she thought? Clint was awake too. Wanda was the one who was unbothered by the sudden shift in gravity. She was still fast asleep. Clint looked over at Natasha, she looked at Steve and he was bringing them in.

The Quinjet curved and came to a slow stop as it hovered in the air. The loading bay opened beneath them to the hangar. Steve brought the Quinjet slowly down to the ground, they landed softly. If they hadn't banked, Natasha wasn't sure if she would have woken up. She unbuckled herself, giving her more of a reason to wake up. She stood and Clint joined her. The ramp released and began to descend and the loud hiss woke Wanda up. She blinked and looked around and noticed Clint and Natasha were standing, she quickly did the same.

Natasha saw that the Facility was still wide awake, Sam and Rhodey were even waiting for them. Wanda walked out first, she was greeted with a warm hello from Sam and a general nod from Rhodey. Clint followed, he was welcomed back with jabs about how he had gained weight. He came back and remarked on what they looked like to, getting a general laugh and smile from Sam and Rhodey. Steve was soon standing next to her, she looked at him and kissed him on the cheek and walked out and down the ramp. Steve followed, Rhodey and Sam stood waiting, Clint and Wanda had moved on. Sam smirked "Have a good time?" he asked

Steve let a soft breath leave him as he spoke "yes, it was nice. How did things go here?"

"Smoothly, we were waiting for an update from Fury" Rhodey said

Steve and Natasha began walking toward the main part of the Facility, it was also where their quarters were. Neither Steve nor Natasha would have admitted it, but they were tired. Sam and Rhodey followed close behind. "The situation with Fury still the same?" Steve asked

"He's sure that he's found Sean. He was waiting on confirmation last we spoke" Sam said

Steve nodded as they walked up the inclined ramp that led to the main part of the Facility. "Well keep me updated, I want the smallest piece of news given to me. I don't care if it's a hello from Fury. I want to stay updated all the way. Miscommunication is the last thing we need right now"

Rhodey nodded "I can go to the Helicarrier and give you up to date on everything. Easier than relaying messages"

Steve gave him a nod "Good idea, just send me information to my communicator"

"You got it" Rhodey said and he walked away, he needed an open hole to fly out of.

Sam continued to follow Steve and Natasha, "I'll set up in the Operations room with Morse we'll keep all the pieces moving. We can take turned sleeping"

"Okay, try not to work yourselves to death. Don't want you two needing sleep if we need to mobilize"

Sam nodded and took a right as Steve and Natasha took a left. Since they were alone, Natasha took it upon herself to lighten the mood. She grabbed his ass. Steve looked at her "Hey"

Natasha shrugged "You make it so easy" she remarked.

Steve chuckled and he put his arm around her and his hand rested on her hip. "Well, I have a little energy left in me"

Natasha smiled, she gave her usual look and she could swear she saw his eyes say that he wanted her. He took a deep breath "Well" he swallowed "Think you can keep up?" he asked, almost challenging.

Natasha came close and she kissed him on the lips and grabbed him with her hand. She felt him get hard, they came to the door of their quarters and she giggled "Can you?"

 _ **Matt**_

Funny how he was leading the way now, most times he was telling someone how to get to his apartment. Giving the fact that he was blind, but he didn't need to do that with Jess. She followed him as they climbed the stairs to his door. Matt pushed his door open, luckily no one stole anything. The place was clean for having a team of Hydra Agents in it, they probably knew he would have noticed if it was messy. He did have a path he would walk when he got tired of focusing on seeing everything. It was clean and nothing in his way. He smiled "Well at least the Hydra Agents aren't thugs"

Jess smirked "They don't like leaving a mess"

Matt nodded as she took a seat on his couch. Matt walked toward the fridge "You want anything?" he asked

"No thanks" she said looking around his apartment, it seems rather barren for someone living there. She noticed that the wall along the right side of the apartment was a large window, then suddenly a bright blinding blue light blasted its way through the glass. She covered her eyes. Matt sighed "Sorry, should have told you, there's a reason why I got a discount"

Jess held her hand close to her eyes as she looked back at him "I see"

Matt chuckled as he walked back to the couch. He decided he didn't want anything either. Jess smiled as he blocked out the blinding light. He took a seat and the light was back, but her eyes were used to it, and it didn't bother her too much. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"A few years" he said

Jess nodded, her eyes shifted to the coffee table to the large metal door that was open that led to his bedroom. "How were you blinded?' she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Matt raised his eyebrows and he sighed "A truck with chemicals crashed when I was young, I got it in my eyes and then everything went black. Haven't been able to see since."

"That's awful" she said

"I'm used to it. Awful for you too."

Jess had to remind herself that Matt was Daredevil, the guy she basically recruited to help her. It was more like agreed to bring him along. She took a deep breath, she knew he was blind, but she felt like he was watching everything she was doing. "So how do you see, if you can't actually see?"

Matt looked surprised by the question. "I was trained by a man named Stick."

"Stick?"

"Yeah, I learned how to use my other senses to make up for the loss of my sight"

"Cool" she said

Matt nodded, he knew it was interesting. Matt swallowed, his mouth was dry. He took a breath "So what's your plan?"

Jess shrugged "I don't know"

"So once you destroy the serum, back to L.A.?"

"Maybe, it is home" she said

Matt nodded, he didn't want her to leave. He sighed "So how are you going to get rid of the serum?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the fact that she'd would be leaving and he probably wouldn't see her again. Jess took a breath "Burn it like the replicated serum"

"Okay, so leaving tonight, a day from now, a week?"

Jess titled her head and smirked "What?" She asked

"Nothing, just asking when you plan to leave"

She smiled at him, sadly he couldn't see it. "Why are you interested when I'm leaving?"

Matt swallowed, she noticed how he seemed a little uncomfortable. She had to swear his heart rate increased. "Um…just wondering when I need to get a new job?" he asked, knowing it was only part of the truth.

Jess nodded, there was a few minutes of silence as Matt waited for her answer. "I'm not sure" she said

Matt knew it was the best he would get. Jess looked at him, his hands were on both his knees, and his eyes were looking past her. The question was coming out of her mouth before she thought to stop it. "Do you miss not being able to see?"

Matt took a breath "Sometimes" he said

"If you could see, what would you like to look at?"

Matt smirked "A couple months ago I would have said the sky, but right now. I'd like to see you"

Jess felt her heart drop, then she got an idea. "Matt" she said

"Yeah"

"The serum can cure your blindness" she said

Matt frowned and he heard her pull out the vile of the serum. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

Matt sighed "As much as I would like to see, being blind is part of who I am. Besides it would be questionable if I suddenly was able to see with the fact that I have been blind since I was a kid."

Jess nodded "yeah, stupid of me to say"

"Actually it was sweet" he said softly. Jess looked at him "Matt, I can try one thing"

Matt frowned "What?"

"I can drop the serum into your eyes, like an eye drop, you'd be able to see for a few hours"

Matt thought about it, "No, then I'll just want to take the serum" he said

Jess nodded and she set the serum down, she could clearly see she made him upset. "Sorry, I'll just go" she said grabbing the serum and standing to leave. He grabbed her wrist and she turned to see him. "No…stay" he said

Jess sat back down and she felt his hand leave her wrist and she bit her bottom lip slightly as she stared at him. Matt could hear her heart beating and it quickened in pace. Jess got close to him, he could feel the heat from her body close to him. He moved his hand and he placed it on her leg. Jess felt her body become warm as his hand touched her leg, she put her hands on his face and she leaned in. Matt felt her lips against his, he was a little slow to react, but he kissed her after a few moments of surprise.

Jess moved her hands down to his chest and his heart was racing, she felt it erratic beating against her hand. She kept kissing him, Matt leaned back as she crawled on top of him. Matt put his arms around her and his hands went to her back and he moved one of his hands down and he grabbed her ass. Jess felt her heart jump from his touch and she leaned back and Matt sat up. He kept her from falling back as he kissed her neck. She moaned as his lips lightly touched her skin.

Matt closed his eyes, he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her eyes. Her lips. Her entire body. He took a deep breath and he kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. "I want to see you" he said, almost begging.

Jess nodded and she reached over and grabbed the serum, she opened it slowly and she placed her finger into the green liquid. She looked at him "It'll sting"

Matt nodded and put his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Jess quickly moved her finger over one of his eyes and she lightly touched it and the serum made contact with his eyes and it spread out over his eye. She quickly did it to his other one and she closed the vial and she set it down. Matt shut his eyes as it burned. It was like getting soap in his eyes. He grimaced as the burning increased. He tried to open his eyes, but they would barely open. He kept blinking and soon the burning subsided. Jess's hands were on either side of his face and she watched as his eyes opened.

Matt squinted as it was like someone shined a light into his eyes. He adjusted and he could see her. Her long black hair, her smooth pale skin. Her green eyes. He blinked, he needed to know it wasn't a dream, he could see. He looked around his apartment, he really needed to get some cosmetic stuff it give it some life, it was dull and bland. Matt swallowed "You're so beautiful"

Jess smiled and she kissed him, Matt moaned as her hands moved down his chest. He was still in his blood covered clothes. Jess climbed off of him and stood up, Matt watched her, he stared at her curves and her legs were hot. He wanted to touch her whole body. She offered her hand, he took it and she took him toward the bedroom. Matt walked past the door and they stood in his room. Jess removed his shirt, she stared at him he took a deep breath as he continued to be able to see her.

Jess grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her bra was the only thing on. She pushed down her pants and her panties were a navy blue, Matt smiled, he could see colors. Matt quickly undid his belt and he pushed his pants and boxers off. He stood naked in front of her. Jess moved forward and then taken off guard as Matt pulled her into an embrace and he kissed her neck and he move his hand to her bra and unclipped it. She felt it fall away and her nipples were hard, the cold air made her shiver. She felt her breast press against his chest as they continued to kiss. They fell back and landed on the bed. The cold covers slowly began to get warm from their bodies. Matt watched as Jess removed her panties and shoved them into his mouth.

He smirked as she climbed on top of him. Matt pulled her panties out of his mouth and he moved his hands up her body and he grabbed her breasts. Jess moaned as his hands massaged her, she could feel him against her ass. She moved up slightly and she grabbed him, she guided him into her and she moaned as she felt him inside her. Matt exhaled as he looked up at her, he smiled as she began to move. Matt clenched his jaw as he moved within her, she was so soft, so warm. He began to move his hips along with her and drive himself deeper into her. Jess leaned forward and kissed him as he held her close and thrusted his hips.

She moaned as he kept pumping into her. The room was beginning to move, everything was fading. She felt her whole body becoming hot. Matt could feel himself getting close as she kept moving her hips. She was driving him crazy. He kept pumping into her as she moaned. He felt the end getting near, he could feel his mind going blank. He pulled himself out of her and he quickly flipped her. Jess pushed up and she looked back at him as he put himself back inside her. His hands on her hips and his pelvis smacked against her ass as he thrusted.

Jess could feel her whole body moving, her stomach was warm and she knew she was close. She continued to moan loudly as she felt his entire length within her. Matt was holding back, he needed to last a little longer. Jess could feel her climax coming and she moaned as she came. Matt felt her gripping him tightly and he came. Matt closed his eyes and he held her tightly as he came undone.

He fell forward and laid next to her as she laid face down into his bed. He was breathing heavily, he swallowed. Jess looked at him and she crawled over and kissed him, Matt moved his hands over her body as he kissed her. He was suddenly able to think clearly and he turned onto his back and put his head back. He took slow deep breaths, Jess laid next to him, she laid her head on his chest and she put her hand on his mid stomach. She closed her eyes and she felt his arms around her as he held her. She pressed herself against him and she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Matt looked at her and he moved her hair out of her face and he put his head back into a pillow and he was soon asleep as well. Everything was normal again, the room had stopped spinning and the sound of rain started to patter against the window.

 _ **Natasha**_

She moaned as she felt him inside her, she held onto him as he thrusted. She closed her eyes and she felt him getting harder. He was getting close, Natasha dug her nails into his back as he held her up against the wall. Steve moaned and he came. Natasha moaned as she felt him explode within her. She moaned as she suddenly felt herself moving and then they were on the bed. Natasha took a deep breath and Steve took a deep breath he was still inside her as they laid there. Her hand was against his face as she stared at him. "I love you" she said

Steve pulled himself out of her and he kissed her. He pressed his forehead against hers. They stared at each other. "I love you too" he said with his small smile.

Natasha bit her lower lip as she stared into his blue eyes. "We need to sleep" she said

Steve nodded, but he just grabbed her ass and he put himself back inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him. She looked at him, her emerald eyes dilated. She sighed "No one but you" she said

Steve began to move again and she moaned. "No one fucks me like you do" she said

"Language" he said

Natasha looked at him "Are you sure I'm your first" she said and she moaned as he thrusted a little harder. Steve took a breath and he moaned as he felt her all around him. "First and last" he said

Natasha felt her mind go crazy "That makes me wet when you say that" she said

Steve smiled as he continued to slowly move within her. "I love you Nat" he said

Natasha moaned as she held him close. "I love you too" she said as it turned into a moan.

 **Author's Note: Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Fury**_

The dark sky was slowly mixing with bright blue as the sun was waking up. The Helicarrier was high above the clouds, the White Sea was full and fluffed. The Helicarrier's engines were keeping it in a constant hover. It was over New Hampshire, since Fury had gotten the news that Sean may be in Maine, he had the Helicarrier on the move. He was just waiting for confirmation from Allen, who was on the ground in Maine. He was set up in a room at an inn. Fury just needed a visual of Sean before he went and tried to apprehend him in a village full of people.

His boots clamped to the floor of the hallway as he walked toward the Bridge. He was busy, always busy. His hands were at his side, holding an I-pad. The remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel scuffed and bustled passed him. Fury had them on alert, they could be going in at any moment. Fury came to the Bridge, he entered through the doors. The Bridge was just as hectic as the rest of the Helicarrier. Fury stepped to his place and he set the I-pad down and he put his hands on the consoles. He began to press numerous buttons. Fury looked toward an Agent "Status report"

"We're still waiting on a report from Allen"

"How long has it been?" Fury asked as the Helicarrier began its turn toward Maine.

The Agent sighed "It's been almost 48 hours, Allen's been through worse"

"I know, but I need to know if Sean Richardson is in Maine" Fury said with his usual heavy voice.

The Agent stammered "His beacon is still active, its set to disable and sedan distress signal if Allen gets attacked."

Fury nodded "Keep an eye on it"

 _ **Allen**_

He scrambled to the stairs, his legs were moving faster than he thought he hit the wall as he ran through the small doorway that led to the small stairway. He recovered and he launched himself up the steps, skipping two steps at a time, he came to his room. He looked at the surveillance footage, he ran forward and grabbed it. He quickly played the footage back, he needed to hurry. His hands gripped the camera tightly as the footage began its playback. Allen looked around, he needed to move.

The footage began to play, Allen fast-forwarded to the time he saw him. Allen stopped the footage and had it play normally. Then he saw him, it was Sean Richardson, he was walking at the edge of the village by the trees. He had a rifle in his hands, he was watching around closely. Allen didn't know if he was onto him or if he was getting ready to leave. Allen quickly sent the footage to Fury and he packed up as fast as possible. Allen pulled his pistol out of his holster and cocked it back. He went to the stairway and quickly descended. He came out of the small doorway and he quickly went out the back door.

Allen walked through the lessening rain. It had been raining all day and night. Allen activated his communicator, he contacted Fury. He didn't have to wait long, Fury's voice came through. "Allen"

"Sir, I found him, he's here" Allen said quickly as he looked around. He didn't know if he made him or not. Fury was pleased "Good, we're getting the footage now." There was a pause "Facial recognition" Fury's voice came loudly.

Allen made sure he wasn't being followed as he moved to his Quinjet that was a distance out of town. Fury's voice came back "It's him, okay people. We're on the move" he ordered.

Allen quickened his pace, "Allen get back here" Fury said

"Yes sir" he said and began to jog toward his Quinjet.

 _ **Fury**_

They found him, he stared at the footage and the confirmation of his face. He nodded and he turned when an Agent spoke. "Sir, War Machine is here"

Fury nodded "Good, bring him to the Conference room"

"Sir" the Agent nodded.

Fury left the Bridge as the Helicarrier moved faster toward Maine. He entered the conference room and he put his hand to his chin. His hand hit the table, he huffed a yes. Fury closed his eye and he took a deep breath. He relaxed his shoulders and then pushed off the table. He wiped his face and turned to see Rhodey entering the room. He was in full armor, except the face plate was up. He frowned "What is it?"

Fury nodded "We got him"

Rhodey widened his eyes "Richardson?"

"In Maine, we need to move quickly"

Rhodey nodded "Steve sent me here to stay up to date, I'll contact him"

Fury put his hand up "Wait, we need to make a plan before we just all rush into Maine and half ass a capture."

Rhodey nodded "Steve usually makes the plans"

"For the Avengers, this is an S.H.I.E.L.D. Operation."

A voice came to Fury's ear. He nodded and he looked at Rhodey "Barnes and Hill have just arrived. Now we can make plans"

Rhodey nodded and he and Fury both left the Conference room. They took a left and headed toward the Hangar. "Tell them I need them to stay put" Fury ordered.

He heard the confirmation in his ear. Rhodey took a big breath "Months, and now this"

"Maine of all places" Fury said

"We need to tell Steve"

"We will, once we have a plan. Barnes will contact him"

Rhodey nodded "He's going to want to help take Richardson"

"I was hoping he would" Fury said as they continued to move toward the Hangar.

The Hangar was full of Quinjets, they were being loaded with weapons and ammo. Bucky's just landed a few minutes ago. As Rhodey and Fury entered, the ramp was just descending. Bucky and Hill both came down and out of the Quinjet. They walked toward them. Bucky and Hill weren't confused, just surprised what they had missed since they left. "Barnes" Fury said

"What's going on?" Hill asked

"We have Sean Richardson in Maine, we're just getting ready to collect him"

Bucky frowned "Maine"

"Yes, in a small fishing village"

Rhodey only gave them a nod since they were busy. Bucky walked along with Fury as they went to leave the Hangar. "How old is this Intel?"

"We got video confirmation ten minutes ago" Fury said

"Well, if he knows that we saw him, then he'll be getting ready to leave"

"By the way the footage looked, Richardson didn't know he was being filmed. Although he seemed suspicious of something"

"Well with luck he was just making sure none of the towns people saw him" Hill said

Rhodey was behind them all "We need to tell Steve"

Bucky nodded "I'll tell him, he'll want in on this"

Fury sighed "I was hoping he would, but first we need a plan. I don't want to have mass casualties"

"None of us do" Hill said. They were now on their way to the Conference room. The walk wasn't long, but Fury was itching to get going. He needed to calm himself. It had been almost five months since they last saw Sean Richardson, and Fury wanted him locked up before he decided to hurt anyone else. There was also the risk of Niko contacting him, which he hoped Niko hadn't found him yet. Fury was looking for some luck, for months they had been put in bad situation after bad situation. He wanted a good one for once.

They all entered the Conference room. Rhodey stood in the far corner and he went completely still as he stepped out of his suit. He sat down as the suit closed itself and stood there, and empty suit of armor. Bucky and Hill took a seat as well. Fury walked over to the large screen on the wall, he pressed the buttons needed and he watched as the screen lit up to blue. Then a layout of the village popped up on the screen. "I had Allen scan the area while he was there, we have a layout of the entire village"

Bucky took a breath as he put both his hands on the table, his metal one making a small clunk. "We know Sean Wouldn't be in the village"

Fury nodded and he pressed another button and a yellow circle hovered over the edge of the Village in the north. "The footage puts him here"

Hill frowned "Well if he decided to live in another small house like in Montana, then we should be aware of a building in the woods" she said glancing at Rhodey. Rhodey shifted in his chair "When I read up on him, there was a psych eval"

Bucky looked at Rhodey and once he had everyone looking at him, he continued. "He suffered from traumatic experiences, the first being when he was just a kid"

"The Oklahoma City bombing" Fury stated.

Rhodey nodded "He was with his friend Jacob Bronson at the time, his sister was one of the casualties"

Bucky nodded "Sean spoke about it briefly, he was the one who saw her after the explosion."

"After that, Sean dove into the military. He was gifted, he went to be a Navy Seal, but failed his BUD exam."

Fury sighed "Probably because of the bombing"

Rhodey nodded "He stayed in the Marines, where then he was contacted by Jim Westbrook"

Fury nodded "I met the man a few times, wasn't that fond of him, but he was a good man"

Rhodey sighed "He convinced Sean to become Captain America" he said

Hill nodded "Although Westbrook betrayed him for some reason"

"We may never know why, but he killed Jacob Bronson. Sean saw his best friend get shot and killed by his superior, after that there was a massacre in the ONI offices in California" Fury stated "It was held from the public, it was contained as only a failed weapon test that ended badly"

"The whole building burned down" Bucky said "I read the report, sorry"

Fury shrugged, Bucky was known for not agreeing how he didn't things. He wasn't that surprised that he would read encrypted files. There wasn't much he could do either, it wasn't like he was officially an S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. "Sean was thought to be dead when suddenly he popped up five months ago and killed over a hundred people in the streets of New York, including forty police officers."

"That was before he escaped where he killed fifty more" Hill added "He has casualties all around him."

"His casualties have casualties" Rhodey added "He also killed twenty-five S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents during his escape"

Fury lowered his head, he nodded slightly "He's not to be taken lightly, which is why we can't all go capture him" Fury said

Bucky leaned back in his chair "Footage from New York showed him being able to kill you with a single punch, it's like the Hulk"

Hill nodded "The only people who ever stood a chance against him were Rhodey, Stark, Steve, and Bucky"

"Let's not forget Parker" Fury added

"That was with the suit, Parker isn't made out of titanium" Rhodey said

"Stark was supposed to be fixing it"

"Yeah, Tony isn't in the best place right now" Rhodey said

Fury nodded "So we can agree that Stark is not on this one"

They all nodded "We still need to tell him" Hill said

"If he picks up" Fury said, "we'll call him"

Bucky looked at the picture of the village "Well we don't want him in the middle of the village, we need to keep him in the woods"

"Can you and Steve contain him?" Fury asked

"Yeah" Bucky said confidently. "I can provide support" Rhodey said

Bucky looked at him and nodded "We know that if he wants to, he can break right through your armor, better for you to fight from the air, overwhelm him. Good idea"

Rhodey nodded "Well I think we have a plan"

Fury took a deep breath and nodded. He looked at the village, could it possibly end there?

Bucky took a moment and he looked at Hill. She looked worried, but he didn't know if it was for him, or about something else. He touched her hand and she took his and gripped it tightly. Her eyes looked at him and she gave him a nod. Bucky stood up "Well, time to get the rest of us caught up"

 _ **Sean**_

The sky was grey, the clouds struggling with one another. Their games beginning to fall apart. Sean stood at his sink, the mirror made himself stare. He brought the razor to his face and began to take away the beard. He rinsed the razor in the warm water in the sink. He inhaled deeply as he brought the razor back to his face and began to shave again. He stared into his eyes as he rinsed the razor again. The shaving cream was warm now, like another layer of hair. He blinked as he looked in the mirror and noticed himself behind him. "Look at you, weak" he said behind him.

Sean stared into the mirror "I killed so many people" he said softly

"They didn't matter…they don't matter"

Sean's eyes shifted to himself in the corner, he took away more beard and he sighed. "I used my men"

"A just cause"

"Nothing just about killing people in my men's memory"

"I knew it, you're weak. No better than them"

"No"

"I should stop trusting you"

Sean took a deep breath "I never should have let you in"

"Oh Sean, you know why you let me in" Anti-Cap said

Sean closed his eyes and he shuttered as he began to whimper. He put his hand to his head. He opened his eyes and he saw him, he only smiled "Let me take it from here"

Sean blinked and he swallowed as he continued to shave his beard. He quickly finished and he let the water sink into the pipes. He brought the water out and he splashed it onto his face. He grabbed a towel and dried his face, he brought the towel away from his face and he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like his normal self, he hated the beard. He turned to see his suit, he grabbed it and began to put it on. He pulled the straps together and buckled it. He still had the marks from his last battle. He grabbed his helmet and slipped it onto his head. He buckled the chin strap. He looked at the smeared A. He smirked and he saw the shield in the reflection.

Sean turned and he walked over to it slowly, his heart was thumping in his ears. His throat tightened as he drew near. He knelt down and grabbed the shield. He put it onto his left arm and turned to the mirror, he stared at himself. The silver and black shield at his side. His black suit with grey and red accents. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm in control" he said "I am Anti-Cap"

Sean turned and left the small bathroom. He walked passed his small table where he ate piss poor food for five months. He inhaled deeply and moved the shield onto his back. He grabbed the rifle on the table and he held it tightly. "Don't worry Jacob, I'll make them pay" he said.

Sean gathered his weapons and put them in his holsters. He grabbed a strap with grenades and he slung it over his torso. He had two pistols on his twin holster. Another pistol on his hip and a knife on his ankle. He had ammo for the rifle in his belt. He walked toward the door and as he left the shack. He stood on his small porch and Niko was standing there, waiting for him. A smile on his face as he approached. "You look good" Niko said

Sean stayed quiet, Niko nodded "I trust you know the plan?"

"Yes" Sean said simply.

Niko took a deep breath "I've waited years for this, but now it's finally happening"

Sean kept quiet, then his friend appeared. His face covered and silent. Niko smiled "Has it arrived?"

Magnus nodded and he walked with them as they went toward a ridge. Niko sighed "Magnus you know what to do, leave our targets a present for when they come to try to collect our new ally"

Magnus nodded and he disappeared for about two seconds then he was back, same pace as he left. Niko sighed "I'm happy I found you Magnus, when this is over. You shall have whatever you want"

Magnus didn't say a thing, he just walked alongside them as they walked over the ridge and they saw it. Niko's eyes were wide with wonder "It is beautiful"

Yelena came from the left, she glanced at what Niko had spent years building. She sighed "I hope it works"

Niko looked at her "It'll work"

Sean looked at Yelena, he moved his eyes down to her boots up to her eyes. She gave him a look "In your dreams" she said

Sean chuckled "I look forward to it" he said

Yelena glanced at him "When should I go after them?" she asked

Niko took a deep breath "after we show them our power"

Yelena nodded as the four of them looked at the project. Niko smiled _I'm coming for you Barnes._

 _ **Steve**_

The soft and tickling breath against his neck was what he woke up to. He smiled as he looked at her, her red hair covering parts of her face. Her smooth ivory skin, her eyes were closed. The brilliant shades of green, hidden behind her closed veils. He spent what felt like forever just staring at her as she slept. Her chest rose and feel, and her hand was on his chest, she had fallen asleep against him. She was still sleeping against him.

Steve had gotten out of bed after an hour in thought as he stared at his beloved. He was pulling up his pants when she had woken up. Her hair was a little messy, but that would be his fault. She supported herself with one arm as she stared at him. Her eyes gazed at him, he turned around to see those emerald eyes. He smiled, he walked back over to the bed and she sat up more upon his return. Steve sat down on the mattress and gave her a kiss. Their lips parted and he took a breath, their faces still close to one another. "Well, at least we got some sleep"

Natasha gave a hum in agreement as she ran her hand up his arm. "Some is better than none"

He inhaled deeply as he kissed her again. He closed his eyes, she was right there with him, her mind, her body, her very being. He didn't want to leave the bed, he never thought he would feel this way about someone, but he was happy he was. Natasha made everything clear, but soon he knew that they would be in the thick of it. The thought made him sad, he would like nothing more than just going away with her, far away from everything, so it was just him and her. The idea was becoming more prominent in his mind every day.

Natasha opened her mouth slightly and she heard the communicator ping. She glanced over at it, the communicator was sitting on Steve's desk, alone, and their clothes were all over the floor. Steve noticed the ping, but he continued to stare into her eyes. They both did, staying in a quiet, intimate moment, but then came another ping. Steve sighed "Back to work"

Natasha gave him a quick peck and casted the blankets off of her. Steve took a long look at her naked body and turned away. She could tell he didn't want to, it made her smirk. Steve grabbed the communicator, he pressed the button on the side. "Yes" he said

Bucky's voice came through, softly, but sure. "We've acquired Sean Richardson's location"

Steve became very serious. "You moving in?"

"Not yet, we have a plan, but we need you on this."

Steve smiled "I was just about to assign myself"

Bucky chuckled "I knew you were, that's why I beat you. Now, the Helicarrier is an hour away from Maine. You can get here into two, Fury wants this to be decisive"

"So do I"

"Rhodey is here, I would suggest getting the others ready it is just Sean. We don't need all of them"

"Only a few of us can fight Sean" Steve said

"I know, that's why you and I are going to get him, along with Rhodey"

"Does Tony know about this?"

"Fury's going to contact him"

Steve looked at Natasha, she was already dressed. In her suit he might add. "We'll be there"

"Okay, see you punk"

"Jerk" Steve said lightly. Bucky chuckled as he disconnected. Steve took a breath "Well, you're prepared"

Natasha smiled as she put on the hologram shield gauntlet. More like a heavy watch. She tightened it. "Let's get the others"

Steve nodded and he quickly got himself equipped. Not as quickly as Natasha did, which still amazed him. They were both walking down the hallway when Sam came around the corner and quickly redirected himself so he was following them. "Fury just contacted us, I had the others meet in the Operations room"

Steve nodded as they continued through the Facility. The walk wasn't long, but if you didn't know where you were going, it was tricky. They came to the large doors and Steve walked through first. Natasha and Sam close behind. Everyone was present. Steve looked around, the large screen on the wall was full of information. Morse was standing next to a console, Sam quickly joined her. Steve took a deep breath "We've found Sean Richardson. We know how dangerous he is, and I know not all of us can fight him"

Natasha looked at the screen, there was a scan of the village that Sean was hiding in. She put her attention back to Steve. "Sam I need you to get Scott. Sean may be alone now, but I have a feeling Niko isn't far behind"

Sam nodded, Clint took a few steps forward "I'll get Tony"

Steve shook his head "Fury is contacting him, I want you to go with Sam. We're going to need all the help we can get"

Clint nodded "Rhodes is already there, so that leaves you two" he said to Steve and Natasha.

Vision walked forward "I can fight Sean"

"Me too" Wanda said

Steve nodded "Sean is in the middle of a populated area with innocents, we need this to be as restricted as possible. I know you guys can, but sit this one out. You'll be our back up, since Vision can fly, it won't take you long to get there"

Vision nodded, he saw the logic and he agreed. Wanda was the one who wasn't too sure, but she nodded. Steve looked at Morse "You keep things running here"

Morse nodded "Not a problem"

Steve nodded, he took a deep breath. He hoped none of them saw how worried he was. He looked at all of them "Tony will most likely show up, come in with him"

Wanda nodded again. "Okay, let's get to work, Sam, Clint, bring Scott in"

Steve left them at that, they knew what they had to do, now he trusted them to get it done. Natasha followed, "This is the first time we won't be all together" she said

"They're ready" he said, confidant in his words. Natasha had to agree, then again they would never know till they actually did it. They made their way across the Facility, the Quinjet was waiting patiently for them. Steve put his helmet on as they approached the ramp. He put his shield down as they entered the Quinjet. Natasha looked back as the ramp closed. Steve was pressing buttons and in less than a minute they were in a live Quinjet as it rose off the ground. Steve brought it up and they came out of the large hole in the landscape and the Quinjet moved in the direction of Maine. Steve put his hand on the throttle and he pushed it forward.

The Quinjet's engines opened and glowed a bright orange as the thrusters lit and burst outward. They pushed off the air and charged forward through the air.

 _ **Peter**_

He was late. He was supposed to meet Matt, but something came up. Peter held onto the web tightly as he moved through the air. He kept his eyes on the high speed chase below him. The car that was racing away from the police cruisers was swerving left and right. Peter let go of the web and fired two and steadied himself and he lunged forward. He kept his body tight, he saw a police cruiser smack into a taxi. Peter needed to stop this before more people got hurt.

He fired a web and twisted through the air and brought himself down into the thick of it. He swung past speeding cars and he grabbed a metal pole that had the lights attached to it and swung forward. He landed on a taxi and jumped across cars and landed on a police cruiser. He saw the officer nod and hit the gas, the police cruiser growled as it dove passed car after car and got closer to the getaway car. Peter squinted and he saw the passenger pull out a pistol. He saw him pull half of himself out of the window and fire at the police. Peter quickly jumped off the cruiser and fired a web and flew himself toward them. The passenger noticed him and fired at him.

Peter inhaled as everything became slow, he twisted his body as the bullets missed him by centimeters. Peter came out of his twist and he fried a web at the back of the car and he pulled himself down toward it. He put his hand out and he hit the back of it, he was hanging on as the driver looked back and saw his masked face. He pushed harder on the gas and the car yelled as it drove forward. Peter went to move when it swerved and missed another car. Peter punched through the back window and the glass went everywhere. The passenger fired at him. He dodged the first two bullets, but the third went straight for his chest, he let go of the car and fell backward.

Peter hit the road and rolled, he noticed the third bullet hit a police cruiser and broke through the windshield. Peter fired two webs and they attached to the back of the car. Peter held on as he got dragged along with the car. Peter gritted his teeth as he pulled himself to his feet and he slid on the pavement. Peter could feel his feet getting hot, he grunted in effort as he pulled himself forward. He held onto the car and he fired a web and stopped the back wheel. The car squealed in pain as the wheel burned rubber against the pavement. Peter felt the pull of the car as it swerved and missed a car. Peter saw a large truck and he exhaled as the car went for the small space between the truck and the freedom that the punks inside wanted. The car got slammed in the side by another car and caught it off balance as it smacked into the truck and flipped into the air.

Peter let go of the car and he fired his web shooters. The webbing flew passed the flipping car as it barrel rolled through the air. The web hit the crosswalk and made itself into a large spider web and the car flipped one last time and it hit the webbing. The car went forward and it stopped before hitting the pedestrians and it bounced back, and stayed in the webbing. Peter landed and rolled forward. He slowly stood as the car was being held in mid-air by the large spider web. He sighed in relief and he walked toward the car. The passenger aimed the pistol, Peter fired a web and it jammed it before he could fire. Peter smirked "Looks like you guys are in a real sticky situation"

They two criminals just looked at him, Peter nodded "Okay, stuck in a bind?"

They just stared, Peter sighed. "Okay not my best work" he said as he turned to see the police walking toward them. Peter gave them a wave "Men in blue"

"Thanks Spider-Man" one said as they went to get the criminals.

Peter put his hands on this waist and he smiled at his work. He waved at the pedestrians and fired a web and left the scene. He was super late.

Peter moved as quickly as he could a she ran out of an alley in his normal clothes. He walked toward the diner. He took a deep breath. He hoped Matt was understanding, well how couldn't he be? Peter walked into the diner, the food smelled good. He saw Matt siting by himself in his usual booth, it was almost like it was reserved for him. Matt looked at him and smiled "Got caught up?"

Peter exhaled "I should have used that one"

"What?"

"Nothing" Peter said as he took a seat on the other side of the booth. Matt smirked, he already ordered them food. He listened for it, almost done. "How are you?" Peter asked

Matt smiled "Not bad, my back hurts"

Peter chuckled "Well, you were tied to a chair" he said softly

"Thank you by the way"

"Don't mention it, we're friends"

Matt held his smile "Friends"

Peter nodded as a waitress gave him a coffee. He smiled and thanked her. Matt heard the food coming. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you"

"Not at all, it's breakfast"

Matt nodded as the food came and was placed in front of them. "That it is"

Peter grabbed his fork "So how'd the serum thing play out?"

Matt shrugged "Got rid of it, the usual. Stopped the bad guys"

"And?"

"And?" Matt said not getting what he was asking. Peter smiled "The girl"

Matt nodded "Oh, yeah. Jess" he said as he remembered waking up to a note. He sighed "She went home"

"Home?"

"LA"

"Ah, so that's good right. I saved you guys, stopped the bad guy and all of us went home"

Matt nodded "Yeah, just a shame to see her go"

"Why?"

"Well she was my source of income" he said putting egg into his mouth.

"I'm sure you'll find another one" Peter said putting his fork into his sausage and taking a bite. Matt nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Of course I will, speaking of incomes. Did you find a job?"

Peter gave a heavy sigh "I thought about it"

Matt made a noise of approval as he took another bite of his eggs. Peter opened his pack and he pulled out pictures. "I know you can't see them, but I figured I'd do this"

Matt put his fork down and took the pictures. He ran his hands over the smooth surface. 'What are they pictures of?"

Peter smiled "Me"

Matt frowned, Peter sighed "There's a place for a photographer at the Daily Bugle. I thought I would work there"

"And you took pictures of yourself?"

Peter held his smile "J.J. Jameson wants pictures of Spider-Man, but no one has got a good one of him"

Matt furrowed his brow, he smirked "You are making money taking pictures of yourself as Spider-Man?"

Peter nodded, Matt chuckled "Not bad, do you have an ego Peter?" he asked in a light tone

"If I need to" Peter said

Matt chuckled as he handed the pictures of Spider-Man back to Peter. Matt nodded as he went back to eating his breakfast. "Well to the future Photographer of the Daily Bugle"

Peter smiled and he took a sip of his coffee. He looked out of the window, everything was falling into place.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sean**_

The weather stayed horrid, the sky was grey and the clouds were in anguish. Sean stared up at them as everything moved about. He watched as they moved quickly, running into one another and quickly forming together, the ones who weren't moving soon joined the rest. Then it was just one ominous cloud. The bottoms were dark grey and they became lighter as they traveled upward. Such a familiar sight that he's seen so often. That everyone has seen, he heard the sloshing footsteps of the men that Niko had with him, their boots sinking into the mud as they walked equipment and themselves toward their positions.

Sean turned around and the small mobile base was stationary. Sean had been left to his own devices as Niko made preparations. Sean swallowed as he watched a group of men move toward the ridge. The ridge that they had come down from, and over it was the small fishing town, then the Atlantic Ocean. He took a deep breath, the sea air was gone, now just the wet trees, and the opening for the small base. Sean began to walk toward a long row of Quinjets that faced another row. Sean quickly counted them, fifty Quinjets. They would need more than that if they were going to take them all on, but he had a feeling that Niko has plans for that. Sean walked toward a Quinjet that was actually the mobile command. It was like the other Quinjets, but the large console in the middle allowed them to see scans of the area, and plan accordingly.

Sean came around to the ramp, mud was gathering around at its edge, he placed his muddy boot onto the metal and slowly walked up into the Quinjet. Yelena was standing with her arms crossed, she was staring at the scans and she was ordering Niko's men around. He walked toward them, Niko's men made sure not to be in his way as he approached. Yelena glanced at him, and she looked at one of Niko's men. "Make sure they are on the top of the ridge, I want to see them before they approach the town."

"Yes ma'am" the man said and walked out of the Quinjet, not even attempting to look at Sean. He smirked and looked at the large console, the red triangles were their forces and placements. "I see you two don't mess around"

"Not when we want to kill someone" Yelena said, her eyes stayed on the console, the blue light reflected off them. Sean sighed "Then why do you need me?"

"Niko wanted you, so here you are"

"He wanted you too huh?" Sean asked

Yelena finally looked at him "He captured me and then asked me nicely. I agreed, after I kill Natalia, I'm shooting him in the head"

"So not an ally?"

"Not in the slightest, we're actually enemies"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Sean said

Yelena nodded "That's the jest, that's why I'm here"

"And he knows this?" Sean asked, his eyes doubtful.

"He doesn't care, his original plan was to kill himself after he killed Barnes anyway"

"I doubt that"

"Niko is crazy, and he uses people, you saw his lap dog"

"Silent guy?"

Yelena nodded "Nothing but a puppet, Niko will probably kill him"

"Then if he has little value, how much do you have?"

Yelena looked at him "I'd ask yourself that same question"

Sean smiled "I'm hard to kill"

"Not if he knows how to kill you"

"I'd like to see him try"

Yelena chuckled "So, come to gawk, or help?"

Sean looked at the scans "I don't see how much I could help, everything is covered"

"Exactly why you're going in first"

Sean smirked "I would have it no other way"

Yelena frowned as she stared at him, Sean looked at the console and he looked at her. "Where'd he find the silent puppet?"

"I don't know, he was here before me"

"So he's fast"

"Very"

"I bet I could kill him"

Yelena smirked and her eyes went toward the ramp and Magnus was standing there, shoulders wide and his masked face hiding any emotion. He stood there silently. Sean noticed what she was looking at, he saw him and chuckled "Just talking about you"

Magnus tilted his head and he walked toward them and pointed at the ridge. That was displayed as a hologram. Sean nodded "Yeah that's a ridge"

Magnus looked up at him and he didn't even look like he was breathing. Yelena had no intention in talking. Magnus put his hand on the console and he lightly tapped his fingers. He took a breath and walked around the console and stood before Sean. Who only smiled at the man he saw as nothing but a pest. "What?' he asked him.

Magnus glanced at Yelena and then he punched Sean in the face and jabbed him so quickly his hands were blurs and he kicked Sean into the hull of the Quinjet. Sean straightened his stance and he laughed "Still think I could kill you"

Magnus took a step forward and Sean threw a punch, Magnus caught his fist in his hand and he held it from hitting his chest. Magnus began to twist his wrist and Sean grimaced and he kicked Magnus, who dodge the kick and he moved like a ghost and grabbed Sean by the throat and slammed him up against the hull. Sean felt his fingers tightening around his throat.

Magnus vibrated his hand into a blur and he moved it to Sean's cheek and he cut his skin blood flowed out. "I think you proved your point" Niko said as he stood at the top of the ramp.

Magnus stopped his hand and he held Sean still and he looked at Niko, Sean swallowed. Magnus looked at Sean and he got close "Don't test me" he said, his voice was heavily accented and it sounded unstable, his words were shaky.

Yelena widened her eyes, it was the first time he'd ever spoken since she'd seen him. Niko laughed "I love a little rivalry, but don't make him kill you"

Sean nodded and Magnus let go of Sean's throat and he gasped for air and he put his hand to his cheek and looked at his fingers, blood was covering them. He looked at Niko "Okay, you're the boss, where do you want me?"

Niko smiled "I know the perfect place"

 _ **Steve**_

The Quinjet was flying steadily toward the Helicarrier. They were above the clouds, the sun was bright and the clouds were completely white. Steve was holding onto the controls as the helicarrier increased in size. He took a deep breath. He put his hand on the throttle and he slowed the Quinjet to a stop, the Quinjet stayed in a hover. Steve put auto-pilot on so it would stay where it was. He pressed a button and the pilot seat pulled away from the controls and turned. Natasha was standing there, her brow furrowed and her eyes questioning. "Steve?" she asked.

He took a breath and he stayed seated, he put his hand to his chin and he frowned. "Before we land, we need to talk"

Natasha nodded, her mind was racing, what did he want to talk about? The questioning lingered as Steve climbed out of the pilot seat. He stood close to her, his eyes staring directly into hers. A very different but familiar way, when they became partners he never stood this close. She looked up at him "What is it?" she asked, her voice was soft, but firm. Steve took a breath and he tilted his head, Natasha saw the two seats next to each other. Natasha walked over and took a seat, Steve soon followed, he put himself into the chair and he felt it against his entire back. Natasha kept her eyes on him, he was beginning to worry her. He opened his mouth to speak. "Nat" he said. He paused, his lips pierced and his eye blinked a few times, she saw his neck move slightly. He found his voice "When we capture Sean…"

The Quinjet was humming as Steve was silent again. "When we deal with Niko and Yelena, I don't know what to do after that"

Natasha was quiet, she blinked "You can do whatever you want to"

Steve nodded "I'm…worried"

"About what?" Natasha asked

Steve closed his eyes and he bit his lip slightly. So many things were going through his head, he wasn't sure what he should talk about first. He scratched his head and he sighed "I don't know" he said softly, to himself or to her, he didn't know.

Natasha put her hand on his thigh "Steve, are you okay?"

Steve stared at his hands, his blue eyes adverting their gaze. "No" he said as he looked at her. Natasha frowned, she moved closer, as close as she could get without falling out of the seat. Steve looked around the Quinjet, his eyes going everywhere, but her. Natasha took a breath "What is it?" she asked

Steve felt his eyes begin to water, he swallowed his feelings down. "I don't…I don't" he stammered as his eyes filled with tears. He put his hand to his face and he pressed them against his eyes and he wiped them. "I don't know" he said again.

Natasha looked at him, his eyes were avoiding her. "Hey, whatever it is. We'll do it together"

Steve sighed "There's so much" he said as he felt his throat tighten and he held back a break in his voice. "What's bothering you?"

"What isn't?" Steve asked

Natasha stayed silent, her hand touched his, and he took it squeezing gently. He smiled, but she could tell it wasn't a happy one. "I feel, ugh I don't know how if feel" He lowered his head "I…" he went to speak again, but stopped himself. Natasha opened her mouth to speak. "Steve, I know what happened at Clint's"

Steve put up his hand, he looked at her, the first time since they started their conversation. His eyes were full of tears, but none of them fell. He sighed "I…"

Natasha could tell her didn't know how to express what he was feeling, or talk about it. "Steve, are you upset with me?" she asked

Steve frowned "What?" he asked

Natasha shifted slightly in the seat, her eyes look from to the floor. "You want a baby don't you?" she asked softly

Steve was silent, his mouth turned dry "Nat…"

"No I get it, I can't give you one. Why would you stay with me? I can't give you what you want"

"Nat" Steve said again.

She didn't want to hear it "I believe you when you say you just want me, but eventually the feelings of wanting a baby is appealing. I know this, I don't blame you either."

Steve kept his eyes on her, she seemed to shrink. He knew what she was doing. He moved his hand toward her, but she moved away from him. Steve moved again, but she got up and walked away. Steve looked at her as she walked away to the other side of the Quinjet. Steve felt his chest getting light, like something was missing. He frowned and stood up. "Nat" he said softly, almost a whisper. Natasha looked at him "Not now Rogers" she said.

Steve lowered his head and he looked at her and his eyes were full of tears, but not one fell. He inhaled shakily. His own breathing escaped him, he felt his heart as it panicked. "Natasha" he said

She looked at him, "We better get going, don't want Sean escaping"

Steve watched as she sat in the pilot seat and began to pilot the Quinjet. They moved toward the Helicarrier. Steve frowned "What is happening?" he asked.

Natasha gripped the controls tightly, her fear was behind her thoughts. She could feel her emotions coming to the surface. She pushed them away, she didn't want to feel right now. It was easier not to. She could hear the desperation in his voice. She pushed the thoughts of him out. She looked back at him and spoke like she used to. "We're here to capture Richardson"

Steve stared at her "Nat, what…"

Natasha gripped the controls tighter, she saw the ring on her finger. She felt her heart breaking, she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep him. She quickly pulled the ring off, such a quick act, but it felt like she was tearing herself apart. She tossed it back at him.

Steve caught the ring and he looked down at it, he felt the small weight of it in his palm. The black diamond shimmered and he held it tightly. His hand closing around it. "Natasha" he said

"We have a job to do Rogers"

Steve frowned "Don't do this" he said

Natasha held back tears at his voice, it made her feel even worse, but she knew that he would never be truly happy with her. It was better for him to find someone he could be with. She stayed silent, Steve inhaled deeply "I love you Nat."

"It was just feelings Rogers, just a thing" she lied. _Better for him to move on._

He clenched his jaw "No one but you" he said

Natasha felt tears in her eyes, but she pushed the feelings down, she hadn't forced emotions away for a long time, but it was becoming easier. The thought of it becoming easier frightened her. Steve took a deep breath "So what, everything was just…"

"A thing" she said again, her voice cold and blunt.

"But, what you said"

"I'm a spy Rogers, do you think you're immune to manipulation?" she asked

Steve frowned, he gawked at her "I don't believe you"

"Believe what you want, it was fun while it lasted" she wanted to punch herself in the face, why did she say that?

Steve frowned "Well I guess everything about you was true" he said coldly. Natasha knew it was coming. Steve chuckled "I guess they were all right, you're nothing but a cold person without a heart. You wrapped me around your finger, and played around with me like a predator does with its prey. Making me feel for you, acting like you loved me. You did a good job too. I guess I'm the example of your best work" he said coldly.

Natasha felt her hands go limp around the controls, the Helicarrier was in front of them, she swallowed and she wanted to cry, but she pushed the feelings down. "You caught me" she responded.

Steve inhaled, his nostrils flaring. He knew she was lying, she had to be. He didn't accept the fact that she faked it all, how could she fake it all? Everything, Red Room, everything she said to him. How she looked at him, how… He took a deep breath. He nodded "Well I hope you're happy Romanoff. I hope I never…I don't" he said and he put his tensed up. And he felt his mind go crazy. Why now, of all the times to do this why now? He knew she was lying, she just wanted him to move on. Yes he wants a baby, but he wanted one with her, they could have adopted. He knew what she was doing

She was trying to get him to move on, make him think she didn't care, that she played him. He had to admit she was doing a good job, but it was her job, she was trained to do this. He just forgot she could be like this, he hadn't seen it in a long time. He opened his palm and he looked at the ring. He put it in his belt, he closed it safely away. He looked into her red locks. "I hope you find someone that you want. I'll expect to see you gone after this. You can run away, just like you wanted to do a year ago"

Natasha refrained from looking back at him. He was trying to get her to stop what she was doing, but she knew in the long run, he wanted a baby. She didn't want to adopt, she wanted one herself, but it was easier to live with that by herself than having Steve going through it. She brought the Quinjet into the Hangar. Steve grabbed his shield and he put on his helmet. He took a deep breath. He didn't want it to be true, he had a thought that he had fallen asleep on the way over here, but it was too real. The Quinjet landed and the ramp began to descend. Steve took a deep breath, he planned on acting like nothing was wrong, because there was nothing wrong. He knew that Natasha was doing what she thinks is best for him. She wants him to be happy, and he felt his heart ache at the thought of what she must be feeling. How many times has she done this, try to do what she thought was best, just so he could be happy. He was happy, but right now he felt like someone had kicked him in the chest. He looked back at her and she was staring ahead. He knew she wasn't going to look back at him, she was keeping it together. Steve nodded and he looked ahead, he couldn't see anyone else in his life than Natasha. Sadly for her, he wasn't going to move on, not this time.

He took a deep breath and walked down the ramp.

Natasha stayed in the Quinjet for a moment, she put her hands on her legs she felt like throwing up. She felt tears come to her eyes and they fell down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped the tears away. She swallowed down the feelings and she put on her best acting face. She faltered for a moment, why did she do that? She just broke up with Steve and acted like she did everything just so she could sleep with him. He didn't believe her, he couldn't believe her. She didn't believe it herself, it was the one lie that she never should have said. She put her hands to her face and took a deep breath. She always found a way to fuck things up. Time and time again, her past had come to mess her up again. Not Red Room, but her past fears. She wasn't even sure that Steve was going to talk about having a baby, she assumed and took it from there. She let her fear of him not seeing her as suitable get the best of her, and she just ruined their relationship. There was no way he would forgive her for this, she screwed up. She suddenly heard Steve's words in her head. _Don't let the fear of the past stop you from being happy. You deserve to be happy._

She closed her eyes, she never really listened to him, but look at what she just did. She closed her eyes and if she was someone else, she would smack her in the face and tell her to crawl on her hands and knees and beg for Steve's forgiveness and beg him to take her back. But why would someone take someone back after they basically told them that they didn't mean anything to them? She took a deep breath and she only thought of one thing: _Damn it._

 _ **Tony**_

New York was lively, the clouds covered most of the sky, but the sunlight would peak through on occasion. He could see the sky for a few moments then the clouds would form together and it would be gone. Tony quickly opened the oven and pulled out the meal. He quickly set it down and closed the oven. He looked at his watch, he had five minutes till Pepper would be walking out of the elevator. His heart was racing in anxiousness as he quickly set up the plates and the table was ready, after he placed the silverware down he went to the meal and he began to cut into it. He made a lasagna, not a big one either, if it was any bigger he probably would have burned it.

Tony set the knife down and he heard FRIDAY speak. "Miss Potts in on her way up boss"

"Thank you, everything is off right?"

"Yes" FRIDAY said "The lab is shut down and the suit is almost complete"

Tony nodded "I'll double check" he quickly ran into the lab and he checked everything as quick as he could. He saw the percent of the suit, he quickly pressed the button on the console and it turned off. He sighed and walked out of the lab. The console flickered and came back to life. Tony walked down the stairs, FRIDAY went to speak "Boss…"

"Not now FRIDAY, only if it's an emergency"

"Yes boss" she said and she made sure not to tell him anything.

Tony heard the elevator open and he felt his phone vibrate. He glanced down at it and it was Fury, he declined the call and out the phone away, turning it off. He saw Pepper walk into the main area, her hair was up and she was wearing a very simple navy blue dress. Tony smiled "I hope you like lasagna" he said

Pepper smiled, she saw the table. She was still being cautious, but she was happy to see him. "I love lasagna"

Tony nodded and he walked her over to the table that was set for two. He pulled the chair out for her. She looked at him as she sat down. Tony took a quick breath and hurried off to get the food. Pepper smile as she watched him, he was anxious about something, probably hoping he doesn't mess anything up. It was sweet, Tony came back with two plates with a square of lasagna on both. He set it down in front of her and he placed his on the over side. He swallowed "I know its noon, but wine?" he asked

Pepper chuckled "When has that ever stopped us, yes"

Tony grabbed a bottle of wine and poured them two glasses. He gave the glass to her and she took it. She sipped the wine as Tony set the bottle down. He went to his seat and he quickly placed himself in it. He stared intently at her "I thought you would have said no to this"

Pepper took a bite of the lasagna. She chewed and swallowed "I thought about it, but I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said as he took a bite of lasagna. Pepper smiled "So what have you been up to?"

"I tried putting myself into work after you left, but I couldn't function. So I drank" he said honestly.

Pepper looked instantly upset "I didn't mean for it…"

"It's okay, I got better, although I was miserable not having you here"

"Well the past few weeks haven't been very nice without you either"

Tony sighed as he took another bite of the lasagna. Pepper sipped on her wine. "I want to try and make it work"

"Me too" he said

Pepper smiled, they began to speak about what she had been up to. She has spent most of her time at work, doing the same thing he tried to do, except the drinking part. Tony listened intently, not even thinking about anything else. He smiled as Pepper talked about the company and he remarked with his usual demeanor, which made her laugh. Tony smiled as he drank his wine, it was going well.

 _ **Bucky**_

With everything that was happening, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. Everyone had arrived, the Helicarrier was moving on to the fishing town. Everything seemed still, they had moved to the Conference room, where they could finalize on the plans before they acted. Bucky was sitting the farthest from the door, facing it, as usual. His hands were on his thighs, Hill was next to him. Rhodey was seated across from them, Fury next to him. Allen had arrived not long after Steve and Natasha had. Which brought on his current thoughts. He wasn't even thinking about Sean, he had his eyes on Steve.

Bucky was there when Steve and Natasha arrived, but when Steve walked out of the Quinjet, he seemed different. Different than the last time he saw him, which was only a day ago. He seemed less intuitive, like he was lost in his thoughts. Bucky noticed Natasha was the same, he had a feeling something happened.

Bucky glanced over Natasha as Fury gave the details that they already knew. She wasn't wearing the engagement ring, then again he knew she didn't wear it unless she was in private. But the last time he saw her she had it on, she may have left it at the facility, but by the way she wouldn't look at Steve, almost like she was to ashamed to look at him. Bucky found it curious, but he pushed the thoughts away, they needed to focus on the task at hand. Fury was just finishing the layout of the town.

Steve apparently made the same choice as he did, he was listening to Fury, absorbing the work. Steve only did that when he was upset, sure he listened all the time, but he had a look that he had only seen whenever Steve was worried about something. No one else noticed but him, he was sure Natasha did, she just stayed quiet and looked at Fury they were both absorbing it. Bucky knew something was wrong.

Steve shifted in his chair "I think it would be better if Rhodey hangs back till we get Sean out of the small house."

Rhodey gave a nod "All three of us would make it crowded"

Fury nodded "Allen, I want you standing by as well. I want eyes down there, you tell me what is going on"

Allen nodded "Yes sir"

"Hill and I will keep the cell open and ready" Natasha said, the first words she'd spoken since she arrived.

Hill gave a confirmation nod and she glanced at Bucky, who was staring at Steve. She frowned slightly, but pushed away the thought. Steve took a slow deep breath and eh looked over and saw Bucky staring at him. He moved his eyes away, Bucky had the evidence now. Something was clearly wrong, he would clear it up on the way down there. He wanted Steve to be focused. They both knew far too well what happened on missions when you weren't focused.

And Agent came in, he was in a hurry "Director, we have arrived"

Fury nodded "Good, you know what to do, let's get this done"

Then everyone was on the move, Fury went to the Bridge, Natasha and Hill were gone. And Rhodey climbed back into his suit and was on his way to the top deck to take off. Allen had gone ahead and went to get himself down there. It was just him and Steve left. Bucky watched as Steve slowly got out of his chair and walked to the door. Bucky walked after him. "Ready?" he asked, knowing that he wasn't.

Steve gave him a small glance "Not really"

"I figured something was wrong"

Steve sighed "Yeah, was it that obvious?"

"Not if they hadn't known you since you were a kid"

Steve let out a breath, it was long and dreadful. Bucky swallowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but Steve just handed him something instead. Bucky put his hand out and Steve dropped whatever was in his hand into his. Bucky felt the small weight, he opened his hand and looked at it. It was the ring, she hadn't left it at the facility. He frowned "What happened?"

Steve was silent for a long while, his mind racing on what he wanted to say. "She basically broke it off"

"Why?"

"Ever since the idea of not being able to have a baby entered her mind it has been constantly eating away at her"

Bucky nodded, if there was one thing that Natasha had a hard time not letting go, it was that. "Well being told that when you don't have anyone is different than being with someone"

"I know, but she just"

"Assumed and took it from there?"

"Yes"

"Natasha does that when she's afraid"

"I know, I just don't see afraid very much"

Bucky sighed as he looked at the ring in his hand. "Natasha feels that she isn't good enough for you"

"She's told me that, but doesn't she get it that it doesn't matter?"

"She may get it, but the fear is still there. She knows you've always wanted a family of your own"

"We could adopt"

Bucky scoffed "Really Steve, you adopt. Come on man, you always wanted your own kid"

Steve was silent "Yeah, but I don't want to lose Natasha just because of this. I would adopt, nothing is wrong with that"

"No it's not, but have you considered that maybe she doesn't want to adopt?"

Steve frowned "No, I just thought since she is how she is that adopting would… ah hell" he said realizing it.

"You forget that she is as old as we are" Bucky said

"Yeah, I did. Even I forget that I'm ninety-seven years old"

"Me, too pal" Bucky said with a small smile, he was hoping it would help cheer him up a bit, but Steve just kept frowning. Bucky took a deep breath "Well I am also going to guess that she tried to make you upset"

"She did a really good job too" Steve exhaled a long annoyed breath "I wish I didn't say what I said"

"Well most people do when they get into a fight"

"Jerk"

"Punk"

Steve took a deep breath and took the ring from Bucky and put it back into his belt. "Well she can't get rid of me that easily"

Bucky smiled at Steve's determination. "That's my boy" he teased.

Steve laughed "After we deal with all of this, me and Nat can work out our problems. We still have a lot"

"Relationships are hard work"

"Tell me about it" Steve said as they entered the Hangar and walked toward Bucky's Quinjet.

 _ **Tony**_

Lunch was going very well, they were both laughing and enjoying each other's company. No one could have guessed that they were having relationship issues. The food was good, the wine was delicious and Tony was making Pepper laugh. They were talking about their first year together when she started working for him. Funny to look back on how things used to be. Tony was enjoying himself immensely, he wondered why he let things happened the way they did. He just got lost in his work, usually Jarvis helped him get out of it. FRIDAY was another story, a different personality. She wasn't like a butler, she was more of an assistant who just worked, and didn't care about much else. Once Tony stopped working that was the end of it.

Up the stairs to his lab which he swore he turned everything off. Which he did, except for one thing. The console that was doing the finishing touches on the new suit. The paint job, the suit was on a screen and the percent was displayed: 98%

Tony took another sip from his glass of wine. He looked at Pepper, she was smiling at him. She was beautiful. He took a deep breath "Why did things get the way they did?" he asked

Pepper sighed, her shoulder shifted "I guess when my work ended, your was still going on"

"Yeah, but it's not like I have a deadline to meet"

"You do, just in your head. You always have"

Tony smiled and finished his wine. Pepper took a deep breath "The place looks nice, clean" she said with a chuckle. Tony laughed too, she was right after all. He stared intently at her, her blue eyes were shimmering. He took a deep breath.

99%

"Well, all my time is on you"

Pepper smiled "You could at least give yourself reasonable hours"

Tony chuckled "I probably should"

Pepper's white teeth shined "Well at least…"

A loud ring came from the lab. Tony frowned. He looked back at the lab. Pepper frowned "are you working?" she asked, Tony felt the atmosphere suddenly change from sunshine and daisies to a cold and distained wasteland. He took breath "No" he said

The Lab kept ringing. Pepper nodded her head "You are working"

"I turned it off, I swear to God I turned it off." He said looking back at the lab. Pepper nodded "So what, have a lunch with me, then once it was finished find some reason to go work on it?"

Tony knew Pepper was ready to storm out. "Potts it's not what you think it is"

"Oh I'm know what it is" She said bitterly and she stood up and marched toward the lab. Tony's heart jumped and he ran after her. "Pepper, can we talk about this?"

"Just can't stop working on suits can you?" she asked harshly

Tony sighed as he tried to catch up to her, but she was already at the top of the stairs. "FRIDAY turn on everything" Pepper ordered

The lab came to life and everything was back to work. Tony got to the top of the stairs as Pepper pushed the lab door open. Tony rushed in after her, she wasn't supposed to see it yet. He stopped at the entrance, Pepper was standing there, frozen in place. It was an Iron Man suit alright, but one she had never even seen before. The suit was smaller, it was for someone else the metal was a silver with a red accents, and the accents had a tinge of pink in it, giving it a bright red color. Pepper looked at the screen and saw the name of the suit. Rescue.

Pepper slowly turned around and stared at a nervous Tony, whose heart felt like it was going to explode. He cleared his throat and he took a breath and spoke sheepishly, afraid what anger may be unleashed "Surprise."

 **Author's Note: Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Clint**_

The heat of the sun was pressing through the car. Luckily the air conditioning worked. Clint had turned it on as soon as they got the car, but they still had to sit in the thick heat first. Sam was driving, the sun was beaming. Clint covered his eyes from it. "California" he said

Sam nodded as he signaled to turn left. Clint felt the car turn and he opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, Scott had his own place now. Sam told him about what he'd been up to since they last saw him. Scott had a difficult time getting one since he was an ex-con. No one liked to have them in a building. Their white car that they rented took another left turn and they entered a small street with a set of apartments on either side. Sam studied the numbers, then he saw Scott's. He turned into a parking spot and he put the car in park. Clint was out the door before Sam could get his seat belt off.

Clint looked around, he studied the tops of the roofs, he looked back down the street and he noticed another car coming. Sam walked passed him "Come on"

Clint turned away from the car and followed Sam toward the apartment building. Sam grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. He walked into the cold apartment, Clint closed the door behind him. They both took a deep breath. "Which one does he live in?" Clint asked

"Very top"

Clint nodded and they began to ascend the stairs. Clint got up them a little faster than Sam. He sniffed, the place smelled like cigarettes. Not the nicest place, but if you were looking for a place, not bad. They climbed two more flights of stairs and they came to the last seven rooms. Sam pointed to the one on the right at the end of the hall. Clint walked forward, he glanced down and noticed a line of ants moving toward the door and they marched underneath it. Clint nodded and he knocked on the door.

Sam joined him a moment later and they could hear scuffling behind the door, then the lock made a loud snap and the door opened. Scott was standing there in a robe, a light purple one and it was short, very short. Sam and Clint both stared at him. Scott looked at them and realized what he was wearing. "Bad time?" Clint asked

Scott chuckled and his smile disappeared, "Can you guys give me one second?"

Sam and Clint nodded and Scott slammed the door in their faces. They looked at each other as the commotion behind the door got louder. Then the door opened again, Scott was now in jeans and no shirt. "Come in" he said.

Clint walked in first and he looked around the apartment, clean kitchen. At least he kept up after himself. Sam entered next and Scott closed the door and locked it with a smile. "So what is the meaning of this visit?" he asked

Clint was still looking at the cabinets as he spoke "We need you to come in"

Scott frowned slightly "Come in, what's happened?"

"We found Sean Richardson"

"The guy dressed like Captain America on the news?"

"Yeah, that one" Clint said and he heard someone moving in the bedroom of the apartment. He frowned "Is there someone here?"

Scott jumped slightly from the shock of the question "What, um…well"

Clint saw as Hope walked out of the room, she was wearing Scott's shirt and maybe underwear. Her eyes widened "Oh, hello" she said

Scott swallowed, he could feel his heart beating in his throat. Sam chuckled "The robe, yeah" he said

Scott nodded "yeah, anyway you need me to come in"

"Yeah, get ready, just leave the robe" Clint said teasingly

Scott sighed "I grabbed the first piece of clothing I could find" in his own defense.

"You still could have put on pants" Clint called after him as Scott disappeared into the bedroom. Sam and Clint were now alone with Hope as she stood by the small dining room table. "So who are you guys?"

"Clint Barton" Clint said giving her his hand. She shook it with a firm grasp. Sam smiled "We've met"

"Wilson, right?"

Sam nodded "We need Scott's help again"

"What dire catastrophe have you guys created this time?" she asked

"We didn't make anything, just our two top bad guys on our list are now working together, and we're trying to stop a third from joining the party."

Hope nodded "Sorry if I seem a little…"

"Questioning" Sam said

Hope nodded "Yeah, the past two years have not been good for you guys"

"Tell me about it" Clint said with a heavy sigh. Hope smirked "So the guy from the news"

"Sean Richardson" Clint said. Hope nodded "This guy Richardson, what makes him so dangerous?"

"Well for one he can kill you with one punch" Clint said

"And he's basically invulnerable" Sam added

Hope widened her eyes "Quite a bad guy to be trying to go up against"

"Only a few of us can fight him, so they're the ones who went to get him"

"Then what are the rest of you doing?"

"Getting prepared for Niko Constantin, top bad guy. He's planning something and Steve is sure that once they get Sean, Niko will show himself. So we're getting ready for what he's going to throw at us."

Sam nodded "We need all the help we can get"

"Have you guys talked to the Government?"

"No, we can handle it"

"And if you can't?"

"We can, and this way not everyone gets hurt" Clint said

Hope shrugged "can't blame you for that"

Clint studied the rest of the apartment as Hope walked away and went into the bedroom. Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Clint noticed that Sam seemed annoyed, probably wanted to get Scott as fast as possible. He understood the feeling, the longer they took the harder it would be to help the others. Clint sat down on the couch as they waited. It was comfortable, but Clint wasn't looking to relax. Sam had his eyes closed as he continued to lean against the counter. Clint took a breath "Do you think this is a good plan?" Clint asked, he didn't care to look at Sam.

"Not the best, but not the worst" Sam said with his eyes still closed.

"Indifferent then"

"Yeah, I know I can't fight Sean by myself"

"Me either, but we all could be on the Helicarrier"

"What if Niko attacked the Facility?"

"This is Niko we're talking about, he'd know if we weren't all at the Facility"

Sam nodded, then he frowned "Say that again"

"What, that he'd know if we weren't at the Facility?" he asked

Sam pushed off the counter "Where are most of us?"

"At the Facility" Clint said

Sam nodded "Who above all else does Niko want dead?"

Clint frowned "That would be Bucky, but…" He paused then his eyes widened "Are you saying he knows what we're doing?"

"Maybe" Sam said

Clint pulled himself off the couch and walked toward Sam "Well, we know we don't have a moll"

"Seems we keep running into molls"

Clint shook his head "Niko doesn't have a moll in the Facility"

"Yelena got one in"

"A robot that could disguise itself, a bit different than an actual agent"

"Maybe I'm just trying to think of something" Sam said

"We can worry about Niko, when he shows himself"

"Yeah, but when will that be"

"Today, tomorrow, a week from now. I don't know. But I agree with Cap, once we get Richardson, Niko will act"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Clint patted him on the shoulder "Let's just focus on getting Scott back to the Facility, let's do the task at hand"

Sam nodded, Clint heard the bedroom door open and Scott stood there "Ready to go" he said, he had a large duffle bag handing at his side. The bedroom door opened again and Hope stood behind him, she had a duffle bag as well "I'm coming too"

Scott chuckled "I can't stop her"

Clint nodded "At least we have room in the car" he said eyeing Sam. He just smiled "Well, Ant-Man, now what do we call you?"

Hope looked at them and a small smile came to her lips "Wasp"

 _ **Bucky**_

The Quinjet dipped through the clouds as they left the Helicarrier. The clouds hugged the Quinjet tightly as it moved through them. The canopy became covered in water as they went through the clouds that turned dark grey. The rain slammed into the sides of the metal hull and the engines roared as water splashed against them. Bucky held onto the controls as he brought them in. Allen wasn't far behind. "Stay close" Bucky said

Steve was holding onto the handles on the ceiling. He held on tightly as Bucky brought the Quinjet to the right. Allen's voice came through the comm. "Right behind you"

"To your left" Rhodey said

Bucky looked to the left and he saw Rhodey flying next to him. The Quinjet came out of the clouds and the fishing town was far below them. Steve took a deep breath, he'd forgotten how Bucky flies. Bucky hit the thrusters and the Quinjet shot forward and the engines hummed. Allen took a right and his Quinjet went for the forest that surrounded the town. Steve saw them going to the same place, he looked to the left and saw the large ridge. He took a deep breath as his eyes went back to the landing zone. Bucky slowed the Quinjet and he brought it down for the landing. There was an opening in the trees that was fifty feet from Allen's Quinjet. Bucky landed and he killed the engine. Steve felt the Quinjet stop moving and the engines whined softly as they turned off. His hands slowly let go of the handles. He shook them as they were stiff from is grip. He turned to the ramp. Bucky unclipped himself and climbed out of the pilot seat. He walked over to the long rack of guns. Bucky had them put there a few months ago, better than opening a crate.

Steve looked at them as Bucky grabbed one. "Take one Steve" Bucky said

Steve shrugged "Never needed them"

Bucky grabbed the ammo that was beside the rifle and he slammed the magazine into the rifle and cocked it back. He shrugged "Here"

Steve turned and caught the pistol that Bucky tossed him. He looked at the pistol that seemed very familiar. He frowned and it was a M1911. He pulled it out of the holster and he chuckled "This is mine"

Bucky nodded "I know, thought you'd want it back"

Steve smiled at him and he quickly strapped the holster around his thigh. He snapped it into place on his belt and he looked at the ramp. "Good?"

"Yep" Bucky said as he grabbed a few more clips and shoved them into his vest. Steve smacked the manual release button and the ramp descended. Bucky stood there behind him, holding the rifle. The ramp sunk into the wet ground, Steve pulled the shield off his back and slipped it onto his left arm. He walked out and he scanned the area. Bucky had the rifle up and he aimed around, he took a deep breath. Their boots sunk into the ground slightly and light rain was falling.

Bucky saw Allen and he had a sniper in his hands. He gave them a nod and they continued toward the shack that Sean had been living in. Allen diverted to the incline, he was going to stay a good distance away and fire at Sean if he had to. Rhodey was hovering above the trees, he looked down at them and gave them a hand movement and they moved forward. Bucky had the rifle up as they lightly jogged toward the shack, they moved quickly and silently. Steve had his shield ready, his eyes looking for anything.

Rhodey kept an eye out from above, there wasn't any movement. Sean was sure going to be surprised. He spotted the shack and he gave Steve the hand movement and they slowed. Bucky could see the shack and he slowed his breathing, he held the rifle tightly as they approached. Steve glanced to his right and he could see the town, busy with peaceful life. He took a deep breath and they came to the shack. Bucky gave him a nod and Steve got in front of him and Bucky was close behind. They both approached the shack, Steve ready to block anything.

Bucky kept his eyes on the small window, but he saw nothing. They came to the porch and they stood before the door. Bucky moved away from Steve and he stood ready, Steve looked back at him and he grabbed the door and slowly opened it. He peered into the shack and he stepped inside, it was dark. Empty. Steve frowned and he took another step forward and he felt a tug and heard a click. His eyes widened "Get back!" he yelled and he saw a set of charges in front of him and it beeped. He brought his shield up and jumped. The charges went green and exploded.

Bucky was already away when it exploded and the shockwave knocked him into a tree. Steve flew out of the door and landed on his back and he rolled. He was face down in the wet dirt as Bucky heard footsteps. He turned and saw a team of Agents. Then a loud clap came and a bullet burst through one of their heads. Bucky heard Allen's voice "Niko's men!" another clap followed.

Bucky aimed and fired at the two men that exposed themselves. Bucky looked over at Steve, he was still lying motionless in the dirt. Allen fired his sniper again and hit another Agent. Bucky hugged the tree as they fired at him. Bullets tore into the bark and white wood exploded outward. Bucky quickly peaked and fired. He took out two of them. He looked up and he saw Rhodey flew into the tree and landed. He put his arms forward and fired. Tracers smacked into the ground and sent dirt flying into the air as the team of Niko's men were quickly disposed of.

Rhodey lowered his arms and he looked at Bucky. Allen came running from his position and Bucky was already kneeling by Steve. Bucky put his hand on him and turned him over, Steve's eyes shot open. He inhaled and Bucky smiled "You lucky son of a bitch"

Steve groaned "Help me up"

Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled Steve up to his feet. Bucky looked at his shield, it was now covered in soot and smeared with explosive residue. Steve looked around "What'd I miss?"

"Niko is hear" Allen said

"When?"

"Sorry guys, bad intel. Niko must have been here since the start."

"Sean wasn't in the shack" Bucky said

Rhodey looked up the incline and stared at the ridge and he watched as his targeting system lit up with red targets. "Guys, the ridge"

Steve looked and he saw men moving "get back to the Quinjets"

They all sprinted back toward their Quinjets. Rhodey ignited his thrusters and flew up into the air and went toward the men on the ridge. He saw a line of them. His mini gun locked on and fired at them. Rhodey saw an anti-air launcher. He locked on and a slot on his shoulder opened and sent out small rockets. They flew out and hit the placement and it exploded. Sending fire and smoke upward. Rhodey saw them aim at him and fire. Their bullets hit him harmlessly as he aimed his wrists and fired. They scattered as his fired upon them. He heard Steve's voice in his ear "Rhodey regroup"

He nodded and flew upward and he saw the Quinjets rising out of the trees and went into the air. Rhodey shot forward and joined them as they ascended into the sky. Bucky wiped water from his face as he held the controls. Steve patched himself into Fury. "Fury Niko's here"

"What?"

"We got bad Intel, his men are here too. Sean's already with him"

"Shit, get back up here"

"Already on our way" Steve went to continue, but Bucky spoke up "We got company" Steve saw Quinjets fly over the ridge. Steve took a deep breath "Can't make it Nick, get the Helicarrier down here. Niko has Quinjets. A lot of them"

"Copy that" Fury said

Steve grabbed the handle on the ceiling as Bucky took a sharp right. "Rhodes, stay behind me"

"Copy that"

Bucky brought the Quinjet around and they flew toward the large mass of Quinjets. Bucky looked back Steve "Strap yourself in"

Steve set his shield down and climbed into the co-pilot seat. He strapped himself in. Bucky glanced over "I upgraded it, I have a gun that you can use"

Steve pressed the button and a control came up out of the console and it had a trigger on it. Steve placed his hand on it and the bottom of the Quinjet opened and gun came out and Steve was able to move it around and there was a camera on it so he could see what he was shooting at. "Got it" he said

Bucky looked ahead, he saw the Quinjets forming up. "Allen you with me?"

"Did you really have to ask" his Quinjet came up next to them. Bucky nodded "Rhodes we'll handle the front, you handle the back"

"Copy"

The mass of Quinjets was getting closer. Bucky took a deep breath. Steve brought the gun he was controlling around and he was facing the back of the Quinjet, he could see Rhodey. He gripped the controls tightly as he suddenly thought of Natasha. He took a deep breath, he hoped he got to see her again.

Bucky inhaled and he yelled "Right" he turned the controls. Bucky and Allen's Quinjets took a right and they both fired at the passing enemy Quinjets. Bucky hit one and it exploded. Allen gritted his teeth as their Quinjets went to the left and they circled around. Rhodey locked on and fired at them as they flew past them. He got three.

Steve aimed to the left and he pressed the trigger. The gun at the bottom of the Quinjet barked as bullets shot out of the barrel. Steve hit one Quinjet and it engulfed in smoke and flew downward and hit the trees and exploded. The Quinjets turned fully around and Niko's were coming back at them. Bucky took a deep breath "We can't do that again"

"I know we need to split up" Allen's voice said.

"We can keep this up" Rhodey said confidently. Bucky sighed "Allen's right, they know what we're doing. Allen, Rhodes stick together. I will diverge and hopefully take a few of them with me"

"Copy" Rhodey said, there was nothing more to say. Steve could tell he wanted to say more, he pushed the stray thought out of his mind and he focused on firing the gun. Bucky took another deep breath "Hold on Steve"

Steve nodded and Bucky took the Quinjet out of the formation and banked hard to the right. Steve felt his stomach turn and he sighed, he was glad he was used to that. The Quinjet was soon followed by twenty of Niko's. Bucky pressed a few buttons and the Quinjet fired four rockets out the back of it. Steve turned the turret and he fired at the following Quinjets. He took a few out as one fired at them. Bucky yanked on the controls and dodge the fire. The bullets missed them and went off into the air, never to be found. Bucky gripped the controls and he pulled back and the Quinjet slowed rapidly. Steve steadied himself as he continued to fire at the Quinjets.

The view went upside down and Bucky turned them over and he saw Allen and Rhodey being followed by the rest.

Rhodey fired at two Quinjets and he saw them ignite and burst into flames. "Bring it" he said as he fired a rocket and it hit another one. Allen took a right and he saw one in front of him and he fired and caught the wing. The Quinjet slowed and Allen flew past it. Rhodey aimed one arm and fired at the weakened Quinjet and it exploded. "Keep'em coming" Rhodey remarked.

Allen laughed as he brought the Quinjet around and he quickly had to divert as a missile came toward him. Allen dodge the missile, but it curved and came back around. Allen groaned "Heat seekers"

Rhodey then saw the Quinjets behind them, all fire two heat seekers. "Shit" Rhodey said.

Allen fought the controls as he began to evade the missiles. He felt a jolt when a Quinjet shot his hull with armor piercing rounds. The hull was breached and cold air entered the Quinjet. Then another jolt and the top of the Quinjet ripped open and the console had a bullet fly through it and it spit sparks out at Allen. "I'm hit" he yelled over the raging wind.

Rhodey flew upward and brought himself over the Quinjet and landed himself through the opening. Allen looked back at him "Barnes" Allen said

"Yeah Allen"

"I'm going down"

There was silence then Steve's voice came "Rhodey can you get Allen to our Quinjet?"

"Yeah"

"Do it" Steve ordered.

Allen put on auto-pilot and he quickly unclipped himself. He climbed out of the pilot seat as it turned on its own. He grabbed his rifle and slung it over his chest and he hugged Rhodey "Let's not talk about this"

"Agreed" Rhodey said

Rhodey ignited his thruster and flew up and out of the Quinjet as the heat seekers hit the Quinjet moments later and exploded. Allen held on tight as Rhodey flew them toward Bucky's Quinjet. "Inbound" Rhodey said

Bucky nodded and he lowered the ramp, cold air entered the Quinjet and Bucky barrel rolled and took a right. He heard a groan from Steve and it almost made him smile. He lost them for a few moments. "Now!" Bucky yelled.

Rhodey saw his opening and he flew toward them and he grabbed Allen and threw him into the Quinjet as he flew past. Allen landed and slid across the floor. Bucky closed the ramp and he looked back "You good?"

Allen responded with a silent thumbs up "I may puke" he groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Bucky frowned "You better not"

Allen nodded "We're okay, kept it down"

Steve locked onto another Quinjet and fired. Bucky took a sharp breath and he opened the comm. "Fury where are you?"

"Look up" Fury said

Bucky brought the Quinjet around and he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier come out of the clouds and its gun were ready and it fired upon the Quinjets. Niko's men didn't see that coming, soon their number dropped drastically. Allen laughed "Kill'em all Nick"

The Helicarrier stayed high, but it didn't need to go any lower, the guns were making quick work of Niko's men. Steve took a deep breath. Fury's voice came back and he swore it sounded happy. "Get your asses on board"

"Copy that" Bucky said

Bucky brought the Quinjet around and he flew up toward the Helicarrier. Niko's men were fleeing and flying over the ridge. Allen made a whoop "I love it when they run away!"

Steve was happy for some enthusiasm, but he eyed the Quinjets, they didn't seem to be running away. Bucky noticed too "What are they doing?"

Steve shrugged "Just get us to the Helicarrier"

Bucky nodded and he put his hand on the thrusters and they flew upward quickly. Rhodey saw the last Quinjet flew over the ridge and he took a deep breath. "They looked like they were running away to me"

"Yeah, but where to?" Steve said

Bucky took a deep breath and he slowed the Quinjet. Steve frowned "Buck what, are you, doing?"

Bucky shrugged "Following them"

Allen looked at them "They're probably long gone by now. Got over the ridge and flew as fast as they could."

"Maybe" Bucky said

"Okay, follow them, but if there's any trouble you turn us around and get us back to the Helicarrier" Steve said

Bucky nodded as he made the Quinjet fly toward the ridge. "Nick, we're seeing where they're going" he said

"I'm having the Helicarrier move there as well"

"Okay, just be prepared for us to make a quick return"

"Got it" Fury said

The Quinjet flew closer to the ridge and Rhodey was next to them. "I'm going to head back to the Helicarrier"

"Go, but keep an eye out" Steve said

Rhodey flew upward and toward the Helicarrier, he looked back as he went, it was so cloudy he could barely see. He wasn't picking anything up on his scanners either. "Hey guys, you see anything on your scanners?"

Bucky looked at the scanner and he wasn't seeing a thing, there was nothing out there. "Nothing, just keep your eyes peeled"

"Fury, is the Helicarrier picking anything up?" Rhodey asked

"Not a thing" Fury responded

Steve was hating this more and more, they were now over the ridge. Bucky had a strange feeling, it was like everything went quiet. He kept the Quinjet steady ahead. He looked at Steve, he didn't look happy either. They made it over the ridge and were far over it. It was beginning to shrink behind them. Bucky nodded "Okay, that's far enough, Allen you were right, they ran"

Allen nodded "Let's get back to the Helicarrier"

"I agree" Steve said

Bucky nodded and he turned the Quinjet and they began to fly back toward the Helicarrier, which they could see was hovering over the ridge. Bucky noticed that the rain had stopped, but now it was just incredibly foggy. Bucky took a quick breath and they returned to the Helicarrier. Bucky was about to bring them into the Hangar when his scanner beeped. Bucky brought the Quinjet to a hover. Steve nodded "Okay, I heard that too"

Bucky heard it beep again. Bucky looked at the scanner, but nothing was on it. "Fury, you getting anything?"

"It must be glitch, the fog is messing with it"

Bucky nodded then he saw a large shadow coming from the fog in front of them. Steve saw it too, so did Allen. All three of them leaned forward as the shadow grew darker, then they saw it. The fog was clearing and the clouds were revealing something. They saw it and Allen took a deep breath "Holy shit"

 _ **Tony**_

 _Ten minutes earlier…_

His heart was racing, she was going to explode. Pepper was staring at him, the suit that he'd made was behind her. Tony could feel his heart in his throat, his mind was racing. What happened? He swore he turned it all off, did he forget, or was there a glitch? He wasn't sure, but that really wasn't he should be focusing on at the moment. How about surviving Pepper's wrath. He should focus on that. Pepper's nostrils were flaring and she put his hand son her hips "What is that?"

Tony just stood there like an idiot and didn't say anything. His tongue wouldn't move, he'd lost his voice. He just made small noises of trying to talk. Pepper's eyes were locked onto him, he felt his whole body panicking. He had never been this nervous, maybe one other time. He cleared his throat "That…that is…" he said slowly.

Pepper inclined her head, waiting for the answer. Tony took a breath "It's a suit"

Pepper rolled her eyes "I know what it is, why is it like that?" she asked pointing at the fact that it was a female. Tony nodded "Ah, that"

"Yes Stark, that" Pepper said firmly.

Tony put his hands together "It was supposed to be a surprised"

"For who?" Pepper asked, her eyes wide.

Tony nervously chuckled "You he said hesitantly.

"What the hell" Pepper said "What made you think that I'd want one?"

"I just thought that maybe we could"

"What that I join you and your friends"

"They're your friends too you know"

"Shut up Stark" she said, clearly knowing that. She was just upset. Tony nodded and stayed quiet. Pepper took a deep breath "Why do you think that I would like this?"

"I don't know" Tony admitted. "I guess I thought that you'd like to get involved"

"Tony, I am running your company"

Tony nodded "yeah" he said turned around. Pepper shook her head and looked at the suit. She had to admit she liked it a little, but she wasn't one of Tony's super friends. "Tony" she said

He turned around immediately, full attention on her. She took a breath "I know coming from you, it was a very sweet gesture"

Tony nodded "Should have stuck to flowers huh"

Pepper laughed "Probably"

"I know you just hate that I never stopped, but the truth is Pepper, I don't want to stop. I like what I do"

Pepper walked forward "I know, just you need to stop obsessing over it"

Tony nodded "I guess it's my curse, I can't stop working"

"No, you just haven't had any fun, how long has it been since you went to Vegas?" she asked

Tony frowned slightly "Four years, one hundred and twenty days, sixteen hours, and two minutes, but who's counting?" he said

Pepper laughed softly "You need a break" she said

Tony nodded "yeah, I guess everything that's been happening has been taking its toll"

Pepper put her hands on his chest "You still owe me a house"

"The house in California"

"Yep" she said

Tony nodded "Well after the Mandarin destroyed it"

"I think you need to rebuild it"

Tony nodded "Okay, I will admit, I miss California"

Pepper smiled "Me too, especially since it's where the main branch of the company is"

"So you think we should just go back there"

"Yeah, you can always come in if Steve needs you"

Tony nodded "yeah, okay"

Pepper smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked at the suit "You want me to trash it?"

Pepper looked back at the suit and back at Tony. "Maybe not now"

Tony looked at her and smiled "You do like it?"

"Yes, but I don't approve"

"You never do" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. Pepper moved her hand through his hair and his hands moved down her back. She missed this, she'd been dying to kiss him again. Tony missed the way she smelled, how her lips felt against his. The moment was great, but FRIDAY had to spoil it. "Uh…boss"

Tony pulled away from Pepper and she sucked her lips in slightly. "Yes?" he asked, his eyes on Pepper. "You need to turn around"

Tony took a breath and looked out of the window of the lab. He stared out over the living area and out the main window that let him see the city. "What?"

FRIDAY spoke "I would advise you get Miss Potts to safety"

Tony went to speak when four Quinjets suddenly appeared, their weapons were out and he frowned. They weren't S.H.I.E.L.D., what were they? Then Tony remembered the call he declined that was from Fury. He looked at Pepper and she frowned "What?" she asked

Tony looked back at the Quinjets and he heard the spare phone in the lab ring. Tony walked over and picked it up. "Hello" Tony said slowly.

"Yes, I'm trying to reach Tony Stark"

"This is he"

"Oh I know, I just thought I'd let you know"

"Know what?"

"Bang" Niko said.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Tony**_

 _Bang!_

Tony dropped the phone and looked at Pepper as the Quinjet's guns began to spin up and they fired at the two people in the Tower. Tony ran and tackled Pepper to the floor as bullets went everywhere, the glass shattered and shards flew everywhere. Bullets tore through the living area, sending the couches into nothing but particles. Tony's heart was racing, his ears ringing, he just needed to keep Pepper safe. He dragged her to the very corner of the lab, it was the best cover he could find. Pepper was in a ball as glass and destroyed floor sprayed up at them. Tony put himself between the debris and Pepper.

The Quinjets continued to fire, one moved away from the main event and began to fire on the rest of the Tower. Glass shot outward and flew down toward the streets below. The Quinjet pilot watched as everything below the Tower was stopping to see what was happening. A smile came to the pilot's lips as he continued to fire at the Tower, he circled it, destroying all he could. Up above the three Quinjets stopped their guns then the rockets came out. Tony saw them and he looked at Pepper, she looked up at him "Get in the suit" he said

Pepper gawked up at him "What?"

"The suit!" Tony yelled.

Pepper looked at the Iron Man suit, she looked at Tony and he stood to his feet and walked over to the console. He was rejoicing that it still worked. He powered the Suit up and the chest arc reactor became bright and the suit was unlocked from the restraints. Tony felt the floor rumble and he stumbled, he caught himself and Pepper got up and she moved toward the suit. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her over and he had the suit open up and he pushed Pepper into it

Pepper felt the suit begin to close in around her, she suddenly felt like a metal wall and she saw the Quinjets behind Tony as he hurried to get her into it. "What about you!" she exclaimed.

"No time" he said as he pressed a final button and the suit was let go of the restraints. Pepper stood on her own two feet and she looked at Tony. He spoke loudly "FRIDAY, get her out of here!"

"Yes boss" FRIDAY responded. Pepper's eyes went wide when the face plate slammed down and she was in darkness then the HUD lit up. She squinted and then she felt the thrusters start. Then she flew away, she screamed as she went "TONY!"

Tony saw her make it passed the Quinjets and he took a deep breath. Then the Quinjets opened fire again. Tony moved quickly as the bullets shredded everything around him. He spoke loudly as he worked on his own escape. "FRIDAY, have the suit…" the floor shook and he fell to the floor. He pressed a button on his watch and it began to beep. He needed the suit to come to him. Tony pushed himself off the floor and got to his feet. He moved toward the door when the Quinjet fired a rocket and it flew past him and hit the back of the lab. Tony yelled as fire erupted forth and the shockwave launched him forward. He was weightless, then he hit the floor.

He rolled and rolled and smacked into the remaining parts of the couches. He yelled in pain as a piece of metal was lodged into his leg. Tony grimaced then another rocket, and another. The shockwaves kept Tony on the floor, feeling his body getting pressed into the floor after every impact. Tony grabbed the metal and he took a deep breath and yanked the metal out of his leg. He yelled in pain as he dropped the blood soaked metal and he got to his feet. He went to put pressure on his leg, but it sent a jolt of pain up to his brain and he began to limp. He gritted his teeth as the Quinjets then diverged from the main area and began to fire on the Tower with the other one. Tony suddenly felt the Tower begin to give. Stark Tower was losing its supports and the steel of the building was being obliterated by the Quinjets. The entire Tower began to lean. Tony had to adjust his movement to the fact that it was becoming a decline. Tony felt the floor shake and then it cracked open. Tony fell forward and he slid across the floor. Tony rolled and turned, he was going to fly out of the Tower. He moved his arms, reaching for something, anything!

His hand caught a metal railing just before he flew out of the Tower. He held on as the Tower almost went horizontal. Tony exclaimed as his arm burned from his weight, he looked up. Everything was on fire and ruined. A loud creaking came from above, then metal scrapping across metal, Tony looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the console falling toward him. It was a blazing fireball, Tony felt the Tower shake again and the metal railing broke and he fell. He exhaled as he felt his body go into the air. Tony fell away from the Tower and he flew out the once glass window and he saw New York around him. Tony struggled to take a breath, he looked at his watch; it was broken. There was no suit coming for him. Tony felt the rushing air whistling past his ears. He closed his eyes as he saw the street far below, then nothing.

Tony frowned as he felt arms around him. His eye opened to see Pepper holding him as she flew him to another building. Tony exhaled as she reached the roof and set him down. Tony looked around madly, then his suit flew down and landed next to him. It opened up, waiting for him. Tony limped over to it and stepped backwards. The suit went around him and the face plate slammed shut, he was home. He looked at Pepper "I thought it told you to go"

"She insisted boss" FRIDAY said

"I bet" he said

"Are we going to talk about the fact that I just saved your life?" Pepper said loudly

"Later, right now" he said looking at the Quinjets as they were destroying the Tower, there was no saving it. "We need to stop them before they destroy anything else"

Pepper looked at him "Okay, you lead, I'll do my best to keep up"

Tony stared at her for moment longer in her armor. He chuckled "Okay Rescue"

Pepper sighed "I'm not doing this again"

"Ah, just let me have the moment" Tony said as he assessed the situation. The suit scanned the area and the four Quinjets were still shooting the Tower to bits. Tony took a breath "We need to stop those Quinjets"

Pepper's suit scanned the area as well, she saw the four Quinjets become targets. "Okay, I can do this" she said to reassure herself.

"Of course you can" Tony said

Pepper looked at him "Let's just go"

Tony nodded and they both ignited their thrusters and they flew toward the now leaning Tower of Stark. Tony glanced down at the streets, masses of people were below, his view enhanced and he saw them with their phones out. He huffed an annoyed breath "Potts, we need to clear the streets"

Pepper didn't respond with words, she instantly diverted and flew down toward the streets below. Tony had to admit that was one way to get it done. He followed, stopping those Quinjets would mean nothing if the Tower fell onto hundreds of people. Tony followed closely to Pepper, they reached the street and hovered above the citizens. They instantly took picture and videos of them. Tony spoke "Clear the area now, the building is coming down!"

The citizens lowered their phones and looked up at the Stark Tower as it loomed over them. They all started to run away and Tony took a deep breath. He saw a news truck and a reporter. He flew over to them. The reporter instantly turned to him "Mr. Stark what is…"

"Get the hell out of here!" he snapped at them as he flew up toward the Tower. The Reporter looked at his cameraman and he continued to talk. Pepper saw the reporter continue to ignore the situation. She flew over to him and she landed and walked toward him. "Get your ass out of here" she snapped in her commanding tone. The cameraman dropped the camera from his shoulders and went for the van. The Reporter soon followed, huffing cursed left and right. Pepper watched as they left and she sighed "Your welcome"

She looked up and ignited her thrusters and flew up toward the Tower to join Tony. Tony reached the Quinjets and they suddenly turned and fired at him. He quickly dodged the rockets and bullets. He banked to the right and small rockets came up from his shoulders and locked onto the Quinjets. Tony fired them and the Quinjets sent out a pulse and the rockets suddenly exploded. Tony widened his eyes and he fired his repulsors. The Quinjet dodged it as the blast hit a building and broke the glass.

Tony frowned, rockets won't work they have short wave disruptors. "Pepper, use force"

Pepper was coming up on the Quinjet and she put her hands forward and fired the repulsors and the Quinjet didn't see it coming. She tore through the hull and went into the Quinjet. She landed and walked toward the crew. One turned and fired at her, the bullets hit her in the chest, but it had no effect. She punched the man in the chest and he flew back and hit the pilot. The Quinjet took a sharp right and the pilot reached for his pistol and aimed back and fired. The bullet hit Pepper in the head and the bullet rebounded and hit the Pilot in the shoulder. He dropped the pistol and the Quinjet took a hard right and flipped. Pepper smacked into the hull as she found her footing.

Tiny watched as the Quinjet flipped and turned and went toward a building. Tony flew down after it and he got between the building and the Quinjet and he put his hands out and the extra thrusters opened and he went forward. The Quinjet began to go the other way and it smacked into the Stark Tower and exploded. Tony flew forward "Pepper!"

"I'm okay" she said as she came from the large fire ball. She turned and saw the three Quinjets coming around. "Behind you!"

Tony turned and fired his repulsor and hit one of them. It went off course and rerouted for another pass. Pepper saw the other two go for her, she sighed and flew away as they looked on and fired at her. She maneuvered as the bullets flew past her and went into other buildings around them. Tony saw the third coming back around for its approach. He took a breath and he charged his chest and fired at it. He caught it on the wing and the Quinjet dipped and went sideways and flew forward. Tony shot it again and it dove downward. He watched as the Quinjet hit the street and erupted into fire.

Pepper cursed under her breath as she dodged a rocket, it went past her and tried to curve, but it went into a building and blew up an entire floor. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw two men looking figures dive out of the building as they were engulfed in flames. She watched them fall down and smack into the ground. She closed her eyes and turned and fired back at the Quinjets. She missed twice, but got one the third time. She watched as the Quinjet flew past her, she was proud of herself that she got it. Then her heart dropped when it went into a building and engulfed four floors in fire.

Tony watched as New York was on fire, he saw responders below. He took a deep breath, this wasn't going well. The last Quinjet came onto him and fired. Tony kept it around the Stark Tower, the bullets tore into the glass and metal. Tony flew through the Tower and went to the other side. He hovered and saw the Quinjet through the large hole that was created. It spun its guns and fired. Tony charged his chest and fired at it. The blast hit the Quinjet in the side as it tried to move and it dipped slightly, but recovered.

Pepper came flying around and she aimed a rocket and fired at the Quinjet. Its short wave disruptor took it out. She huffed a breath, then something red flew past her. She frowned and she saw what it was. Peter flew toward the Quinjet and he fired his iconic webbing at it as he flew head first. He went through the brittle metal and landed on the floor of the Quinjet and he fired a web and took out one of the crew. The Pilot only laughed and put the controls down and the Quinjet flew toward the Stark Tower.

Peter leapt forward and he went to pull up on the controls, but the pilot laughed. Peter saw a bomb vest and the pilot went to press a button on his hand. Peter smacked the manual release button and let go of the seat as he activated his wingsuit and flew out of the Quinjet. He watched as the Quinjet hit the Tower and exploded. Peter deactivated his wingsuit and fired a web and swung upward. He spoke "Tony"

"It's coming down" Tony yelled through the comms. Pepper flew past Peter as he swung toward the Tower. It was coming down.

Stark Tower creaked and bent, the supports snapped and the entire building fell forward. Peter's eyes widened and his mouth dropped "Holy shit"

Tony flew down and he saw a lady below the building as it fell forward. He put everything into the thrusters and grabbed her and flew her to safety. Pepper saw the Tower falling toward Grand Central Station. She flew toward the Station and she went through the glass window and saw hundreds of people hiding and running through the place. She could only yell one thing "RUN!"

Peter swung around the Tower and began to fire webbing at it and attaching it to the ground, the other buildings, anything. The Tower slowed slightly, but the webbing snapped from the weight and it continued to fall. He saw Grand Central Station and hundreds of people filing out of it. "No" he said as he swung down toward it.

Tony came back and saw the mass of citizens running from the Tower. "FRIDAY"

"There's nothing you can do" she said

Tony frowned and flew down toward the Station and he stood on the street and watched the Tower as it was slowly falling toward them. The sun was gone, blocked out from the Tower, Tony took a deep breath, and he put his hands into fists. People ran passed him, screaming in horror.

Peter helped a woman get her baby out of the way of the Tower, he held the crying baby back to its mother. He looked at the large mass of people. They couldn't save them all. Peter frowned and fired a web and swung forward and went into the Station. He could still see people scrambling for safety. He swallowed down his worry and went to go help.

"Get me down there" Wanda said loudly. Vision flew down passed the buildings and put her down onto the roof of a building. He gave her a look and flew down to help Peter and Pepper. Wanda had seen the event on the TV and she had Vision bring her. She had no hope of stopping the Tower, but that wasn't going to stop her. She took a deep breath and she wasn't afraid of herself. She put her hands out and twirled them around and the red aura flowed around her fingers.

Tony saw Vision and he looked up at the Tower, it was like red hands grabbed the Tower and stopped it from falling. The Tower stopped, then began to move even slower, but it was still falling. Wanda was buying them time. Tony nodded. _Keep it up Wanda._

He helped all he could, one after another. Vison flew people away from the falling Tower and he went as fast as he could to keep it up. In the Station Pepper was heling them out of the Station, the helped them scramble up the stairs. Peter grabbed a teenager who had fallen up to her feet. She had blonde hair and she thanked him four times as she ran with the others. Peter knew her, it was Gwen. He swallowed and went back to help anyone else.

Wanda felt her arms burning as he held the Tower, the weight of it was pressing down through her hands. She grimaced as she continued to hold it. The Tower was still falling, but soon Wanda couldn't hold it. She could feel her heart in her ears as she continued to push her powers. Her hands began to shake as she struggled to hold it back. Her hands were slowly lowering, and the speed of the Tower was increasing. She closed her eyes, and she thought back to when Steve helped her control her powers. She took a deep breath and believed in herself, pushed back her fear and she opened her eyes and they glowed red. She gritted her teeth and she fought the weight of the Tower. She screamed in pain as she pushed her arms up and put them high in the air. The Tower stopped moving completely. She exhaled in utter pain and bliss, her hands were numb and her mind was racing. She kept pushing and he felt blood run out of her nose. She looked up at the Tower. She squinted her eyes and tears formed and burned their way down her cheeks. The pain was excruciating.

Vision helped another group of four to safety and he looked up and he saw Wanda. She was crying and blood was running out both her nostrils. He felt something he hadn't felt before, fear. He flew up toward her and he landed "Wanda you can't hold it" he said

Wanda exclaimed and her hands began to move down. She inhaled "I have to" she said with a weak voice. Vision swallowed and he looked down at the people as they kept running. "We can't save them all"

Wanda shook her head "We can" she said through the pain. Vision stepped forward "If you do this you could die"

"Get back down there Vision" Wanda said firmly.

Vision blinked and he wanted to stay, but he nodded and flew back down and continued to help. Tony ran across the street with a little kid in his arms, he handed him to his mother "Run" he said loudly. Tony turned back to the chaos and he took a deep breath. Niko planned this, but he hoped to kill him. Niko was about to learn that it was hard to kill him. He ran back into the Station and he saw an older man, he went to his aide immediately.

Pepper saw the last remaining citizens running up the steps to safety. She nodded and she flew out of the window and went to help Tony and Vision get other off the street. Peter helped the last few run up the stairs. He nodded and he went up the stairs himself, then he heard a cry. He stopped and looked back at the deserted Station. He walked back down the stairs.

Outside the Station, the Tower was almost floating in the air as the very bottom of it was about to break away. Wanda could barely feel her body as she continued to keep the Tower from falling onto the street and killing everyone. The Tower was falling in pieces now, anything that wasn't intact fell down and smacked into the street. She couldn't stop those, she just hoped that they didn't kill anyone. A large piece of ruble fell and smacked into the roof of the Grand Central Station. The green roof bent inward and Peter dove out of the way of the falling stone. He rolled and he heard the cry again, he went toward it.

Wanda yelled in pain "I'm losing it!" She felt her arms go limp and her eyes rolled back as she fell back and hit the ground, she was unconscious. Tony smiled, they got everyone. He saw Pepper and Vision. Then the Tower lost its red aura and started to fall. Tony looked around and he didn't see Peter.

Peter heard the cry and he put himself on the floor and there was a small child hiding under a bench. Peter sighed "Come on buddy, come on" he said putting his hand forward. The little boy shook his head. Peter felt his heart racing "Is your mom outside, come one, let's find her"

The little boy moved slightly and Peter nodded "There you go, come on buddy let's find your mom"

Peter grabbed the boy and pulled him out from under the bench, then Tony's voice entered his ear through the comms. "Kid get out of there!"

Peter held the boy in his arms and he looked up through the opening in the ceiling and the Tower was crashing down. Peter felt his heart stop as he fired a web and swung toward the window. But the Tower hit and the window bent in on itself, Peter quickly fired a web and redirected his direction. He went toward the hole in the ceiling, but then that became unusable too. Peter saw the ceiling falling in from the Tower's weight. Peter felt the little boy squirm in his arms. Peter frowned, then the boy lost his grip on Peter's suit and fell. Peter felt the boy leave and he looked down and the boy fell toward the floor, his voice piercing his ears.

Peter fired a web down at the boy. The Tower was about to destroy the Station and kill them both. Everything was moving slowly. Peter watched as the web flew forward and hit the boy in the chest. Peter fired another web and he tried to move, but the ceiling gave and web was useless. Peter fell and hit the wall. Peter saw the useless web flail around and it hit the boy, it wrapped around him and snapped his neck. Peter felt his heart drop and his whole body seemed to fail and the boy's body hit the floor with a thud and the whole Station fell around him. Peter blinked and he quickly reacted by instinct and fired a web, he flew upward through the small areas left for movement and he flew out of the crashing ruble and he came out into the open.

Peter recovered and fired a web and swung up to a roof. He saw as dust and ruble went up into the air and it became fog. Peter was shaking, he fell to his knees as he saw the boy's neck snap over and over again, his loud scream silenced by the web wrapped around his throat. He didn't even hear Tony, Pepper, and Vision land behind him. Vision had Wanda in his arms, she was awake, but weak. They all stopped their smiles as they saw Peter shaking. Tony walked forward "Kid?"

Peter reached up and ripped his mask off and he suddenly felt like he could breath and he yelled loudly into the air in anguish. He killed a kid. He closed his eyes and fell forward, his heart was hammering. He put his hands into fists and began to sob as he kept seeing the boy's face. They didn't save everyone.

 _ **Steve**_

The sight had his jaw dropped open. Out from the fog came a Helicarrier. Bucky gripped the controls tightly as the Helicarrier came out of the fog. Everything grew dark as it blocked out the little light the fog allowed. Steve looked at Bucky "Buck!"

Bucky reacted and snapped the controls to the right and dodged the Helicarrier. Bucky hit the thrusters and they flew up and came up above it. Steve saw Quinjets being outfitted and they were taking off. Bucky spoke through the comms "Nick!"

The Helicarriers were close to one another, but Niko's dwarfed the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The Helicarrier moved away from the behemoth. Up in the Bridge of the new threat, Niko stood smiling. He laughed as he saw Fury's Helicarrier begin to move away from his, running. Niko looked at Sean, who stood only a few feet behind him "During the third wave, you lead the boarding party, you have thirty minutes after that, before I unleash my power"

Sean nodded and he glanced at Magnus, who nodded and they both walked away, heading for a Quinjet. Niko looked back at the Helicarrier that he planned on destroying. He laughed.

Bucky frowned, he could picture Niko laughing at the sight of seeing the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier moving away from his. Bucky flew the Quinjet toward the Helicarrier. "Nick we're coming in"

"Safer if you stay in the air" Nick said through the comm.

Steve watched as suddenly the sides of the Behemoth opened and Quinjets flew out of it. "Send your fighters out Nick, now!"

Bucky took a breath and pulled the controls back and the Quinjet moved backwards and he banked to the right. Allen held onto the handles on the ceiling. "Barnes, get me onto the deck"

Bucky nodded and flew toward the Helicarrier and they came close, Bucky slowed and hit the release and the ramp went down. Allen unslung his rifle and he ran and jumped out of the Quinjet and landed on the deck of the Helicarrier with a roll. Bucky had the ramp close and he took off, Steve looked at him "Let's keep them back" he said as he took the control of the gun again.

Bucky just nodded a she was breathing heavily, he wasn't going to let Niko blow up the Helicarrier, Hill was on it. Bucky saw the Helicarrier fighters coming out of the Hangar, Bucky hit the thrusters and they flew ahead of them and went directly toward the enemy Quinjets.

The two small armies of Quinjets flew toward each other and met in the middle and they broke off into lines and cut through their numbers, firing and dodging. Steve aimed and fired at the Quinjets behind them, he got one, then another, and another. Bucky made the Quinjet go straight up and flipped it backwards. Steve had to hold in his breakfast as Bucky came around onto the following Quinjets and he pressed the trigger on the controls and fired at them and took them out. Bucky flipped a switch and pressed the red button and a rocket fired and exploded in mid-air and then a large explosion followed. The black smoke and raging fire took out a small group of Quinjets.

Steve fired the gun and did his best at taking out the enemy Quinjets. Bucky hit the thrusters and flew in a long and wide curve. They flew past the Bridge of the Helicarrier and his mind went to Natasha. He took a deep breath and continued to fire the gun.

 _ **Natasha**_

She watched as Bucky's Quinjet flew past the large Bridge windows, followed by six Quinjets, three were taken out in two seconds from a gun below the Quinjet. She knew it was Steve, her chest hurt as she thought about him. She looked at Fury as he stood there directing his forces. Natasha watched as the Quinjets flew around the Helicarrier and she looked away, she didn't want to think about Steve out there. Especially after she broke off their engagement. She cursed to herself as she thought about causing problems that wouldn't allow Steve to focus. Hill was in a similar state of thought as her mind was on Bucky.

Natasha took a deep breath and something within her woke up. She closed her eyes and whispered something, anything. Maybe taking Steve's approach would help. She hadn't prayed in years, but she would take anything if Steve lived. Hill looked over at Natasha, her eyes were closed and her head was lowered. She wondered what had been wrong since her and Steve arrived. They must have had a fight, she took a deep breath and looked at Fury. "How many fighters do they have?"

Fury took a deep breath "Their numbers are dropping" he said as he watched the battle from a screen that had red triangles and green circles, they were losing their own as fast as Niko was losing his. "But so are ours"

Natasha opened her eyes, "any activity from Niko's Helicarrier?"

"Nothing, unless you count the Quinjets that came out of the damn thing"

Natasha saw Niko's Helicarrier come into view, it was four times large than the Helicarrier. It wasn't a Helicarrier, it was a behemoth. She nodded "Steve and Bucky can handle it"

Fury looked back at Rhodey "Can you get out there?"

Rhodey nodded and he moved out of the Bridge. Hill walked over to Natasha, she got close. "Natasha, this can't be all of Niko's forces"

Natasha looked out of the window again and she nodded "He must have more waves, this is his first one"

"What happens when all of our Quinjets get destroyed?"

"Boarding party" Natasha guessed, a pretty good guess.

 _ **Allen**_

The fog was lightening up, he saw the chaos around him as he stood on the deck of the Helicarrier. He knelt down and aimed his sniper rifle and he took a deep breath. He needed to help somehow. He led one and fired, the bullet went through the cockpit and the Quinjet went crazy it spun and smacked into another one and they both exploded. He smirked as he found another one and fired, he missed this one. He took a deep breath and continued to aim and fire. He took out another one, then he saw two coming around and heading straight for him. He lowered the sniper rifle and his eyes widened. He took off down the deck of the Helicarrier as the two Quinjets came in for a strafing run.

They fired down at him, Allen saw the large caliber bullets coming toward him and he dove out of the way of the four lines of tracers of death and they missed him. He got to his feet and he saw them fly over him, he quickly aimed and shot one of them, then shot it again and the back ramp blew off it and came flying toward him. Allen sighed "Shit" he dropped his rifle and ran for the door that led into the Helicarrier and he dove through it as the ramp hit the deck and spun toward it and slammed into it. It stuck itself through the doorway and stayed there. Allen moved over to his back and looked at the sharp metal as it was inches from his face. He sighed and got to his feet. Allen turned and ran down the hallway toward the Bridge.

 _ **Steve**_

All the fancy turning and flipping was slowly making him sick, but he wasn't about to have Bucky stop just because he was about to puke. It was keeping them alive. Steve felt himself almost float in his seat as Bucky took them into a roll. Bucky breathed through his nose as he maneuvered passed Quinjets. Steve opened his eyes and focused on firing the gun, it was that, or puke.

The Quinjet banked and a rocket flew passed, the engines burned bright and Bucky pulled back on the controls and the Quinjet pulled backwards quickly. Bucky was sure he was going to make himself sick, but he kept flying with crazy maneuvers. Niko's Quinjets were lessening by the minute, soon there was barely any left. Bucky rolled and fired, the bullets tore through the hull of the last Quinjet and it erupted in flame as they flew past it.

Steve let out a sigh of relief as the Quinjet leveled out. He was happy it was over, Steve looked at the Behemoth and then he saw more Quinjets flying out of it. His heart sank, he spoke too soon. Bucky saw them too "Come on!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Nick, we have another wave"

"How many Quinjets does he have?"

"He's been planning this for years" Bucky said

"Our numbers have dropped exponentially"

"Nick, just get clear of the fishing town, they're directly below us"

"You just keep them occupied"

"Copy that" Bucky said, he looked at Steve and they were thinking the same thing. They wouldn't survive another wave, but the thoughts were pushed aside as the second wave of Quinjets started to fire at them. Steve groaned "I'd forgotten how much I hate flying"

Bucky sighed "I remember"

That was the extent of the conversation as Bucky brought them into a long dip downward. Steve aimed the gun and fired at the Quinjets close behind them, bullets were flying everywhere, and their own forces were dwindling. Steve shot another Quinjet down when Rhodey flew past and took out two Quinjets at once. Steve was happy to see him, even though he couldn't voice his joy at the moment, he turned the turret and he fired at the Quinjets to the far right.

Rhodey flew passed an S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet and he quickly aimed and took out one of Niko's. He aimed his wrists and shot rockets out of the air. Rhodey took two bullets to the chest and they lightly marked the metal. He quickly fired and took one of them out, they were left as a fire ball plummeting down to the ground a she increased his thrusters and he shot passed another Quinjet. He looked back at the enemy Quinjet and he turned onto his back and fired at it as he flew ahead of it. The cock-pit erupted in glass shards, blood, and fire. Rhodey wished he wasn't the only guy in an Iron Man suit at the moment. Why Tony hadn't answered was troubling, but it was too late to think about it, he was a little busy trying not to get shot out of the sky. Rhodey focused and he backed up Steve and Bucky and quickly dispatched of the following Quinjets.

The numbers of Niko's Quinjets were still many, and their forces were too few. An S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet flew passed Bucky and caught fire and exploded. Bucky saw the remaining Quinjets being taken out by the overpowering mass of Niko's Quinjets. Before Bucky could turn the Quinjet around, they were alone. Just them and Rhodey, like before. Steve shot down another Quinjet and then the turret stopped firing. Steve frowned as he pressed the trigger again and again. "I'm out"

Bucky nodded "I'm almost out too"

"We can't stay up here for very long"

"I agree, we need to resupply in the Helicarrier"

Steve watched as a Quinjet flew in front of them and Bucky fired a rocket and took it out. Up in the Bridge of the Behemoth stood Niko, a smug smile on his lips. He took a deep breath, only one Quinjet left, he knew it was Barnes. Niko talked through his comms "Sean, Magnus, you're up. Lead the boarding party"

"You got it" Sean responded

Niko looked at Yelena, her face was emotionless, cold, and stiff. He looked back out of the window, at the Helicarrier "Get the guns ready" he ordered.

"Yes sir" an officer said

Bucky brought the Quinjet around, he was headed for the Hangar. "Nick we can't stay out here any longer"

"Get your asses in here, there's another wave"

Steve looked at the view of the turret and he saw more Quinjets flying out the sides of the Behemoth. He inhaled slowly, Niko wasn't letting up. Bucky went toward the Hangar as fast as he could without crashing. He flew in and landed quickly, the personnel were running forward. The Quinjet's engines whined as they shut down, the ramp descended and Bucky and Steve walked out. Bucky looked at the personnel "Get her resupplied"

They nodded and went to work on reloading the Quinjet with ammunition. Bucky and Steve heard Rhodey land next to them. He walked in stride with them. "We have boarding parties inbound"

Steve nodded "I need every Agent, we need to keep the Bridge intact."

Bucky glanced back at the Quinjet. Steve spoke through the comms "I need all Agents ready for a fight, we have boarding parties' incoming they're bringing the fight to us"

"We're on our way" Hill responded.

Bucky felt his heart jump when he heard her voice, he was glad she was alright. He would have spoken, but now wasn't he time. They entered the hallways and they moved toward the Bridge. They ran into Hill, Natasha, and Allen halfway back. Hill's eyes lit up when she saw Bucky, he looked unharmed. Steve and Natasha both gave each other long looks. Steve saw her rubbing her ring finger, he moved his hand to his belt, and the ring was still there. He sighed "Are we working on locking down the halls?"

"Yes, we have Agents on all levels" Hill said

Steve saw a group of Agents run passed them. Steve watched them round a corner. He looked back and he spoke "I have a feeling that Sean is coming, a guy like him in a place like this just makes sense"

"Niko's new lackey is probably coming too" Bucky added.

Rhodey took a deep breath "Anything from Tony?"

"Nothing" Hill said

"We need to focus, Hill, Natasha you help guard the Bridge. We need to keep them away from there. Rhodey, Allen you take the upper level near the deck of the Helicarrier."

"What about you and Bucky" Hill asked

"We're going to stay in the center, also try and keep them from shutting down the engines"

Hill gave a nod and looked at Natasha, and she walked back toward the line of defense near the Bridge. Rhodey and Allen were already walking away. It was just Steve, Bucky, and Natasha. Bucky gave Steve an encouraging look and walked away, he knew when he needed to leave.

Steve and Natasha stood silently for a moment, then Natasha walked up to him and looked up into his blue eyes, those blue eyes that she's missed. Steve looked down at her, her breath tickled his chin slightly. Natasha put her hand on his chest. Steve took a long slow breath "Nat"

Natasha put her hand up, he stopped. She swallowed "Be careful Steve" she said

Steve smiled "You too"

Steve turned and walked away, Natasha stood there, watching him go. Steve frowned as he walked away, he only made it a few feet before he turned around and to Natasha's surprise he pulled her close and gave her a long kiss. Natasha was shocked at first, then her eyes closed, she settled against him, his body against hers. Her hands went up and rubbed through his hair. Steve knew he couldn't live without her, he pulled away. "I reject your rejection" he said

Natasha was so engrossed in the feeling of his lips against hers that what he said confused her "What?" she asked

Steve took a breath "You're a horrible liar" he said

Natasha coked her head and gave a small smirk "That's my line"

Steve smiled "When we get through this, I'm putting the ring back on your finger, and I don't care if I have to force you. I am not just letting you push me away"

Natasha swallowed and her heart rejoiced. "I don't know why I did what I did"

Steve nodded "You want a baby, I want a baby, but we both don't want to adopt. That sound about right?"

Natasha blinked, she sighed "We either adopt or we don't have kids" she admitted, she needed to face the facts.

Steve took a deep breath "When this is over, we'll talk."

"I look forward to that talk"

"Me too, be safe" he said, his eyes longing to keep her in his arms. Natasha nodded "Don't do anything you wouldn't do"

Steve smiled and he kissed her and he turned and walked away. Natasha watched him till he disappeared. She nodded and turned and ran down the hallway toward the Bridge.

Bucky saw Steve round the corner. Bucky spoke "We're set up, we're just waiting…"

Suddenly loud thumps came from the sides of the hull of the Helicarrier. Steve and Bucky looked at each other "You were saying" Steve said

"Well, there they are"

Steve nodded and he put his helmet back on and he clipped it tight. He took a deep breath as he brought his shield off his back and slipped it onto his left arm. Bucky and Steve watched as suddenly sparks flew out the sides of the hull on the right. The Agents around them, had their weapons ready, they waited as the sparks moved in a large square then stopped. Bucky pulled out his pistol and he cocked it. Then one of the cut sides of the hull flew away and smacked into the other side. Steve watched as Sean stepped out and hopped down to the floor. "Get behind us" Steve ordered. The Agent retreated behind them. Sean stared down the hallway at Steve and Bucky. He smiled and he too took his shield off his back and put it on his left arm. He pulled out a pistol and he took a deep breath. Steve and Bucky watched, then Sean ran forward and Bucky pulled the trigger.

 **Author's Note: I would love some feedback, what do you think of the story so far?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, it was a busy week. Leave me a review of your thoughts about the chapter/story.**

 _ **Steve**_

The shot rang out and the bullet soared through the air toward Sean. He had his shield up and the bullet traveled and hit it directly in the center. The bullet made a loud crisp clap against the Vibranium. Steve saw the bullet hit the floor harmlessly. Bucky fired again and again, with the same result. The other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that were with them fired as well. Sean stood his ground and the bullets hit the shield. Bucky ejected the mag and quickly reloaded his pistol, then Niko's men filed out of the transport. Sean lowered the shield as Niko's men aimed and fired at them. Steve threw up his shield and blocked the incoming fire, Bucky stayed behind him and fired at them.

Bucky hit two and he ducked back behind the shield as more bullets flew toward them, loudly clapping against the metal. Steve heard two Agents get killed and he frowned and once he saw an opening, he took it. Steve moved forward and threw his shield as he moved forward. Sean ducked as the shield flew at him and it smacked into one of Niko's men with a crunch. The shield hit the wall and it bounced off and went back toward Steve. Bucky fired and took out three more men. He dropped his pistol and he ran forward. Steve grabbed one of Niko's men and kicked him into a group of his comrades. Steve turned and punched another in the face and he put his arm out and caught his shield. Steve slipped it onto his left arm and he blocked random gun fire and he moved forward.

Sean watched as Steve and tore through the men, coming toward him, he put his hands into fists, preparing himself and Steve kicked one into the wall and he dodged an attack and grabbed the man and used his weight and flipped him. Sean would have stuck then, but Bucky caught his attention. Sean pulled out a pistol and fired at him. Bucky moved his left arm and it blocked two bullets and he rolled forward. He went past Steve and came up with an uppercut and knocked a man off his feet and launched him back. Steve threw his shield at Sean, Sean knocked it aside with his own and he ran forward. Bucky met him first and dodged a strike from his shield. Bucky came back and hit him in the face with his metal hand and followed up with two hit to the gut. Sean moved back and blocked his fourth attack. Bucky blocked a punch and he head butted him. Sean barely felt it and he hit him with the shield and Bucky stumbled back. Sean pressed on, Steve came up and kicked him. Sean blocked it easily with the shield and he swung at him. Steve ducked the punch and he grunted as he came up and hit Sean in the ribs.

Sean swung his shield at him and he dodged it, he frowned as he continued to throw attacks at Steve, but he dodged and blocked everyone. Sean was beginning to get angry, Bucky sudden leapt over Steve and he kicked Sean and it sent him back. Sean glared at him and he ran forward. Bucky stomped on Steve's shield and it flew up into the air and Steve kicked it toward Sean. He took a breath and rolled forward, the shield missing him. Bucky was ready and he pulled out a knife and he stabbed at Sean. He blocked it, and he went to strike but quickly had to defend as Bucky tossed the knife into his other hand and went to stab him. It ended with Sean grappling Bucky and flipping him. Bucky felt his weight shift as he flew through the air and he smacked into the floor. He grimaced as his legs ached, he saw one of Niko's men coming toward him. Bucky rolled over and he grabbed the knife and threw it into the man's throat.

Sean moved onto Steve, who backed up as he advanced. Steve was shield less and he had his hands up. Sean swung at him and he quickly dodged it and punched Sean in the face. Steve inhaled as Sean swung his shield at him. Steve grabbed it and he twisted it, forcing Sean to let it go. Steve ripped it away and he tossed it away. Sean smiled as Steve swung at him. Sean dodged it and he punched Steve in the side, finally getting through his guard. Steve inhaled as his side ached. Hard to forget the damage Sean could cause.

Steve came back and kicked Sean in the chest, Sean stumbled back and he recovered with a step and he lunged forward and tackled Steve to the ground. Steve felt the air leave his lungs as Sean's weight landed on him. Steve saw Sean's fist coming and he moved out of the way as his fist went past his head and dented the floor. Sean pulled his hand away from the dented metal and Bucky talked him off of Steve. They rolled across the floor as Steve got to his feet and he grabbed Sean's shield, the black paint was chipped from the bullets. He heard a gun and he turned to block a round of bullets. Steve heard the gun run out of bullets and he threw the shield at the man. Niko's man took the hit and flew back as the shield flew back toward Steve, He grabbed it out of the air and slipped onto his arm. He saw five more of Niko's men and he charged forward.

Bucky rolled over and Sean was underneath him, Bucky punched him in the face and he went to punch him again, but Sean's arm shot up and grabbed Bucky by the throat. Bucky's hands went to Sean's arm and he tried to pull his hand away, but Sean's arm didn't even budge. Sean laughed as he went to squeeze. Bucky saw a pistol next to him and he took it and put it directly against Sean's forehead and fired. The bullet hit Sean's forehead and redirected and hit the pistol, making it fly out of Bucky's hands. Sean let go of Bucky, his head was burning, he put his hand to his forehead and he felt the skin, there wasn't a mark, but his head hurt. Bucky took this opportunity to grab Steve's shield and put it on his right arm.

Sean sat up and growled his frustration as he got to his feet and stomped toward him. Bucky took a breath as he waited, Sean threw a punch and Bucky dodged it and hit him in the gut with the shield. Sean felt the metal hit his lower ribs and he coughed a breath and he inhaled through the pain. Bucky twisted around Sean and hit him in the face with the shield and grabbed him and flipped him over. Sean flew forward and flipped, he smacked into the floor on his back. Sean was seeing triple as he stared back and Bucky stood before him upside down. Sean saw Steve down the hall, he grabbed one of Niko's men and broke his arm and kicked him into the wall and quickly put the shield up to block more bullets. His vision went back to one and he got to his feet, then an S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent fired at him. Sean barely felt the bullet and he turned toward the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Sean walked toward them as they seemed to shrink as he got closer. Apparently he'd forgotten about Bucky as a hand grabbed him and pulled him around.

Bucky drove the shield forward and hit Sean in the mouth with the edge. Sean fell backward and smacked into the floor, his eyes closed and blood on the edges of his mouth. Bucky gave a nod to the Agents and he turned and went to help Steve.

 _ **Rhodey**_

Up on the top floors of the Helicarrier, Rhodey and Allen were busy with their own party. Allen dove to the ground and fired his rifle as he rolled across the hallway. Niko's men went behind their cover and Allen got to his feet and when Niko's men popped their heads out Rhodey already had them locked onto and fired. The small projectiles hit them all in the head and they all fell forward and hit the floor. Allen slammed another clip into the rifle and he locked the spring back. He took a deep breath "I need a suit like that"

"Good luck with that" Rhodey said as he saw the side of the hall burst open again, but this time no one came out. Allen aimed his rifle forward and he glanced at Rhodey "Sean?"

Rhodey stepped forward "I don't know?"

Allen and Rhodey both stared down the hall and waited for whatever it was. Allen saw a hand and then a man hopped down and landed on the floor. He was dressed very Winter Soldiery. He even had the mask and goggles. The man stood before them, his hands at his side. Allen could see his chest slowly rising, he was calm, too calm. Rhodey sighed "Niko's lackey"

Allen fired and the man sudden disappeared. Allen stopped firing and Allen and Rhodey exchanged a glance. Suddenly the man was behind them and Allen turned and fired. Magnus grabbed the barrel of the rifle and vibrated his hand and the barrel snapped in half. Rhodey turned and Magnus was already gone. Allen tossed his rifle away and he saw Magnus standing back where he was. Rhodey took a deep breath "I don't like this guy"

"That was my favorite rifle" Allen added as he pulled out a pistol and fired as Magnus ran forward. But every bullet missed him as Magnus punched Allen in the face, sending him backward. Rhodey aimed and went to fire and Magnus appeared and punched him in the ribs. Rhodey grimaced as he felt his ribs ache. He looked at Magnus and swung at him, Magnus dodged the attack easily and he punched Rhodey in the face and Rhodey felt his fist hit his mouth. Allen fired and Magnus disappeared. Allen got up and he looked around "I think he's toying with us"

Rhodey was still shocked "He hit me through my suit"

"What?" Allen said

Rhodey didn't have time to respond when he saw Magnus in front of them. He aimed his mini gun and fired. Magnus ran forward, dodge every bullet as they moved so slowly. Magnus would have smiled, if he felt anything. Magnus punched Rhodey in the face and kicked him in the gut and sent him back onto the floor. Allen watched as Rhodey flew back and suddenly Magnus was upon him and Allen swung a punch and Magnus disappeared and appeared next to him and his hand grabbed Allen by the throat and he threw him into the wall. Allen hit the wall and he moved forward and Magnus caught him and slammed him into it, his hand around Allen's throat. Allen looked at Magnus, his eyes wide.

Magnus could feel Allen's pulse and he was afraid, like he should be. Magnus vibrated his hand and moved to toward Allen's throat. Allen found himself trying to get away from the blurry hand. Magnus was about to slice his throat when a blast of air hit him and he flew back and smacked into the floor. Magnus sat up slowly and stood. Allen fell to his feet, his hand at his throat. He looked at Rhodey "Thanks" he turned and looked as Magnus stood up. "You're like a terminator" Allen said

Magnus only stood silently and he ran forward and ran right past them and Rhodey and Allen looked around "Where'd he go?" Rhodey asked

Allen looked around and he heard the hull behind them bust open. "Maybe he's a ghost"

Rhodey turned to see Niko's men and Allen pulled out his pistol and on they went back to fighting. Rhodey spoke through the comms "Just ran into Niko's Lackey"

Fury's voice came back "Got it, I can't reach Rogers or Barnes"

Rhodey tried to get them as well, but all he got was red X telling him no. 'Me either, they can handle themselves. They're probably fighting Sean"

"We have a large force of Niko's men moving toward the Bridge, apparently Niko's trying to take over the Helicarrier"

Rhodey exhaled as he fired a blast at two of Niko's men. "When we're done here, we'll assist"

"Got it" Fury said

Allen turned and he looked at Rhodey "They're going to have to wait a while"

Rhodey looked as there was over thirty of Niko's men coming toward them. "Yeah, well come on" Rhodey said a she knelt down and aimed and fired at them. Allen smirked and came out of cover and fired his pistol at them.

 _ **Bucky**_

He felt his right arm beginning to strain as he held the shield away from his throat. Bucky gritted his teeth as Sean leaned over him and was pushing the shield down toward his throat. Steve punched one of Niko's men in the face and grabbed him and used his weight to drag him down to the floor. Steve got up and blocked a punch with his shield and the man howled in pain as his hand broke as it smacked against the metal. Steve quickly kicked him into his friends. He turned and saw Sean and Bucky. He ran toward them and he pulled his shield back and he saw Bucky push on the shield and Sean was too busy with him, perfect. Steve got close and drive the edge of the shield into Sean's lower spine. Sean let go of the edge of the shield and eh leaned back as his back sent a jolt of pain to his brain.

Sean let out a long yell and Steve kicked him forward. Bucky got to his feet and grabbed Sean's shield and put it on his right arm. Steve and Bucky both looked at each other. Steve smirked "The shield suits you"

Bucky sighed "No way" he said as he threw the shield at Sean as he was getting up. Sean was pissed now, he caught the shield and Bucky sighed. Steve huffed a breath "It needs work"

Sean gritted his teeth and ran forward. Bucky pulled out a knife and he ran toward him as well. Sean and Bucky met in the middle and Bucky moved low and sliced Sean's thigh. Sean ran past Bucky and stopped as he looked down and saw that his suit was torn at the thigh, but his skin was untouched. Bucky came back and brought the knife into Sean's ribs, but the metal gave and snapped. Bucky exhaled in annoyance, there went another knife. Sean grabbed Bucky and threw him across the hall. Bucky put his hands out and hit the floor. Bucky groaned as he rolled over. Sean attacked Steve and they exchanged blows, each one ending with the other blocking it. Steve swung his shield and Sean put his up and the metals clanged together. Steve punched Sean in the jaw and charged him. Sean stepped back as Steve kept advancing and continued to send attack after attack. It took everything Sean had to block every attack.

Sean had been used to fighting nothing but Agents and cops. He wasn't used to fighting Captain America. He couldn't match him with his fighting skill, but eventually he would fight an opening. Then Steve hit him with the shield and punched him in the collar bone with two hard punches and he stumbled back. That was just a theory. Sean blocked another punch and he swung at Steve and missed him. Steve came back and kicked him in the gut with his knee and Sean was lucky he never felt the blow, and that his skin was like titanium. Sean quickly retreated and Bucky ran past Steve and joined the fight.

Sean blocked two punched from Bucky and came back with a haymaker. Bucky blocked it easily and he head butted him. Sean head butted Bucky and Bucky blinked a few times. Sean punched Bucky in the chest and Bucky flew back and hit Steve. They both hit the floor and Bucky struggled to breathe. He coughed and he could taste blood. Bucky took a deep breath and he was happy that his lungs found air. He coughed again as he got up and Steve got to his feet. They both stared at Sean. Steve and Bucky were both breathing heavily, and Sean was barely breathing. He wasn't even tired. Bucky sighed "We need help"

Steve nodded "Go get it"

Bucky looked at Steve "But Steve…"

"Go" Steve said "I got this"

Bucky nodded and went to head toward the bridge. Now it was just Steve and Sean. Sean only chuckled "Afraid I'd kill him?"

"No, just wanted more room" Steve said

Sean put his hands into fists and began to run toward him. Steve took a deep breath and took off toward Sean. They both ran at each other, shields ready. They came together in the middle and they both smashed into one another.

 _ **Natasha**_

She quickly aimed and killed two of Niko's men as they kept coming. Natasha glanced at Hill as she slapped a clip back into her pistol. They looked at each other. Natasha heard another and they both shot him. Natasha knew that they'd lost contact with Steve and Bucky, but she knew they were okay, or at least she hoped so. Natasha pushed her thoughts away, she needed to focus on the task at hand. She shot another one of Niko's men and Hill walked toward the door to the Bridge. "Fury, what is the Behemoth doing?"

Fury was standing at the helm and he had the feed of the Behemoth and it was just hovering a distance away from them, there were still Quinjets flying out the sides. "Niko still has Quinjets coming this way."

Hill nodded, she turned to Natasha "We just have to deal with these guys"

Natasha nodded and shot another man as he rounded the corner. "Well at least they all aren't coming here at once"

Hill sighed and she went to talk to Rhodey through the comms. "Rhodes, status report?"

"Well, how to describe it" Allen's vice came through. "Lots of bad guys" Rhodey said

Hill sighed "I have a bad feeling about this"

Natasha lowered her pistol and she suddenly felt the Helicarrier shift and she almost fell over. She balanced herself and Hill was doing the same. "Fury?"

"Niko has Quinjets shooting at us, they won't be able to do much"

Natasha should have been relieved by that statement, but she wasn't. She took a step forward and then the Agents around them yelled as they fired. "Tango!"

Hill looked and there was nothing. The Agents stopped firing, they looked at each other and then around the hall. Natasha put her finger on the trigger and then an Agent yelled in pain as his arm snapped sideways and a hand grabbed him by the throat and crushed his trachea. He died with a low gurgle as he drowned in blood. Magnus grabbed another Agent and punched him in the gut and he smacked him on the back of the head. The Agent hit the floor and Magnus stomped on his head with a crunch. Natasha and Hill both aimed and then he was gone. Natasha looked around, she couldn't see him. Hill took a deep breath "its Magnus"

Natasha suddenly heard something move and she turned and fired. Magnus dodged the bullet and he punched Natasha in the face. She fell back and he took her gun out of her hand and he aimed at the last four remaining Agents and shot them. Hill ran forward and kicked him in the side. Magnus backed off slightly, then he came back with a punch. Hill moved out of the way as he missed. Natasha threw a shock disc and it hit him in the chest. Magnus shook violently and he fell to his knees. Natasha ran and lunged forward with her knee and hit him across the face. Magnus fell back and hit the floor with a heavy thud. Hill aimed her pistol at him as he laid on the floor.

Magnus shifted his head and he moved as Hill fired. The bullet went into the floor and Magnus grabbed Hill and threw her into the wall. He went to grab her throat, but Natasha jumped onto his back and pulled him down with her weight and he flipped forward. He smacked into the floor and Natasha brought her leg back and kicked him in the face. The glass of his goggles cracked and one broke. He closed his eyes and he ran and went to the hall. He blinked and he pulled the goggles off. Natasha and Hill both stood before the bridge, he had to get through them first. Magnus opened his eyes and his ice blue eyes stared at them. Natasha pulled out her second pistol and aimed it at him.

Magnus blinked again and he took a step and Natasha fired, he dodged the bullet easily. He took another step forward and Hill and Natasha both fired. Magnus dodged both bullets. He sprinted forward and appeared behind them. Natasha brought her leg around and kicked him. Magnus recovered and he punched Hill and he twisted and hit Natasha. Her jaw ached as she punched him in the chest and shocked him. Magnus jolted as the Widow Bite shocked him.

Hill jumped onto his back and pulled out a knife. Magnus shifted and as Hill brought the knife downward, he moved and grabbed Hill's wrist. The knife stopped right before his chest and Natasha jumped and kicked the knife into his chest. Hill's hand was throbbing as she got off of Magnus and stepped away. Natasha got to her feet, the landing hurt. Magnus stood there and he looked down at the knife as it was stuck in his chest. He put his hand to the knife and his blood touched his fingers. He looked at the warm red liquid, he looked up at Natasha.

Natasha moved a strand of hair out of her face and Magnus's eyes shifted and he looked back down at the knife. Hill aimed her pistol and she put the crosshairs directly over his head. Magnus grabbed the knife and Hill fired. He dodged the bullet and he pulled the knife out of his chest and sliced at Hill. Natasha smacked his hand aside and she hit him in the throat. Magnus stumbled back and held his throat. His mask clearly affecting his breathing. Magnus grabbed his mask and tore it away. He coughed for air as he fell to his knees. His head lowered, he gagged and choked. He took in a small amount of air and then his lung stopped panicking.

Hill and Natasha both stared at him, his hair blocking his face. He took a deep breath and he looked up at them. Natasha and Hill both frowned as they saw his face. Magnus moved and he was gone. Natasha and Hill both stood there in shock as Magnus fled.

Natasha couldn't believe what she'd seen, it shouldn't be possible. Even Hill was shocked. They both looked at each other and their eyes told the other the same thing. They knew who Magnus was.

 _ **Steve**_

The floor was cold as his face smacked into it. Steve moved his head and Sean went to kick him in the face. Steve rolled and got to his feet and Sean's foot slammed into the floor. The metal dented from the force of it. Sean turned and swung the shield. Steve dodged it and he countered with a kicked to the leg. Sean fell to his knee and Steve punched him across the face. Sean got to his feet and he grabbed Steve. Steve shifted to get out of his arms and he smacked the back of his helmeted head into Sean's face.

Sean let go of Steve as his nose ached and Steve twisted and kicked him in the chest. Sean stumbled backward and he caught himself. He recovered and Steve kicked him again, this time hitting the shield. Sean stumbled again, Steve kicked the shield again, and Sean stumbled. He was starting to get annoyed. Steve went to kick and Sean moved and Steve faked the kick and punched him in the chest. Sean raised an eyebrow as he barely felt the attack. He chuckled and Steve stepped back as Sean swung punch after punch. Steve blocked and dodged and then he missed one and Sean hit him with the shield and he smacked into the wall. Sean swung his leg and Steve dropped to the floor and his foot missed him and hit the wall.

Steve swiped his leg and took Sean's legs out from under him. Sean fell and hit the floor, he grunted as he turned and brought his fist toward Steve. Steve brought his shield up and Sean's fist hit the metal and a loud clang followed. Steve rolled and got to his feet, Sean stood as well. "You're actually fighting" Sean said

Steve took a deep breath and he swung at him. Sean dodged it and he hit him with the shield. Steve stumbled back and Sean punched him in the chest. Steve flew back and slid across the floor. Sean walked forward "You're getting tired"

Steve took a deep breath, he wasn't wrong, but he wasn't giving up. Steve got to his feet and Sean swung a punch and Steve blocked it and hit him with the shield. Sean recovered as Steve followed up with a punch. Sean caught Steve's hand and he twisted it. Steve grimaced and Sean chuckled "You're weak" he kicked Steve and he flew back and rolled across the floor. Steve inhaled deeply as his chest ached from the blow. He got to his feet and Sean was already there and he punched Steve in the face. Steve staggered to the right and Sean smacked him with the shield.

Steve held back a scream as the shield hit him and cracked a rib. Steve hit the wall and he took a step forward and Sean swung at him. Steve blocked it and he countered with a punch to the face and he kicked Sean in the leg and shoved him to the floor. Steve moved and Sean grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Steve hit the floor and rolled and came up and jumped in the air and kicked Sean as he was getting up. Sean fell back and he groaned as he stood. Steve punched Sean in the face and hit him with the shield and kicked him and punched him again. Sean took every hit and he barely felt anything. Steve punched him again and Sean jumped up and hit Steve in the ribs. Steve gasped in pain and Sean kicked him and Steve put the shield up in time, but it sent him flying back.

Sean walked toward Steve as he laid there. Steve had blood running out of his nose and his lip was bleeding. His cheek was also cut. He got to his feet and Sean smirked "You don't give up do you?"

Steve was breathing heavily. Sean smiled "I'm better than you"

"Prove it" Steve said

Sean was hoping he'd say that. He charged Steve and he was ready. Steve sidestepped and kicked Sean into the wall. Sean smacked into the wall and he came around and hit Steve. Steve staggered to the left, Sean advanced and kicked the shield off his arm. Steve stumbled back. His feet barely catching him, Sean smiled and kicked him in the chest. Steve felt his feet leave the ground, his body went limp as he smacked into the floor.

"Just accept it, accept that I'm going to kill you"

Steve struggled to get to his knees. Blood was leaking out of his mouth, he looked up at Sean. He walked forward and chuckled "Weak, and naïve"

Steve put his hand on the floor and pushed off and stood to his feet. His legs aching. Sean stared at him "Just give up"

Steve shifted on his feet and brought his hands up. He rolled his neck and in a breath he spoke "I can do this all day"

Sean chuckled "After I kill you, I'm killing your bitch"

Steve gritted his teeth, but didn't show his anger. Sean kept getting closer, right where Steve wanted him. Sean spoke "You're not strong enough to stop me"

Steve saw Sean take another step closer and he held back a smile. Sean began to take another step and Steve stomped on his shield and he kicked it at him. Sean was too busy being an ass that he didn't care to block the shield as it hit him in the chest. Sean stumbled back as his chest ached from the metal. Steve ran forward and he jumped to Sean's back and he pulled him down to the floor. Sean fell back and he felt his weight shift as they crashed into the floor.

Steve put his leg onto Sean's and stopped them from moving. Sean raised his arm and Steve moved his over leg and jammed it to his side. Steve had the shield at a weird angle and if Sean wanted to hit him, he was going to need to break his arm to do so. Steve had his arms around Sean's neck and he tugged tightly on it. Sean fought against Steve's grip, but he couldn't release his grasp on his throat. Steve closed his eyes and he gritted hi teeth as he choked him out. Sean felt is face become warm and everything went dark. Steve held on for another thirty seconds till he noticed that Sean was unconscious. Steve let go and he fell back as Sean laid there motionless.

Steve took deep breaths as he got to his feet. He grabbed his shield and he put it onto his left arm. Steve needed to catch up to Bucky. He turned and ran down the hall and took a right toward the Bridge. Sean laid there, his eyes closed for a long moment, then they opened. He sat up and he was alone. _The coward couldn't even snap my neck._

 _ **Niko**_

Niko stood on the Bridge, his hand was under his chin as he watched as the Quinjets fired at the Helicarrier. He knew they wouldn't be able to do anything, but it was just so Fury would be distracted. It wasn't much longer till he promised to unleash his power. Sean and Magnus were still on the Helicarrier. Niko wasn't exactly worried about their safety, he was just anxious to initiate the final attack. Niko turned to see Yelena watching as well. She looked at him "I'm on my way out"

Niko nodded "After this, it's up to you to kill Natalia"

"You just kill Barnes, let me worry about Natalia"

Niko nodded "It's time for S.H.I.E.L.D. to go away, forever"

Yelena gave Niko a long look and she walked away to get onto a Quinjet. Niko watched the Quinjets fire at the Helicarrier and he smiled and laughed.

 _ **Natasha**_

The effect of what they'd seen was still on her mind as Bucky suddenly came around the corner and Hill almost shot him. Hill frowned "I almost killed you"

Bucky chuckled "Well you didn't did you?"

Hill shook her head "Where's Steve?"

"He sent me to get help" he said as he looked at the all the dead Agents. Natasha sighed "There's your help"

Bucky took a deep breath "Sean is down there"

Natasha stepped forward "You let Steve fight Sea alone?"

Bucky frowned "I listened to him, Steve can handle it."

Natasha wasn't going to get into a screaming match right now, even though she wanted to smack him. She didn't care what Steve said, he shouldn't be fighting Sean alone. The image of hi lying on a medical bed in a coma came back to her. She shifted uncomfortably, she looked at Hill "Well we found out something interesting"

Hill nodded as she looked at Bucky. He frowned "What?"

Natasha went to speak when she heard stomping footsteps and she aimed her pistol and she saw Steve come running around the corner. She felt her heart jump and her finger quickly moved away from the trigger. She almost shot him. Steve was bleeding and he looked horrible. "Where's Rhodey and Allen?"

"Still in the upper levels" Hill said

Steve nodded "I knocked Sean out, but he should be up by now"

Natasha swallowed, she was just happy that he was alright, even though he looked horrible. Bucky turned to him "If I knew you were going to follow I would have stayed"

"I improvised"

"Cap, we have a problem" Fury's voice came from the Bridge. Steve frowned as he walked forward and entered the Bridge. He looked at Fury "What?"

Fury was staring at the feed and the Behemoth was closing its Hangar doors and there were suddenly guns popping out of the sides. Fury looked at the Agents "Counter measures and lock all weapons onto that Behemoth and fire"

The Helicarrier's guns activated and they all turned toward the Behemoth and fired at it. The Behemoth fired back and hit the Helicarrier. Fury held on as the Helicarrier shook from the impact. Steve saw the Behemoth firing at them. "We need to get out of here"

Fury nodded "Get us out of here"

Steve turned back to Natasha "We just have to keep the Bridge"

Natasha nodded, and suddenly Rhodey and Allen entered, Allen was firing his pistol as they entered. He looked at them "We have a lovely group of assholes outside"

Bucky pulled out his pistol and walked forward. Steve looked at Fury "Just get us out of here"

Natasha followed as the helicarrier shook again. Hill was behind her, Natasha wasn't exactly sure how they would be able to hold the bridge if Sean and Magnus were here. Allen fired again and Bucky joined in and fired as well. "We have Niko's men coming in"

Steve walked out in front of them all and had his shield up and the bullets smacked against it. Rhodey walked out and shot a group of them. Natasha fired and she saw Sean come out from the dying men. She fired and the bullet hit him in the chest and it didn't do anything. Sean ran forward and Steve met him and blocked a punch and kicked him away. Bucky ran and dove over Steve and he fired his pistol and he hit the floor. He rolled and he punched one of Niko's men. He turned and fired at Sean. Sean charged and Bucky threw his pistol at him and pulled out a knife. He knew it was going to break too, but he had to do something.

Bucky and Sean exchanged blows and Bucky drove the blade into Sean's chest and the blade gave and bent sideways. Bucky punched Sean with his biotic arm and he watched as Steve's shield flew past him and hit Sean. Sean stumbled back and then Magnus appeared and punched Bucky aside. Hill fired and he dodged it. Natasha stood there, staring. Steve frowned as Magnus stood there. He wasn't wearing his mask and goggles. Steve could see his face and he wasn't even sure if it was real. Steve saw him die. Pietro Maximoff stood before them. Sean walked up and stood next to him "Let's get'em"

Steve raised his shield and he felt a fist hit him and he fell back. Then Magnus grabbed him and flipped him. Steve smacked into the ground and he came up and Sean kicked him. The shield was in the way, but it still sent Steve into the wall. Natasha ran forward and she punched Sean in the face and quickly kicked him in the chest. Sean smiled and advanced, she stood her ground and dodged a punch and she threw a shock disc and it hit his shield and shocked him. Sean felt the electricity surge through him, it tickled. Natasha backed away as Magnus appeared behind her and grabbed her by the throat and held her in place. Sean pulled back his hand and went to punch her.

Bucky dove forward and tackled Sean to the floor and Natasha smacked her back of her head into Magnus's face. Magnus retreated and appeared next to Hill and he punched her in the face and kicked her to the floor. Bucky wrestled with Sean as he punched him in the face.

Allen fired at Magnus, who dodged every bullet. Allen pulled out a knife and he held it ready. Magnus cocked his head and moved forward and appeared behind Allen and he punched him in the back. Allen exclaimed in pain as Magnus kicked him to the floor and turned and punched Rhodey in the face and kicked him. Magnus looked at Fury and Fury's eye widened. Magnus ran forward and grabbed Fury by the throat and he began to squeeze.

Fury's eye widened even more as he stared into Pietro's face as he was being choked. An Agent fired at Magnus. He dodged it and the bullet hit Fury in the shoulder. Fury fell back and hit the floor, his hand on his wound as blood leaked out of it and onto the floor. Magnus ran and killed very Agent on the Bridge. One was hiding under a desk and he dragged him out from under it and he grabbed his arm and snapped it and stomped on his face. Fury watched as Pietro killed S.H.I.E.L.D. Magnus turned to Fury, then a blast of energy hit him in the chest and sent him flying back and he landed on a console. Fury felt hands pulling him up, Allen helped him to his feet and they began to move. Suddenly the Helicarrier shook and one of the engines exploded.

The Helicarrier continued to fire at the Behemoth, but the Behemoth targeted the engines specifically. Fury had Allen take him to the helm and he pressed in coordinates. "We have to get over the water, if we lose another engine we drop"

Allen pulled him away as soon as he was done. Rhodey charged his chest and fired at Sean as he was about to stab Bucky. He flew back and hit the wall. Steve helped Hill to her feet. Natasha turned and saw Allen helping Fury. She went and got under his over arm and held him. Fury looked at her "I'm sorry Natasha"

She looked up at him "Nothing lasts forever" she said as they all moved out of the Bridge and down the hall. Steve was leading "Is there anyone else still here?"

"Red Skull and Alexie are in cells" Fury said

Bucky sighed "Well I guess they're dying"

Fury nodded and he widened his eyes "Miss Foster"

Steve nodded "Rhodey, Allen. Get Fury to Bucky's Quinjet"

Rhodey nodded as they helped Fury toward the Hangar. Steve turned to Bucky, Hill, and Natasha "We get Jane, then we get to the Hangar"

Natasha nodded, Hill took a deep breath and Bucky led the way. Niko's men were all dealt with, either they were dead or they left when the Behemoth started to shoot the Helicarrier. Natasha and Hill kept their pistols ready as they checked the halls they the past. Steve watched their rear. Bucky took a right and they came to Jane's lab doors. Bucky smacked the door "Jane its Bucky"

The door opened and Jane was behind her desk she had a pistol in hand and Bucky had to admit, he never saw her holding a pistol before. Jane stood slowly "Is it over?"

"No, Niko's destroying the Helicarrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. is finished"

"So we're leaving" Jane said

"Yes, let's go"

Jane moved out from behind her desk when Sean appeared and she fired at him. Bucky turned and he saw Sean and Magnus. Natasha fired at Magnus, she knew she couldn't hit him, but it was instinct. They backed into the lab and Sean walked in and he laughed "Cornered"

Steve looked at everyone, he took a deep breath. Bucky pulled out another knife, he was about to run out. Natasha stepped back toward Jane, Hill followed. Magnus came into view and he took a deep breath "We don't have time, we need to leave" he said in his accented voice.

Sean sighed "I don't really want to go down with the ship"

Magnus shrugged "Then again, I can get us out of here"

Sean smiled and he walked into the lab. Magnus appeared behind Jane and he moved, but Natasha kicked him. Steve and Bucky fought Sean and they worked together, Steve blocked a punch and Bucky attempted to stab Sean. The blade broke like all the others and Sean kicked Steve back into a console. Hill turned and fired at Sean. He raised his shield and the bullets thudded against it harmlessly.

Natasha blocked a punch from Magnus and he fired at him and grazed his arm. Magus didn't react as he grabbed the pistol and he kicked Natasha back and took the pistol away. He aimed it at her, but a shield came and hit Magnus in the arm. He groaned in pain as the shield went back into the hands of Steve as he leapt over the console and tackled him to the floor.

The Helicarrier was getting closer to the water when it lost another engine. The Helicarrier turned to its side as the two engines on one side were out and spewing black smoke. The lab went on an angle and Steve kicked Magnus away. He watched as the Helicarrier shook and he knew it was going down. They needed to get to the Quinjet. Steve looked at Natasha "Get out of the lab"

Natasha nodded and grabbed Jane and led her toward the exit. Hill was close behind and Bucky was still fighting Sean. Steve slid over the console and kicked Sean aside. He looked at Bucky "Go"

Bucky turned and ran out of the lab. They were all out, Steve nodded and he smacked the controls with his shield and he grabbed Magnus as he was about to escape the closing door and he threw him to the floor as the doors closed them inside the lab.

Natasha watched as the door slammed shut with Steve still inside the lab she ran and smacked into the door. She banged against it. She kept hitting the door "Steve!" she exclaimed

Bucky grabbed her by the arm "We need to go"

Natasha hit his hand away "No"

"Natasha, we have to go" Bucky said he stared at the doors and he wanted to hit Steve. That son of a bitch. Hill grabbed Natasha's arm "We need to go, Steve is giving us a chance"

Natasha lowered her head and nodded. Bucky turned her around and they all went toward the Hangar. She looked back at the lab doors as she heard loud noises of fighting. She held back tears as they left.

 _ **Steve**_

He hit the floor and rolled. Steve blocked a punch from Sean, but Magnus kicked him in the leg and made him fall to his knees. Steve saw Sean's boot coming and it hit him in the chest. Steve slid into the wall. Magnus went to the controls for the door. He put his hand to it and it zapped him. He cursed under his breath "Get the door open"

Sean turned and he got to the door. Magnus appeared directly over Steve and grabbed him and pulled him up. Steve punched Magnus and he took it and kicked him in the gut. Steve inhaled his breath and his ribs ached. Magnus head butted him and threw him to the floor. Sean yelled loudly and punched the door and it dented. Steve got to his feet and threw his shield and Magnus caught it and threw it back at Steve. Steve dodged it as it went into the wall. He grabbed it out of the hull and he ran forward. Sean punched the door again and the metal broke and opened. He kicked the last remaining metal and it fell to the floor. The Helicarrier lost another engine as it happened and the lab tilted even more. Sean balanced himself and Magnus left the lab. "Come on" he urged Sean.

Steve ran forward and swung at Sean, he dodged it and kicked him back into a console. Steve slowly got to his feet and Sean was already standing before him. Sean smiled and kicked Steve into the console, making it bend inward. Steve lowered his head as Sean knelt down and took his shield. Sean laughed "Won't be needing this anymore"

Steve watched as Sean left the lab with his shield. Steve gritted his teeth and spit blood out of his mouth as he got to his feet. Steve walked forward and left the lab. He was alone, he put his hand to his ribs, he allowed himself to feel the pain then he pushed it away and moved toward the Hangar. "Natasha?" he said softly

"Steve" her voice was good to hear. Steve took a breath "I'm coming" he said softly

"We're not in the Hangar anymore, it was falling apart can you get to the top deck?"

Steve nodded "Meet you there"

"Hold on Steve, we're coming"

Steve picked up the pace and ran toward the stairs to get to the top. He wasn't going to risk the elevator. Steve's legs were on fire as he got to the top flight of stairs. He skipped steps and ran out of the doors and he came to the door that led to the main deck. He maneuvered past the debris of a destroyed Quinjet. He came out into open air and the dark clouds didn't add anything to his mood. Steve looked around and he saw the Behemoth off in the distance, watching the Helicarrier. All of Niko's forces were gone. Bucky's Quinjet came flying around and Steve waved at them. "There he is" Hill said

Bucky brought the Quinjet in and Steve walked toward them. The ramp lowered and Steve went to step onto it when the last engine exploded and the helicarrier shifted and lowered dramatically. Steve fell to the concrete and he felt the Helicarrier start going downward. Steve ran back and grabbed onto the edge of the door and climbed into the Helicarrier. "Just go" Steve said into the comms

"Damn it Rogers, we're not leaving you" Natasha's voice said loudly. Steve smiled, he liked it when she yelled at him. He knew he wasn't making it off the Helicarrier. Steve got to his feet and moved toward the stairs. "Steve, come on" Bucky said

"Get out of here, they're still out there"

"I don't give a damn about them" Bucky said

"Cap I'm coming to get you" Rhodey said

Steve new it would have worked if the Helicarrier didn't just explode out the side. Fire went everywhere and Steve fell down a flight of stairs. "You can't go Rhodey, it's too volatile." Fury said

The Helicarrier began its quick descent toward the Atlantic Ocean. Bucky flew the Quinjet toward the Bridge. The Helicarrier was half way to the water when Steve go to the Bridge. He held his ribs as he walked to the helm and he stood there. Looking at the water as the Helicarrier approached. Steve took a deep breath and he saw the artic again as he was putting the bomber into the water. He took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be like that, that was freezing water, this time he was going to die when the Helicarrier warped. They were at such a height when they began to fall toward the water, and the speed that the Helicarrier is at now, the water was going to be like concrete.

Steve took another deep breathe when Natasha's voice came in through the comms. "Steve"

"Stop Niko and the others. Don't let them win" he said

"Stop talking like that"

Steve felt tears coming to his eyes and he saw the Quinjet fly past the Bridge. He watched as it came back around. "Nat"

"Steve, get back to the deck"

Steve looked back at the hallway he just walked down, it was on fire. "Not an option"

"Damn it Steve" Natasha said

"Nat, it's okay" Steve said as the Helicarrier got closer to the water.

"No it's not okay, you're supposed to be here with me"

Steve smiled sadly "Nat?"

There was a sniff "yes?"

Steve took one final breath "I love you"

Natasha spoke "I love you too"

The Helicarrier hit the water and the metal bent inward and crumbled from the force. The water splashed up in white and the Helicarrier exploded in numerous places and it sunk into the water. The water wrapped around the destroyed metal and soon the Helicarrier disappeared under the water, the top deck being the last thing Natasha saw before it disappeared into the water. She took a deep breath and sat down. She stared at her hands and the ring wasn't there, Steve still had it. She closed her eyes and she allowed the tears to come, she wanted to cry. To feel it, to get it out.

Bucky held the controls as he exhaled as the Helicarrier sunk away, Hill's hand touched his and he looked at her. He nodded and took a deep breath. Fury sat there, stunned by what had happened. Niko killed everyone, the Helicarrier was gone Steve was gone. He closed his eye and he took a long deep breath. Allen sat next to Fury, keeping an eye on his wound. Rhodey was just standing there, he shook his head and kept his face turned away from the others. Natasha wiped the tears from her cheeks and she sobbed softly and new tears went down her cheeks. She felt empty, like something that was part of her was gone now. She gripped the side of the chair tightly. She spoke softly under her breath, she didn't want Steve to be gone. She took Steve's approach again, she spoke to whoever was listening, if there was anyone.

Everything was dark, the water was cold, too cold. Steve was floating through the water in the Bridge, his eyes were closed. He was lifeless, his body slowly turned from the Helicarrier sinking. Steve sunk to the floor of the Bridge and his body laid there in the water. His eyes closed and lifeless.

His eyes shot open and he shook slightly and looked around. How, was, he still alive, the impact was should have killed him, he moved through the water and he felt the Helicarrier as it sunk.

Steve suddenly saw the ring that he gave Natasha floating in front of him. Suddenly Natasha's face flashed before his eyes. Her smile, how her eyes looked at him. He suddenly saw the compass with Peggy's face on it float past him, but he was in the Bomber not the Helicarrier. Steve blinked and he reached for the compass as it faded and turned into the ring. He grabbed it and he looked at it. He closed his hands tightly around it. He couldn't get out of the bomber for Peggy, but he could get out of the Helicarrier for Natasha.

Steve glared at the windows of the Bridge and he saw a shimmer of light. Steve swam toward it, he could feel his lungs tightening he was running out of air. Steve cot to the windows, but they were mashed with metal, but he saw a small opening. Steve reached and he pulled on the metal and he gritted his teeth as he bent it back. Sean was wrong, he was strong. Steve bent the metal back and he just kept thinking about Natasha as the metal opened. Steve pulled one last time and the opening was big enough for him. Steve swam out of the Helicarrier and he was deep under the water. His ears were hurting, he began to swim up. He swam and swam, putting his hands forward and pushing the water out of his way as he swam to the surface. Steve could see the light getting closer, but he had run out of air and he fought the feeling of having to breathe. His vision got dark and almost went black when his hand went out of the water and he came up and he breathed the air. Steve kept himself above the water, he took in deep breaths. He saw the coast not far and he began to swim for it.

Steve made it to the coast and he crawled onto the sand and he fell to his side and rolled onto his back. He stared up at the clouds, he was exhausted. He took a deep breath and his eyes closed. Steve passed out on the coast.

 **Author's Note: Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Avenger Facility**_

Everything was quiet, Morse stood there, frozen as she looked at the reports coming in from all over. The images of New York, the large bellow of smoke still rising from the destroyed Stark Tower. She could see it from the Facility. Grand Central Station was destroyed and now the Helicarrier. Everything was quiet, no one spoke about the recent events. She herself could barely speak. She was standing alone in the Operations room. Everyone else was in the Medical Bay. She kept her eyes on the footage as it replayed the Stark Tower falling onto Grand Central Station again.

Fury was safe though, he got off the Helicarrier in time, but Rogers. He didn't make it. They lost their leader, now they had to deal with Niko and the others without him. Bucky had returned with the few that lived and they were in the Medical Bay getting checked. Natasha had been quiet. Morse still felt some hard feelings between her and Natasha. Which she deserves, she did order her execution. Morse closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She exhaled, she was tired.

She'd been tired since she returned to work. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see the Stark Tower fall again. She swallowed as a voice came from the door. "Bobbi?"

Morse turned to see Sam standing there. She gave him a reassuring smile, even though she didn't feel like smiling. He walked forward "I wondered where you were"

Morse shrugged "Processing"

Sam stood next to her and his eyes were on the footage. He lowered them when the Stark Tower fell again. "We need to get to work, Niko and his Behemoth are still out there. Any idea where they went?"

Morse shook her head "That thing has a stealth drive, or multiple stealth drives."

"I still can't believe he's gone" Sam said softly.

Morse knew he meant Steve, he was his friend. More so than her. "Rogers was a good man"

Sam chuckled "Yeah, stubborn son of a bitch"

Morse laughed softly "He was that too"

Sam took a deep breath "We need to keep our eyes open for that Behemoth"

Morse nodded "I'll get some extra help from some contacts I have in the Government"

"That's another thing, Secretary Ross is on his way here" Sam said

"Really?"

He nodded and took a deep breath "He wants to talk to Rogers"

Morse lowered her eyes, well he would just have to settle with them. She took a slow long calming breath. "How's everyone doing?"

"A little shaken, Wanda is still unconscious. Natasha hasn't said a word since she got back"

Morse couldn't blame her, she turned toward the door "Well better get to work"

Sam nodded "I'll help"

In the Medical Bay the Doctor was busy at work, he was checking for any broken bones for Bucky. He was seated on a bed and his shirt was off, the Doctor lightly pressed his hands to Bucky's bruised ribs. He winced. The Doctor told him that they were just bruised and maybe cracked. Bucky had, had his fair share of bruised ribs. He nodded and looked at Hill, she was getting a cut cleaned. Fury was sitting in a chair with his arm in a sling.

The Doctor walked over to Natasha, but she just glared at him and he moved on and looked at Tony. Tony was a mess, his leg was still bleeding and his face was bruised. The Doctor told him he needed stitches. Tony being the joker he is took it in stride, but Bucky could tell he wasn't looking forward to it. Rhodey stood with his arms crossed and his head lowered. He was fine, but he too had spoken very little since they got back. Clint and Scott were both standing near the door. Hope was helping the Doctor with Tony's stitches.

Pepper looked over at the bed with Wanda in it, she was still unconscious and Vision was standing over her. He just stared at her. Peter was on the other side of the room by himself, his mask still on and he was sitting Indian style on the floor, his hands was resting in his lap and his head was lowered. Bucky noticed that Tony kept glancing over at Peter. Bucky knew something happened, but Peter hadn't gone into details. If anything, they were all hurt, some more than other. He looked over at Natasha, she was staring straight ahead, her hands together he saw her right hand lightly rubbing her left ring finger. He'd seen that face before, she often put that façade up whenever she wasn't sure how to deal with something. Also if she didn't want to burst into tears. He didn't want to know how she was feeling, he felt bad enough. He lost Steve too, but Natasha and Steve had something. Bucky wasn't too sure what Steve and him had at the moment, friendship, but more like distant friends. Bucky had been out of his brainwashed state for almost two years now, and he'd only talked to Steve maybe six times during that time. He'd seen him, but really talked, not that much.

Bucky really only had Hill, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He laid back on the bed he was sitting on, his ribs were killing him, but like Steve, drugs didn't work on him. He just laid there, he took a long deep breath, slowly exhaling so he didn't hurt himself. Hill took her eyes off Bucky as she watched him lay down. Her eyes drifted toward Wanda. When she wakes up, she was going to find out that her brother is still alive. Hill wasn't sure how Wanda would process it, but from what she's seen. Wanda doesn't react too well with painful emotions. Her powers become unstable with the more stress she's put under. But they had to tell her, it would be cruel not to.

Clint looked at everyone, they were all so quiet. He understood what happened. Niko kicked their asses. They lost Steve and a lot of good people on that Helicarrier, but he didn't want to stay quiet. He wanted to shoot something, scream in frustration, but he held it all down. Even though he could feel it in his chest, his eyes drifted toward Natasha. She was holding it all in too. He expected that, Natasha often did that, but the place suddenly felt much quieter without Steve. He wasn't exactly a loud guy, but he usually brought some interesting conversations. Especially between him and Tony. Clint held back the smile from his memories. Soon though the smile would have turned to a frown anyway. He was never going to see Tony and Steve banter at each other. That hit Clint harder than he thought it would. He lowered his head, Scott had known them the least and he couldn't even talk. One of his heroes died, he didn't know how to feel.

Natasha focused all her attention of holding back tears, if she started to cry, she didn't know if she could ever stop. Her ring finger was missing something she wanted, needed there. She glanced down at it and tried to picture the ring there, but it only made her feel worse. She put her head back and closed her eyes. Tears were so close, she fought them all back as she opened her eyes. FRIDAY's voice suddenly came. "Secretary Ross is here"

Natasha hid her sudden lack of interest, she knew why he was coming. He wanted to talk to Steve. One problem, Steve isn't here. She knew he was going to pick one of them to talk to, and she knew it wasn't going to be her. Tony climbed off the bed and he slowly stood. "I'll attend to him"

Natasha watched Tony slowly walked out of the Medical Bay. Natasha closed her eyes and she felt tears forming. She bit her lip and held them back. Her eyes opened and she let out a shaken breath.

Tony limped down the hallway, he put his hand on his leg as he walked. It helped with the pain. He took a deep breath as he moved toward the entrance, where he knew Ross would be waiting for Steve. The thought made Tony stop, he stood frozen. He took a deep breath, Steve wasn't here. He was dead, for real this time. Tony lowered his head, he never saw why his father liked him so much when he was younger. Then he met him, Steve was a stubborn son of a bitch, but he was needed. Now the world lost him again. Tony didn't expect to miss him that much, at least not the degree he was right now.

Tony shook it off and continued his limped walk toward the entrance. When he got to the steps, he hesitated a she pondered on his leg. He decided to go for it and quickly hobbled down the steps. Tony got to the bottom and he rounded the corner, and there he was. Ross was standing patiently, his hands at his sides. His dark navy blue suit suiting him perfectly. Tony paused for a second and then continued to limp forward. There were four men with him, all stern and quiet. Tony knew that look well. Ross didn't seem it light up when he saw Tony. He was expecting Steve, but Tony was nowhere near Steve.

Ross's lips parted slightly as he watched Tony limp toward him. His thoughts drifted to the fact that he was limping. _More should have happened to him._ Ross thought as he shook Tony's hand.

"Good to see you General"

"It's, Secretary now" Ross said with his usual low intense voice. Tony held back a stupid smirk.

"You want to talk…"

"To Captain Rogers, yes" Ross said walking forward. Tony hand to hobble to keep up. "That might be difficult" Tony added as he struggled to keep up with him.

Ross frowned "And why would that be?"

Tony lowered his head "Rogers was killed an hour ago" he said, but the words weighed heavily on his tongue.

Ross stopped and Tony was rejoicing as he stood still. "How?"

"He was shot down, his Quinjet hit the water from a height that made the metal warp" Tony said, making up a quick slight change of information. No one knew about Fury and the Helicarrier, Fury still supposed to be dead. The thought made Tony panic for a moment, he couldn't take Ross to the Medical Bay.

"Shame" Ross said, but Tony frowned slightly as he saw Ross's reaction to the news. He didn't even look sorry. Tony may have just found someone who hates Steve more than he did. Ross turned and continued forward, Tony exhaled and hobbled along with him. "So who can I talk to?"

"Me" a voice said

Tony and Ross both looked to see Natasha standing there. She was still dirty from the Helicarrier. Tony was happy to see her, maybe he wouldn't have to continue to hobble along like a fool. Ross took a breath "You and Rogers were in charge" he said

Natasha nodded "What, do you need Mr. Secretary?"

"An explanation" Ross said bluntly.

"I will talk to you in Rogers' office" Natasha said, saying his last name made it slightly easier, slightly.

Ross nodded and he glanced at Tony. _Go sit down and let the grown-ups talk._

Natasha led them toward Steve's office, she gave Tony a nod. He gave a nod in return and started making his way back to the Medical Bay. Natasha was ahead of them and she glanced back at Ross and his four men. She noticed one of them staring at her ass. She suppressed the urge to shoot him. Ross cleared his throat "I am sorry for your loss"

Natasha held back laughter, she could read right through him. Ross wasn't sorry that Steve died, he wanted to see what he could take while they were left open for it. She was making sure he didn't get a damn thing. "Rogers was a good man" she said. _Better than you._

"In the past few hours we have things to discuss, the President wants details"

 _I'm sure he does._ Natasha nodded "Of course"

They came to Steve's office and Natasha opened the door for them, she wanted to see Ross's reaction to his office. Ross walked in and his eye drifted to the desk, they lingered for a long moment, and Natasha saw it all. She gritted her teeth. _He wants to sit down._

"Take a seat" Natasha said

Ross looked at his men and gave them a nod and they walked out of the office and stood guard. Natasha held back another laugh, what could they possibly need to guard against? She proceeded to Steve's chair and sat down it. She could smell Steve's spearmint scent all over it. She took a deep breath and his scent was calming. She looked at Ross. He was staring right at her. "I think we should start with an explanation of what happened in New York"

Natasha nodded "Have you ever heard of a man named Niko Constantin?"

Ross's knuckles tightened and they turned white for a second then they released. "The Spider"

Natasha nodded. Ross took a breath "We have leads about him, he's had recent contact with Brock Rumlow, Crossbones as he's affectionately known by criminals"

Natasha already knew this, she put it together when she saw Sean's Vibranium shield. Rumlow had hit a laboratory that studied rare metals. She made an educated guess that Vibranium was there. Ever since Wakanda decided to come out of their land, they've given many things away. She held her stare at Ross, giving nothing away, not even the fact that she was deeply upset that Steve wasn't there at the moment. "His men attacked Mr. Stark's Tower"

"I know, we have footage" Ross said

"There was an incident in a small fishing town in Maine"

"What kind of incident?"

 _The man I love died you prick!_ "Niko destroyed many of our Quinjets with a repurposed Helicarrier"

"Repurposed?"

"Four times the size" Natasha added.

"If he come to a city with that"

"We know, we're in the process of trying to track him"

"If I remember correctly, he was in a Helicarrier."

"With a stealth drive, it was invisible to our devices"

Ross leaned forward and put his hand to his chin. "He could take out the White House"

Natasha shook her head "Niko has no need for such things. He doesn't want to kill political figures"

Ross frowned "Then who does he want to kill?"

Natasha had to be careful what she said, she couldn't say that he wanted to kill Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier, no one knew he was alive, and many still think Winter Soldier is a myth. But she was sure Ross knew about him, just not his identity. She decided to take a risk. "Winter Soldier" she said

Ross chuckled "Might let him then"

Natasha smiled slightly, her risk worked. Ross did know about him, just not that he's Bucky Barnes. "I have experience with him" Natasha said

Ross nodded and stared her down "I don't doubt it"

Natasha saw the way his eyes shifted and she knew what he was thinking. Everyone knew what she did, the Black Widow, the perfect person to sleep with the enemy and kill them. Yeah that happened, but not that much, she usually killed them before they did anything. She hated having to seduce people, even though she was very good at it. Hell, she could probably seduce the President if she tried.

"But what does that have to do with the Avengers?" he asked

"Rogers' has been looking for the Winter Soldier, it put us into Niko's path"

Ross nodded "Ran into the wrong guy?"

"Wrong moment" she said

Ross nodded "Keep me updated on further Intel, and I will led all the help I can"

"Thank you" Natasha said. _Get the fuck out of here._

After the annoying talk was over Natasha led him out of the office and one of the four men had made a remark to changing the name on the door to hers. She refrained from shooting them. She saw Ross and his men back to the entrance and watched them leave. She saw one of the men stare at her as he left. Natasha turned her eyes on him and glared. Her eyes bearing into him and telling him all he needed to know. He quickly looked away, she smirked as the doors closed. She turned and walked toward the stairs.

She was happy that she got Ross to stay to one room, if he'd went to the Medical Bay it would have been hard to explain. Why would the vigilante from New York, Fury the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier all being doing there. She was glad to avoid that situation. The walk back to the Medical Bay was a depressing one. Her thoughts were back onto Steve and his absence. She wished he was there with her.

 _ **Steve**_

His eyes shot open and he sat up and inhaled a forced breath. He coughed and coughed. He held his side as his ribs ached slightly, they were almost healed. He must have been out for a while. He was covered in dark gray sand. He could feel thin mist rain hitting him in the face. He looked up and down the coast, he was alone and the crashing white waves were the only noise. Steve inhaled and he moved onto his side. His whole body hurt. His eyes went to the open ocean, the Helicarrier was out there, joining the many sunken ships over the years.

Steve groaned as he got to his feet. He looked at his chest, the Kevlar was torn and ripped. He sustained more damage from the impact than he first noticed. He pressed his hand to his chest and it ached. He must have hit something. He tore it off and he tossed it aside. His under shirt was all that was left. He luckily had his pants still intact. He pulled his helmet off and he dropped it into the sand. The tide was moving in, soon the sand he was standing on would be underwater. He turned back to the mainland. He saw a large black cloud rising into the dark and gloomy sky. Steve's eyes widened slightly. He began to lightly jog toward the source of the bellowing dark cloud of smoke. Steve climbed up the steep incline, he pulled himself up and he slowly stood, his legs were shaking slightly. He walked forward and he moved out from a patch of trees that were obstructing his view.

Steve stepped out of the trees and he saw the fishing town. He stared at it as it was burning, every building was on fire, and he frowned as he saw a flash of lightning and he saw the outline of the Behemoth in the clouds. His jaw hardened and he began to run toward the Town. His feet hit the ground hard and the fine mist turned into heavy rain as he approached the now dwindling Town. Steve stopped running and he came to a stop. He was breathing heavily, his ribs were still hurting, and his legs were burning. He was still exhausted. Steve stood before the destroyed buildings, the dark burned wood was all that was left of most of the buildings. Steve walked forward, the place smelled of fish and burned wood. There was another smell he knew too well, burning flesh.

Steve walked through the crater filled streets. Steve looked around at the destruction, Niko fired upon the Town, all the people. Steve fell to his knees as the rain persisted. He lowered his head, the rain was cold, but he dismissed it. He kept his eyes closed, they didn't save anyone. Steve pushed himself back up to his feet and he opened his eyes. He saw a somewhat intact building, he made his way over to it, walking around he large craters that were filling with water. He got to the entrance and he looked inside, he saw five dead people. He saw a few were burned, another had a large wound on his chest. Steve walked into the building and out of the rain. He saw a dead man to his right, he had a jacket. Steve walked over to him and knelt down. Steve felt around him and found his wallet.

Steve held the packed to the brim wallet and he opened it. He took a moment and looked at his driver's license. Steve read the name aloud. "William Grant", Steve noticed a photo tucked away behind cards and other things. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a picture of William Grant and his two sons. Steve took a deep breath and looked at William Grant. He was unrecognizable. Steve put his wallet back into his pocket and he grabbed his jacket and pulled it off of him. Steve stepped away from William Grant and put the jacket on. Steve pulled it close and he looked back at William. He cast his eyes away and walked toward the exit. Steve climbed out of the destroyed wall and back into the rain.

Steve sniffed as he began to walk down the road that led out of the Town. He was alone the entire way out of the Town. The rain was still falling heavily, and didn't seem like it was going to let up. He hoped he could find some form of transportation. He was well down the road when he decided to use his comm. He spoke "Anyone copy?" he asked with shivering voice, the cold rain was starting to get to him. He waited for any form of response, but he didn't even get white noise, just silence. He took a deep breath and spoke "This is Captain Rogers, is anyone out there?"

Again he waited for a response, but it was just more silence. Soon the silence was unbearable and he stopped trying altogether. He must not be in range for his comms to work. He looked down at his communicator with a shred of hope, but that was crushed when he saw the large crack along the screen that let him see the wires within. He let his arm fall to his side with a thump, he was going to have to hitch hike to a good distance for the comms to work. So Steve kept walking forward, with his hand out with his thumb pointed outward.

 _ **Natasha**_

She stayed seated at his chair for a long time, she was just thinking. About him, his eyes, those endless pools of blue, his smile. His jawline, not to mention his body. She lowered her eyes and she put her hand on her thigh. She swallowed, she missed him. All of him, she put her hand on herself, but quickly took it away, she huffed a breath. How could she be excited from that? Yet she still felt the urge, she wanted him there. _He was always there, and God I want him. But he's gone._

Natasha took a steady breath and just let the urge slowly fade away, she couldn't help but think of him down there while she waited though. She took a deep breath and the urge went away, she was never going to see him again. _I'll never see his smile again, or have him inside me. God I want him inside me._ It wasn't long till the urge was back, she exhaled in defeat it wasn't going to go away if she kept thinking about him. But how could she not think about him? Natasha decided to just get it over with, she glanced at the door and she put her hand on herself. Her fingers lightly pressing against herself through her jeans. She took a long and slow steady breath. Her fingers pressed harder, she opened her mouth as she took a breath. She held back a moan. She couldn't be loud.

Natasha began to move her hand faster, she took a sharp breath. Her eyes were closed and she was thinking about him. She could see him walking toward her, those eyes bearing into her, his cock standing erect, ready for her. She swallowed as her throat got dry. She moved back against the chair and sunk down slightly, her hand found her zipper and pulled it down. But it was Steve pulling it down, she opened her eyes and he was there, smiling. She smiled as she moved her hand to her breasts and she lightly squeezed on of them and grabbed her nipple and lightly pinched it. Her breath became short and she could feel him against her. She moved her hand into her suit and found herself, dripping wet. She needed him, she wanted it. Natasha put her finger inside herself and she moaned softly, she bit her lip as she held back a loud moan.

Natasha felt him enter her. _Fuck me Steve, put yourself deep inside me. Oh God, yeah like that, deeper, harder, harder!_

Natasha was grinding against herself as she felt the wave and then it crashed over her. She bit her lip again as she whimpered through her orgasm. She could feel him explode within her. _Yes, cum! Cum baby! Cum deep inside me!_

Natasha opened her eyes and she was alone in Steve's office, half slumped into his chair and Steve wasn't there, he wasn't inside her, it was her hand. She pulled her fingers out of herself and she took a long deep breath. She swallowed and her throat was dry, she quickly zipped her suit back up and she sat up in the chair. Her right hand was soaked still, she looked around as she sat there, she found a box of tissues inside his desk and she quickly wiped her cum off her hand. She threw the tissues away and she took a deep breath, she looked down and she didn't soak through her suit, good. Natasha stood to her feet and she walked away from his desk. She needed to get back to the others.

The walk back toward the Medical Bay was quiet, everyone was working and not walking through the halls. Natasha pushed the thoughts of what just happened away from her mind. She didn't want to be distracted when she talked to everyone. Even though she was still coming down from the orgasm. She rounded the corner and the Medical bay was at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath and walked toward it. They had work to do. Steve wouldn't want them to mourn him while Niko and the others were still out there. He would want them put an end to it, then they could mourn him.

Natasha decided to put herself into the work, it made it easier. Natasha got to the Medical Bay doors and she slowed her pace down as she entered. Everyone was exactly where she left them, except for Tony, he was leaning against the bed instead of lying on it. He saw her and his eyes perked up and he stood straighter. Natasha saw Bucky sit up and everyone looked at her. They're expecting the report about Ross.

"Secretary Ross has offered all the help he can" she said

Bucky chuckled "Help?"

Natasha nodded "With tracking down Niko"

"Ross knows who Niko is?" Rhodey asked

Natasha gave him a nod, she wasn't sure how Rhodey would react. Rhodey became even quieter, not even his breathing was audible. Natasha looked over at Fury, who was sitting on the edge of a bed. "I kept him from knowing about the Helicarrier and the fact that you're still alive. I also got him to not come here, I guess my input was acceptable"

Fury sighed "Ross has never been a trusting man, but he knows your value. That's all he cares about, value"

"I wonder if he thinks I have value." Tony said

Everyone looked at him and he glanced around and shrugged "Not surprising" he said nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother him.

Vision took his eyes off Wanda "What are we going to do about Wanda's brother?"

Natasha sighed, Wanda was going to react badly to this. "We have to tell her, it would be worse if she found out from the fact that he almost kills her"

Vision nodded. Hill agreed. Bucky climbed off the side of the bed and stood "Well I better contact Gerald, get him in on this"

Natasha watched Bucky approach and walked past her as he left the Medical bay. Natasha looked back at the others "Any idea when Wanda will wake up?" Natasha asked, her question being directed toward the doctor.

The Doctor sighed "She passed out, could be now, or later. No later than tomorrow though."

Natasha gave a nod "Vis, I'm guessing that you're not leaving"

"You would be right Miss Romanoff" Vision said as he looked down at Wanda. Natasha nodded and walked over to Tony "We better get to work, and talk to Parker, he looks like he needs one" she said glancing over at Peter who was sitting Indian style on the floor.

Tony stared at him and nodded "Yeah, Pepper can you head back to _Stark Industries_ and get some extra help with trying to find something?"

Pepper nodded "yeah, whatever you need"

Tony sighed "Okay well we better catch that bastard"

Natasha took a breath, she hoped that too. She needed to catch them, they killed Steve. She was going to kill them too.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky got to Hill's office after a couple of minutes of taking turn after turn in the Facility. He pushed the door open with more force than he was intending and the doors almost broke off the hinges. He took a deep breath and walked over to Hill's desk. The seat waited for him as he sat into it. Bucky leaned back slightly as the chair supported his weight. He reached for one of the drawers and he pulled it out. He grabbed an I-pad, he hadn't talked to Gerald in months. He glanced back at the drawer and he saw a glimpse of something white. He closed the drawer and he turned his attention back to the I-pad.

Bucky began the connection to Gerald, he waited as the screen was loading, mostly waiting for Gerald to accept the call. Bucky frowned back at the image of something white. He took a deep breath and was about to reach to open the drawer back, but the screen lit up and Gerald's face came into view. Then his loud voice followed in suit as usual. "James!"

Bucky smiled "Hey Gerald"

Gerald took a long swig of his beer, he swallowed and he frowned "I have a feeling this isn't a social call."

Bucky sighed, he wished it was one. "Sadly it's not, I need your help with looking for Niko"

Gerald became very serious "The fucker's back"

"Yeah and he got a few pieces"

"What pieces?"

"He destroyed Stark Tower and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier"

Gerald's eyes barely reacted, he nodded "Is Maria okay?"

"Yeah, we're both fine"

Gerald sighed and nodded relieved. "How did Niko destroy the Helicarrier?"

"With his own Helicarrier, that was four times the size. We've gone calling it the Behemoth"

Gerald grumbled "Fitting name, so what am I to look out for?"

"It has a stealth drive"

Gerald blinked and he lowered his head "James, I know this is something you don't want to hear, but I can't find something that doesn't come up on anything"

Bucky nodded "I know, but I was hoping that you could try to at least find a trail that Niko has left behind"

"If there is one"

"There always is with him"

Gerald widened his eyes "Niko has always been resourceful, you said so yourself"

Bucky nodded, Niko was resourceful. Very resourceful. "But he always makes a mistake"

Gerald sighed "I've been keeping an ear to the ground, and eye to the sky, and my nose to the air. I haven't found a damn thing. I don't just come on and off this job"

"And you've found nothing"

Gerald nodded "I thought I would let you know once I have something, but I have nothing"

"Gerald, you always have something"

"Not this time, Niko has brought it up a notch James, he hasn't made a single mistake. It's almost too clean, like he made mistakes on purpose"

"Why would he do that?"

"Like I would know, he was always dramatic. Maybe he was buying time"

"Buying time?"

Gerald nodded "Something to think about, sorry old friend, I'm no help this time"

Bucky took a deep breath "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way"

Gerald sighed "I miss being the rat in the gutter sometimes"

Bucky frowned "No you don't"

Gerald chuckled "You're right"

Bucky smirked "Well thanks anyway Gerald"

Gerald was silent for a moment then his eyebrows shot upward "Oh, James I almost forgot to tell you. You asked me to look into the enhanced community"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, anything?"

Gerald coughed slightly "A lot actually. Apparently there's an organization that specializes in making enhanced"

"Their names?"

"They are very well hidden, but they have old ties to Department X."

"So nothing good"

"I'm afraid so"

"Gerald, anything else on the enhanced themselves?"

"Ah, now this is interesting. Apparently the enhanced are like a second handed being"

"Being?"

"The words used by the organization is mutant"

"Mutant?"

"Yes, I looked into it, Mutants have actually been present for a while, especially in the late nineties"

"What happened to them?"

"Nothing, they're still around, you don't remember the bill for the Mutant Registration act, and you were still under"

"Why doesn't anyone know about this?"

"More to the puzzle, it seems that they've been a secret for a long time now"

"Secret"

"Disguised by the Government, you remember the incident on the Statue of Liberty right?"

"Vaguely" Bucky said

"Well I am old enough to know that it wasn't a terrorist act, well it was, but not about blowing up the world leaders"

Bucky frowned "What are you saying?"

"The attack was designed by a mutant, but the government swept that under the rug, and other events like this have also been covered up"

"Surely people remember"

"It was a long time ago, and when no one talks about it, and everything that the media gives and the government gives is false information"

Bucky nodded "It gets lost to history, but that was only nineteen years ago"

"You remember what Hitler did"

"Yeah, he controlled what people heard, just like every government does today"

Gerald nodded "Also it helps that a true born mutant is quite rare today"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the last time a mutant was born a mutant, it was 2004"

"So the enhanced?"

"Are second hand mutants, the genes are still there, but the organization specializes with unlocking the mutation, they have a serum that helps too."

Bucky nodded "This is something to look into, keep me updated. Right now, we have Niko to deal with"

Gerald nodded "Don't hesitate to call"

"Never do" Bucky said with a smile.

The screen went black and Bucky set the I-pad down, he took a deep breath and glanced back at the drawer. He opened it and he reached inside.

 _ **Wanda**_

The world was dark, then it was spinning. She was floating in an open space, constantly turning and moving, but weightless. She felt empty, her breathing even felt fake, but her center of gravity was very real. She felt like she was going to puke as she kept twisting and turning. She went to open her eyes and she closed them quickly as the blinding white light made her eyes ache. Wanda opened her eyes again, the ceiling with the bright white light as spinning round and round. She blinked and the spinning room was coming to a slow stop.

Wanda saw Vision appear above her, his purple face smiling. She blinked for a long moment and she saw the room become very still. She went to move, but her whole body ached, she groaned as her head pulsated. She felt like she was having a hangover, or a very bad headache. She reached out and Vision's hand met her and she gripped his tightly. She felt his hand on her back as she was sitting up. Wanda took a long deep tired breath, she raised her free hand to her head. She took a slow breath, any quick movement made her head ache. Not to mention she felt like she had just worked out for an entire day.

Vision was supporting her "Wanda" he said softly.

She looked at him "Vis"

He nodded "You're in the Medical Bay of the Facility"

Wanda's eyes moved around and she agreed. She was lying on a bed, her head was still pounding. "Can I have a glass of water?" She asked.

It wasn't long till the Doctor was checking her over, shining light after light into her eyes. She had to blink to get the blinding light out of her mind. "What happened?" She asked

"The Stark Tower destroyed Grand Central Station, but you saved a lot of lives"

Wanda nodded and made a small sound of remembrance. She was given a glass of water and she was drinking it as Vision took a seat on the end of her bed. He looked like he was nervous. "Vision, everything okay?"

Vision lowered his eyes "I have some bad news"

Wanda's heart dropped, what could it possibly be? Vision took a moment "Captain Rogers…Steve. He was killed"

Wanda dropped her glass and it hit the floor and shattered everywhere. The water was gone, but the shattering glass made Vision almost flinch. Wanda closed her eyes, she put her hand to her mouth, and she was trying to hold back her tears. Her lips were trembling, and tears fell down her cheeks. Vision took another breath, but she had a strange feeling that, that wasn't the end of the bad news. Vision took a long moment and breathed a long reassuring breath, even though he didn't need one. He blinked "Your brother is still alive" he said

Wanda took her hand away from her mouth and she gaped at him in shock. Pietro was alive, how? She put her hands into fists and suddenly the bed started to shake. Vision looked at her in alarm and she was overrun with emotion, her eyes glowed red and she sobbed loudly and the metal frame of the bed started to creak and bend. Vision put his hand on her arm and she looked up at him and the bed stopped shaking and her eyes went back to the steel blue.

"We don't know how your brother is alive, but he is."

"But Steve"

"Steve would want us to keep fighting, Niko and the others are still out there"

Wanda brought her lips into a thin line, she put her hands into fists. She wasn't sad at the moment, she was angry. Niko has her brother and he killed Steve, one of her friends. She wanted to rip him into a thousand pieces.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation. But I'm back, leave a review with your thoughts. Also LOGAN was fantastic. So true to the character, loved it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Sorry for another delay. Hope you enjoy, leave a review.**

 _ **Tony**_

Tony had spent ten minutes looking for Peter. He left the Medical Bay, he had to be somewhere. Tony walked down the hall and he glanced down every one he passed for a glimpse of him. Everyone was back to work, except for Wanda and Vision, they were the only two still in the Medical Bay. Wanda had woken up and he was just happy she didn't destroy the place when she heard the news.

The welcome he got from Ross wasn't exactly pleasant. Tony made a mental note to rectify that. Btu right now he was doing what Natasha suggested, Peter hadn't spoken since he howled into the air on the roof top. Tony wasn't sure what it was about, but he had a feeling that he didn't save someone. Tony wasn't sure how to deal with that if it's true, he had a very opposite situation. He killed hundreds of people, well technically it was Ultron, but Tony had the idea for Ultron. So by his standards, he killed all those people, and the aftermath of that is the reason he never stopped working.

Perhaps its guilt that he feels, but he didn't care what it was, he just hated feeling it. Tony rounded the corner and he saw Peter's back. He was walking away from him, very slowly he might add. Tony didn't want to make him jump, but Peter already knew he was there by stopping and turned toward him. Tony stared into his masked face, his white eyes were very thin, almost like he was squinting. Peter's shoulders were hunched and low, very unlike him. Tony took a breath and walked toward him.

Peter stood still, he didn't run like Tony thought he might. "Hey kid" he said lightly.

Peter only stayed silent, his shoulders only seemed to get lower. "Tony" he whispered.

"Look" Tony said as he stood next to him "how are you?"

"I'm not hurt if that's what you're asking"

"Yep…that's what I'm asking"

Peter nodded and kept walking, Tony sighed and walked along with him. He didn't know how to talk to a kid. Especially this one. They walked in silence for a bit, Tony lightly limped, the painkillers helped. The end of the hallway had a balcony that was above the main entrance ground floor. It had a nice view of the green summer grass, but the sun was starting to set, giving the sky a very lonely feel. Tony wasn't a fan of sunsets, most of the time they just made him think of painful memories.

They both stopped at the railing, Peter put his hands out and placed them in the railing. Tony did the same, but Peter looked down and exhaled. Tony stood straight and alert. Peter glanced at him "What do you want Tony?"

Tony kept his eyes on him for a long moment, then spoke. "Romanoff thought you could use a talk"

"A talk" Peter said distantly, a tired breath left him "I'm not up for that"

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but you aren't you normal self"

"Like it matters" Peter said bitterly

"Like what matters?"

"This whole hero thing"

Tony raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded "What happened in Grand Central Station?"

Peter turned his head away from him, Tony almost felt like he couldn't bear to look at him. Peter reached up and pulled his mask off. He held it tightly in his hand and he nodded to himself and stared out at the view. Tony noticed that his eyes were red and swollen. "Peter" he said, hoping to get some kind of response.

"Why did I even start doing what I'm doing?"

"Well you wanted to fight for the little guy, looking out for someone else. At least that's what you told me when I first met you"

"Yeah, what a very naïve thing to say"

"I didn't think it was naïve, and trust me I would have told you if it was"

Peter looked at him, his blue eyes all bloodshot. "No matter how hard you try, you can't save everyone" he said.

Tony sighed, he was right. Peter didn't save someone, Tony wasn't sure if he was the one to talk to him about this. Oh how he actually missed Steve right now. Tony took a moment to answer and he thought back to all those people that died because of his decisions. "Believe me, I know that too well"

Peter almost glared at him "You didn't kill a kid" he said softly

Tony turned his head and looked at him "What?"

Peter closed his eyes and then his face contorted to pain and tears fell down his cheeks. "I killed a kid Tony"

"Hey you didn't drop the Tower"

"No, there was a kid in the station, I was trying to save him when the Tower came down upon us."

Tony stayed silently, even if the kid fell, Peter didn't kill him. Peter sobbed with a hushed tone.

"My web…when he fell. I caught him with my web, then I fell once the other web gave away since the walls were coming down."

"Peter…"

"Then the web went wild and wrapped around the boy's neck and snapped it, the sound. I close my eyes and I see him hit the floor. I hear his scream as it gets taken away from the fact that my web crushed his throat."

Tony lowered his eyes, he swallowed. "Don't blame yourself kid"

"How can I not?" Peter said through a sob.

"You didn't intentionally break his neck"

"I held onto the web the entire time, I could have let go and he would have hit the floor. He would have been crushed by the falling ceiling. But my web wouldn't have killed him."

"Peter, listen. You're right, you can't save everyone, but we have to try. I am working trying to do just that"

Peter sniffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "To save everyone"

Tony nodded "I am too familiar with no accountability"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

Tony shook his head "Niko isn't the typical bad guy. He doesn't want money, or power. He doesn't want to rule the world, he just wants to kill Barnes. But we're in his way, so he attacked us. Soon the Government will see this as it is. Everything that happens will be our fault. Just like Sokovia"

"But you saved us all and stopped Ultron"

Tony looked at Peter "Sure we did, but how many died before we did that?"

Peter lowered his head, his tears were starting to dry and his eyes felt tight. "How do you want to save everyone?"

"Not sure how, but it can't be an A.I." Tony said his mind started to drift. He didn't know if he was the only one seeing the relationship between the Avengers and the Government was becoming strained. But he had a feeling that something was coming. He turned back to Peter "You didn't kill that kid Peter, Niko did"

Peter took a deep breath, he wanted to believe that, but deep down he knew it was more complicated than that. But he didn't know if he wanted to in the Avengers, he liked the city. He wasn't sure if he was ready for big disastrous events. Peter took a deep breath "I'll help you beat Niko, but after. I'm sticking to New York"

Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "That's good kid, you're only sixteen. Don't try to grow up too fast, because believe me, adult life sucks most of the time"

Peter nodded, he wasn't so sure about it sucking all the time, but he knew what Tony meant. Fury was right, he wasn't ready for this, what happened was nothing like a hot pursuit. He wanted more experience, he would help Matt clean up New York. He liked the idea.

 _ **Clint**_

He stared down at the screen as he saw information coming. He was having a hard time keeping on it. He glanced over at Morse, she was in her element. He took a deep breath and continued to read reports as fast as he could. He heard the doors of the Operations Room open and he glanced to the right and he saw Bucky walking forward. He seemed different, but Clint had other things to think about and do. He went back to reading the reports. He made it two sentences before his mind drifted away from the boring relocation of fuel. The reports had lost his attention as he thought about Natasha.

He looked around the room and she was nowhere in sight. He could guess where she was, and it was three places. Could be Steve's office that would be the official place. Then there's her and Steve's quarters. He would agree that she'd be there, but that was the friend in him. The special operator would have to guess she left. Clint decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and he left the Operations room and made his way to her quarters. Clint glanced back to see if anyone was following him. He was alone. Good, he didn't want someone following him and asking where he was going.

He was off to talk to a friend, and that was it, no protocol, no bullshit. Just a friend worried about another friend. Clint was still a little rusty on the Facility, it changes every time he comes back. Clint found his way though, he was soon standing outside her quarters. He hesitated for a moment and knocked on the metal door. He listened closely, there wasn't a sound.

He knocked again, the hollow metal clank echoed in his ears as it faded into the lonely hallway. Clint swallowed, his throat was dry; why was he nervous? "Tasha?" he said softly

There wasn't a reply, he cleared his throat "Nat?" he said a little louder.

He heard movement from inside the room, he sighed in relief she was still here. It was another moment before the door slid open and Natasha stood there at the door, she wasn't in her suit. She was actually holding a blanket around her. Clint raised his eyebrows as her smile faded slightly. Then Clint realized that he said the nickname that Steve called her. He sighed, she thought he was Steve.

"Clint?" She said softly

"Hi" he said softly

Natasha took a breath and he could tell she was holding something back "One second" she said, and closed the door. Clint nodded as he waited for the door to reopen. He took notice that it looked like Natasha had fallen asleep, had to sleep some time. The door slid open again and Natasha stood there, she was wearing one of Steve's flannel plaid shirts, the sleeves were rolled up and she was swimming in it. Clint sighed softly. Natasha wasn't upset to see him, that's a win. "Come in" she said

Clint nodded and walked in as Natasha got out of his way. He entered the quarters and she closed the door. Clint saw that the bed was unmade, Natasha was sleeping. Natasha walked past him and sat down on the bed. "I must have drifted off, sorry for answering the door like that"

"No need to apologize, especially to me" Clint said as he grabbed the chair to the desk and turned it toward the bed and he sat down swiftly. Natasha had her hands together, her fingers intertwined. Clint noticed that she was rubbing her left ring finger. He decided not to say anything about it. "How are you doing?" he asked softly

Natasha took a breath and she exhaled forcefully and her eyes became teary "Not good" she said, her voice breaking.

Clint wasn't used to seeing Natasha cry, even when she would dream about Red Room, she still didn't cry. "I've never seen you cry" Clint said softly

Natasha sniffed and wiped the tears away. "I can't keep it back right now, I just want to lock myself in here." She said glancing at the door.

Clint sighed as he looked back at it "Tasha, you know we would get nowhere without you"

Natasha smirked slightly, and it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Flattery is not your strong suit Clint"

Clint chuckled "yeah, worth a try"

Natasha laughed briefly and she sniffed again, her eyes were still brimming with tears. Clint stared at her for a long time before he spoke. "Tasha, I was thinking"

"Were you?" Natasha said, her tone very heavy, but he knew she was teasing him. "Yeah, what if Steve is still alive?" Clint asked

Natasha's eyes got wide and he saw a glimmer of hope, then it was gone as her lips started to tremble. "I don't even want to think about it right now Clint"

"I know, but some on, he was frozen for seventy years, I'm not sure that crashing into the ocean can kill him"

Natasha laughed softly "Then what could?" her eyes shifted slightly "He hates cold water" she said, her voice distant. She was thinking about their first morning waking up after their night of incredible sex.

"Do we have any readings from the fishing town?" Clint asked

His question bringing her out of the nice memory and she frowned and shrugged "I don't know"

Clint took a deep breath "I want to go check it out"

"Niko could still be there, and we don't exactly have anything to match that Behemoth of his"

"I'm willing to risk it if it meant that I found a trace of Steve"

Natasha took a deep breath, her eyes closed "Clint, can you not mention his name, you're making me want to cry"

Clint gave a worried face "Sorry" he said softly

Natasha took a calming deep breath, but as soon as she exhaled she felt her anxiety. Clint leaned forward "Do you want to come with me?"

Natasha sighed "I'm needed here"

"I think Sam and Morse can handle it" Clint said

Natasha took a long time to answer, her mind as racing. She couldn't help but feel hope that Steve was still alive, but what if he wasn't? Like she would feel any worse. Natasha took a long breath "Okay, I'll go. Someone has to make sure you don't into any trouble anyway"

Clint chuckled as Natasha got up and walked toward the bathroom. He smiled "Thank you Tasha"

"Laura would kill me if I didn't" she said from the bathroom and Clint smirked.

 _ **Steve**_

He had never been one for hitchhiking, and in the rain he wasn't sure he had the best idea with walking aimlessly into nowhere. So with that on his mind, he turned around and went back to the destroyed fishing town. He was entering the town when he heard a loud crack of thunder. He stopped and looked up and he saw a flash of lightning. Steve looked up and he saw the dark outline of the Behemoth.

Steve's eyes widened slightly and he quickly ran into a somewhat okay building. He wasn't sure what Niko was still doing around here, he thought he left. Steve hung close to the wall as he listened to the rain as it pattered against the cracked glass windows and what remained of the roof. He stayed very still and then another roll of thunder and then a flash of lightning. It was getting dark, but the rain wasn't letting up. Steve slowly moved back toward the opening in the wall where he entered. His hand trailed the rough wall and he got to the opening.

Steve held his breath as he peered out of the building and he saw the Behemoth out of the clouds, looming over the town. Steve swallowed down his panic. He saw the sides of the Behemoth open up and ten Quinjets flew out the sides and started their descent toward the town. Steve cursed under his breath, Niko was probably scanning the area for anyone still alive, and walking back into the town got Niko to send a large search party. Steve sighed, how could he be so stupid?

He didn't have time to fight with himself, he needed to get moving. Steve looked back up and the Behemoth was going back up into the clouds and disappeared. Steve hoped that Pietro or Sean wasn't part of the party, he didn't stand a chance against both of them. Just one of them would be tough without his shield. Steve took a steady breath and he quickly ran out of the building as the Quinjets were landing on the outskirts of the town. Steve saw the shimmer of hope that came from this. If he could evade them, he had a ride out of here. He would be able to see Natasha again.

He moved over the road covered in ruble with a purpose. He dodged clumps of brick and metal, he suddenly heard voices. He saw a destroyed building in front of him, he saw an opening. He ran for it and he dove into the rubble as Niko's men rounded the corner. He quickly crawled through the mud as he had to get farther into the rubble. He stopped and laid very still so he didn't bump anything and give himself away. He slowed his breathing and listened.

There was a group of them walking past. It sounded like three. "What do you think it is?" a voice asked

"Probably an animal"

"Why would an animal come in here?"

"Don't know, but it can't be someone who lived here"

"And why not?" A third interjected.

"Well we bombed the hell out of it for starters"

"What about Captain America?"

"He went down with the Helicarrier, he's fish food now"

"Serves the pretty boy right if you ask me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when he came out of the ice, I expected him to do something other than get involved. I read about him in History class"

"Ah great the Captain America Historian"

Steve heard their voices slowly fade away and he maneuvered himself and crawled back toward the street. He got to the end and looked out at the increasingly dark street. He saw their lights to the left, he crawled out of the rubble and went to the right. Steve moved in a quick crouch. He saw more lights up ahead. Steve stopped and he glanced around for somewhere to go. He couldn't see one for the moment. The lights were coming around the corner. Steve ran over to the side of the street where he saw two dead bodies, he quickly fell to the ground and acted like he was one of them.

The lights passed over the street to his right. Then it moved over him and the dead bodies. He heard footsteps coming toward them. Steve kept his eyes closed and held his breath. Good thing he looked nothing like Captain America at the moment. "Well there's the casualties you were talking about" one said

"Yeah, although I was expecting body parts"

"This isn't Call of Duty asshole"

"Those were explosive rounds, you think there would be body parts"

"Not if they died from something other than a round hitting them"

"Like what?"

"Well they could have fallen out of the destroyed building and broken their necks"

"Still wasn't what I was expecting"

Steve still held his breath as he heard one of them kicked one of the dead bodies. "What are you doing?" one hissed

"Just checking to see if they're dead"

"They're dead, look at them"

"Still, just one more time"

"Whatever"

Steve prepared himself if it was him who got kicked next. But suddenly he felt the cold end of a barrel touch his forehead. Steve held back his panic, he was going to get shot in the head. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"What, like you've never wanted to see a bullet goes through someone's head"

"I haven't, leave the dead bodies alone you sick bastard, we have a job to do"

Steve was about to grab the rifle from the man, but the barrel left his forehead and he heard their footsteps fade away. Steve exhaled as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. He opened his eyes and he got to his feet. Next time he was going to not pretend to be a dead body. Steve made his way further through the destroyed town, it was pitch black as he slowly moved over the street. He could see lights all over the place, luckily they weren't doing a very good job. The rain had begun to fall steadier now.

Steve walked through the puddles that were forming in the cratered street. He turned and saw lights flash to his right, Steve quickly climbed into rubble next to him, but he couldn't get in very far. He strained a she pushed forward, but he was only met with a resistance of large pieces of cement. Steve turned and slowed his breathing as the light got next to him. He stayed as still as he could as the light's rays moved over him quickly. It kept moving, they didn't see him.

Steve had to quickly freeze again as the light went over him again, but a flash of lightning added to the light and the man saw Steve. He raised his weapon "Here!" he said loudly.

Steve had his hands up slightly and he cursed under his breath. There were four other men, and two reached in and grabbed him. Steve moved with their pulling and he was thrown onto the street. He pulled his face out of the mud and he went to get up to his feet, but a boot came to his back and pushed him back down into the mud. Steve pulled his face out of the mud when two hand grabbed him and turned him over. The five men were clearly happy with their catch. One grabbed Steve by his hair and pulled him upward. Steve was put on his knees and he blinked and a fist hit him in the face.

Steve spit blood out of his mouth and looked at the man with a rifle aimed at him. "Got ourselves a rat"

Steve glanced at the men to his sides, they had their guns trained on him too, and he knew one was behind him. Where was the fifth, then another fist came and hit him in the jaw. Steve found him, he came into his view; the darkness and the rain wasn't helping his vision. But that would also mean they had no idea that they had Captain America at gunpoint. He could use that.

"Well, what do we have here, a survivor?" the man chuckled "You're one lucky bastard"

"Not lucky enough" the one to his right added.

"Nope, certainly not. What to do with you"

Steve stared up at him, and the man noticed "Ooh, you don't seem too nervous. What, you serve?"

"You could say that" Steve responded

"Well apparently it didn't get you anything. Living in a small insignificant town like this one"

"I was traveling" Steve said

They all laughed, Steve only smirked; he was buying time. Letting them let down their guard. "Well old Vet. Sorry, but I'm going have to pop one into your head"

Steve put his hands into fists, he saw the pistol being raised. He took a deep breath "No need to fear, just a flash and it will be over" one of them reassured. "Unless I miss" the one with the pistol said.

The rain was picking up and Steve's knees were sinking into the mud. It wasn't going to be a problem. The man put the pistol to Steve's forehead, the barrel was cold. He cocked it and he took a deep breath. Steve exhaled as he stared up into the man's eyes. The man stared right back into his and they made him feel nervous and he hesitated. It was the moment he needed. Steve made his hands jump up and he grabbed the pistol from the man's hand, and he turned and smacked the man behind him in the upper thigh. It was a move that Natasha showed him.

Steve used the moment of confusion to get up and kick the on in front of him to the ground. Steve turned and grabbed the man behind him, who was still occupied from the pain in his thigh. He felt his weight suddenly move and he flipped over Steve's back and hit the mud hard. Steve moved quickly and grabbed another's rifle and he yanked it to the side and the man fired as he did. One dove out of the way of the incoming fire.

Steve took the rifle and smacked the man in the face with the stock of the weapon. He swiped him with his leg and he landed on his upper back in the mud. Steve turned and one aimed and fired. Steve rolled forward and he came up and punched the man in the gut and grabbed him and turned as another fired. But the bullets went into the man Steve grabbed instead. Blood splattered into the mud.

They were no match for Steve as he quickly took them down and grabbed the last one and flipped him over. Steve grabbed his arm and stepped on the man's chest and snapped his arm. He passed out from the pain and Steve let his arm drop. He was breathing heavily, he needed to move others heard those shots. And just as he thought, he saw lights and loud voices coming toward him. Steve ran down the street, he needed to get to a Quinjet. Steve heard one shout and fire at him. Steve rounded the corner as bullet missed him. He took a breath and continued to move.

The men hunted Steve down and fired at him when they saw him, Steve wasn't able to get very far till they saw him again, there was nowhere to hide. Steve leapt over a large chunk of rubble and he planted his feet and kept running. Bullets whizzed past him and the rain hit him in the face and it stung. "Keep up with him!"

"Cut him off!"

Steve took a left turn and he rounded a corner and saw four more men. He quickly kicked one and turned and hit the other with his elbow. One fired and the bullet grazed Steve's side. He fought through the cold sting and he punched the man in the chest and round house kicked him into his friend. He moved his hands to his side and felt his warm blood touch his fingers. He took a few recovery breaths and continued to run.

They moved through the destroyed town and they were close behind him. Steve crawled over a destroyed car and landed in the mud, it made him lose his footing and fell. His hands pushed him up to his feet. He inhaled and he saw a light flash in front of him and he then another came from a gun. Steve ran as they fired at him. He was in a very bad situation. Steve ran into a lightly destroyed building. Steve looked around and he knew he may have just went into the wrong place.

"Surround him!"

Yep, Steve quickly ran for the opening on the other side of the room and eh saw a man come into view, Steve jumped through the opening and kicked him as he came out. He kept running as they advanced. Steve rounded another corner and saw two men, he quickly dispatched of them. He kicked one in the face as he went to move and a bullet caught him in the shoulder. It took him off guard and he went forward and tried to catch himself with his arm, but his wound caused his arm to weaken slightly and he fell to the grounded and rolled down the small clump of rubble that he had begun to climb over.

He rolled over and he got to his feet and started to run again when six came out of front of him and he stopped and turned around and the rest were behind him. Steve had his hand to his shoulder, it was through and through. He lowered it and they moved in closer, but stayed far enough away so that if he moved in a way they didn't like, they'd be able to gun him down. Steve stood in the center of the murder circle. He sniffed as the rain ran down his face.

"Keep those fingers on the triggers!" one said loudly

Steve looked around and he saw no way he was making it out alive. "Okay, on your knees" one ordered.

Steve got down on his knees and they moved closer. "Restrain him"

Steve watched as one came walking toward him with large steel cuffs. They looked heavy duty, it would take more effort to break them, and Steve was too tired to do that. Steve felt his arms get forced behind him and he winced as his shoulder ached from the gunshot wound. He felt he man moved the cuffs closer to his wrists when a bright light shined down from the sky.

Steve squinted as it blinded him for a moment. The man stopped trying to restrain him and they all turned and looked up as the bright light seem to be getting closer. Steve felt his heart drop, it was most likely Niko or Sean. Steve instantly thought about Natasha, all the things he wanted to tell her. As the light came closer, suddenly he heard a metallic click and suddenly tracer rounds came down and smacked into the ground, sending mud up into the air in spouts.

The line of tracers hit four men and Steve dove out of the way as it missed him and hit six behind him. Steve pushed through the pain in his shoulder and got to his feet. Steve ran for the outskirts of the town. He ran through the chaos as the light came back around and around with more dead bodies hitting the ground afterward.

Niko's men yelled and aimed and fired at the light, Steve kept running as another run of tracers hit in front of him and blew two men into pieces. He was almost there, he could see the trees. The rain was barely falling as he came to the outskirts of the destroyed town. Steve stopped and looked for any sign of a Quinjet. He squinted and he saw one. He ran for it, his boots sloshed through the mud, he blinked slightly as he felt his mind get a little dazed. Steve glance at his shoulder, he was bleeding heavily.

He got closer to the Quinjet and he ran up the ramp and he went to the pilot seat. He quickly pressed buttons and flicked switches. He sat down in the seat and he grabbed the controls. He brought the Quinjet to life with a whine then a soft purr. Steve pulled up on the controls and the Quinjet left the ground and went into the air. Steve watched as Niko's men were running around like ants as the light kept firing at them. Steve squinted and he saw a Quinjet fly around in a curve and fly low and fire at Niko's men. He went to fly away.

Niko's men saw one of their Quinjets lifting into the air, one looked at another and screamed at him to shoot it down. The man ran and grabbed a large crate and opened it. He pulled out a rocket launcher and he slammed it open and he aimed and locked onto the Quinjet. He waited and fired.

Steve heard the Quinjet beep rapidly and he Steve saw a rocket coming toward him. Steve banked and the rocket missed him. Steve hand to quickly adjust as the Quinjet hit a tree and made the top snap and fall to the ground below. Steve turned the Quinjet and was about to hit the thrusters when the rocket came back around and hit his engine on the right wing. Steve felt the controls jerk and he held onto them tightly and pulled them up and the Quinjet whined as it tried to go up, but went back to descend.

Steve strained a she fought the controls and the Quinjet reacted by beginning to spin. Steve watched as the town below flashed as the Quinjet spun round and round. The Quinjet spun and whined as it hit the ground and flipped over. Steve felt himself leave the seat and he flew back and hit the hull of the Quinjet as it turned and tumbled through the mud. The Quinjet slid as it landed on its back and it sunk into the mud. Steve was lying on the ceiling of the Quinjet, he winced as his felt his ribs give him a jolt of pain. He laid there and listened as the chaotic sounds soon died and then there was just silence, even the rain had stopped.

He tried to sit up, but his shoulder shocked him and he stopped and just laid there. Good thing his gunshot wound was clotting, it stopped bleeding. His body was at work healing itself already. Steve heard something land near him and he raised his head. He clenched his jaw as he pushed through the pain and crawled to the hull and sat up against it. Steve looked around and he saw a pistol lying next to him. He grabbed it and ejected the mag and saw that there were bullets. He slammed it back into the pistol and he held it close to him as he waited for whoever it was. He heard voices "Get in there" he heard a muffled order.

"Contact!" another yelled

Then six shots were fired. Steve heard the last few of Niko's men hit the ground. He heard a thump on the ramp of the Quinjet. Steve kept the pistol up and the ramp creaked as it opened. It hissed as it rose up and Steve put his finger on the trigger, when, in, came someone he thought he'd never see again.

Natasha stood there, her pistol in her hand and she looked at the man in the corner of the Quinjet, he was filthy, his long coat was hugging him and he had a pistol in his hand. In walked Clint and he was watching for any movement outside the Quinjet. He saw the filthy man sitting in the corner. Natasha walked forward as Steve lowered the pistol, his heart was beating quickly. She was right there, in front of him, so close. But she didn't see like she knew who he was. Then he remembered he was covered in heavy mud and his face was in a very improper mud mask.

Steve slowly stood up and he watched as Natasha's finger went to the trigger of her pistol, but she didn't raise it. He should probably say something, but seeing her standing in front of him had driven him speechless. Natasha watched as the man walked toward her, his eyes wide and she could swear she saw tears. Her finger left the trigger and she saw him smile. She dropped the gun, Clint looked around and he frowned as he saw Natasha waking toward the filthy man. Natasha saw those white teeth and that smile, she knew that smile, and she'd recognize it from anywhere. Clint watched as Natasha wrapped her arms around the filthy man and they kissed deeply.

He raised his eyebrows. "Natasha" he said

Natasha moaned against Steve's mouth and his mud covered hands wrapped around her. His heart was beating a mile a minute and her lips were so soft, her body so warm. She smelled divine. They broke apart and Steve looked at Clint, who was still in shock. "Hi Barton" Steve said

Clint dropped his bow, "Oh my God, you son of a bitch" he said with a smile and he rushed him and gave him a hug. Natasha backed away as Clint hugged Steve tightly. Steve taken aback by Clint's public display of affection. Clint leaned away and put his hands on Steve's shoulders "I knew crashing into the ocean couldn't kill you"

Steve chuckled "I was lucky you guys came back here"

"It was Clint's idea" Natasha said softly

"Mostly because I didn't want to tell the family that you were dead"

Steve smiled "Well I am far from it, but I am also very sore" Steve said finally allowing himself to feel the pain to its full extent. Clint helped Steve stay on his feet. "Come on, everyone is going to be very happy that you're not dead"

Steve nodded as they walked out of the Quinjet and toward the one that Natasha and Clint arrived in. Steve looked at Natasha "Wanda, does she know?"

"Yes" Natasha said, knowing what he meant. Steve lowered his eyes and blinked "I still can't believe it"

"You're not the only one, Pietro died for me" Clint said his mind flashed the memory of seeing him fall to the ground, his body riddled with bullet wounds. He shook his head. "The Behemoth was near by" Steve said, alarmed.

"Yeah, not anymore, we saw it leaving the area as we were arriving" Natasha said

They reached the Quinjet and they ascended the ramp. Clint set Steve down in a seat and he went to pilot the Quinjet. "We'll figure it all out, first we need to bring you home"

Steve nodded as he took a deep breath. Natasha sat next to him and she stared attentively at him. He looked back at her, he smiled. "I was lucky I was about to escape the Helicarrier"

Natasha smirked "I think it was more than luck"

Steve smiled and he pulled her into an embrace and he felt like crying. Having her in his arms is all he wanted. "So anyway to track that Behemoth?" he asked

Clint turned and smiled "We do now, well at least till it officially activates"

Steve frowned "What do you mean"

"We shot a tracking beacon at it, hit it too of course" Natasha said with a smile. Steve chuckled "When does it turn on?"

"In a couple hours, by the time we get to the Facility, maybe an hour after" Clint said as he flew the Quinjet away from the destroyed town. Steve nodded "good job"

"Thanks" Clint said

Natasha rested her head against him, he inhaled deeply and he wished he could just be with her and do nothing else. "And you deserve a kiss" he said softly

Natasha looked up at him and she kissed him tenderly. "I accept" she said with a smirk. Steve smiled "I didn't mean what I said…" he began. She put her hand to his mouth and shushed him "I know, I didn't mean a word I said either"

Steve smiled "We still have to talk"

"I know, but there will be time for that, right now, just enjoy the moment"

"Oh I am" Steve said

Natasha laughed against his chest. "I prayed you'd be alive" she admitted.

Steve smiled "I prayed I see you again" he said

Natasha gave him another kiss and she laid her head against his very dirty chest. Steve took a deep breath, he was exhausted. His hands held onto Natasha tightly "I'm so tired" he said

Natasha's emerald eyes looked up at him "Then sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up"

Steve nodded and he took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He was so tired, his muscles ached, he hadn't had the time to really feel anything, but right now he was happy to have Natasha in his arms. He was soon asleep and Clint looked back to say something and Natasha glared at him and he stopped before he said anything and kept flying in silence. Natasha looked at her man, she admitted he looked nothing like himself with all that mud on his face. He'd need to take a shower when they got back, and Natasha knew exactly what to do to make it up to him.

She listened to his steady heart beat with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Tony**_

"Okay, well that's good news" Tony said as they all stood in a very rough circle in the Operations Room. He looked around as the news all hit them at once. Like him, most of them were just silent, thinking. The only two who weren't quiet were Bucky and Hill. They were hugging each other and exchanging happy words. Tony looked at Vision, he was silent as ever and his eyes seemed distant, almost like he was processing the news and working the math out in his head.

Sam was slowly gaining a smile on his lips and so was Morse. Wanda looked like she was going to pass out, but Vision put his hand on her shoulder, the contact made her calm down, at least externally. Allen was just sitting there stunned. Rhodey was in a similar state, Peter was getting the contagious smile from Sam and Morse. Tony's mind was speeding past with thought after thought. Steve was alive, he didn't die? How? Either he was very lucky, or…he was very lucky. Tony just shook his head as he processed it, he instantly felt annoyed with himself that he didn't feel more when Steve died, well supposedly. It really hit him more than he thought it would.

Did he really feel that way about Steve, like he didn't care? The image of Steve lying in the dirt with his shield shattered in two and his eyes as he stared up at him. Blood slowly leaking out of his nose, as if his entire chest had been crushed and his skull shattered. Tony took a breath and he didn't realize he was shuttering. He pushed the anxiety down, the image of seeing Steve then, the experience of seeing it, he still wasn't that sad. Tony felt like he had been punched in the gut and all the air had been expelled from him. He cared about Steve, right?

Tony exhaled through his nose and he closed his eyes and Steve's voice came to his ears. "You could have saved us"

Tony opened his eyes and he swallowed, he didn't like the feeling. He pushed it away, he cared about Steve, he wasn't about to let his own mind fool him. He did care. And he was happy to hear that Steve was still with the living and that they didn't lose a friend. He was relieved, they still had his help. Tony knew that deep down, behind all the name calling and the bickering, he knew they needed Steve, and he knew that he valued his friendship. He wasn't going to let his ego get in the way.

"When will they arrive?" Vision asked

"In an hour" Morse said as she spoke to Clint through her communicator.

"Well let's keep working, we don't want dad thinking we decided to goof off" Tony said

Sam actually laughed "yeah, Steve may be alive, but I don't feel like making him angry with the fact that when he walks through those doors we're just sitting around"

Vision smirked "He would find that unproductive"

"Exactly" Sam said, he smiled "Niko can suck it, he thinks that Steve is still dead, now we have an advantage"

Morse nodded "But we still don't know where Niko is going to strike next"

"Well we better get on that" Rhodey said "Let's have something for Steve when he gets back"

They all agreed and went right back to work, not the time to mess around, they needed to track Niko and figure out what he planned to do next.

 _ **Steve**_

The dark reaches of sleep were still around him. Steve was sitting against the hull of the Quinjet, his eyes closed and roaming. He was being snuggled by Natasha, Steve looked nothing like himself. His blonde hair was caked in dried dirt and made it a light brown. His clothing was covered in as much dirt as his face, Clint quietly made the remark of calling him Dutch from Predator.

That was followed with a glare from Natasha and Clint knew better than to protest. She didn't want Steve to wake up till they got to the Facility, he deserved to sleep. The Quinjet caught some turbulence and it shook slightly. Natasha kept her eyes on Steve, who didn't even react to the sudden jerk. Clint took the controls to the right and brought the Quinjet around and slowed it down to a hover.

As soon as the Quinjet stopped and stayed suspended in its hover Steve's eyes shot open. Almost like the smooth flying put him to sleep. His blue eyes looked down at Natasha, she leaned away from him and stood to her feet. Steve took a long breath, taking it in. He pushed himself up to his feet. He looked over at Clint as he switched off the controls as the Quinjet came to a very soft landing. Steve took a deep breath and looked at Natasha, she was giving him an attentive stare. Steve walked forward, his legs were sore, and his ribs had almost recovered.

The ramp hissed as it descended and planted itself firmly onto the ground. Steve felt the landing pad sink and spin. He had to catch himself as it came to a stop in the underground hangar. Natasha took his dirty hand in hers and she gave him a reassuring smirk. Steve smiled back, he was still tired. The small amount of sleep that he obtained on the ride to the Facility wasn't enough for him to be one hundred percent. Clint put his hand on Steve's shoulder and smiled "Welcome back Captain"

Steve chuckled "Does everyone know?"

"I contacted them while you were sleepin'"

"Good, so no surprise I'm alive speech"

Clint shrugged "I think the speech could still happen"

Steve gave Clint a look, Clint instantly responded to it "What? Too soon?"

Steve shook his head as Natasha gave his hand a quick squeeze, which he responded with one to her. They walked out of the Quinjet and into the large hangar. Steve had to admit, it was nice to be back, even if he was presumed dead for a day. They were at the exit when Steve spoke again. "Has that beacon activated yet?"

"Yeah, Niko is hovering over Lake Michigan" Clint said

Steve nodded "Any ideas on what he plans to do next?"

"We're in the process of doing that now" Bucky said walking toward them.

Steve looked up and his eyes lightened immediately and Bucky and Steve embraced warmly. Bucky laughed softly "Thought we lost you there"

"Yeah, well you know me and going down with the ship" Steve said in a joking manner, but it felt serious.

Bucky left the embrace and he patted him on the shoulder "I'm just happy you're okay"

Steve smiled "Me too"

Natasha looked at Bucky and Steve and their familiar warmth they had for each other whenever they talked. Bucky glanced at Natasha and he gave her a nod. She nodded in return, no words needed to be spoken. Bucky decided that it would be time to break the silence that was about to turn awkward. "Well I expect you to clean yourself up, and get some rest. We have it covered"

Steve nodded as he looked at his dirt covered body "Yeah, I could use a shower"

Steve and Natasha were walking away together and Clint and Bucky watched them go. Steve turned and looked at them just before they were out of sight. "And you'll…"

"Yes we'll wake you if we get something" Clint said as if he was expecting it. Steve gave him a smile and a nod and then he was gone. Bucky and Clint looked at each other. Bucky sighed "hey Barton, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure" Clint said as Steve and Natasha left.

Steve kept his eyes forward as he walked along side Natasha toward their quarters. She was holding his hand firmly and had her other hand ready to catch him if he stumbled again. Steve noticed. "You know, I can walk"

"Just keep walking Rogers" she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am"

They were at their quarters after a couple minutes of silence, Steve figured they'd talk after he cleaned himself up. He almost wanted to look back to see if he was leaving muddy footprints. But he just waited as the door opened and they walked into the dark room. The door closed behind them as soon as they passed it and he heard it lock with a soft click. Natasha turned around and held both his hands in hers. Steve smiled down at her, she smiled back and kissed him.

Steve inhaled deeply as he felt her soft lips, his heart quickened from her scent and he felt his blood rushing from his brain toward his groin. He pulled away as their tongues touched. "I should get cleaned up" he said, taking a deep breath. His ears were on fire. Natasha nodded and her lips turned into a thin line, he knew that look. "We need to talk" he said

"Yeah" she said immediately after him. Steve stared at her for another long moment "I love you Nat"

"I love you too"

Steve left at that and entered the bathroom, leaving Natasha standing there, his lips still faintly pressed against hers. She took a breath as the door closed. The room was quiet, she couldn't stand it right now. Natasha walked over to the desk and she turned the computer on. Nothing like music to break the silence. She quickly went to the large file of jazz music that she downloaded for Steve a long time ago. It was the only thing besides the Forties and Fifties music his old ears could take. As a mental note, she needed to ease him into rock and roll.

She spent a good ten minutes pacing the room, trying to think about what she was going to say to him. I'm sorry would be a good place to start. What she said to him on the Quinjet was just wrong, she almost wanted to punch herself in the face. But Steve came back just as hard too, she was still going to apologize again. She began to prepare herself for the conversation, going through the many possible routes that Steve could take it. She found a few reasonable things to say as well. But she really knew what the biggest topic would be. The talk that they had been avoiding for a long time.

They both wanted a baby, but she didn't want to adopt, and deep down neither did he. That right there is the easy part, if that was possible. The hard part was what that serum that Kudrin gave her when she was eighteen did to her. And how to possibly reverse or get past that. She wanted to be hopeful, but her cynical mind was lingering, she knew that realistically, she was probably never going to be able to have one herself.

So they either needed to come to the bitter truth that they either will adopt or not have kids. The first one she had no idea how they would even be able to, Captain America and Black Widow want to adopt a child together, she could see the headlines now. And with her reputation, she would probably be deemed unfit to be a mother. Which really the thought made her angry. She felt shooting something just because of it.

Natasha spent another five minutes just running things through her head, and then the bathroom door opened and she stopped and stood there, frozen. Steve stood there with a towel around his waist and she stared at his chest, and the skin that led down to his crouch. Her eyes moved back up to his and she saw that he was questioning her posture. Natasha instantly relaxed her shoulders and Steve took a few steps out of the doorway and he dropped the towel. She gazed at all of him as he found clean clothes and began to put them on. Natasha stared at his ass as he pulled boxers on and grabbed a pair of pants.

Natasha turned around and she turned down the music, she could still hear it, but it wasn't going to hinder her hearing while she talked to Steve. She felt his had grab her and she relaxed against his touch. She felt his breath on her neck, it sent shivers down her spine and tickled her ears. Steve pressed himself against her and wrapped his arms around her and he rested his chin against her shoulder. She moved and his grip loosened as she turned to face him. Her hand lightly pressed against his chest, his heart thumping against her palm. Steve had his eyes closed and he took a deep breath, he was soaking it all in, just a few hours ago, he was getting shot at, it was a nice change of pace. Steve opened his eyes and Natasha was staring up at him. He went to say something, but he hesitated. Natasha took the initiative and she led him to the bed and she let go of his hand as she crawled onto it. She gave Steve a playful stare as he stared at her. Steve sat down on the bed and Natasha turned to face him and Steve sat against the wall at the head of the bed. She sat against the wall on the right side of the bed, her knees were pressed against her chest as she stared at him.

Steve took a deep breath "Nat" he said

"I'm sorry" Natasha said in a flash.

Steve gaped at her for a moment "For what?" he asked.

Natasha was surprised for a second that he had already forgiven her then she remembered it was Steve she was talking to. "For everything I said to you on the Quinjet, it was wrong"

"Yes it was, but I'm guilty of not saying anything nice too. I never should have called you cold"

"I never should have thrown the ring at you" Natasha said.

Steve suddenly remembered the ring, he had it his pocket still he transferred it when he got dressed. His eyes drifted slightly, but went right back to her. "Well, I think we just need to hit this thing head on"

Natasha nodded "I agree"

Steve took a deep breath and he noticed Natasha was in the same boat as him. They were going through a storm, and he wasn't going to jump out and abandon her. He was staying through it all. They both took a moment before they spoke. Natasha was first "I want a baby" she said

"Me too" Steve said, his blue eyes looking at her.

"We both do" she said

He nodded and tilted his head "But, since you can't have one" he said

"We have to look at other options" she said

"There's really only two"

"Yeah, either we adopt a kid or we don't have any"

Steve was quiet for a long time as his mind just thought about it all. "Nat, I know I am seen as a selfless guy, but I really don't want to adopt"

"I don't want to either"

"Does that makes us horrible?" Steve asked

"I don't think so. I hope not" Natasha said

"Selfish maybe"

"Yeah" she said softly

"There's nothing wrong with adopting"

"Of course not"

"But…"

"But…"

"We just don't want to" he said

Natasha nodded "I don't want to be cynical, but Steve realistically…"

"I know, what the serum did to you is irreversible. We'll never have a baby"

Natasha took a deep breath, they were both admitting it all. "Steve, I completely understand if you don't want to do this anymore, you deserve a family"

"And you don't?" he asked

"I just want you to have what you always wanted"

Steve looked away and stared at his hands for a long time. Natasha sat there silently as well, just letting their minds think. Steve looked at her "I do want a family, but I don't want one without you. Before I went into the ice, it was plausible. Maybe it might have been with Peggy, but even then who knows. But I came out and everything was so different, Peggy lived her life, everyone lived their life. I never got to" Steve took a deep breath "I still feel that I'm not living it, I'm still stuck in Captain America, which I blame myself, I couldn't move on from Peggy and then the whole dating thing. It was easier just to be Captain America, and not be Steve Rogers.

"Then I worked with you, I told myself over and over again that I wouldn't love anyone else after Peggy, it didn't seem plausible at the time. I was wrong. I fell in love with you, you didn't like me at first" he said with a smile.

Natasha smirked "I was just putting all the stress on you, I was so used to having Clint, that you just seemed like a replacement, so I treated you like one"

"So I thought that I could just love you from afar, be a friend." Steve paused and smirked "We know how that turned out"

"Yes, a very heated night in Austria"

Steve chuckled "I fell in love with the girl that I never had a chance with. Twice. But I couldn't wait to try and be around you, I had to be around you. It was how I functioned, you made getting up in the morning easier."

"Steve, I've never told you this, but that time we got stuck in the shed in that blizzard"

"You hated it" Steve said in a light tone.

Natasha smiled "It was the best Christmas I had ever had"

"It was one of my favorites too. My favorite was the one when I was nine, I still remember my mother making breakfast"

Natasha smiled "Steve, we could try to find a way to get around whatever the serum did to me"

"We don't exactly have an expert on genes, unless you count Cho, but I don't want her involved"

Natasha agreed "There's only one guy I know who could possibly know something"

Steve already knew the answer "And he's nowhere to be found"

"Bruce is good at staying off the grid"

"I wonder if we could try and test our genes. They were changed from both our serums"

"Mine's a knock off"

"And mine is pure, there might be a connection."

"Well my white blood cells are highly increased, hence why I don't get sick, or age for that matter"

"So if I was going to put this in laymen's terms. If we both have serums but are distant relatives, could it be possible that the reason why you couldn't get pregnant with a regular guy's sperm was because your body would kill it instantly, but…"

Natasha was amused by his process and the fact that his cheeks were growing redder the more he talked. "So you have super sperm" she said

Steve stayed silent and his cheeks turned bright red. Natasha laughed "Lot of ego right there Rogers" she teased

"I'm serious"

"I know, but you come in me every time we have sex, don't you think I would have gotten pregnant by now"

Steve was silent and his eyes shifted slightly. Natasha smirked "Your theory needs work"

"It's plausible though" Steve said

"Yes it is highly plausible" Natasha was silent for a moment and she noticed Steve's eyes and she glanced down at him. "Steve are thinking of something dirty?" She teased.

Steve cleared his throat "Just for a second" he admitted.

Natasha gave him her famous smirk "You just want to have sex and keep Cumming in me all day don't you"

Steve raised his eyebrows and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. She loved watching him squirm sometimes. "Well, when you put it like that it sounds…"

"Dirty" Natasha finished for him.

"Okay, well usually women go on their period. I've never heard you mention it"

Natasha shrugged "I don't really have periods, at least I don't feel any pain, no cramps"

Steve shook his head "I have almost unlimited stamina and you don't get menstrual cramps, people would kill to be us"

Natasha chuckled "Well I could try and figure out when my periods happen, but honestly I don't remember ever having one after the serum. I guess after all these years, I forgot about them"

"Well there, we can look into that"

"Steve, do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to find out when I am ovulating when I don't feel cramps?"

"Well you bleed though right, the shedding of the uterine wall"

Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath "How are you able to talk about this so easily?"

"It's what our bodies do, no shame in it"

"That would be why, if we ever have a daughter she won't be able to pull that card on you"

Steve chuckled "We can let that happen if it does, could be very amusing"

Natasha smiled "Steve, I guess all we do is just keep doing what we're doing"

"Sometimes the simplest answer is often the best one"

Natasha chuckled "You're being dirty again"

Steve leaned forward and he looked at her "Does that bother you?" he asked, almost like a challenge.

Natasha squinted at him "Bring it on Rogers"

"I would love to, but I'm tired"

Natasha smirked "Get some sleep" she ordered

Steve chuckled and he slid down the mattress slightly and put his head into the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, "come here" he said.

Natasha crawled forward and laid down next to him. She snuggled in close and she put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. Natasha kissed him lightly. "I love you"

Steve smiled "I love you too"

It was quiet for a minute when Steve spoke. "Nat, I did mean it when I said that all I want is you"

"I know, I want you too. Just the idea of it all"

"I know" Steve said softly as they continued to lay there and rest in each other's arms as Steve drifted off to sleep and Natasha joined him.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky kept his eyes on the beacon as it blinked. Niko had the Behemoth hovering over Lake Michigan. They had no idea why he was there, or where he was going. Bucky didn't want to think about all the possible locations. Niko never was one for not having a reason, he knew that Niko wanted to kill him. So the most likely place would be the Facility, but why did Niko take the Behemoth from Maine all the way over to Lake Michigan when the facility was a shorter distance? Bucky put his hand on his chin as he pondered the question.

There was a knock on the wall, Bucky came out of his thoughts. He turned to see Hill. "Hey babe" he said softly

Hill walked forward "Keeping an eye on the Beacon?"

Bucky nodded and rubbed his eyes "Yeah, he hasn't moved in a hour"

"Well at least we'll know when he does move, having something like the Behemoth out there with no trace of it is not a situation I want to be in"

"I concur, but"

"But" Hill said looking at him.

He glanced at her as he looked at the beacon again "Why would he go there when I'm right here, the Facility is closer to Maine than Lake Michigan"

"Niko's crazy Bucky, why would he need a reason to do anything?"

Bucky shook his head "You see, he's not crazy. Not completely" he clarified.

"Okay he has his moments"

"He spent almost two years bating us, just so he could have the Behemoth"

"Niko has a thing with overkill" Hill said

"There has to be some reason for the delay in attacking us, he thinks Steve is dead, and now nothing is in his way of stopping him from killing me"

"Hey, I'm here" she said

Bucky smirked "This is somehow part of Niko's plan"

"And again, why?" Hill asked

Bucky took a deep breath "The only thing I can think of is: he has an end game, and right now he's waiting for us to make a move. He struck first"

Hill frowned "So we make a move"

"We need to make a passive one, make Niko make another move"

"This is all sounding like chess"

"Hey, chess is all about strategy, as a tactician I thought you'd appreciate that" he said with a smirk.

Hill shook her head "Yeah and in real life, people rarely react like a game of chess"

"It has its pros and cons"

"I'll go check with Morse about making that passive move"

Bucky nodded, he grabbed her hand before she left. Hill turned and Bucky kissed her. They came apart and Bucky sighed "Just so you know"

"Know what?" Hill asked

"That I love you"

Hill smiled "I love you too"

Bucky gave her a light smack on the butt and she shook her head at him as she left the room. It wasn't long till Bucky saw the beacon move. He stopped what he was doing and put his full attention onto the red blinking dot. He saw it moving toward New York, at least for now. Bucky took a deep breath "he's on the move"

Bucky grabbed the data pad and left Hill's office, heading straight toward Operations. He jogged through the hallways, he took a few quick turns and he was standing at the door to the Operations room. He walked closer and the doors opened, everyone turned to see him enter. Hill was standing next to Morse, they had been looking at the same report before he came in. Bucky froze for a second. "Forget to tell me something?" Hill asked

Bucky walked forward "Niko's on the move"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they all came to the center of the room where Bucky stood holding the data pad out to Morse and Hill. Bucky strangely felt like he was in a football huddle. "Where's he headed?" Rhodey asked

Morse frowned at the data pad "He seems to be coming toward New York, but he could make a curve to any other state at any time"

"He's coming to attack the Facility" Sam said

"Maybe" Hill said

Sam frowned "It's the only thing that makes sense. He knows this is where we'll be after what just happened and he thinks that Steve is dead. He thinks he has an advantage since he took away our support and the guy who foiled his plan twice."

"I'm going to admit, but that logic is sound" Morse said

"If that Behemoth attacks us, top priority is taking it down" Tony said

"If" Bucky said

Everyone looked at him. Tony frowned "What do you mean if? Why not hit us where we are, he took out my building, there isn't a lot of place that we have left for him to attack"

Bucky shrugged "Niko usually does something else"

"Hey, he just killed who knows how many people, and he did it in a day. He seemed to have been saving it all up for now, why would he go somewhere else besides here?" Rhodey asked, he agreed with Tony.

"I'll keep an eye on it, but I'm telling you. Niko is going to go somewhere else besides here"

Everyone frowned at the statement, the only one who seemed to trust him was Hill. Tony sighed "It doesn't make any sense"

"Niko's coming here" Rhodey said

Bucky looked at them "I am the expert on everything Niko here"

"When have you been right?" Tony asked

Bucky frowned and glared at Tony. Rhodey seemed to join in "Sorry Barnes, but Niko has been hitting us for almost two years and every time you never see it coming"

Hill glanced at Rhodey and Tony. "Alexie said that Niko had been biding his time"

"By capturing Barnes and then failing to kill him, like he wanted to" Tony said

Bucky shook his head at them "really, you guys know Niko planned all this"

"But why not kill you when he had you, instead he tortured you for two months" Morse said

"You have to admit Bucky, it doesn't make sense" Sam said

Bucky couldn't believe this, as soon as Steve was out of the room they all start to bicker and argue, this time with him. "Niko may come here, but are we not at least going to prepare for the fact that he may go somewhere else" Bucky said

Tony nodded "You're right, how about you handle that, and I'll handle this"

Bucky frowned "You're not in charge Stark"

Tony raised his eyebrows "The majority of us think that Niko is coming here, it would be stupid not to prepare for it here"

"And it would be just as stupid to hold up here while Niko attacks a city"

"We don't know that, you're the one he wants dead" Tony said

Bucky took a breath "Can we do both"

"Yes, I do this, you do that"

"It's not going to work like that" Bucky said

"Yeah Stark, we need to give both options attention, not give one more than the other" Sam said

Tony looked at him "There, you help Barnes"

Sam frowned "Easy Stark, this isn't a dick measuring contest"

Tony chuckled "We're wasting time arguing"

"You're right, we are" Hill said walking forward and standing next to Bucky. "You work on here, we'll work on out there"

Tony nodded "See, we're doing both"

Bucky chuckled "Yeah, everyone working on here and three of us working on if he goes somewhere else, sounds very well divided"

"You can have help, it's not like I'm unreasonable"

Hill frowned "Tony, you're not in charge. Stop acting like it"

The argument ended at that, and Bucky, Hill, and Sam walked out of the Operations room. They decided to go to Hill's office. They were halfway there when Clint and Allen caught up with them. "Thought you guys could use some help" Clint said

Bucky nodded "Allen go get Steve, in an hour. Niko won't be here or a major city in an hour"

Allen nodded and Clint took a breath "I'm happy Steve isn't actually dead"

"What is it Barton, you hate Tony as a boss?" Hill asked

"Let's just say he's not my first choice"

Bucky held back a chuckle, he seconded that.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for another delay, I've been having some blocks.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Niko**_

The Behemoth moved across the top of the clouds. The moon loomed above it and the deck of the Behemoth was lit with its faint luminous light. Red light along the runways were blinking softly, and the men stood on the deck in the night air and they were enjoying the quiet. The Behemoth was still full of Quinjets, what they used to destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was only a fraction of what they had left. The New Red Room had spent years obtaining numerous amounts of equipment and their arsenal was even bigger back at the base. Niko had spent a great amount of time stockpiling and it was paying off.

On the bridge standing in the center was Niko. He had both his hands behind his back and he was staring out into the night. He couldn't help but smile at the past events of the day. Not only did he destroy the Stark Tower, he got rid of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and Captain America. Everything was opening up. All going according to plan, and he knew that they were now scrambling to track him. It was time to make another move. Niko turned and he saw Magnus and Sean standing at the large table in the back.

Niko chuckled to himself as he walked toward them. Magnus stood toward the corner and Sean slammed a shied down onto the table. "His shield"

Niko stopped just before the table and he reached out and touched the famous shield. He smirked and it quickly faded, he looked up at Sean. "I heard there was a problem in the remains of the town."

"It was a Quinjet" Magnus said softly

Niko nodded "Probably Natalia looking for the Captain, as if he could survive such a fate"

Sean took a breath "I know that I said that once I killed him, that I would be done. But, I know you have more, and I want to be part of it"

Niko nodded "I thought you would, right now the Avengers are working on finding us"

Magnus looked up slightly "We know about the tracker that the Quinjet put on us"

Niko nodded "And we'll use that to our advantage, I trust you have it"

Magnus unfolded his arms and tossed a tracking device toward Niko. He caught it and looked down at the blinking red light. He closed his hand around the device and he nodded "Put this on a Quinjet, and send it out when I tell you to"

Magnus nodded. Sean frowned "You plan on confusing them"

"In a way, it's all about buying time. We have a bit of a way to cover before we can launch another attack"

"Where is this place that we're attacking?" Sean asked

Niko nodded "Somewhere they wouldn't expect"

"So not their Facility" Sean said

Niko chuckled "I'm sure someone thinks I'm going to, but no. I have an agenda to accomplish, and attacking the Facility would be a waste of resources"

Sean leaned forward "So, where is this place?"

Niko sighed "I haven't made my mind up yet"

Magnus held back a smirk. Sean took a breath "I'm sure you'll tell me when you want to" he said as he grabbed Steve's shield and he carried it out of the Bridge. It was now just Niko and Magnus standing at the table. Magnus wasn't going to speak unless spoken to. Niko stood there, thinking about the coming attack and where he could possibly go. He had a couple hours, all in good time. He turned and walked back to the helm. Magnus crossed his arms and watched Niko walk away.

The Behemoth was on the move and Niko was enjoying the ride. He had stood at the helm for twenty minutes when Magnus walked toward him. Niko glanced back, but didn't turn around "Report" he said

Magnus took a breath "The Quinjet is good to go with your orders. And Yelena is standing by"

Niko nodded, Yelena was waiting for Niko to say go. He took a breath "Tell her to lay low for now, not yet. After the second attack, then she can go have her fun"

"She won't like it"

Niko shrugged "She doesn't have to, she could come back and assist, but I have the equipment and the men to do what I need and I have you and Richardson"

"I'll tell her your orders and I'll await for your command to commence the attack"

Niko nodded "Oh and Magnus?"

Magnus turned back around "Yes sir?"

"Did you recognize the man you almost killed on the Helicarrier? Director Fury?"

Magnus frowned "No, so that's his name"

Niko chuckled softly "You're dismissed"

Magnus nodded and resumed walking away to tell Yelena the orders. Niko closed his eyes, the silence was perfect, not a hint of chill around him. He promised a friend that he would do something for him and he was going to honor the promise before he killed Barnes. Oh how he couldn't wait to kill Barnes. He's been fantasying about it for years. He didn't know if he wanted to shoot him, stab him, or both. His first attempted almost worked, but he did not predict that Captain America would smuggle himself into the Gulag, and foil his plans. He even broke the brainwashing on Natalia, which he had to admit was impressive.

Red Room's time was up, everyone's clock was running out of time. Natalia's, Barnes', and his own. Niko wanted to fulfill his plan that he always wanted. Yelena would kill Natalia, he would kill Barnes, then he was going to take a gun and put the barrel into his mouth. It was the end of everything, and the deal he struck with Zemo was part of it too. Nothing lasts forever, not even the Avengers. And Niko was happy to be part of their downfall. Niko turned around and he saw Magnus saying something, probably telling Yelena to calm down. He knew that Yelena was hot headed, but he also knew that he offered her something she couldn't resist. Her duty would dictate what she did, her mission was all she cared about. It was all she wanted to accomplish. And Niko was going to help her get to the end, but the final act is up to her.

Just like it was his job to kill Barnes, and how it was Sean's to kill Captain America. Niko turned back toward the night sky and he took another deep breath. It wouldn't be long till he would see Barnes' eyes as he kills him. Just he thought made him want to jump up and down with joy, he just wanted to holler with joy. So he made up his mind on where he wanted to attack, and he closed his eyes and started to play the fantasy of killing Barnes with anything in his head.

 _ **Sean**_

He was sitting in an interrogation room, he had the famous shield placed on the seat. And he had the place to himself. He could still see Rogers lying there, helpless as he took his shield and left him there to die. It made him smile at the memory. He killed Captain America, now he could have the title. He even had the shield for it. He was better than him, stronger, and smarter. Captain America never should have come out of the ice.

He sealed his fate when he fought in New York, when he saw him on the news, he was seeing his hero, back from the dead. He followed him closely in the media and his S.H.I.E.L.D. Operations, but Captain America was nothing like he dreamed he would be. He was just as dirty and conceded as the rest of them. Working with an assassin and a known criminal. Romanoff and Barton. How could Captain America have allies that were so wrong, so perverse? That was when he realized that Captain America was just a title and the man who owned it wasn't worthy of it. But he kept that motive deep within himself and it came to the light four months ago, he was set free. He was able to escape the confines of Sean Richardson's justice complex.

He was Anti-Cap and now he was going to take the title, he deserved it. He was better, he proved it and it's only fair that he would get the title. "But at what cost?" Anti-Cap glanced back, he could have sworn he heard something. He took a long breath and turned back to the glass and he saw his reflection. He squinted and he saw Jacob's face flash before his eyes. Anti-Cap backed away "Not now Sean" he groaned as he felt his head pulse with pain.

Anti-Cap lurched back and he heard the voice again. "I killed all those people"

"You did what you had to do so I could claim the title" Anti-Cap said

"I let my hate blind me and I became the very thing I hate" Sean said

"We're not a terrorist" Anti-Cap said

"How are we not?" Sean asked

"I don't have to listen to your whining" Anti-Cap growled

"We killed Captain America"

"And Steve Rogers deserved it, he wasn't worthy of the title, everything you dreamed, wrong. You needed Captain America to be someone _you_ needed. Disappointment is a bitch" Anti-Cap laughed softly "You couldn't handle it, so I took over. You're weak, just let me handle things"

"I can't let us kill people, all those innocents"

"Innocent is a strong word" Anti-Cap said

Then the pain subsided as Sean retreated into himself and Anti-Cap closed his eyes and let out a relived sigh. He stood to his feet and he looked at the mirror. He got close to it, face to face. "I see you in there, just stay there end yourself. I'm here" Anti-Cap said and he punched the glass and it cracked and made his face spread out into hundreds. He smirked and laughed, he was in full control.

Sean turned and looked back at the shield as it stared at him. He glanced away from it, he didn't know why, but it made him feel shame. He pushed it out of his thoughts and he grabbed it and left the interrogation room. He entered the Bridge after a quick paced stomp. Niko turned to see him. Magnus was standing in the same corner when he left. Niko seemed pleased to see him. "I was just about to let you know to come to the Bridge"

Sean glanced over at Magnus, he placed the dark black glassed goggles back onto his face and he looked lifeless, void of feeling. "Figured out where we're going?' Sean asked

Niko nodded "I know the perfect place to attack, they won't see it coming"

Sean noticed that Magnus uncrossed his arms and leaned away from the wall, standing perfectly straight. He looked at Niko's smirking face "Where?"

 _ **Steve**_

Once he was woken up buy a call from Allen, Steve immediately regretted falling asleep. While he and Natasha were sleeping, it seemed that the entire team split right down the middle on what they thought was going to happen. Steve was walking down the hallway and at a pace that Natasha almost had to jog to keep up. He wasn't exactly happy.

Natasha kept her eyes on the stomping soldier as he made his way to Hill's office. Natasha was upset too, but Steve might actually hit something. She never really saw him angry that often, her last memory was when he found out that she snuck into his room went through all his things and found his sketches of her. All in the vain attempt to find her file that he had burned earlier. They went around the corner and they were at Hill's office. Steve pushed the door open and Allen had to almost dive out of the door's way.

Steve saw Bucky and Hill at the desk. Clint was standing to the right and Sam to the left. They turned to see the angry soldier walking toward them. Bucky was the only one to say something "Oh shit"

Steve stopped just before the desk "What happened?" he asked in a very calm voice.

Natasha wasn't going to stop him either, she liked seeing him running the show. Steve was silent for a few second before he looked at Hill "What happened?" he asked, his voice just as calm as before, but his face gave the completely opposite reaction.

Hill stumbled through her words "We got…into an argument about where…Niko…where Niko would strike next"

Steve nodded "The beacon?" he asked

"It's active and on the move" Clint said, he knew better than to hesitate with Steve.

"Is he coming toward us?" Steve asked

"It appeared that way" Bucky said

"So what does this group feel like is going to happen?" he asked, making them feel like little kids.

"I think Niko is going to attack somewhere else" Bucky said

Steve looked at him "Why?"

"Niko wants to kill me, but taking us all head on isn't the way he'll do it"

"He took us head on earlier" Steve said

"Yeah, with a surprise attack" Bucky said

Steve was silent for a moment "And the others?"

"They think Niko will attack the Facility" Allen said from behind Natasha.

Steve's eyes moved toward Allen's voice, but he kept his head straight. "A likely outcome, especially since they think I'm dead"

Bucky nodded "I thought about it as well, but I wanted to be prepared in case he didn't attack the Facility"

"Keep working on it" Steve said and turned to leave. Hill frowned "So you agree with both of us?"

Steve turned and walked backwards as he spoke "Both outcomes are likely, I just don't like the way you did it"

Natasha went to follow, but Steve put his hand up "Nat, help them out, I'll deal with Tony"

Steve left it at that and he was gone. Making his way down the hallways and toward the Operations room. He was going to do his best not to look mad when he walked in, but as he walked toward the door, his feet were thudding against the floor heavily. He sounded mad, he looked mad. He stood still as the doors slid open and he saw the rest of the team working on strategy and defenses. He walked in and they all turned to the heavy footsteps.

Tony saw him and his shoulders drooped. Steve stood there, staring at all of them "So, you think Niko is going to attack the Facility?" he asked, getting to the point, not allowing Tony to make a remark.

"Yes, where else would he really go, we're all here, Barnes is here. He's the one he wants dead" Morse said

Steve nodded "Good, it's possible that he will"

Rhodey frowned "So you're not here to tell who's right and who's wrong?"

Steve shook his head "Both outcomes are likely, it's just the way you did it" he said, his voice getting very punctuate at the end.

Without even thinking about it everyone looked at Tony. Who frowned at everyone? Steve took a breath "So, you ordered them around?" Steve asked

Tony sighed "We needed to get things done"

Steve walked a little closer, everyone but Tony seemed to take two steps back. Tony just raised his eyebrows. "Am I getting a time out grandpa?" Tony asked

Steve was used to Tony's jabs, but this was not the time. "Tony, don't order my team around"

Tony frowned at this "Why not, Niko is out there with a freaking Helicarrier that's four times as big as Fury's"

"Clint and Nat put a tracking beacon on it"

"Yeah, that doesn't fit into this whatsoever"

"We know when he is moving, which is right now. He could come here, or he could take a detour and go somewhere else"

Tony crossed his arms "Rogers, I get it months of being the leader and being the boss has gone to your head a little"

Steve just looked at him "What? No, I give the orders, I am the boss and once someone breaks the chain of command, things go sideways"

"Chain of command?" Tony asked with an amused look on his face. "This isn't the military Rogers"

"And it's not a circus either" Steve said.

Tony's smile disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Always following orders right?" Tony said

Steve looked at him and didn't say anything. Tony took it as more time to talk. "You follow orders and you live, right, you don't you die. In the military you didn't fight huge flying ships that could wipe out a city. Or aliens that could destroy the world, you took on a guy with a red face and a bomber that you steered into the ground"

"Tony" Rhodey said

Tony shook his head "No, Rogers is busy playing soldier and still thinking he's at war. This isn't a war Rogers. You can't have just one guy calling the shots"

"I'm not calling the shots, we all meet together and talk out a strategy I'm not a dictator"

Tony laughed "Ironic since you fought in a war against one"

Steve put his hands into fists and everyone noticed that Steve's knuckles turned white. Tony was too busy yammering on about orders and Steve thinking he's still at war with his buddies that he didn't see the fist, coming. Tony said something toward Rhodey as he look and saw Steve's knuckles hit him right in the face. Tony felt his words fly out of his mouth and then a horrible pain in his cheek and then Steve grabbed him and threw him into a console. Tony smacked into it and caught himself with his hands before he hit the floor.

Steve was fuming and his eyes were burning with anger. "Don't insult them" he said

Tony spit blood out of his mouth and he looked at Steve. "They fought to keep everyone safe, and they helped build S.H.I.E.L.D. with Peggy. You're right this isn't war, but I'm not at war Tony. I am trying to keep this from getting out of hand, and you're not helping!"

Tony looked away and Steve sighed "Tell me when the beacon diverts anywhere, otherwise, keep making preparations incase Niko does attack here. I'll check on Bucky and come back with ideas." Steve left the room as quick as he had entered it. Tony wiped blood from his lips and he saw that they were all looking at him. They didn't look upset at least at Steve. Rhodey walked over and helped Tony to his feet. He looked at the large bruise already forming on Tony's right cheek. "You had that one coming"

He rubbed his knuckles as he walked back toward Hill's office. He shouldn't have punched Tony, but he couldn't stop himself when he brought the Howling Commandos into it. He was lucky that he didn't hit him harder. Steve was almost to the door when it opened and Allen saw him "Come on" he said

Steve cast out all thoughts and he jogged along with Allen back to Hill's desk. He saw Natasha look at him and he knew she could see that something happened. "What do you got?" he asked as he arrived at the desk.

Bucky handed him the data pad which had the blinking red dot on the screen. Steve held it in his hands and looked down at it. The blinking red dot moved toward their location. He looked at Bucky "He's moving fast"

Bucky nodded "It's not Niko"

Steve looked up immediately "he found the beacon"

Bucky took the data pad back and he looked at Clint "Niko is trying to throw us off"

"How fast can that thing go?" Clint asked

"The Helicarrier could cover a good distance in good time" Hill said, knowing exactly how fast the Helicarrier went. Clint sighed "And just because it huge doesn't mean it's not fast"

"Exactly" Sam said "So if that isn't Niko, then what is it?"

Bucky frowned "Probably a Quinjet, we still need to stop it, one Quinjet could blow a hole in the side of the Facility."

"But where is Niko going?" Allen asked

Bucky looked at the fast moving red dot "Not here"

Steve put his fingers on his communicator. He waited for a few second when Rhodey's voice came through. "Yeah Cap?"

"Get your suit on, we have a Quinjet inbound. Niko found the beacon, we lost him"

"Shit, okay, dealing with it. Tony get your suit on" there was a pause "Stop whining and get your ass in your suit, I'm not the one who got punched in the face"

Everyone looked at Steve and he cleared his throat and spoke "If you can, see if you can find the Behemoth. It'll be up high and have its reflector panels on"

"You got it" Rhodey said and Steve lowered his wrist. Everyone looked at him, Bucky chuckled "You punched Stark in the face?"

Steve shrugged "Just get your equipment" Steve urged. Sam sighed as he and Bucky both started toward the door "And I missed it"

Steve shook his head slightly as they left, he looked at Hill "Go tell the others, get ready to move out in twenty."

Hill nodded and Allen followed her toward the Operations room. Clint and Natasha stayed. Steve looked at them and he noticed how they were looking at him. "He was being an ass" Steve explained.

Clint chuckled and patted Steve on the shoulder "See you soon"

Natasha was the only one left and Steve took a deep breath "I know I shouldn't have hit him"

Natasha shook her head "Do you have any idea of how many times I wanted to hit him?"

Steve frowned "That doesn't mean anything"

"At least you did it"

Steve took a breath and looked at her "I'll see you in the Hangar"

Natasha nodded as she went to go get her things.

 _ **Rhodey**_

He stared out of his red HUD and his suit found the Quinjet off in the distance, a very long distance. Tony was standing next to him and he looked up, he found it too. They both put their hands at their sides and activated their thrusters and they shot up into the sky. Rhodey kept it tight as he arced and flew straight toward the oncoming Quinjet. He was watching the distance close in a blinding flipping of numbers. Tony was coming in from the side, he had FRIDAY scanning the Quinjet.

Rhodey waited for the scan to be done, which was instant because Tony's voice came to his ear. "There's a pilot"

Rhodey nodded and he put more into his thrusters and shot forward even faster. Tony followed in with increased speed as well. The Quinjet was becoming bigger than a dot, when Rhodey shot its wing. The Quinjet didn't even try to dodge the blast as the left wing engulfed in flames and burned brightly as it lost control and flew down toward the ground. Tony and Rhodey watched as the Quinjet hit the ground with a thud and dirt and grass were tossed into the air as the nose of the Quinjet slammed into the ground.

Rhodey diverted downward and flew toward the crashed Quinjet. Tony followed, they both slowed and landed on the ground. They both walked forward, Tony could see from the continuous scan that the pilot was still alive. Rhodey walked forward and he shot the side panel and the ramp fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Tony saw the pilot crawling out of his seat and landing on the floor. They didn't quicken pace, they slowly moved forward. The pilot got to his feet and he walked forward.

Rhodey stopped and his mini-gun moved down and locked onto his heat signature. Tony walked forward a little more. The pilot held his side as he dropped to the ground. He rolled and landed on his back. Tony saw the scan read deceased. "He's dead"

Rhodey's mini-gun stopped and moved back up and locked into safety. Rhodey was about to talk to Steve when a voice came from the body. "Hello"

Tony and Rhodey both looked at each other. "It's a recording" Tony said as FRIDAY scanned it and found it to be coming from a device. Rhodey sighed "Well, Niko…"

"I assume you shot him down, that is a shame" Niko's voice said from the device.

Rhodey continued "He must be going somewhere"

The device spoke again "Command recognized"

Tony froze and he looked into the Quinjet and he saw it, he looked at Rhodey "Move!"

The Quinjet beeped and exploded, sending metal and flaming shrapnel everywhere. Rhodey came out from behind a tree and he sighed "Hoping that we were in the Quinjet?"

"Probably" Tony said

"Come on, let's see if we can find the Behemoth up there"

Tony nodded and they both flew up into the air and Rhodey contacted Steve. "Cap, pilots dead and Niko had the Quinjet rigged to blow"

"Anything on the Behemoth?"

"Checking that out now, I'll report if we find something"

"Got it"

Rhodey disconnected as they flew up and up toward the clouds, maybe to see a large metal Helicarrier heading toward anywhere but here.

 _ **Steve**_

He was putting on his suit when he heard a gun cock. He glanced to his right and Bucky was checking a gun out, and he nodded and grabbed a large magazine and slammed it into the side of the gun. He heard someone standing next to him, he looked back and Natasha was there. He grabbed his gloves and he began to put them on and Natasha loaded her pistol and put it into its holster. Her emerald eyes were focused and Steve found himself staring into them as he tightened his last glove.

"Cap?" Clint asked

Steve took his eyes away from Natasha and look to see Clint with his bow and quiver. Allen walked up behind him and he had a large sniper rifle in his arms. "Rhodey and Stark haven't found anything"

Steve nodded "Have, them, look again"

Clint nodded and he glared at Allen as he walked away. Steve looked over at Bucky, he was talking to Hill and he saw a smile come to her lips. He took a moment and watched his best friend. He found himself smiling as Bucky made Hill laugh again. A hand touched his arm and he turned to see Natasha. "You okay?" she asked

Steve nodded "Yeah, just thinking"

Natasha smirked "We'll find that Behemoth"

"I hope we do, because if he attacks a city, we're going to be late"

Natasha held her gaze for a long moment and her eyes quickly drifted away. She took a deep breath "Then we're late, we're not perfect."

Steve nodded "Try explaining that to people that think we are"

"That's your job" Natasha teased.

Steve didn't smile back and she frowned "I know, but we can't prevent everything that happens, if we did, then half the bad things wouldn't happen"

The room was full of metal touching metal as everyone equipped themselves. Vision stood next to Wanda, she was standing there silently watching everyone. Steve glanced at Natasha "I'm going to talk to Wanda, see you in a little"

"Yeah" Natasha said softly as Steve walked away. Vision saw him before Wanda did "Captain Rogers"

"Vision" Steve said "May I speak to Wanda; alone?"

Vision looked at Wanda and she nodded "Of course, I'll be over there by Barnes"

Wanda watched as Vision gracefully walked away. Steve walked toward Wanda and he looked at her "You okay?"

Wanda's eyes betrayed her every movement. He saw she was trying to seem okay, but her eyes told him she was barely holding it together. Steve took a breath "Hey, if you feel like this is too much…"

"Too much?" Wanda asked "Of course it's too much, my brother is alive"

"I know, Wanda…" Steve began to say.

She only looked at him "I felt him die, I felt his heart stop"

Steve lowered his head "I understand what you feeling"

Wanda took a deep breath and swallowed down the need to puke. "How did you deal with the fact that Barnes was still alive?"

"I faced it, because I had to. I did my job, and I did my best not to let my feelings get in my way and stop me."

"I don't know if I can do that?"

"I stopped that Helicarrier because in the end I didn't let my emotions get to me. Pietro will be there when we fight, you need to prepare yourself. He won't look at you like he knows you, he'll look at you like you're an enemy and he'll attack"

Wanda took a deep breath and Steve put his hand on her shoulder "Just control your emotions and you'll do fine"

"I don't know how no to feel them, my power come from my mind, my emotions are tied into that"

Steve nodded "I understand, but you cannot just stand there as he attacks you, because he will kill you"

Wanda nodded and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them. "I'll do my best"

Steve smiled at her "That's all I can ask, but don't let that absent look get to you. Maybe seeing you might trigger something, use his name, it might help"

Wanda took another deep breath "Thank you, Steve"

"Your welcome" he said kindly, his eyes making Wanda feel calm. She stared into those blue eyes and she felt strangely relaxed, she took a deep breath, _this must be how Natasha feels_.

Steve turned and walked away and he made his way over to Bucky and he put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay jerk?"

Bucky chuckled "Never better punk"

Steve looked away when he felt Bucky tap something into his chest. He looked down and it was a pistol. "You'll need this, since you don't have your shield"

Steve smirked "That's what they think" he said as he activated the wrist gauntlet that Natasha gave back to him. A hologram shield appeared and he increased its size to match his real one and he deactivated it. Bucky smirked "Well I guess I'll take it then" he put the pistol into his thigh holster and he smiled at Steve. "You seem happier than you did earlier"

Bucky shrugged "Talking to Hill always makes me feel better"

Steve nodded "I feel the same with Natasha"

"How are you guys doing by the way?"

"We're getting there"

Bucky nodded and he was about to say something when Clint came rushing back in. "Cap, we have a problem"

 _ **Niko**_

The Behemoth was high above the clouds, Niko was lucky that it was a cloudy day. He stood at the helm and everyone was behind him. He turned and smiled "Our second attack begins"

Sean and Magnus were both standing by for their signal to get to their Quinjet. Niko turned back toward the large windows that allowed him to see the White Sea below them "Let's introduce ourselves"

The Behemoth descended and went into the White Sea and then came through the clouds and Niko smiled as he saw the Washington Monument. He chuckled as he saw D.C. below him, they had no idea that he was coming.

 _ **Ross**_

He was sitting at his desk, going through paperwork for the Accords when someone came running into his office. "Mr. Secretary, We need to get you to safety"

Ross frowned and stood up from his chair "What is going on?"

"Look out the window sir"

Ross walked over to the window and he opened the blinds and his eyes stared up at the ginormous Helicarrier that was above the city and he saw the sides of it open and Quinjets started to pour out of it. He turned back to the young Agent "Get the President to safety"

"But, sir you…"

"Go soldier, now!" he barked an order and he saw the Agent run out of his office. Ross took a deep breath and he watched as Quinjets came out of the Helicarrier like ants. "Oh God."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Washington D.C.**_

Everyone was watching as the Behemoth launched hundreds of Quinjets, and some were taking videos with their phones, others were just watching in shock. Even the cars had stopped moving, then reality hit. A Quinjet flew down and fired upon the civilians on a street. Then screams filled the entire city as people ran for cover and others had their lives extinguished. Three Quinjets flew down a large stretch of road and fired continuously and sent cars flying upward and glass flew everywhere.

A group of people were running away from the fire of the Quinjets, but they were hit just before they got out of the way. A van slammed on its breaks as it came to a halt, the driver quickly put it in reverse and slammed on the gas. The driver wasn't even looking, his eyes were glued to the Quinjet that was flying toward him, he hit something and went over a bump, and he realized as he kept going that he ran over someone. The Van hit another car and stopped in its tracks, wheels squealing, and the Quinjet fired a rocket and banked away. The driver threw up his hands as the rocket hit the van and it went up in flames.

People on the long stretch of grass between the Washington Monument, and the World War Two Memorial, all ran for cover. Six Quinjets saw the people in the open and they were running like ants. They formed a line and came around, they lined up and fired at everyone running away. And in one of the Quinjets stood Sean, Anti-Cap was enjoying the carnage, as Sean was sitting in a corner of his own mind and crying at everything he was doing.

Ross stood at his window, watching as the Quinjets destroyed and destroyed. He turned and walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a pistol and he loaded it. He grabbed a second mag and put it into his jacket, he walked toward his door. A team of Secret Service agents met him there. "Sir, we have orders to bring you to the President's bunker."

Ross looked at them, he took a breath and nodded. They formed around him as they walked through the offices. There were people hiding under desks, running to evacuate, and some just staring out the windows at the destruction. Ross took a deep breath as they made their way to the back of the building. The Secret Service agents had every corner covered as they left the building and Ross was directed into a black SUV. Two Secret Service agents were by the door and one turned and yelled at the driver "Get out of HERE!"

Then blood sprayed from his throat as a bullet went through him. The driver slammed his foot onto the gas, and Ross saw a man in full gear come out the door and stare at the SUV as it drove away. Then lowered his gun and shot the other agent who was bleeding out on the ground. Ross turned his head away and looked at the agent next to him. "Any word on the other Cabinet members?"

"Nothing sir"

"We need to contain this"

"The National Guard are on their way"

"We need the goddamn army" Ross said

"Copy that sir, but National Guard is all we're getting"

Ross cursed under his breath and the SUV pulled out into a street with running civilians. The Driver honked his horn, Ross pointed at him "Get me to the Pentagon"

"But sir, the bunker"

"I'm not some politician, get me to the Pentagon" he ordered

The driver nodded "yes sir" he hit the gas and drove past numerous people, and flaming cars. Ross just held onto the handle of the door, his heart was thumping. He really didn't need another heart attack. The SUV turned a corner and the wheels squealed and two Quinjets saw the SUV and decided to fire at it. Ross looked back as he saw the large caliber rounds hitting the road behind them. He looked at the driver "Evasive maneuvers" he barked

He driver took a left and the bullets missed as the SUV went off the road and through the grass. Ross held on as the SUV bounced over the uneven ground. The driver moved the wheel and dodged a wooden picnic table. The two Quinjets turned and came back around. Ross looked back and he saw they fire at them. He watched as the bullets gathered speed and went right to them. One bullet came down right through the roof of the SUV. Ross shifted in his seat as the bullets went right through the bullet resistant plating of the SUV and then the driver got one right through the head and brains and blood splattered all over the dash board and the wheel.

Ross saw the agent next to him get thrown forward and then a bullet hit the door and it show open and the agent flew out of it. Ross held on as the SUV went over a small hill and the hoof hit the ground and flipped forward. Ross fell forward and hit the roof of the car as the SUV turned and slid across the grass on its back.

Everything was dark when Ross opened his eyes. He blinked again, and then light came back to him. He closed his eyes again, and his vision became less blurred. Ross could feel his whole body ache, like he was just one sore muscle. He groaned as he pushed himself up and he looked out through the open side of the SUV. He blinked again and then his vision went crisp and he crawled forward. He pulled himself out of the SUV and he grabbed the underside of the SUV and pulled himself to his feet. His ears were ringing and he felt one and there was blood coming out of his ears. Ross turned and he saw another Quinjet coming straight for him.

Ross took a forced breath and ran away from the upturned SUV and he got to a young tree when the SUV exploded from a rocket. Ross felt the shockwave hit him and he fell forward and slammed onto his knees. He grimaced as he turned to see the SUV in flames, he watched as the Quinjet flew up into the sky. He got to his feet and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and coughed.

He heard tired squealing and he looked up and a car hit another car on the road. Ross wiped blood from his mouth and he felt around his body, he wasn't wounded, but he was aching. Sure was going to need some ice after this. Ross began to run across the now dirt covered grass, he was headed toward the Washington Monument. He needed to find a car and get to the Pentagon and help contain this. He may be Secretary of State, but he was first most a General, a soldier. He wasn't going to hide in some bunker while everyone outside dies. No way.

Ross kept running, he heaved his breaths, he was used to running, but his body hurt and his chest hurt from having a seat slammed into it. Ross came up the incline that led to the Washington Monument. He saw people running into it, anything to get out of sight. Ross pulled himself up the small rock wall and he crawled across the grass and he pushed himself to his feet. Ross wished he knew what was going on, if he was still a General, he would have a better picture, but right now, he was just like any other civilian, running for survival.

He got to the base of the Washington Monument, he decided to catch his breath for a few moments. Ross closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw fighter jets flying toward the city. He felt his heart jump in joy as he saw fighter jets shoot down three Quinjets. He chuckled, then he saw four Quinjets come up behind the fighter jets and shoot them down even quicker than they had shot down the Quinjets. Ross watched as one hit the Monument and flew down and hit the ground, and then a Quinjet fired four rockets and they hit the Monument in different places. He dove out of the way of the white rock as it slammed into the ground.

Ross quickly got to his feet when another Quinjet got shot down and it slammed right into the lower quadrant of the Monument. Then he heard the screams. Ross looked around wildly and he saw people running out of the monument, they were covered in flames and they hit the ground and moved around like ferocious animals as they burned to death. Ross adverted his eyes and then he heard a deep crack, eh looked up at the Monument and it began to move. Ross's eyes widened and he ran for it. He moved across the space as fast as his aching legs could take him.

He fell and rolled down the small incline and he looked back and the Washington Monument came crashing down with a heavy thud. Ross blinked in shock, he never thought he'd ever see something like that. Ross was so confused, Romanoff said he wouldn't kill the President, or even attack the Government. Then either they didn't know Niko like they thought, or she lied, to keep what power the Avengers had. Ross didn't know it yet, but that very thought was going to drive him farther than he ever thought he could go.

Ross got to his feet and ran toward the Lincoln Memorial. He saw bodies lying in the water, blood taking over the clear green water. He kept his eyes on them as they floated lifelessly in the water. He closed his eyes and held back tears, he couldn't think straight, only loud hollering voices brought him out of it. "Sir…get him over here"

Ross looked up and there was a small group of Humvees. There were at the base of the steps, Ross saw two National Guardsmen sprinting at him. He looked back and smoke was still rising from the destroyed Washington Monument. They met him and one grabbed his arm "Are you okay sir?"

Ross frowned slightly "yeah, I'm good, what do you got?"

"Come with us sir"

Ross ran back toward the Humvees and when he got there he heard on of the 50. Cal guns go off and he saw a Quinjet explode. Ross met with the Captain in charge. He was ushered to the side of a Humvee that had a crate for a table and a map of Washington. Ross knew the situation, they got attacked from behind and now they're trying to lose the concussion. The Captain shook Ross's hand, he had to remember he wasn't a General anymore. "We have teams going all over D.C. But we're still dark on that thing" the Captain said glancing up at the Behemoth that seemed like an over bearing father, watching its child try to do something. Ross nodded "How does it look from out there?" Ross asked

The Captain knew what he meant "it looks like a warzone"

"Well, we need to start to remedy that, I need teams going toward out bigger landmarks, something tells me these guys are just shooting at crowds."

"I have teams heading toward the Capital Building"

"Expect resistance, as I was leaving, the Secret Service agents with me were attacked by fully outfitted men. A strike team."

The Captain nodded "We only had reports of airborne targets, nothing about the ground, I'll let the team know and I'll send in back-up"

"Good, now anything on the Helicarrier yet"

"Our boys in the Pentagon are working on it"

"I need to be there Captain" Ross said

"I'll have a team take you, we've cleared the way there, and lighting up anything that gets close, it's the second safest place in D.C."

Ross knew what the first was. And he denied the ticket that would have gotten him there. Maybe he should have taken it, he still could have talked to the Pentagon from there, but he wanted to be out in the action, almost needed it. That was another thought that was going to plague him.

Ross was directed toward a Humvee ad he climbed into it, a group of National Guardsmen joined him. Ross watched the Captain, give orders and the men looked to him for confidence, but he knew the Captain was shaking in his boots. Ross took a deep breath and he looked up at the sky, at the Behemoth. And even he was thinking what everyone was: "Where are the Avengers?"

 _ **Steve**_

He looked out the canopy of the Quinjet, Bucky was driving and Steve's eyes never left the smoke that was rising from D.C. Tony and Rhodey were flying beside the two Quinjets that were in full speed toward D.C. Bucky saw the Behemoth, he made sure to keep away from it, no need to get shot down before they even get there.

"My God" Allen said as he stared out the canopy with Steve. Bucky glanced to his right, Steve was staring ahead and his brow was furrowed, he knew that look. He was blaming himself for letting it all happen, but he wouldn't say it out loud. Steve turned away and he walked over to Natasha. Clint was attaching certain arrow heads to his arrows. He saw Steve's face. "Hey, nothing you can do Cap. We're not omniscient"

Steve nodded "Still, it doesn't take the feeling away"

Clint nodded and continued with his arrows. Natasha reached out and took Steve's hand in hers. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, but he didn't return one. "Steve, it'll be okay, we'll stop him"

Steve sat down next to her and he brought her hand up and kissed it. "I know, but still" he looked down and took a breath, either to relax or to reassure himself. "We should have seen it coming"

"Hey, Niko is smart, and he doesn't want to rule the world, different than what we're used to"

"Then why is he attacking D.C. and not the Facility?"

Natasha frowned, and Clint decided to chime in. "He has taken everything up a notch, just like he said he would, he's making our job difficult, now we have to stop him and protect people"

"Clint's right, every time he fights us, it's just us, no one else's life is in our hands, but now there is"

"Niko got strategy lessons from Bucky, who got them from you. Niko…we didn't take him seriously"

"I will admit I didn't expect him to attack a city and destroy the Helicarrier, or any of this"

Clint took a breath "Well, it's time to put a good tactician up against a great one, what's the plan Cap?"

Steve nodded and stood to his feet, he spoke into his communicator "Everyone listen up, we are late and need to clean house"

Everyone looked at Steve and Bucky kept flying the Quinjet, his eyes straight ahead. Steve waited for a few seconds "Okay, Niko has the Behemoth above the Capital building, but it's still intact. He's not destroying land marks on purpose, he is causing chaos throughout the city, shooting at the civilian on the streets. He's trying to cause casualties, not property damage. Rhodey, I need you and Tony to focus on the Quinjets who are bombing streets, take the bastards out. Sam I need you to get anyone who is getting caught in the cross fire or is about to get shot at to safety, Peter I need you to do the same."

The Quinjet turned to the left and Steve took another moment and continued "Vision, Wanda I need you to clear the area around the Capital building. We are going to infiltrate the Behemoth and hopefully stop Niko. Let's get to work. Tony, find, a connection to Ross, and update him and tell him where certain areas need help"

Steve was silent and he looked at Natasha "Go" he said and Bucky hit the thrusters and diverted from their course. Steve took a deep breath, now they just had to get onto the Behemoth.

 _ **Peter**_

The Quinjet began to rumble as it got closer to the city, closer to the chaos. Peter had his head lowered and his mask was off. His eyes were closed and he could feel everything. Morse spoke up as the thunderous claps of explosions hit his ears. "Okay, Sam, Parker. This is your stop"

Peter opened his eyes and he pulled his mask down over his face and he took a deep breath. Sam walked toward the back of the Quinjet and Peter joined him. Morse put the ramp down, Peter felt the air change and the speeding wind was cold. Sam looked at him "You, good?" he asked

Peter nodded "yeah" he said in a high pitch voice.

"Good time to put this guy into action" Sam said pressing the pad on his wrist. Peter frowned and suddenly a drone came out the back of Sam's pack and it had red streaks on its wings and it hovered between them. "His name's Red Wing"

Peter nodded "Let's go" he said, his mask letting him be confident. Sam nodded and he looked back at Morse and she gave them a nod and Sam jumped out of the Quinjet and after a second his wings flew out and he took a right. Peter fired a web at his pack and he was good as he was pulled out of the Quinjet. Red Wing flying right behind them.

Peter held on as Sam flew them up high and Peter let go and he flew back and he hit the button on the side of his index fingers and webbing shot out to make his wing suit. Peter caught the air and he flew forward, right next to Sam. "Nice one" Sam said

"Surprise" Peter said

"Okay, we have four Quinjets coming in Rhodey" Tony said

"I see'em"

Peter looked and he watched as Tony and Rhodey shot past them and they quickly took down the Quinjets. Sam looked down "Below"

Peter looked and he saw the Quinjets rolling down the street on fire. "You get the people, I'll get the Quinjet" he said

Peter closed his arms and he flew downward like a bullet, he hit the buttons again and the webbing dissipated and he put his hand out and he fired a web. Peter caught the top of a building and he swung down and he let go and rolled across the pavement. He looked head on as the Quinjet rolled toward him. He fired two webs and he made a large web that covered the length of the street and he jumped up and he flipped forward. As he came around he fired a web at the Quinjet and he pulled hard and the Quinjet came out of a roll and stuck with sliding across the pavement, sparks and fire going everywhere. The Quinjet went right into the large webbing and stopped and then went backwards slightly, but it stopped, covered in webbing.

Peter watched as Sam flew over him and Red Wing right behind him. Peter fired a web and he flew upward and he followed through the streets. Peter saw a Quinjet and he fired a web at it, he braced as it yanked him to the right. He held on and he let go and he flew up into the air. He activated the wing suit again and he caught the air and flew back toward the streets. Sam flew up and he sent Red Wing toward a Quinjet and Red Wing let out a burst of bullets and they tore right through the canopy of the Quinjet, killing the pilot and causing the Quinjet to smack into the pavement.

It wasn't long till the Quinjets started to turn their attention to the two guys in Iron Man suits. Tony banked to the right as one fired at him, he made sure to fly up so the Quinjet fired aimlessly into the air and not at the streets. Tony had the Quinjet hell bent on trying to kill him that it didn't notice that Rhodey was right behind it and his mini-gun fired and tore its way through the hull and killing everyone inside and the Quinjet exploded. Rhodey flew out of the black smoke as what remained of the Quinjet hurdled toward the ground.

Tony turned and looked behind them and there was a mass of Quinjets coming up. "Hey, we have our fan club coming"

"Hey, you are the one with the groupies"

Tony smirked and he locked onto all of them and two slits on his shoulder opened and small rockets fired out of them. Tony watched as some Quinjets dodged the rockets, but they were all destroyed because they were heat seekers. Tony turned back and look ahead, and they were close to the Behemoth. Rhodey looked at it as they flew past and he saw the gun aim at them "Oh shit"

Tony noticed too as the guns fired at them. Tony dodged the whizzing bullets and the loud claps as they hit the ground below them. "Tony, we need to take this up high"

"I agree" Tony said as he spun around in a twist and dodged more bullets.

They both suddenly stopped and their thrusters blinked, then snapped as they flew upward. Tony and Rhodey made sure that everything was following them upward.

 _ **Wanda**_

On the street below the Capital Building, were seven teams of Niko's men, and more were in the building. They had made a barrier with cars and other debris. They were prepared for any resistance form the police and military. The men noticed that Quinjets had stopped making passes down streets and the Behemoth was rising up into the air, higher. It was chasing something. One of Niko's men that was hiding behind a car, he was looking at his rifle that was in his hands and suddenly he felt a weird warmth on his neck.

He blinked and he was still on the street, but he looked and he saw a National guardsmen crouched next to him, he aimed and fired. He stood up and he saw that everyone around him were the military. He fired at them wildly. Some didn't even notice as they looked around for the source of the gunfire till they noticed it was one of their own. They all yelled orders for him to stand down, but he kept firing and when he ran out of bullets in the rifle he pulled out a pistol and fired at them.

He killed them all but one, he tacked this one to the ground and the man was screaming in protest as he started to punch him in the face over and over again. The man only saw the face of a National Guardsmen as he beat his face into a bloody pulp, breaking teeth and bone as his hands ached from his own knuckles breaking from the force of his strikes. The man watched as his friend beat him to death and his last memory was the red eyes.

The man blinked and he saw the beaten face of the dead man he was kneeling over. He felt sudden pain enter his hands and he turned and he saw Wanda standing there and she moved her hand and he flew across the street and hit the car and fell to the ground unconscious. Wanda walked toward the steps and Vision was behind her, he looked around at all the dead men. He made a mental note not to get on Wanda's bad side. They went up the stairs and they came to the doors. Vision peered inside and gunfire ensued and he moved out of the way and the bullets hit the white stone harmlessly. Wanda walked forward and put her hand up and as the gunfire continued he bullets stopped in the red aura that was in front of Wanda. Vision walked in and fired the yellow beam out of his head and he took out a group of Niko's men.

Vision stood there and he suddenly reached to his right and grabbed one of Niko's men by the arm and he snapped it and punched the man in the face. Wanda and Vision looked at each other and they looked around the offices. People were lying the middle of the aisles, dead and others were still cowering under their desks. They knew that Wanda and Vision saved them, but they didn't care to come out and thank them.

Vision spoke through the comms to Steve. "Capital building secure"

Then Wanda heard something outside. Vision took a moment "Hold that thought"

They both moved toward the entrance and on the street a Quinjet had landed and the ramp was down, yet no one came out of it. Wanda and Vision stared at the opening, but still no one walked out. Wanda looked around and then she felt her gut become heavy with the thought of Pietro. Vision frowned and he looked to his right and Magnus stood there waiting, his face hidden behind the mask and the goggles that made him look lifeless. Vision went to attack, but Magnus punched him quickly and kicked him into Wanda.

They both hit the ground and Wanda put her hand out and caught Magnus by the leg and threw him back. Vision got up and fired the beam from his head, but missed as Magnus easily outran the beam. Wanda's heart was racing and her eyes were burning with tears. They looked around and then Sean came up behind them and he hit Wanda with the shield on his arm and she flew down and hit the pavement and rolled down the steps. She rolled onto her back and she was unconscious. Vision saw her "Wanda!" he turned toward Sean and punched him in the face, which didn't move.

Sean smiled and he grabbed Vison by the throat and Vision suddenly felt himself choking, even though he didn't need to breathe. Sean threw him to the ground and Vison fired the yellow beam from his head, Sean put up Steve's shield and it reflected the beam and it hit Vision in the chest. Vision felt Sean kick him into the side and he rolled halfway down the steps. Vision had his hand to his chest and he struggled to stand as Sean slowly walked down the steps, smiling.

Magnus stood at the top, watching and Vision tried to fight back, but Sean caught his arm and he held his fist in his hand and he smiled. Vision felt his grip tighten and his hand crushed from the pressure and for the first time in his life Vision felt pain. He couldn't yell, nothing would leave his mouth and then Sean put his foot on Vision's shoulder and he grabbed his arm. Sean chuckled and he pulled back and he began to pull Vision's arm off.

Vision felt his eyes widen and he screamed as Sean slowly pulled his arm off. Lying on the pavement, Wanda opened her eyes and she saw Vision's arm in Sean's hands and Vision was gasping for air, in pain. She felt her side ache and she felt her heart jump as Sean dropped Vision's arm and it hit the ground with a thud. He smiled "Didn't know you could feel pain"

Vision caught his breath and he grabbed Sean's leg with his other hand and Sean just looked at him, amused. Then Wanda screamed in horror as Sean grabbed Vision and brought him down over his knee and then he grabbed Vision's face and slammed him into the ground, making the pavement crack from the pressure. Vision stared up at him, he saw the foot coming, but he couldn't move to stop it and Sean's foot crushed his mid-section. Vision would have screamed, but he could barely think.

Sean laughed, such a deep laugh, it hit Wanda's ears and she wouldn't soon forget it. She got to her feet and her eyes were glowing red. Sean looked at her and smirked. Magnus watched as Wanda walked toward Sean, tears streamed down her face and she put up her hands. Sean felt like a car hit him as he flew back and hit the wall. Wanda surrounded him in red aura and she lifted him into the air, but then Magnus punched her in the face. Wanda fell back and then Magus was behind her and he kicked her in the back. Her body flew forward and she hit the ground and Magnus was up by Sean in a second. He pulled him to his feet and they both walked toward the Quinjet.

Sean looked back and he laughed again, Wanda looked at their back as they were leaving. Sean was already in the Quinjet, and Magnus was about to walk up the ramp when Wanda screamed out "PIETRO!"

Magnus stopped and he glanced back, he looked at Wanda as she laid there on the ground. He frowned behind his mask and goggles. Wanda took a forced breath, her lungs still burning from having the air forced out of them. Magnus looked into her eyes, and she put her hand out. "Pietro" she said again.

Magnus just stood there like a stump, not moving, and his mind wondering who Pietro was. She felt tears fall down her face and her trembling lips said one last thing "Please"

Magnus closed his eyes and he felt a weird feeling in the back of his head, he shook it off and turned back and walked up the ramp and the Quinjet took off, leaving Wanda and Vision lying there.

Wanda put her hand onto the warm pavement and she closed her eyes and sobbed softly as she tried to control herself. She took a few long minutes as her emotions slowly turned form a raging river to a calm stream. She opened her eyes and she looked over at Vision and her heart jumped. She began to crawl toward him. She got up the steps and she fell to her knees as she got next to him. Vision was staring up into the sky, Wanda put her hands on him. "Vision" she said

He suddenly seemed to wake up, and he whispered "Wanda?"

"I'm here" she held back a sob.

"I know what pain feels like" he said

"Just don't move" she said and she looked at his mid-section and it was misshaped and she saw his missing arm lying there lifeless. "Oh God" she said softly

Vision closed his eyes for a moment and he lifted his head. "Wanda, we need to tell Capt…"

"Just be quiet" Wanda said and she spoke through her communicator "Steve, Pietro and Sean where here, Vision is injured, I'm fine. But they left and I don't know where they're going."

"It's okay Wanda, just take care of Vision. Thanks for the warning. Bucky, Sean and Pietro may be coming back to the Behemoth"

Wanda heard Bucky's voice "More Intel the better, our approach is in ten, Stark and Rhodey are doing a good job with taking it away from the city"

"Wanda, I'm having Sam and Peter help you, get Vision to safety, then get a hold of Ross, we need his help"

Wanda nodded "Got it"

She looked back at Vision and at the state he's in. Wanda took hold of Vision's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Help's coming Vis"

Vision let out a sigh "I never thought I'd feel relief"

Wanda chuckled at his sudden profound look on the two things he was feeling.

It wasn't long till Sam and Peter were there, they called Morse down and they lifted Vision up and they carried him to the Quinjet. Peter made the remark "You're heavier than you look"

This for some strange reason made Vision laugh. He looked at Peter as they carried him into the Quinjet "I am made out of metal"

Wanda could see that Vision was still himself, but he was badly damaged and who knew if they could fix him. But she kept her mind off that, and her thoughts went to Pietro and how he reacted to her saying his name. She felt something there, she could feel her brother in there somewhere. She planned on getting him out of there, he looked after her for so long it was her turn to save him.

Morse flew the Quinjet toward the outskirts of the city, Steve was right about Niko not destroying landmarks. Anything that was destroyed was collateral damage. But they still had to deal with the Behemoth. And the Quinjets that were still around, but were busy chasing Stark and Rhodes. But she had a feeling that Niko still had some tricks up his sleeve, and that was why she was contacting Ross. It wasn't long till they had Ross's voice blasting through the comms.

"I was told that Niko wouldn't try to kill the President" he said, Wanda could feel his anger from his voice, it felt odd.

Morse nodded "Niko isn't trying to kill the President"

"Oh really, have you seen outside"

"Yes sir, and believe me. Niko is trying to make this situation difficult"

"It's, working" Ross said bluntly

Morse frowned, sometimes she really hated Ross. "Only if we let it" she said

There was silence from Ross, and Morse stared at the sky in front of them, her heart counting the seconds as the silence continued. Morse was about to speak when Ross spoke up. "I'm at the Pentagon and we're working on getting our forces into the city. But those Quinjets keep coming out of that Helicarrier in the sky."

"And Rogers is working on infiltrating as we speak"

"Rogers' alive?" Ross asked

"We're just as surprised as you are, Rogers is a tough son of a bitch. Believe me"

"Noted, I don't care about the Captain's well-being. As long as he's working on a solution"

"We're to assist you with whatever you need"

Ross was silent for another long minute "I have men pinned down near the Lincoln Memorial. I need you to get them out of there. I'm having the remaining forces in the city draw back to the parameter of the Pentagon to defend it."

"The President Sir?"

"The President is in the bunker and his Evac plan is underway. He's not top priority right now, keeping Niko from burning Washington to the ground is my main concern"

"Likewise, you can tell your men that help's on the way"

"Good to hear it, now get me a line to Stark"

"Copy that" Morse said and she began to connect Ross to Tony. She turned the Quinjet around and headed for the Lincoln Memorial.

 _ **Steve**_

He had his hand gripped onto the handle on the ceiling as Bucky brought them through a tight turn. Bucky leveled it out and he kept his eyes on the Behemoth to the right. "He hasn't noticed us yet"

Steve walked forward "Take us in"

Bucky nodded and he flew the Quinjet toward the Behemoth. Bucky had the stealth drive on and he was coming from behind it. Steve could see Tony and Rhodey flying around the Behemoth, Quinjets constantly chasing them. He wanted to assist, but they had to infiltrate the Behemoth, and if they gave away their position, they'd be dead in seconds. He looked at Natasha, she was holding onto the railing next to her seat. He turned back toward the canopy, Hill was flipping switches next to him.

Bucky flew the Quinjet closer to the Behemoth. "Okay, steady does it"

The Quinjet came over the Behemoth and they were fifty feet above the main deck. Bucky slowed the Quinjet and he began to lower it. Bucky kept his eyes on the Quinjets as they zipped on past. They were close and Bucky smacked the release and the ramp descended. "Okay, on my mark" Bucky called back over the wind.

Steve and Natasha stood next to Clint and Allen. The ramp stopped and Allen started to go when suddenly a Quinjet fired at them. Bucky jerked the controls and the Quinjet banked suddenly, the bullets missing it, but throwing them off their balance. "Mark…go, GO!" Bucky yelled

Allen got to the edge of the ramp and then the Behemoth moved and the guns on the side fired at them. Bucky cursed and moved the controls and Allen lost his balance and fell forward. He reached back as he tipped out of the Quinjet. He fell and just before he disappeared, his hand caught onto Clint's. Allen looked up and exhaled in relief as his rifle swung around him on its strap. Clint's face was red from the strain of holding Allen. "Bucky get us back over the Behemoth" Steve said

"Working on it" Bucky said through his breath. Hill began to unbuckle herself when the Behemoth fired at them again. The Quinjet moved on Bucky's orders and everyone lost their balance again. Clint felt his arm burning and he saw the deck of the Behemoth and let go of Allen.

Allen fell and landed on the deck, he rolled over and he got to his feet. He looked up and he waved them on. Clint let go of the ramp and fell through the air and landed with a roll. He looked up and he saw Natasha coming next. But the Behemoth made it difficult and Bucky had to shift again. Causing Natasha to fall back ward. Steve held onto her and steadied her. Bucky's face was red and his veins in his forehead were popping out from the strain of keeping the Quinjet steady and trying not to get shot.

"Come baby, don't give up on me now" Bucky said to the Quinjet.

The Quinjet steadied again and Natasha jumped out and landed with a timed roll and was un-harmed. Steve looked back at Bucky. "Get going, I've got this"

Steve went to jump, but one of the Behemoths rounds hit the Quinjet and threw it off balance. Bucky felt the controls pull away from him and he quickly caught it, but it caused the Quinjet to spin. Steve rolled backward and he hit the hull as he rolled off the ramp. He grabbed the side of the ramp's suspicion. Hill hit one of the chairs and hit the floor and slid down the floor toward the ramp and out into the sky. Her heart jumped as she went toward the ramp. Bucky looked back and it caused the Quinjet to dip and Hill went into the air and Steve caught her by the arm as she flew out of the Quinjet.

Bucky turned back to the controls and he gripped the shaking controls and he fought them for control. Steve pulled Hill up and she grabbed the ramp and he threw her back into the Quinjet. Steve pulled himself up and he crawled into the spinning Quinjet. "Get us back over the Behemoth" Steve said

"Working on it" Bucky said through gritted teeth.

Bucky got the Quinjet to spin back over the Behemoth and Steve quickly jumped out and he landed on the deck of the Behemoth. He was met by Natasha and Clint. Allen was watching as the Quinjet spun back out over the city and the Behemoth shot it two more times. Steve got to his feet. He watched as the Quinjet began to smoke.

Bucky had his hands on the shaking controls and he looked at Hill. "This is going to be a hard landing"

Hill got back to the co-pilot seat and buckled herself in. "Just get us down there" she said

Bucky nodded and he gained a little bit of control and he opened the comms "Niko, I'm coming for you"

It wasn't long till Niko responded "Not by the look of the smoke"

Bucky put all his strength into steadying the Quinjet and he got it to stop spinning, but he struggled to keep it steady. He looked at Hill and she nodded "Do it"

Bucky brought the Quinjet around the Behemoth and he saw the bridge. And the glass. He took the Quinjet in. "Barnes?" Niko asked

"Told you I was coming" Bucky said and he hit the thrusters.

The Quinjet came to the glass and broke right through it. Its wings didn't get very far as the remaining glass didn't break and only the nose of the Quinjet made it through. Niko took his hands away from his face and Bucky pulled out a pistol and fired at him. Niko grabbed one of his men and used him as a body shield. Hill launched herself through the broken canopy and landed on the floor. She pulled out a pistol and fired at Niko's men, taking one down after the other.

Bucky unbuckled himself and he did the same. The Quinjet that he had for two years fell away and flew down toward the city. Bucky punched one of Niko's men and grabbed another by the throat. Hill shot another one of his men and quickly ejected the used mag and slammed another into the pistol. Bucky kicked another one of Niko's men out of the opening in the glass and he turned to see Niko flying down toward him.

Bucky out his arms up and Niko, hit him and they both hit the floor. They rolled across the floor and toward the opening. They stopped just before it and Bucky kicked Niko off of him. Niko pulled out a pistol and just before he fired it Hill shot him in the arm. He dropped the gun and he turned toward her. She aimed and fired. The bullet never reached him. Hill fired again, same result. Bucky got to his feet and Magnus was standing to the right of Niko. He dropped two bullets to the floor.

Niko smiled "I have friends too"

Bucky looked and he saw Steve run through the door that led to the bridge. Bucky chuckled "Me too"

Niko looked and Steve ran and jumped off one of the computers and he hit Niko as he came down. Magnus moved and kicked Steve to the right and he hit Bucky. They both hit the floor and Magnus turned and Clint and Allen both fired at him. He was gone as the arrow and bullet went into the glass. Allen turned and Magnus was next to him he fired as Magnus grabbed him by the throat. Hill dove out of the way of the incoming fire.

Magnus let go of Allen as an arrow flew toward him, he dodge it and punched Clint in the face. Magnus turned and a Widow Bite landed on his leg and shocked him. He shook and fell to his knee. He looked up and Natasha jumped and wrapped her legs around him and flipped him to the ground.

Niko grabbed his pistol that was on the floor and he fired. Allen pushed Clint out of the way as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. Allen fired back and hit Niko in the chest with two bullets. Allen hit the wall and fell to the floor. Niko's vest stopped the bullets and he walked forward and went to fire again when a hologram shield hit him in the ribs and he flew through the air and smacked into a console.

Niko looked and Steve walked toward him. He frowned "I killed you" he said

Steve cocked his head "You forgot to check" Steve went to grab him when a shield came and hit him. Steve stumbled back and Sean leapt over a console. His eyes were wide. "I'm not leaving you alive this time"

Steve put his hands up, ready. "Not this time"

Sean swung at him and Steve dodged it and punched him in the ribs. Sean stumbled back and Natasha shot him in the back twice. He growled and turned around. Steve jumped and got him into a head lock and brought him to the floor. Magnus punched Clint and he grabbed Steve and yanked him off of Sean. Steve grabbed him by the leg and used Magnus's weight and flipped him forward. And as he reeled back Clint fired an arrow and it hit him in the gut. Magnus stopped and he put his hand on the arrow as t stuck out of his flesh.

He turned and looked at Clint. "Didn't see that coming" Clint said

Magnus slammed his eyes shut and he went to his side and he held his head. He suddenly saw a flash of light and he was staring at the man who shot him and he has a boy in his arms and he looked down at himself, he was shot to pieces and he spoke those words and he fell to the ground. His eyes opened and he shot up and he punched Steve in the face and he ran at Bucky and kicked him in the gut. Bucky lurched forward and Magnus brought his knee up and hit Bucky in the face. Bucky stumbled back and Magnus pulled the arrow out of his gut and he grabbed Bucky and stabbed him in the shoulder with the arrow. Bucky winced and he threw Magnus off of him and he pulled the arrow out and he dropped it to the floor.

Niko got to his feet and he saw Natasha and he aimed his pistol. Hill tackled him to the floor and she disarmed him and hit him in the throat. Niko reeled back and he struggled to catch his breath. Clint fired another arrow and it missed Sean by an inch as he dodged it. Natasha got down and swiped Sean's feet out from under him. Sean hit the floor and rolled up and he punched Clint in the chest. Clint flew back and hit the wall. Anti-Cap frowned at the fact that he wasn't dead. He gritted his teeth "not now Sean" he growled as he swung at Natasha and missed.

Steve ran and drop kicked Niko. He recovered quickly and Steve dodge a slash with a knife that appeared in Niko's hands. Steve dodge slash after slash. Magnus sprinted forward and he hit Bucky, then he hit Steve, he hit Hill, he turned and he kicked Natasha. He grabbed Clint and threw him into the wall and he kicked Allen in the face. He stopped next to Niko and all of them flew back and hit the floor. Sean got to his feet and he looked around. Niko laughed "Good job my friend"

Magnus gave him a nod and Sean walked over to Steve. He raised the shield "Time for me to return the shield"

Steve pushed himself to his feet and he dodged Sean's attack. Magnus went to assist when a bullet whizzed past his face. Natasha had her pistol aimed at him and she fired again, but he easily dodge the slow moving bullet.

Clint saw Magnus appear in front of Natasha and he tackled him to the ground before he hit her. Hill punched Niko in the face and kicked him in the gut and she brought her fist around and Niko caught it in his hand. Hill struggled against his grip. "I told you" he said softly and Bucky shot Niko in the gut. Niko let go of Hill's hand and he held his stomach as his wound healed. He looked at Bucky. "I'm tired of this" he said

Bucky ran toward Niko and Niko ran toward him. They both hit each other and hit the floor. Steve dodged Sean and then he got hit with the shield and he flew back and went through the door. Natasha back up and fired at him as he advanced. Clint kicked Magnus in the ribs and he quickly fired at Sean. The arrow hit him in the back and suddenly caught on fire. Sean winced as the high heat tried to burn his skin. He yanked the arrow out and he turned toward Clint.

Clint noticed Magnus and he moved just as Magnus ran forward and he missed him. Clint ran and he grabbed Allen and dragged him out of the bridge. "Bucky, Hill. Come on" he yelled.

Allen fired his pistol as he was dragged away. Bucky and Hill both ran toward the door but Niko fired at them and Bucky tackled Hill to the floor and they slid behind a console. Niko kept firing till he was out of bullets. He threw the pistol once he ran out. He pointed at Sean "Pursue them, Barnes' is mine"

Sean nodded and he ran through the door after Steve and the others.

Bucky and Hill looked at each other as Niko stood across the room. Magnus stood next to him. "You're move Barnes" Niko said

Bucky took a deep breath and he looked at Hill. She gave him a nod and he pulled out a knife.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bucky**_

The sound of the gun scattering across the floor filled his ears as he heard Niko's voice. "Your move Barnes"

Bucky took a breath and he looked at Hill, she was right next to him. Her eyes were calm, but he knew she was worried, but they'd gotten out of worse things. He saw her eyes blink and then she gave him a nod. Bucky reached and he pulled a knife out and he held it ready. Hill looked to their right and Bucky jumped up out of the cover of the console and he saw Magnus move. Bucky barely blinked when he moved his metal arm out and punched Magnus in the face as he ran right into his fist.

Bucky saw Niko and he didn't have a gun, Bucky ran and he jumped. Niko reached down and grabbed a knife out of his boot and he went to throw it. Hill fire and the bullet went through Niko's hand. He dropped the knife and he exclaimed in pain. Bucky landed and rolled forward. He came up and he brought the knife forward. Niko turned and he caught his hand and stopped the knife from going into his throat. Niko pulled Bucky to the right and Bucky lost grip and he stumbled away. Niko turned and another bullet hit him, but this time in the vest. Niko moved toward Hill, his wound on his hand healing quickly. Hill fired and one bullet hit Niko in the shoulder and she went to squeeze off another shot, but Magnus kicked her into the wall.

Bucky saw Hill smack into the wall and Niko and Magnus converging on her. Bucky flipped the knife around and he threw the knife and it went right into Niko's back. Niko stopped and a gurgled yell escaped his throat and he reached back and pulled the knife out. Hill fired at Magnus and he quickly dodged and ran away from her firing. She got up and slammed another mag into her pistol and she watched as Niko punched Bucky and she went to aim, but she caught Magnus in her peripheral and she turned her gun towards him.

Bucky heard more gunfire and then a loud smack as Hill kicked Magnus in the chest to get him away. Bucky reached around and flipped Niko. He hit the floor and turned toward Bucky, he pulled out a knife and swung at him. Bucky dodged the slash and he sidestepped and he blocked the next slash and he head butted Niko. Niko reeled back and he grunted in pain. Bucky pulled out another knife and they both stood before each other, knives ready. Niko moved in and Bucky dodged the stab and he swung his leg up and hit Niko in the chest. Niko stumbled back and recovered, throwing the knife. Bucky raised his metal arm up and the knife scrapped against it and flew to the side.

Niko lunged forward and caught Bucky around the waist and they smacked into the floor. Bucky's head snapped back and thumped against the floor, he felt his nerves tighten and he blinked and he saw Niko's fist coming down. Bucky moved his head and he put his mouth on Niko's forearm and sunk his teeth into it. Niko's scream came to his ears and Bucky bit harder and harder till he tasted blood in his mouth. Niko punched Bucky off of his arm and he backed off, he looked at his forearm and as the bite wound healed.

Bucky was up and he was ready. They both went for each other. Hill dodged Magnus's punch and he got caught by the next. She hit the wall and Magnus grabbed her by the throat. Hill's hands shot to his wrist and she looked into his goggled eyes. She blinked and she suddenly saw Bucky. Magnus tightened his grip and she felt her heart jump in a panic and she brought the gun up and fired. Magnus loosened his grip and let go of Hill's throat. She began to cough as her lungs were able to breathe. He looked down and her gun was against his gut and he felt something warm running down his lower back.

Niko looked over as Magnus had a large exit wound on his lower back and Hill fired again. Magnus fell back and he hit the floor. His eyes stared up at the ceiling and he reached up and pulled his goggles off. Niko punched Bucky and he grabbed a knife and sliced Bucky across the chest. His vest blocked the blade, but at the very end of the slice it cut his skin. Bucky kicked Niko in the leg and made him fall to the floor. Niko looked up and Bucky's foot hit him in the face, sending him backward and into the floor.

Magnus looked at Hill and he put his hands into fists and he was suddenly up and Hill reacted and Magnus grabbed her arm and he yanked it up and her wrist snapped. She yelled and the gun dropped. Magnus let go of her wrist and he punched her in the face.

Bucky ran across the room and he vaulted over the console and he tackled Magnus. They clattered against the floor and Bucky punched Magnus in the chest and he grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room. Magnus hit the console and rolled off and clapped against the floor. Bucky turned and he heard a gun go off. It was like everything stopped, he felt something warm and he felt his arm burn as a bullet went across the skin, grazing it.

Hill grabbed her gun off the floor and he fired at Niko, the one with the gun. She hit him in the shoulder and he turned and fired at her. The bullet missed, but only because Bucky jumped over the console and tackled Niko to the floor, making his arm shift and the bullet went into the wall. Bucky leaned up and Niko punched him in the face. Bucky got to his feet and Niko did the same. Hill fired another bullet at Niko.

Magnus stood behind Hill and he grabbed her. Hill's shit missed and he turned her around and he punched her in the face. Hill stumbled back and she blocked the second attack, Magnus moved and he dodged her punch and he kicked her in the gut. Bucky went to help, but Niko slashed with a knife. Bucky dodged it and went to disarm him.

Hill moved back as Magnus kept coming. She had her broken wrist close to her chest and she ducked a kick. Magnus disappeared and reappeared next to her, she moved her arm and he caught it. She head butted him and he reeled back. He pulled off his mask and he gritted his teeth and he ran forward.

Hill moved and barley dodged it, Magnus saw her gun and he dodged the first bullet. He got close and she fired again. He grabbed her other wrist and he shoved her up against the wall. She smacked against it and bounced off of it slightly and Magnus moved, catching and slamming her into the wall. Hill felt all the air leave her and Magnus moved.

Bucky had a hand grab him and he was thrown back and he slid across the floor and hit a console. He looked, Niko was smiling and he walked toward Hill. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her lungs focused on getting air. Bucky went to move, but Magnus grabbed him and pulled him up to his feet and he kicked him in the leg and made him fall to his knees. Bucky felt a pistol touch the back of his head. Hill looked up at Niko and he grabbed her gun and he held it in his hand. He reached down and he grabbed her by her collar and yanked her across the floor. Bucky watched as Niko pulled Hill toward him and he yanked her forward and she slid in front of Bucky. She looked up at him and her nose was leaking blood.

Niko grabbed her and pulled her up to her knees. He smiled "The two love birds"

Bucky and Hill looked at each other and Niko looked at Hill's gun in his hand. "One bullet left, what to do" he said softly

Bucky looked up at Niko "Use it on yourself, I know that's part of the plan"

"But it's too soon, Barnes. I haven't killed you yet."

Hill felt tears coming to her eyes.

 _ **Steve**_

His legs moved against the odd feeling that moving backwards gave you. His legs worked differently, he had his eyes on Sean. Steve had the hologram shield up and he kept his eyes on Sean as he stomped toward them, shield raised and he had a pistol in his other hand, firing it occasionally. Steve stared into his determined eyes. Clint was dragging Allen, Steve was last in their line. Natasha quickly took out two of Niko's men who tried to cut them off. She kicked one in the face and she turned to the other and she drove her hand into his throat and shocked him.

Steve put his eyes back on Sean, who was still charging forward. Allen aimed his rifle and he fired it at Sean, the bullet hit the shield and hit the floor, flattened. Allen fired again, with the same result. Steve glanced back and Natasha shot two more men and he looked back at Sean. They wouldn't be able to get away with Sean on their heels. "We're not going to get very far" Steve said

"We'll deal with it" Clint said through his strained face as he kept dragging Allen at a steady pace.

"Get Allen to Quinjet, I'll buy you, sometime"

"I'm not leaving you alone on a Helicarrier again" Natasha exclaimed from the front.

"You're not leaving me, Allen will bleed out at this rate. Plus, I need to get back to Bucky and Hill."

Natasha was silent for a brief moment and knew better than to argue. "Come on Clint" she said.

Steve stopped moving and Clint quickly pulled Allen to his feet and held him up. Allen helped with the weak ability to stand and walk. Once they were safe, Steve stared down the hallway, Sean was coming. He lowered his hologram shield. Sean stopped his menacing stomp. He tossed the pistol away and he rolled his shoulders. "Time to make sure you stay dead"

Steve took a deep breath and Sean made the first move. Sprinting forward, Steve glanced at the wall and he quickly threw the hologram shield and it hit the wall and bounced off and went right for Sean. Which he ducked and dodged. Steve only smirked as the shield hit the wall and then hit another and came right back to him. But first it hit Sean in the back, sending him forward. Steve brought his foot up and he pushed against Sean's chest as he flew forward. Steve brought the hologram back and he swung it down at Sean's face. Sean brought up the shield and blocked it and he swung his leg. Steve backed off, dodging the leg swipe.

Sean got to his feet and he stomped forward, his heart racing from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Steve stood, waiting for Sean to make a move. And he did, Steve blocked his arm with the hologram shield and he countered with a fist to the face. Sean quickly retaliated and he swung his fist forward. Steve dodged it and he jabbed him in the ribs and went to kick Sean's leg. Sean moved one of his legs back as Steve's foot hit the floor. Sean yelled and tackled him to the floor. Steve brought up the hologram shield as Sean brought the shield down toward his throat.

The metal hit the hologram and it glanced off and Sean was wide open. Steve punched him in the face and he brought his leg up and hit him in the back of the head. Sean leaned forward and Steve got to his knees and he grabbed Sean by the throat. Sean felt Steve's tight grip and he went to grab his arm. Steve yanked his hand way from Sean's throat, knowing that if Sean got a hold of him, his arm would get broken. Sean swung the shield and Steve fell back onto his back as the shield missed his face by an inch. Steve rolled himself backwards and landed on his feet and stood.

He quickly had to counter Sean's next movement. He felt the shield hit him in the chest. Steve flew back and he landed on the floor. He groaned as he looked at Sean as he walked toward him, smiling. Steve laid there on the floor, waiting. Sean stood over him, Steve faked the look of being hurt and exhausted. Sean knelt down. "I want to see the life leave those blue eyes"

Steve winced as his chest ached a little, he didn't have to fake that. Sean held the edges of the shield in both hands and he raised it above his head. Steve waited, as Sean began to bring the shield down, aimed at Steve's throat. Steve quickly reached back and pulled out a knife and he drove it into Sean's ribs. The blade hit Sean's skin like a wall then it went right into his flesh. Sean dropped the shield and it hit the floor next to Steve's head. Sean stared down at Steve and he yanked the knife out of his ribs and he punched him in the throat. Sean feel back and he hit the floor. His hands on his side as blood flowed from the wound.

Steve got to his feet and he put the knife away. "Titanium" Steve said.

Sean looked up at him, his mouth wide open, breathing in shrill breaths. Steve grabbed his shield and he raised it up. Sean stared up at him and Steve gritted his teeth and he went to bring it down. He should kill him, he needed to kill him. But Steve stopped and he kept the shield up above his head. Sean looked up at him, confused. Steve took a deep breath "I know you can hear me Sean, it still isn't too late. Think of what Jacob would want"

He left it at that and he walked away from Sean, he slid the shield onto his left arm and he headed toward the bridge. Steve hoped he didn't come to regret not ending it.

Sean stared up at the ceiling and he could already feel the wound starting to heal. He looked at his hand, his blood coated it. He took a deep breath and he thought about Jacob, then something came out and shoved Jacob away and punched Sean in the face. Anti-Cap looked down at him. "Do that again, I'll make sure you stay away"

Sean looked up at Anti-Cap and he shifted his eyes away, afraid of himself. Anti-Cap smiled and nodded "Like I said Sean, let me take it from here"

 _ **Natasha**_

Her finger squeezed the trigger and she fired the pistol with two consecutive shots, taking down two men. She looked back at Clint, Allen was leaning against him, his hand on his wound, blood running down his uniform and to his boots. "Come on, the Hangar is just up ahead"

Allen chuckled "I know I always belittled you Barton"

"Not now Allen" Clint said

"I just wanted to say, a rifle is still better"

Clint shook his head "At least dying doesn't take away your sense of humor"

Allen chuckled and it turned into a cough. Natasha looked back at them "Just here" she said as they came to the Hangar doors. The three of them went through the doors and they watched as Niko's men walked into Quinjets and flew out of the Behemoth. The Hangar was huge, rows and rows of Quinjets and countless men walking into them.

They slowed their pace and Natasha led them over to a large stack of crates. The knelt down and Clint set Allen down. Natasha kept her eyes on the Quinjets and she saw one that was close. And a team a good distance away from it. She looked back at Clint "We need to stop that team before they get onto that Quinjet."

Clint nodded "Allen you good"

"For now" he said, blood at the side of his mouth and his skin glistening with sweat. Clint nodded, he gave Natasha a look "Let's do this"

Natasha and Clint both looked out from their cover and studied the group of five men. Clint chuckled "This'll be easy"

"Let's just not screw it up" Natasha said

"When did I ever screw anything up?" Clint asked

Natasha frowned and gave his a look, her eyebrow raised. Clint sighed "That was one time"

The team of Niko's men made their way to the Quinjet that would take them down to the city. One glanced over to the left and he could have sworn he saw something, but no one else noticed, so he dismissed it. They got to the Quinjet, a pilot was preparing for takeoff when an arrow hit him in the head. The pilot slumped in his seat. They all turned and Clint stood and fired two arrows. They went right into the chests of the two in the farther back. The remained three went to fire at the archer when Natasha rolled out in front of them and she threw three Widow Bites. They all shook violently as they fell to the ground. Natasha walked up the ramp as they passed out from the length of the shock. Clint came up the ramp with Allen coughing. Natasha pulled the pilot out of the seat and she let him hit the floor with a thud.

Clint set Allen down and buckled him in. Allen looked at him "We doing any flips?"

"Maybe, just don't die Allen" Clint said tightening the straps. Allen chuckled "Just don't make me"

Clint walked over to the seat. He slid into it and locked himself in. He flipped switches. "We'll fly around to the bridge, Bucky made a helluva hole in that thing."

Natasha nodded and she walked over to Allen and grabbed his rifle. Allen looked at her, but she just dismissed him as she walked over to the ramp. She grabbed a handle and held on as Clint brought the Quinjet to life. Clint pulled on the controls and the Quinjet came off the ground. He aimed the Quinjet and he hit the throttle and they flew out of the Behemoth and Clint banked to the right, missing Tony as he flew past. "Stark, have FRIDAY mark this Quinjet as friendly"

"Already done" FRIDAY said

Clint nodded and brought the Quinjet around when one of Niko's men started firing at them. Clint had to stave off going toward the bridge. He sighed "Shit, well gotta shake this guy off"

Rhodey flew passed and he aimed and fired at the Quinjet and it exploded. Clint smirked "Rhodes"

"I'll guide you in" Rhodey said

"Guiding will have to wait, we have a new wave of Quinjets launching"

Clint engaged the weapon systems "I guess we have to clear things up before we pick up Steve and the others"

Natasha nodded and she didn't like it, but kept that to herself.

 _ **Bucky**_

The pistol pressed harder into the back of his head. Hill and Bucky were both on their knees, facing each other. Magnus held a pistol to Bucky's head, making sure to blow his brains out if he moved. Hill had blood running down the side of her face and her wrist was pressed against her chest. Niko stood between the two of them to the right. Hill's gun in his hand. Bucky looked up at him, Niko stared right at him. "Very risky of you Barnes, flying into the Bridge."

Bucky shrugged "I told you I was coming"

Niko chuckled "You should have stayed away"

"You would have tried to kill him either way" Hill said

Niko turned his eyes onto Hill "Very clever, but I knew I could draw him out"

"And the Avengers along with him" Hill added

Niko knelt down and looked at Hill "It's all part of the plan"

Hill glared at him and she spit in his face. Niko blinked and he wiped her spit from his face. "I see you don't have a tight leash on your bitch here" Niko said to Bucky.

"I hate leashes" Bucky said

Niko smirked and nodded. He turned to Hill and slapped her across the face. He stood and he look at Bucky and smiled. "Better not make me angry Barnes. Who knows who I could shoot?"

Bucky felt his heart jump, his eyes shifted to Hill. Hers to his. Niko looked ta Magnus "If he tried to do anything, shoot him"

Magnus nodded and cocked the pistol. Bucky took a breath "How'd you find him huh?"

"The Maximoff twin, well it was simple. I stole his body"

Hill shifted on her knees and Niko chuckled "You don't understand Enhancement, or what it should really be called. You don't understand Mutation."

Bucky knew he needed to buy time "Enlighten me then"

Niko raised his eyebrows "I know what you're doing Barnes, it's smart. Buying time" Niko knelt down and looked at Bucky. Their faces inches apart. "But it won't save you"

Bucky's upper lip twitched and Niko smiled "You want to kill me, if you could you would. I'm so close, but so far away"

"You don't walk away this time Niko" Bucky said

"I think I will"

"Then we'll keep coming for you till we get you" Hill said "We'll never stop hunting you, you won't be able to take a shit in peace"

Niko laughed "I like her, I see why you fucked her"

Bucky put both his hands into fists. Niko smiled at him "Ooh, am I crossing a boundary?"

"Even if you kill me, you won't make it a month" Bucky said

"I think I would, I've made it months with even you looking for me"

"You never had every Government looking for you"

"Neither have you" Niko said

Bucky gritted his teeth and Niko stood. He looked out the large hole in the bridge, a cool breeze brushed against his face. He watched as his Quinjets attacked the city below. He looked at Bucky again "You know Barnes, nothing will be the same. Once they see what I did, when contingency plans aren't planned for what I did, they will be now. And everyone will know that the Avengers couldn't stop me from killing people"

"I guess they couldn't. But I'm going to stop you"

Niko made a soft humming sound "That's cute, but I don't think so"

Bucky looked at Hill and Niko took a breath "I guess we might as well get on with it"

Bucky frowned and Niko knelt down and aimed his pistol at him. "I have you right where I want you, just press the trigger and a bullet goes through your head."

Hill's eyes widened and Niko looked at her "Don't worry Maria, I'll still be here if you want to have fun"

Hill glared at him, Niko put his hand on her face. She tried to move away, but he reached back and grabbed her hair and pulled her close. He pointed the gun at her face. Bucky felt his heart climb up to his throat, he wanted to kill him he wanted to choke the life from his eyes. Niko chuckled "Pietro's mutation is special, he can heal faster than normal you just didn't give him the chance to"

Niko inched closer to Hill, she reviled from his greasy hair and horrible breath. Niko laughed "Don't worry, you'll still be pleased with me. I can do better than him"

Bucky glanced up and he saw Magnus frowning. Niko let go of Hill's hair and turned back to Bucky, turning the gun to him as well. Bucky let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt better with the gun pointed at him than Hill. Niko took a breath "I dreamed of this moment for so long" Niko raised the gun and he put it on Bucky's forehead. "I've wanted to kill you since that night, when they dragged me out of bed and stuck a needle into me. Since they made me what I am. I was put into a cryo tube and frozen. But I was conscience the entire time, and I never aged. I can still feel the cold. And it's all your fault"

Bucky pressed his forehead against the pistol "Go ahead, do it" Bucky said

Niko smirked "I finally have you at my mercy" Niko put his finger on the trigger and he began to increase the pressure. Bucky looked at Hill and he closed his eyes. Niko brought the trigger back farther and farther, closer to letting a bullet go off into Bucky's head. His heart was hammering with anticipation. Niko smiled and he just had to squeeze a little harder and then there would be a bang, a flash and Bucky would be on the floor, dead.

Niko suddenly let go of the rigger and it went back to where it began. He took the pistol away from Bucky's head and Bucky's eyes opened. Niko took a deep breath "But first, I promised you something"

Bucky frowned and Niko turned the gun and he aimed at Hill. Bucky went to move as his heart jumped. Magnus grabbed him and held him back. Niko chuckled "I promised you I'd kill everyone you loved"

Bucky looked at Hill and she stared right at him. Bucky went to move and Niko pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening, everything stopped moving and Bucky watched as the bullet went into Hill's chest and blew out her back. Magnus kicked Bucky to the floor and he kept his eyes on Hill as she fell to her side. Blood flowing out her back and trickling out her mouth. "NO!" Bucky felt himself scream.

Niko laughed and a shield hit him in the chest, eh fell back and hit the floor. Magnus turned and Steve came down toward him. He moved and grabbed Niko and left the bridge. Steve landed and he looked around for any other targets. He looked at Bucky and he stopped and felt his heart drop.

Bucky quickly crawled over to Hill and he pulled her up into his arms. He was breathing heavily and Hill looked at him. Bucky looked at her wound and he could feel her blood pouring out of her back. "No, no, no, no" Bucky kept saying over and over. Hill struggled to breathe as she stared up at him.

Bucky put his hand on the side of her face and he felt tears burning in his eyes as he held her close. "Maria" he said, his voice feeling different. He began to rub his thumb against her cheek "Maria" he choked.

She stared up at him "I'm sorry" she said

Bucky shook his head "No, you have nothing to be sorry about"

Hill blinked slowly and Bucky shook her "Maria, keep your eyes open"

"Bucky?" she said

Bucky nodded "I'm right here, I'm right here" he said his voice breaking.

She raised her hand and he took it and gripped it tightly. "I'm happy I met you" she said

Bucky felt his heart breaking and he held back a sob. "You're the only reason I'm here"

Hill smiled softly "I love you" she said softly

Bucky gritted his teeth and his vision blurred from all the tears "I love you" he said in whisper and she nodded and her eyes drifted away and they Bucky saw her stare. Her eyes stared up at him blankly. He took in a forced breath "Maria?" he asked

There was nothing but silence. Steve was knelt next to him. Bucky held her limp hand in his hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it. He almost sobbed right there, but he looked at her and he closed her eyes. He held back a choked sob and he pulled her close and he put his face into her neck and he sobbed. He held back the yell he wanted to let out of him. Bucky felt Steve's hand on his shoulder and Bucky felt even worse. He sobbed into Hill's neck and the only thing he could think about was all the times she comforted him.

Bucky felt Steve's hand leave and he heard a Quinjet humming next to them. Bucky pulled away from Hill's neck and he looked at her beautiful face. He closed his eyes and he felt the burning need enter him. He looked up at Steve and he saw that Steve's eyes were full of tears too. He put his metal hand into a fist. He was going to kill Niko, but first he needed to get Hill out of this place.

The next hour was a blur, from getting into the Quinjet, from everyone's reaction, Bucky just held Hill in his arms the entire time, Niko's men had stopped the attack and Bucky knew that Niko accomplished what he wanted to and he was moving on. Steve was having an agreement with Ross over the comms and Bucky just kept his eyes on Hill, and the burning thought of killing Niko seeping into him.

Bucky heard the report that the Behemoth was moving on and that they were heading back to the Facility. They had two wounded and one dead. Bucky just held Hill close, her warmth was fading away and Bucky held back his emotions, he held them in. He was going to make sure that Hill was taken care of, then he was going to kill Niko. Alone if he had to.

 _ **Steve**_

He smacked the disconnect button and he looked at Natasha "Ross wants us to assist with the cleanup"

"Niko is on the move" Natasha said

"I told him that, and that we are going to take care of this"

"What did he say?" Natasha asked

"He made the remark that we show up when bad things happen, then leave after it, not helping to clean up"

"Niko needs to be stopped now, Ross can screw off for all I care. He killed Hill"

"I know, I said that and Ross just hung up on me. So I take that as I'm going after Niko."

Natasha crossed her arms "Everything went wrong today, things won't be good with the Government after this"

"We'll get through it" Steve said

Natasha nodded, she looked at Bucky; he still had Hill in his arms. She took a deep breath "We don't hold back" she said

Steve nodded "Clint, get us back to the Facility. Allen you doing okay?"

"Just lost some blood, I'll be right as rain"

"Just take it easy" Steve said

Allen nodded, Steve talked into the comms "How's Vision?"

"He's fine, just…a little smashed" Morse's voice said

"We go back to the Facility to regroup and then we plan out a strategy. We're not going to jump into going after Niko with Hill on our minds. We need to be efficient"

"I agree, but damn" Morse said

"I know, but we want to get this done without any more casualties, of any kind"

Steve turned back to Natasha and they stared at each other. No words, they didn't need to speak. Steve pulled her into an embrace and he closed his eyes. He wanted to stop them all, this had been going on too long. It was time to end this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hey, I know it's been awhile. A month and a day, but who's counting. I am back and entering the home stretch.**

 _ **Avengers Facility**_

 _The room was being filled with light from the morning sun. The drapes were partly closed, there was just enough space for the sun to peer through. He was asleep, his head resting on a very soft pillow, the softest he'd ever slept on. The pillow had nothing on the mattress, it was even softer. The covers were pulled up to his neck, he was completely consumed by it, and enjoying the warmth. The rays of light slowly moved toward the bed, showing the change in time, he was still asleep, but then a hand touched his naked shoulder. His eyes opened, he didn't move. He kept very still, and his eyes glanced to his left._

 _He quickly jumped the gun and he turned around efficiently and taking her by surprise. He was met with a surprised yelp as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her around and she was on her back and he was gazing down at her. Her long brown hair was hugging her neck, he didn't hesitate to kiss her. He felt her hands moved down his back as he continued to kiss her. They both smiled and Bucky kissed her and it was nothing but teeth. He laughed softly as she moved and placed her lips onto his neck and she kissed him, it tickled, but not enough to make him want her to stop._

 _He moved his hand down her thigh, which was hugging him tightly, he grabbed the bottom of her ass and he kissed her cheek and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and he surprised her, by burying his face into her breasts. He received a moan and a buckling of her hips, which rubbed up against him and he was ready for action. He kissed each breast and he looked up at her and her blue eyes gazed at him, pleasure easily readable by her face. He smiled and he kissed her left breast and she laughed. "You're stubble tickles" she said through a laugh._

 _Bucky only smiled and kissed her right breast, she laughed again. "It feels good"_

 _He only felt his pride increase and he moved his real hand down her stomach and he touched her. She gasped and he saw her eyes light up and he pulled his hand away and he put himself inside her. The rest was a blur, from moans to feeling nothing but bliss. He didn't know how much time had passed when he was lying on his back and she was snuggled up next to him. He had his real arm around her and he kissed her head. His metal arm lying next to him, not moving._

 _Her fingers were running across his chest and it tickled. Her fingers stopped and she saw the scar tissue on his arm where the metal was molded into his skin. Bucky saw her fingers get close to it and he shifted uncomfortably. Her hand paused, but then she got the courage to pursue and she placed her hand at the point when his skin met the metal. Bucky looked at her intently "You're the only one I know who is fascinated by my biotic arm"_

" _I'm the only one you let get close to you" Hill said softly._

 _Bucky smiled "I never would have thought I'd meet you when I got my mind back"_

 _Hill smiled and she kissed his shoulder "There's a lot of things that are surprising"_

" _I love you Maria"_

" _I love you too"_

 _Bucky smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her, her hand ran through his hair and he felt himself getting aroused again. She noticed. "Again?"_

 _Bucky only chuckled and then her hand grabbed him, and he moaned and he shifted slightly and her hand stroked him. He closed his eyes as her touch felt so, good. He opened his eyes and he moved on top of her and her legs wrapped around him. She laughed as he buried his face back into her breasts then she was caught off guard as he put himself inside her. She moaned as he moved his hips and he held her tightly as he moved inside her._

Bucky opened his eyes and his hands were resting under his chin and he stared at her body as she laid there on the medical bed. She was still in her uniform, but her hair was undone. Her eyes were closed and her skin was beginning to become pale. She lost so much blood, Bucky glanced down at his hands he forgot that they were covered in her blood. He closed his eyes and he felt the urge to cry. He opened them and looked at her. He put his real hand out and he touched her cheek. She was so cold, he let out a shaken breath.

His eyes closed again and he thought about the memory again, he was never going to be like that with her again. His heart ached and tears came to his eyes. He let one fall down his face and he quickly wiped them away. There was chatter all around him, Allen was being treated and Vision was getting a talk from Tony. Tony spoke about being happy that Scott was there so he could shrink down and actually see what was wrong with him, besides having his arm ripped off and his mid-section smashed in. Hope was assisting Tony with repairing him. They both missed out on D.C. They had been busy with something, an urgent call from Hank Pym they claimed. Bucky had a feeling that Hank Pym didn't trust the Avengers at all, or at least Tony Stark.

Bucky stopped listening to them and his eyes went right back to Hill. He looked at her left hand, her ring was still there. He lowered his head and he rested it on the soft mattress of the bed. A hand came to his shoulder, and he was surprised by it, he expected Steve, but it was Natasha standing next to him. He looked up at her and she didn't say anything, she didn't need to. They both understood each other without having to say anything. Bucky turned his eyes back onto Hill and he took a deep breath. Someone would probably find the fact of how calm he was distressing, but really he wanted to rip everything apart and he was saving up those emotions for when he tears Niko apart. Natasha's hand left him and he sat up straight and he turned around, he would mourn later, he wanted to get back to the fight.

Bucky could tell that everyone else felt the same. Steve was standing near the door, Sam was next to him. Steve gave Clint a nod, Bucky honesty didn't care to listen to what they were talking about. He just waited for when Steve would give them the plan. But Steve never spoke up, Bucky saw the Doctor walking toward him instead. He frowned and Steve gave Bucky and look and he looked around at everyone "Operations room" Steve said. He looked at Bucky. "I'll update you after."

Bucky nodded and they all left as the Doctor stood before him and he had a clipboard in his hands. He had a pen in the other "Mr. Barnes, we need to talk"

Steve looked back as the Doctor took a seat next to Bucky and Bucky stared at the Doctor intently and Steve looked away as he left the Medical Bay.

Steve walked down the hallway and Natasha and Clint were next to him. Clint veered off and Steve assumed it was to call Laura. Natasha stopped for a moment and looked in Clint's direction. She quickly looked away and continued walking toward the Operations room. Steve began to go through all the scenarios that they could take to fight Niko again, especially before he attacked another city. Steve and Natasha were the last ones to the Operations room.

Everyone stood around in a circle. They were waiting, most of them keeping their stature from not letting the loss of Hill hinder their ability to focus. Steve took a deep breath, he stared down at the floor. Not long ago they were arguing in the very same spot, now one of them was dead. Hill may not have been enhanced, or seen as a super hero. But she was one of them, an Avenger. One of them.

"I know how all of you must be feeling" Steve said, as his eyes raised up to look at them. "I've lost friends" Steve said and he spoke very softly "too many." He took a moment and breathed "And now another one is gone"

Natasha glanced at him as he paused for a long moment, but no one pressured him to hurry. They were all feeling the same thing. That sense of loss that eats away at your heart, the memories that only make it worse, but good at the same time. Steve took a deep breath and continued. "Niko has taken so many lives, countless. We lost Maria, we lost people in D.C. But right now, we need to focus, and stay clear headed. We can mourn for them later" Steve paused to take another breath, he held back tears as he thought of everyone he lost, and the time he spent pouring himself into work.

"We are going to stop Niko, before he attacks another city just because he can" Steve looked at Wanda "We can save whoever is next. And we do it as a team, together. We protect the ones who are next and avenge the ones we lost. Niko's time is very short, and we promise him that."

 _ **Clint**_

He frowned as he looked at his phone. He walked off to an empty hallway and he stared down at the text message. _Laura—Clint?_

He frowned as another one came. _Laura—when are you coming home? Lila misses you._

Clint felt his phone vibrate and then a picture of Laura appeared with her number. Clint stared down at the green and red symbols. He tapped the green and put the phone to his ear. He could feel his heart smacking into his sternum and the light thudding seemed to flow throughout his entire body. "Hello" he spoke.

A small chuckle entered his ear and he felt a shiver go down the back of his neck. "You have a lovely family Clinton"

Clint almost dropped the phone. "What…"

"Oh I haven't done anything to them…yet"

"Belova"

"Yes that is my name, your daughter is beautiful"

"I swear if you touch Lila" Clint said

"Threats, threats. You're in no position to make threats"

Clint clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Yelena laughed "Keep that big mouth shut. We wouldn't want a bullet to go right through your son's young face"

"I swear…" Clint began to say when he heard a gunshot and screaming. His heart stopped. "Mouth shut Clinton, like I said. You're in no position to make threats"

"What do you want?" Clint asked

"It's very simple, to kill Natalia"

"Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"Oh Clinton, you could never disappoint me. Lila sweetie, come over here"

Clint clenched his jaw even tighter and his hand turned into a fist. "Come on, say hello to daddy"

"Daddy?' Lila's voice asked

"I'm here sweetie" Clint said

"Ah, it's breaking my heart" Yelena's said.

"Please don't hurt them" Clint said

"Please?" Yelena asked surprised "I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth"

"Don't hurt them"

Another gunshot smacked into his ear and a high pitch scream pierced his ear drum. "I can hurt them whenever I want, bring Natalia to me. You have two hours, or one of your children will die. I've never shot a baby before"

Clint closed his eyes "Don't you lay a hand on my son…" another gunshot rang and he could hear the wailing cry of Nathaniel. "Okay, God, okay. I'll bring Natasha to you. Just don't hurt them"

"Good bird, now fly, fly" Yelena whispered and she hung up.

Clint took the phone away from his ear and he felt like he was going to throw up. He put his hand out and leaned against the wall, he felt the wave of nausea flow through him. He closed his eyes. "Oh God" he said to himself.

 _ **Bucky**_

The Doctor walked away and he didn't know how to feel. He stared at Maria's pale face. He bit his lip as a tear fell down his cheek. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He brought himself to his feet, his hand touched her head, her smooth hair under his fingers. Bucky opened his eyes, he was going to get him. Bucky turned around and walked out of the Medical bay and he stomped toward the Operations room. He kept seeing Hill lying there whenever he closed his eyes. He decided to take all that pain and use it to drive him. He didn't care who got hurt next, as long as Niko died. Bucky was already thinking of a plan, it wasn't a good plan, but it was a plan. When Bucky entered the Operations room, everyone turned to look at him. He took a breath and walked toward Steve. Who was waiting patiently as Morse was typing away at a console.

Steve turned and he took a moment to speak, Bucky just took another sustaining breath. "We're doing our best with predicting which city he may attack next."

Bucky nodded "He won't attack a city, unless we make him"

Steve frowned "What?"

"I say we make him attack New York" Bucky said

Everyone stopped and just stared at Bucky, even Steve. "Hold on big guy" Tony said "I'm not the only one who is confused with what you just said"

Bucky sighed "I have an idea"

"Having Niko attack another city is a pretty bad idea" Tony said

"Yeah, Bucky I don't see how that can be good" Steve said

"I am going to infiltrate the Behemoth and damage it from the inside, Niko may be crazy, and strong, but he'll let everyone else die before him"

"So damaging the Behemoth will make him attack a city"

"He's over the Atlantic right now, once the Behemoth become under attack, he'll move it over a populated area"

Tony frowned and Steve nodded. Then something happened that no one expected "That'll work" Steve and Tony said together.

Rhodey raised his eyebrows "So you guys in sync now?"

Tony frowned and he and Steve looked at each other "No, but right now, we're both looking for something crazy" Tony said

Steve shrugged "We can drive him toward New York, we'll have more support from there since the Stark Tower fell, and people have left the city for the military and cleanup crews. You remember what it was like after Schmidt attacked, New York was very quiet"

"It was the same after Loki" Tony said

Rhodey nodded "This might actually work"

"We can push him to a place he'd think would be populated, and instead of a bunch of civilians, it's a bunch of soldiers and us" Bucky said

Morse nodded "I'll tell Ross, he'll take the chance to stop Niko"

Steve nodded "Okay Bucky I'm…"

Bucky shook his head "I'll do it alone"

"Bucky you're going to need some sort of back-up" Sam said

"Yeah, I'm going to put a charge on the engines, and I'm going to make sure that Behemoth hits hard"

"Where does the rescue team come in?" Sam asked

"There isn't going to be one, I'm doing all of it alone. I am going to try and kill Niko, but if I am going to fail, I blow the engines."

"But you and Niko will both be on the Behemoth" Natasha said

Bucky looked at her and nodded "yeah, if I die I'm taking Niko with me. That is why I'm going alone"

Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder "Buck…"

"Don't Steve, we need to end this. And if the chance of killing Niko also means that I die, I'm taking it"

Steve gave him a hard look and Bucky knew he understood him. "Okay, but if you can get out, get out" Steve said sternly

Bucky smirked "Yes sir"

Steve shook his head "Jerk"

The doors opened and Clint walked in. Everyone turned to see him and Natasha frowned. "Cap, Nat. Can I talk to you?"

Steve looked at Natasha and nodded "yeah, everyone gear up, ten minutes"

 _ **Steve**_

Clint led them out into the hallway and Steve was worried. Natasha was worried and that made him worry, but Clint looked rather calm. But he had a feeling that Natasha knew what was up. Clint took them down another hallway and he turned around. "We have a problem"

Steve widened his eyes as the façade that Clint had broken away and his eyes filled with tears. Natasha put her hand out and held onto his arm "What is it?"

"Yelena is in my home, with my kids, with Laura"

Steve lowered his head and sighed "We haven't seen her, that's what she'd been up to"

"Wait, how does she know where your house is?" Natasha asked

Clint shrugged "I don't know, but she said that I have to bring you there, to kill you"

Natasha wasn't even fazed by it "Listen to me Clint, we are going to get Laura and your kids out. And I am going to kill Yelena"

Clint sighed "She threatened to shoot Nathaniel"

Natasha felt her heart ache, but she held the emotions back and she put her hand on Clint's face. "Calm down Clint, breathe" she said softly

Clint took deep breaths, each one becoming less shaken. He closed his eyes. He pulled himself together. He nodded and he took another deep breath "Okay, she gave me two hours"

Natasha nodded. She looked at Steve "I'd bring you with, but…"

"No, you guys can handle it, Bucky and I can handle Niko and Sean"

Natasha nodded "Clint get your things" Clint nodded

Steve watched as Clint disappeared around a corner and it was just him and Natasha. He took a deep breath. Natasha turned toward him "You good?" She asked

Steve smiled "Perfect, you just be careful"

Natasha brought Steve into an embrace and she inhaled deeply "ditto"

Steve chuckled "I love you"

"I love you, so many things can go wrong"

Steve put his hand on her face and his thumb touched her smooth cheek "We'll make it work"

Natasha nodded and they kissed. Neither one wanting to go, but Natasha pulled away and walked off. She had to get some equipment. Steve stood there in the hallway, alone. He exhaled and leaned against the wall. He took a moment to let himself think. He wanted so many things, but he didn't want to think about them right now, he had plenty of time after. Steve headed back to the Operations room, but as he rounded the corner Wanda was standing there. He clearly startled her.

"Steve" She said as she let out a relieved breath. Steve chuckled slightly "Sorry"

"No, I'm the one who snuck up on you" She said

Steve smiled "What's on your mind?"

Wanda took a moment to speak, but Steve was patient. Wanda twiddled her fingers together "Pietro will be on the Behemoth"

"He will" Steve said

Wanda nodded "and once everything starts, Niko will probably have him there to fight Bucky"

Steve nodded "You're asking me to go with Bucky" Steve said

Wanda nodded "My brother is alive, and I am going to save him, but if I can't. He might as well have died. I want to take the chance that I can save him"

Steve nodded "Do what you have to do" he said

Wanda frowned "You're not going to object or try to convince me otherwise?"

"I trust you to make your own decisions, and I'd do it if I was in your place"

Wanda put her hands at her sides "I had a speech if you did object"

Steve laughed softly "Have you told Bucky?"

Wanda shook her head, Steve nodded "He'll probably object. You can give the speech to him"

They both walked back toward the Operations room and they found Bucky staring down at his metal hand, which was still covered in Hill's dried blood. He must have known they were there, his eyes drifted away from his metal hand. Steve took a breath "Buck…"

Bucky shook his head "She's not going with me" he said

Steve frowned, sometimes Bucky just knows things. Wanda stood next to Steve. Bucky shook his head again "This is a one way trip, I'm not taking someone with me"

Wanda frowned and walked past Steve "I'm not going to help you, I'm going for my brother"

Bucky took a deep breath "Niko will send Pietro out once we attack, he'll let him die before him"

Wanda's brow just furrowed even more than it already had. "I am going to save him, I need to save him"

Bucky looked from Wanda's determined face to Steve. He let out a annoyed sigh "I can't stop you can I?" he asked Wanda

"No, and if you tried I'd just make you move"

Bucky gave Steve and quick glance "Okay, but you just worry about your brother. Leave everything else to me"

Wanda scoffed "I was going to let you do all the work anyway" she said with her hands on her hips.

Bucky frowned, Steve smirked "Work together, you'll have better chance of making it to Niko alive"

This wasn't the time for agreeing and Bucky knew that he needed some back-up. The fact of visualizing Niko's throat being crush under his boot was making him act rash. He needed to take a deep breath and think objectively, and for him to infiltrate the Behemoth, plant explosives on the engines, and make it to Niko. From what he's heard, he's going to need Wanda. Hold back the emotions and get the job done.

"Okay, five minutes, then we're heading out" Bucky said to Wanda

Steve left the two of them and he walked over to Morse. She was leaned over a console, both her hands placed on either edge of the console. "Yes sir, understood" she said

Steve knew she was talking to Ross, and by the way she sounded, it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Morse noticed him and instantly went back to standing with perfect posture. "Ross hopes that you're plan doesn't level the city"

"We're desperate" Steve said

"Maybe we're acting with too much desperation"

Steve frowned "You think this will cause tension later?"

"Tension? Hell. There's already tension, this might break it"

"Niko needs to be stopped, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes, to achieve that"

Morse took a breath and nodded "I agree, let's just try not to knock down another building."

 _ **Wanda**_

Her back was to Bucky as she looked at a rifle laid out in front of her. She could easily just ask Bucky for a hand, but she was a bit nervous to ask him. She just stood there, staring at it, never have used one in her life. So she just acted like she knew what she was doing, so she put her hand out to grab it by the handle. A metal hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Her heart jumped and she felt his cold metal fingers against her skin. Her eyes jolted toward him. "Here" he said as calmly as he had grabbed her wrist.

Wanda hadn't realized that his metal hand was still around her wrist. It was now warm from the heat radiating off her skin. Bucky was standing close to her and he let go of her wrist, the feeling felt odd. Wanda watched as he grabbed the rifle by the back part of it. He lifted it and he brought it over to him. Bucky planted the other end on the palm of his real hand. He glanced at her "Ever used one?"

Wanda would have liked to have been confidant and nodded her head and lied, but she just stood there, still shaken from him, grabbing her wrist and shook her head. Bucky nodded "I figured not since you have no idea what part of the gun you're touching"

Wanda found that hard not to take that statement as demeaning. Bucky held the rifle out, and he held it with his metal hand, perfectly balanced. He pointed his right index finger to the back part of the rifle. "This is the stock, you put this into your shoulder, and it's going to kick so make sure it's really in the crease of the shoulder and upper arm."

Wanda just nodded her head and he continued. He moved his hand to the center of the rifle "This is the receiver, this has the mechanism that loads the bullet and fires it with the pin. The magazine, your ammo goes into this slot" he said and he turned the rifle on its side so she could see the empty slot. She nodded and he took that as to continue.

"This is the barrel, I don't have to explain that, but the one thing I do have to explain to you is this right here" he said as he pointed at a sliding switch that was on the side near the handle that had the trigger. "This is the safety, vertical for fire, horizontal for safe" he said as he flicked it back and forth. Wanda swallowed and she stared at him. Bucky continued "Now take it" he said

Wanda widened her eyes slightly as she reached out and took the rifle from Bucky's biotic hand. She took the rifle and she placed the stock where he told her to. Bucky nodded "Good"

Wanda had her hand wrapped around the handle and her finger was on the trigger. Bucky was soon behind her and he shifted her arms. "Finger off the trigger, keep it extended straight out and on the side of the receiver"

Wanda did so and she noticed that Bucky's chest was against her and she could feel his chest expanding with every breath. She returned her focus onto the rifle in her hands, it was heavy. Bucky grabbed a mag and held it in front of her. "Now take it and load it into the rifle."

Wanda grabbed the magazine and she put it into the slot and she heard it snap and click into place. Her wrists were getting a bit tired from holding the rifle up. She suddenly felt a sense of respect to any soldier that could hold the rifle up like it was nothing, like Bucky could. Bucky nodded and his voice tickled her ears "That button on the side of the receiver lets you eject the mag, that switch more toward the center, after loading a magazine, smack it"

Wanda did so after he said it and she felt the rifle shift and prepare a bullet into the chamber. "Is the safety on or off?" he asked

She looked at the switch and it was pointed horizontally. "Safe" she said

"Good, now make it live"

Wanda flicked the switch and she saw a red dot appear. Bucky nodded "Good, now when you fire it, don't slam your finger onto the trigger. You'll lose control very quickly, slowly squeeze the trigger let the shot surprise you. Steady breaths"

"What if I get into a situation when I don't have that kind of time?" she asked

Bucky chuckled "Then slam the trigger"

Wanda stared at him and she looked into his eyes, they were blue, but she could see so much in them. A boy like charm, and a history of bad experiences. She held her gaze and she opened her mind and she could feel his pain that he was holding back and it almost brought tears to her eyes. _What was she doing?_ She remembered the feeling, she felt the same thing when Pietro died. She took a deep breath and she noticed that Bucky was staring right back at her. He blinked and she looked away from him. _I shouldn't have done that._

Bucky blinked again and he turned away from her and he took a deep calming breath. Wanda was afraid that he noticed when he turned back around and she suddenly felt the all the pain disappear. She was surprised, she didn't even feel a hint of it anymore. He was that good at controlling his emotions. She took a breath and she noticed that she had goosebumps. She lowered the rifle after she made it safe again and Bucky walked back over to his rifle on a table. Wanda cursed to herself for even staring at him for that long, what was she a giggly teenager? His wife just died, Wanda wanted to smack herself, and she knew he noticed. From all the stories of the Winter Soldier, she wouldn't be able to get much passed him. Wanda casted out all her thoughts about Bucky. What was she thinking? Not only was inappropriate, but why would he even like her that way? Wanda had Vision as a friend and he likes her, maybe more than she likes him, but in time, who knows. _Forget about James Barnes, and don't get so distracted by his eyes, or his broad shoulders, or his… stop!_

Wanda let out a soft sigh of annoyance when Bucky put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. "You alright?" Bucky asked

"Yeah, just… seeing my brother again"

Bucky nodded "Well, hopefully you can save him"

Wanda looked at him, and she found herself staring at his jaw and his eyes, and quickly made herself look away.

 _ **Natasha**_

She stood in the Quinjet. Her back was to Clint, who was preparing his quiver. Natasha glanced back at him, he was set in making out his arrows of choice. Natasha turned her eyes back to her own equipment. She put her Widow Bites on and she turned them on with a press of a button. They boots up and lit up with bright blue lights, then they faded as they calmed down. Natasha's mind was on so many things, from her and Steve, to Bucky, to Clint and the situation at hand.

She grabbed her Glock and she cocked it. She needed to focus on Yelena, everything else had to fall away, disappear from her mind. It started with a deep breath, then visualizing Yelena and the situation, playing out the facts in her head. And she soon put all of her other thoughts away and then it was nothi9ng but the mission. Her eyes opened and she exhaled. Clint was finished with his quiver and he grabbed his bow and snapped it out, the arms and the string all opened and went into their place.

"Clint" Natasha said

He looked over at her "Yeah?"

"No aggressive fighting, we go, scope it out, then we go in. No rush, we still have time"

Clint nodded "I know, assess the situation, then attack. Yelena may not be alone"

Natasha nodded and she looked over at another large crate. She made her way there and unlocked it. The locks snapped open and she pulled the top up and she looked at the rifle inside. Clint was next to her in a matter of seconds. Natasha glanced at him "We're going to save Laura and the kids, then I'm killing Yelena"

Clint nodded "We're killing Yelena" he said

Natasha looked at him "Your priority is your family, get them out. Then you can help. I'm sorry"

Clint frowned "What for?"

"If I killed her back in Red Room, none of this would be happening"

"Don't blame yourself Nat, but this time. Don't miss your chance"

Natasha gave him and nod and he walked away from her. Natasha closed the crate and she watched as Clint climbed into the pilot seat. Natasha walked toward the ramp and Steve came into view at the bottom. Natasha smiled at him.

"Be safe, and make sure we don't have to hunt down Yelena again"

"Yelena isn't making it out of that house alive" Natasha said

"I have things handled here, you take care of your family" Steve said

"But you're my family" Natasha said

Steve smiled "Clint and Laura are your family, you just invited me into it"

"And you aren't allowed to leave" Natasha said with her signature smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Steve said with a smile "I love you"

"I love you too"

She thought that was the end of it, but Steve was soon walking up the ramp and he pulled her into a kiss. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through his hair. Steve pulled away and she opened her eyes. "Come back to me" he said

"Ditto" Natasha said softly and she gave him another kiss and turned around. She walked toward a seat and sat down.

Steve took one long look at her as he walked back down the ramp and when his feet touched the ground, the ramp ascended. Along with his last glance of Natasha it closed and the Quinjet was soon rising into the air and shot off toward Clint's home. Steve nodded and turned back to his own task.

Natasha put her head back and closed her eyes. She wanted to think of something good for a while.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bucky**_

He walked down the hallway with Wanda close behind. His rifle was slung around his shoulder and they left the building to see everyone else loading up their Quinjets. Bucky told Wanda to get into the far right Quinjet. Bucky saw Steve walking toward him. Bucky not missing a thing spoke. "Where's Natasha and Clint?"

"They had a personal problem to take care of. Let's just stop Niko and Sean"

Bucky nodded, he knew that meant Yelena, but he didn't say anything. Steve gave Bucky a long look. "You holding up?" he asked, his eyes shifted slightly and Bucky saw that he was a bit hesitant to ask. How was he holding up? Bucky honestly didn't know how to answer that question. He just gave a shrug and let a long breath escape his lungs, he didn't have any words that could display how he was feeling. They didn't say anything else to one another, Steve understood and he brought Bucky into a hug.

Bucky put his arms around Steve and for a moment, he wanted to break down and let all the tears flow. But he held it back and gave a thin smile "See you when this is all over"

"I look forward to it" Steve said.

They came out of their embrace and Steve patted Bucky on the shoulder "I'm here for you"

"I know"

Steve smiled "I'm with you to the end of the line"

Bucky remembered when he said that to him, so long ago in another life. He smiled "Don't do anything stupid while I'm away"

Steve smirked and chuckled "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

Bucky smiled, but Steve noticed that it was a forced smile. Bucky turned away from Steve and walked toward the Quinjet. He took a deep breath every few steps. It was time to pull it off, and Bucky could easily be caught after getting into the Behemoth. He just had to hope that didn't happen. Steve and Ross should be able to pre occupy Niko by attacking him. He was going to need their part of the plan to work if he wanted to succeed.

The time it took to leave the Facility and be on their way toward the Behemoth. Bucky was steadily flying the Quinjet. It all went by like a blur. The skies were clear, only a few clouds floated around them. That was going to make things difficult. But Bucky wasn't going to stress about what was out of his control, what he could control was the Quinjet. So he just focused on the flying, Wanda was sitting in one of the many seats that the new Quinjets provided, she wasn't saying a word. Bucky soon found himself hating the new design for the Quinjet. He preferred the double seats at the canopy, there was no co-pilot. Bucky wasn't sure if he genuinely didn't like it, or the fact that Hill wasn't sitting next to him, and never would.

Bucky soon found it to be the second one, he was all alone in the cock pit, and he didn't know why, but he felt an uneasy sense of annoyance. He was upset at a design for a Quinjet, he shook his head slightly at his distain. He knew the real reason, but he wasn't going to admit, even to himself. He would lose focus, and he was not going to fail this time, all the chances that he'd had over the past two years. He wasn't going to let Niko get away this time, no. This time Niko was going to know what if feels like to feel the life leave him. Bucky soon found himself thinking about Red Room. All the time he spent there, training Niko; who was just a young boy at the time. Bucky wasn't sure what to call their relationship back then, he hated to call it a father son relationship.

But Niko looked up to him and valued his advice, how he really shouldn't have. Bucky wasn't himself back then, he gave the advice he was supposed to, not the one he would have wanted. He could go back and give a different piece of advice to Niko, it would have been to run and never look back, but he couldn't change what happened. Bucky wished he could, but things would have played out differently, and he wasn't sure if that was how it should have been. But what happened, happened. And pining about the past wouldn't fix it, Bucky was going to have to live with the consequences, his choices in Red Room cost him most of himself and now it costed him Hill. He wasn't even sure if he was even who he wanted to be, he strived to be like how he was, but he didn't know if that was possible anymore; and he thought not.

Bucky was brought out of his thoughts with a hand on the shoulder. For a moment he thought it was Hill, but it was Wanda. Her eyes gazed down at him, he looked at her "What's up?"

Wanda didn't say anything, but her eyes shifted side to side and she seemed to shrink. Bucky frowned slightly and he saw her eyes flicker toward him, but soon were on the floor. "How can you…" she began, but stopped herself, almost like she was fighting with herself on what she wanted to ask. She took a breath and spoke again "How do you control your emotions so well?"

Bucky raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting that question. Bucky then put the Quinjet into Auto-pilot. He was going to need to take un-distracted. He turned and Wanda backed up as he stood to his feet. The Quinjet, flying steadily straight. "Why so curious?" he asked

Wanda shook her head slightly "Back at the Facility, you were feeling and then you weren't"

Bucky frowned "You can feel emotions?" he asked, then it just occurred to him that he knew nothing about Wanda or what her powers were.

"Yeah, I can also see into minds and make you see memories. I did it once" she said softly.

"To answer your question, it was when I was captured by Hydra. I had a grueling three years of training, and I actually don't remember that much of it."

"Me and my brother joined Hydra, that's how we got our powers"

"Why did you willingly join Hydra?" Bucky asked, a little taken aback with her statement.

"Pietro especially, he hates Tony Stark. When we were kids our parents were killed in a bombing run and we were trapped in our house with a missile lying right in front of us, it failed to explode. And Stark Industries was on the side, so Pietro and I stared at the name of who killed our parents. I don't really remember it that well, but Pietro, he remembers it just fine"

"How do your powers work?"

"By my emotions, how I feel. I lose control when I lose confidence in myself with not hurting anyone. Earlier, before all this happened, I accidently entered Steve's mind. I lost control, he helped we gain some control, but I'm still afraid of…"

"Hurting people, afraid you might lose control"

Wanda nodded "I just get so overwhelmed, and then my powers go off and do what they want. By protecting myself, I attacked Steve's mind and I'm afraid that when people see me they'll just fear me for what I am, a freak."

"You can feel what people are feeling, like at any time?"

"I know how everyone feels at the Facility"

"Listen Wanda, I can't help you be able to hide all your emotions and in fact I don't want to. No one should be able to do what I and Natasha can do. It keeps us from having good relationships, because eventually we don't need to talk about anything, because we feel nothing. But really you need to feel your emotions and deal with them, not hide them from everyone else including yourself."

"But you're the Winter Soldier. People fear that name, didn't that bother you when you came back?"

"No" Bucky said "I learned long ago that I can't control people's fear, only my own"

"But…"

Bucky shook his head "People will always fear you for what you are…"

"A freak" Wanda interjected

"Different" Bucky said. "You're an enhanced Wanda, and most enhanced are not good guys. There will be people that love you, then those that fear what you can do. You may feel all of that, but do not let it bother you. Only worry about your own fear, don't let yourself get overwhelmed. You'll be surprised at what you can do when you figure that out"

Wanda just nodded and Bucky nodded. He turned back to the pilot seat and he looked at the Nav. They were still an hour from where Bucky had a good guess where Niko would be. He sat in the seat and he took the controls and he frowned at what Wanda had asked him, and what he said to her. He really needed to talk to someone, but he just pushed his emotions back, for another time.

 _ **Niko**_

He had finally done it. He killed Hill like he said so many times. Niko kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, how he squeezed the trigger and all the blood that came out the back of her. He smiled at the memory and the look on Barnes' face as his precious wife died in front of him. It was only the beginning of what he wanted Barnes to feel. But it would have to do, right now he needed to get his Behemoth to a good position. As he kept replaying the memory, his mind also drifted to where he would attack next. Boston maybe. The table was so full of delectable choices that Niko couldn't decide what to do with himself.

He stood at the controls of the Behemoth and he stared out the large gaping hole in the glass in front of him, the wind was blowing quite strongly and he knew it was cold, but he couldn't tell. Niko watched as his men shuffled about and relayed information to one another. Niko glanced at the large pool of blood to his left. He pictured Hill lying there, then a pang of regret hit him. He was hoping he had more time with Hill, more intimate time. He would fantasize about it till he died. The only thing that could take him away from his delicious dreams was business and as soon as he heard thudding footsteps, he knew who it was.

"How did the Captain get past you?"

Sean stood there and frowned "He had a titanium knife"

Niko hummed with interest "Well at least they know that you aren't invulnerable"

"I have limits, although high ones"

Niko chuckled "Rogers could have stabbed you in the heart, but he didn't. Why?"

"Rogers is weak…"

Sean's answer was extinguished from a snarling laugh from Niko. "Steve Rogers is not weak, he once snuck into my Gulag and even fooled me that he was just another Russian dog. He then preceded to start a riot with the mutants that I had imprisoned there, and then snapped little Natalia out of her brainwashing. Rogers is anything but weak. I'm beginning to think it's the other way around"

Sean felt a surge of anger go through his body "I am not weak"

"Get your little friend under control" Niko said

Sean was taken aback "He is a coward, afraid to do whatever it takes"

"He shot up a street in New York City in broad daylight, Sean Richardson is not a coward, and he had a justice complex"

"And?" Sean asked

"That means he is judging himself, judging what he created to not hate himself. And it seems he failed, he hates you quiet a lot if he let you get stabbed by Rogers"

"I didn't let…"

"I have footage Anti-Cap. You hesitated. I expect you to make it up to me"

"I came here on my own free will, you don't control me"

"No I don't, you're a sword Anti-Cap. I just know where to swing you"

"I will kill Rogers"

"When you do, give me his head"

Niko left Sean to think about that as he turned away from him. And he was also pleased to hear his loud footsteps leaving the bridge. Finally some peace and quiet. Niko closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he shivered slightly as he heard his own nails scraping against the metal of a cryo tube. He opened them and Magnus was standing behind him.

"Ah, my friend" Niko said, still feeling his nerves coming down from the memory. Magnus stood there, his lip bloody "What is our next move?"

Niko took a moment and walked away from the controls "I'm not sure. Maybe I should toss a coin"

Magnus didn't show any sort of emotion in his face "Who was that girl?"

"Hill, the dead one"

"Not that one"

Niko took a slow breath "What girl?"

"The one with the special abilities, she had one of our men kill his comrades"

"Oh, her" Niko said slowly "Just another Avenger"

"She called me something" Magnus said, his voice soft, almost like he was recalling it. Niko turned quickly "Who cares what she called you, if she gets in your way, snap her neck"

Magnus blinked and he nodded "Not a problem"

"It better not be"

Magnus nodded "I await your command" and then he was gone, quicker than a blink. Niko took a deep breath. He did not need the brainwashing to start to fade now maybe that was why Barnes was wiped so many times. No matter what they did, he would always start to remember. But they didn't have the skill that he had. Niko was confident that Magnus could withstand a couple of honeyed words from his sister.

 _ **Magnus**_

Magnus stood in the hallway outside of the Bridge and he could feel an ache in his head. That woman, Hill must have hit him harder than he thought. His fingers were soon at his temples as the pain increased slightly. He blinked and he looked around the hallway and his breathing increased. He frowned, where was he? He turned and he didn't recognize anything in front of him. He suddenly couldn't breathe and he felt his heart jump. His hand went to his chest and his whole body ached. He could distinctly remember getting shot and then falling to the ground and everything going dark.

Everything was weird, even his clothes confused him, his hair was longer and he felt sick. He felt a long bolt of pain and he slammed his eyes shut and when he opened them, he remembered where he was and his clothes didn't confuse him. The feeling of getting shot was gone, he took a sharp breath and exhaled in relief. He stood with perfect posture and he walked toward the Hangar, waiting to hear from Niko.

 _ **Steve**_

The Quinjets were in formation and New York City was in the distance. The bright city lights, peaked through the clouds. Steve was busy talking to Ross as Morse brought them closer to the city. "I have someone that'll make Niko bring the Behemoth to New York"

"And who might that be?"

"Just focus on your part of the plan"

"Why do I feel like you are always hiding something from me?" Ross's voice snapped loudly.

Steve knew exactly why, but he wasn't about to tell Ross that Bucky was infiltrating the Behemoth. That wouldn't go over very well. "Wanda is…"

"Not the Maximoff girl"

"That girl, is going to get us what we need out of Niko!" Steve said, honestly surprised by the level of his voice.

"I'll do my job, you just do yours" Ross said after a moment of silence. Steve disconnected the transmission and he slammed his hand against the hull. Ross always found a way to make him angry. Morse glanced up at him "You good?"

Steve looked at Morse "Just take us in"

Morse nodded and increased the speed of the Quinjet. Tony flew close to the right of it. He was having FRIDAY looking for the Behemoth with its signature that he copied while he spent intimate moments trying not to get killed by it. Steve glanced at his communicator, he was tempted to call Natasha, but he put the thought aside. He had a job to do, and he trusted Natasha to do hers.

Steve turned around and he looked at everyone in the Quinjet, he took a deep breath. He wasn't going to lose another one. Morse took the Quinjet into the city as it stood there empty of all civilians. They had evacuated ever since Stark Tower fell, Ross didn't want to risk another massacre if Niko furthered his attack on New York City. Which he never did, he attacked Washington D.C. instead. Steve had Morse hit the release button. The ramp descended with a hiss and the whistling wind filled the Quinjet.

Steve looked at everyone "Let's get to work. We need to get down there and get ready for Niko's men to attack the city. I'll remain up here."

They all moved toward the ramp. Steve spoke into his communicator "That goes for everyone else as well, Morse and I will stay up in the air with Rhodey and Tony. Allen?"

"Orders Cap?"

"Get that Quinjet to a safe position outside the city, you watch the outskirts. Keep Niko's men in Manhattan"

"You got it"

Steve took a breath as he watched everyone leave the Quinjets and head to the city. He turned back to Morse "Okay, once the fighting starts, Sean will try to find me. You stay out of his way"

"I'm not just going to let you fight him by yourself"

"Yes you will. Once I get him to myself you join the fight with the others. I need you up here helping. I can handle Sean"

Morse held her stare for a few moments, then reluctantly nodded. Steve returned the nod "Now we just need Bucky to kick this off."

 _ **Bucky**_

He didn't really have plan for the Quinjet once they got to the Behemoth, and he originally planned on being alone. Now he had to improvise. The Quinjet had its stealth drive activated and it wasn't making a sound as Bucky flew it closer to the Behemoth. Most of the plan really relied on the fact that Niko wouldn't notice them. The closer the Quinjet got the more his confidence grew, but he wasn't about to sigh in relief just yet. Bucky looked back at Wanda "Hey, can you fly?"

Wanda looked at him, stunned by the question "No"

Bucky shrugged "That's a shame, I guess its parachutes"

Wanda frowned and she thought about her idea for a moment "I have an idea"

"Do tell" Bucky said as they were getting closer to the Behemoth.

Wanda walked over to him and she pushed the auto-pilot on. Bucky looked up at her with a frown and she grabbed his arm "Come on"

Bucky hadn't even heard her idea and he was already getting up and walking toward the ramp. Wanda hit the manual release button. Bucky felt the cool air touch his face and it lightly whistled. "Okay, I would like to know what the idea is" he said

Wanda handled him his rifle "If I told you, you'd say no"

Bucky frowned and Wanda raised her hand and a red aura flowed from her fingers and Bucky was suddenly launched out of the Quinjet. He would have yelled, but he was too surprised to do anything and then he saw the deck of the Behemoth and he reacted with muscle memory and when his feet hit the ground he rolled. Bucky came up, heart racing, and adrenaline pumping. He saw the Quinjet moving over him and then Wanda came down from the Quinjet and she used her hands to support herself as she slowed her fall and she landed on her feet and shakenly stood.

Bucky looked at her, eyebrows raised "Okay, not bad"

Wanda took a step closer "The Quinjet"

"Ah, forget it, I didn't like it anyway" Bucky waved her down.

Wanda found the statement a little odd, but the fact that they were just standing on the deck of the Behemoth and not being shot at made her want to get back to the mission. "Shall we?" she said

Bucky looked around and nodded, he raised his rifle "Just stay close to me"

Wanda held her rifle in her arms, the weight of it starting to make her wrists ache. She followed Bucky as they went toward the entrance of the Behemoth. Bucky stopped at the said of the door and he glanced back at Wanda. He hoped she remembered what he told her about shooting. He pushed on and slowly entered the Behemoth. Bucky kept the pace slow and steady, there was no need to rush it he still needed to get to the engines. They went through the first two levels without any contact, which felt odd to Bucky, but he figured Niko had all his men standing by to launch another attack.

They came to a long hallway and Bucky checked down both directions, he saw the tail end of a group of Niko's men round the corner and disappear. He let out a soft sigh. Wanda looked behind them, she was a little nervous. She'd never been in this kind of situation before. The feeling was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. A part of her liked it. Bucky moved into the hallway. He urged Wanda to follow and they went to the right. "Okay, we split up. I'm heading down to the engines, you start making your way to the Bridge."

Wanda was trying not to freak out by the idea of her being by herself in here, but she held it back as she just nodded and then he was gone.

Bucky knew that the Behemoth was basically just a Helicarrier, just a completely different size. He spent a good time in the hallway, hoping that there wouldn't be a patrol walking around the corner at any moment, or the fact that they didn't know they were here would go away real quick. He continued to the long way down, he took the stairs. He contemplated the elevator, but that was just too risky, at least of the stairs he had a chance of escaping. He didn't feel like being shot to death in an elevator that would just be sad.

He was making good time though, he wasn't meeting too much action, except when he had to quickly drop down a level of stairs as a door opened. But luckily they went up instead of down. Bucky made sure not to let his luck go to his head, he was sure there was plenty still to go wrong. He had a thought about Wanda and how she was doing, and maybe he shouldn't have left her by herself. But he had faith in her that she could handle it.

Wanda was hiding behind a table as ten of Niko's men entered the room. She took a wrong turn and ended up in the mess hall. She was staring to regret going along with Bucky. She was now in the back of the mess hall and ten men decided that they needed to eat, just her luck. She just needed to focus on why she was hear, she was here for her brother, and ten guys who wanted to eat were not going to get in her way. She decided to use the situation as a way to exploit the fact that she had ten guys just nonchalantly eating. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and they glowed red as she reached out and entered one of their minds and she took a good long look at the layout of the Behemoth. She figured a little _Matrix_ learning would come in handy. When she memorized the layout of the Behemoth, she almost chuckled by the fact that she wasn't that far away from the Bridge. Now she just needed to get out of the mess hall and another idea came to her. She had never tried to fool anyone's eyes before, but she took a moment and focused on what she wanted to do. Wanda got out from behind the table and raised her hand, the rifle slung on her shoulder; she got tired of holding the thing.

The men looked over in her direction and all their eyes turned red and she kept her hand up. They frowned, and went back to eating and their light conversation. Wanda could feel her heart beating in her ears as she couldn't believe it was working. She walked right past them and they didn't even acknowledge her presence. Wanda got to the exit and she quickly left and the men were none the wiser that she just walked right on past them.

Wanda entered the hallway and she made her way toward the Bridge. She found and corner room and entered it, there wasn't anyone in it. She decided it was a good time to contact Bucky, as she raised her wrist; she hoped it was a good time to talk.

Bucky pushed a door open and he rounded it and there were four guys standing in the hall, he froze and then his communicator beeped. Bucky was gone before they even looked over at the weird sound. Bucky was back in the stairwell and he has his hand covering the communicator as it loud beep was muffled. Bucky quickly answered it "Yes" he said

"It's a bad time isn't it?" Wanda's voice asked.

Bucky listened for the sound of any footsteps, but he didn't hear any. "Yeah, kind of"

"I just wanted to check in, you at the engines yet?"

"Not yet, I just have four guys to get past. You?"

"I am waiting in an empty room as close to the Bridge as I can get"

"Okay, you'll know when to move"

"Wait how?"

Bucky chuckled "When you feel a sudden change in your balance"

"Wait…"

Bucky disconnected and he went back to the door. His gun was ready and then he heard footsteps. He stared at the door as it opened. Bucky charged the door and slammed it on the one of the guy's arms and then he heard a gun go off. The door came flying back and Bucky moved out of its way as four of Niko's men entered. They stared at Bucky and Bucky just nodded "Boys"

They raised their gun and Bucky dropped to the floor and shot one in the shins. He fell to the floor with a good loud yell of pain and Bucky shot him in the head as he fell. He quickly rolled and he went down a flight of stairs. He slammed into the wall and he groaned as he stood and fired at the three men and they retreated back from the gunfire. Bucky let go of his rifle and he waited for it. He saw one begin to peak around and he saw his opportunity. Bucky ran and jumped up on the railing and grabbed the man's ankle, as he dropped down he felt the man's leg dislocate as it got caught in the railing. There was a loud howling of pain and Bucky let go of the leg and landed on a flight of stairs. Bucky saw one running down the stairs to the right. Bucky ran and jumped, putting one foot on the wall to his left and pushing off of it. He flew up to the right and he surprised him as he grabbed him by the throat and yanked him over the railing. Bucky heard the loud clang as he smacked into the railing below and went back as fell down the remainder of the way to the bottom.

One guy left to go and Bucky pulled himself over the railing and he pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the head. His body thudded against the floor and the last guy was holding his hip as his leg hung loosely in the railing. Bucky looked around and he didn't see anyone else. He casually aimed and shot the man in the head with his pistol. Bucky put his pistol away as he walked into the hallway. He reached back and he pulled out an explosive, he walked to the side of the hall and slammed it onto the hull. Bucky still had plenty for the engines, he needed to give Niko incentive to attack New York. Bucky called Steve on his communicator. He didn't have to wait long.

"What do you need?" Steve asked

"Have Morse launch a missile to my location"

"All part of the plan?"

"Yep" Bucky said and he pulled out a detonator.

"Okay… I know Morse, just launch it. You might want to run"

"You don't have to tell me"

Bucky ran down the hallway and Steve was letting him know on how close it was. Bucky only had a few seconds to make this work. He got to the end of the hallway and he pressed the detonator. The explosive he set went off with a loud snap and thud and the hull of the Behemoth had a good large hole in it. Bucky looked back as he saw a missile come right through the hole and hit the wall. Bucky quickly kicked down a door and he hit the deck as fire came blasting past.

 _ **Niko**_

The sound of alarms going off brought him out of his thoughts and he frowned. All the consoles flashed red and he looked at all of his men at the consoles. "Details" he ordered

"We had a missile hit us"

"Damages?"

"A breach in the hull, otherwise no other damage"

"Find out where that missile came from!" Niko barked

"Yes sir"

Niko waited a long minute and then one of his men looked at him "From the island of Manhattan"

Niko frowned "Okay, Rogers and Barnes want to play, then let's play. Bring us in, I want all Quinjets ready to destroy that damn city, and I want those Avengers dead!"

 _ **Bucky**_

He raised his head slightly and got to his feet. He coughed slightly as he looked into the hallway. He chuckled as he turned and he saw a large printed word on the wall. ENGINES. Bucky decided to quicken the pace as he felt the Behemoth begin to move. He was soon greeted by a call on the communicator "What the hell did you do?" Wanda asked

"I just had Steve shoot the Behemoth with a missile"

"You at the engines?"

Bucky stopped as he stood before all the cores, he smiled "Staring it in the face"

"Okay, so where exactly are we meeting?"

"The Bridge" Bucky said

"Well that was helpful" Wanda said

"It's time you deal with your brother, and I have my own problem to deal with"

"Okay… Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck"

Bucky paused for a moment and he took a deep breath "You too, I hope you get your brother back"

He ended it with that and he began to put the explosives all over the engines.

 _ **Steve**_

The Quinjet was hovering over the Chrysler Building. Steve had Ross launching an assault of loud words. "I understand Secretary Ross, but…"

"That thing is going to fly right into the city limits"

"Yes, and we need it to focus on us, have your men keep to the outskirts of the city. Keep them from…"

"I don't understand where the part of our help coming in"

Steve rolled his eyes "Sir, you're helping by keeping it contained"

"That thing can attack Brooklyn, Queens…"

"I know!" Steve said "But Niko will be focused on us, you get the strays"

"Just another story where the Avengers and Captain Rogers save the day"

"No, the story that we saved people's lives, I'm not here to step on your toes. But you need to let us handle this"

Steve heard the line get disconnected. He sighed and lowered his head. He contacted Tony. "What's up?" Tony asked

"Keep a look out for any U.S. aircraft"

"Why?"

"Ross is not liking the idea of just us fighting Niko"

"Aren't we all working together to fight Niko?"

"Ross doesn't see it that way"

"Okay, I'll get whatever I see to turn around, but I'm not going to promise anything"

"Just keep an eye out and contact me if you see anything"

"You got it, oh and Cap. The Behemoth is getting closer, party's about to start"

Steve glanced out of the canopy and he saw the Behemoth in the dim sky. "Copy that."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I had some time on my Vacation and wrote these three chapters, but because I didn't have internet at the time I couldn't post them. But here they are. I hope you like them.**

 _ **Natasha**_

The sun was setting and its bright orange glow was disappearing. The wide open ground was glowing a dim green. The House sat at the bottom of the hill, the barn hiding the porch. Behind the hill laid a building and a Quinjet was sitting next to it. Up the hill at the top, she stayed on her stomach. Clint was lying next to her, she had a rifle laid out in front of her. The bipod was set up and it had a bullet in the chamber. She looked down the scope, she checked out the surrounding area and began to scan areas of the house.

Clint stared down at his house, and how quiet it looked. He glanced at Natasha "I can't see any signs that it's more than just her"

Natasha moved her sights toward a patch of trees, she squinted slightly and she saw a glimmer as the sun continued to set. "Her Quinjet is somewhere in those trees, or behind it"

Clint nodded "How many do you think she brought?"

"Yelena is as cocky as she is dangerous. Probably just a pilot and a couple others."

"The question is, are they in the house with her, or sitting idly by in the Quinjet"

"Let's assume both, Yelena wouldn't risk looking after four people by herself, even though three are kids"

"Five remember, Laura counts as two" Clint said

Natasha could sense his unease. She looked away from the scope and put her hand on his shoulder "Hey, focus. Worrying won't help them"

Clint held a stare and eventually nodded "It's just…"

"I know" she said looking back through the scope. "How are we looking on time?"

Clint checked his watch that he set the time before they left "Fifteen minutes before she shoots one of them"

Natasha smirked "Then we have ten to get rid of that Quinjet"

Clint nodded "I can handle that"

Natasha glanced at him "We both can, we do this together"

Clint nodded and they both crawled backwards and moved down the hill slightly. "Let's move around" he said and they took off.

They made their way across the slanted slope and the hill began to level out and the tips of the trees became visible. Natasha held the rifle at her side and she kept a steady pace with Clint, which was a dead sprint. The trees were becoming more visible and soon they could see the Quinjet, lying right before the patch of trees. Clint to a right and she took a left. They entered the trees and Natasha was soon alone. She slowed her pace, making sure not to step on a twig.

She raised the rifle, she walked through the trees and she caught a glimpse of Clint as he ran past a few trees. Natasha continued to move forward and they came closer to the Quinjet and they soon saw four of Niko's men standing around the Quinjet. She came to a stop and she knelt down in the grass and she leaned against the tree to steady the rifle. She looked through the side mounted sights and she aimed at two of them.

"In position" she spoke into her communicator.

"I'm in position" Clint soon replied.

Natasha made the rifle live and she put her finger on the trigger. "Mark" she said

Clint fired an arrow and it hit one in the neck and he fell to the ground, the other three quickly alerted to Clint as he let another arrow loose and it went into another's chest. Natasha shot the last two. The three bodies hit the ground at the same time. Natasha lowered the rifle and she saw Clint looking around for anyone else. Natasha came out of the tree line and she stood over the bodies. Clint gave her a nod and then she heard a gun get cocked. They both turned and the pilot aimed his pistol at Clint. Clint being faster on the draw fired an arrow into the pilot's chest and it got stuck in his body armor.

The pilot staggered backward from the shock of the arrow and realizing that the arrow hadn't even touched him made him smile then it beeped. He looked down and the arrow head opened on the sides and then it whirled around and drove itself right into his heart. He let out a breath and fell to the floor of the Quinjet. Clint lowered his bow and looked at Natasha "Let's go"

 _ **Steve**_

The Behemoth stopped right next to the Island of Manhattan. Steve looked out of the canopy, Morse was staring at it along with him. The Behemoth was silent for a long moment, then the sides retracted and opened up just like before. Then Quinjets came flying out of the sides, dark dots in the dim sky and they all turned and formed two long lines as they flew straight toward the city. Steve spoke into his communicator "Coming your way Parker"

His eyes widened as he saw the long line of Quinjets coming right down the street and then they opened fire. Peter jumped to the side of a building and he watched as they destroyed the street and hit the lower parts of the buildings, fire from the explosions bursting outward. Black smoke bellowing out with it. He spoke into his communicator "Tony" he said

"Comin' in" Tony said and Peter saw him fly right at the Quinjets and he aimed both his repulsors. And two racks of rockets came out of his shoulders and he locked onto them and fired. The small rockets flew out and drove themselves right into the Quinjets. Tony rolled as he dodged a flaming Quinjet and he shot one in the wing with his repulsor and it took a sharp right and went right into a building.

Peter fired a web and swung through the mass of Quinjets and he let go of the web and he went up high above them. He switched his web shooters to Ionic webbing and he fired rapidly at the Quinjets. The Quinjets were being hit by small balls of webbing and it began to eat away at the hull. Peter fired a web when he got too low and he swung around a building. Rhodey flew right past him and his mini-gun went to work, firing rapidly and tearing away at the Quinjet's already brittle hull. Peter planted his feet on the side of a building and he ran across it. He fired a web for support and let go. He got to the edge of the building and jumped. He fired a web as he flipped and he caught a Quinjet by the wing and Peter quickly fired another web and it attached itself to the side of a building.

Peter felt the tug of the Quinjet and he pulled hard and he felt his arm almost get dislocated as the Quinjet whined and wobbled and went right down into the street. Peter attached himself to the building and he was breathing heavily and he put his hand on his right shoulder. He moved it and it was okay. He saw Tony and Rhodey taking out more of the Quinjets and he jumped back into action.

Some Quinjets broke off and landed on the streets that weren't being lit up like the fourth of July. And Niko's men filed out of them. They moved out in a small wav formation and more were filing behind. Steve saw a glimpse of it as Morse flew the Quinjet over the street and took a sharp right. He spoke into the communicator "Sam"

"I see'em" Sam said as he flew around a building and saw them right below him. Niko's men noticed Sam and they all stopped and aimed at him. "Get going you two" Sam said.

Scott and Hope were holding onto his pack and they both jumped off as Sam brought his wing close and made a metal oval and Niko's men fired and the bullets hit the wings harmlessly. They didn't notice the two microscopic heroes. Scott jumped up and grabbed the edge of a rifle and flipped himself onto it and ran across it. He saw the man occupied with firing at Sam and he jumped and punched him in the face. He flew back and hit one of his friends.

One suddenly shook and he fell over as he was electrocuted. The whole group of men all looked at the three men who were on the ground and then another flipped forward and hit the ground hard. Then one was launched backwards and he hit a car. The men looked around wildly as more of them were getting taken out by nothing. Scott suddenly grew and he launched himself onto one and brought him down with his legs and punched him in the face. Scott saw them all train their weapons on him and then he shrunk. They were soon looking around for any sign of movement, but when one finally caught the small man he was taken out.

Hope kicked one in the chest and he flew back and hit one of his friends. Sam flew back over and fired down at them with his two machine pistols.

Steve smirked as he saw Niko's men being occupied. Steve saw four Quinjets coming around "Evasive maneuvers" he ordered and he grabbed the handle on the ceiling as Morse took them for a sharp roll to the right. The Quinjet leveled out and banked around a building and the four Quinjets followed. Morse swerves and swayed through the buildings and the Quinjets were not far behind and one began to fire at them. Morse cursed under her breath and banked to the left, the large caliber rounds missing them by inches. Steve held on and spoke into the communicator "Rhodey"

"I got you" Rhodey said as he came up behind the four Quinjets and he fired at them, taking out two of them. Morse took the opportunity to make the Quinjet go straight up and then she brought it back and flipped and as they came around she shot the other two. The Quinjet barreling toward the street. Morse fought with the controls and pulled up on them hard and the Quinjet caught itself and flew upward with a hard angle.

Steve was finally able to put his feet on the floor he coughed "Don't do that again" he said

Morse shrugged and she took a hard right and avoided another group of Quinjets. Steve took a deep breath and held back the vomit. He groaned softly "Keep it up guys" he said into the communicator.

Peter swung on a web and he let go and fired another and crossed a great distance and he landed on a roof of a building. He saw a Quinjet head away and land in between the buildings. Peter peered over the edge of the roof and he saw twenty of Niko's men as they started to move down the street. He jumped up onto the edge of the roof and he fired a web and swung down at them. He stuck his legs out and went right for one of them "Heads up!" he announced the man turned and Peter kicked him in the chest, sending him into the back of another. Peter landed on the ground and he hit two with webbing and he tossed them at each other.

Peter turned and he dodged a barrage of gunfire and then a baton came out of nowhere and hit one in the head. Peter turned and Matt came right down and he landed on one of the men's shoulders. He stood up and he moved forward and ducked a swing and he snapped the man's arm and punched him in the face over and over. Peter smiled and he fired a web and he swung around a light pole and he kicked another of Niko's men and he punched one and then he flipped onto one's shoulders and wrapped his ankles around his neck and brought him down with his weight.

They both took down Niko's men quite effortlessly and when the last one fell from Matt hitting him across the face with one of his batons he looked toward Peter, breathing heavily. Peter walked toward him "I didn't know you were still in the city"

Matt shrugged "I figured I should stay"

"Only you would do that"

Matt smiled "So the Avengers right"

Peter looked around and at all the chaos and he nodded "Pretty much"

"I liked it when you wrapped your ankles around one of their throats" a purring voice said

Peter and Matt both looked over and Felicia was lying on her back on the top of a car. Peter noticed the position and he looked away slightly. "Hello Felicia" Matt said, knowing she was watching the entire time. She smiled and got off the car and walked toward them both. She noticed Peter preparing for something. "I won't bite" she said

Peter chuckled "Yeah, you did more than that last time I saw you"

Felicia looked at him and she had to admit she loved him in his suit. "Sorry I tore up the other one"

"I get it, we're over" Peter said and as soon as he turned Felicia grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Peter widened his eyes and Matt just stood there. Felicia took her lips away from his mask and Peter coughed slightly. "Sorry, no one's tried to French kiss me through the mask"

Felicia smiled "We have a complicated relationship" she said and she walked off down the street "Come on boys"

Peter looked at Matt "If there's one word to describe it, it'd be that one"

Matt sighed "Just be happy she didn't slap you" and Matt took off after her. Peter took a deep breath. _Last time she did more than slap me._ "Yeah."

 _ **Bucky**_

He placed the last explosive and he clicked the button and a red light glowed in the dim light. He took a step back to assess his work. The entire engine block was covered in glowing red lights and he put both hand on his hips. He took a deep breath, it might have been a bit excessive, but he didn't care. Bucky turned around and he raised his rifle.

He made his way out of the engines and he got to the stairs that would lead him back to the flaming level and he thought about using the elevator. But it was soon gone as he thought about the end goal. He started his climb up the numerous levels, and headed for the Bridge. He kept visualizing how he would do it, but he wasn't sure. Bucky had taken all of Niko's abilities into account. The gun wouldn't work, he healed quickly. The best way would to be to snap his neck and break the spinal cord killing him instantly, chopping his head off, or making him explode into a bunch of tiny pieces. Bucky sincerely thought about chopping his head off.

He was getting higher and higher, and his mind went away from killing Niko and he thought of Hill. He didn't know what she would think of this, actually he knew exactly what she'd think. Bucky stopped and stood still halfway up a stairway. He closed his eyes and he just saw her face as she died, her eyes. His eyes opened and it only strengthened his resolve. He'd see her again.

Bucky continued the climb, he could hear explosions. They must be over New York. Bucky quickened his pace. When he came to the level he wanted, he slowed down. He set himself against the wall as he began to peer out of the door into the hallway. He could hear boots coming and he went back against the wall, he listened as the drumming of the boots drifted away. The rifle was for any one of Niko's men who got in his way, but he wasn't going to risk a confrontation till he had Niko in his sights.

As he stayed there against the wall he thought of Wanda, who he had to wonder, if she was alright. But he didn't have time to think, he needed to keep moving. Bucky entered the hallway and looked down both directions, gun raised, eyes looking for any sign of movement. Bucky hoped he didn't run into Sean, but he was sure he was on a Quinjet. Pietro on the other hand, he was probably by the Bridge. Bucky continued on none the less. It wasn't really long till he heard a barrage of gunfire. Bucky paused and raised his rifle and went around the corner and he saw a group of Niko's men all shooting each other. Bucky frowned as he stood there, dumbstruck by the fact of what he was seeing, then he saw Wanda at the end of the hall. And when she saw him all of Niko's men just fell over with a gathered thud.

Wanda walked forward, Bucky met her halfway. Bucky looked around at all the dead bodies and the spent ammunition. "Not bad"

"It beats shooting them all myself"

"I would agree, come on. Time to cut the head off the snake" Bucky said looking down the hallway that led into the Bridge.

"I haven't found Pietro, I can't even feel him"

"Look for something odd, like someone faking an emotion"

Wanda nodded and she closed her eyes and she went through the entire Behemoth and listened and felt her way, one body at a time. She soon came to the Bridge and she felt Niko and she pushed the thoughts she could hear away, those would give her nightmares. Then there was something next to Niko, she instantly knew it was her brother. Her eyes opened "Found him"

Bucky's eyes looked toward the Bridge and she nodded. "Okay, Niko will have him take care of you, and he will not buy time, he will try to kill you"

Wanda nodded "I know"

Bucky looked at her and he put his hand on her shoulder and he could have sworn he felt her shiver slightly "Just stay focused, you can save him"

Wanda gave him a nod and they both made their way to the Bridge. They were getting closer and closer. Bucky's heart only seemed to beat less. Then they came through. Bucky saw all the technicians and he fired right away, soon shooting every single one. Wanda watched as blood splattered over the consoles and floor. Niko turned and Bucky got to his last round and shot Niko in the chest. Niko fell back and hit the floor, he groaned an order to Magnus. "Kill her!"

Wanda saw Magnus turn around and he had the mask and goggles hiding his face and he looked bigger than she remembered. Then he ran at her. She fired her rifle and it was soon out of her control and Magnus dodged every bullet as it moved at him slowly. He ducked one and he came up and punched Wanda in the face. She got sent back and hit the floor. Bucky grabbed the stock of his rifle and he knew Magnus was coming and he listened. Then he swung the rifle and hit Magnus in the leg, which caught him off guard and made him go back to normal speed and almost fall over. Magnus turned and Bucky punched him in the face and as Magnus went to hit Bucky he was soon surrounded with a red aura and then flown out of the Bridge and down the hall.

Bucky looked at Wanda and she gave him a nod and left the Bridge. Bucky looked over at Niko as he stood to his feet. Bucky dropped the rifle, and Niko chuckled as he pulled out the bullet and dropped it. He smiled "Come to tech me a lesson?"

"No, I'm just going to kill you"

"Only Maria…" Niko began to say when a knife came flying at his head, he ducked and it went right into the wall.

Bucky took a breath "Don't you dare say her name"

Niko's smile only seemed to widen.

They charged at each other and when they met, Bucky got the first strike. He ducked a punch and hit Niko in the ribs, sending him back. Niko came back and swung a fist toward Bucky's face, he raised his right arm and blocked it. He quickly had to adjust and block Niko's leg as it came up to hit him in the knee. Bucky had complete control as he continued to block and dodge every one of Niko's strikes. Bucky soon came back and hit Niko in the face with his metal hand and advanced forward and hit Niko in the ribs and grabbed his shoulders and brought his face down onto his knee.

Niko felt his nose crack and he backed off and held his hand to his face. He pulled it away and blood covered his palm and he felt his nose heat up and snap back into place. He spat blood aside and smiled. Bucky held both hands up into fists, waiting for Niko's next move. He pulled out a knife and jumped at Bucky. Bucky quickly adjusted and blocked his attack. Bucky hit Niko in the face and then the blade came slicing across. Bucky backed off and the blade missed him. Niko kept coming, and Bucky kept backing up. Niko only kept smiling as blood smeared his chin from his nose.

Bucky saw Niko bringing the knife down after a punch and Bucky raised his metal hand and caught Niko's arm by the wrist and stopped the knife. Niko dropped the knife and caught it in his other hand and stabbed Bucky in the shoulder and quickly pulled it out, blood covering the blade. Bucky barely felt the stab as he shoved Niko away. Niko chuckled as he raised the knife and held it close to his head and his other hand was ready for any move that Bucky could make. Bucky needed to think, then it came to him. He advanced and then came the stab, Bucky moved his head and the knife missed his throat and he grabbed Niko's arm and he snapped it. Niko yelled in pain and then it turned to laughter. Bucky caught the knife as it fell out of Niko's grasp and he brought it up and stabbed Niko in the chest.

Niko backed away with the knife in the middle of his chest, he just pulled it out and his wound healed. Niko snapped his arm back into place and he sighed "We'll be doing this all night"

Bucky didn't say anything as he swung his metal arm as his face.

 _ **Peter**_

He followed Matt from above and he watched as Felicia headed for the one thing he knew she would. Peter frowned and fired a web and it covered the entire door that he knew Felicia was going toward. Felicia only stopped and sighed "I can't even have a little fun with an empty city." Peter came swinging down and landed next to Matt. "You're not robbing that bank"

Matt shook his head "Look around you Felicia"

Felicia did just that, she saw the perfect opportunity to steal something. "Like they'll miss them"

Peter scoffed "This is why we didn't work out, you always have to steal something"

Matt stepped forward "I guess we have a pest problem"

Felicia stared at them both "You two go play Avenger, leave the bank with me"

Matt and Peter didn't move "New York comes first" Peter said

Felicia sighed "Okay, you want to play it that way"

Matt noticed that she was going to hit them with something. Peter suddenly felt his neck prickle and his head buzzed. Matt and Peter both dove out of the way of a large armored truck. Felicia only smiled as it drove right through the webbing and into the bank, setting off the alarm. But there wasn't a single cop in the city. Peter got to his feet and Felicia blew him a kiss.

Matt came over to him "Okay, things just got complicated"

Peter looked around and he heard a loud explosion "You got that right"

Matt and Peter both advanced toward the bank then Matt stopped and tackled Peter as suddenly a mini-gun fired at them. They both crawled behind a car as the mini-gun continued to fire at them. Peter rolled his eyes "REALLY!" he yelled over the loud buzz of the mini-gun. Matt sighed "Felicia likes to win"

"You got that right" Peter said and he switched his webbing on his right hand to ionic webbing. "I'm stopping that guy and then you get ready to move in" Peter said to Matt. He gave him a nod and Peter found an opening and he fired a web from his left hand and he flew up into the air. The Mini-gun soon followed him and fired up into the sky, and lucky enough it hit a Quinjet flying past. Peter let go of the web and fired another and as he came swinging around he fired two balls of ionic webbing and they went right into the barrel of the mini-gun. Which continued to fire then it suddenly corroded and then exploded into the guy's face.

Matt took off toward the doors and he could feel them all moving toward the door with guns raised. He spoke into the communicator "Guns ready"

Peter quickly flipped and as he was upside down he fired a web and he swung right into the bank. He fired ionic webbing onto every gun and as they fired at him as he landed on the wall and crawled up it, their guns soon shattered and they all jumped back from the surprise. They turned and Matt was upon them. One got a boot to the leg and it snapped his knee. He howled in pain and Matt flipped over him and punched another in the face. One went to hit him when a web hit his back and he got yanked backward and dragged across the floor he screamed as he rose into the air and went into the dark shadows above and then a loud thud came and Peter dropped down and fired a web and it hit a metal line pole and he swung it across the room and it hit one in the gut.

Matt kicked the guy he snapped the knee of earlier and he hit the floor and was out cold. Peter fired as web then a grapple hook hit his arm and it stuck into his skin. He gritted his teeth as he turned and Felicia kicked him in the chest. Peter hit the floor and recover by flipping backwards up to his feet. Felicia ran forward and Peter fired a web and she dove over it and then she pounced him. Peter hit the floor and Felicia straddled him and she laughed with that honey filled voice. Peter raised his hand and grabbed her wrist. Her claws extended and she grabbed his head and smacked it against the floor.

Peter kept his grip tightly on her wrist and then she sat her groin on his and he felt his stomach suddenly feel like it was floating and then she brought her captive hand down and sliced her claws across his shoulder. Peter winced as he punched her in the face and she fell back and he sat up and then her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him downward. Peter's face went right into her breasts. She only laughed as he pulled his head away and he fried a web and pulled them both into the air.

Matt watched how they both swung across the room and he had to admit it looked more like they were kissing than fighting. He raised an eyebrow as he heard them hit a wall and then he heard them both grunt and then Felicia licked Peter's masked face. Matt didn't know whether to help out or leave them alone. Then Felicia stabbed her claws into Peter's chest and he yelled in pain. Matt grabbed a baton and threw it and it hit Felicia in the back, she let go of Peter and landed. Matt was ready and he dodged a grapple hook as he heard it move through the air. Felicia went to hit him and Matt dodged it and punched her in the ribs and then kicked her in the stomach.

Felicia backed off and then she saw two red feet coming toward her and Peter kicked her out of the doors and she hit the steps and rolled down them. Pater had his hand to his chest as he was bleeding slightly. Matt shifted toward him "You good?"

"She's done worse" Peter said and he winced. Matt nodded and they both left the bank and Felicia was getting to her feet. Then she fired a grapple hook and swung away. Petr wasn't about to let her get away. "Come on" Peter said as he fired a web and swung after her. Matt only let out an annoyed sigh and he got to a car and broke the window and he climbed in and he quickly hotwired the car and he put it in drive and hit the gas. He took off after them.

 _ **Steve**_

The Quinjet took a hard right, Steve held onto the handle above him. Morse cursed as she got two rockets to miss the Quinjet and hit a building. Steve saw three Quinjets fly right past them and he saw Tony right behind them. Steve looked up and he saw the Behemoth and there was missiles and gunfire all over the place. Morse glanced at him "Might want to hold on, we have one coming up on our tail"

Steve grabbed the handle and Morse took them into a dive. The Quinjet hummed and whines as the engines maneuvered them downward and then back up. Steve saw Morse was beginning to get nervous. "What is it?" Steve asked

"It's really gaining" she said

"It's Sean" Steve said as suddenly the Quinjet behind them began to fire at them. Morse gripped the controls tightly as she brought them around and the bullets missed them and smacked into the buildings around them. Morse yelled as she fought the controls and then they got hit. The Bullets ore right through the hull and Steve looked back and he could feel the depressurization. Morse got them out of it, and she took them straight up. Steve's feet soon left the floor and he was holding onto the handle and danged there as the Quinjet continued to climb.

Sean's Quinjet followed suit and fired at them as they both got higher and higher. Morse then slowed and brought the Quinjet back with a flip and Steve felt his stomach shift. Morse came around and she fired at Sean's Quinjet. She got the top of the Quinjet and she shifted and soon took out one of the engines. Morse flew past it and she leveled out, Steve was happy to be able to put his feet down. Morse smirked "See him get out of that" she said

Then a loud thud hit the top of the Quinjet, then the edges of a shield burst through the ceiling. Morse cursed and she took them into a barrel roll. Steve watched as the shield only went deeper into the Quinjet and he knew Sean was still holding it. Morse leveled them out and then Steve could hear stomping footsteps and he looked at Morse. Steve quickly reached in and activated the auto-pilot. He grabbed Morse and yanked her out of her straps and the pilot chair "Rogers what the hell…"

Steve got her away as Sean's foot came through the canopy and dented the pilot chair. Morse widened her eyes, he would have killed her. Cold air filled the Quinjet and the shield left the ceiling and then Sean came through the canopy. He looked at Steve and Morse and smirked. Steve stepped in front of Morse. "Stay out of this" Steve ordered.

Morse gave a reluctant nod. Steve stared down at Sean. Sean cracked his neck and readied himself. Steve and Sean both ran at each other and Sean swung first, Steve easily dodged the punch and he punched Sean in the ribs and he dodged the backhand that Sean threw. Morse watched as they continued to fight, then she saw an opening. She ran past them and she climbed back into the pilot seat and deactivated the auto-pilot. She took the controls again and took them back toward the fight.

Steve blocked a punch with his shield and it rung like a bell and Steve saw Sean's shield coming. He backed off and the shield scraped along his shield. Sean only seemed to get angrier the more he kept missing. Steve quickly had to gain control before Sean decided to just destroy the Quinjet with them in it. Steve knew that Sean would survive, but Morse had a good chance of dying and Steve wasn't losing anyone else.

Steve blocked another strike with his shield and he saw that they were flying quite low in the city. Steve did the only thing that would keep Morse alive.

She felt the controls fight against her slightly and cold air was blasting her in the face since the canopy had a huge hole from where Sean flung himself through. Morse suddenly heard the ramp open. She looked back and Steve had smacked the manual release as he fought Sean, blocked attack after attack. Then Steve lunged at Sean and grabbed him. Morse slowed the Quinjet down and then her heart skipped a beat as Steve threw himself and Sean out of the Quinjet.

Steve and Sean tumbled down and Steve saw the Quinjet make a sharp right. Steve was good to just focus on Sean. Then he pushed himself away from Sean and bunched up and raised his shield. Steve smacked right into the top of a car. He still had his breath in his lungs, but it still hurt. Steve heard Sean smack into the road and roll slightly. Steve slowly climbed off the car and slid down what was left of it. Sean was getting to his feet.

Steve lowered his shield slightly and he took a deep breath. Sean turned to face him and he raised his shield. Steve exhaled and raised his shield, looking for some way to stop him.

 _ **Wanda**_

She could feel her muscles straining as she threw him against the wall again. Wanda couldn't believe she was fighting her brother, but he looked nothing like her brother, only the hair, the rest of him was hidden behind the cold mask and goggles. Wanda exhaled as she brought him back up and smacked him into the wall. She had to save him.

Magnus saw an opening and he zoomed toward her and he hit her in the gut. She lurched forward and he zoomed to the right and punched her in the head. Wanda felt her head jam to her left and then another fist hit her in the back. She leaned back and then a leg hit her stomach again. Wanda could barely breathe as Magnus grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Wanda grabbed his arm and she fought against him. Magnus stared blankly at the girl he was choking the life from. She was trying to pull his hand away, but she was losing strength. He gripped tighter.

Wanda felt her eyes starting to get heavy, her throat felt numb. She tried to breath, but the air got stuck in her mouth. Her heart was beating in her ears and her face was on fire. She shook her legs as even they began to feel weak. Her eyes were getting heavier and her vision was darkening. Magnus squeezed harder, she didn't even think he could squeeze harder. She raised her hand and hit him with a blast of red energy and Magnus let go of her and he flew back and rolled across the floor. He rolled into a wall and smacked his head against it.

Wanda fell and her feet hit the floor, but she had no sense of balance and she landed on her side. She coughed violently as she was finally able to get air to her lungs. Her heart was slowing in beat and her face became cold. She had her hand to her throat and she rejoiced in the ability to breathe.

Magnus was sprawled out on the floor and as he went to get to his feet his head sent a pulse of pain down his spine. He groaned as his head seemed to be splitting open. He suddenly saw a destroyed room and he was under a bed. His sister was next to him, crying into his arm as they both stared at the missile as it laid there on the floor. Magnus blinked and he was face down on the floor. He got to his feet and looked over at the girl he almost strangled. He knew her from somewhere. But he was given orders and he needed to follow orders.

Wanda quickly pushed against her own body as she got to her feet and then Magnus was in front of her and she swung at him. Magnus dodged the punch and he grabbed her arm and he tossed her aside. Wanda smacked into the wall and thudded against the floor. She pushed herself and she saw Magnus run and she put up a barrier of red energy and he ran right into it and was knocked back. He hit the floor and quickly came back and she hit him again.

Magnus laid there on the floor and he got to his knees. He looked up at her and he took off his mask and dropped the goggles. Wanda let out a breath as she saw his face, his eyes. Then he was upon her again, he used the fact that he knew she recognized him as an opening. Magnus punched Wanda in the face. Wanda felt her lip rip open and it stung as another first hit her in the jaw. Wanda didn't want to hurt him. But like Bucky said, he was going to kill her, early was a fact.

Wanda quickly moved her hand a caught him by the leg and dragged him to the right and she flipped him and he smacked against the floor and she grabbed him again and swung him to the right, slamming his back against the wall. Magnus took the hit hard and he slowly got to his feet and then he felt hands grabbing him. Wanda put his arms into restraints and she made him fall to his knees in front of her. Magnus looked up at her as she closed her eyes. He struggled against the red aura, but he couldn't move. Wanda opened her eyes and they glowed red and Magnus felt like cold water was dumped over his head and his eyes glowed red.

He closed them and he suddenly felt pain all around him as someone kept punching him in the stomach. He opened his eyes and he was in a small cell and he was worried about his sister as the guy kept beating him. His heart was in his ears and he ached. Every muscle hurt and then another punch. He closed his eyes and then his head was under ice cold water. He was wrenched from the cold icy water and he coughed up cold water and as he was just about to breathe his head was forced back down into it.

Magnus felt his whole body become hot and then his eyes opened under the water and they were bright blue. He closed them and every muscle in his body felt like it just got shocked by electricity. Then he was up and he was hitting the wall then another wall, then another. Then he was left alone. Magnus widened his eyes as he felt like his mind was coming out of a fog and then he remembered who she was. His sister.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Natasha**_

The feed was up and Natasha listened closely as she could hear everything in the house. Natasha noticed Clint was next to her, she turned her focus back to the audio. She could hear the main focus group of the audio was coming from the living room and kitchen. Natasha then heard her voice.

"This is a lovely house you have" Yelena said

There wasn't a voice after her and then hers continued. "How do you afford this place, it seems like all you do is stay home and cook. Is Barton doing jobs on the side?"

Natasha glanced over at Clint, his face was stone cold and his eyes only seemed to squint. Natasha heard Yelena's voice again "Five minutes left, it seems he may not be coming"

"He'll be here" Laura's voice finally came through.

"Really, oh…this picture is very nice. It looks hand drawn, let me guess. The Captain."

Natasha took a slow breath, she needed Yelena to talk about whose with her. "It'll be a shame when one of you isn't here anymore."

"I'd be more worried about yourself" Laura said

Yelena laughed "I can handle your archer. Natalia isn't a problem either"

"Then why did you bring four guys with you?"

Natasha smirked and Clint nodded "That's my girl"

Yelena chuckled like none the wiser "I have another group at my Quinjet, they're back up"

Clint chuckled lightly "not anymore bitch"

Natasha cut the feed and she lifted her rifle up "Let's get in there"

Clint sighed "Okay, you go first. She wants you"

Natasha nodded, she moved toward the front door. Natasha stopped and set her rifle down, she placed it against the side of the house. She took a deep breath and walked in front of the front door. Natasha had her hands up and the door suddenly opened, one of the four guys. He looked at her, his gun aimed right at her. "Belova" he said

Yelena soon came into view and she smiled as she saw Natasha standing there with her hands raised "I guess Barton does know what's good for him" Yelena gave the man a nod and Natasha had her hands shoved behind her and zip-tied. Natasha felt the man's hand grab her ass, and he chuckled and pushed her forward. Natasha kept her face unreadable, although she was thinking of making that guy eat his hand.

Yelena walked in front of her and Natasha was pushed toward the living room. Natasha saw Laura and the kids, they were sitting on the floor and Lila had her head buried into Laura's shoulder. Cooper stared at Yelena as she walked past. Nathaniel was in Laura's other arm and he was staring around at all the people he didn't know. When he saw Natasha his eyes lit up slightly, but then he stared on as Natasha was pushed toward the kitchen. Yelena directed the guy to put her in the chair. Natasha was pushed down into the chair and then her hands were then tied to it. Natasha took a deep breath and she began working out how she could get out. Yelena pulled out a pistol and set it on the table. She smiled down at her "I could shoot you in the head, but then where is the fun in that?"

Natasha glanced at the gun and she looked back at Yelena. Who only smiled at her, Yelena leaned down slightly. "I could have them have a little fun with you, and with the possibility that Nathaniel could eat a bullet if you don't. Why wouldn't you. You used to do that sort of thing all the time if my memory is correct"

"Then you'd also remember that I killed them right?" Natasha said and that was one thing that never bothered her. Yelena smiled "Still have that silver tongue"

Yelena grabbed Natasha's arm and a knife was soon at Natasha's lips. The cold metal kissing her lips. "I could cut that out, I wonder what Steve would think of that? No more pleasure from that tongue right?"

Natasha stared right into Yelena's eyes and didn't say anything. Yelena moved the blade across Natasha's lips softly and then she moved it to her cheek. "Maybe I'll cut up this pretty face, what then?"

Natasha kept her mouth shut, no need to antagonize her while she had a knife so close to her throat. She knew better. Yelena took the knife away and she got close to her and Natasha frowned as Yelena gave her a kiss on the lips. Natasha kept her lips still as Yelena continued to kiss her. The knife soon touched her throat and Natasha rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. Yelena's tongue was soon rubbing against hers and Natasha began to kiss her back as the knife was pressed harder against her throat. Yelena broke away and she smiled "So that's what kissing you is like?"

Natasha stared up at her and Yelena grabbed the gun and she cocked it back. Yelena put the barrel against Natasha's forehead, point blank. Yelena smiled "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like" she whispered in her ear.

Natasha closed her eyes and she heard someone at the front door. She heard a yell then a yelp as an arrow hit the man in the throat. Yelena pulled the pistol away from Natasha's head and she opened her eyes. An arrow cut her binds and Natasha yanked her hands up and grabbed Yelena's wrist and yanked the gun away from Laura and the kids. Yelena fought against her and she fired. The bullet went right into the wall and Natasha shoved Yelena into the fridge.

Clint rolled forward and he pulled out a knife and stabbed a man in the femoral artery as he entered the hall. Clint twisted the knife and pulled it out and blood squirted out of the man's thigh as he fell to the ground and died in less than a minute. Clint fired another arrow and it hit a one of Yelena's men in the arm and it stopped him from raising his gun. Clint ran forward and jumped and hit him in the chest with his knee. The man flew back and hit the floor. Clint quickly fired an arrow and it went into his mouth and through his head.

Natasha blocked a knee from Yelena and Natasha grabbed the gun and aimed at the one who grabbed her ass and she fired two bullets into his groin. He howled in pain and Natasha elbowed Yelena in the face and she shot him in the head. Natasha turned and Yelena lashed out and knocked the gun from her hands. It clattered to the corner of the kitchen and Natasha ducked a kick and she punched Yelena in the face and quickly blocked two consecutive strikes. Clint entered the kitchen. Natasha yelled at him "Get Laura and the kids out of here!"

Clint reluctantly moved away and he went to get Laura. Clint knelt down and he kissed Laura and Lila and Cooper and Nathaniel. Clint cut their bounds. "I'm sorry" he said

Laura shook her head "At least you showed up"

"I always do" Clint said as he grabbed Cooper and lifted him into the air. "Come on"

Clint led them out of the house and Laura spoke "What about her back-up"

"They're gonna have to get back with her"

Laura smirked and she moved as quickly as she could. Running and being pregnant isn't very easy. Clint got them to the barn and he stopped and put Cooper down. He knelt down and spoke to him. "I need you to get your mom, sister, and your brother to the Quinjet over the hill, can you do that?"

Cooper nodded his head and Laura nodded "Kick her ass"

Clint smiled "Yes ma'am and language honey" Clint said as he ran back toward the house.

 _ **Steve**_

The scraping of metal against the pavement filled his ears as he dove out of the way of a flying car. Steve rolled to his feet and threw his shield. Sean raised his own and Steve's shield hit with a loud bang and wobbled off to the right. Steve backed up as Sean charged at him. Sean swung at him. Steve dodged the punch and he kicked him in the ribs and blocked the shield and he flipped over Sean and he ran and grabbed his own.

Sean growled as he grabbed the edge of another car and he yelled as he tossed it forward with one hand. Steve ran toward the flying car and he slid across the pavement and it missed his head by an inch. He came up and continued to run. Sean pulled out a pistol and fired at him, Steve threw up the shield and the bullets clanged against it harmlessly. Sean turned and continued to fire as Steve took a right.

Sean heard something above him and he looked up. A woman in a black cat suit swung above him and then the kid that hurt him before swung after her. Sean ejected the mag and reloaded it and then he saw headlights. He put his arms out and then he got hit by the car. Steve came out from behind a car and he saw Sean fall over to the side and he got to his feet and Steve saw Peter swinging after someone. He quickly had to recover as Sean was upon him. His suit was ripped from the impact of the car.

Steve backed away as he dodged each attack. Steve had to stop him, the more they fought the tired he got and he knew that Sean never got tired. Steve got backed up against a car and Sean swung forward and Steve moved out of the way and Sean's fist went right through the glass of the door. Steve turned and Sean ripped the car door off and he swung at him. Steve put up the shield and it glanced off if it with a loud scrape. Steve just had to keep retreating and letting Sean attack. The car door came again, this time Steve dodged it and he ran forward and smacked Sean with the shield.

Sean went back and he caught himself and he skidded across the road slightly as he slowed. Sean came stomping forward and Steve stood still, waiting. Sean swung and Steve was soon to his right then to the left as he kept swinging. Steve had to catch his breath as he ducked a swing from Sean's shield. He quickly kicked him in the leg and Sean fell to the right. Steve quickly kicked him in the face and he spun and came down and punched him in the face. Sean hit the ground and Steve kicked him in the ribs.

Sean reached for Steve's leg and he missed and then another kick to the ribs. He started to breathe quickly as his anger increased, then he rolled and he came up and hit Steve in the chest. All the air was forced from his lungs as he flew back. Steve felt his back hit the pavement and he rolled backwards and smacked into a car. He could feel his chest aching as he slowly got to his feet. He felt a little dizzy from all the rolling. He coughed slightly and he could taste blood. He swallowed and took a breath and stood to his feet.

Sean came running toward him and Steve threw his shield. Sean watched as the shield flew past him and he chuckled slightly. Steve moved to the right and ran onto the top of a car. Sean went to turn when Steve's shield hit him in the back, sending him forward. Steve reached up and caught his shield and he slipped it onto his left arm. Sean pushed himself to his feet and he grabbed the car and flipped it. Steve went down and grabbed the edges of the car as it flipped. He held on as it hit the ground and rolled. Steve let go as it flipped again and he hit the ground. He got up as the car kept rolling.

Sean stood a good twenty feet away. Steve took a deep breath and he coughed again. He could taste the bitterness of blood again. He pushed the feeling of stopping away and he took another deep breath. Sean sprinted toward him and Steve ran toward his as well. They were almost going to clash as Steve jumped and launched his foot forward. Sean didn't raise the shield in time and Steve's boot smashed into his face, sending him straight back and pancaking him to the pavement. Steve turned and Sean was already back to his feet and dragged a car around and kicked it toward him. Steve put his shield up and it took the brunt of the impact. Steve flew back with the car and he got pinned against another car.

Steve's shield shifted and it banged against the other car and flew upward. Steve was stuck between two cars as his shield went up into the air and landed on the roof of the car. Steve grimaced as he tried to move. If he tried the metal of the cars would cut into his arms and back. Steve gritted his teeth as Sean looked at him with a satisfied smirk. Steve's heart jumped as he noticed Sean walking toward him. Steve was able to put his hands flat against the side of the car in front of him. Sean pulled out a knife as he made his way toward him. Steve shifted and he pushed against the car and the bent metal behind him began to dig into his arms.

Steve stopped as the pain was too much, he saw Sean getting closer and Steve tried again, but the pain. Soon Sean was standing next to him. He smiled "Niko told me to bring him your head" he said looking at the knife in his hand.

Steve felt his heart leap and he pushed against the car again. Sean laughed at his futile attempt to get free. "You're not as strong as me"

Steve clenched his jaw and he pushed against the car. The metal broke through the skin and he felt the sting. Sean reached forward and grabbed the back of Steve's neck. "Let's see what slow decapitation looks like"

Steve eyed the knife as it got closer to his throat. Steve pushed harder and the metal dug into his back. He fought against the pain and he slammed his teeth shut tight and he kept pushing. Sean smiled as the knife touched Steve's skin. Steve yelled in pain as he pushed the car and then it launched forward and hit Sean. He rolled with the car and then he felt the knife jab his own neck and it broke against his skin. Sean caught a breath as he was left behind as the car kept rolling along. He was surprised that Steve was able to get out of that. He got to his feet and Steve walked forward, he grabbed his shield and he noticed all the blood running down his arms form his wounds. "You were saying?" Steve said

 _ **Peter**_

The air moved around his body as he flipped through the air. He saw the street from upside down, he fired a web and he came back to the right level and he swung forward. Peter noticed that Matt had run Sean over and part of him wanted to go back and help Cap, but Felicia was just as dangerous. Peter was catching up to her and Matt was gunning the car below. He honked the horn every once in a while to know where he was going.

Peter let go of the web and he fired another and swung far ahead Matt and he saw Felicia was only a few feet away. Then she turned and fired a grapple hook at him. Peter felt the familiar tingling that he got whenever something came at him. He flipped to the side and it missed him. Felicia was falling toward the ground and he fired a web and it hit her on the shoulder. He planted his feet in the side of a building and he pulled on the web hard. Felicia missed the car and went flying up toward Peter.

She fired a grapple hook and she landed next to Peter and she swung her arm at him. Peter stepped back and he came back and kicked her in the face. Felicia grunted as she slashed at him. Peter jumped off the side of the roof and fired a web and pulled himself back toward it. He planted his feet against it and turned to see Felicia aiming her other grapple hook. It fired and a baton caught it in mid-air and it went buzzing out of control. Felicia let go of the building and went falling down toward the ground. She landed on her feet and she ran toward a car. Matt leapt over the hood of the car he had hotwired. He kicked Felicia in the leg and sent her head first onto the street. She rolled and turned, Matt was already upon her. She cartwheeled backwards and slashed at him. Matt dodged it easily and punched her in the face. Felicia backed up slightly, but Matt didn't let up. He kept moving forward punching her in the face over and over.

Felicia then dodged his next punch and drove her claws into his ribs. His suit was better made than Peter's and the claws didn't even touch skin. Peter came flying down from the building and he landed. Felicia looked back and saw a stairway that led to the subway. She fired a grapple hook at the ground and jumped forward. Peter fired a web and she flipped over it as it covered the front of the stairs. She landed on the stairs safely and ran down into the subway.

Peter and Matt stood at the top of the stairs. Matt nodded and leapt over the web wall. Peter followed. They both followed the cat down into the subway.

 _ **Bucky**_

As he hit the ground, two things went through his mind. _Fuck, and I might need that detonator._

Bucky got to his feet and Niko was already there. He blocked a punch but the knee came out of nowhere. Niko smiled as he grabbed Bucky but the neck and threw him across the room. Bucky pushed himself up, Niko had his knife ready and Bucky wiped blood from his nose as Niko approached. Niko slashed with the knife, Bucky dodged it and he punched Niko in the face and then came a stab. Bucky sidestepped the blade and grabbed for it. His metal hand grabbed the blade and he wrenched it from Niko's grasp. He kicked Niko back and threw the knife at him. Niko put his hand up and it went through his palm. He yelped and he gritted his teeth as he pulled the knife out of his palm.

Bucky charged forward and Niko swung the knife. Bucky ducked and he tackled him to the ground. Bucky leaned up and he punched Niko in the face. Niko's head hit the floor and then another punch came. Bucky hit him over and over. Niko's eyes was getting swollen as Bucky's metal hand hit him over and over. Niko laughed as Bucky hit him again and broke his nose. Niko could taste blood in his mouth then Bucky hit him with his metal fist and broke his teeth. Niko reached back and pulled a knife out of his thigh and he stabbed Bucky in the back. Bucky yelled in pain and he hit Niko and rolled off of him.

Niko coughed and laughed hoarsely. "I should have killed Maria sooner"

Bucky pulled the knife out and he ran forward and grabbed Niko by the throat and lifted him into the air. Niko only laughed as Bucky slammed the knife into Niko's throat. Blood gushed from Niko's mouth as he smiled with his broken teeth. Bucky frowned when he heard a gunfire. Bucky felt a sting at his stomach and he dropped Niko. Niko hit the floor and landed on his back, knife still in his throat. Bucky put his hand to his stomach and he saw blood pouring from a wound.

Niko laughed as he held a pistol in his hand. He reached up and pulled the knife from his throat and he healed. His teeth even came back down into his gums, white and perfect. Bucky grabbed a flare that he brought with him just in case of such an occasion and he popped it. Bucky then drove it into his wound and cauterized it. Bucky felt his back and the bullet didn't go through, he'd get it out later. Bucky dropped the flare as he fought against the burning pain. Niko got to his feet and aimed his pistol at Bucky. "Good try Barnes, very good try"

Bucky closed his eyes and then Niko went to fire as the gun disappeared for, his hand. Niko frowned and then Magnus appeared and shot Niko with the entire mag in the chest. Niko fell back to the floor and he groaned as he began to heal. Magnus turned and he offered his hand to Bucky. Bucky took it and Magnus steadied Bucky on his feet. "I can get the bullet if you want" he said

Bucky nodded "Sure"

He felt a weird sensation as Magnus put his hand into his stomach and then as it came back out he was holding a bullet. "Different masses" Magnus said

Bucky looked at Niko as he was already beginning to get up. Magnus looked at Bucky "I don't think we've officially met, Pietro Maximoff" he said holding out his hand.

"James Barnes" Bucky said

"Impossible" Niko said as he got to his feet "I made sure you'd never come back"

Pietro crossed his arms and smiled "Apparently you underestimated my sister's abilities"

Niko growled and Bucky put his hand on Pietro's shoulder "You and Wanda get out of here"

"But we could help you" Pietro said

"Niko's my problem. I'll handle him"

"By the way it looked he was about to kill you"

"Just go" Bucky said

Pietro saw the look in Bucky's eyes and nodded, he'd seen that look before. Pietro was gone just as fast as he appeared. Bucky knew Wanda would probably protest, but Bucky wasn't looking for a way out of this. Niko still had the knife in his hand. "Still you take things from me" Niko said

Bucky frowned "Always"

Niko yelled and charged forward. Bucky adjusted and punched him in the chest and kicked him in the side. Niko came back and hit Bucky in the chest and brought the knife down. Bucky raised his metal arm and the blade hit the metal and then jammed to the right. Niko swung at him over and over. Bucky kept dodging it. "Come on Niko, work harder" Bucky ordered. Niko snarled at him "This isn't Red Room!"

Bucky dodged another slash and he punched Niko in the face. "Of course it is, you never left it"

Niko swung at him and Bucky grabbed his arm and brought him close "You couldn't move on"

"Why should I, what they did to me"

"We're all fucked up, you, me, Natasha. We're all broken. But we moved on"

Niko blinked and he punched Bucky in the gut and he flipped him forward. Bucky came up and he blocked the downward stab from the knife and he head-butted Niko in the face. Niko backed away and he threw the knife. Bucky caught the blade in mid-air and threw it right back. Niko kicked it out of the air and it clattered against the floor. Bucky and Niko ran forward and tackled each other. Niko rolled and Bucky was right along with him. Niko moved his arm and Bucky grabbed hold of it and snapped it. He howled in pain and Bucky kicked him in the face. Niko grabbed Bucky buy his hair and pulled him off. Bucky got to his feet and Niko snapped his arm back into place.

Bucky stood there, blood was running from his nose and left eyebrow. "Come on Niko, you can do better"

Niko stood there and dropped the knife "I will kill you Barnes"

Bucky stayed silent and they both ran forward and swung.

 _ **Steve**_

The night was young and Steve was diving out of the way of another car. Steve threw his shield and it went under the rolling car and hit the pavement. It came up and hit Sean in the chest. Sean was starting to get annoyed. Steve ran and his shield came flying back. He caught it and put it back on his arm. Sean threw his shield, Steve ducked and it flew right over him. Steve blocked Sean's fist and he turned and caught Sean's shield as it flew back. Steve turned and he dropped it as he had to move from Sean's fists. He brought them down and they cracked the pavement form the force.

Steve stepped on Sean's shield as it laid on the ground, it flipped into the air and he kicked it at Sean. The shield smacked Sean right in the stomach, he barley felt it as he charged forward. Steve stepped back and Sean caught him around the waist and they both slammed into the ground. Steve punched Sean in the ribs over and over and Sean let go and Steve kicked him off of him. Steve turned to get to his feet and Sean grabbed his leg. Steve turned and he got dragged to the ground and Sean flipped him over and he saw the sky then pavement as he fell downward.

Steve hit the ground and he felt Sean grab his leg again and brought him, back up and flipped him. This time he smacked into a car. Sean grabbed him by the back of his suit and threw him across the street. Steve rolled across the pavement and when he finally stopped, he was seeing double. The world was spinning and he spit blood out of his mouth. He pushed himself up slightly and he saw Sean above him. Steve moved his shield just in time as Sean kicked him. Steve flew back and he flipped backwards.

Steve coughed and he still didn't have his surroundings. Everything was moving. He tried to stand, but only stumbled over and fell onto his back. Sean pulled out the knife again and grabbed Steve by the collar and he put the knife to his throat. Steve gritted his teeth and Sean took a satisfied breath. "Come on Sean, do it" Steve said

Sean was about to when he blinked and then he frowned. "No, not now" Anti-Cap said to Sean. "I have him"

Steve used the few seconds of confusion and he punched Sean in the chest, sending him back. Sean slammed his hand on the pavement "Just stop Sean, let me handle this."

Steve got to his feet and he saw a stairway to the subway to his right and then the rest of the street. He needed to… he ducked a shield and Sean lunged at him. Steve backed away as Sean came swinging. Steve blocked what he could with his shield, but Sean just drove him farther and farther back. Steve kept his footing and he got two punches in before Sean swung again.

Sean saw the stairs to the subway and he grabbed Steve and threw him into the green railing. Steve's body dented the metal and he got to his feet and Sean kicked him over the railing. Steve fell backwards and hit the stairs and rolled down the rest of the way. Sean took a deep breath and collected his shield and walked down the steps after him.

 _ **Tony**_

The whole evening was going well, if he could put it that way. They had been successful with keeping the Quinjets in the main island of Manhattan. Ross's men were doing their part as a few strays moved out but were soon shot down. Tony stayed still, hovering as he looked around the city. He was given a sudden chill down his spine, it reminded him of the first battle in New York. Rhodey flew up next to him and hovered next to him. "Well, I think they're running out of Quinjets"

"How many streets do you see that are nothing but fire?"

Rhodey took a moment "Too many"

"Yeah, come on. Let's clean up the rest"

Tony and Rhodey both flew down a street and they saw the end of a line of Quinjets. Tony redirected to the right and Rhodey continued after them. Tony flew in a zigzag line and he soon came out before them. He looked to his left and there they were, all flying toward him. Tony locked onto every Quinjet and fired. Small rockets flew toward them, and some made it through the large wall of fire and then a blast from a repulsor went through the back of it. Rhodey zoomed past them and fired at them as he turned onto his back and he shot the last one and it went straight down and flipped as it smashed into the street. Rhodey stopped and he ended up next to Tony. They both gave each other a nod and flew upward. "We need to deal with that Behemoth, Barnes was only going to blow the engines if he couldn't kill Niko. And that thing is still untouched."

"Copy that"

Tony flew over a building and then Sam came flying up next to them. "Okay, we need to find a way to blow that thing up"

"Barnes could still blow the charges" Sam said

"Yeah, but I'm not waiting for that thing to start shooting at me" Tony said

It seemed just when he opened his big mouth the guns on the Behemoth came from their slots. Tony sighed. "You had to say it" Rhodey quipped.

"I know, come on. Sam warn the others"

Sam nodded and flew back down toward the street.

Tony took a deep breath, he really didn't want to see another building come down. Rhodey followed him up toward the Behemoth then the guns started firing. Tony rolled and dodged the incoming fire. Rhodey did the same. Tony raised his left arm and he fired a pulse and it hit one of the guns and a small ball of flame came from the slot. It all seemed like they knew where it came from and all the guns turned and aimed at Tony and Rhodey. "Ah great!" Rhodey exclaimed.

Tony moved to the right quickly then all the gunfire came toward them. They barely got away from the barrage. Tony looked back and all the rounds went into the river. "Well, at least it's not the city"

"Not now Tony" Rhodey said

Tony nodded, he agreed. They both evaded the fire and Tony wasn't sure if he could do it for much longer, the rounds were getting closer. Rhodey rolled and he looked back and he noticed something off in the distance. "What is that?"

Tony looked and had FRIDAY scan the large mass of lights. "They're fighter jets" she said

Tony's eyes widened, _Ross you idiot!_

Tony quickly contacted the fighter pilots. He had to wait a good ten seconds before they answered, it only allowed them to get closer to their deaths. 'Who is this?" a voice asked

"Tony Stark, turn around right now!" Tony said

"I don't take orders from you"

"Screw command, if you get any closer…"

"We have a job to do, and we're not about to let the Avengers get all the press"

"Why the hell do you care about press?!" Tony half screamed

The ling got disconnected, Tony frowned "Damn it, FRIDAY contact Ross, now!"

"Already on it"

This time it didn't take that long, Ross answered "Did you just tell my pilots to turn around?"

"Well since they're flying to their certain deaths then yes!"

"You do not command my men"

"I don't care, get them to turn around"

"No, they are taking out that Behemoth"

"Fighter pilots aren't going to do anything to that thing. You can't just shoot it with missiles and expect it to explode"

The line was disconnected again and Tony went into a long spree of curses. Rhodey contacted the pilots, they answered and he spoke "This is Colonel Rhodes, turn around immediately"

"Colonel Rhodes?"

"Get your asses out of here right now, you're not equipped for this. Don't let Ross get you killed"

"The concern is touching, but we have orders"

"No!' Rhodey said as the line got disconnected. Tony and Rhodey both looked at each other. The fighter pilots got close and they began their run. Tony and Rhodey noticed that the guns had stopped firing at them. "No, no, no" Tony said as suddenly the fighter pilots were fired at and soon before even one got close enough to fire they were nothing but flaming debris falling down into the Hudson.

Tony lowered his head. Rhodey stared at the destroyed jets as the fire was extinguished as they hit the water. Tony and Rhodey didn't have long to think as the guns started to fire at them again. Tony shook his head, _Damn you Ross._

They both flew up and went past the deck of the Behemoth, the gun followed them upward and continued to fire. Rhodey looked back and he fired a pulse at the Behemoth, it harmlessly hit the hull. "What is that thing made out of?"

Tony was already having FRIDAY run a deeper scan. They needed to know what kind of material the hull was infused with. Tony fired a few pulses and then eh got the report from FRIDAY. "The Hull of the Class Five Helicarrier, is made with a mixture of steel and titanium"

"Class Five?" Tony asked

"Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. Records call it Class Five, it was supposed to go into production after project Insight"

"And since Red leaked everything onto the internet"

"Niko must have used the blueprints to build it"

"Any vulnerabilities?" Tony asked a she dodged incoming rounds.

"Barnes had the right idea with planting an explosive on the inside and making it explode outward"

Tony nodded and he contacted Wanda. The line didn't take long. Wanda's voice entered his ears "What?"

"Are you still inside the Behemoth?"

"Yes, we…Pietro"

Tony frowned "What?"

"Pietro took care of it, what do you need?"

"I need you to bring that thing down"

"Bucky planted explosives on the engines"

"I know, but it may still be able to keep fighting as it goes down, can you alter the valves on the Behemoth, when the engines explode, we need it to implode"

"Are you sure or are you guessing"

Tony shrugged "Guessing"

"Pietro do you think we can change the pressure of the pipes leading to the engines?"

Tony listened to silence for a moment "Okay, we're there. What exactly should we do?"

"Oh, prefect I was expecting a wait"

"Well I got my transportation back…" there was pause and then Pietro's voice interjected "Is that all I am to you?"

"Just start making the pressure higher" Wanda said "You still there Tony?"

"Yep, just listening, no I'm getting shot at. Hurry up!"

"Pietro Stark says to hurry up" there was another pause "Speed doesn't help with this you know" Pietro said

"I get that, just hurry the longer it takes the more chances they have to hit us"

"Keep you metal pants on" Pietro said

Tony sighed and shook his head. _Great, he's reminding me of Clint._

Tony didn't spend too much longer dodging bullets when Pietro spoke again "Job's done Mr. Stark."

"Thanks, now get out of that Behemoth, when Barnes blows the engines there will be a chain reaction"

"You got it"

Tony took a deep breath "Okay Rhodey, let's keep it busy"

"Yeah, I wasn't volunteering for this"

"Well join the club"

 _ **Wanda**_

Pietro handed her the communicator with a smirk "He seems nice."

Wanda just looked at her brother. "You get used to him."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Natasha**_

Yelena's fist came toward her face, in less than a second Natasha was already blocking it. This continued through the kitchen. Yelena wasn't letting up either. Natasha quickly redirect her next punch and she turned and connected her elbow to Yelena's face. Yelena backed away, she pulled out another pistol and fired at her. Natasha ran to the door to the hallway and the bullets barely missed her.

Yelena ran and dove over the couch and fired at the hall as Natasha came around the corner. She just got out of the way in time. Natasha put her back to the wall and she pulled out both her Glock's. She frowned and heard something, she ducked and bullets came through the wall where her head used to be. Natasha aimed one of her Glock's around her side and fired through the wall. Yelena rolled and continued to fire. Natasha rolled around the corner and fired at Yelena. She dove behind the couch and Natasha missed her by less than a millisecond.

Yelena blind fired her pistol and she ran out of ammo. She ejected the mag and quickly slammed another one into it. She turned and Natasha was already moving toward her. She got up and fired, Natasha fired both her Glock's at her. Yelena took a bullet to the shoulder and she staggered back as she fired and the bullet grazed Natasha's thigh.

Natasha felt the sting, but she kept firing at Yelena as she retreated away to the hall. Natasha ran out of bullets in both Glock's. She dropped them and pulled out a third pistol from her ankle and held it close. She stood ready, but she didn't hear any movement from the hall. Natasha slowly moved through the kitchen and she took the corner slowly. Natasha came to the hall, and Yelena was nowhere to be seen. Natasha looked at the stairs and she took a deep breath and she shrugged off the pain that pulsed up from her left thigh. Natasha put her foot on the first step and then Yelena came around from the top of the stairs and fired at her. Natasha backed off and slammed her back up against the wall, the stairs were above her head.

Yelena waited till she saw the red hair when an arrow flew past her and hit the wall. It beeped and smoke came out. Yelena backed away and she turned, Clint stood at the guest room doorway, it had been converted into a nursery. "Barton" she said

Clint already had another arrow knocked onto the string of the bow. "You threatened my family" he said

Yelena rolled her eyes "No need to get all heartwarming"

Clint aimed and fired. Yelena moved just in time as the arrow skinned the top of her suit at the shoulder. Yelena aimed her pistol, Clint was already diving into his and Laura's bedroom as Yelena squeezed off a few rounds. Clint slid of the wooden floor, he came up and lade another arrow and he came out and fired. Yelena dodged the arrow, it missing her by centimeters just like the last one. She went to aim as the arrow beeped and then it opened. Yelena looked at it as it exploded and a flash hit her eyes, blinding her.

She slammed into the wall, a flash bang. Her eyes saw white, then she heard something coming toward her. Her finger slammed on the trigger of her pistol, it fired wildly. Clint had already rolled toward her as she fired. He came up and he grabbed Yelena's wrist and slammed it against the wall, her gun falling to the floor. Her eyes were open, but she seemed to not notice that his face was close to hers. Yelena then came forward and head-butted him. Maybe he was wrong.

Natasha was still at the base of the stairs as she heard the loud bang and saw the edges of the flash. She turned and ran up the stairs with her pistol close to her chest, but ready to fire. As she got to the last step, Clint came flying forward and Natasha hugged the wall. Clint tumbled down the stairs and landed on his back. Natasha looked and Yelena was blinking furiously, coming down from the blindness. Natasha moved as Yelena fired at her. She hit the floor and grabbed Yelena's ankle and she got up and flipped her leg out from under her.

The hallway would make fighting difficult. Natasha turned as a foot came at her face. She backed off and she aimed and then another foot came and kicked her gun out of her hand. Natasha dodged the next kick and she hit Yelena in the ribs and then the gun came toward her. Natasha moved her hands and grabbed it as it fired. The bullet went past her head and her ears were ringing.

Yelena jumped and kicked her in the gut. Natasha flew back and crashed into the floor. She pushed off and flipped backwards and came to her feet and sidestepped a punch. She reached out and grabbed Yelena by her arm and Natasha fought to break it, but her arm bent and it would be impossible. Natasha brought her foot down at an angle and she missed Yelena's knee as she moved her leg in preparation for her strike.

Yelena took the fact that Natasha's foot hit the floor to shift her gun and went to fire as a knife came flying through the air and went into her arm. Yelena yelled in surprised pain and her gun slipped through her fingers. Natasha bent and reached down, her hand caught the gun and she turned it and fired. The bullet missed Yelena's face and it hit the wall. Yelena kicked Natasha back a foot and she turned and Clint's fist smacked her in the face.

Yelena jumped and put one foot on the wall and she pushed off and drive her knee into Clint's chest. He buckled backward and caught himself. Natasha ran and tackled Yelena into Lila's room. They both hit her bed, then Yelena yanked Natasha to the floor. Natasha reached up through the struggle and grabbed Lila's piggy bank and smacked it into Yelena's face. Yelena shook her head to get rid of the daze, but then Clint's foot slammed onto her stomach. The air was extinguished from her lungs and her body lurched forward.

Natasha got to her feet and Yelena kicked the door into Clint and she scrambled to her feet. Natasha was upon her as she stood and Yelena dodged her knee. Natasha swung a punch and Yelena blocked it and then brought her hand into her stomach. Natasha felt the dull hit and Natasha grabbed Yelena, she fought her and slammed her into the wall and brought her around and threw her into the wall. Natasha fell forward and caught herself with her hands and stood. Clint swung and punch and Yelena dodged it and kicked him in the gut and she ran at Natasha and kicked her in the chest.

Natasha remembered a window was behind her as she flew back and smashed through it. The world spun and she fell back and slammed into the roof that Lila's window allowed her to sit on in the evenings, but Natasha kept going and then the world turned upside down; then dark grass.

 _ **Peter**_

The subway was dark, not lit like it usually was. Peter frowned as he and Matt walked through the darkness. Matt being the one leading, Peter looked around, assuming that Felecia would come flying out of the dark. But two long minutes went by and nothing, not even a sound. A train was sitting on the rails as they came down a dark flight of steps to the main tunnel. Peter squinted as his yes adjusted to the dark. Matt was still leading as they drew closer to the train.

Peter heard a long echo and he turned and stared into the shadows of the tunnel. He took a breath and turned back around, Matt was standing in front of one of the doors to the train. He tilted his head, he was hearing something. What it was, Peter did not know, but he didn't say anything, it would only disrupt him. The silence was long and Peter looked behind him and around more than once when suddenly the lights of the train came to life. Matt hadn't noticed, he was still listening, then Peter felt the back of his head tickle. He grabbed Matt and brought them both down and a grapple hook drove its hand into the glass.

Peter turned and fired a web at Felicia. She dodged it as it planted itself on the wall behind her. The grapple hook came out of the glass and zipped right back to her wrist. Matt moved in and so did she. Soon blows were exchanged and Peter was soon flying back and he hit the side of the train. Peter landed on the ground and he watched as Matt dodged a kick from her and came back with a swing to her ribs. He needed to get in there, he watched for a few more seconds when he got an idea. Peter fired a web and it flew forward and grabbed Felicia. She looked down as the web wrapped around her waist. Peter pulled on the web and swung her.

Felicia left the air and she went right through the glass of the train. Peter jumped into the train and he stepped on broken glass. Felicia was lying on her stomach, glass surrounding her and he saw some of it in her hair. Peter stepped on more glass and then she turned and lunged out at him. Peter put his hands up, but she was already wrapping her legs around him as he slammed into the seats. They both crashed into the seats and Peter pushed to his feet and she dug her claws into his back. Peter gritted his teeth against the pain and he ran her right into the door. Felicia only dug her claws in deeper.

In other circumstances this would have been erotic, but Peter was a little busy with the fact of her claws treating him like he was a piece of meat. Felicia leaned back and the claws moved through his skin. Peter gasped at the pain and then she head-butted him. Peter put one of his hands on her thigh and he tried to wrench her leg off of him, but she just gripped tighter. His heart was racing and he soon put both hands on her hips and he took a moment and swung her off of him. Her claws came out of his back and he exclaimed in pain as dark red blood coated the tips of her claws.

Peter fired a web and it went after her. Felicia was quick and was soon upon him again. Peter dodged a punch and he came up and hit her in the ribs with his elbow. The train was making it hard to fight. He heard two heavy thuds and turned to see Matt. Peter got out of the way as he threw one of his batons. Felecia was too busy with Peter to see it coming and it hit her right in the face. She moved backwards and she stumbled into the front of the train and hit the throttle.

Peter and Matt soon felt he train lurch forward and then gather speed. The platform was soon going to be gone. Matt and Peter both went to get out of the train. Matt leapt out and landed on the platform and rolled to lessen the fall. Peter was about to follow when a grapple hook hit the back of his thigh and he got yanked backwards. Peter fell and he soon saw the lit platform turn into a dark tunnel. He turned to see Felicia pushed the throttle up and snap the handle. Peter needed to get off the train. Felicia fired a grapple hook at him, he dodged it and he grabbed the line. He yanked Felicia forward and he pulled her into his arms. She frowned as he fired ionic webbing backwards and it broke through all the glass. He fired a regular web and it reached out the back of the train and hit he pillar on the platform. Peter heled on as their feet left the ground and they both flew out the back window of the train.

Peter and Felicia hit eh ground and peter let go of the webbing and Felicia looked at him and she tried to cut his chest. Peter stopped her hand by catching her wrist. Peter frowned up at her and she stopped fighting and looked down at him. Peter didn't know why, but she looked sad and she quickly got off of him and got onto the opposite platform and went for the stairs. Peter saw Matt about to follow "No, let her go" Peter said

Matt stopped and stood there for a moment. He put both is baton into the slot on his thigh and nodded. He knew why Peter let her go, and he would have done the same thing.

 _ **Steve**_

It felt like forever as he limped farther down the steps. The Subway only recently came back to life, Steve came to an empty platform. He stood still for a moment, weighing his options. He knew he couldn't stand there for too long, Sean would soon be behind him. Steve looked around and he saw only two options. He'd rather not do the second so he walked behind a pillar and waited for Sean. Steve was still coming down from the adrenaline, his hands were shaking slightly and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Steve rested the back of his head against the pillar, and calmed himself down. He could hear the distant sound of gunfire above, Steve didn't know how it was going, he was focused on Sean. But he trusted the others to deal with the Behemoth, just like he trusted Bucky to take care of Niko. Sean was his task, so he stuck to it. It was all he could do, not everyone on the team could handle Sean; Steve could barely handle him. His thoughts came a stop as he heard footsteps. He held his breath as he heard two heavy thuds come to the platform. They stopped for a moment, then continued for another few seconds then stopped again.

Steve had to time it right, Sean was looking for him. It seemed like forever, then the footsteps were next to the pillar. Steve inhaled and came out from the pillar and kicked Sean in the side, sending his far to the right with a great stumble, which he recovered from. He turned to see Steve coming at him. He blocked Steve's right hook and he jammed him with the shield. Steve usually didn't get the receiving end of his shield, and as he regained his footing. He preferred not to. Sean came with a fury of blows. Steve raised his shield for each one and the entire platform echoed with the noise. Steve took a step back and he ducked a punch and he brought his right hand right into Sean's lower gut.

Sean barely noticed the hit as he swung at him again. Steve dodged this time and he quickly sidestepped to the right, quickly getting behind him. Steve only had a moment to get this right. He saw the opening and he took it. Steve charged forward and drove the shield right into Sean's lower spine. Sean arched his back and his face contorted as the pain went everywhere. He fell forward, not even able to stop, himself, and he landed with a thud. Steve limped backward slightly, he felt like he just hit a wall.

Sean opened his eyes and he felt his entire body ache and then he gasped as he knew what was coming. Anti-Cap punched Sean in the face. "Not now, don't give up on this."

Sean tried to run, but Anti-Cap grabbed him and pulled him around. "This is what you wanted" Anti-Cap said with a smile. Sean shook his head "I just wanted to pain to stop"

"And you made it stop, you made me. I stopped the pain"

"No, you've caused more of it"

Anti-Cap's smiled faded and he frowned "Do I need to get rid of you?"

Sean held his stare "Do I need to get rid of you?"

Anti-Cap widened his eyes and he punched Sean in the face and as he fell he began to wail on him more. With every hit, Sean sank further and further, as he hugged himself and took the blows. "Everything you did was because of me, who helped you deal with the pain? ME!"

Sean trembled as another fist hit him in the ribs. "You would have died without me. Fuck Jacob and your men"

Sean opened his eyes and he saw Jacob standing to the far right and he just smirked. Sean felt his heart ache as he saw the bullet go through his chest and explode out his back. Sean felt another hit as Anti-Cap continued on and on. He made an idea so he wouldn't have to face what he'd done. He killed so many people that day on the street. People that didn't deserve it, and just so he could talk to the Avengers. He was lying to himself, he did it because he wanted to. He spent his entire life hating terrorism and he turned into the very thing he hated. The one thing he couldn't stand and when faced with the realization he made an escape. Now he wished he hadn't, he wished he faced it like Jacob would have.

Anti- swung another punch and Sean reached up and stopped it. He frowned as Sean looked at him and slowly got to his feet. Both fighting each other's strength. Anti-Cap grimaced as Sean pushed his fist back. "I made you so I could forget, but I never forget"

Anti-Cap widened his eyes and showed the first glimmer of fear in his eyes as Sean punched him in the face. He stumbled back and then another punch, then another. Anti-Cap wasn't going to give up on them, not now. If Sean had to go, so be it. Sean swung again and Anti-Cap blocked it and punched him in the chest. He flew backward and hit eh ground. Anti-Cap walked forward, he was going to end this.

Steve frowned as Sean began to shake violently on the ground, he wreathed and arched backward, his hands bending and his legs flailing.

Anti-Cap grabbed Sean and punched him till his face was bloody. "I'm stronger than you, you're weak. Just let go"

Sean tried to move, but Anti-Cap just hit him again and everything was going dark. Anti-Cap kicked him in the gut and he fell to the ground. Sean tried to get up, but Anti-Cap stomped on his leg and broke it. Sean exclaimed in pain and he was brought up and Anti-Cap held him high into the air and he exhaled. He brought Sean down and broke him over his knee. Sean could barely yell from the pain and blood came to his mouth and he coughed and it leaked out of the sides of his mouth. Anti-Cap shoved him off his knee and he landed face first onto the ground.

Steve stood there as Sean stopped flailing around and his eyes opened. Sean got to his feet and he took a breath "Good hit, next time won't be so easy"

Steve backed away as Sean charged him, blow after blow. Steve got a punch in when he could, but Sean just kept coming and there was nothing Steve could do but raise the shield and take it. It happened so fast, Sean hit the shield and it jolted to the right and left an opening. Sean took it and he punched Steve in the ribs. He felt like he got hit by the car again as his ribs either cracked or broke all together. Steve felt Sean grab him and threw him down onto the tracks. Steve coughed as the air in his lungs was faint. He could barely breathe.

He tried to move, but his ribs wouldn't allow it, he just exclaimed in pain as Sean hopped down to the tracks. Steve watched as Sean seemed to savor this moment. Steve tried to hit him, but Sean stopped his fist and casted it aside. It hit the rail and it sent a jolt of pain to his ribs. Steve looked up at Sean and he grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him upward. Sean smiled "I finally get to kill you"

Steve closed his eyes and he opened them and said the only thing he could. "Go ahead, if you want the mantle of Captain America, take it. It's given me nothing but grief"

Sean hesitated and then they both saw the lights at the end of the tunnel. Sean smirked "A train, isn't that lucky. I don't have to get my hands bloody"

Steve sighed and he accepted it. He thought of Natasha as Sean pulled out the titanium knife from Steve's belt. "I'll take your head"

Steve could hear the train coming and then Sean frowned and dropped him to the floor. He grimaced as his ribs made him wince.

Anti-Cap frowned and Sean grabbed the knife in his hand "You were saying"

Anti-Cap widened his eyes and Sean drove the knife into Anti-Cap's eye and he rolled the blade and killed him. Sean let Anti-cap fall to the floor with a thud and he felt like a heavy weight had been lift.

Steve watched from below as Sean exhaled with great relief and he noticed something different about him. Sean said one last thing "Captain America isn't Steve Rogers"

Steve frowned as Sean grabbed him and tossed him up onto the platform. Steve grunted from the pain and he looked at Sean as he drove the knife into his lower spine and it destroyed his device that held within the reason he had all his abilities. Sean felt like he was being pulled out of water and he looked the train head on and he looked at Steve and smiled as it smashed into him.

 _ **Natasha**_

When she opened her eyes, she thought she may have died. Everything was dark, and her body ached. Natasha closed her eyes, it was so dark she wasn't sure if she had her eyes closed or if the night was really that dark. Natasha moved her legs and she found that nothing was broken. That was a good sign, she laid her hands flat on the warm grass. She pushed up and she felt her back ache as she got to her knee and looked around. Clint's house was dimly lit and Natasha looked up and she saw the gutter of the house was hanging down. She must have it that on the way down.

Natasha was lucky that the fall didn't kill her, but she had no idea how long she had been unconscious, she couldn't tell what time it was. Her eyes drifted from left to right, the barn was nothing but a darker shadow within shadows. Natasha started to walk toward Clint's house, but she felt so uneasy she almost fell over. She had to steady herself, she walked to the porch and she noticed her rifle that she left against the house before she walked in. She reached for it and she took it in her arms. She cocked it back and made her way through the front door.

Natasha heard a loud thump above her and she almost fired at it, but she remembered that Clint was in the house. It mustn't have been long since she got kicked out a window. Natasha picked up the pace, her head still hurt. She could have a concussion. It wouldn't be the first time. Her body was working through that, and by the same time tomorrow, it'll be like she never had one. Natasha pushed through the dizziness and got to the stairs.

She stared up them and she heard another loud crash. She needed to get up there. She quickly went up the stairs, her head feeling like it was on a different equilibrium to her legs. She came to the top of the stairs and she steadied herself again. Then Clint and Yelena came crashing into the hallway. Natasha aimed and almost fired, but stopped. She could end up shooting Clint instead.

Natasha closed her eyes and she sunk down to the floor, her head hurt a lot. She leaned against the wall and the rifle laid on her lap. She wasn't in any condition to fight and she knew it. Natasha just tried to keep her eyes open. She raised her hand to her head and she felt a jolt of pain and she pulled her fingers away and blood covered the tips of her fingers. She blinked rapidly and her vision blurred slightly, she was going to pass out. She fought to keep her eyes open and she looked at Clint and Yelena as he moved his bow and Yelena snapped the string and it broke.

Clint dropped the bow to the floor and blocked a punch, he quickly smacked her across the face. He wasn't going to let her leave this house. Yelena punched him in the ribs and he blocked the second punch. He pulled out a knife and slashed at her. Yelena dodged it and grabbed for the knife, Clint yanked back and they both fought for control of the knife. Clint slammed into the wall and he smacked her hands down and he slammed her into the wall and drove the knife into her shoulder. Yelena yelled in pain and he went to twist it when her knee hit him in the waist and she punched him with two quick jabs to the ribs. Clint backed off and she yanked the knife out of her shoulder and she went to stab him.

Clint caught the knife and he drove his thumb into her wound. She exclaimed in pain and he drove his thumb deeper. Yelena brought the knife up and sliced his upper arm. He pulled away as the cold steel burned his skin. He felt blood slowly flow from the wound and he saw that she had two shoulder wounds. One from a bullet and one from the knife. He dodged another slash and he punched her in the bullet wound. Yelena reeled back form the pain, but Clint kept coming and he punched her in the face.

Yelena was starting to panic as Clint knocked the knife from her hand. She was getting tired, she was losing blood. Clint could see it too, he punched her in the face and slammed his knee into her ribs. Yelena fell against the wall and Clint grabbed the knife and he grabbed her and slammed it into her stomach. Yelena's mouth opened, but no scream came out. Clint held the knife and he held his stare watching as her eyes darted around. Clint pulled the knife out and she put both her hands to her stomach. Blood coming out between her fingers. She fell to her knees and slumped to the floor.

Clint was breathing heavily and blood was leaking down his fingers from the slice to his upper arm. He tossed the knife away and he saw Natasha by the stairs and he felt his heart jump. He ran over and he knelt down "Nat" he said

Natasha's eyes were weak, she fought to keep them open. "Did you get her?" she asked

Clint looked at Yelena and she was crawling toward the guest room. "Yeah I got her"

Natasha smiled slightly and her eyes got even heavier. Clint put his hand to her head and he felt warm blood in her hair. He felt his heart skip a beat and he saw her eyes close. "Nat?" Clint said

Natasha didn't open her eyes, Clint put both hands on her face "Natasha?" Her head laid in his hand limply and he felt his mind go to every bad outcome and he felt tears come to his eyes. He stared into Natasha's face and he sniffed. He blinked and a tear fell down his face. He quickly put his fingers to her throat, and to his relief he felt a faint pulse. He smiled and exhaled in relief. He needed to get her back to the Facility.

Clint heard Yelena gasping in pain and he looked over at her. She was trying to get the door to the guest room. His eyes grew dark and he stood up and walked toward her. Clint grabbed his broken bow and walked over to her, a blood trail was under her. Yelena failed to get the door one last time and she looked up at him. Clint stared down at her and he spoke "Here let me help you"

Yelena's eyes widened and she tried to get away "No, no, no" she pleaded as Clint grabbed her and turned her back to him and he wrapped the string of his bow around her neck and began to squeeze. Yelena gasped for air and her legs jolted as she tried to get away. "You threatened my family, you threatened Natasha. What'd you expect was going to happen?" he asked as he looked down at her and her eyes stared up at him and he pulled the string tighter and she gasped for air as he saw her life leaving her, he pulled one last time and her neck snapped.

Clint let her fall to the floor with a heavy thud. He took a deep breath and walked back over to Natasha and he picked her up. He carried her down the stairs and out of his house. He gave the place one last look and how destroyed it was. He turned and walked out into the night, he needed to get to the Quinjet where his family was waiting.

 _ **Bucky**_

Niko moved quickly, but so did he. Bucky quickly met each one of Niko's strikes with quick blocks, but Niko kept them coming. Bucky turned and he brought his leg up, Niko caught it and shoved it away. Bucky fixed his footing as Niko hit him in the ribs and he quickly went back to blocking each strike.

Bucky moved his metal arm up and Niko's fist smacked it and he felt bone break. Niko didn't seem to notice as his hand quickly healed. Bucky needed to end this now, the more time it took him to kill Niko, the more the Behemoth destroyed New York. His thoughts went to the detonator as he dodged a punch and tried to land one of his own, but quickly had to adjust to block another hit. He may not be able to kill Niko in a timely manner and really the true reason was to stop the Behemoth. He was there to kill Niko, but he couldn't let the Behemoth continue to fire down at New York.

He needed to find an opening, or he had to blow the engines and bring the Behemoth down. With him and Niko both on board, he wasn't going to let Niko leave, so he'd go down with him. Bucky didn't care how it went, Maria was constantly on his mind as he ducked punches and blocked kicks. He didn't know if he would ever see her again, but if there was a chance, he didn't care if he died. Bucky would welcome it at this point. But he wasn't going to kill himself unless he could take Niko with him.

Niko swung a punch and Bucky caught his hand in his metal fingers and he twisted Niko's arm. Which got a grimace from him as he brought his head right into Niko's nose. Niko reeled backward and Bucky kept going. He punched Niko in the face and kept at it. Niko stumbled back and Bucky kicked him to the floor. He felt his newly cauterized wound pull slightly, but he didn't care if he started to bleed, Niko was right where he wanted him.

Bucky got to the floor and wrapped his arms around Niko's neck and he started to choke him. Bucky used an old wrestling move and locked Niko to the floor. His head went back and Bucky got more grip and he squeezed. He was going to snap Niko's spinal cord, kill him instantly. But Niko wasn't going to go down that easily and he proved it when he sunk his teeth into Bucky's arm.

Bucky could feel his warm breath and his teeth tore into his skin. He gritted his teeth through the pain and he went to squeeze tighter, but the pain. Bucky was about to snap it when Niko got one of his arms loose and he grabbed Bucky by the hair and yanked him hard to the right. Bucky lost his grip and he hit the floor. Niko elbowed him in the face and was soon wrapping his arms around him. Bucky fought against it and then he saw a knife coming down. Bucky raised his metal arm and the knife scrapped along it and stopped right before his stomach. Niko pushed down and Bucky fought off the weight.

Niko chuckled and Bucky reached behind him and he grabbed the detonator and he pressed the button. Everything was silent, then the whole Behemoth shook violently as the engines exploded. The Behemoth spit fire out of the back and then the increased pressure caused a chain reaction and it exploded further. Bucky frowned as he felt he rumble, he knew he placed enough for the engines, not the whole damn thing. Bucky got the knife to fly out of Niko's hand and he head-butted Niko with the back of his head. Niko let go and Bucky grabbed him and hit him over and over. Niko's face was turning into a bloody mess and then healing as fast as Bucky could damage it. Niko pushed forward and tackled Bucky to the floor and the Behemoth dipped with them and they slid across the floor and slammed into the wall.

Bucky and Niko both got to their feet and Bucky saw the controls, he quickly blocked a punch and he got a kick in and Niko hit the wall. He turned and ran up the sloped floor and he grabbed the controls and leveled the Behemoth out. He then made it turn and he pointed it right out into the Atlantic. Bucky went to push the controls downward to make the Behemoth put itself into the water, but Niko tackled him over the controls and they smashed into the floor. Bucky's feet moved against the floor and he punched Niko in the thigh and he got a knee to the face. He blinked and he was seeing double.

Bucky shook his head and the grogginess went away and Niko grabbed him and threw him into the console. Bucky caught himself and came up and blocked a downward punch and he hit Niko in the face. Niko stumbled back and Bucky drop kicked him into the console behind him. Niko slammed into the console and he came right back and punched Bucky in the face. Bucky felt blood come out of his nose and he blocked another punch and then a kick. The Behemoth was going down, what little direction power was left, Bucky used to turn it. There was no stopping it now as it flew away from the Island of Manhattan. Niko and Bucky continued to fight on the bridge.

It was all happened so quickly, Bucky was gaining, then losing and then he was gaining again. But overtime he lost, Niko just healed. Bucky fought off another wave of punches and then eh met a punch with a punch. His metal knuckled smashed Niko's and he reeled his hand back in pain. Bucky tackled him to the floor, arms and legs flailing as they fought on the floor. Bucky kicked Niko in the face and Niko had pulled out a knife and he drove it into Bucky's leg. He exclaimed as the cold metal entered his thigh. Niko pulled the knife out and drove it right back in.

Bucky fought the burning pain and he felt he knife leave again, he caught the next stab with his metal hand and he gripped the blade tightly and he pulled it away from Niko. Bucky got to his feet and he dismissed the dull jolt of pain from his bleeding thigh. Niko came up and tried to knee him in the ribs. Bucky blocked the knee and he swung at Niko and he dodged him, he hit nothing but air. Bucky took another punch, then a kick, but he stayed on his feet. Niko went to round house kick him, but he grabbed his leg as it came and he drove his metal hand down hard and snapped his leg. Niko exclaimed as he fell to the floor. Bucky stomped on Niko's ankle as his leg began to heal. He felt he bone crush under the force. Niko didn't make a sound for that one.

Bucky grabbed him and lifted him up and he shoved Niko into the wall. Niko blocked a punch and Bucky then smacked him in the face with the palm of his real hand and stunned him. Niko hit the wall and Bucky drove the knife right into his throat. Niko gritted his teeth as he coughed up blood and he looked at Bucky. "Maria…"

Bucky activated the extra power in his arm and he drove the knife deeper and he then pulled it to the right. The knife cut through his windpipe and larynx. He sliced through muscle and flesh and the knife came out the other side of his neck. Bucky looked as the wound already began to heal and Niko laughed. Bucky frowned, he should have cut the whole thing off and he drove the knife back into his throat and the blade went into the metal wall behind his neck. He nailed him to the wall.

Niko coughed and blood poured form his mouth, he laughed through the coughs. Bucky looked at him and shook his head. "I should have killed you in Red Room"

Niko blinked and his voice was raspy "Yes, you should, but you didn't"

Bucky nodded "I didn't"

Niko smiled and then he saw Bucky coming forward and he frowned. Bucky grabbed him and yanked him from the knife and Niko coughed as his neck traveled over the handle of the knife and Bucky drove his metal fingers into the wound. Niko fought against him, his heart jumped in panic. Bucky then kicked him to his knees and he pulled on his neck. Niko coughed as Bucky ripped his skin and muscle. Niko yelled out in pain as Bucky began to rip his head from his body.

Bucky reached back and he grabbed the knife and yanked it out of the wall and he drove it into Niko's neck and he sliced Niko's spinal cord. Niko stopped struggling immediately and his whole body went limp. Bucky let go and Niko fell to the floor, blood poured out of his neck. Bucky took deep breaths as he looked down at his hands. He walked over and made sure Niko wouldn't heal by cutting his head off. Bucky never cut anyone's head off before, much less tried to pull a head off from the body. It was the only solution that he could think of and he didn't have blades that came out of his hands, he had to do it the messy way.

Bucky dropped the knife and slumped to his knees. He killed Niko, it was over. He didn't know what it would feel like, but it soon felt horrible. He lost Hill, he didn't know who he was anymore. Even the man he started to be was a stranger to him now. Who was he supposed to be? Bucky chose not to answer that as he stood and walked over to the controls. The Behemoth was making its descent quickly, but he made it go faster by pushing the controls downward. Bucky spoke into his communicator "Niko is dead"

Wat came next was whoops and hollering from the other Avengers as Bucky stared at the water as the Behemoth drove itself toward it. Bucky lowered his wrist and he heard footsteps and he looked. Wanda and Pietro stood at the door. He frowned "I told you two to get out of here"

"Stark had us change the pressure" Pietro said in defense.

"I figured the extra boom was him. Is there a Quinjet left?"

Wanda shook her head "that was the second reason why we didn't leave"

"Need a ride?" Morse asked and a Quinjet came to the large opened that Bucky had created with his own Quinjet earlier. Bucky chuckled "Always a relief Morse"

"Come on, we don't have all night." The ramp descended and Wanda and Pietro moved first.

Bucky followed and as he jumped the gap the Quinjet soon took off and Bucky watched from the ramp as the Behemoth hit the water and sunk right down into it. Bucky took a deep breath and a hand touched his arm. He turned and Wanda stood next to him. "I saw what you did to Niko"

Bucky didn't look at her "Not my best work"

"I won't be able to sleep for a while"

Bucky looked at her "I see you saved your brother"

"Yeah, he's a little confused. I don't think he even understands how he's still alive"

"Well take it as a miracle" Bucky said

Wanda parted her lips slightly and she put her hand on Bucky's arm "I'm sorry about Maria"

Bucky lowered his head and he nodded "Thank you" his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He heard Pietro walking over and he quickly stopped them and wiped the tears away. Wanda noticed that his feelings soon disappeared from her and she frowned slightly. Then Pietro put his arm around her and she smiled "There's a lot to catch you up on"

"Save it for tomorrow, right now I feel like I need to sleep"

"Well there's a room for you at the Facility" Bucky said

Pietro smirked "We'll start with that"


	35. Epilogue part 1

_**Steve**_

The last thing he remembered was the sound of a train and the face of Sean Richardson as it killed him. Steve didn't remember being found by anyone or even being loaded onto a Quinjet. But he was, and now he had no idea where he was. He could barely think, everything was a blur and it was dark. He needed to open his eyes.

Steve opened them and he was met with a bright white light. He looked around and he soon saw the silhouettes of people around him. It took a few blinks till his vision went back to normal and color entered his view. He opened his mouth, his throat was dry. He needed something to drink. His head felt heavy as it laid there on a pillow. Steve closed his eyes and everything went black again.

He didn't know how long he had kept his eyes closed, an hour, a few seconds, or a day. Time seemed to be endless in the dark, but his eyes opened and light came flooding back. The first person he saw was Fury as he sat next to his bed. Steve blinked and he saw that he was in the Facility, the Medical Bay. Fury was looking at an I-Pad, and he glanced up and saw that he was awake.

"Well, you like to take it close don't you?"

Steve swallowed, his throat was still dry, he took a breath and his ribs hurt less. "How long was I out?"

"Just the night, the sun will be rising soon."

"Where's…"

"She's fine, a little banged up. But she's fine." Fury urged.

Steve sniffed "The status of New York?"

Fury took a long moment before he said anything "A big mess, a lot to clean up. But it wouldn't be the first time"

Steve sighed and he glanced around "Something to drink would be nice"

Fury was already handing him a cup of water. Steve took and gave his thanks. He put the cup to his lips and drank, the water was room temperature, but he didn't care. It felt good to drink. Fury let him finish his water in peace, but as soon as he lowered it. "It was risky, having Niko attack New York"

"It was a good guess" Steve said

Fury smirked "Still, there's going to be heat with this one"

"There is with everyone"

"True, but Secretary Ross doesn't take exceeding his command very well"

"What happened?"

"Stark and Rhodes tried to stop a squad of fighter pilots. They didn't make it, dead before they could even get a shot off. The second squad got the same fate."

Steve put his head back and sighed, he told Ross not to interfere. "If Ross had listened to me, they'd still be alive"

"You don't command him Rogers"

"It wasn't an order, it was warning"

Fury shrugged "Well, either way, men are dead."

"I want a list of their names"

"I can do that, but first you need to heal"

"I'll be good by tonight"

"I know you will"

"How are the others?"

"Barnes is fine, he hasn't spoken much since he got back. I don't expect him to, Maria is dead"

"I know, he needs his space"

Fury glanced down at his I-pad and spoke without looking up "Laura and the kids are safe"

Steve sat up slightly and held back the wince from his ribs "Good, Yelena?"

"Quite thoroughly dead" Fury simply said as he continued to read the I-pad. Steve took a breath "What happened to Niko?"

"Just that he's dead" he said "finally" he added

Steve nodded "Is Natasha here?"

"Yeah, right next to you actually"

Steve looked to his right and Natasha was lying in a bed like him. His heart jumped a little at the sight of her. She had a bandage on her head and a neck brace. "What…"

"Yelena kicked her out a window" Fury said and he cleared his throat "She was awake an hour ago, asked about you right away. She'll be fine by tonight as well. You both bounce back quite quickly"

"That's why you liked us so much" Steve quipped

Fury smiled and it was gone. "Get some rest Cap, you need it"

Steve nodded, he could second that. He put his head back and was soon asleep again. He had dreamed. But he couldn't remember what about. Steve had slept the entire day. His eyes opened later that evening. Steve looked about and he saw that the bed to his right was empty. Natasha must be around. He looked to his left and instead of Fury it was Natasha. She was sleeping in the chair, the neck brace was gone and the bandage on her head was gone, but he noticed stiches at her hairline on the right side of her forehead. He frowned as he shifted, his ribs barley caused him trouble. He took a deep breath and his ribs just felt tight. He exhaled and it was nice to breathe. As soon as he took his next breath, Natasha's eyes opened and she was upon him. Steve wasn't surprised by the kiss, but he wasn't expecting her almost climbing into the bed with him.

Steve had his hands on her waist and he held her close as the kiss continued, it was long and hard. Natasha pulled away and she smiled "Hi" she said softly

Steve smirked "Hi" he said back

Natasha kissed him again, this time a little softer. But not really. Steve moaned slightly as her tongue connected with his and he felt his heart flutter. "Careful, I may just take you right here"

"I can lock the doors" Natasha said, Steve noted that she wasn't joking. He glanced at the doors and he saw that it was only them. But the doors were closed. He smirked "You already locked them didn't you?"

Natasha answered his question by climbing on top of him, she sat on his waist and she looked down at him. Her eyes were dilated and he sure was ready. Natasha noticed him pressing against her and she smiled mischievously. Steve moved his hands up her side and he rubbed his hand up her chest and in between her breasts. Her shirt was warm and soft, but he wanted to feel her skin. Natasha seemed to have the same idea as she quickly tore off her shirt and she wasn't even wearing a bra. Her breasts were out in the open and Steve didn't hesitate to grab them. Natasha moaned and closed her eyes as she felt his warm hands cup her breasts, she felt his thumbs brush her nipples and it sent a shiver down her spine. She was already wet.

Natasha leaned back and unbutton her pants and Steve pulled on her pant leg at her ankles. He soon had her jeans off and he tossed them aside. Natasha was wearing panties, and Steve was a little disappointed. His ribs may be mostly healed, but the longer he had to wait the more it drove him crazy. Natasha climbed back onto him and they kissed. Steve moved his hands down her smooth skin and he cupped her ass. He pulled at her panties and she leaned up and put her finger to his mouth. She rubbed against him slightly and he let out a heavy sigh, he wanted her.

Natasha smirked and she pulled her panties off and she kissed him and Steve went to move his medical gown and Natasha stuffed her panties into his mouth. Steve gave her a look and she shrugged as she already had him in her hand. Steve could taste her on her panties. He couldn't wait to have a go. Natasha shifted and she slowly put him inside her. She opened her mouth and gasped slightly. Steve moaned and he spit her panties out of his mouth and he moved underneath her and she let out a breath.

Steve closed his eyes and he wasn't going to last long. Natasha shifted her hips and he moaned as she moved faster and faster. Steve controlled his breathing as he moved up and down on him, her velvety folds held him tightly and he grabbed her ass and made her grind on him, she got tighter and it made him groan in pleasure. Natasha smiled as she leaned down and kissed him and rubbed her hands through his hair. Steve wrapped his arms around her and he began to thrust harder into her, her moans were quiet, he could tell she was trying not to be loud. Steve didn't care if the whole Facility heard them, he just thrusted harder and her soft moan turned into a loud gasp of pleasure and she yelled slightly and she looked at him and whispered something in Russian. It only made him smile and he thrusted harder again. She closed her eyes and shuttered. Steve took a breath and then she gave him a smirk, he arched an eyebrow and she smiled as she turned the tables.

 _ **Bucky**_

The sun was setting and he hadn't been back to the Facility since he left that morning. He was standing in the midst of graves and he looked down at the only one he knew. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard Maria's laugh and his eyes opened and looked around. There's was nothing but the breeze. He shivered slightly and he could have sworn he heard her laugh. His eyes went back to the grave. He closed them again and he held back the tears.

The wind came again, he felt it brush past him. Bucky opened his eyes and he felt the breeze touch his face and it was soft. He took a deep breath and he could smell her. He wished he could put his arms around her, but he couldn't. He stared at her name as it stayed on the stone. Bucky kept reading it over and over. _Maria Hill._

Bucky heard footsteps, he turned to see an older man with short white hair. He looked military. Bucky eyed him closely. The man looked at him as he got closer. Bucky had his hands in his pockets and he watched as the man looked at the grave. "Who are you?" Bucky asked softly

The man looked at him, his eyes were cold. "I have the right to visit my dead daughter, who the hell are you?"

Bucky opened his mouth slightly, he had forgotten about Maria's Father. They weren't close. But at least he decided to finally come see her, if only her grave, how sweet. Bucky put his hands into fists in his pockets. He wanted to punch him in the face. "I'm…" Bucky began to say and he paused. "I was a friend" he said

Her father looked down at her grave and he took a deep breath. "I didn't know she had friends, in whatever she did"

"How can you know so little about your daughter?" Bucky asked, turning toward him. The man shrugged "We weren't that close, I told her she'd get herself killed going into the military"

Bucky kept his anger down "You're a bastard you know that don't you Ed?"

Ed looked at Bucky, his cold eyes blinked "You don't know a thing about me"

Bucky scoffed and chuckled "I know you resented her after her mother died in childbirth. How could you resent your own daughter?"

"My wife…"

"She looks just like her by the way, in case you can't remember what she looks like"

Ed punched Bucky in the face, Bucky barely registered it. He looked at him "Who are you really, you're not a friend. You're a colleague aren't you?"

"I'm not important to you, she wasn't important to you, you don't deserve to know who I am, Ed. Your little girl died. And you know nothing about her. Because she knew you hated the fact that she was alive and your wife wasn't. And the fact that she reminded you of her so much made you hate her"

Ed shook his head "I don't need shit from you, you know nothing I did not hate my daughter"

"Well she's dead now, if you came to make up, you're a bit late. Get out of here, she wouldn't want you here anyway."

Ed gave Bucky a long hard look and he smacked his lips and turned and walked away. Bucky glared at him the entire time. "Nothing like coming back into the life of your daughter after she doesn't have one" he called after him

Ed looked back and Bucky held his glare, he just waved at him and walked away. He lowered his head and he took a deep breath. He turned back to the grave and more footsteps came. "I told you to get out of here" Bucky said as he read her name again.

"You didn't tell me anything" Fury said

Bucky looked at him and he cleared his throat "Sorry"

Fury looked at Maria's grave and he took a deep breath. "She was one of the strongest women I have ever known"

Bucky nodded "I want her back"

Fury looked at Bucky and nodded "Me too"

Bucky stared at the grave and read her name again. "How long have you been standing here?" Fury asked

"All day"

"Well I don't think that Maria would want you brooding over her grave"

Bucky took a deep breath "I don't know how I'm going to live without her"

Fury put his hand on his shoulder "The only way, one day at a time"

Bucky looked at Fury and gave him a nod "I'm going to stay a while longer"

Fury nodded "I'm off, time to go underground again"

"You're not staying?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is over. It was good while it lasted, but Rogers has it handled from here"

"Where are you going?"

"Not sure yet, I'll send a postcard"

Bucky smirked "See you around Nick"

"If you need anything"

"I'll be all right, don't worry about me"

Fury gave Bucky one more, long look and sighed "I saw her father"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe you didn't hit him"

"Not worth it"

"No, but he would have deserved it"

"Bye Nick" Bucky said softly, his eyes low to the ground.

Fury took a moment and he saw that he didn't want him here, he nodded "See you around Barnes"

Bucky didn't watch Fury leave, he stayed there at her grave as the sun made its decent. Bucky was soon staring at a dark grave and he couldn't read her name anymore. He turned and looked around the city was lit as the repairs were underway. Bucky began the long walk back to the city. He took Steve's Harley, he used that to get back to the Facility.

Bucky parked the Harley in the large garage and he took a deep breath and he felt a weird tickling sensation in the back of his head. He smirked, he knew it was Wanda checking up on him. Bucky couldn't hide his emotions all the time, but he felt the odd sensation for another second then it was gone. Bucky took a deep breath and got off the Harley and he left the keys in the ignition and walked up the ramp that led to one of the main hallways.

 _ **Tony**_

 _Two days later…_

The sun was high in the sky and it was hot. Tony had almost forgotten what California felt like. He stood behind a bunch of construction workers. His workers. Tony had made his promise to Pepper to rebuild the house, and he finally was. Tony watched as the progress was getting farther and farther. A glass of scotch came into view. Tony looked and Pepper stood there, holding out the glass. He took it "You made it"

"Well running a company has its priorities"

Tony smiled as he took a sip. "How are we looking?"

Pepper got a little closer and she had her own glass of scotch in her hand. "Well New York is still being repaired, there was a lot of damage"

"I know, I saw it first-hand"

"Not only that, the Stark Tower…"

"Don't rebuild it" Tony said

Pepper frowned "But you use it for Avenging" she said

Tony took a deep breath "I lost two towers, three if you count the one before it was Avengers tower."

"Well you like New York"

Tony nodded "I do, but I like this view more" he said keeping his eyes on her.

Pepper smiled and shook her head at him "So you are leaving Steve alone in New York"

"Capsicle can handle it, New York City has Spider-Man"

Pepper chuckled "But where's Iron Man?"

"Home, there's plenty of things I can do besides being Iron Man. Tony Stark still has plenty of good left in him that doesn't involve shooting things and seeing explosions"

"You sound like you're already missing it"

Tony shrugged "The Company has my name on it, I think I should get back into that"

Pepper laughed slightly "You want to come back to work"

"I want to be there for the decisions. There's plenty of new inventors out there who could help out more than just blowing up a few Quinjets"

"I'm not trying to discourage you, I like it. It's very…mature"

Tony chuckled "I'm mature, enough"

Pepper looked at the half finished house. "Well, the company is based in California"

"See" Tony said raising his hand "You already spend all your time here. I'm on the other side of the country. I want to be around you, like I should have been two years ago"

Pepper smiled "Okay, when should I expect you at the office?"

Tony drank the rest of the scotch in his glass "After the house is done"

Pepper nodded "I can work with that"

Tony glanced at his glass "Got anymore?"

Pepper only smirked and walked away. Tony turned after her "Hey"

"You've had enough" she called back to him teasingly

Tony looked at the house and back at Pepper. He sighed "To hell with it" he chased after her.

 _ **Steve**_

The day felt short, he spend so much time talking that he thought that he may fall asleep while talking. He was finally allowed a moment of peace and quiet and it was in his office. With his reports. Steve just stared at them as they sat there, a pile on the side of his desk. He took a deep breath, he could see what tomorrow was going to be like. The day had been filled with quite harsh conversations, mostly coming from Ross. From what the Avengers had planned to the relief for New York.

Ross had to accept that Steve and Tony made the decision to have Stark Industries involved in rebuilding the city. The Avengers weren't construction workers, but Steve was keeping an eye on the build, he wanted to know all the problems so they could help anyway they could. Steve didn't know what else to do to help, but Ross just kept demanding things, but it felt more like being told. Steve had to remind him too many times that the Avengers are independent, and that they would help how they can, but they weren't a contractor that could be ordered around to fix things.

Ross just bit his tongue and disconnected the call and Steve was happy for it to be over. Now he was sitting at his desk, staring head on with the reports. They were challenging him to read them, but he really didn't feel like it. So many things had happened, S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone, all the Helicarriers were destroyed, both in the ocean. Fury had decided to go off grid again, and Steve supported him in it. He remembered the talk they had two days ago.

"So, where will you go?"

"Not sure, maybe London"

"You sure don't pick getaways"

Fury chuckled "When I hide out in the Caribbean I'll let you know"

Steve smiled "Thanks"

Fury stood to leave and he looked at the shield in his hands "You're sure about this"

Steve nodded "Keep it safe, he deserved to be remembered for something"

"He killed a lot of people"

"But he was good in the end"

"Good is a stretch Cap, but I understand"

Steve nodded "Just make sure that Sean Richardson is known to have held the mantle of Captain America, while I was under the ice."

"Many won't like it"

"They'll deal with it, Sean may have done horrible things, and he was treated badly by his country's commanders. Yet he still wanted us to be better"

Fury took a moment and looked at the dark shield, the black paint was chipped and the silver of the Vibranium shined slightly. "What did he say to you?"

Steve closed his eyes and opened them. "Something that is true"

Fury nodded and knew that was all he was getting "See you around Rogers"

"You too Nick"

Steve watched Fury leave and then he went for a walk around the Facility.

The door opened and Steve came out of his thoughts. Natasha walked toward him "How's Clint and Laura?"

Natasha got to the desk before speaking "They'll be okay"

"The house?"

"Clint isn't sure if they should go back, if Niko knew about his family and house. He considered a change"

Steve nodded "Does he know yet?"

"He says he's thinking about California"

Steve sighed "That's quite a ways away"

Natasha nodded "I think Laura wanted to go somewhere where it stays warm all year round"

"I'm sure Tony is all in"

"Yeah, he is going to be in California too"

Steve smiled "Well, I can read these reports later, dinner?"

Natasha smiled as she walked around the desk and climbed onto his lap. She kissed him lightly. "What's for desert?"

"An apartment, bottle of wine, and you" Steve said, trying not to blush.

Natasha smiled as she saw him fail. "I'm in"

Steve smiled and kissed her. "Well, diner?"

"Yes, the diner" she said

Steve smiled and she looked at his blue eyes. She wondered if they would ever be normal, but she soon got rid of the thought. _Who wants to be normal?_


	36. Epilogue part 2

**Author's Note: And with this comes the end of Supremacy. I loved writing this one and I hope you all enjoyed it. The story continues in Die, Fall, Rise. Looking forward for you to read it.**

 _ **Peter**_

 _Morning…_

Summer was going to be over in a month, and he was using most of his time doing his favorite thing. He was sitting at the top of a building as the sun was on its way up toward the top of the sky. He took a deep breath, the air was its normal smell. Peter had spent the past three days not even thinking about the Avengers, and just focused on New York. He could feel the level of stress was lower, but it got high in different ways.

Peter still thought back to Grand Central Station, a nightmare here and there. But he was moving past it. Yet, the image of the young boy's scream getting snuffed out by the fact that his webbing cut off the air to his lungs. Peter tried not to think about it too much, but sometimes he spent half the night staring up at the ceiling. Eventually falling asleep because his eyes refused to stay open. Then morning came and Peter was able to have normal morning routines, like brushing his teeth and having breakfast. But then it was out into the world and back to thinking about it in the back of his mind.

Peter usually let a good mugging keep it from his thoughts, strange to actually feel some joy whenever someone was in trouble. He may need to work on that. But this morning was different, he was meeting Matt for breakfast. And he had an hour before he had to be at the diner, so what could he get himself involved in, in the meantime? The possibilities were endless in New York.

So he spent the good hour swinging around the city and occasionally get shouted at from someone below. He smiled as he heard all the nice comments, a few bad ones, but he didn't care. He was having the time of his life. It wasn't till five minutes till he had to be at the diner when something happened. He was looking at his watch as he heard the police scanner. Peter looked in the direction and he sighed a she fired a web and swung toward it, breakfast may need a rain check.

 _ **Matt**_

He sat at the booth for a good half an hour as he waited for Peter to show up. His fingers lightly tapped the table, he could smell everything; the guy behind him hadn't showered that morning. He did his best not to smell that. He heard the waitress coming over to him, he decided that Peter wasn't coming and he wasn't about to tell her to wait again. He was hungry, he'd take a raincheck; _Peter probably got hung up on something._

Matt smiled as the waitress came around with a fresh pot of coffee, which he gratefully accepted. He ordered his meal and he sat there and waited for his food. He would keep checking to see if Peter was still coming, but he never showed, and by the time the food had arrived. He forgot about Peter and just enjoyed his breakfast. He was eating his egg when he heard the door open and he sniffed. He stopped chewing his egg and he froze. He swallowed and he took another sniff, he knew that smell.

He heard the clicking of boots and then someone was standing at his booth. "That seat taken?"

Matt looked up toward the voice "Jessica?"

"Well aren't you perceptive" Jess said as she sat down on the other side of the booth.

Matt set his fork down "I thought you went back to L.A.?"

"I did, for a while"

Matt wasn't going to say he was upset that she was there, he was actually happy, but the reasoning behind why she left was pretty sound. Jess spoke again as she saw that his right eyebrow was split open and his lip was also bruised slightly.

"Were you involved in what happened three nights ago?"

"A bit" he said

Jess raised her eyebrows "Oh, actually I came here because of that"

"Did you?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Matt smiled and held back a chuckle "You do know that I can handle myself"

Jess sighed "Yes, I know what you can clear a room without people noticing you"

Matt smirked "You make me sound like I'm a ninja"

"A blind one" Jess said teasingly

Matt nodded "Yeah, Jess, why are you really here?"

Jess took a moment to speak, her finger was lightly tapping the table. Matt noticed her heart was racing. He could hear her heart thumping in his ears, he wondered if something was wrong a she waited for her to speak. Jess stopped tapping her finger and she took a deep breath. Her heart rate slowed slightly, but then went back up. _She's trying to calm herself, or trying to lie to me._ He decided on the first one.

"Well, last time we were together…" she began to say

He remembered that night very well, how could he not. He was able to see for that night, her long black hair, and her green eyes. Her smooth pale skin. Matt cleared his throat slightly as he tried to pay attention to the moment. "Well, I left that morning"

"Yeah, and you were keeping Otto out of New York, getting him to follow you"

"Yes, Otto. Well I lost him, but it felt odd. He wouldn't just looking for me."

Matt frowned "So you think he was called away for something?"

"Not sure" she said lowering her voice "but Hydra doesn't just give up on things"

"Well they are a Nazi death cult"

"They're just Nazis Matthew"

"Take for what you will"

"Anyway, since he stopped looking for me, I thought that maybe…" she said, but stopped.

Matt took a breath, he had a few ideas on what she wanted. But he didn't dare say any incase he was wrong. "Well since out partnership went quite well"

"Besides that fact of being tortured" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, there was that, but before…"

"You want to work together again" he said

Jess shifted in her seat slightly "Well, and other things" she said.

Matt felt her foot rub up his leg, he smirked slightly "Well Miss Drew, I think that can be arranged"

Jess smiled at him "Well, since I'm here." She said and waved at the waitress. "I might as well have breakfast"

Matt just smiled and grabbed his fork as the waitress came over, the pleasantries were exchanged and he took a bite of his egg and chewed as Jess got a cup of coffee poured for her. Jess's leg rubbed his leg again and he raised his eyebrows and he smiled. He wondered how this would be, but he figured he just take it one day at a time.

 _ **Baron Zemo**_

The room was quiet, and he sat at his desk. His hands were resting under his chin and he was waiting. He spent a long time waiting. He had been keeping his eye on what has been happening between Niko Constantin and the Avengers. He helped when he could, but he mostly wanted to be unknown. It wasn't time for him to reveal himself, there was still much to do before he could do that. So he waited, he was a patient man after all.

Zemo checked his watch and then stared back at the door as he kept waiting. His mind floated from one thing to another. He wasn't too surprised when he heard that Niko had been killed. Or the other two as well, all though he wished he could have talked to Yelena Belova, before Clint Barton snapped her neck. Yet he wasn't sorry that he never did, just the things she could have told him, he always welcomed more Intel. His father used to say that the more Intel you have, the better off you are. But he already had Intel coming right to him, so he didn't mind.

Another thirty minutes went by as he had his eyes closed and was thinking about all the things he had yet to do. When the door opened. His eyes opened and he looked at Otto Vermis as he entered the room. He held a file in his hands, and it was a large one. Zemo could feel his heart jumping as he approached. Otto placed the file onto Zemo's desk and he stood there and gave him a firm nod. "Baron"

"Thank you Otto"

Otto took a moment to speak, his eyes seemed to be reading the situation "With all due respect Sir, why did you take me off my detail?"

Zemo grabbed the file and didn't look at him as he spoke "We have more important business than a serum that is already gone."

"I have tried to get that serum…"

"For a very long time" Zemo said, finally looking up at him. "I know, but it is time to stop looking for ways to make the perfect soldier. We have men and we are gaining more"

"Regular men won't stand up against the Avengers Baron"

"It's not about standing up to them, the strongest doesn't have to be a brute."

"Baron, you know you have my loyalty. But Hydra…"

"Needs to be reborn" Zemo said he took a breath "I was not a part of Hydra, my father and my grandfather were. I stayed out of it, although now I am tired of the same thing over and over. The old Hydra will soon be where it should be, in the past"

"But, Sir, changing everything…"

"Armin Zola did changed the game once they infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. And his iteration has been an inspiration, but I seek something better. Something stronger."

"What Baron?"

Zemo looked back at the file "A Government"

Otto frowned slightly and sighed "I'll await your orders"

"You do that" Zemo said as he was far more interested in the file than Otto's quarrels.

Otto gave little bow and walked away and left him alone in the office. _Finally peace and quiet._

He looked at the name on the file and smiled. _James Buchannan Barnes, the Winter Soldier._

All the things he will learn, Zemo couldn't wait. Niko had the full copy of all of his ops and kills. It was an Intel goldmine and Zemo wasn't about to let it go to waste.


End file.
